


Above the emperor

by laddyuna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basketball, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Violence, Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 221,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: Akashi’s father comes back from business trip after six months. He’s aware about the triumph of his son and his team against Jabberwock. But he’s also aware about Seijuro’s defeat against Seirin. The defeat is not allowed in Akashi’s family.The story takes place just after the game against Jabberwock.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 154





	1. 40-106

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!  
> First fanfiction about Kuroko no Basuke for me, so please be kind with me. I just started to read the manga and to watch the anime (i'm a bit late, i know...) so maybe i'm not good enough to understand some characters' feelings...sorry in advance. Akashi is pretty popular i know so i wanted to write something about him and Murasakibara. I put some warnings because there's description of violence but nothing sexual (no rape or something like that).  
> English is not my first language so i apologize in advance for the speeling errors and all. Any comment is more than welcome as long as it's said nicely so you can give me your opinion and feel free to say what you liked and didn't like. Thanks and see you.  
> ps: i used the spelling Seijuro and not Seijuurou because there're different spellings and i found this one better.

“Akashi-sama. Your father will be back from his business trip tonight.”

“Thank you.”

Seijuro finished his homework quickly. Since his father would be back soon, he wanted to play Basketball with his friends a last time before dinner. He took his phone and contacted Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise and Momoi. The group had visited Akashi in Kyoto for the weekend since Kise had a photo shoot there. 

_“Are you free at 4:00 for training?”_

_Kise: “Fine for me! I just finished my photo shoot!”_

_Aomine: “We don’t care, Kise! Fine for me. I’ll be there.”_

_Momoi: “Dai-chan! Don’t be so rude!”_

_Kise: “Aominecchi is so mean…”_

_Momoi: “I’ll be there too Sei-chan! See you!”_

_Midorima: “Same for me.”_

_Kise : “Don’t forget your lucky item, Midochin! I don’t want to see you using this excuse if you lose again.”_

_Midorima: “Shut up, Kise.”_

_Kise: “Aaahh!! Why does everybody treat me that bad?”_

_Aomine, Midorima: “Shut up, Kise! You’re annoying!”_

_Murasakibara: “Ok. Can you take some snacks for me please? I don’t have any and I would be hungry after training.”_

_Akashi: “No problem, Atsushi. I will bring food and drinks for all of us.”_

_Murasakibara: “Thank you Aka-chin!!”_

_Akashi: “You’re welcome.”_

_Kuroko: “I’ll be there too.”_

_Aomine: “Don’t bring Bakagami with you, Tetsu! I don’t want to see his ugly eyebrow.”_

_Kise: “You mean: “don’t bring Kagamicchi because I don’t want to lose against him”, right Aominecchi?”_

_Aomine: “Shut up Kise!!”_

_Kuroko: “Kagami-kun is training with Himoro-kun. I didn’t come with him, remember? So he won’t be there.”_

_Murasakibara: “ah…that’s right. Muro-chin told me he would meet Kagami today…”_

_Akashi: “See you later guys and don’t be late.”_

_Kise: “And you’re the one who said that, Akashicchi? ^_^”_

_Everybody: “Shut up Kise!”_

Seijuro chuckled reading the messages and prepared everything before joining them. He didn’t forget the snacks and the drinks. Atsushi was a glutton, but he was so endearing that Akashi couldn’t refuse him anything. He had certain affection for him, as for all of his teammates.

* * *

“I told you guys Akashicchi would be late again!! I knew it!”

“Shut up Kise!!” shouted Aomine exasperated and throwing the ball in Kise’s face.

“Ouch!! Aominecchi! It hurts!!”

“Dai-chan! Stop bullying Kise-chan!”

“Fortunately Momoicchi is always there to take my defense…” pouted Kise.

Kuroko laughed seeing their friends arguing for nothing. It recalled him good old days. But he also wondered why Akashi was late. Usually, he knew Akashi made them wait to tease them, but not this time. Since their victory against Jabberwock, he noticed something changed in Akashi and he wanted to talk with him about this. But this time, he really wondered why he was late. Murasakibara looked concerned too.

“Murasakibara-kun. You’re pretty silent today; is there something wrong?” asked Kuroko.

“Naah…I wonder where Aka-chin is, that’s all…”

“Don’t worry for your damn snacks. You should really stop eating those unhealthily things.” Said Midorima readjusting his glasses.

“I want my snacks…but Aka-chin promised me so I trust him…”

Midorima sighed and left them to practice his shoots. Kuroko stayed by Murasakibara’s side.

“Kuro-chin…do you think…” but he stopped.

“What? Tell me.”

“Do you think…Aka-chin is alright?”

“You mean since our last game against Jabberwock?”

“Yes…and no…”

“Can you be more explicit please?”

“I mean…since his defeat against you.”

“…”

“Aka-chin is different since he lost against you.”

“Yes, we all saw it. But it’s a good thing that the real Akashi-kun came back, don’t you think?”

“Yes…I’m happy, but…”

Kuroko didn’t need to hear the rest of Murasakibara’s sentence to understand what he meant.

“I think I see what you mean, Murasakibara-kun.”

“I have a bad feeling, Kuro-chin…”

“There was already something wrong with him during our game against Jabberwock. But we were so focused to win that we didn’t have the time to ask him or…”

“Do you think we should ask him today?”

“No…we better let him come to us. Knowing Akashi-kun, he wouldn’t appreciate to see us worry for him this way.”

“Yes…Kuro-chin is right…”

“Sorry for the wait, guys.” Said finally Akashi when he had arrived.

“Sei-chan!”

“Akashicchi!”

“Took you long enough to come, Akashi!”

“My apologies.” He moved closer to Murasakibara and Kuroko. “Nice to see you Tetsuya. I brought your snacks, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara had stars in the eyes. “Aka-chin even chose my favorite ones…” the saliva was already dripping from his mouth.

“Don’t start eating you idiot! Training first!” said with authority Midorima.

Atsushi pouted but obeyed as always. He got up and joined the rest of the team, letting Kuroko and Akashi together.

“How are you, Tetsuya?”

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking, Akashi-kun. What about you?”

“I’m fine. My father comes back tonight for dinner so I wanted to play with you during the weekend. I don’t think I would get the time for this tomorrow.”

“Oh…I see. For how long did he leave?”

“He left for business trip in Europe about six months ago.”

“That’s pretty long…I suppose you two will have a lot of things to catch up.”

Akashi smiled with irony but remained quiet. He stopped talking. “Let’s start practice!”

“Let’s form the teams!” proposed Momoi.

During two hours, the friends played together and enjoyed sharing this time and their passion. Seijuro was feeling good and free. Murasakibara and Kuroko ceased to worry for him when they saw how much he enjoyed himself.

At the end of the game.

“Good work, guys!”

“I’m thirsty! Oi Murasakibara! Hand me a drink!” asked Aomine.

But Atsushi was already eating the snacks Akashi brought.

“Can’t you propose snacks to the others before eating by yourself, Murasakibara?” complained Midorima.

“Midochin can pick another bag of snacks…”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, idiot!”

“It’s ok Shintaro. Take another one. You know Atsushi is hungry.”

“Murasakibaracchi! Share some with me please!”

But Atsushi kept his snacks and held it tightly. “Over my dead body…” he said with a threatening aura.

Kise moved back, scared, which amused Akashi and Kuroko. Akashi couldn’t help to stroke Atsushi’s hair tenderly since he was sitting.

“No need to go that far, Atsushi. There’re enough snacks for everyone.”

Atsushi kept his head down, still eating. Actually, he pretended devouring his food to hide his embarrassment. He was blushing furiously. 

The group enjoyed the cold drinks and the food Akashi brought after a rude training. Momoi couldn’t help to feel happy, remembering the time in Teiko or Kuroko’s birthday. It became a habit to reunite this way…

“See you around, guys. Let’s go Satsuki.”

“Wait for me Dai-chan! See you guys!”

“Kise. What did you do with my lucky item?”

“Heh? Why do you think it’s me?! I’ve done nothing!”

“Oi! Come back here!” Midorima went after Kise.

Kuroko left to take his bag, letting Murasakibara with Akashi.

“Aka-chin…”

“Yes Atsushi?”

“Thank you…”

“Oh…you’re welcome. I told you I would bring your snacks.”

“But Aka-chin took the time to choose my favorite ones…”

Akashi smiled. “ _So cute…”_ The innocent side of Atsushi was touching. “I know your tastes, Atsushi. I’ll bring you more next time.”

Atsushi blushed again. He never said it out loud but he loved to be praised this way, especially by Akashi.

“Thank you.”

Akashi was observing him. He could feel Atsushi had something to ask. “What is it, Atsushi? Is there something you want to ask me?”

“Ah…there’re a lot of things I want to ask to Aka-chin…but I don’t know how to say it and where to start.”

“Then, try to think about it and save it for later. I’ll answer to all of your questions but not today please. I really need to go and I want to give you my entire attention.”

“I understand…I’ll see you later then.”

“Get home safe.”

“See you.”

Akashi stared at Atsushi leaving motherly. Kuroko joined him.

“This side of you hasn’t changed at all, Akashi-kun.”

“?”

“This protective side of you.”

“Oh…I thought all of you guys found this annoying? I know Daiki never accepted this…”

“I think he just misunderstood. You know how he is. The fact that you always called us by our first name can be seen by some people like arrogance or superiority. But I know it’s not like that.”

Akashi and Kuroko walked away from the court.

“It seems like you understand me better than anybody, Tetsuya.”

“You really care about us, not just as our captain. I can see you acting the same way with your team. I like it…because you all make us feel special and needed.”

Kuroko’s words seemed to touch Akashi. The emperor eye never succeeded to get rid of this side of him…

“Akashi-kun.”

“Yes?”

“You’ve done a lot for me since I met you. So…please, never forget we are all here for you if you need it.”

“I know that, but why are you telling me this now, Tetsuya?”

“I can feel something changed in you.”

“Oh…you mean since the game with Jabberwock?”

“Yes but there’s more.”

“…”

“You don’t have to talk about this with me if you don’t want to. I just wanted to tell you that I’m here if you need to speak.”

“I’m ok, Tetsuya. Thanks. You don’t need to worry that much with Atsushi.”

“?”

“I’m not blind, Tetsuya. I saw the way you were talking together before I joined you…you were talking about me, right?”

“Yes…”

“I suppose it explains why Atsushi seemed so gloomy…”

“He’s not as childish as he looks.”

“I know.”

Kuroko stopped and faced Akashi. “I know you’re busy tonight so we’ll talk about it later, ok?”

“Sure. Thanks, Tetsuya.”

“Take care, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi said good bye to Kuroko and went back to home. He was smiling thinking about his friends.

_“I know I’m not alone…thanks, guys.”_

* * *

When he arrived at home, he was surprised to see a car. He understood immediately his father went back to home sooner than he expected. He hurried and came in. His father was having a drink, comfortably sitting in his chair.

“Father. Welcome back.”

“Where were you, Seijuro?”

“I was training.”

“Basketball again? I still wonder why you waste so much time with this useless sport.”

“…”

“You could have been a bit more considerate since you knew I was coming back.”

“My apologies, Father. I thought you would be there later.”

“It doesn’t excuse you. Go take your shower and get change.”

“Yes Father.”

Seijuro walked away, ignored by his father. Even after six long months without seeing each other, their relationship was still frosty and distant. He was used to this.

During the dinner.

They were facing each other at the opposite side of the long table. The atmosphere was heavy and cold.

“How is school?”

“Good, Father.”

“I checked your grades. Keep going this way.”

“Yes Father.”

“What about your other activities and assignments?”

“Good, Father. Nothing to report.”

“Basketball?”

Akashi took a minute to answer. He knew his father disapproved this club activity. He always found it useless and too popular for their standards. 

“I heard about your last game with the American team Jabberwock.”

“Oh…really?” for the first time, his father seemed to care about his son.

“Yes. The press never stopped talking about this when I was in America.”

“I thought you went to Europe, Father?”

“I was but I left for America about two months ago.”

“I see.”

“I saw your picture with your team. Vorpal Swords, right?”

“Yes Father. Have you watched the game?”

“No. But I heard people talking about your team. It’s a good thing you taught them a lesson after their arrogant attitude. What was the score?”

“92-91.”

“Hum…one point different. Nothing to be proud. But at least you won, so I guess it’s enough…”

“Yes Father.”

“What about the Winter cup?”

This time, Seijuro was particularly uncomfortable. It was a rhetorical question since his father already knew everything. But he wanted to make him confess.

“My team lost. Seirin won.”

“The score.”

“105-106.”

“You lost against the weakest team of the champions’ league.”

“They were stronger than us, Father.”

“Maybe you just didn’t fight enough?”

“I did my best, Father.”

“Who cares to know you did your best? It doesn’t change the score. You lost.”

“…”

Akashi’s father got up. “How long do basketball matches last?”

“40 minutes, Father.”

“And your opponents won against you with 106 points, right?”

“Yes father.”

He clapped his hands and the servants came to take their plates…the dinner wasn’t finished yet but his father had decided to end it. They cleaned the table and Seijuro got up. Another servant he didn’t know joined them. He was holding something in his hands. Something Seijuro couldn’t see clearly. But his instinct told him this situation was dangerous.

“As I already told you many times, I can’t tolerate any failure from Akashi’s heir. Winning is everything. The winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. So, to be sure you would remember this for the rest of your life, I will teach you a lesson.”

Seijuro saw his father coming closer dangerously.

“Starting today, at the same hour, each day and during 106 days, you will receive your punishment during 40 minutes.”

The man behind his father opened the little box he had carried with him. Now…Seijuro could see what it was. A whip.

“Take off your shirt and put your hands on the table.”


	2. Bear with it

The next morning.

Seijuro didn’t sleep at all last night. It was impossible to get rid of the pain. 40 minutes being whipped on the back and on the chest. His father gave instructions to his servant to not hit any other visible part of his body. He had to keep practicing and studying as if nothing happened. But thinking he had to endure this every day during 105 days left was his worst nightmare.

During the whole night, he had tried to sleep on his left or right side. It was impossible to stay on his back or on his torso. His skin was still sensitive and even the light touch of his t-shirt against his flesh was hurting him.

_He recalled the previous night. The first hit of whip hurt really bad and he couldn’t have suppressed his voice._

_“Keep quiet.”_

_He remembered to have tried desperately to remain silent, biting his bottom lip until he made it bleed. When he had tasted his own blood in his mouth, he had bit his arm the same way. His body had become covered of scars quickly and the servant had to slow down to be sure the punishment would last 40 minutes._

_The tears were dripping from his eyes despite his great efforts to remain calm and strong._

_“105 days left…”_

His skin was burning. Fortunately, it was sunday, so he didn’t have school or training. He had finished his homework but his father had already planned his whole day since he had assignments to do. 

The shower had been really painful, as every little thing which implied a move. Dressing, walking, sitting, eating…breathing. Seijuro had dark rings under his eyes.

During the breakfast, his father didn’t show any sign of compassion or remorse for the punishment he had imposed to his son. He kept this cold expression on his face, ignoring his son’s distress. 

The servant who whipped him the previous night was standing behind his father. He never stopped fixing Seijuro in the eyes. He remembered the last night and the way the man seemed to enjoy punishing him…Seijuro found the strength to look at him and he could see that, behind his cold and emotionless face, the man had liked it. It wasn’t surprising his father picked up a new servant because the other ones would have refused to do this. They knew Seijuro since he was a little boy; they had seen him growing up and they respected him.

“After the breakfast, go with Ren-san. He will take care of your injuries.” Said his father, drinking his coffee.

Seijuro had no intention to let this man touching him again. “I’m alright, Father. I don’t need it.”

“It wasn’t a request. I don’t want to see your injuries getting infected.”

“...” Seijuro wanted to protest but he couldn’t. _“In other times, I would have faced him with the Emperor eye…but now I’m back to normal, I can’t…I’m so useless…”_

“The defeat made you softer. You don’t look at me with those eyes anymore.” Commented his father.

_“It’s because I lost him…or you would have faced the consequences…”_

* * *

Later in the morning.

Seijuro went to his bedroom to study when someone knocked at his door.

“Come in.”

“Akashi-sama.” Ren came in and closed the door behind him. “Take off your shirt please.”

After a moment of hesitation and observation, Seijuro obeyed and put down his shirt, letting appear his bruised skin. The man touched lightly the scars on his torso, which made him shiver.

“The pain disappears usually a few days later, so bear with it.”

_“As if I had another choice…”_

The man treated his wounds and put some bandages on it.

“Be careful to not make any sudden move to not re-open your injuries. I didn’t hit too hard to not make it bleed but go easy during practice.”

Seijuro didn’t reply. When Ren finished treating his back, he took care of his chest and fixed him in the eyes.

He finally left without a word after fifteen minutes and joined Akashi’s father in his office. The man was working at his desk and didn’t lift his head to speak.

“How are his injuries?”

“You don’t have to worry, Sir.”

“Will it let scars?”

“No Sir. I hit him strong enough to let bruises but not too much to be sure he won’t get permanent damages. But I suggest you to not do it again for the next days or he won’t be able to practice or study normally.”

“Yes. I thought about it too. Do something else to him for today.”

“Yes Sir. Nothing physical.”

“Tell me. How did you find him?”

“Are you talking about the mental disorders you mentioned?”

“Yes.”

“It’s probably too soon to speak, but I don’t see any trace of split personality, Sir. I can see a deep depression, a lack of confidence, self-hatred and other disorders. But I think he’s pretty weak to endure such a long punishment…”

“I also noticed Seijuro seems to be different since I came back. But he was previously very threatening. He had unexpected reactions when I opposed him. He used to be cold, confident and determined, so I’m pretty surprised to hear your impression…even if that’s what I noticed in him when I saw him after such a long time. You just confirmed me what I suspected already…the defeat really broke him.”

“We just have to harden him, Sir.”

“Yes. He must understand defeat or failing aren’t an option. He must succeed in everything.”

“No offence, Sir, but as I told you, I don’t think your son is strong enough to endure this…”

“Don’t underestimate him. Seijuro isn’t as weak as he looks. I wouldn’t impose this to my unique son if I knew he couldn’t bear with it.”

“My apologies, Sir.”

Akashi’s father smirked. “You probably think I’m an abusive father, right?”

“I never said or thought such a thing, Sir.”

“Don’t misunderstand: my son is my everything. All I’ve done was for him. I worked hard to be where I am today, and I want to see him follow in my footsteps. This world is merciless. There’s no place for the weak ones.”

“I understand, Sir.”

“Just remember to put limits on it. I don’t want to see you toying his mind and body with useless tortures.”

“Yes Sir.”

* * *

In the afternoon.

Seijuro tried to have some rest after have finished his work. But it was just impossible to get comfortable.

_“Why did you leave me? Maybe Father would have reconsidered his decision if I still had your eye…”_

No answer. Seijuro was used to speak to himself. Actually, he started to develop split personality symptoms after his mother’s death, when he was five. He never had friends and used to be very lonely. His servants were just there to assist him during his assignments or his teachings. The only hobby he had was horseback riding with his favorite horse, Yukimara. But with the years, he had less time to ride him. Fortunately for him, he could play basketball. It was actually to socialize that he chose this sport. His mother encouraged him and he found some friends and the challenge he needed to believe in himself…

He got interrupted in his thoughts when he received a message. He checked his cell phone.

_“Aka-chin. Are you busy?”_

He smiled when he saw the sender.

_“Atsushi. What can I do for you?”_

_“I wondered if you could help me with my homework please? I have a work to finish for tomorrow and Muro-chin isn’t as good as you…”_

_“No problem. Tell me.”_

_“So sorry to bother you during your Sunday, Aka-chin…but you’re the best and you always helped me when we were in Teiko…”_

_“I’m glad if I can help you, Atsushi.”_

_“Aka-chin is good to explain…I miss it now we’re not in the same school anymore.”_

Seijuro remembered this time. Atsushi always requested some help because he could barely stay focused during class. But it never bothered him since Atsushi was working hard. Besides, before the incident which woke up the emperor eye in him, Atsushi used to be obedient with him.

_“Is it still hard for you to study during class?”_

_“Yes…but Muro-chin helps me a lot.”_

_“Good. Keep working. Show me your homework.”_

Akashi passed the rest of the afternoon helping Murasakibara with his homework at distance. Actually, it helped him a lot to not think about his injuries. He stayed focused on him and relaxed a bit, forgetting his tiredness and his pain. It was a short moment of happiness he really enjoyed. But happiness never lasted long…someone knocked at his door again. Seijuro looked at the hour and became tense again.

“Akashi-sama. It’s time to receive your punishment.”

Seijuro nodded and followed Ren. He was trying to prepare himself mentally and began to undress his top when Ren stopped him.

“Keep your clothes on, Akashi-sama. You won’t be whipped again today.”

“?”

“Just sit down, please.”

Seijuro was wondering what was going on. _“Did Father change his mind?”_

“I’m just going to talk to you during 40 minutes.”

Talking…it wasn’t just exactly what Ren had in mind. There were several ways to torture someone without hurting him physically…and in his current and fragile state, Seijuro would understand soon the meaning of this “conversation.”

* * *

Monday.

Time to go back to school.

Seijuro left his home without taking his breakfast. He had passed a second night without sleeping. His eyes were red with dark rings. He had cried all the night after the last session of punishment with Ren. He looked still affected by this, if it wasn’t even more than the first time he met the man. There was no comparison between physical and mental torture. In two days, Seijuro had experienced both. And it was just the beginning. Still 104 days left…

Walking to his school, he completely ignored the environment around him. He couldn’t hear the noises, the conversations of the students, the bell ringing, his friends calling him…

“Sei-chan!”

“Oi! Akashi!!”

But Seijuro was lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t hear them. Reo went after him and grabbed his shoulder.

But Seijuro flinched and groaned abruptly at the second Reo’s hand touched his shoulder.

“Arg!”

“Sei-chan! What’s wrong? I barely touched you…”

“Oh..Reo. Sorry. I didn’t hear you coming guys…”

“But we’re calling you since almost five minutes!” replied Eikichi.

“Sorry…”

“Sei-chan…are you ok?” demanded Reo, concerned.

“Yes. I just dislocated my shoulder yesterday so it hurts…”

“Sorry Sei-chan! I didn’t know…”

“It’s ok Reo. Don’t worry.”

“But…are you alright for practice after school?”

“Of course. I just need to go easy.” The bell rang. “We better hurry, guys. Let’s go.”

Seijuro was usually a very good student. But today, he was incapable to stay focused during class. He couldn’t stop remember the previous night.

_Last night._

_“Do you consider yourself healthily, Akashi-sama?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You seem to be in good form. Practicing sport is good and I know you take care of eating healthy.”_

_“So why do you ask me that if you already know it?”_

_“I wasn’t talking about your physical condition, but about your mental state.”_

_“…”_

_“Your father told me about your mental disorders.”_

_“I don’t have any.”_

_“You’re sick, Akashi-kun.”_

_“No, I am…”_

_“That’s not a question, Akashi-kun, but a statement. You’re sick.”_

_“…”_

_“Sickness is a sign of weakness. You’re weak. People are chosen to lead the others because they’re strong. We need strong leaders to reach our goal.”_

_“…”_

_“Your team won the Interhigh. But you lose the Winter cup. Do you know why?”_

_“Because Seirin was stronger than us.”_

_“No. You didn’t play during the Interhigh, that’s why Rakuzan won. But you had to play for the Winter cup to ruin your team’s chances to get the victory.”_

_“…”_

_“I saw your game against Jabberwock.”_

_“I won the game with my team.”_

_“Indeed. With your TEAM. But when we compare your role and your teammates’ ones, don’t you think you were a bit absent?”_

_“?”_

_“I heard about the “emperor eye”. Your servants as your father told me you could get everything what you want, you could defeat everyone, even the stronger ones, just with this eye…but I saw nothing. Why don’t you use it against me?”_

_“…”_

_“Maybe because it’s not effective anymore? It didn’t seem to have worked against Jabberwock.”_

_“It worked.”_

_“Yes. At the end of the game…once. And if I remember correctly, you weren’t the one to shoot, right?”_

**_“Die…”_ **

_“This is thanks to your teammates you won this game, no thanks to you, and you know it.”_

_“We all had a role in this game. That’s why we won. That’s what a team is.”_

_“But you’re more a burden than an asset for your team, Akashi-kun.”_

_“You know nothing about me.”_

_“During your game against Seirin, your coach asked you to stay on the bench because your mood had a bad influence on your teammates. Remember?”_

_“How could he know this?” thought Seijuro._

_“Your father talked with your coach about a few months ago. He was worried about your mental state and he suggested to your father to make something about this.”_

_“The coach…did that? Did I look so bad?” wondered Seijuro._

_“What a shame for the heir of Akashi’s family to be so disgraced. Have you ever thought about how embarrassing it was for your father to hear this about his unique son?”_

_“…”_

_“You must understand it’s not just a hobby or a passion. Your attitude in public shows who you are. What do you think people imagine when they hear the Rakuzan’s captain is a teenager suffering of mental disorders?”_

_“…”_

_“If you can’t be good enough, try at least to no embarrass your family and your teammates with your problems.”_

_“…”_

_“People hate losers. The winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. People already hated you before your defeat…why do you think they encouraged Seirin rather than Rakuzan?”_

_“…”_

_“The whole crowd was calling Seirin, even your previous teammates in Teiko.”_

_“No…not all of them…Atsushi. Atsushi didn’t…” recalled Seijuro._

_“Everybody already understood you were nothing anymore. The red king was useless for himself as for his team…and you led them to the defeat…you should have stayed on the bench, Akashi-kun.”_

_“Atsushi didn’t…”he repeated this to himself again and again._

_“Rakuzan is a prestigious college. They are also mentioned as the defending champion of the Winter Cup for the past five years and the school who won most tournaments...and you ruined everything in one game.”_

_“…”_

_“Don’t misunderstand, Akashi-kun. The defeat is one thing, but being led to the defeat because of a sick person is another one.”_

_“…”_

_“You must cease to be a burden for your teammates and for your family, Akashi-kun.”_

_“Am I that useless? No. He’s wrong. I brought my teammates to the Zone. I discovered Tetsuya’s talent. I even managed to cool down Atsushi when he wanted to stop training like Daiki did…I’m not useless…I’m not a burden.” Said Seijuro to himself._

_“All of the insignificant things you have done to prove yourself useful and worthy are nothing compared to your mistakes. Look at yourself, Akashi-kun. We can’t say you’re fit to be a basketball player. You’re shorter and you’re not particularly strong…so you have to compensate with your skills. You have to work harder…”_

_…_

_During 40 minutes, Ren talked about his weaknesses, ruining his pride down. Each word was a reproach. At the end of this, the low self-esteem Seijuro had for himself disappeared…he had tried to convince himself he wasn’t like this, but each time he was about to talk back, Ren replied with another argument before he could even say it out loud. It was as if he could guess what Seijuro was thinking…_

* * *

The rest of the day wasn’t better. Akashi couldn’t have eaten his bento because of the depression and his body still hurt. Usually, he was glad to practice after school since he loved basket ball, but today, everything was bitter.

Each move hurt. Every touch, every contact hurt. Reo had told to the coach Seijuro wasn’t in the best condition to play since he had a dislocated shoulder. But he had insisted to train like the others.

“Alright guys. That’s enough for today.” Said the coach at the end of the training.

“Good work today!”

Akashi wiped the sweat on his forehead and was about to reach the lockers when the coach called him.

“Akashi-kun. Can I have a word please?”

“Yes Sir.”

He waited for everybody’s departure to talk in private with Seijuro.

“How are you feeling? Is your shoulder ok?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“You better take some days off for the training. No need to rush. I want you to be in the perfect form for the next tournament.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Fine…anyway, how are you feeling in general?”

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“I mean…I know you had a hard time to accept the defeat against Seirin, but you had a great game against Jabberwock so I hope you recovered from this.”

“I did Sir. I think losing was necessary to make me understand victory is never granted in advance…”

“Yes. You must remain humble and never underestimate your opponents.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. That’s all what I wanted to hear. You can go and get change now.”

“Sir…may I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Have you…talked to my father about me after our defeat against Seirin?”

“Oh…” The coach looked embarrassed. “He told you?”

“Yes. But he didn’t tell me what you said…”

“Actually, it was your father who contacted me. He wanted to know how you took your defeat and if you were alright. I must confess that I was pretty worried for you when I saw you so down…so I told him you would need more time to accept this…”

But Seijuro remembered what Ren told him last night and he could see his coach was lying to him.

“Nobody is flawless, Akashi-kun. You’re a great leader and the best asset of our team, so just accept sometimes you can’t be the stronger one.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Well, if you want to erase this bitter memory, you know what to do.”

“Yes. This year, we’ll win.”

“Definitely.”

Seijuro had left before everybody; Usually, he took a shower and changed clothes as everybody in the locker. But it was something impossible today or they would see the marks on his body. He pretended to be late for something and left his friends and teammates behind him; Everybody noticed something was wrong with Seijuro, but they thought he had still a problem to get over their defeat…so they didn’t insist. He was actually busy since he had to go back home before 7:00 to receive his daily punishment.

Walking in the streets to reach his house, he felt the need to stop. He took his cell phone and sent a message to Atsushi.

_“Atsushi. Was your homework good enough for your teacher?”_

His friend replied immediately. _“Aka-chin! Thanks a lot! I’ve got good grades thanks to you! I was about to send you a message…”_

_“I’m happy for you. Don’t hesitate to contact me again if you are in troubles.”_

_“Aka-chin is so nice. I don’t want to ask you too much…”_

_“It doesn’t bother me. Really.”_

_“I wish I could be like you, Aka-chin. But I’m too lazy…”_

_“You’re good enough the way you are, Atsushi.”_

He didn’t receive a reply immediately. He started to wonder if he hadn’t said something embarrassing. But what he read after two minutes of waiting made him change his mind.

_“You always make things better than it looks, Aka-chin…I like the way you make me feel each time I talk with you.”_

_“You just can’t see the way you really are, Atsushi, that’s all. I’m not trying to make you better than you are, because you don’t need it.”_

_“Same for you…Aka-chin.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You’re good enough the way you are, but I can feel you don’t think this way. You can talk to me if you’re not feeling well, ok?”_

_“Why are you saying that all of sudden?”_

_“Because…I can feel Aka-chin is feeling bad…”_

_“Who said I’m feeling bad?”_

_“I like seeing Aka-chin smiling…but only when you’re really happy and not when you’re forcing yourself. Maybe I’m slow but I’m not blind…”_

Seijuro sighed. He worried his friend. He couldn’t even use his poker-face correctly. Kuroko had seen it, but he didn’t expect Atsushi would notice it too. The last time they were all reunited, he had seen Atsushi and Kuroko talking about him, so it was probably related. 

_“I promise to talk to you if there’s something wrong.”_

_“Ok…”_

_“I need to go now. Take care of you, Atsushi.”_

_“Yes. See you soon Aka-chin and take care.”_

This short moment texting with Atsushi was enough to make him smile again. Murasakibara always brought him joy. He made him laugh and he couldn’t get enough to spoil and praise him…he was definitely too cute…

When Akashi arrived, his father’s car wasn’t there anymore, which meant he went back to business trip again, without saying goodbye. In the Garden, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of a ball rolling and bouncing on the ground. He approached and saw Ren playing basket ball. The man turned around when he heard his footsteps.

“Akashi-kun. Welcome back.”

“Where’s Father?”

“He left this morning for China, for at least two weeks.”

“I see.”

“How was school?”

“Do you really care?” he asked back.

Ren chuckled. “You really hate me, Akashi-kun, don’t you?”

“I never reply to stupid or rhetorical questions.”

“I’m doing this because your father asked me.”

“I know. And you’re taking a delightful pleasure to do this, don’t you?”

“I don’t deny it.” he moved closer with the ball still in his hands. “I’m not sadistic but I hate spoiled brats who think they can run the world just because they have money and power.”

“If you think I’m this sort of persons, that means you’re not as smart as I imagined.”

“Prove me you’re not like this, then. Tell me what sort of man you are, Akashi-kun.”

“I’ve nothing to prove to you. I know my value.”

Seijuro turned his back on him and walked away when Ren hit him throwing the ball roughly on him.

“Arg!!” Seijuro fell on his knees because of the pain and turned around, glaring at him. “You…”

“Punishment time, Akashi-kun. Get up on your feet and let’s start it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is written in bold is important and will be explained later. See you.


	3. Beneath the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos, guys!

The next morning.

Akashi’s condition was getting worse. The lack of sleep, the physical and mental abuses, his loneliness…all of this was killing him softly. Some people, like Murasakibara or Kuroko noticed there was something wrong, but never dared to ask frankly. Seijuro always pretended everything was alright even with his teammates and in front of his coach. But the truth was it started to be noticed physically. He was losing weight and his face was wearing the marks of the punishment Ren gave to him every day…but whatever. He had to save the appearances and he did.

During the lunch break, he had told to his friends to not wait for him. he had found another excuse to leave.

“Guys…don’t you think Sei-chan is weird lately?” asked Reo.

“Yes. He looks like trash…” added Kotaro. “Do you think it’s related to his conversation with the coach yesterday?”

“I don’t think so. He was already weird since we’re back to school.” Replied Eikichi. “But he’s too proud to tell something is wrong anyway. It was easier to deal with him when he was a psycho…”

“Don’t be so rude, Nebuya-kun! With or without the emperor eye, Sei-chan is still a great player!” said Reo to defend him. “I’ll go after him. I’ll see you later, guys.”

Reo got up and left the cafeteria. He tried to call Akashi but he didn’t pick up.

He was walking in the corridors, still trying to call him when he passed in front of the toilets and heard a ring bell. It caught his attention and he pushed the door to come in.

There was a bag near of the washbasin. He could hear someone was throwing up. The door was locked so he couldn’t see who it was. The phone was still ringing in the bag so when Reo stopped calling Akashi, it stopped too. He understood it was Akashi’s bag so the person who was behind this door couldn’t be anyone else…

“Sei-chan?” called Reo. “Is that you? Are you ok?”

From his position, Seijuro continued to throw up but tensed when he recognized Reo’s voice. He didn’t want to let anybody see him so weak and he cursed himself mentally to not have taken his bag or at least to not have put his phone on vibrate.

“Sei-chan? “

“It..is ok, Reo. I’m just…a bit sick…” replied Seijuro weakly.

“I’ll bring you to the infirmary. Open the door.”

“I told you I’m ok…it’s probably just a cold…”

Seijuro opened the door and went to wash his mouth and hands. Reo got worried even more.

“Let me check your forehead. If you have fever, we better go to…” Reo was about to touch Seijuro’s forehead when he slapped his hand coldly.

“Reo.”

His friend moved back, a bit threatened. Akashi took a large breath and cooled down. He showed a gentle smile.

“I’m thankful to see you worry so much for me, but I’m alright. I’m just a bit tired. I’ll take some medicine so it’s alright. I don’t have fever.”

Reo looked a bit relieved. For a second, he thought the emperor was back…but seeing Seijuro’s gentle smile reassured him.

“You should go back to home, Sei-chan. You need to rest.”

“We still have training after school.”

“You’re not in condition to train!”

“Reo, I told you I’m fine, didn’t i?”

“Yes but…you don’t look fine for me…or for the others.”

“Did somebody complain about me?”

“No! Of course not! But you are our captain…and our friend! It’s normal for us to worry about you when you’re feeling bad…”

“That’s right. I’m your captain, so I know better than anyone what I must do or how to take care of myself.”

“Sei-chan…”

Seijuro walked closer and put his hand on Reo’s shoulder. “Reo. I really appreciate your kindness. But I’m a big boy, ok?”

“I know. I didn’t want to look down on you, Sei-chan…”

“I never said that. Just trust me. If I tell you I’m alright, that means exactly what it is.”

“Yes…”

“We have a champion’s league to prepare; there’s no way we would fail twice for the Winter cup.”

“But…it doesn’t mean you have to force yourself until you collapse just because you want to win. We all want to win, so please…”

“It won’t happen, don’t worry. By the way, let’s get out of here. I want to have some fresh air…”

“Yes. Have you eaten Sei-chan?”

“Yes. But let’s have a drink before returning to class.”

“Ok. I’ll buy it for you. I know your tastes.”

“Thank you. I’ll be waiting for you on the rooftop.”

“Great!” Reo left Akashi and went to buy their drinks. He didn’t waste time and joined him right away.

When he arrived there, Seijuro was on his back. He was holding his stomach and had an expression of pain on his face. Reo was worried and understood his friend was feeling really bad. He was about to call him but he renounced when Seijuro turned around and came closer. He was smiling and looked to feel refreshed.

“You did it fast.”

“Yes…”

Actually, Akashi had heard Reo coming and he used his usual poker-face to hide his pain. Reo was naïve, but not blind. He could see Seijuro was faking it…but he also knew he wouldn’t get any answer forcing him to confess.

“Let’s sit.”

They both sat, drinking silently. Akashi was staring at the sky with a melancholic expression.

“What are you thinking about, Sei-chan?”

“Oh…I wonder how Mayuzumi is doing now…”

“Yes. It’s too bad he didn’t stay in contact with us…”

Akashi fixed Reo in the eyes. “You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean, Reo.”

“Huh?”

“We haven’t treated him well. Mayuzumi was looked down upon from the Uncrowned Kings and that annoyed him. However, he began to be respected when he went under my tutelage and became the new phantom sixth man. You, as his team-mates began to acknowledge his skills but somehow, Mayuzumi was still resentful of your past behavior to him.”

“That’s true but…”

“When Mayuzumi lost his misdirection, you as the other Uncrowned Kings were bitter in your criticism and proposed to sub him out. I supposed he internally noted how you guys acted friendly when he was useful but immediately turned your back when he was not.”

Reo looked down, a bit ashamed. “But…what about you, Sei-chan?”

“What do you mean?”

“You always treated us bad until you changed during the game against Seirin. I was glad because you really gave us consideration and strength. I like you better this way because I can see how Sei-chan really is deep inside now…but when I think about the way you treated Mayuzumi, it’s different…”

“I don’t understand. Tell me.”

“You call him with honorifics and by his last name when you always called us by our first name. You never got mad against him when he treated you really bad during the game with Seirin. He insulted you and said you were pathetic but you didn’t seem to mind…even now, you don’t care…so why were you so kind with him when you were so rude with us?”

“You’re wrong, Reo.”

“Ah?”

“I suppose it’s difficult for you to understand, and to be honest, I don’t want to talk about this with you. But let’s say to be short that I used to be the way I was with you since I left Teiko. It wasn’t because of you I was like this. It was already this way before coming to Rakuzan…but during the game against Seirin, the real Akashi Seijuro came back. The emperor eye wasn’t just abilities among others…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. But to answer to your question, I suppose I saw Mayuzumi as I saw Kuroko in the past, but with a notable difference: Tetsuya got used to his lack of presence but Mayuzumi hated it. Behind his facade, he is very proud and can't stand being looked down upon. However, he is also a realist and aware of his own limitations. In contrast to Tetsuya, who dedicates himself to teamwork and supporting others, Mayuzumi has shown little interest in solidarity and claimed to only pass for his own sake. But I wanted to make him feel needed in the team. Everyone has a role to play in a game. Treating him the same way as you wouldn’t have worked with him.”

“If you say so…”

“It doesn’t mean I respect him more than you, guys. But I suppose the side of mine was still there while “he” was taking my place…Tetsuya and Atsushi were right about this…”

“He?”

“My other self who used the emperor eye.”

“…”

“Reo. You said it yourself. I changed. But the truth is I was suffering from split personality since I was in Teiko.”

“But…”

“The real me was sleeping deep inside and since my other self was stronger than me, I let him take my place.”

“Sei-chan…”

“I didn’t tell you, guys, and that’s probably why all of you didn’t recognize me during our game against Seirin. But I trust you enough to tell you now. So please, keep it for yourself.”

“Of..of course, Sei-chan! But…why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because it was easier to let people think I had a special ability rather than let them think I was suffering from this mental disorder…”

“Sei-chan…”

“Are you afraid of me now you know it?”

“No! Of course not! Sei-chan is Sei-chan. I don’t care. But you should…”

“I feel better now. My other self left once for all, so you don’t need to worry.”

“Does that mean you’re cured from this split personality?”

“I guess…but it’s hard to get used to this. I passed several years under his domination, so sometimes I can feel a bit strange. So, don’t worry for me please.”

Reo smiled and put his hand on Seijuro’s shoulder. “I’m glad Sei-chan trusts me enough to tell me this. I’ll always support you, so please feel free to talk to me when you’d feel bad.”

“Thanks Reo.”

Actually, Akashi had confessed this to Reo to not let him know about the abuses he was suffering. Reo was insistent and he wouldn’t have let him go until he would have told him the truth. But this way, he could give him a good excuse…besides, it wasn’t a secret for anybody anymore since they all saw the change of his personality during Seirin and Jabberwock games. He needed more time.

“We better go now. Thanks for the drink.”

Akashi got up and walked away to throw his empty bottle in the garbage can. Reo was getting up too when he noticed Akashi’s bag was open. He was about to close it for him when he saw his little bag inside. Since Seijuro was on his back, he took a glance and saw his bento. He realized he had lied to him when he told him he had already eaten.

“Sei-chan…”

“Yes?”

“If…” Reo tried to find his words. “If you’re feeling bad, please don’t hold on. I’ll be there and I would never judge you. You don’t have to be flawless in front of me…”

“I know. Nobody is flawless anyway…”

“So…you have nothing to say to me?”

“Don’t you think I already said enough, Reo?”

“Yes…I suppose you did.”

Akashi took his bag and walked away. “Let’s go.”

Reo didn’t follow him immediately. _“Sei-chan…why are you lying to me? Are you hurting yourself on purpose or…are you still suffering from this split personality? Why…are you becoming so thin?”_

* * *

This conversation with Reo had exhausted him. In order to save the appearances, he had to tell him about his mental disorder. He was feeling dishonored. But it was necessary; he trusted Reo and he knew he wouldn’t tell the others…even if people probably and already guessed it by themselves.

_“I must hold it. Nobody must see this side of me. I’m not weak…I can’t let them see me weak and defenseless…”_

From his position, Reo was staring at Seijuro, worried. He was wondering if his friend was really cured from his split personality.

_“Whatever you can say, Sei-chan, you don’t look good at all…”_

Seijuro was trying to stay focused during class, but he could feel Reo’s eyes on his back.

_“I lowered my guard again. I must keep my mouth close. I must endure this alone. I went through a lot of things since years, I can’t give up and show this pathetic side of me again…I don’t want to be pitied.”_

Reo’s eyes never stopped looking at him. “ _You need help. Don’t be so proud and let me help you, Sei-chan…”_

Seijuro kept trying to stay focused but it was impossible. The pressure was getting bigger each passing day and now, people started to notice it. First Kuroko, then, Murasakibara and now Reo. Other people seemed to notice his sudden change but not at the point to worry that much than his three friends did.

_“It’s just a question of strength. I must become stronger. I must hold it.”_

_The previous night._

_The ball had hit him in the back, touching the injuries he got from Ren. The pain was hard to stand and he let escape a groan._

_“Get up on your feet and turn around.”_

_But Seijuro didn’t obey immediately, not like he didn’t want to but he just couldn’t. Ren got tired to wait so he moved closer and threw the ball on his back again, more roughly, which made him fall on his stomach, face to the ground._

_“Get up or I’ll continue to hit your back.”_

_Seijuro tried to lift his body with his arms but he was shaking because of the pain. Since he hadn’t eaten or slept much, he was exhausted and his body couldn’t bear with it anymore._

_He wasn’t as fast as Ren wanted, so the cruel man hit him again on the back, getting closer._

_“Arg!”_

_“You’re too slow. Get up.”_

_While he was trying to get up on his knees, Ren never stopped hitting him with the ball. He could feel the man put all of his strength in each move. After five or six hits, the white shirt began to let appear some traces of blood. Seijuro’s injuries started to re-open._

_“Look what you’ve done, Akashi-kun. Your shirt is dirty now.”_

_But it didn’t stop him and he hit again but this time in the face. The ball came back to his owner, bouncing. Now, Seijuro was sat on his bottom, facing Ren. He still couldn’t get up._

_“You have no right to complain, young master. This is the least you deserve to reflect on your actions.”_

_Ren threw the ball again on his direction, aiming the head again, when Seijuro got the ball with one hand and stopped it. He lifted slowly his head, glaring at the man._

_“Looks like you kept some good reflexes. So? What are you going to do now you have the ball? Hitting me back maybe?”_

_Seijuro remained quiet. After a few minutes of hesitation and glaring at Ren, he finally found the strength to get up on his feet. He was still holding the ball in his hands, but he decided to give it back to his “owner”._

_Ren smirked and took pleasure to see him so obedient and submissive._

_“You’re so predictable, Akashi-kun.” Then, he threw the ball again, aiming his chest this time. The violence of the shot made him step back but he didn’t fall._

_The ball came back again to Ren, bouncing. He collected it on the ground and waited for Seijuro to go back on his position, as an immobile target._

_He could feel the hatred and the rage in Seijuro’s eyes, but also the pain and the despair._

_“Don’t forget it’s just the beginning, Akashi-kun.”_

_The punishment time lasted 40 minutes as every day; but at the end of this, Seijuro was bleeding again everywhere he had been whipped. In addition of that, the violence of the shots hit repetitively his stomach and his ribs, which hurt him terribly. He had even thrown up because of the pain while Ren was hitting him with the ball. It didn’t stop him._

_After that rude time and after had treated his injuries again, Seijuro couldn’t have kept the food he had eaten with difficulties and threw up everything after dinner. Even drinking water was painful, so he started to suffer from hunger and dehydration…he knew at this rhythm, he would die. But Ren was careful enough to not lead him to death. He would torture him until the end of the sentence keeping him alive._

* * *

Practice time.

Reo didn’t speak much to Akashi after their conversation. But he kept his eyes on him to be sure to react in case of he would faint. Akashi was clearly in a bad condition.

But strangely, he managed to train as usual. Despite the lack of food and sleep, without talking about the abuses he was suffering from, he did it. Sometimes, he contained himself to not cry or shout when he got physical contact with his teammates, but he endured it. Reo was stunned by his stamina.

_“Maybe I worry too much…Sei-chan looks fine now. It was probably just a moment of depression?”_ thought Reo.

“Alright guys! That’s enough for today. Good job everyone!” said the coach.

Everybody went to the lockers to change and to take a shower. Again, Seijuro stayed away, pretending to talk to the coach, to be sure no one would ask why he didn’t take his shower or at least get change.

He waited and waited again until everybody finally left. He didn’t take a shower but got change quickly. After this rude training, he was exhausted. He took the time to recover but fell on his knees. Now he was alone, he could breathe. He didn’t need to pretend…

The pain came back again and he put his hand on his stomach. He managed to find the strength to rush to the toilets to throw up again. He had eaten nothing since hours now but he was so exhausted and abused that he was throwing up bile.

In the corner, Reo had stayed, too worried to leave without checking his condition first. He didn’t move and observed Seijuro in the shadow.

Akashi washed his mouth and hands again before taking his bag to leave. Keeping his composure in public was harder than it looked. But he was forced to. After some minutes walking, he could feel someone was following him, so he turned around but saw no one.

He smiled sadly. “ _I thought I fooled you…but you’re smarter than I thought, Reo…”_ he thought silently.

His friend had hid behind a tree but he knew Akashi had seen him. He felt stupid and wondered what he was supposed to do now. But when he decided to confront him, Seijuro already left.

“Sei-chan…”

* * *

Tokyo.

Kuroko and Kagami just finished their training. Since Kagami was always hungry, they stopped at Maji burger to have some dinner together.

“Ah…I’m full.” Commented Kagami after have eaten almost twenty cheeseburgers.

“I still can’t understand how you can eat that much, Kagami-kun…”

“Shut up…”

Kuroko was drinking his vanilla milkshake when his phone rang. He checked his phone and took the call.

“Hello?”

_“Tetsu!!”_

“Oh. Momoi-san. How are you?”

_“I’m fine thank you. How are you? Are you still training seriously with Kagami-kun?”_

“Yes. We’re preparing the next Winter cup. How is Aomine-kun?”

_“He’s fine. Thanks for asking. He went back to training. Well, we had to promise him an annual subscription to his dirty magazines but he’s serious now so it’s ok…”_

“It’s good to hear he found the passion again.”

_“Yes…anyway. It’s Murasakibara’s birthday soon, so I wanted to organize something for him. Can you help me? Since Kagami-kun is a good friend of Tatsuya-kun, maybe he can help too?”_

“Sure. Tell me how we can help you.”

_“I want to make a big surprise to him so it would be nice to go to Akita with everybody. Can you ask to Kagami-kun Tatsuya’s number please? I’d like to ask him for help too.”_

“No problem. It’s really nice of you, Momoi-san.”

_“Ah…I’m glad. Each time we meet, I feel so happy to see you guys playing together. I’ll contact the others as well.”_

“Thank you. See you soon.”


	4. Out of sight but not out of mind

The days passed and looked similar. Each day was a painful day for Akashi. Ren alternated physical and mental abuse. But each time Seijuro thought it couldn’t be worse, he got surprised. Ren always knew where to hit to hurt.

But the more he got hurt, the more Seijuro became stronger mentally. He knew Reo was observing him because he was worried. So he had to make sure he wouldn’t let any trace of weakness. On the same time, he made sure to run his team and train properly. The Winter cup was the main goal and this time, Seirin or any other team wouldn’t win against Rakuzan.

His teammates and his coach were amazed by his leadership. The whole team was improving each passing day. Akashi was uncompromising but his tutelage and his training were great. He was highly respected by everybody and he seemed to have found his place again. The team stayed focused on the same goal: the victory. Everybody was thinking about this…everybody except Reo. The boy could feel Akashi’s attitude was just a mask. He was suffering but was strong enough to hide it very well. Nobody noticed it, even the coach. But Reo had seen it. He had seen how much Akashi was feeling bad…how much he became thinner, how much he was forcing himself to smile and to appear flawless in front of everyone.

He hadn’t tried to talk with Akashi again after their last conversation. But Seijuro was still kind and gentle with him; he never saw him throw up again, but he couldn’t get rid of this disturbing feeling that Akashi was suffering. He felt a bit hurt to see his friend didn’t talk to him like he did previously and started to wonder if he hadn’t done something wrong to lose his trust.

One day after the training.

For the first time, Akashi hadn’t waited for his teammates’ departure to join them in the lockers. He still avoided to get change with them or to take a shower. Reo just finished dressing when he saw his captain coming closer.

“Reo? Are you ready to leave?”

“Oh! Sei-chan. Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes. Are you busy or something? I wanted to have a moment with you.”

“Not at all! Let’s go!” said Reo smiling happy.

Akashi smiled back and walked away, waiting for his friend in front of the entrance.

“Would you like to have a drink before going home? The round’s on me.” Proposed Akashi.

“Sure…”

They went to their favorite place. Since they studied in the same school, they always went there during their free time. The place was famous in Kyoto to make the best coffees and hot chocolates of the city.

“Here your drinks.” Said the waitress bringing them their hot drinks.

“Thank you.”

Reo was already savoring it smelling the delicious hot chocolate scent. He had also ordered a slice of his favorite cheesecake. “Thank you so much Sei-chan!”

“You’re welcome.”

Seeing Reo so happy made Akashi smiling. Reo’s expression recalled him Atsushi’s one, each time he was eating something sweet.

_“Atsushi…it’s almost his birthday…I need to think about his present.”_

“Sei-chan?”

“Yes?”

“You look thoughtful. What are you thinking about?”

“I just remembered it’s Atsushi’s birthday soon.”

“Murasakibara-kun?”

“Yes.”

“Have you already thought about his present?”

Akashi laughed. “It won’t be hard to find a good one…if it’s something sweet with chocolate and sugar, it would be fine for him.”

“Yes, that’s true…I wonder how he can eat that much…”

Reo noticed the expression on Akashi’s face. He looked really happy when he thought about Murasakibara. His smile was sincere and not forced this time.

“Sei-chan.”

“Yes?”

“You…really treasure your friendship with him and with your former teammates, right?”

“The same way I treasure my friendship with you, Reo.”

Reo blushed.

“I must confess my invitation wasn’t selfless. I wanted to see you.”

“Oh…but what for?”

“To thank you.”

“To…thank me? But I did nothing special…”

“Yes you did. You listened to me and you didn’t judge me. You didn’t change the way you act with me knowing about my problems…and it means a lot to me.”

“Sei-chan.”

“I feel better lately. I managed to accept myself the way I am and it’s thanks to you. I know I’m not alone and I have friends around me if I’m feeling down…and one of those friends is particularly loyal and precious to me…” he looked at Reo to make him understand he was talking about him.

“Sei-chan is saying embarrassing things…” blushed again Reo.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“No! it’s just…I’m not used to see Sei-chan so honest with his feelings…”

“Yes…I can guess. It’s also unusual for me as well.”

Reo smiled. “I noticed you’re feeling better lately. But I couldn’t help to worry…”

“I know. I saw you followed me after training.”

Reo felt really embarrassed and apologized immediately; “I’m sorry Sei-chan! I’m not a stalker I swear! I was just worried because I saw you throwing up and I was concerned about the way you lost weight recently…don’t be mad at me, please!!”

But Akashi smiled again, taking his hand to reassure him. “How could I be mad against you, Reo, when you worry that much for me? I feel so cherished by you. I’m glad we have met…”

His friend was almost crying. Reo was well known as one of the uncrowned kings, but he really cared about Akashi. He affectionately called him "Sei-chan" since they met, while the others never dared calling him this way; but Akashi had accepted it from Reo, even under the domination of his other-self.

“Reo. I just wanted to reassure you. I’m alright now. You don’t need to worry that much for me, please. I’m really feeling better, I’m not lying. I think you can see by yourself, right?”

“Yes…”

“I told you I would come to you if I needed to talk, so here I am. I want to share this with you.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Sei-chan.”

“I was suffering from stress lately, so I had some eating disorders but I saw a doctor recently and I’m feeling better.”

“Why were you that stressed?”

“Accepting to be defeated when you never lost in your whole life isn’t easy. Besides, the last game against Jabberwock put a big pressure on us…without talking about my duties with my father, so I guess it forms a whole. But now it’s fine.”

Reo sighed, relieved. “It’s good to hear that from you. I don’t feel I did anything special to help you, but I’m relieved to know you’re feeling better. Please, don’t push yourself, ok?”

“Sure. Thanks again for your support, Reo.”

After a nice moment, the two friends went back to home. When Reo finally left, Seijuro stopped forcing himself and stopped pretend.

_“I managed to convince Reo…it wasn’t easy…I need to be more careful.”_

Walking back to home, he began to feel sick again and rushed to the first corner to throw up the drink he took with Reo a few minutes ago. The truth was he was still suffering from eating disorders but he had to save the appearances in front of his friend. Reo was naïve and even if Akashi had to work harder to convince him, he managed to do it.

* * *

“Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

“…”

Ren turned his back on him.

“Can I take a shower before we start?” asked Akashi.

“No. You’re going to practice again so you’ll shower after. Follow me.”

He obeyed as always and came with him in the garden. Akashi was surprised to see a little carpet of shattered glass.

“Stand above it.” said Ren coldly.

“What for?”

“During your training, you do push-ups, right? So you know how to do it.”

Akashi was shaking mentally. If he couldn’t do it properly, he could hurt himself. He did what Ren asked and started doing push-ups above the glass. It wasn’t that hard, but after five minutes non-stop, he started to feel weak. His arms were shaking.

“Five minutes more.” said Ren.

Akashi tried desperately to find the mental strength to not crack; he couldn’t; first because it was a question of pride, second because he would get hurt pretty bad…but he held on.

But he suddenly felt a foot pressing on his back. He almost touched the broken glass but managed to hold on. It was close…very close.

“Lower.”

So many feelings were mixing in Akashi’s head: rage, hatred, fear, tiredness, depression, despair, pain, determination, strength…

**_“Don’t let him drag you down.”_ **

This voice echoed in Akashi’s head as if someone was talking to him…the same way his other-self used to do.

**_“Fight.”_ **

Despite Ren’s efforts to break him, Akashi did it. He took several minutes to recover his breath. His numb limbs were still shaking, but Ren didn’t let him the time to recover more that he already started another rude exercise.

At the end of his torment, Akashi could finally rest. He went straight to the shower but his legs couldn’t stand his weigh anymore and he fell on his knees. The water was pouring on his fragile body.

**_“You’re stronger than that, Seijuro.”_ **

_“Wh..what is it? Are you…back?”_

**_“The stronger ones never kneel. Rise up.”_ **

_“Who are you?”_

**_“Everything is a question of mental strength. They can do whatever they want, as long as you’re strong mentally, they will never break you.”_ **

_“So…you’re back?”_

**_“No, Seijuro. The emperor is gone.”_ **

_“Then…who are you?”_

The voice disappeared as fast as it appeared. Seijuro stopped wondering what just happened. He had no strength left for this. He finished showering and got dressed.

He fell heavily on his bed and closed his eyes, when his cell phone rang.

“Hello?”

_“Sei-chan!”_

“Oh. Satsuki. How are you?”

_“I’m fine thank you. Long time no see.”_

“Yes. Does Daiki still train seriously?”

_“Of course! I never give him the chance to escape from this. Shiochi-kun helps me a lot for this!”_

“It’s good to hear this. By the way, do you remember it’s Atsushi’s birthday soon?”

_“Yes! That’s exactly why I called you! You’re amazing, Sei-chan! You never forget a birthday!”_

“There’s nothing to be amazed about, Satsuki.”

_“I want to organize a party like we did for Tetsu. So all of us have to go to Akita. I already talked to Tatsuya-kun and he told me he would keep him busy during the preparations. I can count on you, right, Sei-chan?”_

But he remembered he couldn’t escape even for a day from his punishment. On the other side, there was no way he would miss Atsushi’s birthday.

“I’ve got a lot of assignments from my father, but I’ll do my best to come with you, guys. You can go without me and I’ll find a way to join you.”

_“Really? Are you sure?”_

“Yes; I won’t miss this special day. Can I do anything else to participate?”

_“No it’s alright. If you can come, that all matters. Thanks.”_

“You’re welcome. Atsushi is my friend too.”

_“Yes. He would be very sad if you can’t come. Well, take care of you, Sei-chan and see you soon.”_

“Good Bye Satsuki. Say hi to Daiki for me.”

_“I will. Bye!”_

* * *

October 8th.

At the end of the day, Seijuro went back to home. Of course, Ren was already waiting for him to give him his daily punishment. His father was still absent.

“Ren-san.”

“What is it, Akashi-kun?”

“Tomorrow is my friend’s birthday; he’s living in Akita and we planned to make a surprise party for him. So…”

“I won’t cancel your punishment session, Akashi-kun.”

“I don’t ask you such a thing.”

“So? What is it?”

“Can we do it earlier than usual? This way, I could leave right away for Akita.”

Ren took the time to think before giving his answer. “Your father insisted to give you this punishment every day at the same hour, so it’s impossible, Akashi-kun.”

Seijuro squeezed his fists, ready to punch him, but he contained his anger. Akita was at the other side of the country, in the north. It was at six hour journey with the train.

_“I won’t miss Atsushi’s birthday. You won’t stop me.”_

Ren was determined to ruin his chances. Of course, he could have accepted. As long as he received his daily punishment, it didn’t really matter. But it was a way to break Seijuro. He had noticed he became accustomed to his physical and mental abuses. He had to be creative to make him suffer and he always did it. This time, Seijuro brought it by himself. Atsushi seemed to be a precious friend. But he underestimated Seijuro.

* * *

October 9th.

Since they were in the same city or at least not far away from each others, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Satsuki and Midorima joined at Tokyo main station early in the morning. The surprise party was planned at 6:00 p.m and Satsuki had asked to Himuro to keep Murasakibara away from his home for at least three hours to let them the time to prepare everything.

“I’m so tired…we’re lucky Murasakibara’s birthday is Saturday…” yawned Aomine.

“Is that your present for Murasakibaracchi?” asked Kise to Midorima.

“No, idiot. It’s my lucky item.”

“Couldn’t you have chosen something less flashy? You look like a psycho with this.” complained Kagami.

Actually, he wasn’t completely wrong since Midorima was holding a porcelain doll.

“Mind your own business, stupid. I follow fate.”

“Can you tell me who’s the genius who invited him to begin with? Murasakibara isn’t his friend.” Said Aomine. “Is that you, Tetsu?”

“Hey! Stop talking as if I wasn’t there!”

“No I didn’t invite him. It was Himuro-kun. Since he’s friend with Kagami-kun, he proposed to come with us.”

“Kuroko!”

“That’s it! Stop arguing. The train is coming.” Said Satsuki.

“By the way, have you heard about Akashi? Is he coming?” asked Midorima.

“Sei-chan told me to not wait for him and to have the party without him. His father gave him assignments again…”

“Damn! His old man is always on his back! I’m sure he’s even controlling his hours of sleep and his meals!” added Aomine.

“You’re right, Aomine-kun…Akashi-kun’s father is really strict with him. I think the only moments of freedom he can get are his trainings…” said sadly Kuroko.

“But Murasakibaracchi would be sad to not see him today…”

“Sei-chan promised me he would do everything he could to join us. So it’s not so bad if he can’t be there immediately, as long as he joins us later…” replied Satsuki. “I trust him; let’s go now.”

* * *

At the end of the day.

Seijuro joined Ren in the living room at 7:00 to receive his punishment.

“What is it, today?” asked Seijuro.

Ren opened the box on the desk and took a belt. “You seem to have recovered from your injuries…”

Seijuro tensed. He began to take his shirt off when Ren stopped him.

“No need to take your shirt off. Only the pants.”

“The…pants?”

“You already have marks on your torso and back; if I hit you there again, I would leave permanent damages. Take your pants off, I’ll hit your legs.”

“If you hit me there, people would notice my injuries during my trainings.”

“I’ll just hit your tights.”

Even if he was particularly uncomfortable, he obeyed again and faced Ren with his naked legs.

“Turn around and put your hands on the table.”

Seijuro received the first hits. There was a long time he hadn’t been whipped but he could still remember the pain. The belt was less painful but after have whipped the back and the front, Ren had no choice to stop. Since he wasn’t using the whip, he hit harder and rougher than before. The teenager couldn’t stand on his feet anymore and it would leave permanent damages, so he stopped. Unfortunately for Seijuro, it wasn’t the end of his torment. There were still twenty minutes left. He never stopped looking at the clock.

He suddenly heard Ren approaching. Since he was on his back, he couldn’t understand what he was doing, until he felt his hand pushing his boxer down, exposing his bottom in the air.

“What are you doing???” panicked Seijuro.

“You still have twenty minutes left and I can’t hit your tights anymore.”

Seijuro kept his back on him, waiting for the next.

“I’ll whip your ass non-stop for the next twenty minutes left.”

Akashi prepared himself mentally and fixed the clock again. Twenty minutes left…

_“Such a shame…I’ve never been so humiliated…”_

Ren knew how much Seijuro was hurt in his pride, being in this position, and he loved it. He hit even harder to be sure he couldn’t escape from the pain and the shame.

But Seijuro held on. No sound. No groan of pain…He was biting his shirt with strength.

**_“Hold on.”_ **

**_“He’s starting to get tired. He hurts you harder because he doesn’t know how to break you.”_ **

Seijuro flinched during the first hits, but stayed calm for the rest of the time, which disturbed and annoyed Ren.

When it was the time to end, Seijuro raised and turned around to fix Ren. “Time’s over. If you would excuse me, Ren-san, I need to go now.”

The man looked surprised. “Where are you going?”

“Akita. I told you it was my friend’s birthday today.”

“But…it’s too late to…”

“It doesn’t concern you. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Then, Seijuro dressed again and left the house. A taxi was already waiting for him in the garden.

* * *

During this time in Akita.

“Muro-chin…I’m tired. I wanna go back home now…” complained Murasakibara yawning.

Himuro checked his watch and nodded. Now, Satsuki should have ended the preparations. Tatsuya had proposed to Murasakibara to go to the arcade area to celebrate his birthday; Of course, during the day, Atsushi had received messages from all of his friends to wish him happy birthday; He had been particularly happy to receive Akashi’s one because he had been the first person who had wished him.

The two friends went back to home and when they opened the door, Atsushi was welcomed by confetti and applauses.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA-KUN!!”

All of his friends and his teammates were reunited.

“Oh!! You all came to visit me, guys?!!” he said, happy.

“We wouldn’t have missed your birthday, dummy!” Said Satsuki.

He was glad to see all them here for him. They also thought about his favorite snacks and drinks.

“Oh…it looks delicious…” told Atsushi.

“Don’t start eating! It’s rude.” Said Midorima as always when Murasakibara was doing something he judged impolite.

Atsushi pouted but something caught his attention quickly. “Aka-chin isn’t with you?”

“Oh…Sei-chan said his father gave him a lot of work…he really wanted to come and he told us he would do everything he could to join us but…” explained Satsuki.

Atsushi sighed sadly. “I see…”

“Ok! Let’s celebrate the man of the day!” proposed Kise to lighten the mood.

Everybody took a place around the large table and began to eat and drink. Atsushi enjoyed this moment with his precious friends and tasted every snack, meal and drink there was.

“More please!” he requested each time he tasted something new. “So yummy…”

But the food, even if it was yummy and good tasted bitter in Atsushi’s mouth, since Akashi was missing.

In the middle of party, Atsushi decided to go on his balcony to admire the view and to have some fresh air.

“Aka-chin…” he sighed.

Atsushi’s apartment was on the first floor. He could see the passage to the entrance of the building from his position. He noticed a taxi stopped at the entrance of the street. He didn’t give much attention since he couldn’t help to think about Akashi.

_“I hoped you could have come to visit me today…I was so happy when I received your message this morning…but I’m sure Aka-chin did his best. It’s not his fault…”_

He suddenly saw a familiar red hair man walking toward the entrance of the building. “Aka-chin?”

He stared at the little man who just arrived. Maybe it was his imagination? Maybe he just wanted to see Akashi so bad that he imagined him? But it felt so real…

“AKA-CHIN?” he called out loud.

The little man lifted his head and smiled. He waved at him.

“AKA-CHIN! You came!!” Atsushi was so happy that he prepared himself to jump from his balcony.

“Atsushi! What are you doing???” panicked Akashi when he understood what he was about to do.

“I’m coming Aka-chin!!” But Atsushi was so happy that nothing could stop him. He jumped quickly and saw Akashi rushing to him, worried.

They both joined, happy and relieved.

“Fool! Do not ever scare me like that again!” said Akashi with authority.

“Aka-chin came…I’m so glad…” replied Atsushi smiling.

“I’m sorry to be late. Something kept me until 7:40 at Kyoto. I couldn’t come sooner…”

“You’re there. That all matters…”

“I wouldn’t have missed this special day. I took a taxi when I finished, to reach the airport in time. My plane was at 8:00 so I wanted to be there before midnight.”

“You really did your best, Aka-chin…”

Seijuro held him a bag. “I ordered this for you in the best bakery of Kyoto. I hope you’ll like it.”

“If it’s from Aka-chin, I know I’ll like it. Thank you…”

“Happy birthday, Atsushi.”

“Thank you, Aka-chin. This is the best birthday I ever had…” He hugged Akashi tightly.

Seijuro felt so praised and loved by Atsushi that he had to contain his tears. He had done the impossible to come to Akita today…but it was worth it.


	5. My refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today because i cut Murasakibara's birthday in two chapters.  
> Thanks for your comments and support, guys! See you

Himuro went to open the door and was surprised to see Murasakibara and Akashi together. Since Atsushi jumped from the balcony, he had no keys to come back inside.

“Akashi-san. It’s good to see…wait a minute…what are you doing here, Atsushi?! You were on the balcony about one minute ago…” said Tatsuya a bit lost.

“Ah…yeah. I jumped from the balcony when I saw Aka-chin coming…” replied Atsushi calmly.

Tatsuya sighed. “You’re fortunate to live at the first floor…you could have hurt yourself, idiot.”

“Good evening Himuro-kun. Sorry to be late.” Said Akashi.

“Akashicchi!! You came!!”

“Let’s get in.”

The whole group turned around and welcomed the red hair.

“It’s good to see you, Akashi-kun.”

“You too, Tetsuya.”

“I knew Sei-chan would hold his promise! I’m so glad!!” said Satsuki jumping in Seijuro’s arms.

“Yeah! It’s good to see you. Murasakibaracchi was depressed when he didn’t see you with us…”

“Really?” asked Akashi fixing his attention on Atsushi.

“Ah…yes…Aka-chin is the first person who wished me happy birthday this morning, so it wasn’t the same without him…” replied Atsushi blushing.

Seijuro smiled and put his hand on Atsushi’s heart. “I’m glad I made it in time. I really wanted to be there too…”

Atsushi’s teammates looked at the scene and began to feel a bit embarrassed. One of them came closer and whispered to Aomine’s ear.

“Hey…what’s wrong with those two?”

“How should I know?” complained Aomine while he was eating.

The man looked at Midorima to ask again. “Don’t you think they’re a bit too close? I mean, I feel like watching a boys ‘love scene or something…”

Midorima readjusted his glasses. “Akashi is overprotective, especially with Murasakibara. There’s nothing surprising…”

Actually, even the former generation of miracles was a bit embarrassed because Akashi became very familiar with Atsushi lately. But they thought after years under the emperor’s domination, his true-self needed to find his marks again…

Akashi took place between Kuroko and Midorima. Atsushi decided to sit next to Midorima to be sure to keep Seijuro by his side.

“Can’t you go sitting somewhere else?”

“I want to sit next to Aka-chin. It’s my birthday, Mido-chin…”

“So childish…”

But when Akashi tried to sit, he had to go slower and couldn’t help to wince in pain softly. Kuroko noticed it.

“Are you ok, Akashi-kun?”

“Yes…I sat for a long time so my legs are a bit sore…” He took his poker face again to avoid any other question.

Atsushi immediately opened the little bag Akashi gave to him. “Aka-chin, can I taste it?”

“Sure. It’s fresh made this afternoon. I took it just before leaving for the airport.”

The tall teen admired his cake. Whipped cream with strawberries and cherries. There was also a three chocolates topping with caramelized almonds.

“Ah…it looks so yummy…” he didn’t wait more and tasted his cake. He closed his eyes, lost in his sugar pleasure. “This is the most delicious cake I ever ate in whole life…”

“I’m happy you like it.”

_“How could I not like it? It’s from Aka-chin…” thought Murasakibara._

Since Atsushi was busy to eat, Seijuro took this opportunity to talk with Kuroko.

“I see Kagami-kun came with you. Is it still working well between you two?”

“Yes. Kagami-kun and I practice every day. But I prefer practicing with Aomine-kun for the shots.”

“Did you improve your shots?”

“A little bit. But I still need to work.”

“You don’t concentrate enough when you shoot. You should try to practice alone to find your own style.” Said Midorima.

“I’d never be as good as Midorima-kun for this. But for the next Winter cup, I’m sure I’ll be ready.”

“I’ll look for this.”

“What about you, Akashi? Do you still train correctly?” asked Midorima.

“Yes. We found a good rhythm with Rakuzan. The team is united around me now, so we can progress. So brace yourselves, guys. Is Takao-kun still teasing you, Shintaro?”

“Ah…tell me about it. He’s lucky to be good passing the ball or I would have cut his tongue a long time ago without his talent…”

Tetsuya and Seijuro laughed. Takao was really funny and loved to tease Midorima.

Atsushi just finished the whole cake, smiling.

“Oh…you have some whipped cream on your mouth, Atsushi…” said Akashi, wiping his mouth with his fingers.

…

At this moment, everybody froze and fixed them. Akashi felt suddenly really embarrassed and stayed immobile, wondering what he was supposed to do now he put himself in this uncomfortable situation. He started to think about the possibilities he had to get rid of this:

Option A) cleaning his fingers with a towel, but Atsushi could take it bad;

Option B) letting Atsushi licking his fingers…but it was inappropriate;

Option C) licking it…but it was definitely the latest thing he should do for countless reasons especially while everybody was staring at him (even if he really wanted it!)

…

But Atsushi didn’t give him the time to think that he grabbed his fingers and licked it hungrily.

“Murasakibaracchi!!”

“Mu-chan! That’s sexual harassment!!!” explained Satsuki.

The tall teen just shrugged. “I didn’t want to waste it…sorry, Aka-chin.”

But Seijuro was as red as his hair. He couldn’t hide his embarrassment. “I’ll take some fresh air on the balcony…excuse-me.” He said before getting up quickly.

“See what you did, Dummy. You totally embarrassed him.” lectured Midorima.

“But…I didn’t want to…”

“It’s ok, Murasakibara-kun. I don’t think Akashi-kun is mad at you.” reassured Tetsuya.

* * *

Akashi took a break and isolated himself outside. He could admire the view and cooled down after this awkward situation. But he forgot this pretty fast seeing his friends enjoying the party.

Despite the hard days he was passing at home, he began to feel stronger and better. He wasn’t mad at his father...but he didn’t understand him. He didn’t need this much to understand his mistakes. But he had nothing to say.

_“Mother would have never let him do this to me…but she’s gone now.”_

He was remembering the few good moments he had shared with her. She had proposed him to practice basket ball because she wanted to socialize him. Team work was the best way to make friends and he did it. Actually, he loved this sport thanks to his mother since she was his first and only support…but after her death, everything changed. Everything but not his passion for basket ball. Keeping playing was a way for him to keep this bond with his mother…

“Aka-chin?”

“Yes, Atsushi?”

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked with his puppy eyes.

“I’m not mad at you, silly…I just wanted to have some fresh air, that’s all…”

Murasakibara approached and stared at Akashi. He looked thoughtful. “Is everything alright? You look sad…”

“Ah…I’m feeling a bit melancholic…”

“Melancholic?”

“Yes. I was just thinking about my mother…”

“Aka-chin’s mother?”

“She died when I was five…it was in October, not today thought…but I often think about her at this period.”

“Sorry…I didn’t know.”

“Never mind. I should be the one to apologize. I talked about this during your birthday. I didn’t want to be inconsiderate and be so depressing…”

“No. Don’t feel this way. I’m glad Aka-chin talks about him.” Atsushi sat at the edge of the flower box. “What happened to her?”

“She died from illness…I didn’t know she was sick. She was the one who encouraged me to play basket ball.”

“Really?”

“Yes. She wanted to see me socializing with other children…”

“So Aka-chin felt lonely?”

“I’m an only child and I didn’t have friends or neighbors. My father is strict and has great ambitions for me so he always considered playing basket ball was a waste of time…” Akashi turned around and faced Atsushi smiling. “But I’m glad I kept playing because I could meet you, guys.”

The red hair approached and picked up something in his pocket. “Here.”

“What is it?”

“A little present. Nothing big though since we chose another one with the whole group.”

Atsushi unwrapped the package and saw a little Daruma. “?”

“I went to Kamigyō-ku last week, so I paid a visit to Horin Ji temple. I thought it would be nice to bring you a souvenir. I don’t know if there’s a particular wish you would like to see become true, so I hope it would bring you luck.”

Atsushi held the little Daruma doll. “Yes…I have a wish…”

“Winning the Winter cup, right?” asked Akashi wicking at him.

“It would be nice, yes, but there’s something else I wish more than that…I’m sure my wish would become true this year…thank you, Aka-chin.”

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday Atsushi.”

The tall boy deposed the doll on his left and hugged Akashi tightly against his chest. The red hair boy was used to Atsushi’s embrace. He always liked to hug the people he cherished. But Akashi could feel there was more than an affectionate gesture in this. Maybe he wanted to believe in this since he was feeling depressed lately? Maybe he just wanted to feel loved and praised by someone?

Akashi hugged him back, pressing his head against Atsushi’s one, brushing his hair tenderly.

_“I wish I could stay like this forever…”_

Without breaking their embrace, their eyes met. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. Akashi’s hands were touching Atsushi’s face gently …

“Aka-chin…” whispered Atsushi.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?! Time to open your pres…” called Kise interrupting this intimate moment. “Heh?” Kise blinked seeing the two men so close.

“Ki-chin…” cursed Atsushi glaring at him.

“Ha…did I interrupt something? Sorry…” said Kise brushing his hair with embarrassment.

“Not at all, Ryota. Let’s go back, Atsushi. They’re waiting for you.” Akashi broke the embrace and walked away; he passed near of Kise, followed by Murasakibara, who was still glaring at him, furious to have been interrupted at the wrong timing.

* * *

At the end of the night, Atsushi’s teammates left to go back to their home. Himuro proposed to Kagami to come to his house, which he accepted.

“Did someone think about booking rooms?” asked Aomine.

“It was Kise’s job.” Replied Midorima.

“What? No! I thought Momoicchi did it?”

“I organized the whole party and I even contacted everybody! You could have at least done it!”

“Kise-kun’s job.” Added Kuroko.

“Kurokocchi?!”

“No need to argue about this now. Let’s find the closest hotel.” Proposed Akashi.

“Why don’t you stay here for the night? My parents left us the apartment for the weekend since Momo-chin called them to organize the party. There’s enough place for everybody.” Told Murasakibara.

“We are six, you know? Where are we supposed to sleep?” demanded Aomine.

“There’re two other rooms there. Let’s give one to Momo-chin. And the rest of you can share the last one.” Atsushi moved closer and whispered to Akashi’s ear. “Aka-chin can share my bed. It would be more comfortable.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Atsushi…” replied Akashi nervous. “I don’t want to impose myself and…”

“But Ki-chin and Mine-chin are loud. You won’t get any sleep with them…”

“Then, can I join you?” asked Kuroko. “I saw your bed. It’s big enough to fit three persons and since Akashi-kun and I are the smaller ones, it would be good enough.”

Murasakibara fixed him, angry. “Kuro-chin…”

“I don’t want to sleep with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Aomine-kun snores.”

“What? That’s not true!”

“Yes you snore, Dai-chan.” Added Satsuki. She wicked at Kuroko. “You can share my bed, Tetsu, if you want…”

“It would be inappropriate, Momoi-san.”

“What about me?” demanded Midorima.

“Take the third room with Mine-chin and Ki-chin.”

“Hey! I don’t want to sleep with Aominecchi or Midorimacchi!!” complained Kise.

“Ok. Let’s prepare our beds then.” Concluded Akashi. “Thanks for letting us stay, Atsushi.”

“You’re welcome…” He looked at Kuroko still angry. _“Thanks Kuro-chin…”_

One hour later.

After a good shower, everybody was ready to go to bed. Aomine and Kise were arguing again for nothing. Satsuki and Midorima got comfortable in their bed, while Kuroko, Akashi and Atsushi were finishing dressing.

“Well, goodnight, guys.” Said Kuroko before going to bed and falling asleep right away.

“…” Akashi remained quiet, surprised by Kuroko’s speed.

“I didn’t think he would get asleep that fast …” commented Murasakibara.

“It was a long day. Are you sure it doesn’t bother you to share the bed with us?”

“Not at all.” Replied Atsushi. “ _At least definitely not with you…”_

Kuroko was sleeping on the left side of the bed. Murasakibara went in the middle, while Akashi stayed at the opposite side, on the right. He lied on his hip turning his back on Murasakibara.

“Goodnight, Atsushi.”

“Goodnight Aka-chin.” Atsushi was a bit depressed to see Akashi on his back. He had hoped he could have faced him…but it was better than nothing.

They turned off the lights and closed their eyes.

Despite the proximity and the lack of intimacy, Akashi didn’t feel uncomfortable. Actually, being surrounded by his friends made him forget his problems.

A few minutes later, he suddenly felt a touch on his body. Atsushi’s arms were embracing his shoulders. He could feel Atsushi’s chest pressing against his back. He felt hot…but didn’t push him back. Atsushi was already snoring and talking in his sleep…

“A..ka-chin…” he whispered, visibly asleep.

Seijuro turned his head lightly, just enough to see Atsushi’s cute face sleeping. He smiled and went back on his previous position. He took Atsushi’s hands and held it tightly, falling asleep.

_“So warm…”_

* * *

The next morning.

Kuroko woke up first. When he opened his eyes, he looked around and saw the way Murasakibara and Akashi were sleeping in each other arms. He smiled finding them cute and got up silently.

He joined Aomine, Kise and Midorima who were already up.

“Hi guys. Did you sleep well?”

“Impossible to sleep with Aominecchi…he never stopped snoring…” complained Kise.

“Shut up idiot!”

“Are Akashi and Murasakibara still sleeping?” asked Midorima.

“Yes. They look so comfy in each other arms that I didn’t want to disturb them.”

“…” The three men froze.

“In…each other arms???”

“Yes.”

They rushed to Murasakibara’s room and opened the door softly. They could see by themselves the two men sleeping peacefully cuddled up with each other.

“So embarrassing…” whispered Aomine.

Kise took a picture with his phone but Momoi disturbed them, leaving her bedroom; they closed the door abruptly and went back to the kitchen.

The sudden noise woke up Akashi who groaned softly. When he tried to move, he realized he just couldn’t since Murasakibara was holding him tight. He rolled slowly on his hip just enough to watch him sleep and smiled, seeing the tall teen so close to him.

He caressed his face gently, taking care to not wake him up and watched him sleep during long minutes.

“Hi! Did you sleep well?” asked Momoi.

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Dai-chan? Ki-chan? What’s wrong?”

“ah..nothing…Momoicchi…”

“They’re still under shock to have seen Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun sleeping in each other arms.” Replied Kuroko calmly.

“WHAT????”

Kise showed her the picture he took with his phone.

Satsuki took the phone and blinked several times to be sure to understand what she was seeing. “Oh…oh…”

“Momoicchi??”

“So…CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!” she yelled holding the phone.

“Oi Satsuki! You’re gonna waking them!!” said Aomine trying to cover her mouth. “Akashi will slaughter us if he knew…”

“If I knew what?”

Everybody froze hearing the voice behind them.

“Ah! Akashicchi! Morning…”

“Good morning.” Akashi approached, followed by Murasakibara.

“Mornin’…”

“Mura-chan! Sei-chan! Did you sleep well?” she asked seductively.

“Very well. What about you, Satsuki?”

“Ah good…good…” She was observing them with stars in the eyes. “So cute! So cute! So cute!!” her nose started to bleed.

“Your nose, Momoi-san!” panicked Midorima. “Come with me. I’ll give you some tissue to stop the bleeding.”

“Ah…yes. Thank you, Shin-chan!”

While they left, Murasakibara sat, still a bit sleepy and yawing. Akashi noticed Kise and Aomine were staring at him with insistance.

“So? Why should I slaughter you, guys?”

“Ah…for nothing, Akashicchi!! Ah ah!” He hid his phone on his back.

Murasakibara frowned but shrugged. He was still too tired to even try to understand the awkward situation. Akashi started to get annoyed, so he faked to take a cup behind Kise on the counter and stole the phone he was hiding on his back.

“Ah! Akashicchi! My phone!”

Unfortunately for Kise, he didn’t have the time to close his camera and the picture he took earlier was still there. Akashi didn’t move even an eyebrow and pressed some keys before giving it back to Kise.

“I suggest you to not do this again if you want to live longer…Ryota.”

“Sorry Akashicchi!! I will never do it again!!”

“ _Damn…even without the emperor eye, he’s still so fucking threatening_ …” thought Aomine.

“??” Murasakibara didn’t get anything but he didn’t seem to mind.

Kise checked his phone again and noticed the picture had been deleted…but he also received an acknowledgement, so when he looked for more information, he understood Akashi sent the picture to himself since Kise had his number.

Akashi chuckled looking at Kise and prepared a cup of tea for him. Kise smiled and understood the red hair wasn’t mad at all.

“Wanna play before our departure, guys?” proposed Aomine.

“Sure. Let’s do it!” accepted Kuroko.

“When are you leaving, guys?” asked Murasakibara.

“At 1:00 p.m.”

“I’m leaving at 4:00.” Added Akashi.

“Oh? You’re not taking the train with us, Akashicchi?”

“No. I bought a plane ticket. So this way, I could stay a bit longer since I arrived late yesterday…”

Murasakibara was smiling happy. _“It’s great!”_

The group finished having breakfast and called Kagami and Himuro.

They joined them on the court later in the morning and they formed the teams.

After one hour playing, Murasakibara took a break. Kuroko joined him.

“Murasakibara-kun.”

“Kuro-chin…” Atsushi was still a bit angry against Kuroko to have been in his way the last night.

“I know you’re mad at me, but I don’t think Akashi-kun was ready for this anyway.”

“What?”

“I know you love him.”

“…”

“You’re pretty obvious.”

“The others didn’t notice…”

“Midorima-kun knows too. Kise and Aomine are stupid so that’s not surprising they haven’t noticed it yet. But after have seen you two this morning, I think they’re starting to get it.”

“What happened this morning?”

“You and Akashi-kun were sleeping in each other arms.”

“Ah…you’re right. So, they saw us?”

“Yes.”

“I see…” Murasakibara was thinking about what he told him. “I wanted to confess yesterday but Ki-chin interrupted us and...i couldn’t do it with you in the same bed.”

“I know. That’s why I came with you.”

“But…why? Are you in love with Aka-chin too?”

“I like him but just as a friend. I’ve no intention to get in the way.”

“But you did get in the way yesterday…”

“Do you remember what we talked about Akashi-kun the last time?”

“Yes…but he looked happy yesterday, so I thought it was the best moment…”

“Are you sure he was that happy?”

“…” Murasakibara recalled his conversation with Akashi. “He was happy…but also a bit sad. He told me he thought about his mother…”

“I know.”

“?”

“I heard you. I was on the balcony too.”

“Oh…I didn’t see you.”

“I know. I’m used to this.”

“So…you think it wasn’t the right moment to confess?”

“Being invisible gives the possibility to observe what people can’t see…there’s something wrong with Akashi-kun. He was happy to be with us, yesterday…but almost too happy.”

“Do you think he’s forcing himself?”

“I don’t know. I think he’s really happy…but as if he was trying to escape from something. He’s forcing himself indeed, probably to not worry us.”

“I want to help him, Kuro-chin…maybe if he realizes how much I love him, maybe he would open himself to me and…”

“I think he already knows what you feel for him…and it looks pretty mutual.”

“Really?? Do you think so?”

“Akashi-kun really treasures all of us, but you have a special place in his heart. It’s noticeable. Even your teammates noticed it yesterday.”

“But we’ve always been like that with Aka-chin…”

“Maybe at the beginning, when he wasn’t under the domination of his other-self…that would explain why he changed after your quarrel…”

“So…it was my fault?”

“I didn’t say that, Murasakibara-kun. It was just a question of time before he switched to his other personality. So don’t blame yourself. It doesn’t matter anymore since he’s back anyway.”

“…”

“You have the time in privacy with him this afternoon so, use this opportunity to talk with him.”

“Yes…”

“I’m sorry if I ruined your plans yesterday. I just thought Akashi-kun wasn’t ready yet to accept your confession.”

“No, I guess you’re right. I want Aka-chin to be in the best state of mind to listen to me.”

Kuroko smiled. Murasakibara understood his intentions and wasn’t angry against him anymore.

* * *

At the end of the morning, just after the lunch, Kuroko’s group reached the central station to take their train. Himuro accompanied them to say goodbye to Kagami and went back to his home, leaving Murasakibara and Akashi alone.

“We still have the time before my departure. So what do you want to do, Atsushi?”

“Anything is fine for me, Aka-chin.”

“Let’s take a walk.”

“Ok. There’s a nice park there if you want.”

“I follow you.”

The two friends walked side by side, in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence but a peaceful one…one of these moments when nobody needed to speak to enjoy each other company. The weather was nice and not too cold. Just perfect. A little breeze was blowing.

Murasakibara was staring at Akashi. He looked happy…sincerely happy.

“Aka-chin.”

“Yes?”

“Sorry again if I made you uncomfortable yesterday…”

“Oh…never mind. I shouldn’t have done this to begin with. It was a bit familiar…”

“But I didn’t mind, you know?”

“I know…but I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your teammates.”

“So…it’s ok when we’re just the two of us? I mean being familiar…”

“I guess so.”

Atsushi held his hand. “Can I hold your hand then? I’m a bit cold…”

Akashi smiled again. He knew it was just an excuse for Atsushi. But he accepted and took his hand. “Sure.”

There weren’t many people outside this afternoon, but they didn’t care. The two men were in their little world.

Atsushi brought Seijuro to the best place of the park. They had to climb a bit but the view there was nice.

“Beautiful panorama.” Said Seijuro fixing the horizon. “Thanks for bringing me there.”

“Thanks to have come to my birthday.”

Atsushi looked around and saw they were alone, so he went behind Akashi and hugged him from behind, covering his small body with his strong arms.

“Does it bother you if I hug you this way?”

“Not at all. I feel good and warm in your arms.”

Atsushi’s heart was beating fast. He even wondered if Akashi could hear it.

“Why…do you let me be so close to you Aka-chin?”

“I told you: I’m feeling good with you. Your presence is relaxing.”

“Am I special to you?”

“Why do you ask if you know it? Of course you are. Do you think I would let Shintaro, Ryota or Daiki hugging me this way?”

“No…you’re also special to me, Aka-chin.”

“I know.”

Akashi could feel Atsushi’s warmth enveloping his whole body. He felt so appeased…but he suddenly remembered some words of a previous conversation with Ren.

_“People don’t love you. They never did. The only reason why people followed you was because you scared them. Being loved and being feared are two different things, Akashi-kun. You misunderstood the respect they had for you for love…but it was only fear.”_

“Atsushi.”

“Yes?”

“Were you…scared of me when I was…different?”

“What?”

“When I switched for my other self…were you scared of me?”

He didn’t reply immediately. Seijuro took this silence for his answer. “Never mind. Forget it.”

“Aka-chin. Was it because of me that you changed?”

“No.”

“You changed after our quarrel; if I hadn’t provoked you…if only I hadn’t picked this stupid fight with you, maybe nothing would have happened…”

Akashi released himself and faced Murasakibara. “Why are you saying that?”

“I made you angry. I disrespected you in front of everybody…I said bad things to you this day.”

“Atsushi.”

But Murasakibara looked down, ashamed. “I’m so sorry Aka-chin! You weren’t weak. You never were and you’d never be. I was just too stupid. I thought I could do like Daiki just because I felt strong but…”

Once again, Akashi put his hand on Atsushi’s heart. It was always his way to cool him down and it always worked.

“Atsushi. Look at me.”

“I’m sorry Aka-chin…”

“What happened this day wasn’t your fault. There was a long time “he” was talking to me. You did wake him up when you almost defeated me, that’s true. But it would have happened one day or another, with or without you, because of my insecurity. “He” was just waiting for an opening to dominate me and he did it. He brought me a lot of things so I don’t regret it. I don’t blame him either, because he also gave me confidence and improved my skills in basket ball…”

“…”

“However, he also took me away from all of you. He made me look down on you…he made me scare you.”

“No…”

“Yes I did scare you. You didn’t play during the Interhigh last year because I told you to not play. And even if I wasn’t your captain anymore, you obeyed me. I summoned all of you before the Winter cup and you all came…without talking about the way I treated Kagami-kun the first time I met him, the way I treated my teammates threatening them…”

“Stop it.” Atsushi silenced him putting his hand on Akashi’s mouth. “We all changed and in a bad way. All of us, except Kuro-chin. I wasn’t better than you. I just used my condition to beat my opponents. I never trained seriously. I always looked down on everybody…but I never looked down on you since the day you defeated me.”

“…”

“I was scared, that’s true…but not the way you think.”

“?”

“I was scared to lose against you. I was scared to be disgraced in front of you...i wanted to appear strong, to be your equal. But if I had played against you, you would have defeated me easily and you would have found me pathetic. I can tell you now: I was relieved to have lost against Seirin because it meant I wouldn’t play against you. I broke our relationship after this stupid dual, but I wanted at least to keep your respect. That’s why I was scared…forgive me.”

“Atsushi…”

“I’m glad you’re back. You don’t need him to be strong, Aka-chin. You’re already very strong…stronger than anyone. So please, don’t let him come back. I don’t want to lose you again…”

“He won’t come back, Atsushi. We became one again during the game against Jabberwock. So you don’t have to worry anymore…”

“Do you miss him?”

“A bit, yes…during years, he has been my only “friend”. Even before he dominated me, he was talking to me. When he was there, I wasn’t feeling lonely…”

“Are you feeling lonely now?”

“Not today.” He smiled still facing his friend.

“Then…let me take his place. You don’t need him anymore.”

“Atsushi…”

“I’ll be there whenever you’d feel lonely. I’ll be there to cheer you up whenever you’d feel sad. I’ll be by your side whenever you’d feel insecure to bring you back your confidence…so please relay on me, Aka-chin.”

“Why…”

“Because I want to know everything about you. I want to know what you like, what you hate…I want to see Aka-chin smile, I want to see him laugh, live happily…because seeing Aka-chin happy makes me happy.”

Akashi was closing his eyes to not cry. He felt so loved…

“But when Aka-chin is sad or unhappy, I’m feeling it. That’s why I feel bad right now…because I know you’re forcing yourself.”

“I’m not…”

“Don’t you trust me, Aka-chin?”

“I do. More than anyone…”

“So please, talk to me. Let me help you. If you want to smile, then smile. But you’re not feeling good, you have the right to show it, to complain. You don’t have to force yourself.”

“I’m happy…”

“Aka-chin, don’t lie to…” But Atsushi couldn’t finish his sentence that Seijuro hugged him, burying his face on his strong torso.

“I’m happy right now. I want to stop the time and to stay like this, in your arms, forever. I’m happy.”

Atsushi held him tight, kissing his hair lightly.

“Hold me tight…let me escape just for a moment…even if it’s just for a few minutes or seconds…”

Akashi was starting to open himself. Atsushi understood it would take time…so he didn’t insist. He just held him and whispered to his ear. “You will always find me whenever you would need it…I’ll be there, Aka-chin.”

* * *

In the train for Tokyo.

“It was nice to see Mura-chan!” said Satsuki.

“Yes…if we don’t think about the embarrassing thing with Akashi…” added Aomine.

“You two never noticed it?” demanded Kuroko.

“Noticed what Kurokocchi? Don’t tell me they’re dating???”

“Not yet, but it was pretty obvious they were in love.”

“What?!”

“Aomine, Kise. You two are really stupid.” Said Midorima. “We could see it from the moon…it was so noticeable.”

“Ah? I never noticed anything!” added Satsuki.

“Well, considering you’ve always been obsessed by Kuroko, it’s not surprising coming from you.”

“Shin-chan!”

“So…did they…” stated to ask Kise to Kuroko.

“No they didn’t. I wouldn’t have allowed it while I was sharing the bed with them. Besides, I don’t think Akashi-kun would have let Murasakibara-kun try anything last night…”

“So what? Are you saying they just fell asleep in each other arms without even stealing a kiss or something?”

“That’s what I say. Actually, Murasakibara-kun planned to confess yesterday but Kise-kun ruined his chance on the balcony…”

“Oh no! I didn’t want to…”

“Ah forget it! I’m sure they’re probably doing it right now…thought it’s hard to imagine who’s the neko between those two…” commented Aomine.

“Dai-chan!”

“What the hell are you talking about, guys???” blinked Kagami. “Since when Akashi and Murasakibara are dating? What the fuck???”

“I bet Akashicchi is the neko!”

“Nah…Murasakibara is too lazy to do the job…” replied Aomine completely ignoring Kagami.

“Stop talking about this, you two! It’s embarrassing and it doesn’t concern you.”

“Well, why don’t we talk about you and Takao then?” teased Aomine.

“Say another word about this and it would be your last one…”

* * *

At the end of the day at the airport.

“Thanks for today. It was nice to walk around with you.”

“Same for me. Next time, I’ll bring you to the best places…such a shame we didn’t have more time…” regretted Murasakibara.

“Yes but even if it was short, it was very nice.”

They hadn’t talked much more after their conversation in the park, but something was growing between them.

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you for the opening ceremony of the Winter cup?”

“Definitely. But you can call me if you have troubles with your homework again.”

“Yes…and you can call me whatever the reason or if you just want to talk…ok?”

“I will.”

Atsushi took Akashi’s hand and held it nervously. “Aka-chin…i…”

“Yes?”

_“Should I tell him now? But…he’s gonna leave. I don’t know what to do…”_

Akashi put his hand on Atsushi’s heart again. “It’s ok, Atsushi.”

He nodded and remained quiet. It wasn’t the right time…not today.

“I’m leaving now.”

“Send me a message when you’d arrive. Have a nice trip, Aka-chin.”

Seijuro, despite the fact they were in public, hugged a last time Atsushi tightly. The tall man hugged him back and caressed his hair gently.

“You better go now…” Atsushi was almost crying. _“Or I would keep you by my side…”_

Akashi released himself from his embrace and waved at him. He didn’t turn around. He knew Murasakibara was still standing there, but he needed to leave.

When his plane was ready to leave Akita, he took his phone to turn it off. He remembered he had sent to himself the picture with Kise’s phone. He smiled when he saw them sleeping in each other arms…

_“As long as I have you, I can endure anything…because I know whenever I would seek refuge, I’ll find it in your arms…Atsushi.”_


	6. Let us wake up

One week later.

Time passed slowly. The good moments were always the short ones…while the painful ones seemed to never end. The abuses started to become unbearable for Akashi’s body. The fear, the loneliness, the stress, the trainings, the lack of food and sleep finally caught him and he collapsed one morning just before going to school.

Ren called his school to inform them Akashi wouldn’t come today because of the flue.

While Seijuro was resting in his bedroom, a servant was standing in front of his bedroom’s door. Ren saw her and moved closer.

“I told you to not disturb Akashi-sama. He needs to rest.”

“I’m sorry Ren-sama…but I wondered if we shouldn’t call a doctor…”

“I’ll take care of this. Please, go back to work and prepare his meals.”

“Yes Sir…” she kept her head down and left. She didn’t seem to like Ren. She had seen Seijuro becoming unhappy and stressed since he arrived here. It wasn’t the first time Akashi’s father hired a private tutor…but this one was particularly cold and cruel.

Nobody knew about what Ren did to Seijuro. Each time he had to punish him, he made the servants leave…or they would go to a place where Seijuro’s cries wouldn’t be heard.

Ren knocked and came in. “Akashi-kun.”

The teen opened his eyes slowly but stayed on his bed, lying on his back. “It’s not punishment time…leave me alone.”

“I’m in charge of your health.” Ren approached and checked his forehead. “You’re still burning…”

“That’s what happens when you make somebody run while it’s raining outside…”

“Would you have preferred to be whipped again?”

“I would have wished to kick you out of this place once for all…”

Ren sat by his side and changed the cold towel on his forehead for another one cooler. “You’re blaming me, but I never saw you blaming your father.”

“Father gave you free hands to torture me during 106 days…but I suppose he doesn’t know what you do to me.”

“Indeed. He put me some limits thought. So I take care to not push you too hard…”

“You failed…”

“You’re still alive, aren’t you? Stop feeling so sorry for yourself.”

“You know as I do that…at this rhythm, I won’t last.”

“Is that an admission of weakness, Akashi-kun? Then, it means I didn’t do you enough…”

Akashi cursed himself. What did he have to say this out loud? Maybe because of the fever? The tiredness?

“I’ll make sure to make you understand you have no right to complain. I’m the only one who can decide when it’s enough. You haven’t reached your limits yet.”

“Get out…”

Ren glared at Seijuro’s pale face. “I’ll teach you the proper way to talk to your elders, Akashi-kun. Rest now. You’ll need it for tonight.”

Akashi observed him to leave. He wanted to be sure to be alone…Ren’s presence was suffocating. He tried to close his eyes but each time he tried to rest, he could remember his conversations, his painful words…

He suddenly heard his phone ringing. He managed to grab it on the bedside table.

_Reo: “Sei-chan? Are you ok?”_

“Hi Reo…it’s okay. I caught the flue…I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

_Reo: “Oh…but Sei-chan looked fine the last Friday…Did you take medicine? Have you seen a doctor yet?”_

Akashi chuckled. “Are you my mother or something?”

_Reo: “Sorry. I do it again. Eikichi and Kotaro say hi to you.”_

“Thanks. I’ll leave you the team for training this evening, ok?”

_Reo: “Sure…but please rest and come back healthy.”_

“Of course.”

_Reo: “By the way, I heard they already finished the selections for the Winter Cup. We’re waiting for the announcement soon.”_

“Tell me when you’d know. I’ll think better about a strategy if I know our first opponents.”

_Reo: “Yes but for now on, just take care of your health. I’ll contact you later. Have some rest. See you Sei-chan.”_

“Thanks Reo. Have a good day.”

Yes…the Winter cup. He had waited for it since his defeat against Kuroko’s team. The next tournament would start soon but he wasn’t in the best condition for this. At this rhythm, he would ruin Rakuzan’s chance again…and what would his father decide if he would disappoint him again?

**_“It won’t happen.”_ **

“??”

**_“You can win.”_ **

_“You…still haven’t told me who you are.”_

**_“We are Akashi Seijuro.”_ **

_“We?”_

**_“What? Did you really think you and the emperor were the only ones in this little head of yours?”_ **

_“Wh..what do you want from me? Who are you?”_

**_“Calm down. No need to panic.”_ **

_“Did I become insane already?? Will I be left behind again? What…”_

**_“Seijuro. Calm down. We all have the same goal.”_ **

_“What goal?”_

**_“Making you stronger. You’re right. You won’t last at this rhythm. You must become stronger…but you won’t do that alone.”_ **

“ _I’m not alone…”_

**_“Atsushi is far away from you, as the rest of your friends. Even if you want to, you can’t rely on them. “_ **

_“No…I can…Atsushi is…”_

**_“We won’t take you away from him, or from your friends. Don’t worry. But, by the time they wouldn’t be there for you, we will.”_ **

_“How…can I trust you?”_

**_“Everything is on your hands. Trust us or sink into the desperation.”_ **

* * *

Atsushi went back to home. After have eaten (as always), he left the kitchen for his room. He had homework to do. He didn’t need help for this. Even for the first time, when he called Akashi, he didn’t need it. The truth was he just wanted to have a good excuse to call him. He even suspected Akashi to have known it since the beginning. Atsushi wasn’t the most subtle boy so he just did things like he felt it. He wondered if he should call Akashi again…there was a long time since they hadn’t talked. Actually, since his birthday. Sometimes, they sent messages to each other but not much more.

“If I use this again, he would get it. I want to talk with him but what if I bother him for nothing? It’s not like he had a lot of free time…he’s so busy.” Thought Atsushi. He recalled the day at the airport. “Should I have confessed this day? But he didn’t look ready…and when he hugged me in the park, he really looked sad.”

_“Hold me tight…let me escape just for a moment…even if it’s just for a few minutes or seconds…”_

He recalled Akashi’s words again and again.

“What are you escaping from, Aka-chin? You promised me you would tell me if you would feel bad…so why don’t you tell me?”

He stayed on his back, fixing the ceiling sadly. “If he doesn’t want to talk to me, it means he doesn’t trust me…or he doesn’t want to worry me. But Kuro-chin said he probably loved me too…so lovers can share everything, right?”

Atsushi laughed bitterly. “What am I saying? We’re not going out…This is nothing more than wishful thinking…” he turned his head on the left side to see the little daruma doll standing on his desk. “Will my wish become true? I can hope when you gave this to me…what am I supposed to think when you let me be so close to you?”

He put his own hand on his heart, like Akashi used to do. It became a habit since Teiko when Atsushi was angry or sad, Akashi always did this to appease him. For the other people, since Akashi was shorter than Atsushi, it was a way to pat his head so it wasn’t shocking or embarrassing. But with the time, it became almost inappropriate…Atsushi was glad to see Akashi continued to do that and he even noticed he did it even when he didn’t need to cool him down or something. Sometimes, he just did it with the flow…like he did when he visited him in Akita for his birthday.

He started to remember the day when he met Akashi for the first time…

_Several years ago._

_First day in Teiko academy. Atsushi didn’t know anybody there and he was staying most of the time alone. Everybody avoided him because he looked scary. Since he was the taller teen of his school, people were impressed. He didn’t really care since he didn’t look for friends. But sometimes, he felt a bit lonely. That was why he ate all the time…it was a way to occupy his mind. He never gained weight so he could eat as much as he wanted._

_One day after school. He had no snacks left so he went to the vending machine. A short boy was fixing the different snacks and wondered which one he should pick. Atsushi was waiting behind him, impatiently._

_The boy noticed his presence and apologized. “I’m sorry. Would you like to go first? I don’t know what to choose.” The boy was smiling and didn’t seem to be impressed by Murasakibara._

_“Oh…it’s ok. Take your time.”_

_“Thanks…hum, is there something in particular you could advise me?” he asked again._

_It was the first time someone actually talked to him so he was a bit surprised. “Hum…Nerunerunerune candy, the purple one. That’s my favorite.”_

_“Ah? I never tasted it before. Ok. Let’s give a try.” The boy used some money and bought what Atsushi advised him. He bought two packs of it. Murasakibara got annoyed when he noticed he bought the two last ones. He hoped he could have at least let him one left. He grumbled silently._

_“Here.” The boy held him one of the two candies he bought._

_“For me?” blinked Atsushi._

_“Yes. It’s nice of you to give me advices so I could at least pick one for you.” the boy smiled and checked the candy; he looked really lost. “Wait…how does it work? I don’t understand the way I should eat it…”_

_“It’s a do-it-yourself-candy kit. I’ll show you.”_

_Murasakibara and the boy went to sit under a tree and Murasakibara showed him the way he should eat the candy._

_“This is a sticky grape candy.” There were three candy mixes, one plastic spoon and the tray they would use to make their candy. “Let’s cup this part of the tray to use it as a water measuring tool.”_

_“Ok.” the boy was listening to him carefully, observing his moves._

_“Let’s use the first candy mix with the number 1.Poor it in the left side of the tray and throw in some water.” The white powder began to change color to take a blue one. “Use the spoon to mix it up.”_

_“The color switched…”_

_“Look, it’s gonna switch again. Now, let’s use the second candy mix.” He added the powder with the first mix._

_“The color changed again. It’s purple now.”_

_“Told you so.”_

_“Oh…it becomes sticky!”_

_“Now, use the last candy mix.”_

_“Should we mix with the two other ones?”_

_“Not this time. Put it on the right side of the tray.”_

_“What is it? It looks like sugar…”_

_“It’s sparkling crunchy sugar. It tastes amazing.” Atsushi took the spoon and grabbed some candy form the left side of the tray. “And now, you dip it onto in the sugar.” He held the spoon to the boy. “Taste it.”_

_The kid looked a bit hesitant but in front of Atsushi’s enthusiasm, he felt reassured and tasted._

_“Yummy!!”_

_“I know!” Atsushi was smiling brightly._

_“Can I do yours please? I want to try.”_

_“Ok.”_

_The kid did just as Murasakibara taught him and held it to him when he had done._

_“I love it! I could eat thousand of that without never be sick…” said Atsushi._

_“You’re not scared about caries?”_

_“No…I never got ones.”_

_“My father forbids me to eat candies. He says it’s not good and I would go to the dentist if I eat it…but I really wanted to try.”_

_“You won’t get caries just because you ate one.”_

_“I know. Thank you.” The boy chuckled. “It fits with the color of your hair…”_

_The boy was friendly and even touched Atsushi’s hair gently. The tall teen blushed._

_“Are there other colors? I’d like a red one like my hair too.”_

_“Yes. But there’s no red in the vending machine. You have to go the konbini to find ones.”_

_“Oh…I see.” The boy looked sad._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I don’t have the right to go to Konbini alone. And I can’t ask to my servants because they wouldn’t want to buy it for me.”_

_“Servants? Whoa! You must be rich…”_

_“Yes…” the boy smiled again. “Sorry, I didn’t even ask your name.”_

_“Murasakibara Atsushi.”_

_“Pleased to meet you, Murasakibara-kun. I’m Akashi Seijuro.”_

_“Aka..chin. Pleased to meet you.” replied Atsushi blushing._

_The red hair looked a bit surprised by the nickname Atsushi chose but he didn’t seem to mind._

_“Have you joined a club yet?”_

_“No…I thought joining the football club so…”_

_“Why don’t you join the basket ball club? You’d be perfect for this.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Yes! You’re taller than anyone here so I’m sure you’d become a good player.”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“I joined last week. It’s really nice. You should think about this.”_

_“Yeah…if you say so.”_

_Wind waved the cherry blossom petals and some of them got trapped in Murasakibara’s long hair. Akashi without even realizing helped him to get rid of him._

_“You have long hair. Doesn’t it bother you?”_

_“Not really…”_

_“Well, it suits you so I guess it’s fine since you don’t practice sport.”_

_Akashi got up and bowed. “Thank you for showing me the Nerunerunerune candy. I’ll see you around then.”_

_“Yes. Thanks for buying me one.”_

_“You’re welcome. See you later Murasakibara-kun.”_

_“See ya…” Atsushi waved at Akashi and stared at him leaving. “Aka-chin is nice…”_

_Walking in the streets to go back to his home, he passed in front of the konbini and stopped._

_“Maybe I could buy red Nerunerunerune candy for Aka-chin since he bought one for me today?”_

_He came in and bought it, with other snacks he ate walking home. When he arrived, he already had eaten everything._

_Later in the week._

_Murasakibara felt a bit lonely. He remembered the moment he shared with Akashi and he really liked to talk with someone. He still had the red Nerunerunerune candy for him. But they didn’t meet again. They weren’t in the same class. He never saw Akashi with friends either. Sometimes, at the end of the school or between classes, they could exchange some looks when their eyes met. Each time they saw each other, Akashi was smiling and waving at him…and each time their eyes met, Atsushi could feel his heart beating faster._

_One day after school, Atsushi was hanging around. He had hoped to meet Akashi on his way but it didn’t happen. Walking around, he heard noises coming from the basket ball court. He decided to pick a look quickly, hoping to see Akashi playing._

_When he could finally observe the players, he recognized the red hair boy. Atsushi’s eyes were full of stars when he saw Akashi playing. He was amazing, moving fast and gracefully. He was just fascinated…_

_“Time out!”_

_Akashi wiped the sweat on his forehead and was breathing fast. But he looked enjoying himself. After a short moment, he turned around and finally saw Atsushi standing in front of him._

_“Murasakibara-kun!” he went after him. “It’s good to see you!”_

_“Hi…Aka-chin.”_

_“Did you come to train with us?”_

_“Oh no…I was just walking around.”_

_Akashi seemed to be disappointed but tried again. “One of our teammates is sick today. Don’t you want to try just once? It would be nice to play with you.”_

_“But…I don’t know how to play. I don’t know basket ball rules and…”_

_“It’s ok. I’ll teach you!” he grabbed Atsushi’s hand and dragged him with him. “Coach? We have another player!”_

_“Aka-chin! Wait!!” But Atsushi was already in front of the coach._

_The man moved back, caught by the surprise when he saw Atsushi. “Whoa!!”_

_“Can Murasakibara-kun play with us for today? This way, he could see if he wants to join the club.”_

_“Murasakibara, huh?” the coach looked at him. “How tall are you?”_

_“186 cm.”_

_“Pretty tall. Are you a first year?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Well, you can try. Put your bag here and go on the court.”_

_Atsushi felt a bit disoriented but Akashi reassured him. “It’s alright. I’ll teach you. Just stay by my side and we’ll defeat them.”_

_The tall teen looked relieved. Akashi had a reassuring presence which gave him confidence and comfort. He really wanted to do his best, especially since he played with him._

_The minutes passed and Atsushi started to enjoy as well. Akashi passed him often the ball, which gave the opportunity to shoot several times. The coach was amazed by the strength and the speed of Murasakibara. With some training, he would improve his skills pretty fast. On defense, Atsushi covered a large part of the court and could handle three players by himself._

_“It’s ok for today guys!”_

_Everybody sighted with relief and congratulated themselves. Akashi joined Atsushi and held his hand to give a high five to him._

_“Good job, Murasakibara-kun! You were amazing.”_

_“Thanks Aka-chin…I had fun. It was great!”_

_The coach approached. “Where did you find such a good player, Akashi-kun?”_

_“In front of the vending machine.”_

_“So, Murasakibara-kun, would you like to join the club?”_

_“I’m not sure…”_

_“You’re really good and you have the best physical condition and the perfect size to practice. Think about it and come back to see us.”_

_“Ok…”_

_“Good job today. You better go now. It’s already late.”_

_Akashi and Murasakibara left the court, walking together._

_“Thanks for joining us, Murasakibara-kun.”_

_“I had fun really! I didn’t think it was so great to play basket ball.”_

_“I’m relieved to hear it. I was certain you would like playing, that’s why I encouraged you, even if you told me you didn’t want. I’m sorry to have almost forced you…”_

_“No, it’s ok. Thanks for inviting me.”_

_The two teens walked in silence during long minutes, when Akashi stopped and opened his bag. “Oh! I almost forgot.”_

_“?”_

_He held him a Nerunerunerune candy. “For you.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I bought it the last day in the case of I would see you again, so take it as a thank-you present for today.”_

_Atsushi smiled seeing the candy. Akashi had chosen his favorite color (even if he couldn’t buy another one since he had no right to go to the Konbini)._

_The tall teen looked for something too in his bag and held it at his turn to Akashi. “Looks like we had the same idea. I bought you a red one from the konbini.”_

_Akashi blushed. “You…remembered it?”_

_“Yes…you know, you bought me one so I wanted to return the favor…I think.”_

_The kind attention seemed to bring happiness to Akashi. He didn’t say it out loud but it was the first time someone had given him a present._

_“Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun…”_

_“Thank you too, Aka-chin. Let’s eat it then.”_

_“Yes…” Akashi let Atsushi walk first and looked at him smiling. He stared at him during a long time before joining him._

_The next day, at the end of the school._

_“Oh! Murasakibara! Did you come to join?” asked the coach._

_“Yes Sir.”_

_“Good! Welcome to the team!”_

* * *

At the end of the day, the punishment time came.

Akashi was feeling a bit better since he took some medicine and had rest the whole day. But he was still feeling tired. He got up and joined Ren in the usual place in the mansion.

“Akashi-kun. Come in.”

“…” Seijuro looked around and didn’t see trace of belt or whip. “ _Does he plan to torture me mentally?”_

They faced each other. For a short moment, Ren didn’t move or say anything. He was just fixing Akashi in the eyes. The interminable wait started to get on his nerves.

“So?”

Ren walked toward him and went behind his back. “Have you ever heard about acupressure therapy, Akashi-kun?”

“No.”

“I’ll show you.” Then, Ren pressed his thumb in Akashi’s left shoulder. He didn’t choose a random place but a precise one and could see observing the teen falling on his knees he found the spot he was looking for. “Don’t misunderstand this. Even if it hurts, it will actually help you to release some tensions on your body; each point corresponds to a place or a pain of your body.”

“S..so nice of you! I didn’t know you cared that..m..much…” grimaced Akashi.

During several long minutes, Ren pressed different parts of Seijuro’s body. But after a certain time, he had enough playing this little game.

“You became thinner…” he brushed his flesh trough his shirt. He could feel his ribs.

“Who’s the fault?” He challenged him locking his eyes on him.

“Lower your head.” Asked with authority Ren, which made Akashi chuckle. He used to command people this way under the emperor’s domination.

So when Ren saw him not obeying, he hit him roughly in the stomach. Seijuro fell on his knees, coughing. He didn’t give him the time to rest that he hit him again with his foot in the ribs this time.

“Such an insolent attitude…” he continued to hit him again and again.

Seijuro began to cough harder. His whole body was hurting.

**_“Have you decided? Are you going to fight or to sink?”_ **

_“If I fight back, it would be harder…it’s not even a month…”_

**_“So what? Is it the best you’ve got?”_ **

_“What should I do?”_

**_“Provoke him.”_ **

_“wh..what?”_

**_“If you show him you’re not affected, he will stop.”_ **

_“But I’m affected…it hurts!”_

**_“Sink then.”_ **

Seijuro took blows after blows, curling in a fetal position, until Ren stopped to rest. Seijuro lifted his head just enough to fix him.

“I’d be curious to know if you..have received..my father’s consent…for this…”

Ren looked disturbed when he saw the provocation in Seijuro’s smile. He moved back, surprised. The more he hit him, the less he seemed to suffer. He hit hard, so it was impossible to not feel anything.

“I gave you an order. Lower your heard when you talk to me.”

“Why should I do that? Don’t forget you are Father’s servant.”

“But not yours, Akashi-kun. But if you insist, I’ll make you learn respect.”

He pulled his hair with violence and dragged him to the desk. He forced Akashi to rise on his feet and grabbed his left arm. He started to twist it slowly. The more he twisted, the more Akashi was feeling pain.

“I can stop, Akashi-kun. It depends on you.”

****

**_“Don’t crack.”_ **

_“He’s going to dislocate my shoulder!”_

**_“Don’t be scared.”_ **

“Just be obedient and I will stop.”

“What..if..i refuse?”

“Do you want to go that far, Akashi-kun?”

**_“The choice is yours now.”_ **

_“I don’t want..to be under…your domination…whoever you are…”_

**_“We’re not the emperor.”_ **

_“I…promise to myself..i won’t let him come back…Atsushi…asked me…I can’t betray him..”_

**_“We won’t interfere in your relationship with him or with your friends. It won’t change anything…”_ **

_“But…”_

**_“No one will know. Trust us.”_ **

“I’m still waiting, Akashi-kun…” Ren twisted harder his arm, still waiting to see Seijuro surrender.

But when their eyes met again, Seijuro’s face was no longer the same. He wore a demonic smile on his face.

“Go ahead…you won’t break me.”

Ren got furious to be defeated. “Farewell.” He twisted the arm until he dislocated his shoulder.

Seijuro didn’t yell but laughed frenetically. He couldn’t stop laughing…as if he was in trance.

Ren moved back, a bit scared. “Wh..who are you?”

The teen looked at him. “Why are you asking? I’m Akashi Seijuro.” His smile was frightening. The pain didn’t seem to affect him anymore…nothing seemed to affect him anymore.

But Ren was too proud to admit his defeat, especially in front of a spoiled brat. He moved closer and grabbed his left arm before pulling it harder. He popped his shoulder back into place roughly in one sitting.

“So…that’s what your father meant when he said to not underestimate you.” He grinned. “I accept the challenge. I’ll break you, Akashi-kun.”

“Try me…”


	7. Beginning and threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Winter cup, i chose to mention just the important games. There're other ones but i would focus on those i present...

Murasakibara couldn’t help to think about Akashi. He recalled again and again their conversation, the way Akashi hugged him almost…desperate. He hadn’t made the first step to contact him again since this day…but he missed him. So, he collected his courage and decided to call him.

“Why am I so anxious? I mean, Aka-chin would never be mad at me just because I contacted him…he told me to call him…whatever.” He composed his number and waited. But no answer.

“Oh? Maybe he is busy?”

He tried again and when he was about to hang on, he heard Akashi’s voice answer.

_“Atsushi.”_

“Aka-chin! Did I disturb you?”

_“N-No…it’s ok. Sorry to pick up that late. How are you?”_

“I’m ok, thanks. What about you?” Atsushi could hear Akashi’s heavy breath. “Did you run or something? You seem…breathless…”

_“…ah, yes. I let my phone in my bedroom so since I wasn’t there, I heard the ring bell too late and I missed your first call.”_

“I did really disturb you…”

_“No. You never disturb me Atsushi, on the contrary. So? What can I do for you? Do you have problems with your homework?”_

“Hum…yes.” Atsushi tried to find a good excuse but he actually had no homework to do, so he grabbed the first book he found and searched something, brushing the pages quickly. “Hum…it’s a math problem and…”

_“Atsushi.”_

“Y-yes?”

_“Be honest with me: you have no question about your homework, haven’t you?”_

Murasakibara felt stupid and stopped pretend. He wasn’t even surprised to know that Akashi found this pretty fast. “Seems like I’m not a good liar…”

_“We agree to this. You’re a terrible liar…especially with me.”_

“Aka-chin is intelligent so I can never fool him…”

_“There’s nothing to do with intelligence. You’re just too honest. But I like it. So, what’s the real reason of your call?”_

“I’ve no reason in particular to call you, Aka-chin…I just wanted to hear your voice.”

_“…”_

“It’s lame, isn’t it?”

_“It’s everything but lame, Atsushi. Actually, I feel the same.”_

“Oh?”

_“Yes. I’m sorry if I didn’t call you sooner. I was…busy. I’m not sure this is the best excuse I have…but don’t imagine I didn’t want to call you sooner. I just couldn’t…”_

“Did Aka-chin…miss me?”

_“I miss you all the time, Atsushi…if it’s not even more lately…”_

“Aka-chin…” Murasakibara could feel loneliness and sadness in Seijuro’s voice. There was definitely something wrong with him, he and Kuroko were right.

_“Thanks for calling me. It’s good to hear your voice and to see that even if we’re far away from each other, you still think about me.”_

“Of course I think about Aka-chin. I always think about you…”

_“You’re adorable…”_

Murasakibara was blushing. Akashi seemed to feel it even if they were not facing each other. “Hum…are you free this weekend? Maybe I could visit you at Kyoto?”

_“I’m sorry but my father comes back from his business trip Friday so…”_

“I understand.”

_“The opening ceremony for the Winter cup is very soon. I’ll see you there and…we’ll take the time to talk, ok? I think we have a lot of things to say to each other, right?”_

“Yes…I just hope I’ll find the right words and I’d get the answers I’m looking for.”

_“What do you mean?”_

“I don’t think it’s good to talk about this on the phone.”

_“You’re right. Well, we’ll know the team draws soon. I saw_ _Kamakura and Yamanoe are the favorites to reach the selection.”_

“I don’t know if they improved since last year. We defeated them pretty fast…”

_“Yes it was each time a flawless victory for_ _Yōsen_ _. But don’t underestimate your opponents.”_

“Promised! I just hope I won’t have to play against you…”

_“Why not? It would be nice to play against each other.”_

“No…I don’t want to.”

_“Atsushi?”_

“I really don’t want to…”

_“Are you…still scared of me?”_

“No! It’s not Aka-chin’s fault!!”

_“Then why?”_

Atsushi didn’t reply immediately. But he couldn’t lie to Akashi. “I’m scared to hurt you…”

_“I’m not made in glass, you know?”_

“But I’m strong and tall. If I want to win against you, I need to use all of my strength and if I can’t control myself, I could hurt you.”

_“You’re not that brutal, Atsushi.”_

“I’d rather loose than hurt you. If Yōsen has to play against Rakuzan, I’ll stay on the bench.”

_“Atsushi.”_

“…”

_“Promise me you would fight seriously against me if our teams have to play against each other.”_

“But Aka-chin…”

_“Promise me.”_

In front of Akashi’s instance, he finally agreed. “I promise.”

_“I’m serious Atsushi. Don’t let your feelings guiding you. You’re not playing only for you but for your team.”_

“I know…but Aka-chin is more precious to me than my team.”

“…” If Akashi was there, he would have jumped in his arms. He would have hugged him tightly until he couldn’t breathe.

_“Same for me, Atsushi…but I know you’d never hurt me. So I trust you. It’s just a game and I won’t be mad if you defeat me.”_

“But…I don’t want to…” Atsushi laughed. “I talk as if I could possibly defeat you, but I know it’s impossible.”

_“Don’t run yourself down, Atsushi. You’re stronger than you think.”_

“If Aka-chin says it, I believe in you.”

_“Good. I need to go now. It was nice to talk with you.”_

“Yes. Well, take care of you, Aka-chin.”

_“You too, Atsushi…and thanks again for your call.”_

Murasakibara smiled and said goodbye to his friend. He didn’t regret at all to have called him after all.

At the other side of the line, Akashi was holding his phone, lying on his bed.

”Thank you…Atsushi. Thank you so much.”

He just had finished his session with Ren, so Atsushi’s call was more than welcome. It was exactly what he needed…nothing could have cheered him more than that.

* * *

October the 24th.

This year, the Winter cup started sooner than last year.

The preliminaries ended a week ago to designate the two teams left allowed to participate to the Winter cup. Seirin, Rakuzan, Shūtoku, Kaijō, Yōsen, Tōō, Fukuda Sōgō and Ōnita were already designated. After a few games, Kamakura and Yamanoe took the two last places.

The opening ceremony for the Winter cup finally arrived. After some announcements, the teams were called one after another and the players’ parade began. The captain was walking in first position, followed by his teammates. The order of apparition was determined by the ranking of the last Winter Cup: first Seirin, second Rakuzan, third Shūtoku…

After the parade, all the teams faced the crowd and their coach with pride. This year, everybody was determined to win. There were new players in different teams…especially in Kamakura and Yamanoe. There were also famous and well-known faces like Kuroko, Himuro…but also Haizaki. He was already glaring at Kise. From his position, Murasakibara looked at Akashi discreetly. The red hair man looked calm and emotionless.

The list of the games was known:

1rst round:

1) Fukuda Sōgō Academy / Seirin High

2) Tōō Academy / Ōnita High

2nd round:

3) Kaijō High / Kamakura High

4) Shūtoku High / Yōsen High

3rd round:

5) Rakuzan High/ Fukuda Sōgō Academy

6) Ōnita High / Yamanoe High

At the end of the ceremony.

The teams spilt in different groups. It was the perfect time for friends to meet again.

“Taiga!”

“Oh! Tatsuya! Happy to see you!”

“Me too. So? First match against Haizaki for you. Are you ready?”

“Sure! I didn’t forget what he did to you and Alex. I’ll make him pay for this!”

“You better defeat him or I won’t forgive you.”

“You have my word!”

The two friends continued to talk when Kuroko moved closer to talk with Murasakibara.

“Murasakibara-kun. Long time no see.”

“Kuro-chin.”

“So? How are you?”

“I’m fine…thanks.” He looked around and tried to find Akashi with the eyes.

“So? How are things between you and Akashi-kun?”

“I called him a few days ago.”

“And?”

“And he was happy I called him. I was happy too…” Murasakibara was smiling.

“Did you confess already?”

“Not yet. I wanted to do it after your departure the next day after my birthday but I didn’t…”

“Ah? Why?”

“We didn’t have the time for this…we enjoyed sharing this day together so…well, Aka-chin wasn’t feeling as good as he looked…”

“He didn’t tell you why?”

“No. But I saw he felt really bad when I hugged him, so I gave him comfort, but you were right, it wasn’t the right time…”

“I see. Did he sound like this too when you called him?”

“Yes…I don’t know what to do, Kuro-chin. But we promised to talk today.”

At this moment, Rakuzan’s team arrived in the corridor. Since Atsushi was on his back, he didn’t see them coming. Kuroko smiled.

“Then, what are you waiting for? He’s coming.”

Murasakibara turned around and saw Akashi walking at the opposite direction. He didn’t seem to have seen him.

“Go after him.”

“Yes!” Atsushi left immediately to run after Akashi.

“Aka-chin!”

Seijuro blinked and turned around when he recognized the familiar voice. He had the same gentle smile each time he was talking with Murasakibara.

“Atsushi.”

“Hi…Aka-chin.”

“I didn’t know you were here, sorry. I’m glad to see you.”

“Me too.”

Akashi looked at his teammates. “I’ll join you later, guys. Go first.”

“Ok. But don’t be late Sei-chan!”

Murasakibara glared at Reo. He hated to see him so familiar with HIS Aka-chin. Seijuro chuckled seeing him so jealous and took him by the hand.

“Let’s go somewhere else.”

“Yes.”

The two men walked away from the other teams.

“Tetsu!!!” Satsuki jumped in Kuroko’s back, as always. The poor boy fell on the floor, suffocated by Satsuki’s breast.

“Momoi-san…I can’t breathe.”

The rest of Seirin team blushed, envying the boy. “Damn! You’re such a lucky bastard Kuroko!!”

Riko arrived and slapped all the team on the cheek to cool them down. “Stop fantasizing! Stay focused!” She turned around and argued with Satsuki. “And stop flirting you two!”

“Oi Satsuki! We’re leaving.”

“Aomine-kun. Happy to see you.”

“Yo Tetsu. Ah…Bakagami is here too, huh?”

“Wanna fight??” said back Taiga, always picked by Aomine’s teases.

“Dai-chan! Don’t start!”

“Kurokocchi! Momoicchi!!” said Kise coming closer.

“No need to shout that loud, Kise!” replied angrily Aomine.

“Aominecchi is always mean…”

“Ki-chan!”

“Hi Kise-kun. How are you?” asked Kuroko.

“I’m fine, thanks. Hi everyone!” Kise looked around seeing Himuro and Kagami talking. “Himuro-san, Muracchi isn’t with you?”

“He was there a minute ago but he saw Akashi and went after him.”

Kise smiled at Momoi. “Ooooohhhh…”

“Shut up Kise! It’s already annoying enough…” complained Aomine.

“But why? They’re so cute together…I wanna see Muracchi and Akashicchi kissing! Let’s go take a peek!”

“No way in hell!”

“I’m coming Ki-chan! I wanna see it too!” said Momoi.

“What are you talking about?!” blinked Taiga.

“Would you stop talking so loud? I can hear you from the opposite side of the building.” Said Midorima approaching with Takao.

“Hi Guys!” waved at them Takao.

“Takao-kun. Midorima-kun. Hello.” Said politely Kuroko.

“So? What were you talking about, guys?” asked Takao.

“We’re talking about Muracchi and…” Aomine put his hand on Kise’s mouth.

“Shut up Kise! I want to play the Winter cup but if you start spreading rumors, I know someone who would kill us before we could even touch the ball.”

“Akashicchi would never do that!”

“Hum!” coughed Taiga. “Considering he almost speared me the first time I met him just because I came to say hello, I wouldn’t say that…”

“Oh come on Kagamicchi! He wasn’t himself!”

“Such a crybaby you are, Bakagami. You dodged it so where’s the problem?” added Aomine.

“I should have refused to let Akashi borrow my scissors…” replied Midorima.

“That’s the problem with your lucky items, Shin-chan…” began to say Takao, preparing a joke. “I can’t wait to see you with a dildo as a lucky item…it would be nice!!” Takao burst out laughing.

“Takao!!”

* * *

Away from the crowd, Akashi and Murasakibara went to a small backyard behind the gymnasium. Murasakibara sat on a bench. Akashi faced him and stayed on his feet. They both stared at each other silently during long minutes, without saying a word…until Atsushi took Seijuro’s left hand.

“So? Are you relieved?”

“Huh?”

“To not play against Rakuzan I mean, at least for the first part of the tournament.”

“Yes. I’m glad…” he sighed smiling.

“But don’t forget your promise, ok?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

“Good boy.” Akashi patted his head tenderly.

Their eyes met again. Atsushi was fighting hard to not tremble. He was blushing and wondered how he was supposed to say it…even if Akashi probably knew it already.

“Oh! I brought you something.” Said suddenly Akashi.

“Ah?”

He took something in his pocket and held it to him. “I chose the purple one. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Nerunerunerune candy?”

“But if you want to eat now, we better look for some water because I don’t have any with me.” Akashi started to walk away when he felt his whole body dragged closer.

Atsushi was hugging him by the waist. His head was resting against Akashi’s chest. “You remember?”

Akashi grinned and caressed Atsushi’s hair motherly. “Of course.”

“Thank you…”

“It’s nothing big, you know?”

“Yes it is…because it comes from Aka-chin. So I’m happy.”

Akashi chuckled. Atsushi was so endearing…how could he not find him cute? It was just impossible.

“Aka-chin knows everything about me…but I know nothing about you…” he murmured against his chest.

“What are you saying?”

“I know some little things about Aka-chin like he loves playing chess, Shogi and Go. I know he plays piano and violin, that he likes riding his favorite horse Yukimaru, that he hates shoga-beni and disobedient dogs, that his favorite meal is tofu soup…”

“Well, don’t you think it’s enough? You already know everything about me!”

“No…I don’t know what makes Aka-chin suffer…”

“…”

“I can comfort Aka-chin as much as he wants…but if I don’t know why you’re feeling so bad, I feel useless.”

“Atsushi. I told you I’m…”

“You’re not alright! Stop taking me for a kid!” replied angrily Murasakibara fixing him in the eyes. But after the anger, the pain followed and he almost started to cry. “Don’t you get it? When you feel bad, I feel bad.”

Atsushi put his hand on Seijuro’s heart. “You’re gonna find me stupid, but…since your defeat against Kuro-chin, I feel something is wrong with you…I feel it because it hurts. It hurts each time I think about you. It hurts each time I remember your crying face after your defeat. It’s not just a game for you…it’s more than that…”

“…”

“It hurts because…I love Aka-chin the most. It hurts to see the person I cherish the most crying. It hurts to see you unhappy…”

Seijuro remained silent. Atsushi just confessed to him but kept his eyes down. He couldn’t face him.

“Aka-chin asked me to comfort him because he needed to escape…but I don’t even know what you are trying to escape from. You always look sad, even when you force yourself to smile in front of us. It hurts…when Aka-chin is hurt, I’m hurt too...”

“Say it again…”

“Huh?” Atsushi lifted his head and could see tears on Akashi’s eyes. He wasn’t crying yet, as if he was fighting hard to not crack.

“Say it again…please.”

Akashi put his hands on Atsushi’s cheeks and pressed his forehead against his. Atsushi closed briefly the eyes and said it.

“I love you, Aka-chin.”

This time, it was Seijuro’s turn to close his eyes, letting those words resonating in his head. “Again.”

“I love you. I love you the most, Aka-chin. I always loved you…always…”

Their noses were brushing against each other. Their faces were so close…their lips almost connected…

“I love you, Aka-chin. I wanted to tell you so many times…”

“So why did you wait for so long to confess?”

“Because…I was scared to be rejected. I was happy as long as I was by your side…but I’d do anything to make you happy and to make you smile sincerely again. Anything…”

“Atsushi…” whispered Akashi with a trembling voice.

“It doesn’t matter if Aka-chin rejects my feelings anymore. I just want you to know I love you more than anyone…I thought maybe if you knew it, you’d feel better…”

“I always knew it…but hearing you saying it out loud is different…”

“Does it…bother you?”

“No. That’s definitely the best thing you could have told me to cheer me up…”

“I’d tell you more and more…I’d never stop telling you if it can make you happy.”

Akashi closed his eyes, restraining his tears. “Why…do you love me that much, Atsushi?”

“I have a thousand reasons to love you, Aka-chin. I’d need the whole week to tell you…”

Akashi brushed Atsushi’s hair gently, without never stop pressing his forehead against his. “Atsushi…”

Then, Murasakibara made the first step and kissed Akashi’s lips softly. He knew he wouldn’t push him away, especially while he was holding his face so close to his…he could feel Akashi’s lips were trembling, so he dragged his fragile body closer to him and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

Seijuro, who used to be so confident, looked fragile and hesitant. But he never broke the kiss and enjoyed it. He was letting Atsushi bringing him somewhere he never went…he was discovering the meaning of the word “love” again, but it was a different kind of love.

Even if the kiss was passionate, it stayed chaste. Atsushi just pressed his lips against Seijuro’s ones. He didn’t go further. He wasn’t sure the other boy was feeling the same…but the way Akashi always held him, touched him gently and motherly, praised him, was confusing. How was he supposed to feel different when somebody was so gentle? 

Atsushi stared at Akashi, trying to make him look at him. But the red hair man was lost in his thoughts.

“Aka-chin?”

After a long moment of hesitation, Seijuro looked at him in the eyes and smiled. “Thank you for loving me that much…Atsushi. I didn’t think it was possible to be that loved by anybody…”

“Is it..weird?”

“No. it’s cute.” Akashi kissed him with more confidence. “My cute Atsushi.”

“So…will you go out with me, Aka-chin?”

“You know, I never answer to rhetorical questions…”

“??”

“Because there’s no need to reply when you already know the answer.”

Atsushi seemed lost. Behind his big stature, he was still a cute and naïve kid…so when Akashi saw he didn’t seem to have understood what he meant, he kissed him again and clarified his words.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” blinked Atsushi.

“Yes.”

“Yes, yes???”

“Yes.” Repeated again Akashi amused.

Then, Atsushi grabbed Akashi’s body and lifted it from the ground to hug him closely that Akashi’s body started to hurt. The other boy was dancing still hugging his boyfriend in his arms that he even didn’t notice Akashi was grimacing with pain.

“I’m so happy Aka-chin!!!”

“A-Atsushi! Put me down please…”

“Oh! Sorry!”

He noticed Akashi was breathing fast and looked in pain. “Are you ok…Aka-chin? Did I hug you too strongly?”

“No, it’s fine. I was just a bit surprised by your reaction…”

“Sorry. I prepared myself to be rejected for so long…I mean, I thought Aka-chin would tell me he liked me like a friend and all so…”

“Really? You thought I would have rejected you?”

“Yes. Aka-chin is a second mother for all of us…but you always took care of me differently, so of course I couldn’t help to fall in love with you. So with the time, I thought you just saw me as a little brother or something…”

“I think I should stop acting so motherly with you, guys…”

“Yes…but not with me, please. I want to be special to Aka-chin.”

“You already are, silly…”

“Yes, but if Aka-chin is like this with everybody, other people would fall in love with you…” pouted Atsushi cutely.

“Atsushi…you must do something about this because at this rhythm, I won’t be able to control myself anymore…” said Seijuro blushing and hiding his face with his hand.

“What do you mean, Aka-chin?”

“Being so cute. You’re so damn cute I could eat you! Stop teasing me!”

“Aka-chin finds me that cute?”

“ _Don’t eat him, don’t eat him, don’t eat him…”_ repeated Akashi to himself again and again.

Atsushi took his hands and kissed it gently. “I don’t mind if Aka-chin wants to eat me. I’m ok with it.”

Akashi cracked again and kissed him deeply. Their kiss was still chaste. No tongue involved. It was enough for now on.

“Hum…did you eat chocolate cookies recently?”

“How do you know?”

“You taste like cookies. I think I just need to kiss you if I want to taste something sweet.”

“I’ll eat tofu soup each time I’d see you. This way, Aka-chin could taste his favorite meal every time I’d see him.”

Akashi raised an eye brow. “Don’t do that.”

“?”

“You hate tofu.”

“But if Aka-chin likes it, it’s ok…”

He closed his eyes, laughing. “What am I supposed to say after that? You’re hopeless, Atsushi.”

“Ah?”

But Akashi kissed him again and smiled. “Hopelessly cute.”

They stayed cuddled against each other during several minutes without saying a word, just staring. But Akashi’s face changed again…he was smiling sadly…again.

“So…now Aka-chin is my boyfriend, you can tell me, right?”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me…why you are so sad…because even if I’m happy, I still feel pain when I look at you. Please. Tell me.”

Akashi shook his head lightly and kept holding Atsushi’s hands. “I can’t…”

“Why? Don’t you trust me?”

“I do…but I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anybody.”

“Is that…so serious?”

“No. it’s just…painful, and there’s nothing you can do to help me.”

“But…”

“I mean, yes you can help me doing one thing…”

“Tell me.”

“Just comfort me. Just be there for me…just love me and I’ll be fine.”

“Aka-chin…”

“Please. Don’t ask me more…I promise to tell you when it would be over…but not now.”

“When would it be over?”

“Soon…probably after the Winter cup.”

“So what? Am I supposed to watch you suffer without doing anything? Is that what you’re asking me?”

“That’s something I must deal with it alone. There’s nothing to do with you or with the faith I have in you. So please, just wait for me.”

Atsushi looked hesitant.

“Didn’t you tell me you would do anything for me?”

“I did.”

“Then please. Just trust me.”

Murasakibara took Seijuro’s hand and kissed. “Ok…but promise me one thing in return.”

“Yes?”

“Promise me to come to me, promise me to not hurt yourself if you can’t hold on anymore…please.”

Akashi smiled. “Ok. I give you my word.”

“Well, well…look at this lovey-dovey scene…it makes me wanna puke…” said a voice interrupted them.

Akashi and Murasakibara didn’t move away from each other. Atsushi was still holding Akashi’s hand.

“What do you want, Haizaki?” asked Akashi.

“I just wanted to see you since I’m gonna play against you soon and I saw you two. It’s too bad I missed what you guys were saying but the scene is enough to have an idea about your relationship…so? Who’s the woman between you two, guys?” he said approaching.

Atsushi’s aura started to grow up. 

“Disgusting. I should have guessed you were this sort of slut, sucking dicks and spreading your buttocks, Akashi. Such a shame you didn’t come to me. I don’t know if I could get hard with you, but the idea to fuck the great Emperor is interesting.” He teased him seductively.

Murasakibara rushed to him, ready to hit him, when Akashi stopped him, coming between them.

“Stop it. Atsushi.”

“Yeah...Atsu-chin. Listen to your bitch.” Haizaki moved closer. “I’ll make you “lower your head” Akashi.”

Murasakibara was about to punch him when he felt Akashi’s hand on his heart. “Stop.”

“But he insulted you!”

“I don’t want to see you fighting for me. Thank you. But it’s ok.”

Atsushi nodded and obeyed. If Akashi didn’t want to see him fight, he wouldn’t…

“What an obedient dog. You trained him well…”

“You better leave Haizaki…or you’d regret it…” said dangerously Akashi. He turned around and faced him. “Don’t push your luck too far, or I swear my face would be the last thing you’d see before closing your eyes once for all…”

His eyes were different. It was another level than the emperor’s ones. Something Haizaki or anybody never ever saw it. Haizaki moved back instinctively. He was used to provoke people and he didn’t care. He never really tried with Akashi before but since he got soft, he wasn’t scared of him anymore. He never considered Murasakibara as a serious opponent despite his strength and his height because he looked strong, yes, but pretty slow. But it was different with Akashi…it was something terrifying.

“W-whatever…” he said to hide his fear. “I won’t waste my time with a fucking gay couple. Get a room, you bitches.” He spat at their feet and left. “I’ll see you on the court…so brace yourself.”

When he finally left, Murasakibara approached and touched Akashi’s shoulder. “A-Aka-chin?”

“Yes?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. Sorry for this. I lost my cool.”

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I embarrassed you while we were outside…he’s gonna tell everyone now…”

“Does it bother you?”

“No! I don’t care! I just don’t want to embarrass you…”

Akashi caressed his cheek gently. “You’d never embarrass me, Atsushi.” He kissed him a last time and walked away. “We better go now. Our teams are probably looking for us.”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

* * *

The teams regrouped in different places around the stadium. Aomine had moved away from his teammates to go to the toilets. He was on his way to join him when he saw two familiar faces arguing behind a tree, a bit further for the rest of the people. He recognized immediately the familiar red hair…

“You’re still a delinquent teen, Haizaki. Always looking for troubles…” said Akashi walking closer to him.

Haizaki was moving back, almost hitting the tree behind him. “W-what is it? Did your pussy boy already leave? Feeling lonely, Akashi?”

Then, without he could even get the time to react, Akashi grabbed his throat with his hand and squeezed with an incommensurable strength. Haizaki froze in terror, incapable to react.

“You better watch the way you talk to me, Haizaki. I’d never let anybody disrespect Atsushi.” He could feel the pressure going stronger and Haizaki started to suffocate. But strangely, he didn’t move…he didn’t grab Akashi’s hand, trying to stop him…he just froze.

“I forbid you to come closer to Atsushi, because if I hear you hurt him physically or emotionally, if you lay even a look on him, or if someone makes fun of him, I’d know it would come from you…and believe me, making me angry is the last thing you should do…”

“L-let..go…you sick bastard!!” managed to say Haizaki between groans.

“Don’t you know it’s dangerous to provoke “sick” persons, Haizaki?”

From his position, Aomine was stunned. He had never seen Akashi so threatening…even when he was under the emperor ‘s domination. He was scared to interfere…but he couldn’t let Haizaki this way, or at this rhythm, Akashi would kill him.

Akashi released him and let him fall on the ground.

“Ah…argh…” Haizaki was trying to recover his breath.

“Don’t forget this pain, Haizaki. Because I swear that if something happens to Atsushi, I would make you feel a thousand times worse than that…and I always hold my promises.” He turned around and walked away. “I’ll see you on the court.”

Aomine stayed immobile, hidden. He stared at Akashi leaving. His aura was different. It wasn’t the emperor’s one…but not the real Akashi’s one neither. He had felt the same fear Haizaki felt…

_“What’s happening to you, Akashi?”_


	8. Questions

When he came back to Kyoto, Akashi felt gloomy. Leaving his friends and Atsushi had been difficult. But he was happy. Atsushi had confessed to him.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know it. Murasakibara was pretty obvious and never tried to hide his feelings…everybody thought he was slow and stupid. Some people even said he was an autistic child since he didn’t have friends and preferred to stay alone...without talking about his food addiction.

But all the things people said about Atsushi were actually what Akashi found loveable with him. He loved his innocent look, his naïve questions, the way he smiled happily for insignificant things like candies or chocolates…but more than anything, he loved the way Atsushi was staring at him. His eyes were always full of admiration and happiness each time they met…and it made Akashi feel special, because Atsushi never looked at anyone else this way.

Walking to his home, he could feel his heart beating, just thinking about Atsushi. He remembered his time at Teiko when they were classmates.

_Flashback._

_The students were listening to their teacher carefully. Atsushi didn’t pay attention to him. He actually locked his eyes on Akashi who was in the front row. Akashi could feel his eyes on his back…but it didn’t bother him. On the contrary, he liked to be the center of Atsushi’s interest._

_“Alright. Now, I want you to choose a subject in the list. You have two weeks to work on this project, so this is teamwork. Find a partner.”_

_All the kids got up and went to find their partner. Kuroko and Aomine were already talking about the subject. Kise literally jumped on Midorima who rejected him. But since they were loud, the teacher decided to pair them together to punish them. Midorima glared at Kise and started to insult him. The green hair boy had planned to work with Akashi as always since the two students had the best ranking of the class. Murasakibara stayed at his place, sighing, waiting for someone to come to him. He knew it…he would end alone to do this project as always, but he didn’t mind. It was better this way. He started to draw something on his paper, when he saw someone standing in front of him._

_“Atsushi?”_

_He lifted his head when he recognized the voice. “A-Aka-chin? “_

_“Have you found a partner yet? Because I wondered if you wanted to work with me…”_

_“Y-you…want to work with me???”_

_“Yes. Is it ok for you or do you have someone else in mind?”_

_“No!! But…I thought you would work with Mido-chin again…”_

_“I want to work with you. It’s a good thing Sensei paired him with Ryota. I won’t have to turn him down this way. So?”_

_“Yes…I’d like to work with Aka-chin too…”_

_“Great! Let’s pick a subject together.” Akashi smiled happy and sat by Atsushi’s side, examining the list._

_During the first week, they met as much as they could to work together. They still had basket ball trainings, so they passed a lot of time together._

_Atsushi worked hard and did his best to stay at Akashi’s level. But it wasn’t easy for him. He worked almost twice as hard._

_“Atsushi…you did great but please, don’t push yourself too much.”_

_“It’s fine, Aka-chin. I really want to have good rankings for this project…”_

_Akashi put his hand on Atsushi’s one and reassured him. “I said you did great. So slow down please.”_

_Atsushi looked down. “But…I want to be as good as Aka-chin is.”_

_“You’re good enough the way you are. If you keep working that hard, you’d make me feel guilty. I don’t want to let you do all the work…”_

_“But I don’t want Aka-chin gets a bad ranking because of me…”_

_“Why should we fail? I said you did great! Are you even listening to what I say, silly?” replied Akashi angry._

_Murasakibara blushed with embarrassment. “Ah…yes.” He got up. “I’m going to the toilets.”_

_Akashi felt guilty to have been so rude with Atsushi…when he just wanted to do his best. He looked at him leaving, head down and regretted his words._

_Atsushi didn’t go to the toilets but on the roof to have some fresh air. He felt stupid._

_“It doesn’t matter how much I work hard, I would never be as good as Aka-chin…I’m pathetic…” he said to himself sighting. “I’m sure Aka-chin chose me by pity. I’m the worst partner he could expect…” And without even realizing, he started to cry. He sat on the floor and hid his head with his arms. He held his knees with his hands and continued to cry softly._

_He suddenly felt someone patting his hair. “Atsushi?”_

_He recognized the voice and refused to lift his head. He didn’t want to let Akashi seeing him so weak._

_“Look at me, Atsushi.”_

_“No…please, leave…”_

_But Akashi stayed by his side and faced him. He put his knees on the floor and continued to talk to him._

_“Atsushi, please. Look at me.”_

_“No…please, Aka-chin. Leave me alone…”_

_So when felt something pressing against his head, the only thing he could see was Akashi’s chest. He was hugging him, caressing the back of his head gently._

_“I’m terribly sorry…I didn’t want to make you cry.”_

_“???”_

_Akashi’s gestures were gentle and comforting. “I’ve been rude with you, I’m unforgivable for this…”_

_“No…Aka-chin did nothing..wrong..” murmured Atsushi against his chest._

_“I know what you think and I hate it…”_

_“What?”_

_“I didn’t ask you to work with me because I pitied you. You know you’re my friend and I like you very much. It’s true I usually work with Shintaro but only because he asks me first and because I don’t have the heart to turn him down…I really wanted to work with you.”_

_“R-really?”_

_“Of course. So when I saw how much you worked hard to no disappoint me, I felt bad…I hate to see you running yourself down this way…so I lost my cool when you said we would get bad ranking because of you…”_

_“Aka-chin…”_

_“Look at me, please.”_

_After long seconds of hesitation, Atsushi lifted his head and took a moment to let his eyes meet Akashi’s ones._

_“I’ll never make you cry again, I promise. I’m really sorry.”_

_“I’m not mad at Aka-chin…”_

_“I’m mad at myself for making you cry. But please, tell me you will never think that way about yourself anymore.”_

_“But…that’s the way people think or talk about me…”_

_“But that’s not the way I see you. Atsushi is kind and adorable, he’s an amazing basket ball player and he’s my precious friend. So I won’t tolerate somebody disrespects you. They don’t know you. I do and I know you’re a hundred times better than what you imagine.”_

_Atsushi hugged Akashi back strongly; he didn’t want to let him go._

_“I don’t care about what people say about me…as long as Aka-chin likes me, I’d be happy.”_

_“I like you the way you are. You don’t have to change. I’m sorry if I was rude but you really need to learn how to love yourself more.”_

_“Can…Aka-chin teach me then?”_

_“Sure.” Akashi kissed his forehead gently. It was the first time he went this far touching Atsushi so familiarly. He wondered if Atsushi was mad at him, so he apologized. “Sorry…”_

_But the tall teen didn’t seem to be mad…but astonished. He had his eyes wide open, as if he had seen a ghost. His cheeks were completely red._

_“So sorry…I don’t know why I did it…”_

_“N-no…”_

_“Huh?”_

_“D-don’t...be sorry, Aka-chin. I like it…I like when Aka-chin takes care of me…”_

_It’s probably at this time Atsushi realized his feelings for Akashi. Something in his eyes changed this day. There wasn’t just friendship or admiration in his eyes anymore, there was more…but at this time, Akashi didn’t understand what it was…_

“Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

Ren was waiting for him with his usual cruel smile. Akashi didn’t even make the effort to reply and went to his room. It was the time to be punished yet. The man smirked. The next days would be harder than the first ones.

* * *

Tokyo.

Kuroko and Kagami decided to train during the weekend. They would have their first game soon, so they wanted to improve their techniques. Riko already took care of this, but they had decided to train together in addition of their training session with the whole team.

It looked like other persons got the same idea because when they arrived, they were surprised to see Takao and Midorima training.

“Hi guys.” Said Kuroko when he saw them.

“Oh! Kuroko-kun! Kagami-kun!” waved at them Takao.

Midorima just nodded with his head as always to salute them.

“You came to train too? Good! We can practice together then!” proposed Takao.

“Why not?” agreed Kagami.

But they didn’t have the time to touch the ball that Kuroko fell on the floor.

“TETSUUUUUUUUU!!!”

Satsuki jumped on him as always each time she saw him.

“Oi Satsuki! You’re annoying! Stop doing that all the time!!!” complained Aomine.

“Shut up Dai-chan!”

“Momoi-san…I want to get up please…” murmured Kuroko, head between her big boobs.

“Ah…Bakagami’s here as expected…”

“Shut up Aho-mine!!”

“Why don’t you go somewhere else to fight? I’d like to train in peace!” yelled Midorima throwing the ball on them.

Takao copied him with the same voice. “ _I’d like to train in peace…”_ and he laughed again. “Ah! AH! So serious Shin-chan!”

“Shut up Takao!!”

“Hi guys!!” Waved a familiar voice behind them.

“Ki-chan!!”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me, Aominecchi?”

“No! It’s already bad enough to have to see Bakagami’s eyebrows…”

“Say that again, fucker!!”

“Ki-chan! What are you doing here?”

“Hi Momoicchi! I just went for an interview before going back to Kanagawa. And I heard Kagamicchi and Aominecchi’s voices.”

“It’s good to see you, Kise-kun. Do you want to join us?”

“Sure! With pleasure, Kurokocchi!”

They all formed the teams and began to train. Aomine and Kagami were fighting for superiority as always but it was a good opportunity for them to train.

After almost two hours, they all stopped to have a break.

“I can’t wait to start playing. I hope you’d crush Fukuda, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi.”

“Sure! Besides I promised to Tatsuya I’d make Haizaki pay for the last year…”

Aomine looked preoccupied when they mentioned Haizaki. Kuroko noticed it immediately.

“Aomine-kun? What’s wrong?”

“Ah…I just recalled something. That’s all…”

“What is it?”

“It’s about Haizaki…” He was scratching his hair. “I don’t know if I should tell you…”

“Tell us, Aominecchi.”

After some seconds of silence, Aomine finally spoke. “Fine but we better not say it to Murasakibara, ok?”

“Murasakibara? I don’t get it…”

“Well, after the opening ceremony, I saw Haizaki…with Akashi.”

They looked at him, surprised. “You mean…”

“They were fighting.”

“??”

“Or I should say…Akashi was strangling Haizaki.”

“Wh..what? it’s impossible! Sei-chan would never do that!” said Satsuki.

“That’s what I thought too…but Haizaki was really scared by Akashi. I didn’t hear clearly what they were talking about, but I heard Akashi mentioning Murasakibara…”

“Oh…so maybe Haizaki saw them, he insulted Muracchi and Akashicchi became mad?” guessed Kise.

“It was more than that…”

Midorima was listening to him very carefully, the same way Kuroko did. They seemed to understand the situation quicker than the others.

“What do you mean, Dai-chan?”

“Akashi literally lifted Haizaki off the ground with a single hand. He looked stronger and…threatening.”

Kise and Momoi looked each other. “Does that mean…the emperor is back?”

“I don’t think so…He had a different aura…incomparable to the emperor’s one.”

“Oh no…”

“This man is really crazy…” sighted Kagami. “I really don’t want to deal with this psycho again…”

“Kagami-kun.” Said Kuroko firmly.

Kagami looked at him and he could feel Kuroko’s anger toward him. He insulted his friend and he really hated it.

“I was just joking…”

“There’s nothing funny.” Added Midorima. “You have no idea how hard it was to bring him back…but now, he’s falling again.”

“Maybe he should see a doctor or…”

“Do you really think he can do this? You know nothing about him!” replied angrily Midorima. Even Takao was stunned by his sudden mood swing.

“Since he’s a kid, his father puts pressure on him. He’s forced to succeed in everything, so do you think his father would let him show his weakness, letting him see a doctor? He’s in the denial and refuses to see Akashi’s problems. The emperor eye was an asset for basket but it totally ravaged him mentally. What you saw when you played against him or when you met him for the first time was nothing compared to what he got through.”

“Shin-chan…”

“When Rakuzan played against Shūtoku , he deliberately scored against his team to threaten them; he told them if they lost, he would take responsibility and would gouge his eye to give it to them. Do you remember? ”

“…”

“He was serious and knowing the state of mind he was back then, I can tell you he would have done it without hesitation.”

Takao nodded. “Shin-chan is right. I was there too when he said that to his teammates.”

Kagami looked scared. He had forgotten this. The rest of the group didn’t seem to be surprised by Midorima’s revelations.

“We’ve been a team before. He was our captain. He was also our leader against Jabberwock. You saw him in his normal state, but you never saw the consequences on his mental health. You never saw the damages the emperor eye did on him…We all saw he changed after his defeat against Seirin, but it was necessary to bring him back. Now, if what Aomine told us is true, which I don’t doubt, the worse is coming…”

“Don’t be so dramatic, dude…he won’t turn into a serial killer.” said Kagami.

“You’re fucking slow…” sighed Aomine.

“Huh?”

“He’s more a threat for himself than for us.” He answered.

“…”

“Aominecchi is right. Akashicchi is dangerous for the people around when he gets angry, as he is for himself, if it’s not even more…We all owe him a lot, so he’s precious to all of us.” Kise looked sad.

“He was the one who gave me a place in the team in Teiko. He gave me Haizaki’s place because he believed in me…and he made me believe in myself. He discovered Kurokocchi’s abilities and encouraged him to keep playing basketball when he wanted to quit. He also tried really hard to convince Aominecchi to keep training when he started to get too strong. He made Muracchi love basket ball encouraging him to join the team…”

“And he was the one who helped me to develop my skills.” Added Midorima. “He noticed immediately the shot was my specialty. So I trained, I trained hard, because as he did for Kise, he trusted me more than I trusted myself back then.”

“I had no idea, guys…”

“Akashicchi always cared about us. I remember he even sent us a message at the beginning of each competition to recall us to eat healthy…”

“Akashi-kun is more than a captain for us, Kagami-kun. He’s our friend. He has always been there to cheer us up when we doubted about ourselves or to fill our lack of confidence. But…no one was there for him.” said sadly Kuroko. “I mean, he never let somebody do it…because it would have been a sign of weakness…and that’s something he’s not allowed to feel.”

“But…what about Murasakibara-chin?” asked Takao.

“There was always something stronger between them. I think he was the first of us he met; he shared a strong bond with him. So it’s not surprising he woke up the emperor after his quarrel with Murasakibara. It affected him more than it could have done with anyone else.” Replied Midorima.

“So…the emperor was born because of Murasakibara?” demanded again Takao.

“No. I suppose he was still sleeping deep inside. We started to see changes in his attitude…but, yes, Murasakibara did wake him this dark side of him.”

“I think Murasakibara-kun blames himself enough since that day for this…” added Kuroko.

“I see…Kuroko told us about this incident.” Said Taiga. 

“But wait a minute, Shin-chan: if Atsushi and Sei-chan are going out now, maybe Atsushi could help him to get better, don’t you think?” asked Satsuki.

“You’re right Momoi-san. But Murasakibara-kun is fragile emotionally, especially when it concerns Akashi-kun. So yes he can help him or he can also …”

“Drag him even further down…” finished Midorima.

“Haizaki probably saw them together and he teased Akashi. Knowing this son of bitch, he would use this against Akashi now he knows Murasakibara is his weakness…” guessed Aomine.

“Wait a minute…Murasakibara is a giant! I don’t think Haizaki has a single chance against him!” said Taiga.

“Haizaki is vicious. Believe me. He’s not the sort of man who plays fairly. You saw it…” Replied Aomine. “After his defeat against Kise, he was waiting for him and Tetsu outside to make them both pay for his humiliation…”

“Really???” blinked Kise. “But how do you know, Aominecchi?”

“Well…” Aomine scratched his hair embarrassed. “I kinda knew he would do something like that so…I followed him…”

“Dai-chan told him to leave you guys alone but Haizaki refused and attacked him. So Dai-chan literally knocked him!”

“Satsuki!!” complained Aomine. He didn’t want to let them know about this, but he ignored Momoi had followed him this night and saw everything.

Kuroko got up. “So Aomine-kun defended us against Haizaki?”

“I didn’t…I mean, it was just stupid to go that far for a game, especially when he never stopped humiliating Kise so…”

Kise jumped in his arms and held him tightly. “Aominecchi!!!”

“Oi! What are you doing, idiot???”

“I’m so happy Aominecchi took my defense!! Aominechhi is my hero!!”

“SHUT UP KISE!!” Aomine was trying to push him away but Kise never released him.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.” Said Kuroko smiling.

“Ah…stop this. It’s embarrassing…”

“Dai-chan is so cute…”

“Not you too, Satsuki!!”

“Damn…I didn’t know the generation of miracles was that caring…What a giant soup of bromance, guys…” joked Kagami.

Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima and Momoi threw whatever they had in the hand straight in his face.

“Ouch! Are you all nuts?”

“Then, keep your fucking comments for yourself, Baka!!”

“Well, sorry to interrupt you but what are you going to do for Akashi?” asked Takao.

They all became serious again.

“Murasakibara-kun tried to make him talk. He told me Akashi-kun seemed to try to escape from something…so I don’t think it’s only related to his defeat against us. There’s more…but as long as we don’t know much more, there’s nothing we can do. We need to wait. Let’s just act normally because he would lie to us if we ask him. We’ll see what we can do later. And don’t tell it to Murasakibara-kun. At least not immediately.” Concluded Kuroko.


	9. First round

November the 1st

First game of the Winter cup: Fukuda Sōgō Academy / Seirin High

The two teams came on the court. The crowd was encouraging Seirin since they were the defending champions. When the two teams faced each other, Kuroko could see the cruel expression on Haizaki’s face. He recalled what Aomine told them the last day about Akashi and he understood Haizaki hadn’t changed at all. He was still bitter and hateful.

“Let’s crush them…Kuroko.” Said Kagami.

“Yes.”

The tribunes were full of people; all the teams were there to watch the first game. Each former member of the generation of miracles was sitting with his own team. In the tribune, Murasakibara finally saw Akashi and smiled when the two boys looked at each other. Akashi took his cell phone and wrote something. A few seconds later, Murasakibara received a message.

_“Our team leaves at 8:00, what about you? So maybe we could see before the departure, just after the game?”_

Murasakibara replied quickly. _“Yes!! We’re leaving at 7:30 so…we won’t get a lot of time together…”_

_Akashi: “Better than nothing, right?”_

_Murasakibara: “You’re right. I’ll wait for you in the backyard of the stadium.”_

_Akashi : “Ok. See you later.”_

_Murasakibara : “ ^_^ ”_

Atsushi was smiling happy. He exchanged a last glance with Akashi before fixing his attention on the game again. Tatsuya couldn’t help to notice the happiness in his friend’s eyes.

“A message from your precious person?” asked Himuro.

“Yes. Could you cover me after the end of the game please?”

“The coach would kill you if you miss the meeting.”

“Please Muro-chin…Aka-chin leaves after us. I don’t want to leave without seeing him…”

Himuro sighed. “Ok…but don’t be late.”

“Thanks!”

The first quarter ended. Fukuda was leading the game with six points. Riko reunited her team.

“Ok Guys, They clearly improved since last year, so we’ll switch to our second plan. Kuroko on offence. Kagami on defense.”

“Yes!”

“Go Seirin!” the players encouraged themselves and went back to the court.

Kuroko was facing Haizaki. The other man was smirking.

“You’re so pathetic, Kuroko. You have no chance against me.”

“That’s what you said last year against Kise-kun and he defeated you.”

“Yeah, but you guys, won’t get the same chance twice! I’ll crush all of you! Ryota’s turn will come soon!”

The game started and Seirin took the advantage. But strangely, Haizaki wasn’t trying to steal the ball. He let this job to his teammates (he still had no respect for them) and stayed focused on Kuroko, even if he hadn’t the ball.

_“Damn! He keeps marking Kuroko…we can’t pass him_!” cursed Hyuga.

For the first time, Kuroko wasn’t as invisible as he used to be. Everyone noticed him, especially Haizaki.

In the tribunes, Akashi was observing the game carefully, not he doubted Kuroko wouldn’t win, but more because he suspected Haizaki would play unfairly as always. And this is exactly what happened during the second quarter…when he saw Kuroko falling on his back.

Haizaki stole him the ball and pushed everyone on his way. He even managed to pass Kagami who had jumped in front of him and made the shot.

Akashi noticed immediately Kuroko was still on the floor and was holding his tibia.

“Kuroko!” called Hyuga joining him. “Are you ok?”

“No…my tibia hurts…” 

The team and Riko went to check his condition. “I don’t think it’s serious but if we want to keep you for the next games, you better go on the bench, Kuroko…” said Riko.

Kagami turned around and fixed Haizaki with a furious look. “You…bastard.”

Haizaki was malicious enough to not draw the referee’s attention so when he hit Kuroko, he took care to do it very discreetly.

“Kagami-kun…” called Kuroko.

“Yes?”

“You will have to deal with it alone this time…but I trust you.”

Those words seemed to encourage him and he held his fist to him. “We’ll win.”

“Of course.” The two friends hit their fists together and the game started again.

The third quarter had been rude for Seirin, but they began to come back slowly.

“Go Seirin!”

“Go Seirin!”

The whole crowd was cheering them. There was no way Seirin would lose against Fukuda, against Haizaki. It wasn’t the first time they were in trouble. They could do it. At the end of the third quarter, the score was 55-40 for Fukuda.

“It’s not over, guys. We can do it. Don’t forget you won last year. You have to fight for our title, so GO SEIRIN!!” encouraged Riko.

“YES!” 

The players went back on the court.

At this moment, Akashi got up and left. Reo looked surprised.

“Where are you going, Sei-chan?”

“The game is already over, so I don’t need to watch the rest of the match.”

“Ah? So…you think Fukuda will win?”

Akashi smiled. “Definitely not. Now, Seirin is unstoppable. I’ll be waiting for you outside, guys.”

“Ok…”

Akashi left the tribunes. From his position, Atsushi saw him leaving and got up at his turn.

“Where are you going, Atsushi?” asked Himuro.

“Toilets. Tell me the score. I’ll join Aka-chin right away.”

“Can’t you wait a little bit? The game is about to end in ten minutes.”

“It doesn’t matter…it’s not like we could change the score anyway. And I’m sure Kaga-chin and Kuro-chin will win. See ya…”

Tatsuya looked at him leaving. He gave a quick glance to Rakuzan’s team and noticed Akashi wasn’t there. “I see…You’re hopeless Atsushi…” sighed Himuro smiling.

...

Akashi reached the backyard of the stadium. The place was desert. He sat on a low wall and waited. He knew Atsushi would join him soon. He rubbed his fists slowly and rubbed the bondage marks he had on his flesh, remembering the last night.

_He was wearing a blindfold, waiting completely naked, lying on his stomach against the desk. His mouth was gagged._

_“77 days left, Akashi-kun. I’m starting to run out of imagination to punish you…”_

_Akashi didn’t have any other choice to remain quiet. He was hoping it could end quickly and he began to fear the next._

_“I know you’re wondering why I did ask you to strip entirely. Don’t worry. I have no intention to rape you. Your father made it clear I shouldn’t go too far.”_

_He suddenly heard a loud whipping nose. “He’s going to whip me again…”_

_“I never use the same tool twice. So, yes I’m going to whip you, but not with the whip or the belt…”_

_“This noise…”_

_“You like go horse riding, right? So I suppose you’re familiar with this…”_

_He received the first hit and understood immediately which tool he had decided to use on him this time. A riding crop._

_He had hit him on the back first but after a few hits, he went down and began to whip rougher his buttocks._

_“Mmhgh!!”_

_Instinctively, Seijuro tried to protect himself with his hands since he was tied on his back. But Ren hit his hands too._

_“Put your hands away. I’m not done whipping your ass.”_

_During interminable minutes, Ren hit him and hit him again, until he made him roll on his back to whip the front._

_“I thought your chest and your back would have healed sooner…I suppose I must go easy on you…”_

_But right away after have said that, he hit his chest violently, making the poor Seijuro shaking. He was trembling so hard that he let escape moans of pain. There was something else which also preoccupied him…something terribly embarrassing he tried to hide, closing his legs. Ren smirked._

_“Try to hold on, Akashi-kun. I would be very annoyed if you wet yourself…”_

_But he did nothing to help him. Actually, he was just teasing him to make him crack…as always._

_“The practice of basket ball gave you a good and healthy body…” he slapped his left nipple. “It’s too bad you’re not taller…” He continued to whip his nipple, switching to the left for the right one._

_After almost thirty minutes, his whole body was red. Ren didn’t avoid any part of his body since he knew it wouldn’t let permanent damages and it would disappear after two or three days._

_He abruptly grabbed Seijuro’s legs and lifted it above his waist, exposing his testicles and his entrance._

_“Don’t worry, Akashi-kun. I won’t miss any part of your body…” then he whipped his genitals until it turned red if not blue._

_This time, Seijuro fought back hard and struggled. But he just made Ren angry._

_“Will you stop struggling?” he spread his legs and hit his entrance harder._

_“Mmmghh!!!!”_

_If he could speak, he would beg him to stop…It hurt so much._

**_“It’s almost over, Seijuro. Hold on.”_ **

_“I can’t…it hurts. It hurts so much…”_

**_“I know. But nothing is insurmountable…”_ **

_While he was fighting to hold back, Ren was hitting and hitting again. He was determined to humiliate him, to take the last once of pride he had left, so he increased the speed until Seijuro couldn’t help anymore…_

_“Ah…I’m disappointed, Akashi-kun. You wet yourself…”_

_Seijuro’s tears were flowing on his cheeks, even if he was still wearing the blindfold. Ren let him rest a bit since time was over, before releasing his hands. Akashi was still shaking._

_“I expected more from you…”_

Akashi put his sleeves down to hide the marks on his fists. It already started to disappear but he wanted to avoid stupid questions, or to let people think he was into bondage tendencies.

“Know who this is?” asked a voice coming behind him and covering Akashi’s eyes.

But at the second his vision was dark and he felt a touch, Akashi recalled the previous night and he moved back and slapped the hand which just touched him.

“Ouch! It hurts…” Atsushi rubbed his hand painfully.

“Oh! Sorry Atsushi! I didn’t hear you coming!!” apologized immediately Akashi.

“I just wanted to make a surprise to Aka-chin…”

“Excuse-me…” Akashi took his hand and kissed it gently. “Forgive me; I didn’t want to hurt you…”

Atsushi blushed when he saw the gentle way Akashi was kissing his hand. He immediately forgave him (even if he didn’t blame him for this thought).

“It’s ok, Aka-chin.”

But Seijuro was feeling really bad. So when Atsushi saw he blamed himself, he found another way to cheer him up. He sat on the low wall and dragged him close to him.

“It hurts here too…so maybe you could do something?” asked Murasakibara mentioning his lips. “And I will forgive you.”

Akashi chuckled and grabbed Atsushi’s cheeks with his hands to give him a passionate kiss. The tall boy had a real talent to make him crack with his cuteness.

“Better?”

“hum…it still hurts a bit…”

“What a greedy boy, you are…” Akashi fell in his game and kissed him again and again. “Potato chips?”

“Ah…yes. I managed to keep it hidden from the coach. She took my cookies and my candies.” Pouted Atsushi.

“Don’t forget to eat vegetables, fruits and meat before your game, ok?”

“Yes Mom!”

The two boys laughed together and enjoyed spending time with each other.

“Hey…why did you leave before the end of the game?”

“Because I already know Seirin will win.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. I could see the determination in their eyes. So what is the point to watch it when I already know the end?”

“Will you come to watch my game?”

“Of course; I’ll be there to encourage you.”

“Me too. I’ll be there for Rakuzan’s game…even if I know Aka-chin will destroy them.”

“That’s what I thought before and I lost last year, remember?”

“Aka-chin is still the best.”

“And you’re still the cutest one.” He kissed Atsushi’s forehead.

“You’re the one who think that way, Aka-chin. Nobody has ever told me I was cute before…”

“Good for me. That means I can have you all for myself and I don’t have some competition.”

Atsushi laughed. “Who could beat Aka-chin for this? I have never loved anyone else than you and I never will.”

Akashi buried his face in Atsushi’s neck and sucked his flesh hard until he left a hickey.

“A-Aka-chin?! Did you leave a hickey?”

“That’s your fault. I told you to stop being so cute or I would eat you…”

“Oh…I need to hide it or the coach would be mad at me see me skipping to flirt…”

“Leave it. Your hair is long enough to hide it. And this is the mark of my property.”

Murasakibara grinned. “I’m all yours, Aka-chin.”

...

The game ended and as Akashi predicted it, Seirin won against Fukuda (74-70). Seirin was celebrating their victory while Haizaki was cursing Kuroko, Kagami and his own team. He left the court without waiting. A few minutes later, the two teams went back to the lockers.

“Good job guys!!” Said Riko happy.

“We did it!!” Kagami joined Kuroko and celebrated their victory; “How is your injury, Kuroko?”

“I feel better. I think it would be healed for the next game, so it’s ok.”

“Oi Kagami! Someone for you!” called Mitobe.

“Ah?”

“Taiga! Good work!” said Tatsuya waving at him from the door.

“Tatsuya! Thanks for coming!”

Himuro came in the locker and congratulated his friend.

“Did you come with your whole team?” asked Kuroko.

“Yes. We’re leaving soon. I just passed to say hi and to congratulate you guys…I need to find Atsushi now.”

“He’s probably at the vending machine…” suggested Hyuga.

Tatsuya scratched his head, whispering something inaudible for Hyuga. “I didn’t know vending machine had red hair…”

“Oh? He’s with Akashi-kun?” demanded Kuroko when Hyuga moved away to join the rest of the team.

“Yes. I’m supposed to cover him but I think it’s about time now…”

“So they’re dating?” demanded Taiga.

“What? You didn’t know? They’re dating since the opening ceremony.”

“Oh…so Murasakibara-kun finally confessed?”

“Yes. It’s about time! He’s on his little cloud since this day...but I’m happy for him.”

Kuroko smiled. “Me too…”

“Well, don’t you think it’s gonna be problematic if Rakuzan has to play against Yōsen?”

“I’m sure Akashi told him to not let his feelings blinding him. If we have to play against Rakuzan, we’ll do it.”

“It sounds like Akashi-kun indeed.” Agreed Kuroko.

“Well, I let you celebrating your victory, guys. See you later.”

“Thanks again Tatsuya and good luck for your match.”

...

Haizaki was cursing Seirin again. He was so furious that he hit every little thing he found on his way with violence: stones, bench…it didn’t matter. He needed to evacuate his frustration.

“Damn you, Kuroko!”

“Well, well…still a sore loser, aren’t you, Haizaki?”

Fukuda’s player faced the one who dared teasing him. “Akashi…”

“I already knew you would lose before you even touched the ball. Do you know why?”

“As if cared! Mind your own fucking business!”

“I’ll tell you anyway: because you’re a bad person.”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Haizaki was about to punch him when Akashi blocked his fist with a single hand.

“I suppose that’s what we call Karma. You hurt Kuroko on purpose. But it looks like it wasn’t enough to make you win.”

“Arg…let go!” Haizaki could feel Akashi squeezing his hand strongly, almost breaking his fingers.

“I’ll crush you for our game. I’ll make you lower your head…” He released him and left. “Such a pity you ruined your talent with this stupid arrogant attitude of yours. See you.”

“Fuck…” cursed again Haizaki on his knees.

At this moment, Tatsuya who was looking for Atsushi saw the scene and remained quiet. it wasn’t like he felt sympathy for Haizaki, but he was scared about Akashi’s aura.

“Muro-chin?” asked Atsushi coming behind him.

“Oh! Atsushi! Here you are.”

“Yep! I just went to the vending machine to buy some snacks for the road.”

“I see. Did Akashi leave already?”

“Yes.” But Atsushi saw something was wrong with his friend. “What is it, Muro-chin?”

“No…nothing. We better go now.”


	10. Here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> I added other pairings in the story. I also made the story a bit darker adding other characters. So i will change the tags but later. Thanks for reading!

(76 days left)

November the 2nd

The next day, Aomine was playing with Tōō against Ōnita . All the members of the former generation of miracles were there again. Even if they had no obligation to be there, it was a sort of moral consent to support the team of their friend so they all decided to be there for each other game. It was also a good way to observe the game of their future opponent and their improvements.

Aomine played but they didn’t force a lot to defeat their opponents. Ōnita improved since last year but not enough to defeat Tōō . The score was pretty impressive (98-40).

“Good Job Dai-chan!”

“It was easy…” complained Aomine grabbing the towel Satsuki held to him.

On the other side of the court, Ōnita ’s players were depressed. They really did their best but Tōō was definitely too strong for them.

“Aomine-kun seems motivated. It’s good to see him like this.” Said Kuroko.

“Yeah…it’s gonna be harder this time.” Replied Kagami.

In the tribunes, people started to leave. Akashi wicked at Atsushi when they faced each other. Atsushi’s phone rang and he noticed Akashi just sent him a message.

_“Meet me in the park, behind the stadium.”_

Atsushi smiled and immediately called the coach. “Coach? Can I go to the toilets before leaving please?”

“Don’t take me for an idiot, Murasakibara! I know you’re gonna go to the vending machine again!!”

“No, coach! I really need to go to the toilets!!”

“Then, I’m coming with you!”

Himuro guessed the reason why Atsushi used this lame excuse and decided to cover him again. “I’ll go with him, Coach. This way, we won’t be late.”

“Fine! Ten minutes! If you’re late, we’ll leave without you!”

“Thanks Coach. Atsushi, let’s g…” but when he turned around to leave with Murasakibara, the tall guy was already gone. “Atsushi?”

The purple hair boy ran as fast as he could to reach the park. Akashi was already waiting for him.

“A..ah…” he breathed heavily, exhausted, after have run that fast. “A-Aka-chin!”

“Atsushi.”

Akashi brushed Atsushi’s hair gently as always. “I can’t see your eyes with your hair.”

Murasakibara took this opportunity to steal a kiss and hugged his lover. “Sorry but I don’t have a lot of time…ten minutes before leaving…”

“My apologies. I made you run. I just wanted to see you, even for a few seconds.” Akashi had again the same sad expression on his face. He pressed his body against Atsushi and buried his face in his chest.

Atsushi brushed his hair and kissed his forehead. “Aka-chin is gloomy again…”

“Hold me.”

Murasakibara did it. He didn’t ask more; first because he didn’t have the time for this but also because Akashi wouldn’t tell him.

“Are you ok, Aka-chin?”

“Yes. I just missed you…” he laughed about himself. “I saw you yesterday, I know I look stupid…”

“I miss Aka-chin all the time so you’re not stupid…or we’re both stupid.”

They giggled because of their own stupidity. But this was enough to make Akashi forget his bad thoughts.

“You’re still in pain…”

“It’s fine. As long as I have my cute teddy bear by my side…” He kissed his chest and wicked at him.

“Grrrr!” roared Atsushi.

“Silly…” laughed Akashi. “You sound like a tiger…”

“Well, I don’t know how to roar like a bear.”

“Atsushi…a teddy bear doesn’t roar. That’s a toy.”

“A bear is a bear, Aka-chin…”

“I can’t believe we’re wasting the short time we have to talk about this…”

“Then, let’s do something else.” Atsushi grabbed Akashi by the waist and hid with him behind a tree. He didn’t waste time and kissed him deeply until his lips got sore.

“A-Atsushi…wait. I can’t..breathe…” Whispered Akashi between moans. But Atsushi didn’t listen and kissed him back right away.

“Atsushi.” Called a voice behind them.

Murasakibara didn’t turn around and stayed in the same position, still hugging Akashi tightly.

“Muro-chin…please…”

“Hi Akashi-san. I’m sorry but we really have to go.”

“Just a minute more please, Muro-chin…”

Akashi pushed him away softly and smiled. “It’s ok. You better go now. I’m glad I could have seen you before leaving…” he gave a quick glance to Tatsuya. “Thank you for your patience, Himuro-kun.”

“Maybe I can stay a bit longer and take the train to…”

“No, it’s not necessary. Besides, your coach would yell at you if you don’t leave with your team.”

“I wanna stay with Aka-chin…”

The red hair boy brushed his cheek lovingly. “Go. I’ll call you later.”

Atsushi nodded and stole a last kiss before leaving. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Yes. Don’t eat too much sugar, ok?”

“Promised.”

“Have a good trip.”

The two boys split. Akashi smiled seeing his lover leaving. Tatsuya observed him and didn’t recognize the threatening man he had seen, bullying Haizaki yesterday.

_“So he still switches of personality…”_

In the bus to go back to Akita, Atsushi looked sad. His short meeting with Akashi made him worried. He was glad to have seen him just a little bit, but on the other side, he had seen him hurt again and he hated it.

“Are you ok, Atsushi?” asked Tatsuya.

“Yes Muro-chin…”

“Are you angry against me because I interrupted you?”

“No. Muro-chin was right and Aka-chin told me to leave anyway…”

“So what’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried for Aka-chin. He looked depressed again…”

“Is he in trouble or something?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.”

“But I thought you two were close since you’re going out?”

“We are close and I know he trusts me. But he refuses to tell me what is going on with him because he said he had to deal with it alone and that I couldn’t do anything for him.”

“I see. So you’re feeling left apart?”

“That’s not the problem. I wished he could speak to me or to his friends. I just want to see him getting better…”

Tatsuya recalled the scene with Haizaki yesterday and wondered if he should tell it to Atsushi. So he used another way to talk about this subject.

“Does he still suffer from split personality?”

“No. He told me it was over since our game against Jabberwock.”

“And…you think he told you the truth?”

Atsushi looked surprised. “Why would Aka-chin lie to me?”

“I’m just asking, that’s all. Maybe it happened to him again and he’s afraid about your reaction and doesn’t want to worry you, don’t you think?”

“No. I didn’t see him different lately. Or maybe…”

“Maybe?”

“Hum…well, you know when I confessed to him after the opening ceremony, Zaki-chin saw us and he mocked us, especially Aka-chin. I wanted to punch him but Aka-chin stopped me. And when Zaki-chin insulted us again, Aka-chin came closer and threatened him saying he would make him regret if he would continue…”

“What happened next?”

“Next? Nothing. Zaki-chin left and we split. But it’s true Aka-chin seemed a bit different, but more like an angry person than a different personality…”

“I see…” Tatsuya thought. “ _When I saw him yesterday, he was more than that, so I suppose he controlled himself in front of Atsushi…”_

“I want to be there for him, Muro-chin. But he won’t let me help him…I don’t know what to do.”

“I suppose Akashi-kun is a proud person. It’s not easy for him to confess something bothers him so I think there’s nothing you can do if he doesn’t want to.” He could see Atsushi wasn’t feeling better after have heard those words, probably because he already knew it. “But look the positive side of it: he’s starting to open himself to you.”

“?”

“Was he not the one who told you to join him today?”

“Yes.”

“So he wanted to see you because he needed you to cheer him up. So that means you’re helping him. It’s just a first step so don’t go too fast.”

Atsushi smiled. “You’re right, Muro-chin. I need to be patient and Aka-chin would tell me…”

“Of course he will. But you should really be more discreet when you two are outside…”

“I know. But each time I see him, I’m so happy I can’t control myself…”

“Well, I don’t think he minds at all since he didn’t look embarrassed when I saw you two.”

“Aka-chin knows I told you because Muro-chin is my friend.”

“Did you two tell it to the others yet?”

“No. But Kuro-chin and Mido-chin probably guessed it…”

“You should tell them next time. It would be easier to make it official for the both of you.”

“I’ll ask Aka-chin. Thanks Muro-chin.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I mean…thanks for cover me too. Thanks to you, the coach didn’t catch me.”

“Yes but try to be discreet please because our teammates are starting to ask about you. The last time during your birthday was very embarrassing…”

“I know. But Aka-chin wasn’t mad at me so I don’t care.”

* * *

A week later.

November the 8th 

Kaijō was playing against Kamakura. This year, Kamakura’s team was completely different since the former players left. Now, the new opponents looked pretty strong. In the tribunes, Rakuzan took place near of Shūtoku . Akashi and Midorima were sitting side by side and exchanged their impression about Kise’s opponents.

“All of them are new recruits.” Said Midorima.

“It won’t be easy for Ryota.” Replied Akashi fixing the court.

“Do you think so?”

“Kamakura wasn’t a strong time last year. Yōsen had a flawless victory against them and didn’t let them score even once. But this year, the new recruits are taller and stronger. I didn’t see them playing yet, but since Kaijō also changed some players, I hope they found a good rhythm…”

“Kise improved himself too. Remember the game against Jabberwock?”

“Ryota is probably the stronger player between us when he’s in the zone or when he uses the perfect copy. But as you know, he can’t last more than five minutes. If he doesn’t use it at the right moment, he would waste his chances to win.”

“Yes you’re right.”

Akashi changed the subject of the conversation. “By the way, are you ready to play against Atsushi tomorrow?”

“Of course. Is he ready too?”

“I think so. You better prepare yourself because he won’t go easy on you.”

“I’ve no intention to be “gentle” with him either.”

“I can’t wait to see this epic game then.” Smiled Akashi.

“He can count on your support so I’m sure he will do this best.”

“You have my support too, Shintaro.”

“I’m not fishing for your support or your blessings, Akashi. I don’t need it to win.”

“Atsushi is precious to me but you’re also my friend you know?”

“I think he’s more than a friend for you now…but I suppose it was already like this between you two before.”

Akashi remained quiet. He never needed to speak more with Midorima to make him understand things. They were both intelligent enough to guess or to understand by themselves unspoken things.

“My relationship with him doesn’t change the fact that I highly respect you, Shintaro. Your talent is unique.”

Even if he didn’t confess it, Akashi’s respect was important for Shintaro and he reinforced his confidence. He appreciated Akashi respected his decency. Besides, he never made fun of him and his obsession about fate or his lucky items.

The match started.

As Akashi predicted it, Kamakura’s team was stronger than expected and was leading the game after the first quarter by twelve points. Kaijō’s players looked exhausted.

“Kise. On the bench.”

“But Coach…”

“We need to close the gap and then you’ll come back on the court.”

His teammates cheered him up. “It’s ok Kise. We’ll do it!”

“Yes! Trust us!”

Kise smiled and nodded. “Ok guys! Do your best!”

“Go Kaijō!!”

The second quarter began. Kamakura never stopped put pressure on Kaijō. The players were out of stamina and strength but they fought bravely. They started to close the gap but not enough to come back. They were still six points behind at the end of the second time.

“Coach. Let me come back on the court.”

“It’s too soon, Kise.”

“They’re all exhausted. Let me go back. I can help!”

In front of Kise’s insistence, the coach agreed. “Ok but don’t use all of your strength. Leave some for the last minutes.”

“Ok!” Kise took the lead of the team. “Let’s go guys!”

Akashi felt something was changing.

“It’s too soon.”

“What?” asked Midorima.

“Kise. He’s going to use the perfect copy now, but it’s too soon. He won’t last until the end of the game. But I understand he has no other choice now.”

“Kamakura is definitely stronger than expected.”

Kise didn’t take time to crush his opponents with the perfect copy. Alternatively, he blocked their passes and their shots using Murasakibara’s strength, Akashi’s ankle breaker, or Aomine’s style. His opponents were disoriented and Kaijō came back, leading them by eight points. Then, Kise used Midorima’s three points shot and scored again three times. At the end of the third quarter, Kaijō was winning with sixteen points. Unfortunately, Kise was now out of stamina and strength.

“As it was expected, Kise is running out of energy. He can’t play anymore.” Said Midorima.

“Yes, but he lasted more than usual.” Replied Akashi.

“That’s true. Usually, he can’t last more than five minutes but this time, he held the whole third quarter. He’s getting stronger each passing year…”

“Kise. Good job. Now, you stay on the bench.”

“I can’t move even a muscle, Coach…”

“You did good.” The coach turned around and switched player. “Now, it’s up to you, guys. We’re winning with sixteen points. Don’t give up!”

“Yes Sir!”

Unfortunately, Kaijō had hard time during the last period and Kamakura came back, getting point one by one. One minute left before the end of the game, the two teams were tied. Kamakura was about to shoot to get the victory when Kaijō’s players fought with all of their strength and blocked them. The match ended, giving a short victory to Kaijō with one point, 87-86.

Kaijō’s players were relieved. They won and saved their chance to pass the first round. Kise cheered them.

“Good job, guys!”

“Sorry Kise…we ruined everything you’ve done.”

“We won, guys. That all matters. So don’t make this face and smile.”

The coach agreed. “Kise is right, guys. You did good. Kamakura was stronger than we imagined. It’s your first game so it’s a good start.”

Those words seemed to have cheered the team and the mood got better in the lockers.

People started to leave the tribunes. Midorima waved at Akashi. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Good luck for your game, Shintaro.”

The two friends split. Akashi was searching with the eyes Yōsen. He wanted to talk with Atsushi just a minute before he left but he saw no one. He took his phone and tried to call him but he didn’t answer.

_“Well, maybe he needs to stay focused for his game tomorrow…I wanted to wish him good luck, but I’ll call him tonight.”_

He left with his other teammates when he received a message.

_“I’m in the toilets in the west alley. I escaped from the coach but hurry up or she would find me…”_

Akashi laughed.

“What is it Sei-chan?”

“Nothing. I’m going to the toilets. I’ll join you outside, guys.”

Eikichi and Kotaro looked each other in silence. But the look they exchanged was full of subtext. “ _Again_ …”

Seijuro hadn’t talked about his relationship with Atsushi to his teammates. Eikichi and Kotaro noticed the way he was always checking his phone so they guessed he had found a lover…but they didn’t know it was actually a boy and definitely not Atsushi.

Akashi reached fast the toilets and came in. He got surprised when he saw Yōsen’s coach getting out of here, furious.

“Oh! Sorry, Akashi-kun.” She apologized.

“No problem. Are you looking for someone perhaps?”

“Yes! Have you seen Murasakibara? This damn idiot left again!!”

“No I haven’t seen him; Have you tried the vending machine?”

“That’s the first place I checked when I saw he wasn’t there. Damn it! I’m gonna kill him!!” she was enraged.

“Maybe you should try the food stands in front of the stadium?”

“Oh yes! That’s a good suggestion! Thank you! I’m leaving now.”

“Good luck for your game tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” she left immediately.

Akashi chuckled when he saw her leaving. Atsushi would be in troubles later…but he realized that he probably left when he saw her coach coming, so he wasn’t here anymore. He was about to leave when a strong hand pulled him from behind and dragged him in one of the closets. The door closed and Atsushi appeared.

“Got you!”

“Oh! You’re here?! But how did you manage to escape from her? I saw her checking the whole place…”

“Training!” he held Akashi by the waist and pressed his body against the wall to kiss him deeply. The other man couldn’t hold it anymore and enrolled his arms around Murasakibara’s waist before returning the kiss.

But Akashi broke the kiss and frowned. “Atsushi…what did you eat to taste this way?”

“You don’t like it?”

“It doesn’t taste like what you eat usually…it tastes like…tofu??”

“Yes. I couldn’t bring tofu soup with me, so I ate some grilled tofu instead…”

Akashi had to contain himself to not burst out laughing…”Oh my…why did you do that? I said you didn’t have to do this…”

“I wanted to please you…”

Seijuro kissed Atsushi’s hands and enrolled his arms around his neck to pull him closer. “You have nothing to do to please me. You’re already wonderful the way you are…you really didn’t need to do that. I know you hate Tofu.”

Atsushi blushed. “It tasted horrible…and I’ve no snacks with me to get rid of this bitter taste…”

“Nothing? Really?” Asked Akashi seductively. He made Murasakibara sit on the toilets and sat on his laps before kissing him with lust.

Atsushi didn’t complain about it and let him do it whatever he wanted; the tongues twisted in their mouths, licking each other’s one. They were fortunate to be alone in the toilets because they started to let escape some moans of pleasure kissing each other so deeply. After five minutes, Atsushi forgot the horrible taste of tofu and just got lost in the pleasure to taste his beloved Akashi’s mouth.

“Aka-chin’s taste is the best…”

“Time’s up. You better leave or your coach would kill you.”

“I’m already dead anyway…I want to be eaten again by Aka-chin…”

“I wouldn’t say no if only we had the time for this. And this is not the best place for those things anyway…”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow. I’ll be there to support you.”

“Thank you. I’ll do my best to make you be proud of me.”

Akashi caressed gently his face. “Atsushi, you have nothing to prove to me. I know your value and I’m already very proud of you.”

“Yes…”

“What happened to you? You used to be so confident about your strength…”

“Ah…I guess our last game against Jabberwock kinda made me realize I’m not that strong…”

“Hey. Look at me.”

He obeyed and locked his eyes on him. “You were amazing during our game. You defeated Silver when he was taller and stronger than you. And you gave me confidence when I felt I couldn’t win against Nash. It’s all thanks to you I managed to beat his demon eye. So don’t underestimate you.”

“Did I really help you that much?”

“You did more than you can imagine. So be confident, ok?”

“Yes!”

“Good boy!” he kissed him quickly and got up. “Let’s go now. Let me leave first to clear the passage for you.”

“Ok. Thanks!”

Akashi left the toilets first and checked the corridors. No one. He made a sign to Atsushi to get out.

But at the opposite side of the corridor, Kuroko and Kagami were walking. Kuroko was about to call Akashi when he saw Murasakibara leaving the toilets, following Akashi’s order. They smiled to each other and exchanged a last kiss before splitting. Atsushi ran as fast as he could to join his team.

Kuroko smiled at them. “Momoi-san is right. They are cute.”

“Ah…I still can believe they’re dating…” replied Kagami, embarrassed. “What if they have to play against each other?”

“We’ll see.”

Murasakibara managed to get in the bus before the coach. He joined Tatsuya.

“You really should stop disappearing like this. The coach is going to kill you this time.”

“I know…” But Atsushi was smiling like a kid.

“I hope it was worth it?”

“Oh yes it was...” he said blushing and fantasizing.

“MURASAKIBARA!!!”

“Hi Coach.”

“HERE YOU ARE!! WHERE WERE YOU?!”

“Toilets.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”

“But Coach I’m not late, right? You’re the last one to join…”

“You…”

“Coach, we better go now. We all need to sleep to be in good form for tomorrow.”

“Yes…you’re right, Himuro-kun.”

Tatsuya wicked at Atsushi. The coach cooled down and the bus left to reach their hotel. Since they were about to play the next day, going back to Akita was too long, so they passed the night at Tokyo.

During the road, some players opened snacks and drinks. One of the new teammates proposed some to Atsushi. The others tried to stop him but it was too late…

“Man! Are you crazy? If you propose some to him, he would eat your whole bag!!”

“Ah? But it’s impolite to not propose to people…” the new guy ignored the advice and proposed some snacks to Atsushi. “Do you want some, Murasakibara-kun?”

The tall man was about to take it, his saliva already dripping from his mouth, when he recalled the passionate kiss he exchanged with Akashi…he still had his taste in his mouth.

“No thanks. I’ll pass this time.”

…

“WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT???????????” shouted everybody in shock.

“What is it?” wondered Atsushi.

“You never refused a free snack!!! What the hell is wrong with you????” asked his teammates.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’re ALWAYS hungry!!”

The coach approached and touched his forehead. “Temperature correct. So? What is wrong with you?”

“We have a game tomorrow so I have to eat healthy tonight to be in good form.”

…

“WWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?????????”

Tatsuya blinked several times and recalled Akashi had told him to not eat too much sugar. _“I guess you have a great influence on Atsushi, Akashi-kun…but I didn’t think it was at this point.”_

* * *

The next day. (November the 9th) 

The most epic match opposing Yōsen to Shūtoku was about to start. The tribunes were full more than usual because it was the first time since the beginning of the competition two members of the former generation of miracles were playing against each other. Murasakibara and Midorima looked very serious and determined. For Midorima, it was revenge time. Last year, Shūtoku got the third place. It wasn’t so bad but they aimed the first one and would fight harder to get it. For Murasakibara, it didn’t really matter. Of course he wanted and liked to win, but he just wanted to show to his precious Akashi he could be proud of him. Looking for him in the tribunes was the first thing Atsushi did coming on the court. Akashi chose a good place to be sure he could see him from the court. When they eyes met, Akashi smiled at him, which gave him confidence and strength.

It caught Kotaro, Eikichi and Reo’s attention.

“Sei-chan? Aren’t you closer than before to Murasakibara-kun?”

“We can say so. I went to his birthday a month ago and he really liked the present I gave to him so I guess it’s probably why he’s happy to see me.” Replied Akashi calmly.

Actually, he didn’t really care if they started to suspect something about his relationship with Atsushi. But he would have to tell them eventually later…

Kotaro and Eikichi looked each other and seemed to speak just with their eyes.

_“So you think they…”_ seemed to ask Kotaro.

_“Do you think friends would smile to each other this way?”_ replied mentally Eikichi. _“And Akashi always disappears after the end of the games just for some minutes…”_

_“But you know how he is, right? I mean he’s a bit protective even with us since he changed after Seirin so…”_

_“Well, you’re probably right. But he really should stop doing this because it’s starting to become evocative…”_

The game began. Murasakibara and Midorima faced each other and jumped on the same time to get the ball first. Shintaro got it first and passed the ball to Takao. The raven moved fast and managed to pass most of the players in his way when he met Himuro. As expected, Tatsuya improved and stole him the ball before taking the advantage on Shūtoku . Atsushi wasn’t on defense this time.

“Interesting…” said Akashi.

“What is it Sei-chan?”

“Atsushi is playing on offense. He’s usually on defense because of his height and his laziness.”

“Is it good or bad?”

“It’s too soon to say, but I can see he went back to the way he used to play when we were in the same team. He used to be very active in the attacking lineup during his junior high school days at Teikō. His actual specialty is offense.”

“So, he stayed on defense because he was too lazy?”

“It’s one reason, yes. But the actual reason of his lazy attitude towards the game is because if he gave his all and went all-out, he may hurt his opponents or even teammates with his huge size. But when he was matched up against Silver who was bigger than him, he smiled for the first time in a game for he didn’t have to worry on anything while giving his all.”

“I see…”

Murasakibara also had the tendency to be with people who could make decisions for him. In Teikō, he was always obedient to whatever Akashi ordered him to do. In Yōsen, he seemed to listen a lot to Himuro's advice. But for the first time, he actually played by himself.

At the end of the first pat, the teams were tied. 22-22.

Midorima as expected didn’t miss a single shot and reinforced his duo with Takao. He was capable to cross the whole court with his three points shot so he didn’t need to go on offense.

Akashi observed him from his position.

“Shintaro changed his tactics.”

“He’s getting better. Usually he shoots from the middle of the court but now he does it from the opposite side…” noticed Kotaro.

“It’s more than that. He forced his opponents and especially Atsushi to come to him. This way, he can leave the offense for his teammates. Didn’t you notice half of the shots of Shūtoku came from Takao and the other players?”

“Yes, now you mention it…”

“The team changed tactics. Usually, they use Midorima as the central asset of the team. They give him the ball each time they could. But now, it’s different. Midorima isn’t as important he used to be and he also makes pass when it was Takao’s job usually.”

“Do you think they’re doing it on purpose?”

“Maybe…”

“Ok. Murasakibara, you go back on defense.” Said the coach.

“But…why?”

“You’d be more effective there. We have to take advantage. During the first period, you were so focused scoring that the defense got destabilized.”

Himuro nodded to Atsushi. “Let’s switch position. I’ll let you go back on offense later, ok?”

“Ok…”

“Ok guys. We limited the damage. Now, it’s time for the second step of the plan. Takao, Midorima, are you ready?”

“Yes Sir.”

All the players went back on the court. “Don’t miss it, Shin-chan.”

“No need to tell me, Nanodayo.”

Second quarter. The players’ position was reversed. Now Midorima was on offense when Takao stayed on defense. In the other team, Himuro was on offense and Murasakibara on defense. Thanks to this change, Yōsen took the advantage quickly to lead the game at the end of the second time (46-34).

When the third quarter began, things changed. Shūtoku didn’t change anything in their tactics…until Takao who stayed on defense threw the ball directly to Midorima while the green hair boy was in the middle of the court. Usually, Takao made short passes to his teammate, but this time, the distance of his pass was longer, which surprised everyone. Thanks to this, Shūtoku went back to the score quickly with the three points shots. Just before the end of the third quarter, they used their secret weapon: the long distance Sky Direct Three-Point Shot.

Previously, they had developed a play that used Midorima's shooting abilities and Takao's accurate and fast passes. This technique consisted of Midorima shooting without the ball and during the process of shooting receiving the ball in his hands, passed by Takao. If the pass went through and the shot is untouched, this play is almost impossible to stop, especially with Midorima's shooting and Takao's passing. This play was a huge gamble though, something Midorima had to overcome by trusting his teammates greatly. But they improved this skill and now, Takao could make long distance pass to Midorima which made impossible to the other players to touch or block the ball. They took the advantage with 18 points.

“Ok. Now we know what they’re capable. We have to find a solution.” Said the coach.

“Let me come back on offense.” Said Murasakibara.

“I don’t know. We have to block Takao’s passes. Himuro can do it. We have to double-team him and…”

“Let me come back on offense!” repeated Murasakibara. “This is the last quarter. I don’t know if we can win but we have to at least finish in a dead heat to go on extra period. I swear we won’t lose. So trust me. I know I can do it.”

Everybody looked at him. He was determined.

“Ok.”

The players went back on the court. Himuro came closer to Murasakibara. They had decided to stay both on offense.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Do you trust me, Muro-chin?”

“I do.”

“So we won’t lose.”

At this moment of the game, Akashi smiled, relieved. He already knew the result of the match.

“As I thought, it’s an epic game…” he trailed off.

“What is it, Sei-chan?”

“Yōsen will win.”

“But Yōsen is 18 points behind Shūtoku!” replied Kotaro.

“But right now, Atsushi is unstoppable. They will close the gap.”

That was exactly what happened. When Takao got the ball, Himuro reached his side and doubled-team him with another player. Takao was strong enough to defeat the other one but not Himuro, and when Yōsen got the ball, Murasakibara had a different strategy…instead of dunking, he moved back keeping the ball. Everybody wondered what he was doing when he prepared himself mentally and shot almost from the middle of the court. He didn’t miss the shot and got three points. Midorima blinked.

“You’re not the only one good at this, Mido-chin…” said Murasakibara smirking.

Nobody had seen this coming, even Akashi who looked highly surprised. He was staring at his lover with pride and admiration.

_“You never stop surprise me, Atsushi. You are just amazing…”_

Shūtoku understood too late they needed to watch Murasakibara closer than they did. But Atsushi was smart enough to not use the same tactics all the time and alternated between dunks, passes to Tatsuya and three points’ shots.

“Time’s up! Full equality!!” (72-72)

The two teams ended up tied. All the players were exhausted.

“Murasakibara. Good job. We’re back. Now, we have to win. We’re close. We can’t fail!” encouraged the coach.

Himuro gave him a look full of hope. “Do you think we can do it?”

“We will.” Atsushi was determined as never. He closed his eyes and focused. _“Aka-chin is watching me. He believes in me. I can’t disappoint him. I won’t lose.”_

The extra period started right away. During five minutes, the players fought with the last energy. As expected, it was harder for both of the teams. Akashi was right. Murasakibara was unstoppable and he was the one who scored first, taking advantage of Takao’s distraction when the raven had the ball. Atsushi moved faster than him and reached Shūtoku’s side using Himuro’s pass. He dunked and gave the victory to his team. Whatever Midorima or Takao could do was useless to come back after that. Five minutes later, Yōsen won by 74-72.

The show had been amazing and the whole crowd got up to applause them. But the most important thing for Atsushi was that he held his promise and they hadn’t lost the game and won. He looked for Akashi’s eyes in the tribunes and noticed he was standing on his feet, clapping his hands smiling. He looked very pleased and proud of him.

Midorima approached and held his hand. “Good match, Murasakibara.”

“Mido-chin. Thank you. Good match for you and your team…”

“I didn’t expect less from you…” Midorima gave a quick glance to Akashi in tribunes. “And I think he thought the same way about you…”

“He?”

“Akashi.”

“Ah…yes.” He blushed hearing his lover’s name. “Mido-chin got stronger again…it was hard to close the gap.”

“Next time, I’ll win.”

“Don’t think so…”

The teams faced each other and bowed before going back to the lockers. Yōsen was relieved to have won because it meant they could pass the second step in the Winter cup.

Shūtoku still had chances so they were waiting for the games of the other teams to know if they could pass the next round of the competition.

“It’s ok, Takao. Don’t be disappointed. It’s not over yet…”said Midorima tapping Takao’s shoulder friendly.

“Shin-chan…”

“We still have our chance. Don’t lose faith.”

Takao smiled, cheered up. “I can’t lose faith in you, Shin-chan. As long as you are in the team, I know we can do it. I’ll work harder next time.”

“I have no doubt about this.” Midorima was encouraging his teammate but he was also cursing himself. _“I misjudged the situation. There’s something missing in my play…and I need to fix it or we won’t progress…”_

* * *

While everybody was changing in the lockers, Atsushi received a message.

_“Congratulations for your victory. You were incredible. Shūtoku was really strong and you managed to come back while everybody thought it was already over for you.”_

_“Thanks Aka-chin. I’m glad you were there to support me.”_

_“I’m very proud of you, Atsushi.”_

Murasakibara smiled blushing. He knew Akashi meant every word he said.

_“I think it’s better if we don’t meet tonight…not that I don’t want to but you better stay with your team. The game was really intense so have some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow.”_

_“Ok…thanks Aka-chin.”_

_“Take care Atsushi.”_

_“You too. See you.”_

They didn’t text much but the few words Atsushi exchanged with his lover was enough to make him happy.

_“I would have never done it without your presence…Aka-chin. I’m glad you were there for me today_


	11. Flawless

One week later. (61 days left)

Rakuzan had prepared his match during the whole week. Akashi brought a new dynamic in the group which improved the play of his teammates. No trace of arrogance or superiority. He was a real leader, listening to his teammates and encouraging them the same way he used to do it with his friends at Teiko. Even the coach was amazed by his leadership and the way he was leading his team.

But behind the appearances, Akashi was suffering in silence. Each passing day was getting worse than the previous one. Both his body and soul were screaming in pain. Atsushi’s love made him hold on, but with the time, it wasn’t even enough to make him feel better. Each passing day, Ren put the pressure at another level. When it wasn’t physical, he was torturing his mind. Akashi didn’t know what he hated the most: the physical pain was hard to handle on the moment and caused him a lot of problems to save the appearances the next days. But the mental abuse was sometimes even worse and caused him a lot of stress. Ren always alternated his punishment to be sure he had no escape. But the more he tortured him, the more Akashi was sinking to his own end…

**_“Do you realize no one would help you if you sink?”_ **

_“Atsushi and my friends are there for me. I just need to talk to them and…”_

**_“And what? What would happen next?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“You would put the shame on your family; Your father would be accused of physical and mental abuses on you.”_ **

_“That’s exactly what he’s doing to me…”_

**_“Your family name would be dragged through the mud. Is that what you want?”_ **

_“Of course not…”_

**_“Besides, you know your father would find a way to cut the rumors even if you talk or show your injuries. He would put the blame on Ren. Why do you think he didn’t take care of your punishment himself?”_ **

_“It doesn’t matter. I just want it ends…I can’t hold on anymore…”_

**_“Don’t you understand that you held on until now thanks to us?”_ **

_“I just want to be free…please…”_

**_“Seijuro. You’re not allowed to be anything but flawless. You can think it’s unfair but that’s your fate.”_ **

_“I don’t want a fate like this…”_

**_“No one can decide about his own fate.”_ **

_“Did I really deserve such a painful punishment?”_

**_“Weren’t you the one who said you didn’t like to answer to stupid or rhetorical questions?”_ **

_“So…I did deserve it…”_

**_“Ren is good enough to torture your mind. You don’t need to torture yourself during your free time…”_ **

_“Answer me; what did I do to deserve this?”_

**_“The emperor gave you power. But he also made you worst. Have you ever thought about the fear and the stress you gave to your friends and teammates while you were like this?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“It wasn’t just intimidation, Seijuro. You feared them…you threatened them to the point they were terrorized to be by your side.”_ **

_“I wasn’t the one who changed at Teiko. Aomine got stronger and became arrogant. Midorima left to train alone. Kise…”_

**_“What about Atsushi?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“You know why Atsushi turned this way, right?”_ **

_“Stop this…”_

**_“What about Tetsuya?”_ **

_“Stop…please…”_

**_“Tetsuya loved basket ball more than anyone and he almost gave up on his passion because of you, because of your attitude.”_ **

_“The team didn’t change because I changed…”_

**_“They changed because you changed. You changed at the second you started to doubt. You changed at the second you ceased to be a reliable leader…”_ **

_“So…I let him take my place because of my lack of confidence…and I lost them…”_

**_“It happened a second time during your game against Seirin and a third time against Jabberwock. Each time you lost your confidence, you led your team to the defeat…but when you found confidence again, you became invincible.”_ **

_“I don’t want to be invincible…”_

**_“But people need it. Your father needs it, your teammates need it…and Atsushi needs it too.”_ **

_“No. Atsushi doesn’t need it. He told me he loved me the way I am…”_

**_“Atsushi needs to see you happy to be happy. He’s connected to you. If you feel bad, he feels bad.”_ **

_“What can I do?”_

**_“Protect them from this. Become unstoppable. Nothing will ever break you anymore. But once again, Seijuro: it’s your decision.”_ **

* * *

The day of the match.

Akashi was still suffering from the physical abuses of yesterday; Ren had hit him with a thin stick bamboo, avoiding the visible parts of his body and staying focused on his back, buttocks, chest and tights. He was trying to get rid of the pain when Ren came and joined him during his breakfast.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun.”

“…”

“I know you’ve got your first game today so you won’t be back in time to receive your punishment.”

“So?”

“We’re going to do it now. Hurry up and finish your breakfast.”

Akashi was furious. “You refused when I asked you for my friend’s birthday.”

“It was for your convenience, but today it’s necessary.”

“You just want to be sure I’d be in the worst state to play…”

“What are you imagining, Akashi-kun?” replied Ren smirking. “I’m waiting for you in the office.”

* * *

Later in the morning.

The game was at 4:00 but since they would play in Tokyo, they needed to leave early with the bus at 8:00. Walking to reach his school and his team, Akashi was broken…again. He even didn’t know how he managed to arrive there. He couldn’t hear anything around him.

**_“It happened again. He broke you.”_ **

“…”

Akashi received a message. He already knew the sender. Atsushi.

_“Aka-chin! Good morning. I’ll be there to support you for your game today. You’re the best! Good luck!”_

Seijuro smiled but Atsushi’s words weren’t enough to make him forget his pain. He took the time to reply.

_“Atsushi. Hello. Thanks for your message. I’ll do my best.”_

_“Aka-chin is the best! I know you will win!”_

_“Thank you. It’s nice of you. Sorry but I have to go now. I’ll see you in the stadium.”_

_“Yes. I’ll see you after your game.”_

_“Ok. Bye.”_

_“I love you.”_

Akashi froze seeing those three little words. It wasn’t the first time Atsushi told him, but it had always the same impact each time he heard it. 

**_“We won’t take you away from him. All we want is to make you stronger. Let us help you.”_ **

_“How? I don’t need your help. As long as I have Atsushi I know I’ll be fine…”_

**_“Why are you so scared about us?”_ **

_“The emperor helped me a lot but he hurt me too…and he hurt my friends.”_

**_“If you want a great power, you have to assume the consequences.”_ **

_“I don’t want this…”_

**_“You need this, Seijuro. Do you think you’re in the best state of mind to win this game?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“Your teammates need you. If they see you down, they won’t be able to play correctly. You’re the leader, you’re the captain. You can’t run away from your responsibilities.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“If you give up, you will hurt him. Is that what you want? Don’t you want to make him happy?”_ **

_“Of course I want Atsushi’s happiness…”_

**_“Then, if you can’t fight for yourself, fight for him, fight for your team.”_ **

**_“Let us help you.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“We won’t take control of your mind. Just let us give you the mental and the physical strength to win.”_ **

Akashi arrived in front of his school. His teammates and his coach were already there.

“Oi Akashi!”

“Captain!”

“Hi Sei-chan!”

“Akashi-kun. Good morning. Are you ready to go?” asked the coach.

All of them looked at him, waiting for his answer. Akashi lifted his head slowly and smiled peacefully. The sort of smile which brought confidence to everybody.

“Good morning everybody. Let’s go now.”

* * *

Tokyo stadium.

Fukuda and Rakuzan came on the court. The teams were talking with their respective coach. Akashi gave a quick glance to Haizaki and turned around to face his team.

“I’ll let you deal with the others, guys, but I have one request: let me Haizaki.”

“Are you sure?” asked Kotaro.

“Yes. I’ll stay on defense so you can go on offense.”

The coach didn’t interrupt him. He knew Akashi was the best to take Haizaki by himself, but he wondered why he wanted to stay on defense.

“Let’s do this!”

“Yes!”

The two teams faced each other and bowed. Haizaki was challenging Akashi staring at him. But he got a bit disoriented when he saw his eyes. Something was similar to what he had seen the day he made fun of him and Atsushi.

**_“Remember the way he hurt Tetsuya on purpose.”_ **

“…”

**_“Remember the way he insulted Atsushi. Don’t let him win.”_ **

“…”

Everybody went on his position. Haizaki passed near of Akashi and spoke to him.

“Ready to lower your head, Akashi?”

The red hair man smirked. “I swear you won’t score even once during this game, Haizaki.”

The referee blew the beginning of the game and Rakuzan took the ball. Reo scored first, followed by Kotaro and Eikichi during the next minutes. Akashi stayed on defense.

Kuroko was observing the match carefully and noticed something different with Akashi.

“That’s not usual.”

“Huh? What do you mean, Kuroko?” asked Kagami.

“Akashi-kun stays on defense. He doesn’t release the pressure on Haizaki-kun. He keeps fixing him…”

“I suppose he’s still mad at him after their quarrel…” guessed Kagami.

“There’s something more. His aura is…different.”

Aomine was with Satsuki in the last row.

“Akashi is too calm…”

“Do you think it’s bad, Dai-chan?”

“I would rather say…uncomfortable.”

Kise looked preoccupied. He remembered the conversation they had about Akashi and wondered what he was thinking right now. No doubt that he wouldn’t go easy on Haizaki.

_“Akashicchi…please don’t let you anger destroying you again…”_

Midorima was also there with Takao.

“It recalls me the game against Seirin…when Akashi-san entered in the zone.” Said Takao.

“It’s different this time.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. I don’t think he intended to enter in the zone now…he doesn’t need it.” replied Midorima.

Rakuzan was winning but Fukuda started to steal the ball more often until Haizaki managed to get it from Reo and rushed to Akashi.

“Eat this Akashi!” Haizaki jumped to dunk but he realized quickly he had no longer the ball anymore.

“I told you, Haizaki…you or your team won’t score even once.”

Then, Akashi disappeared like a rocket and passed every player on his way before shooting. He had been so fast that no one could have reacted fast enough to stop him.

Haizaki was furious. There was no way he would lose against Akashi, especially after have lost against Kuroko during the opening match. He would fight until his last breath.

“Your efforts are useless against me.” Said Akashi passing near of him.

The game started again. The first quarter wasn’t over yet, but Rakuzan was already winning 20-0.

“It’s not over! I’ll crush you, Rakuzan!!” yelled Haizaki passing Eikichi and Kotaro.

“Damn it!!” the two players went after him but Haizaki was too fast for them.

“You’re pitiful.”

Haizaki lost the ball again. He hadn’t seen Akashi coming…as if he became like Kuroko…invisible. Akashi gave the ball to Marui, their new player and he scored again. The first quarter ended.

Murasakibara wasn’t eating for once. Usually, he always brought food with him when he was watching a game. But not this time. He kept his full attention on the match.

“Atsushi?”

“Muro-chin…”

“What is it?”

“Did you feel it too?”

“What?”

“Aka-chin…is different.”

“Yes. I felt it too…”

“But…it’s not the emperor’s aura. I can’t describe it…”

“He looks stronger than the emperor but not threatening…”

“No. he’s threatening…with Zaki-chan.”

Second quarter.

Rakuzan kept the same strategy. Akashi stayed on defense. But from Fukuda’s side, Haizaki took more initiative. He wasn’t the sort of player who thought about his team. His play was personal, almost like Aomine, but also selfish. He would use any low card to defeat his opponents. The only reason why his team kept him was because he was a good player.

“Bring it on, fuckers!!”

Haizaki pushed Reo and Kotaro roughly and passed them. Eikichi went after him but Akashi arrived first and stole the ball again. He gave it to Eikichi who dunked.

“Damn it.”

Passing near of Akashi, he hit deliberately his shoulder with his. Akashi flinched because he was still feeling pain from his physical abuses.

**_“Don’t show your weakness.”_ **

_“I won’t lose against him.”_

Haizaki glared at Akashi. “You’re strong but not invincible.”

During the whole second quarter, Fukuda didn’t manage to score even once.

“Fuck!!” cursed Haizaki hitting a chair with his foot.

“Akashi is marking Haizaki. We need to double-team him to let you score.” Said the coach to him.

“No way! I can handle him!”

“You tried and you failed. We are forty points behind Rakuzan. We need to score so stop protesting. Riku, Ayame, you block Akashi.”

“Ok.”

Haizaki cursed again. He had no intention to follow the coach’s instructions. He would do as he wanted.

When they went back on the court, as they decided it, Riku and Ayame blocked Akashi.

“Two players are on Akashi now…” remarked Kagami.

“Three.” Said Kuroko.

“?”

“Haizaki-kun won’t leave him until he defeats him.”

Kuroko was right. The three players encircled Akashi and put the pressure on him. Haizaki took this opportunity to play unfairly…again, hitting his ribs.

Akashi felt a huge pain and put a knee on the floor. Haizaki stole him the ball and ran to the Rakuzan’s side to score…finally.

But…he failed. When he tried to understand what just happened, Akashi was above him and fixing him with his piercing red eyes. “I told you I wouldn’t let you score, Haizaki. It’s useless.”

Akashi kept the ball and crossed the whole court, passing the rest of the players before dunking. He stayed on his back. All the players on the court were fixing him, even his own teammates.

“If you want to make me lower my head, you have to play better, Haizaki.” Smirked Akashi.

The more Haizaki was trying to defeat Akashi, the more he got humiliated. It made him lose his self-control and he was making error one after another.

“DIE! SON OF BITCH! GO BACK TO SUCK YOUR BITCH’S COCK!!” yelled Haizaki enraged, hitting Akashi’s head with his elbow.

The ball almost went in the basket when it bounced and got out. Akashi in his fall hit the ball from the left side just before it started to get down. Eikichi joined Akashi and stole the ball.

Haizaki froze. How could he have stopped it when he was falling?

“Who are you calling “bitch”, Haizaki?” asked Akashi rising on his feet. “Did you forget what I told you?”

Haizaki moved back, afraid.

“I told you to not disrespect Atsushi…” He lifted his head and fixed him dangerously. “I’ll make you regret those words. I tried to restrain myself but now, I’ll finish you.”

The third quarter ended. Rakuzan was still winning. 72-0. There was no way Fukuda could possibly come back.

“Akashi-kun. You did a good job so you can rest now.” Said the coach.

“The game isn’t over yet. I don’t want to stay on the bench.” Replied the red hair boy.

“You don’t need to push yourself that far…”

“I know what I’m doing. Haizaki isn’t trustable so the more I keep him busy, the safer it would be for the rest of the team.”

“Sei-chan…he hit you. Your forehead has a bruise…and I saw he hit you in the ribs.” Said Reo sadly.

“I’m ok, Reo. Stay focused and keep scoring.”

Atsushi was clenching his fists furious.

“Calm down, Atsushi…” said Tatsuya.

“He hurt him on purpose…as he did for Kuro-chin.”

“Akashi-kun seems alright…”

“He hurt him…I’ll kill him!” cursed Murasakibara.

“Atsushi. Calm down. There’s no need to become so angry…” Himuro put his hand on his shoulder and cooled him the best way he could. “Akashi-kun would hate to see you getting in troubles for him, don’t you think?”

“Yes…”

“So relax. The game is almost over. Ten minutes left.”

Last quarter.

This time, Akashi was on offense. The rest of his team played on defense; when the ball got thrown in the air, despite his short height, Akashi stole the ball and didn’t let the time to Fukuda’s payers to touch it. He scored in twenty seconds.

“Wh…what is it? I even didn’t see him…” whispered one of Fukuda’s players.

Akashi fixed his attention on Haizaki again. He never let him go, chasing after him each time he managed to steal the ball. It always took some seconds to Akashi to come to him. Haizaki had enough and exploded.

“FUCK YOU!!!”

Akashi faced him again and used his ankle breaker to make him fall. “Well, who’s lowering his head right now, Haizaki?”

Akashi didn’t even move and threw the ball from his position, scoring from half of the court. No one could stop him…no one.

During the last minutes left, Akashi literally humiliated Haizaki, making him fall, stealing him the ball. In the last minute of the game, Haizaki found the strength to defend his pride and rushed to Rakuzan’s side with the ball. At the beginning, he thought he managed to pierce Akashi’s defense until he reached the basket. He was about to dunk when he felt a strong pressure, pushing the ball at the opposite side. Akashi had jumped in front of him and blocked his dunk.

“Stop dreaming, Haizaki! You’re finished!!!” Akashi crushed him and took the opportunity to hit him in the stomach while they were fighting for superiority. Nobody noticed it. He was smatter enough to not draw the attention on him.

“Times’s up! Flawless victory for Rakuzan!!” (90-0)

The public got up and applauded, praising the champions. Reo and the rest of the team were celebrating their victory.

Fukuda’s players looked down, disappointed and ashamed. They knew they would be kicked out. They hadn’t even passed the first round.

Akashi went to Fukuda’s captain and held his hand. “You did your best. Haizaki was the one to blame for your defeat.”

The captain nodded and accepted his hand. “Congratulations; you were amazing…”

“Thank you.”

Haizaki kept his eyes on Akashi. He had been defeated…and humiliated. But if he could crush Kuroko and Kise, he also knew he couldn’t do it with Akashi…the flawless Akashi.

In the lockers, Rakuzan was celebrating again their victory.

“Sei-chan! You were amazing!!”

“Yeah man! You never let them score!”

“Good job guys.” Said the coach happy. “Let’s celebrate with a good dinner. The round’s on me.”

“Go without me, guys…I’m a bit tired.” Said Akashi.

“Ah? You won’t come with us, Sei-chan?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, guys. I just want to rest now. I’m really tired.”

“You really pushed yourself too hard, Akashi-kun.”

“It’s ok; but have fun, guys. Don’t worry for me.”

“Are you sure?” asked Kotaro.

“Yes I’m ok. I’m just a bit rusty.”

“Ok…”

After an hour, Rakuzan left for the restaurant, leaving Akashi behind. The red hair boy waited for everybody’s departure to go back to the hotel to take his shower. Since they had another game to watch tomorrow, they had decided to stay the whole week.

**_“See? You did it.”_ **

_“I didn’t think it was possible…but my whole body hurts now.”_

**_“Have some rest. You did good.”_ **

_“Thanks for your help…”_

**_“We’ll be there for you. But now, there’s someone else who ‘s waiting for you…”_ **

Akashi checked his phone and noticed a message.

_“Aka-chin? Can I come to see you?”_

He immediately called back Murasakibara.

_“Aka-chin?”_

“Atsushi. Are you still in Tokyo?”

_“Yes. I’ll stay for the weekend with Muro-chin. Good job today! You were astonishing!!”_

“Thank you.”

_“Can we see each other or maybe you are with your teammates?”_

“No. I told them to leave without me. I’m on my way to reach my hotel. I need a shower and to change clothes so let’s meet in one hour.”

_“Really???”_

“Yes. Meet me in Ueno park in one hour. My hotel is around.”

_“So great!! I’ll pass the whole night with Aka-chin!!”_

“I hope you had no other plans? I didn’t tell you sooner, sorry. I just thought about this now so…”

_“No it’s ok. Muro-chin went to visit Kaga-chin, so I’m all yours!”_

“Good to hear it. See you soon then.”

_“Yes. I can’t wait to see you! “_

Akashi smiled and hurried to reach his hotel. He took his shower and was about to dress when he faced his reflection in the mirror. His whole body was covered of bruises and scares. He felt ashamed.

_“Who could desire a body like this? I’m sure Atsushi would be disgusted if he saw me this way….”_

He dressed quickly and left his room.

He reached the park in front of his hotel. He looked for Atsushi and finally saw him waiting on his back…and of course, Atsushi was eating.

“Atsushi.”

“Aka-chin!!” the tall purple hair man jumped in his arms, hugging his lover. “So happy to see you!!”

Atsushi was so strong that Seijuro didn’t manage to stay on his feet and fell on the ground. “Atsushi! Wait!”

They both fell on the ground. Fortunately, it was late in the night and they fell on the grass.

“Sorry! Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah…you just surprised me.”

“I know I’m heavy. I’m getting up…” Atsushi was starting to rise when Akashi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him closer to kiss him.

They both stayed laid on the grass, kissing. Seijuro was feeling good as always when he was in Atsushi’s arms.

“Aka-chin…”

“What is it?”

“I’d like to stay like this forever but we are in public and…”

“Yes you’re right. Sorry, I almost forgot we were outside…let’s get up.”

Atsushi stood up and held his hand to Akashi. He didn’t let him go immediately and kissed him a last time before releasing his waist.

“It was nice…”

“Huh?”

“I mean…when you kissed me on the grass. It was nice…it’s been a week since I haven’t kissed you. I missed it.”

“Me too…” Akashi laughed. “It’s good to see you didn’t eat tofu this time. Let me guess…vanilla wafers?”

“Yes. What a palate, Aka-chin!!”

“I just saw the package in the garbage can…” confessed Akashi smiling. “But let’s go somewhere to eat. I invite you.”

Murasakibara became completely red. “So…it’s our first date?”

“Yes I suppose. What would you like to eat?”

“Anything…as long as it’s with you, I don’t care.” Atsushi looked so happy that he didn’t think about the food.

“Let’s go then.”

They walked away from the park and crossed the blinding lights of the city. They exchanged some words about the game and their week at their school. Akashi understood Murasakibara wasn’t the sort of man enjoying luxury food so they chose a small restaurant and took a table.

They ordered cold drinks and waited for their meals.

“Why didn’t you go with your teammates to celebrate your victory, Aka-chin?”

“I wanted to share this night with you. I can see them later.”

“Oh…”

“What? Is that so surprising?”

“No…I’m happy. I’m really happy…” But Atsushi looked also disturbed.

“What is it?”

“Hum…can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Tell me.”

“Was it because of me that you were so mad against Zaki-chin?”

“?”

“Well, you looked really angry on the court.”

“Oh…yes. He provoked me, so it was just a way to beat him at his own game.”

“He hurt you…how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Murasakibara touched Akashi’s forehead and rubbed his bruise. “What about your ribs?”

“It still hurts but it’s bearable.”

Their meals arrived and they stopped talking.

“Itadakimasu.”

They ate in silence. Atsushi was enjoying this moment but he also felt worried for his lover. He had felt something different with him while he was playing, but now, the gentle Akashi he knew was back so he decided to forget it. He wouldn’t ruin their first date talking about this…

“Do you want to try mine, Atsushi?”

“Sure.” Murasakibara used his chopsticks and picked up some food. “Yummy! Try mine too Aka-chin!”

The food was cheap but good enough for the both of them. It didn’t matter as long as they were together. Akashi could see Murasakibara was taking a bigger place in his life since they were dating and he liked this. The distance didn’t matter. Murasakibara was living in Akita, Akashi in Kyoto but whatever.

“Let’s grab a dessert somewhere else. I know a good place.” Proposed Akashi.

Atsushi nodded and followed him. They went to a little shop and bought a monaka and a dango. Akashi wasn’t that hungry so he just ate a bit and let Atsushi eating the two desserts.

“It’s so delicious, Aka-chin…are you sure you don’t want some?”

“No thanks. But if you want more, I can…”

“No, no! It’s ok! You already treated me enough for today. You didn’t want to let me pay…”

“My pleasure.”

“Next time, I’ll treat you.”

“Sure…where are you sleeping tonight?”

“Muro-chin told me Kaga-chin could let me sleep at his home.”

“Why don’t you come to my room? I’m alone tonight.”

“Can I? Don’t you think your teammates would notice me?”

“It’s ok. I don’t think they would meet you that late. And whatever, I don’t care even if they see us.”

“But…aren’t you tired after your game?”

“What is wrong with you? It’s not the first time we would sleep together…”

“Don’t misunderstand. I’d love to sleep with you. I just don’t want to bother you…”

“Just tell Himuro-kun you stay with me tonight.”

“Ok…” Murasakibara sent a message to Tatsuya.

_“Muro-chin, don’t wait for me tonight.”_

_“Ah? But where are you going to sleep?”_

_“I’ll stay with Aka-chin at his hotel. Say hi to Kaga-chin for me.”_

_“Oh…I see. Then, enjoy guys!”_

_“Muro-chin!!” blushed Atsushi._

_“What? There’s nothing wrong with it. Do you have everything you need for doing it?”_

_“Muro-chin! It’s not like that!”_

_“If you say so…say hi to Akashi-kun for me. See you tomorrow then.”_

_“Yes…see you tomorrow.”_

“Have you done?”

“Yes. Should we head back to the hotel?”

“Yes if it doesn’t bother you…I’m a bit tired.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

While they were walking, Akashi held Murasakibara’s elbow with his hands and came closer. Atsushi took off his scarf and enrolled Seijuro’s neck with it.

“You look cold.”

“But what about you?”

“It’s fine.”

Seijuro held the scarf and covered his mouth and nose with it. He enjoyed smelling Atsushi’s scent.

They reached the hotel and went to Seijuro’s room. They took off their shoes and prepared themselves for bed.

Murasakibara was waiting a bit nervous, wondering if he should propose to his lover to go further…

Akashi joined him after had put his pyjama.

“Atsushi…”

“Yes?”

“D-don’t be mad but…I’m really tired so…”

“Oh, it’s fine. I didn’t plan to…”

“Well, don’t imagine I don’t want to do it. I just don’t feel ready yet to…”

“Let’s go to bed. You need some rest.”

“Ok…”

They got comfortable and hugged each other.

“Aka-chin?”

“Mmh?”

“Thanks for this nice day. I really enjoyed this time with you.”

“Me too. I’m glad you stayed.”

Murasakibara caressed gently his ribs. “Are you comfortable in this position?”

“Yes don’t worry.”

“Ok. Good night Aka-chin.”

“Good night.”

Atsushi kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. Akashi fell asleep right way. Could he dream a better place to sleep than in his lover’s arms?


	12. Another one

The next day. Early in the morning.

Atsushi was for once the first to get up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Akashi was pressing his slender body against his chest, his right hand on Atsushi’s heart. Murasakibara was holding his hand while his other arm was holding Akashi by the waist. The red hair was sleeping deeply.

_“So beautiful…”_ thought Atsushi brushing his hair with his mouth. “ _I still can’t believe we’re going out…we’re so different. I never imagined he could have accepted my feelings…”_

He kept his eyes on his beloved lover. He was fascinated by his beauty, his grace…he was so handsome. He took advantage Akashi was asleep to watch him closely. “ _He’s mine…mine only.”_

Their fingers were interlaced. Since Atsushi was taller, his hand looked really big compared to Seijuro’s one…and after some minutes, his started to squeeze Atsushi’s one. Akashi was moaning softly, waking up.

“Morning Aka-chin.”

“Morning Atsushi.” Replied Akashi opening his eyes slowly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than ever.”

“Mmm…” Akashi closed his eyes again and hugged his lover closer, burying his face in Atsushi’s neck. “What time is it?”

“Almost 7:00…”

“Still early…”

“Yeah. But I better not stay too late if I want to avoid your friends.”

“Don’t go…not yet.”Akashi kissed him in the neck and moved up to his cheek.

Murasakibara let him do whatever he wanted…Akashi was covering his flesh with his soft kisses. Sometimes, he was sucking it hard to let a hickey. It felt good…until Atsushi felt a bit too excited.

“Hum…Atsushi?”

“Yes?”

“Is it me or because of the morning?”

“??”

“I mean…your erection.”

“Oh…” blushed Atsushi. “Well, Aka-chin is so sexy…I can’t help it!”

“So…I made you like this, huh?”

“Yeah…” Murasakibara tried to cover his embarrassment squeezing his legs but Akashi reassured him kissing him again.

“Good. I’m glad to see you desire me.”

“But we said we would wait so…”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t have fun…” said seductively Akashi.

“W-what are you doing, Aka-chin?”

The red hair let his right hand get down and rubbed Atsushi’s erection through his pants. “I can’t let you like this, especially if I’m the one who excited you that much…”

“B-but…”

“I’ll just use my hand.” So, after have said that, he put his hand in his boxer and grabbed the large and erect organ. His moves were a bit uncertain at the beginning until he found the good rhythm.

“A-Aka-chin…” whispered Atsushi moaning.

“Oh…maybe I’m not good at this?”

“No! it feels…so good…but I wanna do you too…” said Murasakibara getting closer to him and rubbing his hand against Akashi’s pants.

“N-no…only you today.” Replied the red hair grabbing his lover hand and pinning it above his head.

“Why?”

“Because today, you’re all mine.”

Murasakibara laughed and took Seijuro’s face with his hands. “But I’ve always been yours and yours only, Aka-chin. Always.”

“Then, let’s say that’s because I decided.”

“That’s unfair, Aka-chin.”

“I know. Forgive me.” He stared at him with puppy dog eyes. “Do you really want me to stop?”

“Don’t force me to reply, please…” Atsushi hid his face with his hands, blushing hard.

“Don’t hide.”

“…”

“Don’t hide your cute face from me. I want to see you coming.”

“It’s so embarrassing, Aka-chin…”

Murasakibara tried to relax, focusing on the pleasure Akashi was giving him. _“So embarrassing…Aka-chin is touching me. What am I supposed to do? It feels so good…”_

“You’re even cuter than usual, Atsushi…” murmured Akashi fixing him while was jerking him. “Show me more.”

“A-Aka-chin…” moaned Murasakibara, biting the corner of his pillow to suppress his voice.

“Don’t hold your voice. Let me hear you properly…”

“I-I’m close…”

“Go on and come.”

What Akashi commanded, Atsushi executed it. The tall purple hair boy reached the orgasm and arched his back, spasmed and moaned. He was recovering slowly when he felt Akashi’s hand releasing his organ. His hand was covered of semen.

“Tissue…” whispered Atsushi.

“No need.” Akashi licked his fingers and tasted Atsushi’s semen like whipped or ice cream on his stomach and fingers.

“Aka-chin! No! It’s disgusting…”

“Not at all; you’re delicious.” Akashi grinned. “Payback time for your birthday.”

“But I just licked your fingers…”

“Next time, I’ll lick yours directly.” He implied making him understand he didn’t mean his fingers…

“Aka-chin!” Now, Atsushi was as red as a tomato.

“ _Ah…so adorable_!” Thought Akashi staring at his lover. “I didn’t intent to make you uncomfortable…”

“Liar…”

“But it’s your fault. How can I resist when you’re so cute?”

“But I wanted to touch you too…not fair.”

Akashi felt guilty. He wanted to be touched too…but he couldn’t let Atsushi seeing his bruised and mutilated body. He felt ugly.

“Aka-chin? Is everything alright?”

“Huh?”

“You look elsewhere...again.”

“No, it’s ok…”

“Aka-chin.” This time, Atsushi forced him to look at him in the eyes and took a serious look. “I can’t bear with it anymore…I know you said you wouldn’t tell me, but I can’t…”

_“Not again…”_ Akashi tried to find a way to convince Atsushi he was alright. But he hated to lie to him. “You better go before they see you here…”

“You won’t get rid of me with this. Talk to me.”

“Atsushi, we don’t have the time for…” but his boyfriend cut him with a kiss.

“I’m scared…Aka-chin. I’m scared to lose you again.”

“You have no reason to be scared. I told you I wasn’t under his control anymore and…”

“It wasn’t you on the court yesterday.”

“…”

“I saw the way you played, the way you pushed yourself beyond your limits, the way you were glaring at Zaki-chin…”

“There’s no need to worry about.”

“It wasn’t you.”

Seijuro took a large breath before talking again. “Do you think I’m falling again?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you see when you look at me?”

Murasakibara took the time to search the answer in Akashi’s eyes. “Right now, I’m seeing the Aka-chin I love. The person I cherish the most.”

“See? You don’t have to be so scared about this.”

“So, what is happening with you? Why are you so sad?”

Akashi felt trapped. He couldn’t escape. But he couldn’t possibly tell him he was abused physically and mentally every day. It was impossible.

“Atsushi…stop asking me please.”

“I can’t.”

“It’s something personal.” He finally replied. “Something related to my family…it’s painful to talk or even to think about this, so please, don’t ask more.”

“Something about…your mother?”

“No. About my father.”

“Is it because he puts pressure on you?”

“We can say so.”

“Tell me more.”

Akashi squeezed his hand. “Later. Now please, leave.”

“…”

“I’ll tell you later. I promised you that if I couldn’t hold on anymore, I would come to you; I always held my promises, so I’ll tell you next time. But now please, just leave.”

“Ok.” Agreed Murasakibara.

“Thanks.”

The two lovers kissed a last time before moving away from each other. But before this, Atsushi took Seijuro’s chin and locked his eyes on him. “Don’t forget I love you, ok?”

The red hair laughed. “It’s impossible to forget such a thing.”

“Good.” Atsushi got up and dressed. “I’ll see you in the tribunes this afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“See you later.”

It was almost 7:30. Reo was awake since one hour. He had tried to call Akashi but the red hair turned off his phone. He didn’t like to bother him but the coach had requested their presence for 8:00. He was walking to his bedroom when he arrived in the corridor and saw a familiar figure. He hid instinctively when he saw the tall man coming in his direction.

_“Murasakibara? What is he doing here???”_ wondered Reo, hidden.

He let the purple hair passing and left his hidden place. “ _He was coming from Sei-chan’s room, so…does that mean they passed the night together???”_

Reo decided to not say a word about this. He would ask Akashi later. He thought that since Murasakibara left his room, Akashi was probably awake now so he tried to call him again. This time, his friend replied and told him to meet them at the cafeteria of the hotel for 8:00.

* * *

Later in the afternoon.

The game opposing Yamanoe and Ōnita started at 1:00. It was an important game because at the end of the match, the winners would pass the first round of the Winter Cup. Since Ōnita lost against Tōō about two weeks ago, they were in a bad position, so they fought hard. The whole generation of miracles was there again but not to support each other but more to observe Yamanoe. They became good compared to last year when Yōsen had defeated them flawlessly like Kamakura.

At the end of the match, Yamanoe won with a short advantage, 80-72.

Ōnita and Fukuda Sōgō were now out of the competition, leaving Rakuzan, Seirin, Tōō, Shūtoku, Kaijō and Kamakura in the running.

The next games were now known:

1) Kaijō High / Rakuzan High

2) Seirin High / Kamakura High

3) Yōsen High / Yamanoe High

4) Tōō Academy / Shūtoku High

“Damn! We’re playing against Rakuzan next week…” Said Kaijō’s captain.

Kise didn’t look at ease. After have seen Akashi, he knew it would be harder than never to defeat him. He was also worried for his friend, because as his other former teammates, what he had seen against Fukuda shocked him. Akashi was unstoppable and really dangerous.

_“What should we do about Akashicchi? We can’t let him fall again_ …” thought Kise. Then the blonde model got an idea and sent a message to his friends.

_“Hi guys. I know it’s late but can we see each other just a minute please? I need to talk to you about something important.”_

_Kuroko: “Ok. It sounds serious, Kise-kun.”_

_Aomine: “Can’t it wait? I wanna go back home…”_

_Satsuki: “Don’t listen to him. We’re coming Ki-chan.”_

_Midorima : “You better have something important to say, Kise.”_

_Kise: “It’s important. It’s about Akashicchi.”_

_After a short moment, Kuroko asked the question._

_Kuroko: “Where do you want to meet?”_

_Kise: “The court where we played last time.”_

_Satsuki: “Shouldn’t we invite Mu-kun too? I think he’s more concerned than everybody here…”_

_Kise: “I don’t know…”_

_Kuroko: “Maybe not Murasakibara-kun, but I can ask Himuro-kun.”_

_Aomine: “Why him?”_

_Kuroko: “He knows about Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun, so I think he could help us.”_

_Kise: “Fine. Can you ask him to join us please?”_

_Kuroko: “Ok. See you later.”_

_Midorima, Aomine, Satsuki, Kise: “See you later.”_

Later.

Kise was waiting for his friends. He had asked to his coach to delay their departure, as the rest of his friends. Himuro had requested personally to his coach to give him a moment before leaving which she agreed. She never questioned him since she trusted him more than anyone in the team. Even if she was curious, she didn’t ask.

“Yo.”

“Aominecchi. Momoicchi. Thanks for coming.”

“Hi Ki-chan.”

“This sort of reunion recalls me bad memories…” added Kagami, joining them and followed by Kuroko.

“You didn’t need to come, Kagami-kun.”

“You asked Tatsuya and I can’t come with you?”

“That’s different.” Kuroko stopped talking to him and fixed his attention on his friends. “Hi everyone.”

“Hi Tetsu-kun.” Said calmly Momoi. Usually she would have jumped in his arms but the atmosphere wasn’t happy today.

Midorima joined them, followed by Takao.

“Hey. Why did you bring him?” asked Aomine when he saw Takao.

“Because I trust him. And I don’t need to justify to you.” replied Midorima.

“Am I unwelcomed?” asked Takao pouting.

“Not at tall, Takaocchi.” Smiled Kise.

A few minutes later, Tatsuya arrived. “Sorry for the wait, guys.”

“Thanks for coming Himurocchi.”

“So, let’s get to the point already.” Told Aomine. “What did you want to tell us about Akashi, Kise?”

Kise sighed. “Well, you saw the list of the next games, so I’m gonna play against Akashicchi next week…”

“…”

“We all saw his game against Fukuda. So I suppose you felt it, right?”

“Yes. Akashi-kun was different on the court.” Replied Kuroko. “So I guess Aomine-kun was right when he said he had a different aura…”

“It looked different from the emperor’s one though.” Noticed Midorima.

“Yes. But it was definitely not the Akashicchi we know.”

“So…it’s happening again, right?” demanded Satsuki sadly.

“Probably.” Confirmed Midorima.

“Tatsuya? Have you talked about this with Murasakibara?”

“Yes. Atsushi also noticed a sudden change in Akashi’s attitude. But I think he’s in the denial…”

“Ah?”

“When I asked Atsushi if Akashi could possibly suffer from switch personality again, he told me Akashi said he didn’t. So, I insisted saying maybe Akashi didn’t want to worry him and Atsushi almost got upset…”

“So, if Akashi took the time to reassure him, that means Murasakibara asked him. So in other terms, he knows too.” said Aomine.

“I think he doesn’t want to see it. He tries to convince himself Akashi just reacted this way against Haizaki because he provoked and insulted Atsushi. But it was more than an overprotective reaction from a boyfriend. I saw it too…even before the game.”

“What do you mean, Tatsuya?”

“I saw Akashi talking with Haizaki just after his defeat against Seirin. Haizaki tried to punch Akashi but he blocked his attack and almost broke his fingers squeezing it. He really looked merciless…but when I saw him with Atsushi, he looked like a total different person…”

“So, he came after Haizaki again…” noted Takao.

“Again?”

“Aomine-kun saw him fighting with him after the opening ceremony.” Answered Kuroko.

“The interesting thing to notice is Akashi’s second personality is really different from the emperor’s one.” Added Midorima. “The emperor threatened everybody, even his own teammates. But now, he doesn’t act the same way with them. They follow him and improve themselves by his side, the same way they do when Akashi brings them to the Zone.”

“But when he’s confronted to someone he hates, he becomes a “monster”. “ said Kuroko.

“It’s a bit rude, don’t you think, Tetsu-kun?” wondered Satsuki.

“It’s not what Kurokocchi means, Momoicchi.”

“Huh?”

“What I mean is Akashi-kun becomes unstoppable. We can’t deny Haizaki-kun, despite his horrible temper, is a very good player. But he couldn’t have scored even once against Akashi-kun. If he keeps this level, no one would be able to stop him…”

“That’s why I asked you to come, guys.”

“So what? You’re afraid to not be able to stop him, guys? You wonder how we could beat him?” demanded Kagami naively.

“It’s more than that, Taiga.” Answered Tatsuya.

“I don’t understand…”

“We know nothing about this new side of him; we don’t know if he’s still on control or what sort of personality it is…what we saw wasn’t enough to judge. We just know that he could be very dangerous with someone he hates or with someone who aims Murasakibara.” Explained Midorima. “We don’t know the damages it would make on his mental health…but we can already see the consequences on his body.”

“What do you mean, Shin-chan?”

“You all saw Haizaki hit him two times during the game: one time in the ribs and the second time on the head, right?”

“Yes and so?”

“Kuroko has been hit too and he had to stay on the bench. Haizaki didn’t hit him as hard as he hurt Akashi; but it didn’t stop him.”

“What does that mean?” demanded Kagami worried.

“What do you think, silly? If even the physical pain can’t stop him, what do you think it could do to his mind?”

“…”

“If we do nothing, he would get stronger and stronger again but also…”

“It would destroy him too.” Finished Kuroko.

“Atsushi is trying to make him talk…but Akashi seems reluctant to talk about it. But he began to crack…” added Himuro.

“How?”

“Usually, Akashi has the perfect poker face, but when he’s with Atsushi, he can’t hold his pain. Each time we came to watch your game, guys, he asked Atsushi to meet him. I think it was more a need than just the desire to see his boyfriend… “

“Did Murasakibara tell you about the night they passed together yesterday?” asked Taiga.

“What???”

“Well, Atsushi was supposed to sleep with me at Taiga’s place but he sent me a message saying he would pass the night with Akashi at the hotel.”

“Oh….” Satsuki blushed. “Do you think they…”

“I don’t think that’s the point, Momoi-san.” Cut Midorima.

“Atsushi didn’t talk much about this. I don’t know if they did something, but he looked depressed this morning when he came back.”

“I hope they didn’t argue…” said Takao.

“I don’t think so but there was something which bothered Atsushi. He’s really worried for him and he’s feeling useless. The more Akashi is feeling bad, the more Atsushi is affected.”

“So it’s a good thing we didn’t tell him to come today.” told Aomine. “Murasakibara is trying to help him as his boyfriend. We have to try something different on our own.”

Kise who remained quiet took the parole. “We can’t let Akashicchi become stronger more than he is. But if his own boyfriend can’t reason with him, I doubt he would listen to us.”

“So? What do you propose, Kise-kun?” asked Kuroko.

“We have to defeat him. It doesn’t matter who would do it. We all want to win the Winter Cup and we had no intention to play soft against each other anyway, but now there’s another issue in addition of that.”

“Don’t you think you should talk about this to Atsushi?” wondered Tatsuya.

“We will but not immediately. If I can’t defeat him next week, we’ll see what we can do. Maybe we worry too much but we all felt it. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You’re right, Kise-kun.” Kuroko approached. “We’ll do it.”

They all nodded. This scene was recalling them the oath they made after have left Teiko; at this time, Kuroko wasn’t there. Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Akashi and Murasakibara had made the oath to battle each other, in order to find out who was the strongest of them. As Murasakibara had mentioned that Kuroko wouldn’t be able to participate, Akashi had corrected him saying that even though their ideals might be different, Kuroko would definitely participate in their oath.

This time, Akashi and Murasakibara weren’t there. The oath was also different: saving Akashi from himself before he would completely destroy his true self.


	13. Kise

“Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

“…” As always, Seijuro ignored Ren’s welcome and went to his bedroom immediately. He deposed his bag on the floor and lied on his bed. Closing his eyes, he recalled the morning he shared with his beloved Atsushi. It brought happiness and smile on his face.

_“Our first date…it was so nice.”_

He also recalled the way they became so intimate and felt guilty again to have refused Atsushi’s touch. He got up and went to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and faced his reflection on the mirror.

_“Would I be even capable to show myself to him one day? Who would like to touch such an awful body?”_ He rubbed his hand on his bruised skin. _“He said it wouldn’t let permanent scars but it doesn’t seem to get better…”_

Seijuro sighted, depressed. He started to wonder if one day, he would get a normal life, without pain, without pressure. A life he would share with Atsushi. He didn’t need more as long as he had him by his side. But would he want to stay if he saw him right now?

_“He loves me. I know he really loves me…”_

* * *

Akita.

Atsushi went back to his home after a long trip. His mother had prepared his favorite meal, hoping to please him. But Atsushi didn’t eat as much as he used to do. His father was as surprised as his mother.

“Atsu?”

“Yes?”

“Is it not good?”

“No, it’s delicious!”

“But you barely touched your food…I thought you would be happy to eat your favorite meal.” Regretted his mother.

“Sorry, Mom…I’m just tired.” Lied Atsushi.

“If you’re not hungry, you can leave the table, Son.” Added his father. “I suppose you had a long week playing and watching games.”

“Yes…excuse me.” Atsushi got up and deposed his plate on the washbasin.

His mother looked at him leaving worried. She could feel as any other mother when her child wasn't feeling good. Besides, Atsushi was expressive and moody. It was so unusual to see him this way…

The purple hair went to his bedroom and fell on his bed heavily. He buried his face in his pillow and sighed. He didn’t fall asleep but he took the time to rest and to throw his bad thoughts out of his mind.

Ten of fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock to his door.

“Atsu?”

“Yes Mom?”

“Can we talk please?”

He nodded and sat on his bed. His mother joined him and sat by his side.

“Tell me. Is there something which bothers you lately?”

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

She took his hand. “Atsu, I’ve got three big boys and one big girl before giving birth to you. I’m used to see that kind of face with them…”

“…” Atsushi grabbed his pillow and pressed his back against the wall.

“Heartbreak?”

“No.”

“But it’s related to your precious person, right?”

“Yes…”

“Tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“I know it’s not easy to talk about this with your mother…it’s probably very embarrassing but I don’t want to pry and…”

“I can’t because I don’t know what’s going on.”

“?”

“Mom…what are you supposed to do when the person you love is suffering and refuses to tell you anything?”

“What do you mean by “suffering”?”

“Sadness and tears in the eyes but always the same answer: “I’m alright”…”

“Your lover is sad and refuses to tell you what the problem is?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know why?”

“No… I feel so useless.”

“Since how long are you going out together?”

“Since the opening ceremony of the Winter cup.”

“Oh…so it’s pretty recent.”

“Not really. I mean, there was a long time I was in love…”

“So you two knew each other before going out?”

“Yes.”

“Is it someone I know?”

“…” Atsushi didn’t want to answer because he had no idea about his parents’ reaction if they knew he was dating Akashi.

His mother brushed his hair with her hand. “You don’t have to tell me, it’s ok. Did you two see each other this weekend?”

“Yes.”

“And did you argue?”

“No.”

“But you’re disappointed because you’re feeling useless, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ok…” She kept touching her son’s hair. She knew he always felt relaxed when she did that.”Listen, Sweetie. If your lover doesn’t want to talk to you, you shouldn’t insist…but it doesn’t mean you’re useless at all.”

“?”

“Sometimes, talking doesn’t work or help. But I’m sure your presence really helps your lover…”

“…”

“You know, I met your father in high school. I had a lot of troubles with my parents at this time because they were in the middle of their divorce. I was irritable and I started to argue with everybody for nothing…even with my friends. I hated when they tried to comfort me because they couldn’t understand what I was feeling. I was rude…and your father chose the worst timing to confess his feelings to me. I rejected him. First because I wasn’t interested and second because I wasn’t in the mood to start dating someone. But your father kept saying he loved me and he would wait for me. I rejected him a first time coldly…and the more he was talking to me, the more aggressive I was. I thought he was a stalker or something…” she laughed thinking about her own stupidity.

“Dad kept confessing his feelings to you when you rejected him?”

“No. But he was always talking to me as if nothing happened, as if I hadn’t rejected him…and it annoyed me.” She smiled with melancholy. “When I asked him what he expected from me, he just said nothing…he just told me that he hated to see me unhappy and he would stay by my side to help me.”

“What did you say after hearing that?”

“I slapped his face.”

“Mom…that was rude.”

“Yes. But you know what? Even after I slapped him, he stayed.”

“What?”

“He stayed by my side and said if it could make me feel better, he would accept to receive my anger. He made me so angry that I started to hit his shoulders but he held my hands and told me to let it go…to not hold on. So, I cracked. I cried. I cried all the day on his shoulder and he comforted me in silence. I didn’t talk to him about my parents. I didn’t need it…”

“So you never told him why you were so angry?”

“I told him but later after my parents’ divorce and after we started going out.”

“I see…”

“Atsu. Just let your lover come to you. It’s hard to see the person you love suffering, there’s probably a good reason behind this silence. I didn’t talk to your father when I was down because it wouldn’t have helped me. It would have just brought me pain. But to feel so loved helped me a lot and I realized that I couldn’t live without him anymore. His presence brought me the relief and the escape I needed.”

Atsushi suddenly recalled Akashi’s words. _“Let me escape…just for a moment…”_

“And see now: we’re happy together. He gave me a wonderful family. Four big boys and a beautiful girl. So just be patient. Be there and when the time will come, you will know what to do to help.”

Atsushi hugged his mother. “Thanks Mom.”

“That’s my job, Sweetie. Come to me if you need to talk, ok?”

“Yes. You’re the best.”

“I know! Now, go to bed. It’s already late.”

“Yes.”

Unfortunately for him, Akashi didn’t have the same chance as Atsushi, having a nice family and a loving mother to comfort him.

* * *

Seijuro's father left again (even though he started to wonder if he really left for business) and Ren was waiting for him to give him his daily punishment.

“Akashi-kun.”

“What is it, today?” asked immediately Akashi.

“Such an impatient kid…”

“I’m not a kid. Let’s end this quickly. The less time I pass with you, the better it is.”

“What a pity…” sighted Ren. “Follow me.”

They left the house for the stable. Yukimaru was resting when he saw his master. The horse got on his feet and approached his long head to be patted by Akashi. The red hair smiled at him and caressed his horse’s head gently. There was a long time he hadn’t ridden him.

“Your riding instructor told me you always refused to use the riding crap on him.” said Ren, seeing the complicity between Akashi and Yukimaru.

“I never needed to use it on Yukimaru. He always obeyed me.”

“Your pet needs to be trained to be obedient. If you don’t teach him respect, he would never obey you.”

“Yukimaru always obeyed me.”

Ren chuckled. “You’re too soft, Akashi-kun. You just never wanted to hurt him.”

“It isn’t bad to treasure my horse rather than hitting him uselessly. We respect and trust each other, so I never felt the need to treat him like a wild beast.”

“It makes you weak.” Ren turned away and prepared what he needed for his punishment. “Tell me Akashi-kun: do you prefer to be loved or feared?”

“…” It was actually a real question. In other times, he would have answered the second option. But now, he didn’t know what to say.

“Strong people prefer to be feared. Weak ones look for love. Do you know why?”

“I don’t care.”

“Love is a temporary feeling. When people don’t love you anymore, you’re left alone, by yourself. But if they fear you, they would never dare abandoning you and would remain loyal.”

“You’re desperate. You’re fishing for people’s love scaring them because you know you can’t have it being yourself since you’re so despicable.” Laughed Akashi.

“And do you think people love you for what you are, Akashi-kun?”

“I do.”

“In the denial again, huh? Whatever. We’ll talk about this another time. I planned something physical today so come here.”

Akashi left Yukimaru’s side reluctantly and joined Ren. There was a draw bar above their heads.

“Let’s start.”

Akashi grabbed the drawbar and started to do push-ups. At the beginning, Ren was just observing him, but he felt Akashi was slowing down, he went in front of him.

“Keep going.”

The eyes’ challenge began. But in this battle, Ren had the best cards and he knew it. He grabbed something on his back and held it firmly. He was pulling hard the horse strap in his hands, waiting for the perfect moment to use it on him.

“I told you to keep going but you’re still disobedient, Akashi-kun. I’ll show you the way to train a pet.”

He hit him with horse trap in the stomach; Akashi had stopped to tense his abs to reduce the pain.

“Who said you could stop?” Ren hit him again and again until Akashi went back to his exercises.

The fastening ring at the edge of the trap was hitting hard and caused much more pain than he thought. After just few hits, Akashi’s flesh started to bleed.

From his position, Yukimaru could see everything and neighed loudly. Ren got annoyed and turned his attention on him.

“You’re annoying. I’ll silence you.”

He lifted his hand above his head, ready to hit the horse when a strong hand grabbed him from behind and stopped him.

“Do not ever lay even a finger on Yukimaru.” Akashi was standing behind Ren, squeezing his hand so hard that the tall man grimaced in pain.

“Let go of my hand.” He asked trying to sound calm in vain because of the trembles in his voice.

“Get away from him.” Akashi released him and waited next to Yukimaru until Ren was far away from him.

“You think you can give me orders, Akashi-kun?”

“I don’t allow you to hurt my horse. I’m the only one concerned by this punishment so leave him out of this.”

Ren suppressed his anger. “Go back to the drawbar.”

Akashi obeyed and grabbed it again with his hands.

“Hold this position.”

Seijuro was holding the bar with his arms outstretched. Ren approached and tied his hands to the bar with a pair of handcuffs. Now, the whole Akashi’s weight was resting on his hands.

“Were you scared I would forget you, Akashi-kun?” demanded Ren viciously. “I just wanted to silence your horse, but you misunderstood my intentions. I’ll keep my entire attention on you now.”

He hit his fists together and punched roughly Seijuro’s stomach with all of his strength. The handcuffs literally sliced his flesh around his fists and he had to grab the bar to stay still. He became breathless during several seconds, still recovering from the pain and the shock. He was desperately looking for air but didn’t get the time to recover that Ren hit him again.

The boy was coughing hard and could feel the taste of blood coming to his mouth. Ren moved back a bit not to rest but to admire the show of Akashi’s torment.

The cold metal continued to slice his fists making it bleed. Without never let the bar go, Seijuro’s was crying.

_“It would never end…”_

**_“We’re here, Seijuro.”_ **

_“I can’t breathe…he’s going to kill me…”_

**_“Don’t panic. It won’t happen.”_ **

_“Help me. I’m begging you, help me.”_

**_“It’s alright. Remember what we told you, it’s just a question of mental strength.”_ **

****

While Seijuro was talking to himself, trying to escape from his torment, Ren had continued to beat him with his fists and feet in the ribs and on the back. Seijuro’s body was now a simple punching bag for him that he could use to release his anger and his insidiousness. The boy squeezed the bar with his hands harder and ceased to whimper. He became silent, receiving blows one after another. It destabilized Ren who stopped after a moment to find his breath again but also to check if the boy was still alive. He pulled his hair to see his face and didn’t recognize Seijuro’s eyes.

“Have you done?” asked Akashi with threatening eyes.

Ren’s hand was shaking and released his hair to check his watch. “Ten minutes left.”

“Go ahead.”

The man was confused. Hitting him non-stop didn’t seem to affect him. His hands were now bleeding too much so he knew he had to take off the handcuffs. He let him go and Akashi fell on the ground heavily like a corpse. He stayed on the same position, face on the ground, waiting for the next.

Ren hit his ribs again with his foot and made him roll on his back. The boy didn’t whimper. He fixed the ceiling in silence.

Yukimaru continued to neigh. He could see his beloved master get tortured and was fighting as a natural instinct to protect him.

Ren moved closer again and suddenly pressed his foot between Akashi’s legs. He increased the pressure and could feel Akashi’s genitals pinned against the ground.

“I can crush you whenever I want, Akashi-kun.”

Despite the pain, Akashi continued to challenge him with the eyes and grin. “You…wouldn’t need to tell me this if it was true…”

The foot rose in the air and hit Akashi’s crotch hard. “What about now?”

Seijuro laughed hysterically. The pain wasn’t enough to break him. “Is that the best you’ve got?”

Ren hit again and again but only made Seijuro laughing harder. Out of ideas, Ren went on his knees and spread Akashi’s legs before putting his pants and boxer down. His genitals were as red as his hair and he grabbed it with his hands to squeeze it.

“What about now, huh? Akashi-kun?” teased Ren again.

But the ring bell which meant the time was over stopped him. Akashi used his left knee to kick Ren in the chin. “Time’s over. Get your hands out of me, Pervert.”

Ren, who just had been kicked out, glowered Akashi and got up. He left the place first without saying a word.

When Seijuro was alone again, he fell on his knees, exhausted.

_“Thanks for your help…”_

**_“We’ll always been there for you, Seijuro.”_ **

* * *

November the 22th

The game opposing Kaijō to Rakuzan was about to start. The teams were warming up before the game.

In the tribunes, everybody was waiting for this moment; it would be an interesting game between again two former players of Teiko and the generation of miracles.

“Dai-chan, do you think Ki-chan can win?”

Aomine observed Kise and Akashi on the court before answering. “I don’t think so.”

“Huh?”

“Akashi, even before getting different, was already stronger than Kise.” He remembered their discussion the other day. “Kise probably knows too but he will do his best.”

“Akashi-kun looks stronger as never.” Said Takao.

“Yes. He looks like the same he was during his game against Haizaki.” Replied Midorima.

“You think Kise-kun doesn’t have a single chance against him, right?”

“Kaijō will lose for sure. But I hope Kise’s play would push Akashi beyond his limits to make him crack.”

“Is it even possible?”

“It is. Akashi fought hard the previous time to not let Haizaki scoring. If Kaijō loses but scores a lot, maybe it would have an impact on Akashi for sure.”

Kise was watching Akashi warming up before the game. He decided to talk a bit with him.

“Akashicchi.”

“Ryota.”

“Well, it’s a first time for the both of us to play against each other…”

“Yes. I saw your game last time. It seems that you improved your skills. Your stamina lasts longer than before.”

“Ah…you notice everything, Akashicchi! Ah Ah!” laughed Kise.

“Using the perfect copy and entering in the Zone on the same time is incredible. But lasting more than ten minutes is beyond any expectations.”

“But?” Kise fixed him. He knew what would come.

“But it won’t be enough against me, Ryota.”

“You know me better than anyone, Akashicchi, so don’t expect to defeat me as you did with Haizaki.”

Akashi’s eyes changed.

“…” Kise froze.

“I highly respect you. I consider you as the strongest one between us when you combine the Zone and the perfect copy. But you won’t defeat me.”

“If you say so…let’s prove this on the court.” Kise waved at him and turned around to leave when Akashi called him again.

“Ryota.”

Kise stopped and just turned lightly his head to face him.

“It was personal last time against Haizaki. So don’t take it personally for today please.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I will do the same thing I did to Haizaki today. I won’t let you score even once.”

“…”

“There’s nothing to do with you and I’d regret to see you imagine that I want to humiliate you. I’m not doing this for this reason. I respect you, as a player and as my friend. There’s nothing personal.”

“Akashicchi…”

“Good luck to you.” Then, Akashi joined his teammates and prepared himself.

Kise felt a bit disoriented but also determined. _“I’ll score. I’ll score as much as I want and I’ll stop you, Akashicchi.”_

The first quarter was about to start. Akashi stayed on defense again. His eyes were emotionless. Compared to his last game against Haizaki, he didn’t seem to be angry. But he was definitely not the one Kise knew.

“Guys. Let me deal with Akashicchi.” Said Kise to his teammates.

“Are you sure, Kise?”

“Yes. I’ll try something. If it doesn’t work, we’ll find another solution for the second quarter.”

“Ok.”

“Sei-chan? Are you staying on defense again?” asked Reo.

“It will depend on the situation; Stay on offense with Kotaro. Eikichi, stay with me.”

“Ok.”

Two players faced each other and jumped at the moment the ball flew in the air. Kaijō’s player got it and gave it to his teammates. They progressed quickly in Rakuzan’s territory until Kotaro stole the ball and ran as fast as he could with Reo, before scoring.

During the first quarter, Akashi didn’t touch the ball even once, letting Kotaro, Eikichi, Reo and their other teammate Shin playing. Kise tried several times to score but Eikichi was always there to stop him. At the end of the first period, Rakuzan was wining 10-0.

“Ok guys. We couldn’t have scored once during the first period but you put the pressure on Rakuzan. They’re exhausted so here is our chance.” Said Kaijō’s coach.

Kise was thinking deeply. “We need to double-team Akashicchi.”

“But he hasn’t moved even once during the first period…”

“I know but he won’t stay like this for the second quarter.”

“Ok. I suppose you’re on him?”

“Yes. Nakamuracchi, are you with me?”

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

“You did great, guys. That’s my turn now.”

“Are you sure, Sei-chan?”

“Yes. You need to rest so leave it to me.”

“So…are we supposed to stay on defense?” asked Kotaro.

“Yes. I’ll go on offense with Shin.”

“Yes captain.” Agreed the boy.

“Let’s go.”

Second quarter.

As expected, Akashi played on offense. Kise and Nakamura double teamed him quickly, putting an intense pressure on him.

“It’s useless, Ryota.” Said Akashi when he used the ankle breaker on them and passed the two men. He scored without any effort.

Kise got up and fixed his former captain with challenge. “It’s not over yet, Akashicchi.”

They never released the pressure on him. Even Akashi’s teammates looked amazed by the way Kise and Nakamura teamworked. It worked because Akashi didn’t score as much as he wanted, but he never lost the ball. Each move was difficult and tiring, which explained why the score wasn’t progressing as fast as it did usually.

“Aka-chin is in trouble…Ki-chin never let him breathe…” said Murasakibara.

“Yes I see that. But he keeps dominating the game.” Replied Tatsuya.

“For how long? If Ki-chin enters in the Zone or uses the perfect copy, he will take the advantage.”

“But it’s too soon to use it. There’re still two quarters left.”

_“Damn it. The only thing we managed to do was to slow him down…but we need to score.”_ Thought Kise.

Akashi was still emotionless. Since the beginning of the second quarter, he only scored five times.

**_“Why do you restrain yourself, Seijuro?”_ **

_“I don’t need to humiliate Ryota. I just need to win.”_

**_“If you get another flawless victory, you will hurt him anyway.”_ **

_“I can’t let him score. I must remain flawless…”_

**_“You won’t last long at this rhythm.”_ **

_“Flawless…I must remain flawless…”_

While Akashi was occupied to talk to himself, he let his guard down and Kise stole him the ball. He rushed as fast as he could, avoiding Eikichi, Kotaro and Reo.

_“I can do it! I can do it!!”_

Midorima, Aomine, Satsuki, Kuroko and Murasakibara were convinced Kise finally managed to score after almost twenty minutes…when the ball got pushed away just before coming in the basket.

“Out of the bounds!”

Akashi was standing in front of Kise. “Sorry Ryota, but to use your own words, it’s not over yet.”

The second quarter ended. Rakuzan was still winning but Akashi just scored six times.

“Akashi-kun is holding back.” said Kuroko.

“What?” wondered Kagami. “But Kise put a big pressure on him with his teammate.”

“Yes. But Akashi-kun didn’t fight as much as he could. He could have scored more than that.”

“Kaijō can come back; Just fifteen points behind isn’t that big.”

“You did good job, guys, but we still haven’t scored yet…”

“Double-team him did slow him down but we can’t defeat him this way." Kise looked around and searched Kuroko with the eyes. When he saw him, he nodded, as if this simple gesture was enough for the two friends to understand each other.

“Kise-kun…” whispered Kuroko.

“What is it, Kuroko?”

“Kise-kun won’t wait for the last quarter. He’s going to act now.”

“How do you know?” frowned Kagami.

“He just told me.”

“It’s soon.” Said Midorima.

“You’re talking about Kise-kun, Shin-chan?”

“Yes. But I suppose he’s out of ideas to stop Akashi.”

Third quarter.

Akashi was on offense again. Kise was facing him and the red hair noticed immediately the determination in his eyes.

_“I’m sorry, Ryota…”_

“Kise…” said Hayakawa.

“Keep your position on offense and pass me the ball when you’d get it.” replied the blonde.

“Got it.”

At the signal, Rakuzan took the ball first and prepared to score, when Kise jumped in front of Eikichi and stole him the ball, using Aomine’s skills. Eikichi fell and let escape him with the ball. Reo went after him but got crushed literally by Kise again, using Murasakibara aura and strength.

_“Damn it! He’s strong!!”_

Kise was now under Rakuzan’s basket and was ready to dunk when Akashi jumped from nowhere again and blocked him.

_“Where does he come from?”_ Blinked Kise, surprised.

Akashi passed the ball to Kotaro who left quickly.

“No way!!” Kise rushed after him and managed to take it back.

“What??”

_“He’s better than expected_.” Thought Akashi.

Kise reached again the basket, and used for the first time Kagami’s skills.

“W-wait!! Is it…Kagami’s meteor jam???” blinked Hyuga.

“I can’t believe it! Kise can also copy Kagami’s techniques! He’s amazing.” Added Riko.

Kuroko remained emotionless; he didn’t look surprised by Kise’s skills.

But again, Akashi stopped him in the middle of his jump, blocking the ball. He didn’t waste more time and gave it to Eikichi who finally succeeded dunking.

Kise was breathing fast and kept his eyes on Akashi. Even with the perfect copy, he couldn’t defeat him, even once.

_“I can’t lose. You’re not invincible, Akashicchi…”_

The game continued. During long and interminable minutes, Rakuzan didn’t manage to score even once, but Kise neither. He could use all of the generation of miracles’s skills, nothing worked on Akashi. Strangely, Kise didn’t look out of stamina and maintained the pressure on the whole Rakuzan team.

“Damn…he’s strong.” Said Reo, exhausted.

“Yes. Ryota never ceases to surprise me. But he won’t win.” Replied Akashi. “Give me the ball.”

Akashi made the ball bouncing and attacked. He was fast, faster than anybody and reached Kaijō’s side quickly. Kise went to him quickly and used Murasakibara’s Vice claw. It didn’t surprise Akashi and tried to pass the ball to Shin when Kise used Kuroko’s ignite pass. Nakamura caught the ball and ran on the other side. Kise followed him but stayed a bit far away from the basket. Nakamura went near of him but got surrounded by Kotaro and Shin. Akashi saw Kise preparing himself and jumping.

“Don’t tell me…” began to say Takao.

“Impossible…that’s our Sky Direct Three-Point Shot?!” blinked Midorima. 

This was exactly what it was. Kise caught the ball in the air and shot quickly. It was just impossible to stop it. Everybody in the tribunes and on the court followed the trajectory of the ball and nobody saw Akashi running like a rocket to intercept it just a few seconds after Kise had threw it in the air…the ball didn’t have the time to get higher.

“What?????”

“Akashi got it???”

“But it was impossible to stop the shot!!”

The ball pushed away by Akashi, bounced and left the limits of the court.

“Out of the bonds!”

Kise was speechless…as the rest of the audience and the players. Akashi wasn’t human anymore if he managed to stop this shot. His eyes took another expression again.

“You better not push me too far…Ryota.”Said quietly Akashi to his friend.

The game restarted and Kise slowed down. He observed Akashi’s moves trying to use it against him with his perfect copy but he couldn’t capture anything. His moves were unpredictable and too fast for him.

_“I can’t follow him. What can I do?”_

Rakuzan scored again. Since the beginning of the third quarter, they had scored only three times. But it wasn't over for Kise. He still had the strength and the winning edge. He took the ball and passed all the players using alternatively Aomine and Kagami’s style. But again, when he arrived in front of Akashi, he froze. He thought about the way he could pass him…when he saw Hayakawa running on his left. He passed him the ball using Kuroko’s misdirection and avoiding Kotaro and Reo. His teammate got the ball and prepared himself to shoot.

“You won’t go anywhere.” Said Akashi coming to him.

Hayakawa lost the ball. But it was exactly what Kise wanted and had planned. Akashi grabbed the ball but got stopped from behind by Kise, using Aomine’s dribble. For the first time, Akashi got caught and lost involuntarily the ball. Kise smirked.

“Got you!” he threw the ball with Aomine’s style.

_“I can’t let this happen…”_

**_“Let him score once. It doesn’t matter.”_ **

_“No. I can’t. Father…he expects me to be flawless. I can’t let this happen; help me!”_

**_“If I help you, you won’t be able to restrain yourself after that. Are you sure?”_ **

_“Help me now! I can’t let this happen!!”_

**_“As you wish.”_ **

Akashi jumped as if he was dunking and intercepted the ball again. This time, he kept it in his hands and jumped on his feet. He lifted his head and fixed Kise.

“You played enough with my nerves, Ryota. Brace yourself now.” Said dangerously Akashi.

He vanished as a ghost and ran fast…too fast, before shooting from almost the middle of the court. He got three points in one shot. Now Rakuzan was leading with 21 points. The third quarter ended.

“Aka-chin changed again…” whispered Atsushi.

“Yes…I felt it too. He was already so strong but now…” replied Tatsuya.

Aomine looked also worried. “It’s worse than we thought.”

“Sei-chan is invincible…Ki-chin won’t last…” sighted Satsuki sadly.

“Kise is amazing. I didn’t know he could be that strong and last that much. But Akashi is clearly at a higher level…and he’s even not in the Zone yet.”

_“Everything what have done was useless. He’s too strong for me…” sighted Kise. “I don’t have any other choice…I must stop him. This is my last chance.”_

“Kise? Are you alright?” asked the coach.

“Yes. Let’s fight until the end. We can’t give it up now.”

“It’s not over yet! Come one Guys!!”

“Yes!!”

Reo was observing Akashi. He could see how much he was sweating. The battle with Kise was exhausting and he wondered how his friend could be that strong.

“Sei-chan?”

“I’m ok Reo. This is the last quarter so don’t let your guard down. We’re leading the game but we don’t have a lot of advantage. Ryota is still there, which means he kept his stamina.”

“Should we slow down?” proposed Eikichi.

“You better not do that.” Replied Akashi glaring at him. “If you refuse to play seriously until the end and just pass the ball to make the game last, I’ll send you back to the bench immediately; it’s a lack of respect for your opponents. I won’t tolerate this, understood?”

Eikichi got scared and regretted his words. If Akashi would become angry, he would regret it.

“Let’s go back on the court.”

Last quarter.

Rakuzan got the ball and started to play. Reo approached the opponent’s side and prepared to shoot. But the ball got blocked by Kise’s Vice claw. He was still using the perfect copy. Reo got surprised and noticed something different in Kise’s eyes…

“Here he is…” said Kuroko.

“What?”

“Kise-kun…is about to enter in the Zone.”

At this moment, Kise became the strongest player on the court. He passed all of his opponents without any effort, when he reached Akashi’s side. The red hair kept his head down, when he faced the blonde. When their eyes met, Kise saw Akashi was also preparing something different.

“Akashi’s Zone…” whispered Midorima.

“So Kise-san really pushed him beyond his limits…” added Takao.

“I still mean what I said when I told you that you were the strongest player between us…but right now, I’m no longer Akashi Seijuro.” Said the red hair. He entered in the Zone and stole the ball to Kise.

He disappeared and passed the other players the same way Kise did previously. Kise went after him and when Akashi jumped to shoot, Kise jumped on him committing a fault. Their bodies touched and Kise recognized the same situation he experienced with Aomine during their last game, but this time, he was at Aomine’s place. The referee marked the fault but it didn’t stop Akashi to shoot the ball and scoring. 

“Fault on the number four. Point given to Rakuzan.”

It wasn’t a team game anymore…but a battle between two men in the Zone. During long minutes, Kise and Akashi fought against each other, exhausting their bodies and minds, fighting for the mental and the physical superiority. Despite his appearances, Akashi was more affected than Kise. On the other side, the blonde found the mental strength to overcome his own limits. The time was running out and he understood his team wouldn’t win. But he had to score at least once.

Three minutes before the end, Akashi managed to stop Kise’s shot again. But when he went back on his feet after have jumped, he fell on his knees, exhausted and out of breath.

“Sei-chan!” Reo rushed to him to help. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes. I’m fine…” Akashi was breathing so heavily that he could hear his own heartbeats.

“Go to the bench, Akashi.” Suggested Eikichi.

“No…” the red hair got up. “We have a game to finish.”

“We can do it without you.”

Akashi fixed Eikichi in the eyes to silent him again. “Don’t force me to repeat myself. Go back to your position now.”

The players obeyed and Akashi faced Kise again. The blonde also showed some signs of tiredness but he looked stronger.

The game continued and the battle between the two men re-started. One minute left.

Kaijō’s players decided to give all they had left and reached Kise’s side to help him. Almost four players were blocking Akashi who was having the ball. Kotaro, Eikichi, Shin and Reo went back on defense.

Akashi felt surrounded. He was suffocating from tiredness and pressure. Thanks to Nakamura and Hayakawa, Kise found the way to steal the ball to Akashi and shot.

“GO KISE!!”

The ball was now in the air…ten seconds left before the end of the game…but the same hand pushed the ball away before it could start to go down…Akashi’s one.

“Time’s up! Rakuzan wins the game!”

It was again a flawless victory but with 25 points.

At the final whistle, Kise fell on his knees and began to cry.

_“I failed…I failed…I gave all I had but I couldn’t score even once…”_

Kaijō’s players were devastated. They fought bravely until the end. They gave everything, overcoming their own limits for nothing. On the other side, Rakuzan wasn’t triumphing and stayed humble. They knew Kise was Akashi’s friend so they wouldn’t make fun of them, especially when Kaijō fought that hard. They went to the other players to thank them for their game.

While Kise was crying, Akashi joined him and held his hand.

“Ryota.”

Kise lifted his head. He could barely see Akashi with the tears in his eyes but recognized the familiar face of his friend. He went back to his senses.

“Thank you for this game. You were incredible.”

Kise laughed. “Is that ironic, Akashicchi? You defeated me…and I couldn’t have scored even once…”

“I’m sincere, Ryota. I defeated you but I’m out of breath and strength…you really forced me to overcome my limits.” Akashi helped Kise to rise on his feet holding him by the waist and putting his arm on his shoulder. “No one has ever pushed me that far…”

“I failed…” cried again Kise.

“Forgive me Ryota.” Said sadly Akashi.

Actually the red hair didn’t understand the meaning of Kise’s words. Of course Kise was disappointed to have lost because Kaijō would be kicked out of the competition. But he was also crying because he didn’t succeed to help his friend.

“You can be proud of yourself, Ryota.” Akashi brought Kise to his captain and left him with him. He congratulated Hayakawa for his game and joined his own team.

* * *

All the players went back to the lockers. Akashi accompanied them but suddenly felt nauseous. He left to have some fresh air. Reo saw him leaving and went after him but Akashi disappeared fast and he lost his track.

“Oh…Mibu-chin. Hello.”

Reo recognized this voice immediately. “Murasakibara-kun. Hello.”

“Good game today. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. Hum…what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see Aka-chin…” replied the tall man.

Reo didn’t look surprised since he had seen Murasakibara leaving Seijuro’s room last week.

“Murasakibara-kun…can we have a word somewhere else please? I’d like to ask you something…”

“Hum…yes. But I’d like to see Aka-chin first.”

“Sei-chan just left. I think he felt a bit hot and wanted to get some fresh air. I was about to go after him when I met you.”

“I see…”

“It won’t be long. Let’s go there; I don’t want to let my friends hearing our conversation.”

Atsushi nodded and followed him; They isolated themselves to have some privacy; Actually, Atsushi didn’t care about Reo and just wanted to go after Akashi.

“So?”

Reo fixed him without embarrassment. “I’ll be straight: are you going out with Sei-chan?”

Atsushi remained emotionless. “Why are you asking me that?”

“I saw you leaving his hotel room in the morning.”

“…”

“I said nothing to Sei-chan or to the others. So?”

“What if I am?”

“So you two are going out…that’s why Sei-chan looked so happy when he saw you…”

“I don’t care about what you think about me but I swear if you look down on Aka-chin, I’ll make you regret it.”

“I’ve no intention to do such a thing. Sei-chan is my friend!”

“So why do you want to know what is it between us?”

Reo looked away. “Do you love him?”

“I do.”

“Good…”

“Is that all? You just wanted to know if I loved him?”

“No. I’m worried for him.”

“…”

“Sei-chan is strange lately. He talked to me about his split personality…I didn’t know anything about this before.”

“I don’t think it’s something he could have told you…”

“But you knew?”

“Yes but it’s different, considering it’s my fault if he became like this…”

“Ah?”

“It appeared during Teiko. We had a quarrel and I made him angry. He ceased to be the one he used to be after that until his defeat against Kuro-chin…”

“Do you think he’s completely cured?”

“I don’t know…after what I saw during his matches, I don’t know what to think anymore…”

“He didn’t talk to you? Even if you’re his boyfriend?”

“Aka-chin doesn’t want to worry me, so I guess he’s doing the same thing with you, saying he’s alright and all, right?”

“Yes…”

“If it’s hard for you, I let you imagine what I can feel right now. I can see he’s feeling bad but there’s nothing I can do to help him because he refuses to talk to me.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Tell me. How is he during the week? I mean, does he eat properly? Does he look depressed or anything?”

Reo smiled. “It was stupid to ask you this…you really love him…”

“Yes I do. I always did…”

“Well, about few weeks ago, he had some eating disorders. I saw him throwing up several times and he didn’t eat properly. He also skipped school because he got sick…I noticed he became thinner…”

“Eating…disorders? But why? What happened to him? When was that?”

“Before the beginning of the Winter cup. He even got his shoulder dislocated…”

“Really???”

“Yes. You didn’t know?”

“No! He said nothing to me. Well, we weren’t dating yet so I suppose he had no reason to tell me but…”

“When I asked him, he told me his father had high expectations for him and didn’t give him a lot of freedom. He also talked about his defeat against Seirin and the pressure for the game against Jabberwock…so it made him sick. But after that he got better. He told me he saw a doctor and he was feeling good so I stopped worrying…he was really impressive during our training and all…”

“But you saw the way he acted during his games, right?”

“Yes. It’s hard to recognize the same man; I mean, he was threatening before and we were used to that. But today…it was different.”

Murasakibara sighted. “Can you take my number please?”

“Hum?”

“You look close to him, closer than the others so I want you to contact me if he’s not feeling good. If I can’t get answers from him, I want to be there if something happens. So, can you take my number please?”

Reo nodded. “Sure. I’ll give you mine. This way, we could stay in contact and inform each other.”

“Thanks.”

After have exchanged their numbers, the two boys split. “Thanks again Mibu-chin and…take care of him when I’m not there please.”

“Of course, Murasakibara-kun. “

“But don’t you dare try to take him away from me. Aka-chin is mine so don’t forget it.”

“You don’t need to be so jealous, man! Sei-chan is my friend. I really like him but not in a romantic way…”

Atsushi looked jealous but trusted him. “Ok. I’m leaving now. See you.”

* * *

During this time, Akashi had left the stadium. He needed air.

_“I can’t breathe…”_

**_“Relax Seijuro. It’s over now.”_ **

_“I can’t calm down! What have I done? I humiliated Ryota…”_

**_“You did what you had to do.”_ **

_“What if I lost Ryota’s friendship? What about Atsushi? He saw me…he would think I’m suffering again and he would dump me…”_

**_“Seijuro. It won’t happen.”_ **

_“What if he leaves me too? What if…”_

**_“Seijuro. Please, relax. Nothing like this will happen.”_ **

**_“Just breathe slowly…”_ **

_“I’m suffocating…I can’t breathe…I need air…”_

**_“Kise, Murasakibara, your friends, your teammates…everybody is alright. Everybody likes you. You’re not alone, so relax.”_ **

_“I don’t want to lose them…not again…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“Not again! I don’t want to lose them…help me…”_

_Seijuro fell on his knees and threw up on the ground. The intense effort, the stress, the abuses he was suffering from, the pressure, the lies to save the appearance…it was too much. Everything was too much._

_“I can’t breathe…help me…”_

**_“We won’t leave you alone. You’re not alone.”_ **

_“Help me…”_

**_“Relax.”_ **

_“Ryota…forgive me…forgive me…”_

He threw up again when he felt a gentle touch rubbing his back. “Relax.”

“Daiki…”

“Take it easy and breathe slowly.”

Akashi felt a bit appeased and continued to throw up until he had nothing left in his stomach. Actually, he didn’t have much and was throwing bile essentially.

Aomine held him a tissue and a bottle of water.

“Thank you.”

“You pushed yourself too much today. It wasn’t necessary.”

“Yes it was. Ryota is stronger than before…you probably saw it by yourself.”

“You didn’t need to fight that much to stop them for scoring.”

Akashi laughed. “You can’t understand…”

“It’s just a competition among the others. You don’t play your life on each fucking game, damn it! If you keep playing this way, it’s gonna kill you!”

“I know what I’m doing. Thanks for your concern, but I’m big enough to know what to do.”

Akashi got up and walked away. “Thanks for the water.”

“Akashi.”

The red hair stopped and faced him.

“We’ve always been very different but it doesn’t mean you’re no one for me.”

“…”

“Whatever we can think about each other, there’s something we have in common: we can feel the moment when everything is gonna change. We can feel the moment when we would reach our breaking point.”

“I don’t get what you mean.”

“Your poker face doesn’t work with me. One day you would reach your breaking point. You can fight as much as you want, this day will come and you won’t escape from this.”

“I’m not that weak, Daiki.”

“It’s not a question of weakness. You’re a human being, and no, you’re not always right just because you win.”

“Your theory about the breaking point is interesting but…”

“If you keep pushing yourself beyond your limits, this day would come sooner than you think and this day, we won’t be able to help you…not me, not the others…or Atsushi.”

“Did I ever request your help?”

Aomine laughed. “You’re fucking too proud to request help even if you would be agonizing…but don’t forget you’re not alone, so don’t be selfish.”

“Selfish?”

“Atsushi. He won’t forgive you if something happened to you…as all of us. So you better remember to not lead yourself to death or we’ll never forgive you.”

“…”

“We’re not blind, Akashi. We all saw it wasn’t you against Haizaki or Kise. So you better stop while you still can.”

“Daiki.”

“…”

“Thank you.”

Aomine waved at him and left. “Next time we’ll see will be on the court, so I won’t go easy on you.”

“I don’t expect less from you.”


	14. Never again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New couple in this chapter!

For the first time, Akashi didn’t stay for the game the next day, even if it was Kuroko’s one. Ren had requested to come back. Besides, he wasn’t feeling really well after his match against Kise and he knew Atsushi would ask him again about his troubles. He couldn’t be mad at him when Atsushi was worrying for him that much. But he also knew he couldn’t tell him…at least, not yet. Maybe after the end of his punishment, he would reconsider it, but definitely not now…

While he was in the train to go back to Kyoto, he was thinking about his conversation with Aomine.

_“I can understand why Daiki said that to me knowing what I did to Kise…”_

The truth was Aomine and Akashi never really hated each other; they were just too different. Aomine respected Akashi as his captain but the red hair wondered if he really considered him as his friend. Aomine was the one who started to split the team at Teiko. Akashi never blamed him for this because he wasn’t the only one who changed…and he understood better than anybody why he changed. But what Aomine didn’t know was that Akashi knew more about him, more he even knew about himself. He had seen something in Aomine’s eyes…the same eyes, the same thing Akashi and Atsushi had for each other since a long time ago. Aomine was just too coward to admit it.

_“You’re talking about my breaking point; what about yours, Daiki? How much time more do you need?”_

After a long trip, Akashi finally arrived in Kyoto. His personal driver was waiting for him at the central station. They went back to home.

“Welcome back, Akashi-kun.” Said Ren.

“…” Seijuro didn’t even give him a look and left for his bedroom.

Ren stopped him holding his arm. “I thought you would be in a better mood, today…”

“Why should I be happy? You’re still here.”

“Yes, but if you consider the day it is today, you would have noticed you reached the half of your punishment period.”

53 days. It was true. 53 days left. Akashi couldn’t say he hadn’t seen the time passing because it would be a big lie (each day was a torment), but he was realizing he held on…when he thought he was about to crack the first week.

“The worst is coming. You’re not done yet, Akashi-kun.” Said Ren with his usual vicious smile.

“When the day of the end will come, I will take the time to escort you personally and “gently” out of this house once for all.”

Ren just snorted and released his arm.

* * *

November the 23th

Seirin was playing against Kamakura. Everybody was there to support them, except Akashi. Rakuzan’s players and coach were there but the captain was missing. In the tribunes, Atsushi was sighting, depressed. Tatsuya tried to cheer him up.

“Did you call him?”

“Yes…Aka-chin told me he felt really tired and he would call me back later.”

“That’s not surprising after the grand game he had yesterday against Kaijō…”

“…”

“Atsushi?”

“I talked with Aka-chin’s teammate yesterday. He’s also worried for him…”

“Who is it?”

“Mibu-chin.”

“Mibu-chin…you mean Mibuchi Reo?”

“Yes. He told me Aka-chin had eating disorders about few days ago because of the stress and all and he even disclosed his shoulder but he looked better now…”

“Akashi didn’t tell you about this?”

“No. I suppose he didn’t want to make me worried.”

“Wait a minute…were you the one who asked him or did he ask you? Because he could guess you two are…”

“Mibu-chin already knows. He saw me leaving Aka-chin’s hotel room. But he told nobody not even Aka-chin.”

“I see…so it doesn’t bother or shock him?”

“Not at all but I don’t care anyway.”

“Don’t start to be jealous just because Akashi told him something he didn’t tell you. You two are far away from each other so he can’t tell you everything.”

“But I tell him everything. Why can’t he trust me?”

“Don’t you think he cares about you at the point he doesn’t want to make you worried?”

“I know. But it makes me even more worried. What would you think in my place?”

Tatsuya remained silent. Actually, he had been in the same position before…and now, some hidden feelings came back to the surface…”I understand what you mean. I think we should talk with your friends after the game.”

“What for?”

“To talk about the match yesterday…and about Akashi-kun. I’m sure your friends would help you or at least would support you. Propose them to meet after Seirin and Kamakura’s game.”

“Ok.”

Aomine didn’t sit in the tribunes but stayed to watch the game with Satsuki as always. He was looking for someone with the eyes in the crowd when he saw him. Kise looked gloomy and tired.

“Dai-chan.”

“What?”

“Mu-kun just asked us to meet after the game. He wants to talk with all of us about Akashi-kun.”

“Tell him we’ll be there.”

“Ok.”

Aomine kept his eyes on Kise and noticed he was checking his phone so he had received Murasakibara’s message too.

The game started. As expected, Kamakura’s players were as strong and fast as they were during their first game. The two teams were tied. Each time one scored, the other came back closing the gap. Kagami and Kuroko’s duo was not enough. Fortunately for Kuroko, his injury Haizaki gave to him during their first match, healed quickly.

After the two first quarters, the two teams were still tied, 38-38.

“They’re really strong. We can’t take the advantage this way…” said Riko.

“What should we do now?” asked Hyuga.

“Furihata on the bench and Mitobe on the court. We have to use your defense pressure. Kagami and Kuroko on offense.” Explained Riko.

“Ok. Go Seirin!”

Mitobe’s play really helped because at the middle of the third quarter, Seirin was leading the game, 48-40. The problem was Kuroko. He wasn’t as invisible he used to be and was particularly marked by Kamakura’s players.

_“They’re still on Kuroko. They understood Kagami couldn’t do anything without his passes so instead of marking Kagami, they chose Kuroko.”_ Noticed Riko. She thought and thought again. Sending Kuroko on the bench wouldn’t help because thanks to his passes, they managed to take a short advance.

End of the third quarter.

“Ok. We’re leading the game but it’s not enough. We must change tactics. Hyuga, you switch position with Kuroko.”

“Why?”

“Because Kuroko is too watched and marked. You have to double team with Kagami. This way, they would release the pressure on Kuroko and he could pass to Kagami.”

“Understood.”

During the last quarter, Kagami and Hyuga played on duo. They succeeded to score three times but Kamakura made an unexpected come back.

“What??” Kagami got surprised when one of Kamakura’s players stole the ball and reached Seirin’s side.

“Stop him!” called Hyuga…unfortunately too late. He already shot and scored.

Kagami was still under the surprise. “I didn’t see him coming…”

“Forget it. We have to save our advance. Ten minutes left!” encouraged Hyuga.

“Yes!”

But this shot disturbed the rest of Seirin’s players and Kamakura used this opportunity to pass them. The shots, the dunks followed one after another until they came back to the score during the last seconds left. The game ended with Kamakura’s victory, 71-70.

Seirin was disappointed to have lost. They congratulated each other with Kamakura’s players and went back to the bench.

“Don’t be disappointed, guys. You did a good job. Kamakura is definitely the biggest surprise of the tournament this year.” Said Riko.

“You forget Akashi.” Added Hyuga.

“We already knew Akashi was strong but that’s not the point here. Now, we have to prepare ourselves for the next. We’re still in the course.” Concluded Riko.

Kuroko checked his phone and noticed Murasakibara’s message. He showed it to Kagami who nodded silently. The duo informed Riko they would leave first.

* * *

“Why do you think Murasakibara asked us to join him?” demanded Kagami walking to the meeting point with Kuroko.

“He probably wants to talk about the game Akashi-kun and Kise-kun had yesterday…Himuro-kun would be there, I presume?”

Kagami blushed. “I suppose too.”

“It doesn’t concern me, Kagami-kun, but you should be honest with Himuro-kun.”

“What?”

“You know what I mean.”

“But…I don’t want to lose our friendship again…”

“So you think keeping this sort of relationship is good for the both of you?”

“I guess so…it’s better than nothing.”

“Have you tried to talk about this with him?”

“No…”

“Then, why don’t you try to pass the weekend with him next week after his game?”

“If his team loses, I don’t think he would be in the best mood to talk with me about this…”

“So, let’s say that if he wins, you’d ask him.”

“Kuroko…I’m not sure I should…”

“I saw the way you looked at Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun’s relationship with envy.”

Kagami blushed harder. “Stop saying non-sense!”

“You can’t deny you envy them…so I don’t understand why you refuse to talk with Himuro-kun.”

“It’s complicated, Kuroko…Tatsuya is precious to me. I don’t want to lose him. When we argued, it was painful. I isolated myself from people after our quarrel because I didn’t want to suffer this way anymore. Now we’re friends again, I don’t want it happens again…”

“As you wish. But please, just consider it and try to ask him what he really wants.”

“I’ll consider it. Thanks for your advice.”

Kuroko received another message. He stopped to read it properly.

“ _Good evening, Tetsuya. My apologies to have missed your game today; Reo told me about this and I’m sure you all did your best. Kamakura is redoubtable this year. Good game for your team and to you for today and don’t be disappointed, it’s not over yet. Say hi to Kagami-kun for me. See you soon.”_

“What is it?”

“A message from Akashi-kun. He says hi to you and apologies to not have been there today.”

“I see. Thank him for me.”

“Yes.” Kuroko tapped his message. “ _Hello Akashi-kun. Thank you very much for your message. You’re right, Kamakura was really strong today but we did our best even if we didn’t win. I hope everything is alright for you?”_

The red hair replied few seconds later. “ _Yes, just a familial issue today. I couldn’t skip it. I’ll see you guys next week for_ _Yōsen’s game?”_

_“Of course. I don’t see you missing Murasakibara-kun’s match…”_ he replied smiling.

_“Don’t misunderstand. I really wanted to be there for you today…”_

_“I understand, Akashi-kun. I don’t blame you. By the way, Kagami-kun thanks you for your message and says hi to you.”_

_“Ok. I’m sorry I need to go. Take care, Tetsuya.”_

_“You too, Akashi-kun.”_

When Kuroko and Kagami arrived at their meeting point, Murasakibara, Himuro, Midorima, Takao, Satsuki and Aomine were already there.

“Hi guys.”

“Taiga. Kuroko-kun.” Welcomed Himuro.

“Hi Tetsu!!” said with joy Satsuki hugging him tenderly. “Good job today. It’s not over so fight Seirin!”

“Thank you Momoi-san.”

“Have you seen Kise? He’s late…” said Aomine, a bit concerned.

Kuroko noticed the way Aomine looked thoughtful about the blonde model and smiled. “I’m sure he will be there soon.”

Murasakibara remained quiet, fixing his shoes. He was just thinking about his beloved Akashi.

Kagami moved closer to Himuro. “Tatsuya.”

“Yes Taiga?”

“Hum…I wonder if you wanted to stay at my place next week. Since you have a game against Yamanoe, you could come to my home instead of going to the hotel or going back to Akita right away…” he asked uncertain.

“I was about to ask you the same thing but I didn’t want to impose myself…”

“Really?? That’s great!!”

“Well, this way, Atsushi could pass the rest of the night with Akashi-kun again…” said Himuro teasing his friend.

“It’s not funny Muro-chin…”

“What? Are you saying you had no fun during your date with him last week?”

“I didn’t say that…but you know I’m worried for Aka-chin…”

Himuro approached and stroked Murasakibara’s hair friendly. “Don’t worry that much for him. Besides we are all here to talk about this, right?”

“Yes…”

“Sorry for the late, guys!” said Kise.

“It’s about time, Kise!” complained Aomine, but he was relieved to see him.

“Ki-chan!”

“Nice to see you, Kise-san!” waved at him Takao.

Midorima stayed silent but observed Kise. He didn’t need to say it out loud because everybody could see Kise looked like a zombie.

“So?” asked Kise, trying to get rid of the attention on him.

“Sorry to have made you come here that late, guys…” apologized Murasakibara. “Well…I suppose you all know I’m going out with Aka-chin since the opening of the Winter cup, right?”

“Yes. Himuro-kun told us.” Explained Kuroko.

“Aka-chin always pretends everything is alright so he never tells me when he feels bad…I’m really concerned for him.”

“We all are concerned for him, Mura-chan. We thought he told you what was wrong with him…” regretted Satsuki.

“Aka-chin is too proud to admit he’s feeling down…and he doesn’t want to make us worried for him. But he’s changing…”

“Is he different when he’s with you?”

“No. When we are together, he’s like the one I know…the one who always takes care of me…but I can’t recognize the same man during his matches…”

Kise looked down, squeezing his fists. Aomine looked at him from the corner of the eyes.

“He’s pushing himself beyond his limits…he neglects his health and he isolates himself further each passing day. Mibu-chin told me he was different lately…but whatever I can say, even if I insist, Aka-chin doesn’t tell me anything…”

“So…you saw it too?” finally said Midorima.

“What do you mean, Mido-chin?”

“We saw the way Akashi changed on the court. Actually, we talked about this last week before Kise’s game.”

“Ah? But…why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we thought you were in the denial…We all saw Akashi was changing and to be honest with you, we think he’s not cured at all from his split personality…”

Murasakibara was almost crying. He couldn’t deny he refused to think about this eventuality…but he was forced to face it now.

“I asked him…he told me he was cured. I believed him because when I looked into his eyes, I only saw the Aka-chin I love…so I wanted to believe him so hard…”

“He won’t tell you. Even if you’re his boyfriend now, you know how he is. But we won’t let him down.”

“?”

Kuroko moved closer and shook Murasakibara’s shoulder. “If Akashi-kun is still under the domination of another self of his, we have to help him. So that means we have to…”

“Defeat him.” replied Atsushi; it wasn’t just a way to finish Kuroko’s sentence but more a statement…or a request.

“Yes. We made this oath.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much, guys…” said Atsushi.

“Akashi is also our friend, you know?” added Midorima.

“I know…thank you.”

Kise cracked and began to cry. “Forgive me…”

“Ki-chan?”

“I…I did my best. I swear I did my best but…” Kise sobbed. He barely could talk with his trembling voice. “I couldn’t stop him. He…he was too strong for me…”

“Kise-kun. You were incredible during your match. Don’t blame yourself.” Said Kuroko.

“Yes, Man! We all saw you did your best!!” added Takao.

“Ki-chin was amazing. Don’t cry Ki-chin…” said Atsushi.

“Forgive me…I couldn’t…” continued to cry Kise.

“Man, don’t feel bad. This guy was just unstoppable. None of us could have done better than you…” said Kagami when Aomine put his hand on Kise’s head.

“Everybody out of the court now.”

“Dai-chan?”

“Leave us alone.” He asked again.

They nodded in silence and left Aomine and Kise alone. Until their departure, Aomine was still pressing his hand on Kise’s head.

“Aominecchi…”

“You did a great job, Kise.”

“But I failed…”

“You were incredible. You have never been that strong before…you can be proud of you.”

“Aominecchi…I’m so sorry…” continued to cry Kise when he turned on his left and hugged Aomine, burying his face in his neck.

Aomine hugged him back and caressed the back of his head. “Don’t cry, Kise.”

During long minutes, Kise let go all of his pain, crying on Aomine’s shoulder, when the tanned boy released him, facing the blonde. He stared at him and looked sad. Kise was closing his eyes…he didn’t want to see Aomine’s expression, pitying him.

“Kise.”

But the blonde kept his eyes closed. So Aomine grabbed him by the chin and kissed him. When Kise felt Aomine’s lips against his, he opened his eyes with shock and blinked. He didn’t know how to react and went slowly with the flow without protesting. When the kiss lasted, Aomine slipped his tongue inside Kise’s mouth. This time, Kise broke the kiss and pressed his hands against Aomine’s shoulders to keep him at a reasonable distance.

“A-Aominecchi!! What are you doing??”

“I didn’t want to see that face ever again…” he said sadly.

“Huh?”

“Your crying face. I never forgot it after our game. I hated it…because I made you cry. I hope I would never see it anymore but here we go again…and it’s even more unbearable today because you were great against Akashi.”

“Aominecchi…what are you…”

But Aomine kissed him again. When he released his mouth, he kept his eyes on him. “I know what you feel for me. I always knew.”

“W-What???”

“I’m not that dense, Kise. Don’t imagine I never noticed the way you looked at me when we were at Teiko…or even after that.”

Kise looked away. “Then…why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“You said nothing either.”

“You would have rejected me anyway…”

“Don’t speak in my place.”

“It’s true!! Aominecchi loves women!! There’s no way he would have been interested!!”

Aomine grabbed him by the collar and pulled his whole body closer to his. “I told you to not speak in my place!”

“Then… tell me if I’m wrong…” murmured Kise.

Aomine let him go and sighed. “Ok…I like women…”

“With big boobs.” Added Kise.

“With big boobs, yeah…but it never meant I would have rejected you.”

“Liar.”

“I tried…”

“?”

“I tried to reject you; I tried to ignore your feelings. I tried more than once. But it was just impossible…”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You can ask Satsuki. How many girls do you think I dated since we left Teiko?”

“A lot.”

“Not a single one.”

“???”

“Each time I tried, your face was the only thing I could see.”

“Aominecchi…” blushed Kise.

The other boy kissed his right cheek, pulling his body closer to his. “Go out with me.”

“Are you sure this…” But Kise got cut with another kiss.

“It wasn’t a question, moron.”

“Hey!! It’s not a way to ask somebody and…” but again, he couldn’t finish his sentence that Aomine kissed him again.

“I hope you’re good in bed because you’re so fucking annoying as a boyfriend.”

“Hey!!!”

“Shut up! Don’t start getting on my nerves!”

“Who said I agreed to go out with you anyway?”

“Am I not your hero? This is what you said last time.”

Kise blushed. “Aominecchi is so mean…”

“I will spoil you…if you tell me.”

Kise stared at him still blushing. Aomine was smiling. “I…” he began to say with a trembling voice. “I love you, Aominecchi.”

“It was about time…” He hugged the blonde tenderly and kissed his forehead.

“I still can’t believe it…Aominecchi…”

“Do not ever cry again. I hate it.”

“Ok…”

“Don’t worry for Akashi. I’ll defeat him. I’ll avenge you.”

“Aominecchi doesn’t need to do that…Akashicchi doesn’t do it on purpose…”

“But he made you cry, so I won’t forgive him for this.”

“Please…don’t be mad. As long as I’m important for Aominecchi, I’ll be happy.”

“Stupid blonde…” He chuckled between kisses and hugs. “You’re handsome when you smile so from now on, I forbid you to cry. It makes you ugly.”

“Yes Sir!!”


	15. Back in each other arms

During the week, Akashi talked less than usual with Atsushi. Not that they argued or anything, but more because Akashi felt guilty. He wondered if Kise was mad at him. It wasn’t because they defeated them but more because Akashi did everything he could to not let them score. Aomine was right, it wasn’t necessary, but Akashi needed it. He just hoped Kise would understand he never intended to humiliate him like he did with Haizaki.

Wednesday. After the training.

“That’s enough for today, guys. Good job everyone!” said the coach.

The players were walking to the lockers.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Yes Sir?”

“Come with me, please.” Demanded the coach.

The captain joined him and they waited for everybody’s departure. Reo was the last one to leave but he didn’t reach the lockers as the rest of the team, and hid in a corner.

“Well…I’m pretty amazed by your play since the beginning of the competition, so I want to congratulate you first…” began to say the coach.

“But?” asked Akashi.

“But…it’s too much. We all want to win. As long as we win, you don’t need to go that far.”

“Did someone complain about me? Did I push my teammates too far?”

“No…”

“Did I play solo?”

“No but…”

“So where’s the problem?”

“You. You are the problem.”

“…”

“You’re the captain, the leader of the team. You won’t last at this rhythm. If we lose you, your teammates would be more affected than you can imagine…”

“It won’t happen. I won’t leave my team. That’s why I train.”

“Akashi-kun. Just do your best to win. We don’t need a flawless victory each time we play. It costs you too much strength and stamina.”

“If it doesn’t matter to you, it does to me.”

“Why is it so important for you to be flawless?”

“No offence, Sir, but it’s personal.”

“There’s nothing personal when it concerns the team. Where’s the point to humiliate your opponents this way?”

“This is not what I’m trying to do.”

“But this is what it looks.”

“I respect my opponents. That’s why I fight with all of my strength. Should I let them score just to preserve their ego?”

“I think it’s more to preserve yours that you’re doing that.”

Akashi felt hurt. “I thought you knew me better than this, Sir.”

The man regretted his words. He could feel he hurt Akashi’s feelings.

“It might be just a game or a competition among the others for you, but I must succeed in everything since I was born. So I will succeed in my way.” Akashi bowed and left for the lockers without waiting for a reply from his coach.

The man observed Akashi leaving sadly. He understood Seijuro’s position and decisions. He could see he wasn’t looking down on his opponents as he used to do before…

After have changed clothes, Akashi left. Reo was waiting for him outside.

“Sei-chan?”

“Reo. Were you waiting for a long time?”

“Not much.”

“Thanks for waiting me. Let’s go.”

The two friends walked to home together, talking about their last game and training; Akashi really appreciated Reo’s friendship. He was at ease with him.

“Sei-chan…I want to tell you something…” said Reo uncomfortable.

“Go ahead.”

“Well, you know…after our first game, when you didn’t join us because you were tired…” Reo scratched his hair. “I came to look for you the next morning…and I saw Murasakibara-kun leaving your bedroom.”

“And ?” asked Akashi without embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating him?”

“We told nobody.”

“But when I asked you about your relationship with him, you just said you were his friend…”

“I’ve always had a special relationship with Atsushi before dating him. I didn’t hide it from you or from anybody but I didn’t feel the need to tell you.”

“He really loves you…”

“Did you talk with him?”

“Yes. We met just after the game against Kaijō. He was looking for you so we talked a bit.”

“So you asked him if we were dating, right?”

“Yes. He wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He cares a lot about you, so I’m glad for you.”

Seijuro smiled. Reo was like a little brother for him. So he was relieved to see him liking Atsushi.

“Did you plan to tell it to the others?”

“I don’t think so. At least not now. It’s good you know it because your opinion matters to me. I hope you’re not mad at me because I didn’t tell you…”

“No, it’s ok. I understand. Plus, Murasakibara-kun told me you two were going out since a short time, so I don’t blame you. We all were focused on the Winter cup.”

“Yes. Thanks for understanding.”

“You two are cute together…” joked Reo. “He’s so jealous. He thought I was also in love with you.”

“Sorry. Atsushi can be a bit possessive sometimes…”

“It’s fine. He’s pretty nice so it doesn’t bother me. I find this cute.”

Akashi felt a bit upset by this last comment. “I beg your pardon?”

“Huh?”

“Are you saying you find my boyfriend…cute?”

“Don’t misunderstand Sei-chan! That’s not what I meant! I just wanted to say the way he’s acting with you was cute…but I’ve no intention to interfere and…”

“I was joking, Reo.” laughed quietly Akashi. “I would never let you take Atsushi away from me anyway so I know you wouldn’t be that insane do such a thing…”

“O-Of course…”

* * *

Friday.

Akashi called Atsushi after school.

_“Aka-chin!”_

“Hi Atsushi. Do I disturb you?”

_“Never! I’m glad you called me. I just finished training. How are you?”_

“I’m ok, thank you. So? Are you ready for your game tomorrow?”

_“Yes. But the coach took my snacks to be sure I wouldn’t eat too much…”_

“That’s not a bad thing. I’m concerned for your health too.”

_“But I did eat healthy as Aka-chin told me. I even ate less sugar during the week…”_

“Good…I’m glad to hear it.”

_“Well, Muro-chin is staying at Kaga-chin’s house again, so…is it ok for you if we go on a date after my game? This time, I’ll treat you.”_

“It would be nice. It’s alright for me.”

_“Great!!”_

“It’s better if you join me in my room like the last time.”

_“Ok. I’ll say to the coach I would stay with Muro-chin at Kaga-chin’s house.”_

“Good. By the way, Reo says hi to you.”

_“Oh…so he told you he knows about us?”_

“Yes. But I trust him so it doesn’t matter.”

_“You know…the guys know too.”_

“The guys?”

_“I mean, Kuro-chin and the others.”_

“You told them? Well, I suppose Shintaro and Tetsuya already guessed it by themselves.”

_“And Muro-chin told it to Kaga-chin.”_

“I’m fine with it.”

_“Ok…”_

“So I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

_“Yes. I can’t wait to see you!”_

“Me too. Well, I need to go now. Have a good night.”

_“You too Aka-chin; See you tomorrow.”_

Seijuro smiled happy. Only Atsushi could make him feel so good. It was his escape…before going to his punishment session…

* * *

The next day. November the 28th

Yōsen and Yamanoe teams arrived on the court. Yamanoe had done a good start in the Winter cup this year, so Atsushi and Tatsuya knew they better be careful. Last year, Yōsen had defeated Yamanoe during the second round of the Winter cup with a flawless victory (0-81). It wouldn’t be that easy this time.

In the tribunes, people were waiting for the beginning of the match. For a change, Aomine and Momoi sat in the middle of the tribunes, precisely next to Kise.

“It’s nice to watch the game with Aominecchi and Momoicchi.”

“I had a better view upstairs…” complained Aomine.

“Oh…Dai-chan! You should enjoy this. It’s like you’re in a date with Ki-chin.”

“Shut up, Satsuki!”

“Don’t shut up me, you idiot!” she slapped the back of his head.

“Damn you!!”

Kise covered his mouth to laugh.

“Hey! Why don’t you help me instead of laughing, you baka?!”

“But I don’t need to defend you against Momoicchi…and if she slapped you, that means you deserved it, Aominecchi…”

“Ok, I’m done. I’m going back to the stands.”

Kise grabbed his arm and pulled him down. “No, Aominecchi…please don’t leave. It’s nice to have you by my side for once! Please…”

Aomine complained but sat again. He was too soft when Kise was doing his puppy dog eyes.

“You’re so annoying…”

“But that’s what you like about me, right?”

The tall man just snorted and remained quiet. Kise was damn exasperating but he was also cute and sexy, so Aomine couldn’t deny it.

Kuroko looked at them from his position and smiled. “I didn’t think Aomine-kun would make the first step…”

“Me neither. Kise isn’t exactly the type of person I imagined Aomine would date…” replied Kagami.

“Same for you and Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up…besides, you can talk for yourself! You’re the only one who’s still single! I mean…in your group.”

“I thought about proposing a date to Momoi-san.”

“Really???”

“Why not? Momoi-san is beautiful so since all of you are already engaged in a relationship, I could spend some time with her.”

“It’s about time, you silly!!! This girl is crazy about you.”

“I’ll ask her next week.”

“Shin-chan. How is your hand?”

“Better. I don’t feel pain anymore.” Replied Midorima.

“Good, I’m relieved…” sighed Takao.

“I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Yes. You better not try cooking again for your own security, Shin-chan…”

“No need to recall me this, Nanodayo!”

“You’re too cute!! But I felt bad when I saw you burned your hand because of me…”

“It wasn’t because of you. I just wanted to make a surprise to you.”

“I appreciate your effort. I know you trained a lot to cook for me.”

“The cake tasted horrible.”

“Oh…don’t be so rude with yourself, Shin-chan! I was glad to see you try so hard for my birthday.”

“I must admit it: I’m bad at cooking.”

Takao grinned seductively. “But you’re good at a lot of other things…”

Midorima blushed and slapped the back of his head. “Shut up, Takao! We’re in public and people would hear you…”

“I love to see you blushing, Shin-chan! It makes you so gorgeous…”

“I told you to shut up!”

“Make me!” challenged Takao.

“Ok: Sex strike for the next week.”

“WHAT????” yelled Takao, drawing everybody’s attention around them. Midorima readjusted his glasses to hide his shame. 

“Don’t be so loud, Idiot!!”

“Then, take this threat back!”

“No way!”

“If you don’t take it back, I’ll yell even louder and you know I would do it!!”

Midorima imagined the rest of the scene and could already see his death after a heart attack…

“I take it back. Sit down and be quiet now!”

Takao sighed, reassured. “Thank God! I wouldn’t have held on an entire week; you neither Shin-chan.”

“Shut up Takao!!”

The match between Yōsen and Yamanoe began. During the first quarter, Yamanoe was leading with ten points. But Yōsen initiated his come-back during the second quarter. In the middle of it, they almost closed the gap.

Akashi was pleased to see his lover playing seriously and giving all what he got. He kept smiling fixing him. But sometimes, he turned his attention on Kise. The blonde didn’t look upset or sad anymore…and he understood why when he noticed Aomine’s presence by his side. He grinned even happier.

_“You chose the perfect timing to ask him, Daiki. But better late than never, right?”_

He fixed his attention again on Atsushi. He became aware of Atsushi’s progress. The purple hair was faster than before. Usually, Murasakibara only used his strength and his height to defeat his opponents. It was the reason why he was playing often on defense. But now, he was both playing on offense and defense, increasing his speed.

During the two last quarters, Yōsen enlarged the gap until the final whistle.

“Yōsen wins the game by 78-58!!”

The crowd celebrated the winners but also applauded the losers since they had done a good game. Himuro went to congratulate their captain.

“Good match, guys!”

“Thank you. Congratulations for your victory. It was better than last year but still not enough…”

“Let’s play again next time.”

“Sure.”

Atsushi looked for Akashi’s eyes in the tribunes and grinned when he saw him; again, the same pleased expression on his lover’s face was enough to make him happy. Now, he could share the rest of the night with his beloved lover…

After have celebrated the victory in the lockers, Himuro and Murasakibara left their coach and teammates. 

“Muro-chin; Are you going to talk with Kaga-chin tonight?”

“I don’t know…”

“You told me you would do it.”

“I said I would think about it.”

Atsushi pouted. “Muro-chin encouraged me to confess to Aka-chin but you don’t listen to me when I give you advices…”

“You perfectly know my relationship with Taiga is complicated…”

“Same for me but I listened to you and I don’t regret it at all.”

“I’m glad for you. But I’m not sure I’m ready to talk with him about this.”

“I’m sure Kaga-chin won’t reject your feelings. It looked pretty mutual the last time I saw him anyway.”

“I saw that too but what if I misunderstood?”

“Kaga-chin proposed you to sleep at his home again. I’m surprised you two haven’t done anything last time.”

“What about you with Akashi?”

“Aka-chin was feeling a bit depressed and tired…but it doesn’t mean we have done nothing at all…”

“Oh…so you did something actually?”

“The next morning, yes…”

“You didn’t tell me when I asked you. So?”

“I’ll tell you later. I don’t want to be late. Aka-chin is waiting for me.”

“Ok. Enjoy, guys!”

“You too, Muro-chin! And I’m warning you: if you don’t talk to Kaga-chin tonight, I’ll call him and I‘ll tell him everything!!”

“You better not do that or I swear I’ll tell Akashi you stole his shirt when you were at Teiko to…”

Atsushi covered Tatsuya’s mouth with his hand. “Ok. Let’s stop!”

Tatsuya laughed. “You better go now. I’ll join Taiga. You’re right. I think I need to clear the situation between us.”

“Good luck.”

“See you tomorrow, Atsushi.”

The two friends split and went on different direction.

* * *

Akashi was waiting in Ueno park like the last time. He was checking his phone when he heard some steps behind him and turned around.

“Atsushi.”

“Aka-chin.”

“Good match today! Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Atsushi looked around to be sure they were alone, or at least away from people’s glance, but Akashi didn’t wait and grabbed his collar to pull him closer, kissing him.

“Don’t bother about the others. We have nothing to justify.”

“Yes…”

“So? Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. What do you want to eat?”

“You can pick the place you want. I’m not so hungry so anything is fine for me.”

Murasakibara took the time to check Akashi’s figure. Since Reo told him he had suffered from eating disorders lately, he couldn’t help to be concerned. Yes, Akashi seemed to have lost weight again…so there was still something which was disturbing him. They would have the whole night to talk about this, but for now, Atsushi wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

“It would be nice to pick some raw foods at the stands but it’s starting to snow and it’s cold outside, so let’s find a good and warm place.” Proposed Atsushi.

“Ok.” Akashi held his hand to him. “Would you mind to…”

“My pleasure!!” agreed Atsushi taking his lover’s hand.

* * *

Kagami was preparing food. Everything was ready. He had cleaned his place and prepared Tatsuya’s favorite meal. He also bought a lot of pickles because he knew Tatsuya loved it.

_“What should I say to start? Well, I can congratulate him for his victory and then talking about basket and all…”_ wondered Kagami, as if he would meet his best friend for the first time.

_“And…maybe I can talk about Alex…no it’s not good. I haven’t contacted her since months so what could I tell him about her?”_

He had not time to think anymore that he heard someone knocking at his door. “Here he is!” He ran to the door and took a large breath before opening it. “Tatsuya!”

“Hi Taiga!”

“Come in.”

“Thanks.” Tastuya came in and took off his shoes. He followed Taiga in the living room. “It smells nice…”

“I did my best! Have a seat. I’m bringing you some drinks.”

Tatsuya sat around the table and could see the different boxes of pickles Kagami had prepared for him. He felt touched to see he recalled his favorite ones. _“Taiga…you’re so adorable…”_

“Good match today!”

“Thanks. Yamanoe was better than last year.”

“Yep. Is Murasakibara with Akashi?”

“I guess. He told me they would go eating together somewhere before heading back to the hotel.”

“I see.” Taiga blushed and held drinks to Tatsuya. “Let’s celebrate!”

“What occasion?” asked with a fake innocent smile Tatsuya.

“…hum…your victory?” proposed Taiga. Actually, he had thought about something else but he didn’t want to put them in an uncomfortable situation.

“I already celebrated it with my teammates…let’s choose something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know…just, us, maybe?”

Taiga smiled and lifted his glass smiling. “To us, then.”

They hit their glasses gently and drank, staring at each other.

“Well, you can pick whatever you want.” Said Kagami.

“It’s nice of you. But you really didn’t need to buy so many things…”

“You know I eat a lot so it won’t be wasted!”

“But you don’t eat pickles…I know you just bought it for me.”

“Is it bad?”

“No…but when I see all what you’ve done to please me tonight, it makes me happy…”

“I didn’t do much…and it’s not the first time you stay at my place anyway.” replied Kagami getting up to watch his cook.

Tatsuya followed him and kept his eyes on his back. “Your cooking is always delicious…”

“I thought it would be nice to have a good meal after your game, so…”

“Taiga.”

Tatsuya moved closer and hugged Taiga from behind. The other man didn’t dare moving, even an eyebrow.

“I know…we agreed to stay friends after our breakup but…”

“But?”

“But can we cancel this? I miss your arms. I miss your touch…I miss you.”

“Tatsuya…”

“But I’m scared to ruin everything again…it took us so long to go back being friends after our quarrel. What if we argue and break up again? I don’t know what to do…”

Himuro pressed his head against Taiga’s back. The other man stayed on the same position. “I never forgot you.”

“…”

“I could never forget you after our breakup. It was impossible to erase your smile, your voice from my mind…I’ve tried but I never managed to turn the page, Tatsuya. I could never do that…”

“I felt the same way…”

“When I saw you with your teammates, and especially with Murasakibara, I thought it was over for you once for all, so I was glad we reconciled after our dual. As long as I was by your side, even just as a friend, I was happy…”

“Me too, Taiga.”

“But when I saw Murasakibara and Akashi, I couldn’t help to envy them…and now Aomine and Kise are going out too, I feel lonely…”

“I convinced Atsushi to confess his feelings to Akashi but I was incapable to tell you I still had ones for you until today…”

“I’m not better than you for this…Kuroko threatened me and almost forced me to talk to you. He said he would use the loudspeaker during the Winter cup to tell everyone if I didn’t speak to you…”

“Do you think he would have done it for real?”

“He’s crazier than he looks, you know? Don’t underestimate him…”

“Yes…well, Atsushi told me he would call you to tell you if I wouldn’t do it today. But I have too many things I could use against him that I know he wouldn’t have done it…”

“It’s not like we need people to be honest with each other, right?”

“I guess so. But looks like we’re a bit slow…”

Taiga turned around and held Tatsuya by the waist. “Tatsuya…”

The other man looked shy and embarrassed. But he stared at his former lover in the eyes the same way he did.

“Let’s give us another chance. We met thanks to Basket ball but we also broke up because of this…I don’t want to let this stupid rivalry breaking our relationship again.”

“But you know I have a bad temper. If I lose again against you, I could be mad at you and say other awful things…”

“Then, I’ll stay on the bench if our teams have to play against each other. Or I will wait for you to calm down if I defeat you, or I will congratulate you if you win against me…it doesn’t matter what would happen, as long as we would back to each other…” replied Kagami. “Tatsuya, I love you. Since we know each other, I’ve loved you and only you. And I want to love you again.”

Tatsuya caressed his cheeks gently before kissing his lips softly. “Taiga…I missed you so much…”

Taiga held him close to him but with gentleness…as if he was holding something precious and fragile. Kagami had always been a brute but never with Tatsuya. As a friend, he had cherished his friendship; as a lover, he had done his best to please him and to be worthy of him.

The kiss lasted longer than expected and the bodies rubbing against each other began to provoke some excitation. Kagami attacked Tatsuya’s neck kicking his salty flesh.

“Taiga! Wait!”

“No. It’s been long enough.”

“But…I haven’t showered yet and I’m all sweaty…”

“It’s even better this way…” whispered Taiga aroused. “Your scent drives me crazy…”

Tatsuya stopped fighting back and let him bring him to the bedroom, still devouring each other mouth with kisses.

Kagami pushed him on his back against his bed and went immediately on the top of him. He almost ripped Tatsuya’s clothes, hurrying to see him naked…

“You’re so damn hot…”

“Stop saying embarrassing things…” Tatsuya hid his face with his arm, but Kagami took his hand and kissed gently his palm.

“You have no idea how much I contained myself each time you slept at my place…”

“Taiga…”

“You let your scent in my place everywhere…I stopped counting how many times I jerked off smelling your pillow after your departure…” he got cut when Himuro threw the pillow on his face.

“Stop ruining the moment, idiot!!!”

“You know I’m not romantic…”

“Yes. Bloody pervert…”

“But I promise I’ll do my best to become a better man.”

“Don’t.”

“Huh?”

“I love you the way you are. I don’t want you to change…or at least not completely.”

Kagami laughed. “So what could I change to please you, babe?”

“Eat less.”

“What???”

“I don’t like to see you eating that much. You’ll get fat.”

“But I compensate with basketball.”

“You eat shit, so I want you eat less.”

“Ok, but with one condition.”

“Which one?”

“You have to compensate with your body.”

“And tell me how am I supposed to compensate all the food you won’t eat with my body if we live in different cities?”

“I want to see you every weekend and we’ll work on this. It’s starting now!” Kagami attacked his lover’s body licking his nipples.

“Taiga! Wait! Let me shower first!!”

“No way!”

“I’m all sweaty!!”

“I love the taste of your skin after practice.”

“You…sweat fetishist! No way in hell! It’s embarrassing.”

“Then, let’s take a shower together.” Kagami got up and carried Himuro’s body to the bathroom. The night would be long and hot for the both of them.

* * *

Atsushi and Akashi went to a small and cheap restaurant. Akashi didn’t eat much compared to Murasakibara. They enjoyed talking about their weeks and their studies but avoided sensible topics…especially his game against Kaijō last week.

After their dinner, they bought desserts at the same place they visited during their first date; Atsushi had loved the desserts there and wanted to taste it again. Walking, Akashi saw grilled chestnuts stand and smiled with melancholy.

“Aka-chin?”

“Yes?”

“What is it?”

“Nothing…I just remembered my mother loved chestnuts. She bought me some when we were shopping during winter…”

Atsushi held him his desserts. “Wait for me, I’m coming back.”

“Where are you going?” wondered Akashi, when he saw Atsushi going to the stand to buy for him. He went back with a little bag of grilled chestnuts. “Atsushi…it’s nice of you but you really didn’t need to buy it for me. I could have bought it…”

“I know. But I told you I would treat you for our second date and it would taste better if it comes from me.”

“?”

“Things always taste better when they come from loving people. That’s why you liked it when your mother bought it for you, right?”

Akashi looked confused and extremely happy on the same time. “You’re definitely right…” he took a chestnut and tasted it.

“So?”

The taste was the same…it was as if he was back to his childhood. “It’s delicious. Thank you.”

“I’m happy if you like it.” Atsushi took his lover by the hand walked again, dragging him. “Let’s find a place to rest. It would be easier to eat.”

“Ok.”

After some minutes walking, they went to Shinobazuno pound and crossed Breten bridge, enjoying the place around. They chose a spot and sat side by side together. It was already late in the night, so there weren’t a lot of people…

“It would be nice to visit the Gojoten Shrine tomorrow since we’re there, don’t you think?” proposed Akashi.

“Yes. Let’s do this.”

“Good.”

“…”

Atsushi observed from the corner of the eyes his lover eating his chestnuts. He recalled his conversation with his mother and tried to follow her advices. He shouldn’t insist again, forcing Akashi to talk when he wasn’t ready…but on the other side, his health and his mental state concerned him.

“You know…Mine-chin and Ki-chin are dating.”

“I know.”

“Ah? Did they tell you?”

“No. I haven’t talked with Ryota or Daiki since my last game against Kaijō. But I saw they were sitting next to each other side during your match and Ryota looked happy so I just guessed it.”

“You’re observant.”

“No. I already knew Ryota had feelings for Daiki. He joined us for this reason to begin with. It wasn’t just because he admired him.”

“But I didn’t think Mine-chin would have dated him.”

“Daiki is rude but he’s a soft and caring person. I always liked this side of him, especially when I saw the way he took Tetsuya under his wing…so I’m happy for them. Besides, I think Ryota really needed it after our game…”

“…”

“Atsushi. Did Ryota say something about me?”

“…”

Akashi sighed sadly taking Atsushi’s silence for an answer: he hurt Kise’s feelings.

“I didn’t want to disrespect him…”

“Why don’t you tell him directly?”

“I don’t think he would listen to me…”

“Ki-chin is your friend as all of us. He would listen to you.”

“I hurt his feelings. I didn’t want to treat him like Haizaki…”

“No offence but it’s exactly what you did…” Atsushi immediately regretted his words.

“I see…so you too think the same way…”

“Sorry! I didn’t want to say that, Aka-chin…”

“Never mind. We should head back to the hotel now.” Seijuro got up but Atsushi pulled him closer and made him face him. “What?”

“I love you.”

“…”

“I love the man you are right now…but I don’t love the man I saw on the court last week.”

“I told you I don’t suffer from split personality anymore.”

“I was uncomfortable when I saw you playing against Haizaki, but I told myself he deserved it. But it was different for Ki-chin.”

“Atsushi…let go of my arm please.”

“I know you had no intention to humiliate Ki-chin stopping him to score. I know you respect him as your opponent and as your friend. But in the end, it doesn’t change the fact it produced the same effect and the fact you wonder if he talked to me about this proves you know it.”

“Yes…I suppose intentions don’t really matter.”

“It matters.”

“…”

“None of us was mad at you for this if you had done it because of your strength. But you clearly put your health in danger unnecessarily to prove something you didn’t need to prove to anyone and definitely not to us.”

Akashi stopped trying to release his arm from Atsushi’s grip but remained quiet.

“Did you think I didn’t notice you lost weight? Mine-chin told me you were sick after your game…”

“…”

“Aka-chin. We all know you’re strong. Nobody ever denied it. You have nothing to prove. You can play, you can fight, you can defeat us, as long as you’re not hurting yourself…”

“You’re wrong, Atsushi. I’ve something to prove…”

“What do you want to prove?”

“…”

Atsushi didn’t ask more and waited. He could feel Akashi wanted to talk. He was opening himself…slowly. So he just comforted him brushing his hair occasionally, caressing his cheek gently.

“I’m worried for your health. I can feel your ribs when I hug you. You need to eat more…”

“I’m…”

“You’re alright, I know.” Atsushi cut him to end his sentence. He had heard him saying this enough to know the precise moment when Akashi would say it. “I’m listening to you when you ask me to eat healthy and you know how much I hate vegetables. But if it’s important for you, I’m willing to do anything. I wished it could be mutual for you.”

“I promise I’d eat more. I’m sorry if I made you worried.”

“You should stop make promises, Aka-chin…especially when you can’t hold it.” said sadly Atsushi.

“I always held my promise.”

“No it’s not true. You promised me to come to me if you couldn’t hold on anymore and to not hurt yourself but that’s not what you did…”

Akashi understood he couldn’t run away. Loosing Atsushi was something unimaginable so he owed him the truth. He held his hands and kept his eyes down, fixing their fingers playing with each other.

“Ok. I’ll tell you.”

Murasakibara locked his eyes on him. He wanted to see Akashi’s red piercing eyes but he understood he just couldn’t face him. So he waited.

“Since…my father’s return from business trip, I’m suffering from a lot of stress at home…” began to explain Seijuro with a trembling voice. “My defeat against Tetsuya and Taiga affected me…and after our game against Jabberwock, I lost…I lost “him” so, I felt a bit disoriented and unsecured without him. But I was going through this slowly at my rhythm when my father came back…” Seijuro made a pause. It was hard to find the right words, especially when he couldn’t say everything and when so much happened.

“He asked me about basket ball. He heard about our victory against Jabberwock. I was happy because he never encouraged me practicing this sport. I know he would have made me quit without my mother’s insistence…”

Atsushi just rubbed gently Akashi’s fingers with his palm to comfort him. He didn’t interrupt him, even if he had so many questions in mind.

“He was in America when we played and he heard about our victory. I thought he would congratulate me, but no…he just said that winning was the least I could have done and there was nothing to be proud to have won with such a score…”

_“What a jerk!” thought Atsushi._

“And after that, we talked about the Winter cup and my defeat against Seirin. He said I lost because I was weak, that I should have worked harder…and since this day, he didn’t stop recalling me my failing again and again…every day I have to hear this, I have to face the fact I’m weak, that I’m disgraced…”

“Aka-chin…”

“You don’t understand…I can’t disappoint him. I’m Akashi’s heir. I’m not allowed to fail. I’m forced to succeed in everything. I’m living with this pressure since I was born and it became worse since my mother’s death…” Now, Akashi was shaking. “But it’s never enough. I must work harder. I can’t just do my best, I must excel. I must be the number one…I must be flawless…”

“Aka-chin, stop it. It’s impossible to be flawless…”

“Yes it is. Look. I did it. I did it twice!”

“But at what price?! Look at yourself, you’re shaking just talking about it; you’re skinny and…”

“I just need to be stronger.”

“You can’t be stronger than that, Aka-chin!” said loudly Atsushi.

“Atsushi…I can’t fail…”

“No. You have the right to fail, Aka-chin. Basketball is supposed to be a hobby, not a torment. If it has to put such a pressure on your shoulders, you better stop…”

“I don’t want to stop. I love playing…and I met my precious friends thanks to this. My mother encouraged me to play…she would be disappointed to see me give it up…”

“Aka-chin…living this way is toxic for you…”

“Maybe but this is my life…and I can’t escape from this…”

Atsushi finally realized what Akashi meant when he told him he needed to escape. He was trying to escape from his father, from his fate…from his torment.

“Then, let me be your escape.”

Akashi lifted his head and faced his lover. His eyes were full of tears.

“I don’t know what to do to get you out of this and knowing you, I know you wouldn’t let me interfere in your relationship with your father…but this pressure is hurting you physically and mentally. I can’t ignore it. So if I can’t stop this, let me heal you.” he kissed his hands gently. “Each time your father would blame you or he would hurt you emotionally saying mean things, call me. I’ll replace each word he put in your head by my words. If he says you’re weak, I’ll recall you how much you’re strong. If he puts pressure on you, I’ll take it out giving you support. If he makes you cry, I’ll make you laugh and smile again. Each time you would feel sad, I’ll tell you I love you more and more and more until your sadness disappears…”

Akashi let the tears dripping from his eyes, exhausted to contain his pain anymore. “Atsushi…”

“Let me help you release your stress. I’ll always be there for you…you don’t need to be flawless in front of me because I love you the way you are. Just be yourself with me.”

Murasakibara pulled Seijuro closer to him to let him cry on his shoulder. During an interminable time, Atsushi saw his beloved Akashi cracking under the pressure…he let him cry, let him be weak, let him be flawed…he would be there to support him, even if he didn’t know half of what Seijuro was living every single day. He was far away from knowing what the red hair was experimenting since days…

Since they knew each other, Akashi had always been in control. He had never let anybody get that close to him…actually, Atsushi was his first and only relationship. He was popular with girls and boys but never wasted his time with other people, except Atsushi. He never considered passing his time with Atsushi was a waste of time, even when he was helping him for his homework, or when they were doing nothing more than eating candies and junk food…because now he needed someone, Atsushi was there. Atsushi didn’t judge him. Atsushi loved him unconditionally.


	16. Pairs

Tatsuya woke up first. When he opened his eyes, he could see Taiga, lying naked above him, snoring. He remembered the last night and blushed.

The two friends started their relationship a long time ago. At the beginning, when they met, they started to pass a lot of time together. Tatsuya taught him everything: Basket ball rules, English, friendship…and even love. Tatsuya had been Taiga’s first time for everything: his first kiss, his first (and only) boyfriend, his first time in bed…

Kagami developed self confidence with the time and started to get more comfortable with people other than Himuro, which disturbed him. The more Taiga became friendly with the others, the less he needed Tatsuya, so the other man needed a way to keep him by his side. He needed to show him Taiga still needed him. Being stronger than Taiga wasn’t just a question of ego for Tatsuya, it was also the expression of his possessiveness. It was also for this reason that his relationship with Alex got worse, after she chose Taiga over him. He wanted to remain the number one. This way, nobody would look at Taiga and he would keep him for himself. This way, Taiga would still need him…but nothing happened like he expected.

Taiga became stronger and in order to preserve their friendship and their relationship, he lost on purpose. Kagami hadn’t realized at this time he hurt Himuro’s feelings and they broke up.

They both wanted the same thing but they took the exact opposite way to reach their goal. In the end, they broke up and ruined everything. The sudden breakup let a big hole in Kagami’s heart; a hole he never managed to fill up, even with all the food he ate…and it made Tatsuya’s one like a stone. The other boy became aggressive and choleric.

Tatsuya had tried to forget Taiga and the pain he gave him after their mutual breakup. So he had begun to hate him. The more he thought about him, the more his anger was growing up. He wanted to erase every little thing which recalled him Taiga. But hate was just another form of love…so Himuro finally understood after his defeat against Seirin that he would never be able to erase Taiga from his life. He didn’t want this either…so after they reconciled, he had decided to remain friends.

But as Kagami, the story between Murasakibara and Atsushi recalled him his own past with Taiga…and he missed it. After the doubt, the hope grew up…and now, they were back to each other.

“Mornin’…”

“I thought you were asleep?” asked Tatsuya.

“You were staring at me in my sleep…”

“How do you know? Did I wake you up?”

“I felt your hands caressing my hair and my back…it felt nice.” Kagami kept his eyes closed and kissed Tatsuya’s neck. “I missed you…”

Himuro could feel sadness in Kagami’s words. “I missed you too…”

“Don’t ever leave me again, please…wherever you go, bring me with you.”

“You’re the one who left, Taiga…”

“I left America, yes…but I still don’t understand what happened to us…”

“I suppose I didn’t support to become less important in your life with the time. Before you became such a good player and making friends, I was your everything…”

“Tatsuya.” Taiga lifted his head just enough to lock his eyes in Tatsuya’s ones. “You’re my everything. There has never been anything or anyone else besides you in my life.”

“I know I’m selfish and possessive…”

“I don’t dislike it.”

Tatsuya chuckled.

“It’s your way to show me you love me so I don’t dislike it. I just don’t want to argue with you ever again for this…”

“I’ll do my best to contain my bad temper, promised.”

“And I don’t want to see you accepting love letters anymore.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Yes I am! I’m tired to see all these girls and boys trying to get you! You’re mine again now!”

“Looks like you’re as possessive as I am, Taiga…” he kissed his nose and hugged him close. “But it’s ok to be jealous, it makes you cute!”

“Cute…” pouted Taiga. “I’m not as popular as you are…”

“That’s good for me.”

“I love this beauty mark of yours…it makes you so sexy…” Taiga touched Tatsuya’s face and couldn’t help to brush his mole under the left eye “Well, as long as I’m good enough for you, I’m ok with it.”

The other man loved to feel the touch on his skin.“Yes you’re good…you’re very good.” Said seductively Tatsuya. “I wouldn’t say no if you would show me again how much you are good…”

“My pleasure…”

* * *

Akashi woke up first. After his discussion with Atsushi, they went back to the hotel and fell asleep right away. He was lying above Atsushi’s strong body, his head pressed on his chest. Murasakibara’s heartbeat was relaxing…but it wasn’t enough to chase the bad thoughts Akashi was ruminating again and again. Tonight, he would be back to his home and would receive another punishment which would make him forget this enjoyable time with Atsushi. Every single day looked similar: every attempt to escape from his situation was useless. He was forced to go back to his torment again and again. 

It was still early but Akashi couldn’t sleep anymore. So he just waited and waited until Atsushi woke up at his turn. In his sleep, the tall purple hair hugged closer his lover against his body, as if he wanted to protect him from something…

“Aka-chin…morning…” murmured Atsushi.

“Good morning.”

“For how long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

Atsushi rolled on his hip to face Akashi. The red hair looked vivid and emotionless…

“You look tired. It’s better to skip our visit to the Gojoten Shrine.”

“I will sleep in the bus this afternoon. Let’s get up. I don’t want to cancel our plans.”

Murasakibara didn’t want to go against Akashi’s will so he obeyed and followed him.

They left their room around 7:00 and bought some pastries outside, walking to the temple.

As expected, Seijuro didn’t eat much. He wasn’t in the mood. He looked really sick. The lack of sleep, and food without talking about the stress and his bad state of mind really affected him.

They arrived a bit in advance in front of the Gojoten Shrine and waited. Atsushi could see his lover was shaking, probably because of the tiredness, so he hugged him from the back and pulled him closer to warm him up. Akashi didn’t seem to mind and let him do.

“Atsushi.”

“Yes?”

“Did you mean what you said yesterday?”

“I meant everything what I said…even if I don’t know what you’re talking about precisely…”

“I mean about…being my escape.”

“Yes I did.”

“…” Akashi sighted. “I’m sorry for yesterday.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I should be ashamed to complain about my situation…I’m coming from a rich family. I feel like a spoiled brat complaining about his ideal life…I never missed out on anything…”

“You’re not a spoiled brat. You have the right to complain and as far as I can recall, I never saw you complain before, so it must be harder than it looks to put you in this state.”

“…”

“I suppose your relationship with your father is complicated and you wish he could care about you a bit more…”

“My Father is busy. He works hard for me and…”

“I know. But when was the last time someone actually cared about you? I mean someone other than servants.”

“…”

“When was the last time someone actually asked what you wanted or at least listened to you?”

“What I want doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter. Having money and material things don’t compensate everything.”

“I never missed out on anything. I should be grateful to Father to have given me so much.”

“Forgive me but when I see the sadness he gives to you running you down this way, it’s hard for me to be grateful to him.”

“…”

“See…you even forbid yourself to complain. You’re not a spoiled brat. You’re a good person, Aka-chin. You bring out the best in people and you always do your best for everybody.”

Atsushi kissed his forehead, keeping his hands on the red hair. “Would you let me prove it to you?”

Seijuro finally smiled. “It’s not necessary. If you tell me, I believe in you.”

“Then, let me be there. You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to…but don’t hold on by yourself.”

“I wished we could have lived in the same city…the distance between Akita and Kyoto is so far…”

“I know but we can call more often…and let’s visit each other every weekend from now on, ok?”

“Sure…” Akashi wanted to ask something else.

“Tell me.”

“Huh?”

“You want to ask me something else so go ahead.”

Seijuro was surprised to see Atsushi became more observant with the time…or maybe he wasn’t as good as he used to be to hide his emotions and weaknesses.

“You said I could call you each time I would feel bad so…”

“Let’s call every day.” Proposed Atsushi without realizing it was exactly what Akashi wanted to ask him.

“Are you sure it wouldn’t bother you?”

“Of course I’m sure. If I could, I would call you ten times per day…but i don’t want Aka-chin thinks I’m weird or something…”

“I would never think that way about you.” Akashi embraced him warmly. “I can’t see you this way when you love me that much…it makes me so happy I want to cry…”

“Then, I’ll do my best to make you even happier until you won’t cry anymore and to make you smile again.”

Akashi released him and smiled. Atsushi looked satisfied.

“This face is much better!”

“Sorry…I ruined our date last night.”

“You ruined nothing. We got closer so I’m glad.”

“Yes…”

The temple finally opened the doors. They were the first and the only visitors at this hour. “Let’s go praying together.” Atsushi held his hand to Akashi and they both entered in the place.

They took the time the visit the whole place, in private, silently and holding hands. At the end of the visit, they both stood in front of the little shrine. They put hands together and prayed with dedication.

They both had different wishes…with a common point though.

_“I wish I can make Aka-chin happy and erase all of his pain and sadness.”_

_“I wish Atsushi will stay by my side forever.”_

* * *

At the beginning of the afternoon, the game between Shūtoku and Tōō was about to start. This was the third epic game opposing two former members of the generation of miracles.

“Aomine-kun looks in good form…” said Kuroko to Kise.

“Yes. He’s stronger as never!” replied the blonde staring at his lover with pride.

“Is everything alright between you two?”

“Well, you know how he is, right? Ah Ah!” laughed Kise. “He’s rude, clumsy, lazy and he never stops complaining…”

“But you love him.”

“Yes…” blushed Kise. “I never thought he would have accepted my feelings…”

“Kise-kun. Aomine-kun cares about you more than you can imagine.”

“If you say so, I believe in you. Kurokocchi never lies.”

“Did you have sex with him already?”

Kise became bright red. “Kurokocchi!!! It’s embarrassing!!”

“So you didn’t.”

“Huh? How do you know?”

“I don’t. You just told me.”

“Oh…” Kise hid his embarrassment, looking down. “I don’t think I’m ready yet…I mean going out with Aominecchi is already so unexpected for me. I want to enjoy this time with him because…”

“You’re afraid he wouldn’t be excited seeing your male body, right?”

“Kurokocchi is clever than he looks…”

“I was the closest one with Aomine-kun at Teiko so I know him better than anybody.”

“Yes…that’s why I was jealous of you, Kurokocchi…you were so lucky to be so close to him that I thought there was something between you two…”

“Aomine-kun never looked at me this way; me neither though.”

“I know. I saw that later..;” Kise looked confused. “I must confess that…deep inside, I was a bit relieved to see you two getting distant from each other…even if it was the beginning of the team split…”

“My relationship with Aomine-kun just changed, as yours. But he’s still precious to me.”

“You’re not mad at me for thinking that way, Kurokocchi?”

“Not at all. I must thank you to have been so honest with me, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun is yours so you have nothing to fear about me taking him away from you.”

“Thank you…”

Aomine was preparing for his match. On the other side of the court, Takao and Midorima were talking. Satsuki joined her childhood friend.

“Are you ready, Dai-chan?”

“Yes.”

“Ki-chin came to encourage you! Don’t disappoint him!”

“No need to tell me! I know what I have to do!”

“Dai-chan is so cute now he’s in love!!” danced Satsuki with joy.

“Don’t distract me!!” yelled Aomine at her blushing.

The game was about to start. Midorima and Aomine faced each other.

“Ready to lose, Midorima?” teased Aomine.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” replied the tall green hair.

The referee threw the ball in the air. “Tip off!”

Aomine grabbed the ball and began his show. As always, he was amazing.

Kise had stars in the eyes, admiring his lover’s play.

_“So handsome…”_

It made him recall the first time he had seen him. He just got stunned by his talent, by the way he moved, by his style. At this moment, he hadn’t understood yet how the encounter would change his life…he didn’t understand why his heart beat so fast…

_In his second year in Teikō Junior High, even though he was popular, good-looking and talented, Kise was very bored because no matter what sport he tried, he had no competition. He was strolling around the school when a basketball had hit his head. The ball belonged to Aomine, who apologized and ran back to training. Kise followed him and saw him play. He was perplexed and thought to himself that he had finally found his competition._

_At this time, Aomine and Kise had a close friendship. Aomine became Kise's training partner, and the two would compete one-on-one with each other practically every day, with Aomine defeating him every time, and they would hang out together or with the rest of the "Generation of Miracles" after school._

_Aomine was always the stronger one. Whatever Kise could do, he never managed to defeat him. To begin with, it was just admiration, then it became something different…each time Kise was seeing someone getting close to Aomine, he was jealous. It started with Satsuki, then Kuroko._

_One day after training._

_“Good job today, guys!” the coach ended the training clapping his hands._

_The players went back to the lockers and got changed. Kise couldn’t help to look at Aomine and Kuroko hanging with each other. He was left behind, sadly. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder._

_“Good work today, Ryota.”_

_“Oh…Akashicchi. Thank you.”_

_“Are you alright? You look troubled…”_

_“No. I’m just a bit tired.”_

_“I see. Daiki told me you started working as a model. It’s great.”_

_“Oh? Aominecchi told you?”_

_“Yes. He even bought and showed us the magazine with your first picture. You were handsome.”_

_Kise was blushing, first because of Akashi’s words and second because Aomine even bought his magazine._

_“Thank you…”_

_“Try to not push yourself too much, ok?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good.” Akashi was leaving when Kise called him._

_“Hum…Akashicchi?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Hum…can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure. Go ahead.”_

_“Is…is there something else between Aominecchi and Kurokocchi? I mean, they’re always together and…”_

_Akashi smiled. “They’re close as friends and as partners on court. We can say Testuya is Daiki’s shadow. A light always needs a shadow to shine, when the shadow needs a light to exist…”_

_“I see…” This explanation didn’t seem to satisfy him._

_“You know, if you want to train with Daiki, just ask him. He loves basket ball so it would be nice if you two could compete one-on-one with each other. He could teach you some tricks. I would train with Tetsuya during this time to help him for the shot. What do you think about it?”_

_Kise looked excited. “Do you think he would say yes?”_

_“Definitely. Let’s ask them.”_

_“Great!!”_

_As Akashi expected, Aomine and Kuroko accepted. Aomine and Kise became closer each passing day…and the admiration Kise was feeling for Aomine moved to something deeper, something he had felt before. Kise wasn’t that innocent. Aomine wasn't his first crush, but usually, he chose people like him, with the same interests, the same tastes…Aomine was his total opposite. But every little thing he would dislike in someone else was cute in Aomine. The way he was snoring when he had a nap, the way he slapped his shoulder to encourage him, the way he dragged him around enrolling his arm around his shoulder, his crude way to talk…and thanks to Akashi, he could now enjoy it practically each day._

_But with the time, Aomine changed, becoming stronger and stronger again. At the beginning, it didn’t disturb him because he was getting away from Kuroko…but also from the whole team…and from him. So after their last competition and the oath they made in the gymnasium, the team exploded and everybody chose a different way._

_But before leaving once for all, Kise had taken something with him…_

_He had come back to the lockers after everybody’s departure. Since Aomine stopped coming to the trainings, he had let his jersey in his locker. The number six was still there. He had taken it with him secretly. He had always treasured this to never forget the way Aomine made him feel._

_Kise had accepted the fact that he would never become Aomine’s boyfriend; first because he knew Aomine was straight (it was more than clear since he was always carrying his dirty magazines with him) and second because he had his pride. Kise never took risks. He would never risk being humiliated if he knew he had no chance to get what he wanted first. If he had confessed to Aomine, he would have been rejected and would have lost Aomine’s friendship. So he had resigned himself to keep his feelings hidden. With the time, he had tried to forget it…to erase those painful feelings, in vain. Kise hid it behind his rivalry…and that was for this reason he had chosen the number seven. He didn’t want to become Aomine’s shadow as Kuroko was; he didn’t want to be his perfect copy neither…he wanted to be his equal, or better still, he wanted to surpass him. Defeating Aomine became Kise’s obsession. He thought if he could defeat him, he could finally get rid of these feelings. He could finally turn the page…but it never happened. Unfortunately for the blonde, fate had chosen another way…he had finally understood why Midorima seemed to be so obsessed by fate and he couldn’t help to think that fate was unfair with him._

“Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun are upstairs. I thought they would join their own team for the game.” Said Kuroko.

Kise got cut in his thoughts and looked at them. Akashi looked a bit tired and depressed, but smiled when Atsushi talked to him.

“Kurokocchi…do you think Akashicchi knew about my feelings for Aominecchi when we were at Teiko?”

Kuroko smiled at his turn. “Akashi-kun never needed the emperor eye to be observant, Kise-kun.”

“Did he tell you?”

“No. He respected you enough to not spread rumors. I suppose he thought it wasn’t his role to say it…but yours.”

“Did you know it too at this time?”

“Yes. I’m not as good as Akashi-kun but we have almost the same ability for observation. We never needed to talk to understand each other in those sorts of situations.”

“Thank you…”

“You and Aomine-kun are really stupid…” Started to say Kuroko.

“It’s mean, Kurokocchi!!”

“You didn’t let me finish…”

“Ah…sorry.”

“As I said, you two are really stupid, but if you two had paid attention to each other instead of hiding your feelings, you would have noticed sooner it was mutual.”

“You mean…”

“Aomine-kun had also feelings for you when we were at Teiko. I don’t say he wouldn’t have rejected you if you had confessed, but you were important for him and not just as a friend…”

“What do you mean?”

“He can be dense but he noticed something with you. He didn’t really understand what it was, but he felt something in the way you were looking at him…and he liked it. He got upset when you didn’t pay attention to him so he was doing his best to impress you all the time.”

Kise kept his eyes on him. After all these years, Aomine was still amazing, if it wasn’t even more…

“Why…didn’t he come to me if he knew it?”

“Didn’t you ask him?”

“He said I asked nothing…”

“That’s why I said you two are idiots. You were expecting the same way he did for each other could make the first step…”

“But I had an excuse! I didn’t know he would be interested! He never showed me any interest!”

“Are you sure about this?”

“What…”

“Aomine-kun bought all your magazines.”

“???”

“Well, in addition of his other ones, yes. You can find it under his bed in a black box.”

“How do you know???”

“Momoi-san asked me to help her cleaning his bedroom one day when he wasn’t there. I found it accidentally.”

“Oh…” blushed Kise.

“And if you add the way he knocked Haizaiki-kun because he had planned to attack you and all…we can say it is mutual since a certain time.”

“So…he didn’t accept my feelings by pity. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“Yes.”

They smiled to each other and gave a glance to Atsushi and Seijuro. _“Next time I would see him, I will thank Akashicchi…I just hope Aominecchi would cease to be angry against him.”_

After the two first quarters, the teams were tied. Aomine scored a lot, but Takao and Midorima’s duo worked pretty well too and came back to the score.

“We have to change tactics. Takao, Midorima, you mark Aomine for the third quarter.”

“But Coach! If we double-team him, we won’t be able to score as we do usually.” Replied Takao.

“Leave it to us, Takao!” added Miyaji.

Midorima nodded. “Ok.”

They all got up and when back on the court.

“Takao. If we have an opening, you know what to do.”

“But…we are supposed to double-team Aomine-kun and…”

“I know. We follow instructions. But if you have an opening, I’ll be ready to shoot anytime you want. You know I trust you.”

Takao smiled. “Shin-chan.”

Midorima looked at him, waiting for the rest of his sentence.

“I know you hate when I say that during a game but…I love you.”

Usually, Midorima would have blushed and insulted Takao because he couldn’t support to be distracted during a match. But this time, he just turned around and readjusted his glasses. Takao could feel his words had the impact he expected.

The game started again. Aomine got surrounded immediately by Takao and Midorima.

“I see…so you think you two can stop me this way?” teased Daiki.

“We won’t let you win.” Replied Midorima.

“Well, then you have to try…HARDER!” Aomine escaped from Takao’s attention with the ball and rushed to their side before scoring.

“Ah!!” blinked Takao.

Aomine looked at them grinning and went back to his position.

“Don’t mind at him, Takao.”

“I-I didn’t see him leaving…”

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t lose faith in yourself.” Said Midorima. “This is exactly what he wants.”

During long minutes, Takao and Midorima fought hard to stop Aomine, but he was just unstoppable. Actually, Aomine had troubles to handle Midorima but not Takao and he used the weakness in this duo to pass them. After several attempts, Takao started to get mad against himself. Shintaro saw it and he knew at this rhythm, they wouldn’t be able to close the gap.

“Takao.” Called Midorima.

But the raven was cursing and cursing again. Midorima approached and whispered something to his ear before leaving. Takao froze, eyes wide open. Nobody heard what he told him…but after a long moment of surprise, Takao was smiling happily. He fixed his attention on Aomine with determination.

_“I won’t disappoint you, Shin-chan. I promise.”_

Aomine didn’t seem to take him seriously, so he played as always. Midorima blocked him, joined by Takao. He was about to use the same way to pass them, on Takao’s side, when the raven surprised them and stole him the ball. He escaped quickly and ran as fast as he could.

“Block him!!” said Wakamatsu.

Takao was close. He could dunk but Aomine came behind him. “In your dreams, Takao!”

The raven grinned and before Aomine could get him, he threw the ball at the opposite side of the court so quickly and so high in the air that nobody could grab it.

“Who’s dreaming now, Aomine?” asked Midorima from the middle of the court before receiving the ball from Takao and scoring.

“This is the famous Takao-Midorima three point shot!!”

Takao joined his pair and they clapped their hands.

“Good job. Now, time has come to crush them.”

“Let’s do it, Shin-chan.”

Aomine didn’t look mad but excited. Now, he found the challenge he was looking for.

Akashi and Murasakibara were fixing the game side by side. As always, Akashi guessed the rest of the game just by looking the players’ expression. He said nothing and just held Atsushi’s hand.

“Aka-chin?”

“Yes?”

“I know I promised you to play seriously if our teams have to play against each other…”

“But?”

“But…I don’t think I could hold this promise.” Atsushi was fixing Aomine and Midorima, avoiding Akashi’s eyes. “If I don’t play with all of my strength, you would feel offended, but if I don’t want to hurt you…”

“After have seen me play against Ryota, don’t you think I can handle you? I’m not that fragile.”

“But I am.”

“?”

“Since our dual, it’s impossible for me to imagine playing against you anymore.”

“You didn’t mean hurting me…physically, right?”

“…” Atsushi avoided his eyes again. Akashi had understood perfectly what he meant.

“You’re afraid to wake up someone else playing against me, am I wrong?”

“…” Murasakibara faced him and found the strength to look at him. “I woke him up. I don’t want to see this happening again…”

“I told you it wasn’t your fault.”

“We both know you’re not cured, Aka-chin.”

“…”

“The man on the court wasn’t you. Whatever you could say, I know the real you and you weren’t this man against Zaki-chin or Ki-chin.”

Seijuro felt caught. He couldn’t run away and he didn’t want to. Atsushi was his lover. He didn’t want to lie to him.

“Atsushi…I know you’re concerned for me, and I won’t lie to you: you’re right. I’m not cured…”

“I knew it…”

“But I’m on control. This is different from before. I’m not under any domination and as I told you before, the emperor is gone.”

“But for how long?”

“It won’t happen again, Atsushi. Trust me.”

“I know it will happen again if we play against each other…and I won’t stand it.”

Akashi could feel Murasakibara’s hand shacking. “Hey…Atsushi, easy. Don’t be so scared, it’s alright…”

“Please. Don’t force me to hold this promise. I don’t care about the Winter cup, I don’t care about basketball or anything.” The tall purple hair was now shaking hard like a kid. “I don’t want to…”

Seijuro was trying desperately to calm his boyfriend, but nothing worked. Atsushi was terrified.

“Atsushi, calm down. I’m here now. I won’t leave you.” So, when Akashi understood nothing seemed to convince him, he grabbed his face and locked his eyes on his again. “I’m here. I won’t go anywhere. Look at me.”

Akashi’s red eyes were full of some many feelings. But he belonged to the man Atsushi knew…the Akashi Seijuro he loved.

“I’m on control. But if one day it happens again, I know you would find a way to help me. Just tell me you love me and I would come back to you.”

Murasakibara nodded. “I love you.”

“I know. You don’t need to tell me now, I’m ok.” Laughed Seijuro.

“But I will recall it to you every day to be sure you wouldn’t fall again.”

Akashi kissed Atsushi’s hand with affection. “I’m not scared to fall when you’re by my side.”

They were fortunate to be upstairs. Everybody was so focused on the game that nobody paid attention to them. Atsushi kept his hands on his lover’s face and pulled him closer to kiss him passionately.

End of the third quarter.

Takao and Midorima succeeded to come back and took the advance Aomine and his team got. Now, they had to hold on.

“Good job guys.”

Takao looked at Midorima with a complicit smile. He felt invincible but he also knew the game wasn’t over yet. The green hair kept his cool and remained serious as always. He always did everything possible.

“Aomine-san. Is it still ok to play on offence?” asked Sakurai.

“Yeah. I’ll stay on offence but you come with me.”

“Me??? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I need someone to draw Takao’s attention. I’ll take Midorima.”

“Dai-chan? Are you sure about this? It would be better to block Midorima-kun. If he doesn’t get the ball, he can’t shoot.” Proposed Momoi.

“The key of their duo is Takao. We block Takao, we block Midorima. But if I mark Takao, they would understand our strategy immediately. So Sakurai marks Takao and I’ll deal with Midorima.”

“Aomine is right.” Agreed the coach. “This is the last quarter. We’ll be qualified for the next round even if we don’t win but you mustn’t lose.”

Last quarter.

Aomine faced Midorima. “I must confess you’re pretty good…your luck won’t be enough to defeat me.”

“I won’t lose today. Brace yourself, Aomine.”

“Bring it on, Mido-chin!” teased the other man.

At the minute the game started again, Takao got marked by Sakurai and understood the change in Tōō’s strategy.

“Don’t underestimate me!” said Takao, trying to pass Sakurai when he lost the ball.

“You neither.” replied Sakurai before passing the ball to Aomine who scored.

Now the roles were reverse. Sakurai and Aomine were working the same way Takao and Midorima did.

“Damn it!” cursed Takao.

Midorima hadn’t seen this coming. Usually, Aomine played solo but this time, he was using the pass of his teammates. The problem was that compared to Midorima who could be very precise but predictable, Aomine was using different styles and never used the same technique twice.

During the five first minutes, Tōō took the advantage, scoring. But they weren’t leading the game with a big advance (74-68).

“Takao.”

“What?” asked the raven.

“We inverse the role.”

“W-What???”

“I pass. You shoot.”

“But…”

“Do as I say. We’re too predictable now.”

“But we need to close the gap with your three points shots or we would lose.”

“We have five minutes left. I don’t know if we still can win but we won’t lose for sure.”

“Shin-chan…I’m not sure I can…”

“You must have the same faith in yourself. I trust you more than I trust myself. So let’s do it.”

In front of Midorima’s confidence, Takao felt stronger. They went back on their position.

Aomine grinned. “Bring it on.”

The game continued. Shūtoku’s players passed their opponents. Aomine left Takao to reach Midorima’s side when he saw he got the ball. Since he was pretty fast, he came on him quickly. Midorima smirked and threw the ball back to Takao who rushed as fast as he could just behind Aomine.

“Eat this, Aomine.”

“??”

Midorima gave the ball to Takao who scored immediately.

Aomine took a certain time to realize what just happened. They just inversed the roles. Takao became the shooter.

“Aomine-san…” said Sakurai, uncertain about what to do.

“Keep the pressure on Takao.” Replied Aomine. “I won’t lose against them!”

In the latest minutes of the game, Aomine blocked every attempt of Shūtoku’s players. No one could score.

_“Damn! One minute left and we’re still four points behind_.” Cursed Takao.

Takao was marked by everybody, so Midorima found another way to get the ball. Wakamatsu was about to dunk when Midorima blocked him and passed the ball to his teammate. He gave it back immediately to Midorima when he reached the middle of the court. Midorima didn’t give the time to Tōō’s players to mark him. The ball passed less than five seconds in his hands that he gave it to Miyaji who was well placed. Then, the player scored giving two points to Shūtoku.

“Two points left. We can do this.”

Thirteen seconds left of the game. Aomine was determined to win, so he blocked Midorima and let Sakurai and Wakamatsu marking Takao.

“You should be really desperate to play this way, Midorima.” Joked Aomine, making the ball bouncing and facing him. “You never pass the ball usually.”

“People change. I trust my teammates. We won’t lose.”

“But you won’t win neither!”

“Talk for yourself!!” called a third one behind Aomine.

“???”

Aomine lost the ball. He hadn’t seen Takao coming.

“GO TAKAO!!!”

Aomine rushed behind him as fast as he could and blocked him. “Not even in your dreams, Takao!!”

The raven smiled and threw the ball to Midorima who had just joined him. “I won’t lose!”

Midorima was close enough to use his three points shot and scored in the last ten seconds; he saved his team from the defeat and won the game with one point.

“Time’s up!! Shūtoku wins 75-74.”

Aomine was disappointed. Takao literally jumped in Midorima’s arms and celebrated the end of the game as their victory.

“We did it, Shin-chan!!”

“Yes. I told you we wouldn’t lose.”

“Yes!!”

Sakurai approached and cheered Aomine up.

“Aomine-san. You did good…”

“Do you really think I need to hear it from you to know it, Sakurai? I know I did great.” Said back Aomine exasperated. “I can’t believe they closed the gap and won in the last minute…”

“They were better than we thought…”

Kise looked at his boyfriend. He could feel Aomine was furious to not have won…but he at least passed the next round, which was something Kise couldn’t say… Kaijō was eliminated as Yamanoe.

* * *

In the lockers, Shūtoku’s players were celebrating their victory. They were so happy to have passed the next round. As always, Midorima stayed calm and a bit apart from the celebration. Takao joined him.

“Shin-chan?”

“?”

“Can you come to my place after the party?”

“No. We have school tomorrow, I’d like to rest.”

“Please.” Takao looked serious. Midorima understood it wasn’t just an invitation. He needed to talk to him, so he changed his mind.

“Ok.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Aomine left the lockers before anyone. He didn’t wait for his teammates or Satsuki. He wanted to be alone. He left as fast as he could and reached his favorite spot each time he needed to be alone…he lied on the grass and fixed the sky.

“Aominecchi.”

Kise’s voice interrupted him in his nap. He was surprised to see Kise guessed where he went when even Satsuki didn’t.

“Leave me alone, Kise. I don’t want to see you right now.”

The blonde didn’t leave and joined him, sitting by his side on the grass. “I know…but you comforted me last time after my defeat against Akashicchi…so I don’t want to leave you.”

But Aomine wasn’t in the mood to be nice, even with his boyfriend. “What’s the part you don’t understand in “I don’t want to see you”? Give me a fucking break and leave me alone!”

“Aominecchi…”

“I don’t need your fucking comfort! Compared to you, I didn’t lose without scoring, ok??”

Kise felt hurt and looked down, ashamed. “Yeah… compared to me, your team is qualified for the next round…”

Aomine regretted immediately his words. This was the reason why he didn’t want to see Kise now. He knew he would hurt him saying mean things.

“It must be hard to date a loser like me, right?” Kise laughed. “Perfect copy or being in the Zone…everything what I’ve done is useless if I can’t win…and looks like I’m not even good enough to comfort you…” Kise held on to not cry and left. “I’m leaving. Take care.”

Aomine didn’t hold him back. He hurt him…” _I’m such an idiot…”_

* * *

Tatsuya and Taiga met just after the end of the game. They had stayed together with Kuroko for the match. Tatsuya was waiting for Atsushi before joining their team. Since they were supposed to have slept at Kagami’s house together, they needed to be together to not let them suspect something different.

“It won’t be long until they give us the list of the next games…” said Himuro.

“Yes. We already know Kaijō and Yamanoe are out.” Replied Kagami.

“Kise-kun must be disappointed…but I’m sure he’s also happy for Aomine-kun.” Added Kuroko.

“I saw Aomine leaving. He even didn’t wait for the announcement of the next games…” said Tatsuya.

While they were talking, they saw Murasakibara walking in their direction, alone.

“Atsushi. Here you are.”

“Hi.”

“You don’t look good. Did something happen with Akashi?”

“No, it’s ok…”

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other. Tatsuya approached and stroked his back friendly.

“Did you argue with him?”

“No.”

“But you didn’t have fun during your date…”

“No. We had fun…but Aka-chin is still depressed, and it’s getting worse each time I see him.”

“Did he talk about this with you?”

“Yes…but I can feel he didn’t tell me everything.”

“What did he tell you, Murasakibara-kun?” asked Kuroko.

“He told me his father puts a big pressure on him…”

“That’s not a scoop. You guys already knew it, right?” said Taiga.

“Yes…but I didn’t think he would be so hard with him.” sighed Atsushi. “I don’t think I should talk to you about this…I feel like betraying Aka-chin.”

“You don’t betray him, Atsushi. We all want to help him.”

“But we can’t help him. Even me as his boyfriend can’t do anything for him unless I interfere in family’s issues, which Aka-chin would refuse…I just can be there to support him.”

“Is that serious?” wondered Taiga.

“Aka-chin didn’t tell me much…but it is serious enough to put him in this state of mind, without talking about his physical condition…”

“I noticed he lost weight.” Said Kuroko.

“He doesn’t eat properly. Last night he barely touched his food and he practically ate nothing this morning too…”

“Murasakibara-kun.”

The purple hair lifted his head to face Kuroko.

“We’re all here to help Akashi-kun. So it’s gonna be alright. We won’t let him fall.”

“Kuro-chin…what if we can’t help? What would happen to him if he falls again?”

“I’m worried too, but he’s strong enough. You must keep faith in him.”

“I have faith in him. But I’m not sure I would be strong enough to bring him back if it happens again…” Atsushi fixed his shoes to avoid their eyes. “I expected someone could have defeated him during the last Winter cup and…I almost lost faith when I saw Mido-chin failed. I didn’t expect Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin would succeed…I never thanked you for this.”

“It’s not necessary, you know? Besides, we all wanted to win…”

“I don’t care about the victory. Where is the point to win when you can’t share it with your precious persons?”

“…”

“I was torn between many feelings last year. I was certain to defeat Aka-chin with my strength so when Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin defeated me, I was feeling really down. I knew I couldn’t play against Aka-chin and I wouldn’t bring him back…but in the same time, I was relieved to have been eliminated because I wouldn’t need to play against Aka-chin. Each time I thought about it, I recalled our dual at Teiko…and I remembered I was the one who made him change this way…”

“Atsushi…” murmured Himuro, sad for him.

“I don’t want to play against him anymore…never again.”

“It’s not what Akashi-kun wants from you.” explained Kuroko.

“I can’t…”

The three men looked each other. They understood Murasakibara’s position and didn’t judge him. Kuroko put his hand on his left shoulder to cheer him up.

“We’ll do it for you.”

But it didn’t work. “Don’t be mad at me for saying this, Kuro-chin, but I don’t think you or anyone in the group can defeat him…not this year.”

“That’s what we thought last year and we did it! Just trust us!” said with pride Kagami.

“I hope you’re right, Kaga-chin…Aka-chin needs to be hurt to put his pride away. I hate the idea to hurt him but he doesn’t let us the choice. If we don’t defeat him, he would fall again and power drunk, he would close his heart again.”

“We better go back inside. They’re going to make the announcement for the next games.” Suggested Himuro.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Quarters finals

1) Tōō Academy / Rakuzan High

2) Yōsen High / Kamakura High

3) Seirin High / Tōō Academy

4) Kamakura High / Shūtoku High

Atsushi was relieved. Now he could breathe since he wouldn’t play against Akashi.

“Aomine will fight against Akashi next week…” said Takao.

“It’s going to be harder this time for Akashi.” Added Midorima.

“Why do you say that, Shin-chan?”

“Because now Aomine and Kise are dating, Aomine has another personal reason to defeat Akashi. He won’t go easy on him…”

“I don’t think he had planned to play soft anyway.”

“Definitely. But when you let your personal feelings disturbing your judgment, you make mistakes and things you can regret later. Maybe I’m wrong but…”

“But?”

“Nothing good would come from this fight.”

* * *

Kise was walking in the streets. He was heading slowly to his home, looking at his own feet sadly. He knew he shouldn’t have come to see Aomine after his game…but he just wanted to be there for him, as he did it last time.

He received a message from Momoi.

_“Ki-chan! Are you with Dai-chan?”_

_“No. I didn’t find him after he left the stadium…” lied Kise._

_“I see. The next games are known now: Dai-chan is playing against Rakuzan in a week. And he would also play against Seirin for the third game of the quarters finals.”_

_“I see. Did you tell him?”_

_“I sent him a message but he didn’t reply…”_

_“I’m sure he will contact you tomorrow. Let him cool down for tonight.”_

_“Yes you’re right. See you Ki-chan!”_

_“See you Momoicchi.”_

Kise took the train to go back to Kanagawa. He didn’t contact Aomine after their quarrel. He even wondered if they were still together after that.

_“I don’t think he would dump me just for this…” tried to reassure himself Kise. “But he told me more than once I was annoying…at the beginning, I just took it lightly. I thought he didn’t mean it but what if I’m wrong? What if I really annoyed him?”_

Kise shook his head. “ _I was stupid…I know how he is and I thought I could go cheer him up just because we’re going out…”_

During the journey, Kise didn’t stop to think about Aomine, praying he would contact him or at least send him a message, but nothing. When he finally arrived in his city, he took a taxi to reach his home faster. He had taken an apartment for himself since he was wining his own money with his model job. When he arrived in front of his building, his reached his floor and got surprised to see a familiar figure waiting for him in front of his door.

“Aominechhi???”

“Yo.”

“But…what are you doing here? For how long have you waited for me?”

“Not a long time. I arrived about twenty minutes ago. I took the train immediately after have seen you.”

“…”

“Can we come in? I’m freezing.”

“S-Sure…”

Kise opened the door and took his shoes off. He was still on his back taking his coat off when he felt Aomine’s strong arms enrolling his waist.

“Sorry for earlier.”

“Aominecchi…it’s ok, I’m not mad…”

“But I am mad against myself. I shouldn’t have said those words to you.”

“It’s ok…”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want to see you. When I’m frustrated, I hurt people…I did it with Satsuki and I almost broke my friendship with her…I didn’t want to do this with you…” Aomine was pressing his body against Kise’s.

“It’s also my fault. I shouldn’t have come to bother you…”

“I want you.”

“Huh???”

“I’m hard. I want to fuck you.”

Kise blushed hearing Aomine’s crude words. “B-But…we just arrived and…”

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“T-There…”

“Come with me. I need a shower.”

“Aominecchi! Wait!!”

Daiki dragged him by the hand knowing where the bathroom was and didn’t wait for Kise’s agreement. The blonde was trying to slow him down but when he shut the door behind him, he got pressed against the cold walls of the shower still wearing his clothes.

“Aominecchi! Please wait! I’m still dressed and…” The water splashed on them. “Wait!”

Aomine took Kise’s hands and pressed it against the wall, above his head. “Don’t ask me to wait anymore. I reached my limits.” Daiki pressed his crotch against Kise’s tight. The blonde could feel his erection.

“Kise…” murmured Daiki moving his lips closer. The blonde stopped fighting back and gave himself to him. Their kiss was full of lust and desire. Nothing matter anymore. Kise grabbed Aomine’s hair and kissed hungrily, devouring his mouth. He enrolled his legs around his waist and their bodies collided against each other, still half dressed.

Aomine broke the kiss. “As much as I want to fuck you right now, I’d rather wait to be in your bed…it’s uncomfortable here.”

“Yes…let’s finish washing.”

They stripped entirely. Kise became bright red, avoiding Aomine’s eyes. He was scared to disgust him with his body.

“Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“I need to loosen up.”

“Loosen…Ah!!” Kise understood what Aomine meant when he felt his fingers rubbing his entrance. “Aominecchi!! Wait!”

“Relax.”

During a few minutes, Aomine took the time to prepare Kise slowly. His moves were a bit rough since he was excited, but gentle enough to not hurt the blonde. Kise was holding his voice to not moan loudly.

“Don’t hold your voice.”

The truth was Kise remained unsecured. He thought if Aomine would hear him moan or if he would see the front of his body, he wouldn’t be excited…Aomine was straight to begin with so doing it with a guy wouldn’t be that easy. Kise was used to those sorts of thoughts since he was bisexual, even if he had never dated a man before, but only girls.

“Let’s move to your bed.”

They left the shower without taking the time to dry their bodies. Aomine literally threw Kise’s body on his bed before leaving.

“??” blinked Kise wondering where he was going like this.

Aomine went back with his coat and was looking for something inside. He picked a little plastic bag and threw it on the bed, near of Kise.

“What is it?”

“Condom and lube.”

“???”

“I made a stop before coming to your house.”

“Aominecchi…”

“Shut up.” Daiki jumped on the top of him and kissed him to shut him down. It was the best way to silent Kise who was a motor-mouth usually. He didn’t waste time and attacked his neck, then his nipples with his tongue and teeth.

“Don’t bite my nipples!!” Kise arched his back feeling the teeth chewing his right nipple.

“Not a chance I’d stop now. I’ll fuck you the entire night.”

“What about school tomorrow?”

“I skip. You too.”

“Huh???”

“I planned to fuck you tomorrow as well, so I’ve stocked to be ready.”

“But…”

“No but!” Aomine closed the discussion returning to his exploration of Kise’s body and continued to lick his pale flesh with desire. He was getting down slowly when he reached the place below the belly button. “Put your hands away.”

Kise shook his head closing his eyes with embarrassment. He was hiding his crotch with his hands and was squeezing his tights.

Aomine started to lose his temper again and spread his tights wide. “Stop hiding your body from me!!”

“Ah! Aominecchi!!!” Now Kise was standing naked, erect, exposed to his lover’s eyes. Since he couldn’t hide his body with his hands anymore, he used it to cover his eyes. It was too embarrassing…

“Why are you hiding, stupid? How can I fuck you this way?”

“It’s..e-embarrassing…should I just…turn around?”

“No way. Let me have a good view on your body.” Said Aomine touching him gently. “You’re beautiful.”

Kise hid his face with his pillow. It was impossible to stand Aomine’s touch and words. The other man laughed when he saw how much the blonde was shy.

“Ah…if you get so tickly just with this, there’s more to come, you know?”

“W-what are you talk…Ah! Aominecchi!!” he felt his legs spread apart again. Something hot and wet was licking his erect cock.

_“Oh God!! Aominecchi is giving me head…what should I do???”_

The pillow was good to suppress his voice but it got on Aomine’s nerves. He stopped and squeezed Kise’s balls.

“Take this fucking pillow off or I stop.”

“N-no…”

Daiki lost his temper again when he saw his threat didn’t seem to work with Kise and grabbed the pillow angrily before throwing it at the opposite side of the room.

“No! Aominecchi!!”

“Shut up.”

Aomine went back to what he was doing previously and cooled down. Kise was really annoying when he didn’t listen to him…which was usual.

“Look at me.”

Kise raised a bit, sitting to have a view on Aomine’s head. Their eyes met and he got bigger. The other man stopped.

“Hey! You’re big enough! My jaws hurt enough sucking your cock! Don’t get bigger than that!”

“I can’t…Aominecchi is too good at this…”

_“Damn blonde! Acting so prudery just makes me hornier!”_

“It’s not fair…I want to touch Aominecci’s too…”

“Ok.”

Aomine pushed Kise on his back again and went on his left side. He stayed on his knees and put his hand behind Kise’s head to make it get closer to his erection. “Blow me.”

Kise’s lips were trembling a bit. Aomine was huge, not much more than his though. At the beginning, he just licked the top and when he felt comfortable enough, he let Aomine’s hand guiding him and swallowed his entire organ. In a few seconds, he found the good rhythm and pushed it in and out deep inside his hot mouth.

“That’s good…keep doing it. “moaned Aomine.

But he knew at this rhythm he would come soon so he used the opportunity Kise was busy with his mouth to prepare him with the lube. He grabbed the little lotion and poured his fingers generously with it before rubbing his hole. He felt Kise shivering with the intrusion of his first finger but it didn’t stop him. Aomine pushed his finger deeper and added another one then a third one to be sure Kise wouldn’t feel any pain.

“Stop.”

Kise looked a bit disappointed. He was taking so much pleasure doing it and getting fingered that he didn’t want to stop. His erection was throbbing.

“Lie down on your stomach.”

Kise obeyed and turned around. He lifted his ass and spread his tights to give the better access to his lover. During this time, Aomine was putting a condom on and was using lube on it. Then, he approached and began to rub his hard cock against Kise’s wet hole.

_“So sexy…I can’t believe I waited that long…”_ Aomine was amazed by his own endurance. “I put it in. Relax.”

Kise squeezed the sheets and tried to relax. But at the second he felt penetrated, he yelled in pain. “Ah!! It hurts!”

“Kise! Don’t get tight so suddenly!!”

“It hurts! Take it out! Take it out!”

“Kise, relax. I’m not even half in…”

But Kise was too stressed. “I can’t! I can’t…I’m sorry Aominecchi…” the blonde began to cry.

Aomine sighed and came closer, pressing his chest against Kise’s back. He was holding his hand. His lips captured Kise’s ones gently. He murmured to his ear.

“Kise. I love you.”

The blonde blinked wondering if he heard correctly, completely forgetting what they were doing when Aomine spoke again.

“Sorry for that. Just bear with it.” He thrust in him in a single way, making Kise shouting.

“Ah!!”

“Relax; I’m all in. Just breathe slowly…” spoke softly Aomine to his ear. “Kise…”

“ah..Aominecchi…i..”

“What?”

“I..just..came…” confessed Kise shyly.

“Oh…well, I didn’t know you wanted me that much!”

“It’s..not fun..ny..Aominecchi!!” pouted Kise.

“Does it still hurt?”

“No…”

“Can I move then?”

“Y-yes…I guess so…but slowly.”

“Of course.” Aomine began to pull out and in slowly before ramming deeper and faster when he felt Kise got accustomed.

“N-not that rough Aominecchi!!” complained the blonde moaning loudly.

“Stop complaining all the time!!” Aomine stopped.

“Wh..why are you stopping?”

“I wanna do it from the front. Turn around.”

Kise obeyed and faced his lover. His eyes were full of lust. He couldn’t help to blush saying to himself he was the one who made Aomine so excited. He spread his legs again and let himself sink into pleasure.

“Aominecchi…I love you..i love you so much…” moaned Kise holding his arms in the air to capture Aomine’s neck and kissing him. The other man let him grab his neck and the blonde hugged him tight kissing him.

“Kise…” whispered Aomine between groans.

They stopped thinking, speaking…and let their bodies talk for themselves. They had lost count how many times they came, how many times they had done it again and again. The quarrel was forgotten, Kise’s insecurity about Aomine’s feelings was gone…there was just the two of them.

Much more later.

“Aominecchi…”

“What?”

“I love you.”

The tanned boy rolled on his hips, pushing Kise’s body away. “Stop saying this all the time, I know it!” Actually he was blushing.

Kise laughed. “I’ll tell you less if it bothers you that much…I don’t want to make Aominecchi mad at me.”

“Don’t.”

“?”

“Keep saying it…it doesn’t really bother me.”

Kise hugged him from behind and kissed his back. “Ok…thanks for telling me earlier. Even if it sucks you said it just to penetrate me…”

“I meant it.”

“…” Kise stared at his back in silence. He knew Aomine wasn’t romantic and he didn’t expect anything like this from him.

“I should have told you before instead of letting you thinking about stupid things…”

“Huh?”

“I knew you felt unsecured. You thought I couldn’t get horny seeing your body?”

“Yes…Aominecchi likes women to begin with. So…”

“As long as you don’t ask me to bottom, I’m perfectly fine with your body.”

“I would never ask you that…” smiled Kise.

Daiki turned around and hugged him tightly, kissing his neck. “If I accepted to date you, that means I accepted all of you, above all the fact you’re a man. I thought it was clear enough. I didn’t think you would feel so complexed.”

“I shouldn’t have doubted about Aominecchi…”

“Can you stop calling me this way now?”

“But…how am I supposed to call you?”

“I don’t know. By my first name maybe?”

“Daiki?”

“Nah..sounds like Akashi. Find something else.”

“Daicchi?”

“Much better. Ryo-chan.”

Kise grinned. Aomine wasn’t used to call people this way. He always called them by their first name or rarely by the last name when he was talking to people older than him or people he respected.

“Since we’re talking about Akashicchi…you know you’re gonna play against him next week, right?”

“I know. Satsuki told me.”

“…” Kise lifted his face to see Aomine’s eyes. “Please…don’t push him too hard.”

“How can you take his defense after the game you had with him? He deliberately humiliated you.”

“No…he restrained himself. I know he could have defeated me with a higher score…”

“Then, it’s even worse.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with him, but please…”

“I’ll defeat him. I won’t go easy on him.”

“But…don’t be mad at him please. You know it’s not his fault…”

“I don’t care.”

“Daicchi…”

In front of Kise’s insistence, Aomine gave up. “You damn blonde! Always too soft…but whatever. I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

During this time, in Tokyo.

After their celebration party with the team and their supporters, Takao and Midorima went back home. As promised, Midorima stayed at Takao’s home and informed his parents.

“Come in, Shin-chan. I’ll prepare some tea.”

“Ok.” Midorima took his shoes off and went in the living room. Takao’s parents weren’t in town today so they had the home for themselves. He deposed his lucky item on the table and waited.

Takao came back a few minutes later with the tea.

“Thank you.”

They both drank in silence. Takao sat close to his partner and put his head on Shintaro’s shoulder.

“Thank you for today.”

“What for?”

“To have kept your faith in me…”

“You know I trust you more than I trust myself. That’s why our duo always worked.”

“Yes…” Takao seemed a bit thoughtful.

“What happened to you today?”

“What?”

“You’re not that unsure usually.”

“Ah…I think I lost my confidence in front of Aomine-kun.”

“He’s not invincible.”

“I know…but I was scared…”

“Does he scare you that much?”

“No…I was scared to lose your trust because I couldn’t pass him.”

Midorima put his cup of tea on the table to grab Takao’s chin. He kissed him softly, which surprised Takao because Shintaro was usually so reserved that he never made the first step.

“Shin-chan…?”

“You will never lose my trust because you fail.”

“But…contrary to Kise, Akashi, Aomine, or Murasakibara, we work together. Of course Shin-chan doesn’t need me to be strong but…”

“I need you.”

“?”

“If you look at us, we’re both like Kuroko and Kagami. They’re strong because they’re together but if one of them is missing, the other one is lost. It works the same way for us. If you want to keep me strong, you have to stay strong. If you fail, I fail.”

“Yes…that’s why i was disturbed me lately…”

“Why?”

“Because…if I become weaker, Shin-chan wouldn’t be strong anymore and…”

Shintaro slapped the back of his head.

“Ouch!! That hurts, Shin-chan!”

“Stop saying nonsense!!” yelled Midorima furious.

“??” Takao didn’t understand why Midorima was that furious.

“I can rely on other people on the court, the same way I did with Akashi during the match against Jabberwock. It doesn’t matter to me. But in our team in Shūtoku, this is the two of us and no one else. I don’t want anyone else. So if you fail, we’d fail together. That would mean it’s our fate!”

“Shin-chan…”

Midorima hugged him, burying his face in his neck. “This is the two of us, on the court and now. I don’t need someone stronger than you. I just want you, that’s all; So stop worrying with these stupid thoughts unnecessarily. It’s annoying…”

Takao caressed his lover’s cheek, staring at his green piercing eyes. “Say it again…”

“What?”

“Say…what you told me on the court. Say it again…”

Midorima blushed but didn’t run away. But before speaking, he kissed Takao, as if he was trying to find the strength to say it. “I love you…Kazunari.”


	17. Concern and comfort

Back to Kyoto, Akashi’s driver was waiting for him at the main station. The teen waved at his teammates and friends before joining his car. Reo looked at him leaving sadly. He could see Akashi’s condition was getting worse each passing day. He was losing weight again and he looked particularly tired. He had decided after have seen him today he would watch him very closely and since he was now in contact with Murasakibara, he could take care of him.

“Welcome back Akashi-sama.”

“Good evening Shinedo-san.”

While his driver was bringing him back to home, Seijuro was wondering what Ren had planned tonight for him. Just thinking about this was enough to make him shiver.

“Akashi-sama. I brought you a bottle of water and something to eat if you’re hungry.” Said the driver.

Seijuro smiled. “Thank you, Shinedo-san.”

“You’re welcome.” The man remained quiet but after a long moment of hesitation he decided to ask something else. “Akashi-sama…may I ask you a question please?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Hum…For how long Ren-san is going to stay with us?”

“Almost two other months, I think. Why do you ask?”

“For nothing. My apologies, Akashi-sama.”

But Seijuro noticed something was bothering him. “You don’t like him, am I wrong?”

“…” Shinedo didn’t know if he should be honest or remain neutral. So Akashi encouraged him to speak.

“It will stay between us. You can tell me what you think.”

“Forgive me for my rudeness, but since Ren-san has arrived at the manor, Akashi-sama doesn’t seem to feel good…We all noticed it and we’re worried for you.”

“Father didn’t inform you about Ren-san’s functions?”

“No. Akashi-dono just told us Ren-san would be your personal home teacher to help you preparing your exams for the graduation.”

“But you didn’t believe it, right?”

“I didn’t say that, Akashi-sama…I just say his presence doesn’t look to be as positive as it should be for you…”

“You’re right, Shinedo-san. I appreciate your concern but Ren-san will leave soon. So just bear with him a bit longer please.”

“If there’s anything I can do for you, young master, please don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Thank you.” Seijuro smiled. “ _’I’ve got good people around me. It’s reassuring.”_

Ren was always careful to not show the bad treatments he inflicted him to the servants. Nobody knew what Seijuro was enduring every day.

When they arrived, Ren was waiting for him on the stairs outside. Seijuro became tense at the second their eyes met. Shinedo could feel the way the teen became nervous.

“Akashi-sama…”

“It’s alright, Shinedo-san. Have a good night.”

“You too, Akashi-sama.” He looked at Ren from his position, trying to understand the meaning of this cruel expression on his face. 

“Akashi-kun. Welcome back.”

“…”

“Follow me please.”

They went to the fitness room.

“When will Father come back?”

“Your Father is invited by a rich customer for a journey in Korea. He won’t be back before your birthday.”

“I see.”

He locked the door behind him and went to the opposite side of the room. He sat on the chair and observed the teen. “You lost weight.”

“I know.”

“We have to do something about this.” He took a piece of paper and noted something. “I’ll bring you some medicine tomorrow. We need to take care of your nutrition.”

“You better stop hitting my stomach because it makes me throw up.”

“That’s what I think. You can’t stand the food because of the pain…the problem is we can’t hit you on the other visible parts of your body.”

“You have the imagination for this kind of things…”

The cruel man smirked. “Good to see you noticed my value, Akashi-kun…”

“Let’s end this. Shall we?”

“You can do the splits, so show me.”

The red hair held the position and went down slowly until his thighs touch the floor. He was flexible enough to make such a simple thing.

“Good.” Ren was standing behind him when Seijuro saw his foot coming closer. He pressed it against his thighs slowly and heavily. The pressure got stronger.

“That’s enough.” He got up from Seijuro’s thighs and sat facing him. The red hair sighed with relief after the pressure stopped.

“Let’s do a sit-up.”

Akashi went on position and began the exercise; but each time he lifted his body, he received a hit in the stomach.

“Contract your abs.”

Seijuro sucked it up, swallowing blow after blow. The teen fixed a point in front of him during the exercise and never took his eyes of it.

“That’s impressive, Akashi-kun.” The man got up. “Put your elbows on the ground and let’s start doing push-ups.”

The exercise started and Akashi understood immediately why Ren seemed to imply he would do push-ups with him when he felt his weight on his back. The man just sat on him and put all of his weight on his fragile body.

“Ten minutes left, Akashi-kun. Hold on five minutes more and we’ll switch exercise.”

**_“Kill him.”_ **

**_“No need to go that far. Prove him you’re stronger than that.”_ **

**_“Just finish him. He gets on my nerves.”_ **

**_“This is exactly what he wants. Don’t give him this pleasure. Don’t crack.”_ **

The words resonated in his head. One was encouraging him to fight back the other one was cooling him down giving the mental strength to hold on. It was the first time he had those sorts of conversation with his other selves. In other times, the emperor dominated him. During the game against Jabberwock, he helped him…now, he didn’t know what to do. His body was screaming because of the pain, his mind was tortured by his other personalities but also by Ren during his mental session of mind break.

_“I want to stop.”_

**_“You can’t stop. This decision is not yours.”_ **

_“I’m tired…I’m so tired…”_

**_“This is not the worst thing he asked you to do. You can’t break now.”_ **

This time, Seijuro collapsed and didn’t finish his session. Ren got up and observed him. He could see Seijuro was breathing heavily. He checked his pulse and noticed this abnormal rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Such a cry baby you are Akashi-kun…” Ren opened his wallet. He always carried it with him during their session. He never needed to open it until today. Ren had a medical training so he was used to see people in this situation. He carried Seijuro’s inert body to his bedroom before deposing on his bed and checked his breath and heartbeat with his stethoscope.

“Have you eaten today?”

But Akashi wasn’t answering. The lack of air made him suffocating. He could barely keep his eyes open. So Ren took a syringe and injected him something in the arm.

“It will help you to calm down.”

After long minutes of pained breaths, Akashi calmed down and fell asleep completely. Ren checked his forehead and noticed he had fever.

“It’s better to skip school tomorrow.”

He was about to leave when Akashi’s phone rang. Ren checked it and wanted to turn it off but took the time to see the caller.

“Atsushi.”

He let the phone ringing and ringing again when it finally stopped. But the boy called again immediately and when he noticed no one answered, he sent a message.

_“Aka-chin? Is everything alright?”_

Ren wondered if he should answer or not, because he didn’t want to see Akashi’s friends starting to ask questions. He waited when he received another message.

_“Aka-chin??? Tell me. Are you ok?”_

_“Damn it. He’s so persistent…why does he look so worried anyway?”_

Ren wrote some words to be sure the boy wouldn’t insist again. _“Everything is alright, I’m just tired. I’ll call you later.”_

_“Did you eat properly tonight?”_

_“Yes I did. Thank you. I’m going to bed now.”_

_“Ok…take care of you then.”_

_“Thank you. Good night.”_

_“Good night Aka-chin. Have sweet dreams.”_

Ren was suspicious. The boy sounded a bit familiar with Seijuro…maybe a bit too much. He would search about this later. This boy was probably a teammate or his friend. He needed to know more. he turned off the phone and deposed it on the bedside table before leaving.

* * *

The next morning.

Akashi got up with cramps and body aches everywhere. He looked around and recognized his bedroom. He tried to check what time it was but didn’t find his phone.

“My head, my whole body hurt…”

When he tried to get up, he fell on his knees. He was too weak to walk by his own. The loud noise brought his servants to his door.

“Akashi-sama? Is everything alright? Can I come in?”

“I-I’m fine. I just stumbled because of the carpet, that’s all.”

“Leave it to me.” Said a voice to the servant. “I’m coming in, Akashi-kun.”

Ren opened the door and closed it immediately to not let the servant seeing Akashi. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

Akashi was on his knees, incapable to rise. He kept glaring at Ren in silence.

“What a pity. You haven’t finished your session yesterday. You had just four minutes left and you collapsed.”

“Go die already.”

“What an insolent brat.” Grinned Ren. He moved closer and slapped Akashi’s cheek roughly. The boy fell on his hip. “Take this back and apologize properly.”

“Never.”

“You should never say never, Akashi-kun.” He pulled his hair out roughly. When Seijuro tried to get rid of his grip, he blocked his hands with his other one. “I’m waiting Akashi-kun.”

“You can wait a thousand years I won’t apologize to you.”

“Three minutes left from your unfinished session of yesterday.”

Seijuro used his nails to scratch Ren’s hand. “Let’s share the pain then, shall we?”

Ren gritted his teeth to endure the pain. The boy was scratching his flesh until it made him bleed. “Little bastard…I’ll make you regret this.”

“Make me.” Challenged Akashi.

Ren lost his temper and released his hands before slapping his face roughly again. Akashi’s face hit the ground. The corner of his mouth was bleeding. Ren jumped on the top of him and began to press his hands around his neck.

“You better not provoke me, Akashi-kun or I could become very very angry.”

The strangulation made him suffocating. Akashi was struggling hard to breathe and to release the grip around his neck. But Ren was too strong.

_“He’s going to kill me…I can’t breathe!!”_

**_“Don’t panic. You won’t die.”_ **

_“I can’t breathe!!! I can’t…I’m dying…”_

**_“It won’t happen.”_ **

_“Save me..save me…please…I don’t want to die.”_

**_“We’re here, Seijuro. We won’t let this happen.”_ **

Akashi’s aura changed and grabbed Ren’s hands strongly squeezing it. The tall man got scared and released his grip moving away. Akashi was terrifying…ready to kill him. Ren moved back…completely panicked and reached the door. It wasn’t the same kid…but a total different person.

“I-I’ll see you later. I called your school. You stay at home for today.” Said Ren before leaving quickly.

After his departure, Akashi found the strength to reach his bed and lie down on his back again.

_“Thank you…”_

**_“We told you we would never let you. You can trust us.”_ **

Ren gave instructions to the servants to bring something to eat to Seijuro in his room and to let him rest for the rest of the day.

* * *

During this time in school.

In the morning, Reo and his friends noticed Akashi’s absence. Reo had tried to call him but just reached his voice mail.

_“Sei-chan never turns his phone off…what’s wrong with him?”_

Reo was thinking about yesterday and began to worry again. Akashi looked sick and slept a lot during their journey. He even skipped the game the next day (Seijuro had told Reo he was resting at the hotel because he was feeling tired but he was with Atsushi).

_“Did he get sick again? Or is it because of his eating disorders again? What should I do if he doesn’t answer me? Should I contact Murasakibara-kun?”_

But telling this to his boyfriend wouldn’t help him, especially when Murasakibara was so far away from Kyoto.

_“Let’s wait until lunch and if he doesn’t contact me, I’ll contact Murasakibara-kun…”_

Lunch time.

Reo didn’t receive any message from Akashi. Now for sure, something happened to him. He was hesitating again and again when he finally decided to call Murasakibara. He was searching his name in his repertory when he saw Akashi was calling him.

“Sei-chan?”

_“Hi Reo. Sorry to call you back that late…”_

“I was worried. How are you? What happened to you?”

_“Just a cold. I had fever this morning so I took a day off.”_

“Really? Is that all?”

_“Yes. No need to worry. I’m sorry to miss training this afternoon. I leave it you.”_

“Don’t mind about it. It’s ok.”

_“Fine…I’m feeling better but I need to rest a bit more to be in good form for tomorrow.”_

“Of course. I’ll prepare your homework and I’ll give it to you tomorrow morning.”

_“Thank you.”_

“Is there anything I can do for you? I can bring you whatever you need or want after school.”

_“It’s nice of you but I need nothing. I just want to rest.”_

“Ok…did you eat properly?”

_“You sound like Atsushi. He asked me the same thing…”_

“Oh…did you call him?”

_“No. I just talked to him yesterday but he asked me the same question…you really should stop worrying about my weight, guys. I’m not anorexic or something.”_

“You lost weight, Sei-chan. Of course we’re concerned…”

_“I’m not that skinny. It’s usual to lose some weight when you’re sick.”_

“But you’re sick a lot lately…”

_“…”_ Akashi was out of arguments now. Reo wasn’t wrong. He needed to do something about his eating disorders. But it wasn’t like he didn’t want to eat. His stomach was hurting so bad that each time he ate or drank something, he felt the need to vomit.

_“My natural defenses are weakened…you’re right. I need to watch this.”_

“Yes…”

_“I saw a doctor this morning. He just told me to go easy but there’s nothing serious. But I agree with you, I’m pushing myself a bit too much since the beginning of the competition. I need to slow down.”_

“It’s good to hear it from you.”

_“Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it.”_

“You’re welcome. I didn’t forget the way you took care of me when I went to the hospital…so it’s the least I can do for you.”

_“You still think about this? You owe me nothing, Reo.”_

“Yes I owe you a lot, Sei-chan…but I hope you don’t think I’m concerned this way for you because I feel indebted to you?!”

_“Not at all. But when I think about this time, I don’t consider I treated you well for you to be so indebted toward me…”_

“You helped me giving me strength and to calm down. I needed this or I would…”

_“Stop thinking about this unpleasant time, Reo. This belongs to the past.”_

“Yes, you’re right.”

_“Sorry but I’m leaving now. Can I just ask you something please?”_

“Sure. What is it?”

_“I know you have Atsushi’s number, so please don’t call him.”_

“Huh?”

_“Knowing Atsushi, I’m sure he asked you to contact him if I was feeling bad or sick, right?”_

“Yes…”

_“So please, don’t call him. Don’t tell him I skipped school today or he would get worried for nothing. He’s far away and he’s capable to take the train for Kyoto just to be sure I’m alright. It’s just a cold and I told you I saw a doctor, so I’m asking you this as a favor, don’t tell him.”_

“Ok…I won’t tell him.”

_“Can I have your word?”_

“I promise I won’t call him.”

_“Thank you. Have a good day, Reo, and thanks again.”_

“Rest well, Sei-chan, and don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.”

_“Sure. Good bye.”_

“Bye Sei-chan.”

When Reo ended his conversation, he fixed his phone; should he really hold his promise and to not contact Murasakibara? He gave his word to Akashi. On the other side, he also agreed to tell everything to Murasakibara if Akashi wasn’t feeling good…so he hesitated.

_“If Sei-chan doesn’t come back tomorrow morning, I’ll call him.”_

* * *

At the end of the day, Akashi was feeling a bit better but not as much as he expected. He had finished his meal with difficulties and had rested for the rest of the day after his call with Reo. Since Atsushi didn’t call him right away, he understood Reo had kept his word and hadn’t told him. Each time, he closed his eyes, he was thinking about what would happen to him at 7:00, so each time he checked the hour on his phone, he was relieved to see he had some time left…

_“Help me…”_

**_“You’re losing your self-control again. You must calm down.”_ **

_“I don’t want to see him anymore…please. When it’s you, he’s scared.”_

**_“I thought you didn’t want to be under any domination?”_ **

_“Yes but…”_

**_“You promised to Atsushi.”_ **

_“I know. I always hold my promises but…”_

**_“We won’t let you fall. We’ll be there but you have to fight him.”_ **

**_“He’s nothing, Seijuro. You’re only fighting against yourself, against your own fears.”_ **

_“I don’t want to fight. I’m tired.”_

**_“So did he win already?”_ **

_“If you’re with me as you pretend, we’ll win. He was so terrified this morning he left cowardly.”_

**_“But there’s something you mustn’t forget, Seijuro: if you fear him, you also fear the others…”_ **

_“…Atsushi…”_

**_“Yes. I don’t think you want to remember the way you scared him after your dual, right? Do you really want to see this expression on his face again?”_ **

_“You said you were different from the emperor?”_

**_“It depends on what you mean by “different”…”_ **

_“You said you wouldn’t interfere in my relationship with him.”_

**_“We did say that. But there’re thousand ways to hurt people and if we can promise you we wouldn’t aim your friends or your precious person, it doesn’t mean they wouldn’t be affected by your actions…”_ **

_“Ryota…”_

**_“Indeed. You will have to face your other former teammates…and your friends. Do you intend to do that again?”_ **

_“I want make Father proud of me.”_

**_“It would never be enough and you know it.”_ **

_“I can’t do more than the perfection.”_

**_“But what would it cost you to be so perfect, Seijuro?”_ **

_“Nothing…if you help me.”_

**_“You’re not alone. There’re good people around you and they treasure you.”_ **

_“I can’t tell them. Not yet…maybe I would tell Atsushi when it would be over…”_

**_“You need help now.”_ **

_“There’s nothing they can do for me. What is the point to say it? I don’t want to be pitied.”_

**_“Shinedo-san and your servants, your friends, your lover, your teammates, your coach…everybody is worried for you.”_ **

_“But what can they do? Tell me. What do you think my father would say if I talk?”_

**_“You won’t save the appearances eternally.”_ **

_“Then, help me.”_

**_“Of course we will help you.”_ **

**_“But they already start to notice us. You can’t fool them…”_ **

_“Help me to hold on. Help me to stay strong to face him.”_

**_“Seijuro. If you let us help you that much and so often, people would think you’re no longer on control. The more you rely on us, the less you would be yourself.”_ **

_“I know…”_

**_“Atsushi, your friends…all of the people you cherish want the Akashi Seijuro they know. They don’t want us._ **

_“Do I ask too much to you?”_

**_“No.”_ **

**_“It isn’t the point here.”_ **

_“I just need your help against him…so please, don’t leave me.”_

**_“Stop worrying about this. We won’t leave you.”_ **

**_“But just keep in mind that every choice you make has a consequence in the future.”_ **

“Akashi-kun. It’s time.” Said Ren knocking at his door.

“I’m coming.”

* * *

Akita.

Atsushi just finished his homework. He was eating some snacks in his bedroom secretly. His mother forbade him to eat before dinner.

“It’s still early...It’s not even 8:00. Maybe I could call Aka-chin before dinner? Or should I wait a bit longer?” wondered the tall teen. “Nah…I want to hear his voice now.”

He composed Akashi’s number and waited. After the fourth ring tone, he heard him picking up the line.

_“Atsushi. Good evening.”_

“Hi Aka-chin! How was your day?”

_“Nothing special to report…what about you?”_

“Same for me. School is boring…”

_“Still working seriously?”_

“Yes Sir! I had good rankings in physics.”

_“You’ve always been in good in physics.”_

“Ah. You remember?”

_“Of course. How could I forget it? We used to do our homework together but you never requested my help for physics.”_

“Yes. I even help Muro-chin now!”

_“Really? This is great.”_

Atsushi felt proud and being complimented by Akashi was even better.

“So? Are you ready for your game against Mine-chin?”

_“I think so. I know it’s going to be hard so I’ll do my best. What about you? Be careful. Kamakura is much stronger than last year.”_

“Yes I saw that.” Atsushi was trying to know how Akashi was feeling but the other man didn’t let escape anything.

_“Atsushi?”_

“Yes?”

_“What is it? You’re silent…”_

“I was just thinking about something…never mind.”

_“No. Tell me.”_

“I just…miss you. It’s nice to hear your voice but I’d rather have you by my side…”

_“I know. I feel the same…I wished Akita wouldn’t be that far away from Kyoto…”_

“It would be nice to fly like a bird…not a crow though.”

_“Why not?”_

“I hate crows. They make weird noises and...”

_“What?”_

“You won’t laugh?”

_“Tell me.”_

Atsushi blushed. Even if Akashi couldn’t see him, he could feel from the other side of the line he was embarrassed.

“A crow shat on me while I was eating an ice cream during the last summer…”

“…” At the other side of the line, Akashi burst out laugh.

“Aka-chin??”

_“S-sorry…Atsushi…”_ he was trying to silent his laugh but it was just impossible.

“Aka-chin?! Are you laughing at me?!”

_“I’m so sorry Atsushi, but it’s impossible for me to stay serious…”_

“That’s not funny! This bloody crow even ruined my ice-cream with his shit!!”

Akashi laughed even louder. _“Stop it! It’s so hilarious!!”_

“Aka-chin!!”

After a short moment laughing, Seijuro laughed less…and cooled down. But Atsushi could feel with the tone of his voice he was smiling.

_“Atsushi…you’re just too cute. If I could, I would turn into a crow to eat you…”_

“No need to do that. I’ll let you eat me whole.”

_“But what would I become after have eating you? I would rather keep you to taste you a little bit each passing day than eating you in one sitting…”_

“Fine for me! Wanna taste me after your game Saturday?”

_“Stop tempting me this way!”_

“Seriously…can we see each other after your game?”

_“I guess so. My father is absent so I’m free. Besides, since the game will be played at Naraden Arena, in Nara, it won’t be a long way for me. But is it not too far for you?”_

“Whatever. You know I would never miss one of your games.”

_“Thank you…is there a place you would like to visit?”_

“I let you choose. I don’t mind.”

_“Ok…I’ll look for something nice.”_

“Good. I can’t wait to see you!”

_“Me too…”_

“So…is it ok if I call you at the same hour now? I wondered if it wasn’t too soon…”

_“No. It’s ok. I’ve always things to do around 8:00 so it’s fine.”_

“Good. So I’ll call you tonight. Mom is calling me for dinner. She prepared Dolsot Bibimbap and my big brother is visiting us tonight. Have you eaten yet?”

_“Not yet. Well, don’t forget to eat some vegetables and fruits ok?”_

“Promised!”

_“Good. Thanks for your call.”_

“At tomorrow, Aka-chin.”

_“Bye, Atsushi.”_

After have ended his conversation, Akashi lied down on his bed. He kept his phone in his hand and looked for the picture Kise had taken while they were asleep in each other arms at Atsushi’s home. He would give anything to be in his arms once again…feeling his warmth enveloping his body, feeling his hot breath caressing his flesh, hearing his soft voice whispering to his ear the same words again and again…he needed it so bad right now. Ren had made him cry again during 40 minutes. Atsushi had appeased his pain making him laugh with his incident with the crow…just thinking about this again was enough to make him smile.

_“Thank you, Atsushi…”_

* * *

Kanagawa.

“Damn…I don’t wanna leave.” Yawned Aomine.

“Me neither, Daicchi…but you have school tomorrow and I can’t skip another day…” replied Kise, waiting for the train. “And Momoicchi would be very angry if you skip training again tomorrow…”

“Training is boring…”

“You find everything boring anyway…”

“Not everything.” He slapped his ass.

“Aominecchi!!” whined Kise, bright red.

“Think about bringing lube with you Saturday.”

“But…”

“Let’s stay in Nara for the weekend after the game. I don’t wanna do the road back to Tokyo the same day.”

“So…are you proposing me to go on a date?”

“If you consider passing the whole night fucking in a love hotel as a date, yes.”

“Daicchi! Can’t you be a bit more romantic?”

“Don’t complain! You know I’m not like that.”

“You could at least try…”

“Ah…what is the point? We would end in bed anyway…”

“Is there anything else for you?”

“What would you like to do then?”

“I don’t know…we could go watch a movie, or go to the restaurant or…”

“Ok…find something nice to do. As long as I can fuck you after that, I’m ok with it.”

Kise grinned. “Really? Can I choose what I want?”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever.”

“Great!” Kise hugged Aomine happy, forgetting they were in a public place.

“No need to make a fuss with it…” blushed Aomine.

“My first date with Aominecchi! Of course I’m excited! I just hope you won’t be in a bad mood after your game against Akashicchi…” Kise bit his tongue, cursing himself to have said that out loud.

“What?”

“No…forget it!”

“I won’t lose against Akashi.”

“Of course…”

“But you’re not convinced, right?”

“I never said that, Daicchi…”

Aomine was now really upset and was waiting for his train impatiently. “If it’s what you call having faith in me, you can keep your fucking support for yourself.”

“Daichhi…I don’t doubt about you, but you saw how much Akashicchi is strong and....”

“Do you believe in me?” Aomine faced his lover serious.

Kise stared at him and took his hands. “I do.”

“Then, stop doubting. I will win.”

“If you say so, there’s no doubt you will win.”

Aomine dragged him by the neck and hugged him before kissing his cheek discreetly. The train arrived just in time.

“Don’t forget the lube for Saturday. No need condom. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Aominecchi!!”

“See ya.”

“Have a good trip. Call me when you would arrive.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Aomine went on board and faced the window to see his lover a last time. Outside, Kise was staring at him, smiling, when he opened his mouth to speak in a way Aomine could read on his lips.

_“I love you.”_

The other man smirked and just made an obscene gesture with his fingers simulating anal sex…Kise blushed and got furious Aomine ruined this romantic attempt. They both laughed and said goodbye.


	18. Aomine

December the 5th

The day before the game. After the training.

“Ok guys. Tomorrow is decisive. We’re playing against Tōō. I don’t need to recall you Aomine is our main obstacle. So don’t leave him any opportunity.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Good work for today.” Concluded the coach. “Akashi-kun. A word please.”

“Yes Sir.” Akashi waited for the other players’ departure.

When they left, Shirogane crossed his arms against his chest. “I’ll be direct. You will stay on the bench for the first period.”

“Why??” asked Akashi caught by the sudden decision.

“Your physical condition is worrying me. I don’t want to see you playing like you did last time.”

“But you said it earlier! We’re playing against Tōō. I must play!”

“I’ll let you go on the court if our teammates are in trouble.”

“No! I want to play!!”

“You have nothing to say about my decision! This is an order!”

“I refuse it!! If you don’t let me play, I quit.”

The coach blinked. He knew Akashi wouldn’t accept this so easily but he didn’t think he would get so mad.

“Behave yourself Akashi!”

“Why are you doing this to me? I gave all I’ve got to the team and you just threw me away!! How could I accept it?” yelled Akashi almost crying.

“This is not a punishment, Akashi-kun.”

“This is exactly what it is.”

“Don’t misunderstand: I saw how much you dedicated yourself to your team…I’m just worried for you.” The coach grabbed his arm. “You’ve lost weight.”

_“My weight again…” cursed Akashi._

“I was a bit sick lately, that’s all. You saw me during the training. I’m in good form”

“It’s for your own sake. Don’t take it personally.”

“I can’t take it differently…” Akashi looked down. “I worked so hard to succeed this year. If I can’t play, all of this would be useless…”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t let you play.”

“I’ll slow down. I won’t push myself too hard. Let me play.”

Shirogane hesitated. He really needed Akashi, especially against Aomine, but he couldn’t deny Akashi’s condition wasn’t the best, even if he trained well. He didn’t know what to do…besides, it looked really important for him.

“Playing basketball is my only hobby.”

“…”

“Due to my father’s expectations, I don’t have a lot of free time. Playing is the only thing I’m allowed to do from my own will. Are you going to take it away from me?”

“I’ve never said that…”

“It’s important for me. When I’m playing, I’m free. Free to express all what I’ve got, free to do what I want…so I’m asking you as a personal favor: let me play.”

The coach felt guilty. He knew Akashi didn’t have much freedom with his father and it would be unfair to do this while it was thanks to him that Rakuzan went that far…

“Fine. You’re in.”

Seijuro sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

“But I’m seriously concerned about you. You really must take care of yourself better…”

“I will. Thanks again.”

“Go back home now. It’s late.”

“Yes Sir. See you tomorrow.”

The coach observed him leaving. The red hair became thinner each passing day and he was wondering if he shouldn’t contact his father about this. But he reconsidered it, thinking he would just embarrass Akashi unnecessarily and it wouldn’t help him.

Walking to the lockers, Akashi was thinking deeply.

_“I need to do something about my weight. I almost lost 17 pounds and it’s starting to be noticeable…if I keep losing weight, the coach wouldn’t allow me to play anymore.”_

* * *

Back to home, Ren was already waiting for him.

“You’re late, Akashi-kun.”

“My coach requested my presence. This is your fault.”

“My fault?”

“He said my physical condition was bad and I lost weight. I told you to stop hitting me in the stomach because it makes me vomit but you kept doing it.”

“I’m not here to please you but to punish you.”

“If you persist doing this, people would know. They’re already starting to notice it and I have to hide the marks on my body with extra clothes. What would happen if they saw it?”

“This is your job to make sure no one sees it.”

Akashi was trying to remain calm. One day, he would jump on Ren and would make him mope the floor with this vicious tongue of his.

“I won’t hit you for tonight. Follow me.”

He came with him in his usual room. Since most of his punishment sessions were done here, he started to hate this place. After Ren’s departure, he would get rid of this room to forget the horrible memories.

Ren carried a second box with him today.

“Take a seat.”

Akashi obeyed and chose one of the two chairs there were in the room. Ren came closer holding a roll of adhesive tape.

“What are you doing with it?”

“I can’t use the handcuffs for your hands or your feet since you’ve got a game tomorrow.” He tied his hands and feet strongly. He faced Akashi when he had done and cut another band of adhesive tape.

“Don’t put it on my mouth, I won’t shout.”

The man grinned. “Oh yes you’re going to shout, believe me. It’s better if nobody hears you.” he ignored Akashi’s request and covered his mouth with it. He moved away to reach the second box he had deposed on the table.

“I talked with your father when he hired me; I wanted to know everything about you. And…I recalled something he told me about you lately…” His smile was crueler than ever. “Do you remember the day when you and your mother went to the park for picnic?”

“…”

“You were a four-years-old boy…you had a lovely day with your beloved mother and you had a nap on the grass…” He turned around holding a black snake with a stick. “…when a snake attacked you.”

Akashi struggled and began to tremble seeing him coming closer with the dangerous reptile.

“Fortunately, it was just a garter snake. He bit you and you screamed so hard that you alerted the whole mansion. Your mother brought you to the hospital to be sure you were alright…and you were so terrified that they only managed to cool you down giving you a sedative.”

The boy was petrified by the fear. He was moving away but tied to his chair, it wasn’t that easy.

“Since this day, I know you’re scared of snake…so I thought it would be good to confront you to your fears…with a dangerous one this time.”

The fear was giving him strength and even if he was tied, he began to ripe the adhesive tape…

“Ah…looks like I need to use the handcuffs. Well, be careful to hide your wrists tomorrow.” Ren deposed the snake on the floor and let him crawl in the room. He moved closer to Akashi and handcuffed his hands and feet. The boy was shaking his head, to request him to stop…to protect him from the snake. But the only thing Ren did was to tease him, brushing his hair in a cruel way.

“You have to become stronger, Akashi-kun. So be a man. You’re no longer a kid anymore.”

Seijuro was observing the snake coming to him dangerously. He panicked; the chair was moving alone and he was trying to run away, even tied.

“This one belongs to the Green mambas. They are highly venomous snakes that can be highly aggressive and unpredictable in disposition. They can suddenly go from a state of relative calm to an extremely agitated and dangerous state. All those species have a tendency to strike repeatedly with little provocation, although they are generally much less aggressive than their larger cousin, the Black mamba. All the species of green mamba are highly arboreal, alert, extremely quick, and agile. Although the potency of their venom is similar to the more venomous cobra species, mamba venom is much more rapid-acting and the dendrotoxins contained in mamba venom is generally more devastating in nature to the central nervous system, causing more severe neurotoxicity in more rapid fashion.” Explained slowly Ren sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the room.

Akashi was shaking hard. The snake was slinking toward him. He didn’t understand why the snake was aiming him when Ren was also in the room…but he noticed meat on the floor around him.

“To be precise, this one is an Eastern green mamba. He has an average venom yield per bite of 80 mg. The mortality rate of untreated bites is unknown but is thought to be very high, 70-75%. Generally the calmest and shyest of the green mamba species, the Eastern green will still strike repeatedly if cornered or agitated…”

Seijuro was moving desperately…but in vain. He fell with his chair on the floor after have tried to move away. The snake was now so close that he could feel his scales rubbing against his flesh on his legs.

_“Get away! Get away from me!!!”_

**_“It’s probably just a garter snake. You won’t die from his bite…”_ **

_“Get away! GET AWAY!!”_

**_“Seijuro, don’t panic.”_ **

_“GET AWAY!! GET AWAY!!”_

**_“Seijuro, don’t…”_ **

_“GET AWAY!!!”_

Even his other selves couldn’t cool him down. He was so terrified he couldn’t hear anything. His eyes never left the snake who was eating the meat around him.

_“GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!_

The tears dropped on the ground. He would give everything to get free and to run away from here. The shakings got stronger until it started to agitate the snake.

“You better calm down, Akashi-kun, if you don’t want to provoke him…” teased Ren coming closer.

But nothing could appease him. The snake was terrorizing him. He was trying desperately to crawl back, far away from this creature. He was trying to shout so hard that the adhesive tape was starting to fall, so Ren had to put another one above it.

_“Someone help me! Anyone!!”_

**_“Try to remain calm and nothing would happen to you.”_ **

_“How can I calm down? He’s there! He’s so close!!”_

**_“You would get bitten if you struggle so hard.”_ **

_“I don’t want to die!! Help me!”_

The snake already ate the few pieces of meat and was fixing the teen. He was crawling closer and closer but slowly.

“Stop struggling, Akashi-kun. You just make it more dangerous and difficult for you.”

When the snake approached again, Seijuro shook his head vigorously so hard, that the reptile became aggressive. Ren grabbed it with clamps.

“Easy…see what you’ve done. You made him angry.” Ren was holding the snake above the teen.

“Be a good boy and calm down or I’ll put it on the ground again.”

The red hair cried. He was breathing so fast that he started to suffocate.

“Oh…you wet yourself again…” sighed the cruel man. He checked his watch. “Almost about time…fifteen minutes last.”

Seijuro squeezed his tights to hide his wet pants, but even the humiliation to be seen this way didn’t matter as long as the snake was kept away from him. Unfortunately, he was still above him, hissing dangerously.

During the last minutes left, Ren just kept the same position, teasing the red hair. Ren understood he went a bit too far when he saw the teen was convulsing because of the fear. Akashi was doing a panic attack. He put the snake back in the box again and went back to Seijuro’s side with a syringe.

“This is the second time I’m forced to do this, Akashi-kun.” He gave him a sedative and waited until he fell asleep.

When Seijuro closed his eyes, Ren released his feet and hands. The shakings had hurt the wrists so he treated it before stripping him and washing his body. He dressed him with a pyjama and brought him to bed. He suddenly heard Akashi’s cell phone ringing. Ren took it and checked the caller.

“Atsushi…again. Do they call each other every day?”

The phone rang and rang again. Each time Atsushi got Akashi’s voice mail, he called him back again and again.

“So annoying…won’t you stop calling?” cursed Ren.

The calls stopped but Atsushi sent messages straight away after have stopped calling.

_“Aka-chin? Is there a problem? Why don’t you pick up your phone?”_

Ren was wondering what he was supposed to say to not worry him and to stop the call and the messages.

_“Sorry…but can I call you back later? I’ve something important to do now.”_

_“Is everything alright??”_

“Damn it! So persistent!”

_“Yes. I really can’t talk to you right now…I’ll call you later.”_

_“Fine…I hope everything is ok for you. I’ll wait for your call. Take care.”_

_“Thank you.”_

Ren deposed the phone on the bedside table and left. This Atsushi was piquing his attention. He went back to his own room and made some researches turning on his computer.

“The generation of miracles…Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya and…Murasakibara Atsushi…” he grinned. “So Atsushi is one of your former teammates, right? It would be interesting to know more about him…”

* * *

In the middle of the night, Seijuro woke up. He was a bit lost and tried to remember what happened, when he noticed he was in his bed, dressed in his pyjama. He was hungry and thirsty.

“What happened? I don’t remember…” He checked the hour on his phone and noticed it was already 2:00 a.m. He also saw he had several messages from Atsushi.

“Atsushi…did I forget to call him?”

He read it one after another.

_“Aka-chin? Is everything alright?”_

_“Why don’t you call me back?”_

_“Aka-chin…I’m worried. You promised to call me back…have you done what you had to do?”_

_“If you can’t call me, just send me message to say you’re alright. I’ll keep my phone on all the night.”_

_“Aka-chin. Please…tell me you’re alright. I can’t sleep. I need to know you’re ok…just send me a message…”_

There were almost twenty messages like this. Akashi felt guilty to have worried him that much. He texted him immediately after have finished reading his messages. He also noticed Atsushi had tried to call him almost ten times.

_“I’m terribly sorry, Atsushi. I fell asleep and I didn’t hear you calling me…”_

He received a reply a few seconds later.

_“Aka-chin! Finally!! Can I call you?”_

_“You’re still up at this hour?”_

_“Yes. I waited for your reply. Can I call you?”_

_“Yes…go ahead.”_

The phone vibrated almost without delay.

“Atsushi.” Replied softly Akashi, whispering.

_“Aka-chin! Are you ok???”_

“Yes…sorry. I fell asleep. I completely forgot to call you.”

_“But…you told me you would call me back when I contacted you at 8:00…don’t you remember?”_

Akashi frowned. “Did we talk to each other at 8:00?”

_“Yes! I mean…you didn’t pick up so I texted you and you replied you would call me later because you had something important to do.”_

“Are you sure I texted you that? I don’t remember…”

Atsushi sounded lost. _“Aka-chin, what’s going on? You told me you couldn’t talk to me when I texted you. What were you doing which was so important?”_

But Seijuro couldn’t remember. He stayed silent during a long moment. “I’m sorry…I must be tired, I don’t remember clearly…”

_“It’s late…you better go back to bed. You have an important game tomorrow. We’ll talk about this later.”_

“Alright. My apologies again to have worried you that much.”

_“It’s ok. Now I’m reassured, I can go back to bed. Good night, Aka-chin.”_

“Good night Atsushi.”

_“I love you.”_

Seijuro smiled. Each time he was hearing those three little words, he was on his little cloud.

“Thank you. Have sweet dreams and see you tomorrow.”

Akashi lied down on his back again and closed his eyes. But he couldn’t help to think about what Atsushi told him. He had no memory about a conversation with him, so he checked his phone and saw the messages he was supposed to have sent him earlier.

“I didn’t write this…it wasn’t me, so who…” then, he recalled this painful moment he had with Ren. His whole body tensed. “So…it wasn’t a nightmare? It really happened…”

He was still tetanized by the fear, imagining the snake hissing each time he could hear a noise…he started to tremble again.

“I need to calm down…it’s over…” but nothing worked.

**_“Seijuro. It’s alright. Breathe slowly.”_ **

_This was what he did. His heartbeat was still too fast but it began to slow down little by little._

**_“Remember you’re not alone.”_ **

_“Do you think he knows about Atsushi?”_

**_“He knows nothing.”_ **

_“I can’t…if I lose Atsushi, I won’t hold on. I can’t let him know…”_

**_“He doesn’t know anything about him. He just replied to him.”_ **

_“I’m scared…I’m so scared…”_

**_“This is exactly why the emperor took your place.”_ **

**_“Don’t let your fears stopping you.”_ **

_“I can’t stop shaking…”_

**_“Everything is between your hands. Face your fears and stop crying on your sort.”_ **

* * *

The next day.

Akashi got up early to take his breakfast. His hands were still trembling so it wasn’t easy to eat. He hadn’t eaten last night after have falling asleep. Ren joined him a few minutes later.

“Good morning, Akashi-kun.”

The teen let fall his cup on the floor, breaking it, caught by the surprise and still suffering of fear from last night.

“Ah…you’re still afraid. I thought you did calm down after I gave you the sedative, but it doesn’t seem to be effective enough.”

Seijuro was breathing fast again. He put his hand on his heart to relax. He closed his eyes and imagined a familiar strong hand touching him and giving him comfort. He just had to imagine Atsushi’s cute face and angelic smile to be appeased. When he calmed down, he opened his eyes and finished his breakfast.

“By the way, your friend called you yesterday. Hum…Atsushi-kun, right?”

Akashi tensed again. “Wh..what did you tell him?”

“I didn’t talk with him directly. He called you several times and texted you when he saw you didn’t answer. I just texted him you would call him back later.”

“I see…”

“Are you close to him?”

“Yes. We were teammates at Teiko.”

“And you’re still in contact with him? Where does he live?”

“Why do you care?”

“No need to be so aggressive, Akashi-kun…I was just curious.”

The red hair hurried and finished his breakfast to end the conversation. “I need to leave now, so if you want to do it now, you better hurry or I’d be late.”

“That’s not necessary; since your game is played at Nara, I think I can wait for your return tonight.”

“The coach would probably talk about the strategy for our next game so I don’t want to skip it just to please you.” Actually, Akashi had other plans with Atsushi so he didn’t want to come back and ruin his weekend with his lover for Ren.

“You talk as if you already won.”

“I won’t lose.”

Ren smirked. “Well…as you wish. Let’s do it now.”

* * *

Before the lunch, everybody already arrived at Nara. The two teams were regrouping, talking about strategy. Two hours before the game, the players had some free time.

Kise was there to support Aomine. They took their meal together, joined by the rest of the generation of miracles, Tatsuya and Takao, except Atsushi.

“Did Murasakibara-kun go to see Akashi-kun?” asked Kuroko to Himuro.

“Yes. Atsushi looked tired this morning. He didn’t sleep at all last night.” Explained Tatsuya.

“Ah? Was he that worried for Akashicchi and his game today?” Kise smiled proudly. “Well, that’s normal…after all, Akashicchi is playing against my beloved and strong Aominecchi so…”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Shut up Kise.”

“Ah!! Why are you so mean, Daicchi? I compliment you and this is what I’ve got when I’m nice with you?!”

“Dai-chan! Ki-chan is right…you’re too rude with him…” said Satsuki.

“He’s talking too much…”

“We all agree for once.” Added Midorima.

“Midorimacchi?! That’s nasty…” pouted Kise.

“Don’t mind at him, Kise-san! Shin-chan just tries to save the appearances but deep inside, he is a caring person. Did you know guys he even tried to cook for me for my birthday?”

“Takao!!”

“Really? But Midorima-kun is terrible at cooking.” Said Kuroko.

“That’s not true!! Anyway, how do you know it?” asked Midorima, blushing and furious.

“When we were at Teiko, we had the same bento and I confused yours with mine. When I tasted your cooking, it tasted so horrible that I didn’t stop throwing up the whole day…”

“Ah…wasn’t it the day when you puked on the court, Tetsu? We were training and Murasakibara and Midorima argued.” Recalled Aomine.

“And you and Ki-chan argued right away after them…” added Satsuki.

“Yes. It was that day.”

“But why did you eat my bento if you saw it wasn’t yours anyway?”

“Because I was hungry.”

“This is the worst excuse I have never heard!!”

“Well, actually, your cooking looked great so I wanted to try.” Admitted Kuroko.

“It’s always Shin-chan’s problem. His cooking looks yummy but the taste is just awful; He did the same thing with my cake…I even took the picture since I was so proud of him.” Takao showed them his phone. “Look!”

“Whoa! Midorimacchi! It looks really great and tasty!!”

“Believe me, appearances are deceptive. It tasted horrible.”

“Don’t exaggerate that much Takao!”

“How did it taste?” asked Satsuki.

“Hum…if I should describe the taste I would say…ramen mixed with apple pie and tempura with a chocolate topping…” said Takao after have thought few minutes.

“Aah…just the idea makes me wanna puke…” told Aomine disgusted.

“Me too…”

“Oh come on…it wasn’t that horrible, right?” asked Tatsuya nicely.

“Ah…Himuro-san is a gentleman.”

“It can’t be worse than what our coach prepares us every time she cooks…” added Kagami.

“It’s true Aida-san is really bad at cooking. But she improved with you, Kagami-kun.”

“Well, as long as she doesn’t put vitamins and other weird things in the food, it’s eatable…”

“You’re lucky to have such a good cooker as a boyfriend, Himuro-san. But I’m fortunate Shin-chan has other talents…” said Takao with a genius smile.

Midorima lost his temper and slapped Takao’s head with his magazine. “This time, you got it!”

“What??”

“Strike!”

“You already threatened me last time and you took it back.”

“Not this time. I can’t be more embarrassed now, so you’ve got it.”

“Are you saying we’re not going to have s…” Takao couldn’t finish his sentence that Midorima covered his mouth and dragged him away from the group.

“Will you excuse us?”

The two lovers moved away arguing. Takao was struggling but since Midorima was taller than him, the raven couldn’t get rid of his grip. The rest of the group laughed seeing them fighting for nothing.

* * *

At the same time, Atsushi was waiting for Akashi. There was a little pond next to Naraden Area stadium. But since it was a bit cold, there was nobody outside. People had preferred to go to the Starbucks coffee. 

“Atsushi.”

“Aka-chin.” Smiled the tall purple hair when he saw his lover.

“Aren’t you cold waiting for me here?”

“No it’s alright. There’re always too many people at the Starbucks at this hour so I ordered food before coming here to avoid the crowds. I took some for you too.”

“It’s nice of you.”

“Let’s go to the park over there. We’ll have more peace there. The traffic is annoying.” The pound was actually surrounded by the traffic so it was noisy.

“Sure.”

They walked to the park above the pound and reached a high spot to have a good view on it. Atsushi held him the food.

“Here.”

“Thank you.” Akashi smiled when he saw the meal Atsushi had chosen for him. “You ordered me tofu soup?”

“I hope it tastes decent…I took you some sushis and a tuna sandwich. I also bought a Matcha Tea Latte and a slice of strawberry cheesecake.”

He felt so loved and cherished by Atsushi he didn’t resist to kiss him. The other man didn’t refuse the kiss and welcomed it.

“What is it, Aka-chin?”

“You’re just so adorable…you always make me so happy that I just can’t get enough of your kindness.”

“It’s not that big…”

“Yes it is…every little thing you do for me is always made with love…it makes me happy.”

Murasakibara kissed Akashi’s forehead. “I’ll spoil you even more after your game, Aka-chin. Let’s eat now.”

They both ate peacefully, far away from the crowd and the noises of the city. Alone, in their little world, they were enjoying this moment, even if it was cold outside.

For once, Akashi didn’t have any problems to eat his meal. He wasn’t feeling nauseous or disgusted and finished all the food Atsushi bought for him.

“Thanks for the food, Atsushi. It was delicious.”

“I’m glad you ate everything!”

Akashi came closer and cuddled against his lover. Atsushi went behind him to warm him up with his strong body. Seijuro looked like a kid hugged this way.

“Warmer?”

“Yes.” Akashi relaxed and let his whole body getting warmed up by Atsushi’s arms. He put his head against his lover’s chest and closed his eyes to savor this moment fully.

“Have you seen the others?” demanded Atsushi.

“No. When I arrived, I went to train with my teammates and I joined you right away.”

“Is it not a problem for your teammates to see you leaving each time to see me?”

“No. Reo covers me. He told them my father called me and I had to call him back.”

“I see. It’s nice of him.”

“He’s a good friend. I’m closer with him than with the rest of the team.”

“Why him?”

“Ah…that’s a long story…”

“You don’t want to tell me?”

“Maybe another time…I’m enjoying this moment with you right now.”

“Ok…”

“Are you jealous perhaps?”

“No…or maybe just a bit.”

Akashi laughed and turned around to face him but remained close to him, still surrounded and protected by his strong arms.

“You’re the one for me, so there’s no need to be jealous.” He explained kissing him. “Besides, I know you get along pretty well with him since you exchanged your numbers.”

“How do you know? Did he tell you?”

“I just guessed it and Reo confirmed it.”

“Oh…” Atsushi blushed.

“Hey…are you that concerned for me that you asked Reo to inform you if something happened to me?”

“Aka-chin doesn’t tell me anything so I must protect him the way I can. I’m not with you during the week but I’m reassured to know Mibu-chin is watching you…”

“Atsushi…” Akashi hugged him tightly. Murasakibara was filling his heart and his mind with his love a bit more each passing day.

“I love you, Aka-chin. I love you with all of my heart…I would do anything to keep you by my side.”

Atsushi’s words had another meaning…and Seijuro knew exactly what he meant. Atsushi was still afraid to see him switch personality again.

“I won’t force you talk to me if you don’t want to but…if only you would tell me, I’m sure I could help you better…”

Akashi felt his heart beating fast. He wanted so much to tell him…he wanted Atsushi could reassure him or could protect him from Ren…he wanted to let him know…but each time he was thinking about this, he imagined the consequences and he changed his mind. He had to wait for the end…

“39 days…”

“Huh?”

“I’ll tell you everything in 39 days.”

“Aka-chin, what…”

“Please don’t ask me why. I always hold my promises. I swear I’ll tell you everything…absolutely everything but in 39 days.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.” Akashi stared at him with tears in the eyes. “I want to tell you but I can’t…it’s almost over so please…wait for me.”

“I’d wait for you as long as you want if I was sure you wouldn’t be in pain…but I can see that’s not the case. I would do anything for you but I won’t let you suffer that long waiting for you doing nothing.”

“You’re not doing nothing. Your presence by my side and your love help me much more than you can imagine.”

“It’s not enough to make you stop crying…I don’t know what you’re going through right now, but it looks painful.”

“It is painful.”

“I would even say unbearable seeing your expression…”

“Nothing is unbearable when I’m by your side.” Said Seijuro caressing his cheek tenderly.

“Aka-chin, I said you could ask me anything…but you’re asking me too much right now.”

“I know. My apologies for my selfishness.”

“I wouldn’t talk about selfishness but…” he got cut by a kiss.

“I know. I didn’t forget my promise when I told you I would come to you if I couldn’t hold on. I can stand it so don’t worry.”

“Do you really need to reach this extreme? I don’t want to wait for you to fall…”

“I won’t fall. You gave me so much that I don’t want to risk losing everything.”

Atsushi pressed his cold strong hands on Seijuro’s cheeks. But despite the coldness of his skin, Akashi just felt warmth…

“I believe in you, so please don’t push yourself too much today. Just be yourself, ok?”

Akashi nodded. “Alright.”

They enjoyed the rest of their break in silence cuddled in each other arms. Atsushi had decided he would wait for him, even if it was hard. But he would keep watching his lover to be sure to react in time. He wasn’t alone and he could count on Reo and his other friends’ help.

* * *

The game was about to start soon. The tribunes were full as always. It was the first time Aomine and Akashi would play against each other. The teams were warming up. Akashi was feeling better after his conversation with Atsushi and the rest of his team noticed it so the mood was good.

Akashi fixed his attention on Aomine and decided to talk to him before the game. Atsushi gave him his support and cheered him up so he wanted to clear the air between them. He had no intention to play the same way he did with Kise last week. He would win for sure, but he wouldn’t look for the perfect game. It wasn’t necessary. Aomine was on his back and didn’t see him coming.

“Daiki.”

The other man turned around when he heard his name and faced Akashi with a cold expression.

“I wanted to thank you for the last time. I wasn’t feeling very well…so it was nice of you to have been there.”

“You already thanked me last time.”

“Ah…yes. Thanks again. By the way, Atsushi told me you were dating Ryota. I’m glad for you two.”

“…”

“You two are forming a beautiful couple. I wish you the best. Ryota admired you for so long and…”

“Shut up.”

“?”

“How dare you talking about Kise after what you’ve done to him last week?”

“I…” began to say Akashi uncomfortable. “I’m sorry if I hurt his feelings but I was just stronger than him, that’s all.”

“He was stronger. Stronger than ever and you know it.”

“Forgive me to have won, Daiki.” Replied Akashi exasperated.

“That’s not the point. We both know you would win…and even Kise knew it.”

“So? Where’s the problem?”

“You know it. You treated him like Haizaki. Did you have fun to humiliate him that much?”

“That’s not what I meant to do!”

“Keep your fucking lies for your boyfriend, sucker! You fought like a beast to be sure he wouldn’t score even once just to smooth your ego!”

“So what? Should I have let your boyfriend scoring to preserve his ego? He just had to be stronger.” Now Akashi was hurt and angry.

Aomine was containing his rage to not punch him. “Fucker…if we were out of the court, I would have punched this fucking shrimp head of yours for those words. But I’d rather save it for the game.”

In the tribunes, Atsushi watched the scene and understood quickly something wasn’t right. It didn’t look like a friendly conversation. Akashi’s aura was changing. The rest of the group also noticed it, especially Kise who knew what Aomine was thinking about Akashi since their last game.

“I thought you knew me better than this, Daiki. I was wrong…” said sadly Akashi.

“We agree to this. I thought you considered us as your friends but in the end, you didn’t change.”

“You’re wrong…”

“Atsushi’s love for you is blinding him. He would be better without you because we both know you’re gonna hurt him.”

“I would never do that to him.”

“That’s what you say, but that’s not what you will do. At the second you’d switch again, you’d become as bad as you used to be…because you’re sick.”

Akashi’s eyes got wide open. “ _You’re sick…”_ Those three little words made echo in his head…because Ren had told him the same thing to him over and over again…and even this morning, he had recalled it him. Seijuro had always tried to minimize it to not be different from the others. Sometimes, he admitted it but it was harder to hear it from people, especially from his friends.

“You’re not different from Haizaki or Hanamiya. But compared to you, they know they are bastards. You pretend to be nice and all but you’re ready to crush everybody on your way for the victory. I wouldn’t have minded if you had played normally last week. Haizaki deserved it. Not Kise. So today, I won’t go easy on you and I’ll make you pay for Kaijō‘s humiliation.”

Aomine began to walk away when he stopped, called by Akashi.

“Daiki.”

Even without seeing his face, he felt something changed.

“You’re wrong about me. But there’s no point trying to explain…” he turned over slowly. “But if you’re so convinced I’m that bad, I’ll give you a good reason to hate me even more.” Now, Akashi was smirking. “I wanted to play soft today, but you made me change my mind. I’ll be the beast you described…”

“You’re sick…Akashi.”

“You have the right to think whatever you want, Daiki…” Akashi walked away to join his team. “I’ll show you what a sick man can do…I’ll treat you the same way I treated your boyfriend last week. I won’t let you score even once.”

Aomine laughed, crossing his arms. “I don’t think you can do such a thing…”

“I restrained myself with Ryota. But I won’t hold back with you. Good luck, Daiki.”

Akashi joined his teammates the same way Aomine did and the two teams faced each other bowing before the beginning of the match. The tension in Aomine and Akashi was terrible.

“Ready? Tip off!!”

Reo, who was facing Aomine, missed the ball. The other man jumped higher and managed to take the ball first. Aomine reached Rakuzan’s side, passing Eikichi, but lost the ball when he got contact with Akashi. He hadn’t seen him coming.

The red hair disappeared like a shadow with the ball before giving it back to Reo who scored. Akashi went back on defense.

“Not bad at all…but it won’t be enough against me, Akashi.” Said Aomine smirking.

The red hair ignored him and went back to his position. The game restarted and during ten long minutes, Rakuzan was the only scoring. Each time Tōō’s players had the ball, they lost it. Akashi was marking Aomine and never let him score. Strangely, he didn’t try to dunk or make shots but left it to his teammates. Aomine remained calm and fought harder. He hadn’t come in the Zone yet so he hadn’t showed all what he got yet.

At the end of the first quarter, Rakuzan was winning 18-0.

“Aominecchi is losing…” said sadly Kise.

“It’s not over yet. He’s not even in the Zone.” Replied Kagami.

“Akashi-kun neither.” Added Kuroko. “But there’s something different with him today.”

“What do you mean?” wondered Hyuga.

“Akashi-kun’s expression is darker than during his match against Kise-kun…”

“He won’t hold back.” said Kise.

“?”

“During our game, even if he fought hard and entered in the Zone, he contained himself. But he won’t do that today…”

Second quarter.

Aomine changed tactics. He wasn’t playing solo but left the ball to his teammates as Akashi did to mark him. It was now a battle of ego and both of them put the pressure on the other one to win the superiority. This play didn’t allow Tōō to score but slowed down a bit Rakuzan…until the middle of the second quarter.

Akashi got the ball and challenged Aomine. “Come and get me, Daiki.”

This provocation made him furious and he rushed after him. Akashi was dribbling fast, forcing Aomine to increase his speed and agility. But Akashi was always overwhelming him. Each time Aomine reached another step, Akashi was already two steps above him.

_“Damn it! How could he be that strong?”_ cursed Aomine.

Chasing after each other was just a way to weaken the opponent. Usually, Aomine had less stamina than Akashi and the red hair knew it. Again, he didn’t try to score, but just passed the ball to his teammates. All what he was doing was blocking Aomine, when he took the control of the game and started to score. In five minutes, Akashi gave 16 points to his team, in other words, 2 points each almost thirty seconds. The score was now 38-0 for Rakuzan.

“This is bad. We have to stop them. It’s going to be very close but we still can do it.” said Tōō’s coach. “For the first period, Akashi was just marking you Aomine. Now he entered in the game scoring points one after another. So I want you to stop chasing after him. Just focus on shooting and leave Akashi to your teammates.”

“You really think it’s going to work? If I couldn’t stop Akashi during the first period, they won’t do it.” replied Aomine.

Some of his teammates got offended, especially Wakamatsu. “Do you think you’re so great, Aomine?”

The man grinned. “I knew he would be strong but not at this point. But whatever. If Akashi wants to play this way, I’ll give him what he wants.”

“Aomine. I told you to let Akashi and to stay focused on the shooting.” Repeated the coach.

“You don’t understand. Akashi won’t let anybody scoring. I must crush him if we want to come back.”

“…” Momoi looked terribly sad. She hated to see her beloved friends fighting against each other this way, she hated even more to see Akashi was changing again in a bad way.

“Leave it to me. I’ll teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget…” Aomine looked confident and excited. Now, he would release his entire and real strength.

On Rakuzan’s bench, the atmosphere was uncomfortable. They were wining, yes, but Akashi had again this threatening aura. No one complained thought…how could they since they were wining anyway?

“Sei-chan? About Aomine-kun…” began to say Reo when he got cut.

“Let me deal with him.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know what I’m doing, Reo.”

The other man didn’t dare insisting and the two teams went back on the court. Akashi stayed on defense.

“It begins now.” Said Kuroko. “Aomine-kun was judging Akashi-kun during the two first periods but now, he will give all what he has got.”

“Considering he’s unpredictable, Akashi would be forced to enter in the Zone if he wants to defeat him.” said Hyuga.

Kise remained quiet and concerned. Akashi was stronger, much more stronger than the last time…

Kotaro and Eikichi passed two opponents easily when they faced Aomine. The street ball player blocked the both of them then they tried to dodge him. Kotaro fell on the floor while Eikichi confronted him again.

“Bring it on.”

Aomine snorted. “You’re not worth it.” He dribbled, playing with the ball on his back and threw it in the air. Eikichi didn’t react in time and let Aomine pass. But what the other man didn’t plan was that Akashi just rushed to them and arrived behind Eikichi. Since he was shorter than him, Aomine hadn’t seen him coming.

The red hair stole the ball and left with it.

“Not even in your dreams, Akashi!!” Aomine went after him. Akashi was faster, but he closed the distance and managed to catch him. He corned him with Sakurai and Wakamatsu.

Seijuro smirked. “Fools…” he threw the ball on his left side, even if there was nobody to receive it. Usually when he did that, Kuroko was coming from nowhere (since he could use his lack of presence on the court) to pass the ball to someone else. Seijuro escaped from Sakurai and Wakamastu to go after the ball. He had been so fast that he managed to catch the ball before it touched the floor.

“What???”

This way, he passed the three players and reached the hoop. Aomine ran as fast as he could and went straight in front of him jumping. Seijuro was already dunking when Aomine’s hand entered in contact with it…but despite all of his efforts, Aomine didn’t stop Akashi who overwhelmed him. His strength was limitless. Akashi just forced it despite Aomine’s attempt and scored.

“It’s impossible! He couldn’t be stopped even by Aomine!” blinked Kagami.

Even Kuroko was shocked. Aomine had the advantage with his physical ability compared to Akashi, first because of his height and second because of his strength. But now, Akashi was overpowering him plenty.

Tōō took the ball back after Akashi had scored and passed it to Aomine. The tanned boy kept his head down, grinning.

“Enough playing soft…party is over, Akashi.” He lifted his head and entered in the Zone. In Aomine's case, entering in the Zone meant his speed doubled at the least to the point where he could effortlessly break past a double-team, and his power increased drastically. His ability to score from anywhere escalated tremendously and Aomine's skills became even more overwhelming. In other words, under this influence, nobody else could stop him…

Entering in the Zone usually meant using 100% of his abilities, physical and mental strength. But now, Aomine was above this level.

“Aomine overpowered himself again…” said Riko.

Kuroko listened to her but kept his eyes on Aomine.

“What do you mean, Coach?” asked Furihata.

“Does that mean he opened the second door of the Zone?” demanded Hyuga.

“No...it’s as if…he created another door himself.” She tried to explain the best way she could. “We all know Aomine is limitless and unpredictable but…”

“Aomine could not open the second door due to his lack of team play and promotion of individual play as an ace. But the Coach is right. What he’s doing right now is something I never met while I was in the Zone…” answered Kagami.

Aomine arrived in the opponent’s side. Rakuzan’s players were just so insignificant he didn’t give a look on them. The ultimate dual began. He faced Akashi and they confronted each other. At the beginning, Aomine seemed to have the advantage, being stronger than Akashi, even if he didn’t manage to pass him...each passing minute, Aomine was increasing the pressure: 100%, 101%, 102%, 103%...the more he played, the more he got stronger, faster, agiler…

Everybody in the crowd was amazed by his incredible play, completely forgetting Akashi was holding it…

“Akashi-kun is running out. He won’t last at this rhythm…” said Himuro.

“No…” replied Murasakibara with a concerned voice.

“Huh? But don’t see how much Aomine looks stronger than him?”

“Mine-chin is amazing, it’s true…but he doesn’t realize that Aka-chin already overpowered him…”

There was no point scored during this quarter. Actually, this period was more a dual between Akashi and Aomine than a team game. Aomine shot several times but always got blocked by Akashi. But on the other side, Akashi didn’t manage to make any attempt to shoot since he was forced to play in defense due to Aomine’s play. All he was doing was to defend, with no possibility of score, not for him or for his teammates. The ball got out of the bounds countless times deflected in a hurry.

But almost at the end of the quarter, Akashi’s aura changed again.

“You never cease to amaze me Daiki.”

“Is that all what you’ve got, Akashi? I’m still waiting for you. Why don’t you come in the Zone?” teased Aomine.

“Aomine-kun wants to drag Akashi-kun in his Zone. He thinks he wouldn’t be able to reach him even if he chases after him…” said Riko. “He already overpowered the limit of 100%.”

Akashi kept the ball and locked his eyes on Aomine. “You already reached 110% of your capacity. It’s incredible, Daiki…unfortunately for you, I already exceeded you.” Akashi entered in the Zone as well and vanished as a ghost and in a few seconds; he was already on the other side of the court and scored, without letting the time to Aomine to understand what just happened.

“End of the third quarter. Time out!”

40-0

Aomine returned on the bench with his other teammates. He had never been so strong…overpowering the 100% of his own capacity was unimaginable before. His rage and his desire to win (or more to defeat Akashi) gave him a strength he never suspected…he didn’t feel tired or exhausted. This euphoria, his amount of speed and strength gave him an incredible stamina…but nothing was enough to crush Akashi. The victory was now impossible, he knew it. All what he wanted was to break Akashi, not to save him from himself, not to avenge Kise…just breaking him to prove he was the stronger one, to prove Akashi wasn’t invincible, to prove that Akashi hadn’t exceeded him.

Last quarter.

Aomine and Akashi were still in the Zone. Aomine could measure the level they already reached respectively. 110% for Aomine, 112% for Akashi. So Aomine increased the rhythm. 111%, 112%, 113%...The battle restarted. Just the two of them. No point scored. Attempts to shoot or to dunk failed one after another…all the game was focused on them, leaving the rest of the players of the both teams left behind. Each time Aomine was increasing the rhythm, Akashi was following. He still had the same advance.

“But how far will they go like this??” wondered Takao.

“It’s a battle for the superiority; they will go as far as they can until one of them would break.” Replied Midorima.

“Who…do you think would break first?”

“I’m not sure about this but I would say…Akashi.”

The end of the quarter was close. Still no point scored for Tōō. It didn’t matter anymore. Everybody was focused on the battle between Aomine and Akashi. Everybody wanted to know who would break first.

“ _Aka-chin, I’m begging you…stop it_.” thought Murasakibara, worried. His hands were shaking. Tatsuya noticed it and tried to reassure him.

“Atsushi…it’s ok, don’t be so tense.”

“I can’t…I have a bad feeling, Muro-chin. It’s gonna end in a bad way. They have to stop…”

Aomine gave all what he got and pushed himself beyond his limits. The more he was doing it, the more he was closing the gap with Akashi’s level. They were both close to the 120%. Akashi was feeling his strength leaving him, little by little. Aomine was close to get him.

Aomine : 117% Akashi: 118%

The gap was just 1% different. Two minutes left before the end of the match. Akashi used the last once of strength he had and stole the ball a last time to score. Aomine went after him and blocked his attempt jumping in front of him when they faced each other above the Tōō’s hoop. Now, Aomine was determined to not let Akashi scoring another time and overpowered him.

“NOT EVER AGAIN AKASHI!!”

Aomine reached and exceed Akashi’s level at 120%, releasing an incredible and powerful strength on his move blocking Akashi’s dunk. At this moment, the read hair’s aura changed and went back to his normal state…but facing so much power made him lose control on his balance and Akashi fell heavily face to the ground. The noise of his head colliding with the wood of the court resonated in the whole arena…he didn’t get up.

Atsushi jumped from his seat, ready to run to the court when he got stopped by Himuro.

“Don’t!”

“Let me go! Aka-chin is hurt!!”

“They won’t let you come on the court.”

“Sei-chan!!”

“Akashi!!!”

When Seijuro began to move, he was surrounded by his teammates, his coach and the medical team. The teen was bleeding on the right side of his face, just above the eye, on the eyebrow arch.

“Can you hear me?”

“A-ah…” Akashi looked lost. He was holding his wound with his hand when the man who just asked him this question stopped him.

“Don’t touch your wound. Let me see it.” the man checked the injury and nodded to his colleague. “We better bring him to the hospital to be sure he doesn’t have any cranial trauma.”

“Is his injury serious?” asked the coach.

“At the first look, I don’t think so…but he would need stitches for sure.”

They installed him on a stretcher and brought him out of the court. The whole crowd was silent, wondering what just happened. Aomine stared at Akashi with a guilty expression. He hadn’t intended to go that far. He didn’t hurt him directly…but he couldn’t help to feel responsible.

Atsushi left the tribunes like a rocket. This time, Himuro couldn’t stop him. He reached the lockers and followed Rakuzan’s players. He caught Reo on his way.

“Mibu-chin!!”

Reo turned away and saw Murasakibara rushing to him. He went to him and let his other teammates reaching the lockers.

“Murasakibara-kun…”

“Where’s Aka-chin? Is he alright?”

“They’re bringing him to the hospital. The coach went with him in the ambulance. We’re going to join them there.”

“I’m coming!”

“You better go by yourself. We’re waiting for our manager to leave. It would be faster for you. I’ll bring Sei-chan’s bag to the hospital. Go first and call me if you have some news about him.”

“Ok! Thanks!”

Murasakibara ran as fast as he could to reach the exit and saw the ambulance leaving in the traffic. Himuro joined him outside.

“I called a taxi. It won’t be long…” said his friend.

“Thanks Muro-chin…”

“Things are gonna be alright, Atsushi. Don’t panic.” Tatsuya was rubbing his back friendly.

Murasakibara was shacking. The only thing he wanted was to be by his lover’s side now…he wanted to be sure he was alright and safe. They just waited for ten minutes for the taxi arrived, but it had been the most ten interminable minutes Atsushi had waited of his whole life…


	19. Fear

At the hospital.

Rakuzan’s coach was sitting in the waiting room. Akashi had been transferred to the emergency service after his accident during his game. His other teammates and the manager were supposed to join him there. He was worried for the red hair and regretted to not have chosen to follow his instinct. Akashi wasn’t supposed to play against Tōō. But in front of Akashi’s insistence, he had changed his mind. He did a good job as always but he pushed himself beyond his own limits once again. His physical condition was now giving him the best reason to keep him out of the court.

At the secretariat, Murasakibara and Himuro just arrived. Atsushi rushed to the secretary. He didn’t bother to say hello or anything that he asked immediately about Akashi.

“My friend just got transferred to the emergency service. Akashi Seijuro please.”

The woman got a bit impressed by Murasakibara’s height but saw the concerned expression on his face and looked for the information.

“Akashi Seijuro. Emergency service, sector B. He arrived about twenty minutes ago so I don’t think they gave him a room yet. He’s probably being treated right now, so you can wait for the doctor in the waiting room, in front of the entrance of the Sector B. At the end of the corridor on your left.”

“Thank you.”

Murasakibara left without waiting. When he arrived there, he saw Rakuzan’s coach waiting. The man frowned seeing the two teens.

“Murasakibara-kun? Himuro-kun? What are you doing here?”

“Sir. Did you have news about Aka-chin? Have you seen the doctor yet?” demanded Atsushi ignoring his question.

“Not yet. He’s still with the doctor, I guess. I’m waiting.”

“Was he conscious in the ambulance? Did he talk or something? Was he in pain?”

Shirogane was a bit disoriented by Murasakibara’s question: first because the way he looked concerned was surprising knowing Akashi wasn’t his captain anymore and wasn’t even in his team, second because it didn’t look like a friend’s concern…

Himuro was a bit embarrassed because at this rhythm, the man would notice Atsushi was more than a friend for Akashi…if it wasn’t already done. But who could blame him to be worried for his boyfriend?

“He was conscious in the ambulance but still knocked so he couldn’t really talk. They gave him something for the pain during the road. The medical team told me his injury didn’t look serious but he would probably need stitches. They’re going to do x-ray to be sure he doesn’t suffer from a severe head trauma or something…” he explained calmly.

“I see…thank you.” The tall teen went in the corridor, facing the entrance of the sector. He wanted to be close to be sure to catch a doctor at the second he would put a foot here.

The coach looked at Himuro. “I didn’t know you guys were so close to Akashi-kun…”

“I came with Atsushi. But I don’t know Akashi-kun more than that. Atsushi is very close to him since he used to be his captain at Teiko and they’re good friends since that time, so he got really worried when he saw him fall…”

“Yes…like all of us.” The man sighed and went back to his seat.

“May I ask you something, Sir?”

“What is it?”

“On the court…Akashi-kun was incredible, as always, so…is he like this too during training?”

“I’m not sure I should talk about this with you since you’re our opponent…”

“I’m not looking for information to use it against you.”

“You said you didn’t know Akashi-kun more than that…”

“I’m asking this more for Atsushi than for myself, Sir. Besides, whatever you could say won’t help me to defeat him if we have to play against Rakuzan.”

“Yes, you’re right…” the man looked at Atsushi. “He’s totally different during the training. Each time I see him on the court during a game, I can’t recognize the same boy…I don’t understand what’s going on…”

“Did you try to talk about this with him?”

“I did…and I planned to not let him play for today…”

“May I ask you why?”

“Because I was concerned for his physical condition…I didn’t want to see him pushing himself to that extreme again as he did last week.”

“Then, why did you change your mind?”

“Akashi-kun asked me. It looked really important to him and it would have been unfair since it’s thanks to him that we’re leading the competition…”

“So…now, you regret it, right?”

“How could I not regret it? We all want to win but not this way.”

Thirty minutes later, a doctor opened the door and reached the corridor. He got caught immediately by Murasakibara.

“Excuse me, Sir. How is Akashi Seijuro please?”

Shirogane and Himuro joined them.

“We’re about to do x-ray for his head but he just missed the fracture of the brow arch. It could have been worse. The trauma on this zone is significant but not severe, nothing is broken but we made seven stitches. I need to have the results of the x-rays for his head just to be sure there’s no other unseen injury which could be fatal later, so if there’s nothing, he can leave tonight.”

Atsushi sighed, relieved. “Is he conscious now?”

“Yes. He’s alright and he’s perfectly fine. He just has to wear a bandage for at least six days until we remove the stitches. He’s forced to keep his right eye close with this bandage so physical activities are prohibited for the week.”

“Will it leave a scar?” demanded Atsushi.

“No. He just needs to change the bandage and disinfect his injury every day.”

“Can we see him just a minute please?”

“We’re bringing him to the x-ray so you have to wait.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Bowed Shirogane.

Atsushi and Himuro did the same thing and let the man leaving. Atsushi didn’t move from his position while Shirogane and Himuro went back to the waiting room. Tastuya had tried to drag Atsushi with them, but he had refused.

His cell phone rang and he apologized to Shirogane before leaving outside to take the call.

“Taiga.”

_“Tatsuya! Where are you?”_

“I’m with Atsushi at the hospital. We took a taxi after they brought Akashi-kun with the ambulance.”

_“I’m on the road with Kuroko and his friends. We are in the bus. Do you have some news about Akashi?”_

“We just talked to the doctor. He almost got a fracture of the brow arch but he missed it…”

_“Oh…it looks serious…”_

“They made seven stitches and he has to keep a bandage on his right eye for at least a week.”

“I see…”

“ I don’t think he would be in condition to play next week…the competition is over for him…”

_“Have you seen him?”_

“Not yet. They’re making x-ray for his head to be sure he has no cranial trauma, so we’re waiting.”

_“How is Murasakibara?”_

“He’s terribly concerned. I never saw him so nervous before…”

_“It’s understandable…we’ll join you there. I think we would arrive in one hour, maybe less…”_

“Ok. I’ll be waiting for you then.”

_“See you.”_

When Tatsuya ended his conversation, he noticed a group walking to the entrance. The rest of Rakuzan’s team just had arrived. They hadn’t noticed Himuro who followed them to join Atsushi. They all joined the coach who explained them the situation. Himuro didn’t disturb them and reached Atsushi’s side, when he saw Reo leaving the group and walking in the same direction.

“Murasakibara-kun.”

“Mibu-chin…sorry, I didn’t call you. I just saw the doctor about one minute ago and…”

“The coach already told us everything. Don’t worry, it’s ok.”

“Thanks for understanding…”

Reo smiled and comforted Murasakibara stroking his shoulder. “He’s alright, Murasakibara-kun. Don’t look so sad or Sei-chan would feel guilty to see you this way…”

“You’re right, Mibu-chin…I’m still so shocked…when I saw he didn’t get up, I feared the worst…” his voice was shaking. He didn’t want to cry in public.

“I understand. I felt the same way…Sei-chan is my precious friend but he’s more than that for you...” he held him his bag. “I guess you two were supposed to pass the weekend together so I better give you his bag.”

“How did you know?”

“We’re going back to Kyoto this evening but Sei-chan said he wouldn’t leave with us. I knew you two passed the last weekend together so that’s not surprising…” smiled Reo.

“Is it causing troubles to Aka-chin in your team?”

“No…but they aren’t blind. They all suspect him to have a girlfriend, but it’s getting a bit obvious each time you two are seen together…Eikichi and Kotaro noticed it, so you should clear the air after that…”

“I know. I’m not sure Aka-chin really wants to tell them so…”

“He doesn’t really care to let them know. I suppose he doesn’t want people think that your relationship would interfere in the competition, that’s all. It would be difficult if the two of you have to play against each other.”

“I know…thanks for your help, Mibu-chin.”

“I should be the one to thank you, Murasakibara-kun, to take care of Sei-chan that well…” replied Reo with a melancholic expression. “I’m glad to see he is so loved by you…”

“Do you like him that much?”

“I told you: there’s nothing romantic in my relationship with Sei-chan. But I owe him a lot.”

Tatsuya joined them. He saluted Reo and looked at Atsushi.

“Taiga called me. They’re on the road to visit Akashi-kun.”

“Ok…”

Reo waved at them. “I better go back with my teammates. Thanks, guys.”

“Thank you Mibu-chin.”

Atsushi was walking and walking around. He had enough to wait for Akashi’s x-ray results. Besides, he was uncomfortable to be with Akashi’s teammates. They never stopped fixing him, trying to understand the reason of his presence here and his concern. Reo didn’t tell them anything and pretended to know nothing about them.

“We better go outside, Atsushi. They’re watching you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Please. It’s better for all of us…come with me just for a moment. It would help you to cool your head.”

Atsushi agreed reluctantly and left with Himuro to have some fresh air. When they arrived outside, Atsushi was already fixing the corridor to be sure to not miss the doctor.

“Atsushi, relax. They told you he was alright.”

“How could I relax? Would you relax if it was Kaga-chin at Aka-chin’s place??”

Tatsuya regretted his words. Of course it was normal to be that concerned for his boyfriend.

“My hands are still shaking…I can’t erase this picture of Aka-chin falling loudly face against the floor…when I saw he didn’t get up, I thought…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Atsushi, it’s over now. Akashi-kun is alright…” His friend tried to reassure him the best way he could.

“I know…” Atsushi sat on a bench and breathed slowly.

“Guys!”

They both lifted their head and saw Kuroko, Kagami, Takao, Midorima, Satsuki, Kise and Aomine walking to them.

“Hi! So? Have you seen Sei-chan? Is he alright?” asked Satsuki.

“We’re still waiting but the doctor said he was ok…” replied Himuro.

Aomine who was the last one joining looked hesitant. He walked closer to Murasakibara.

“Murasakibara…”

The tall teen didn’t even take the time to give him a look that he rose on his feet and punched Aomine violently. The tanned boy fell on his back, the mouth bleeding. Kise, Satsuki and Kuroko went to help him, while Midorima, Kagami, Himuro and Takao were trying to restrain Murasakibara.

“Atsushi! Stop it!”

“HOW DARE YOU COMING HERE AFTER WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HIM???” roared Murasakibara.

“He did nothing to Akashicchi and you saw it! It was an accident!!” replied Kise, trying to defend his boyfriend.

“Dai-chan? Are you ok?”

Aomine stayed quiet, wiping the blood of his mouth.

“Nothing?? Are you kidding me, Ki-chin?” shouted Atsushi. “Aka-chin almost got a fracture of the brow arch. He could have lost his eye because of his fall and you tell me he did nothing?!!”

“Don’t blame Aomine-kun for this, Murasakibara-kun. He didn’t provoke Akashi-kun’s fall. I know you’re worried for him but it doesn’t mean you can make Aomine-kun responsible of what happened.” Said Kuroko.

“Yes he’s responsible…” replied Atsushi. “He provoked Aka-chin’s fall…and he knows it.”

“Come on, man! It was an accident and…” began to say Kagami.

“He knows what he did. That’s why he doesn’t deny it.”

“…” Midorima seemed to have understood before everybody what Murasakibara was saying. Actually, he didn’t talk about the fall, but the conversation Akashi and Aomine had before the game started. So he knew Murasakibara was right. What happened was Aomine’s fault.

Aomine fixed Atsushi in the eyes but remained quiet. He knew what he meant and he didn’t deny it. He regretted it but he also understood Murasakibara wouldn’t listen to his apologies in his state. He would feel the same at his place.

“You’re unfair, Muracchi…” said Kise. “We all cherish our friendship with Akashicchi. Being his boyfriend doesn’t make you feel more concerned than us…”

“Yes it does…because I don’t have any other goal to make Aka-chin happy. Didn’t you get it already? I don’t fucking care about the Winter cup! Of course I want to win as all of you, I hate losing! But there’s no choice to do between the victory and Aka-chin!”

“…”

“I can’t ask you the same…and I don’t think it would be Aka-chin’s wish anyway.” He glared at Aomine. “But HE had another goal today…so even if he did nothing physical, he pushed Aka-chin…and I can’t forgive him for that.”

Atsushi decided to go back inside, leaving the group with Tatsuya.

Back to the waiting room, Atsushi noticed Rakuzan’s players and coach weren’t there anymore, which meant they allowed them to visit Akashi. He cursed himself to have listened to Himuro because he wanted to be the first one to see him. He waited a few minutes when he saw them coming back.

Shirogane approached. “Murasakibara-kun.”

“How is he?”

“He’s alright. They found nothing in the x-ray, so he’s leaving tonight.”

“Good…” sighed Atsushi.

“Akashi-kun told us he had plans with you and your former teammates from Teiko this weekend so he doesn’t come back with us to Kyoto.”

“Yes…they’re outside. They just have arrived.”

“So can we leave him to you, please?”

“Of course…”

“Make sure he takes some rest and doesn’t try to practice please.”

“I will.”

“Good. Mibuchi-kun gave you his bag so since we just visited him, we’re leaving now. Thanks to have come so fast.”

“Thank you. Have a good trip and congratulations for you game today.”

Reo smiled at him but the other teammates just remained quiet and left without a word. No one was blind; it wasn’t just a question of friendship.

Atsushi waited for their departure to visit Akashi. He pushed the doors at the entrance of the sector B and asked to a nurse where Akashi’s room was. When he got the information, he reached the last room at the end of the corridor on the right. He knocked at the door and came in.

“Aka-chin?”

The red hair was lying on his back, a large bandage covering his right eye. He was still wearing his basketball clothes soaked with blood.

“Atsushi.”

The tall teen moved closer, uncertain to be ready to face his lover in his state. He just hugged him, avoiding his eyes and to look at his face.

“Sorry, I have made you worried again…I’m alright now.”

“Yes…I talked with the doctor. I’m so relieved…”

Akashi stroked the back of his hair. “I know…” he said laughing. “The doctor mentioned a tall man literally jumped on him with his questions about my state…so I knew he was talking about you before he describes you…”

Atsushi released him from his embrace and stared at him. Akashi was back to his true-self, with the same gentle and kind affection. The purple hair looked at his bandage and caressed his cheek.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. I’m still under the local anesthesia. But I have to change my bandage every day. It should be healed for my next game.”

“What are you talking about? There’s no way I would let you play again in your condition! Your health first!”

“The doctor told you there’s nothing serious, right? So…” But Atsushi cut him again.

“Aka-chin. I’ll say once: even if I have to tie you to your bed, I won’t let you play until you're completely healed. Understood?”

The red hair laughed. “Let’s skip this subject for tonight. I’m waiting for my prescription and we’ll leave this place.”

“Ok. We better take the closest hotel from the hospital in the case of you would feel bad…”

“I already booked a room for us in the city center a week ago. We’ll take a taxi.”

“Are you sure that…”

“Yes. I apologize. I ruined our plans for the weekend. I wanted to bring you to Osaka tomorrow but…”

“Don’t apologize please. It’s alright. As long as Aka-chin is safe and healthy, I’m happy. I just want to bring you to the hotel to let you rest.”

“Would you be my personal nurse for this weekend, Atsushi?” joked Akashi. 

“It would be an honor!”

They kissed each other laughing. Now they were together again, everything would be fine.

The doctor came back a few minutes later with Akashi’s prescription and gave him the authorization to leave the hospital. Akashi was still a bit hesitant walking because his vision was blurred and the effects of the anesthesia were lasting, so he held Murasakibara’s arm with his hands to have some support.

“Are you ok? If you can’t walk, I can carry you…”

“You’re adorable, Atsushi, but it would be a bit embarrassing in public, don’t you think?”

“I want to be sure you can stand on your feet…”

Actually, Akashi was feeling really tired. After his tiring match, he had no strength left and since he had a blurred vision because of his right eye, it was hard to walk by himself.

“Just lend me your arm.”

“Let me hold you by the waist. It would be easier for you to walk this way.” Atsushi enrolled his arm around Akashi’s hips.

“Ok…”

When they passed the doors, they got face to face with their friends.

“Sei-chan!!” called Satsuki.

“Oh…Momoi, guys. What are you doing here?” demanded Akashi surprised.

“We came to visit you! We were worried for you.” replied Momoi.

“It wasn’t necessary but I appreciate your kindness. Thank you.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Midorima.

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.”

“Himuro-san told us they made you some stitches. When would you remove it?” asked Takao.

“In a week. It’s not as big as it looks. I’ll be healed soon.”

“Then, take the time to rest Akashi-kun.” Said Kuroko.

“I will. Thank you for coming.” Akashi saw Aomine and Kise a bit apart from the group and walked to them. He felt Atsushi was trying to stop him squeezing his hand but it didn’t work.

“Ryota.”

“I’m relieved to see you’re alright, Akashicchi.”

“Thank you.” He fixed his attention on Aomine who looked a bit depressed. He didn’t avoid his eyes thought.

“Thank you for this game, Daiki. I hope we could play together again.” He held his hand to him but Aomine didn’t take it. Akashi felt a bit hurt but didn’t add anything. “Well, forgive me for my rudeness, guys, but I’m exhausted and I really need to rest so we’ll take our leave now.”

“Sure. Take it easy and rest.” Said Himuro.

“Thanks again.” Akashi bowed to everybody.

“Let’s go Aka-chin.”

* * *

Atsushi and Seijuro reached the nearest taxi station and waited. Akashi felt a bit hurt by Aomine’s rejection when he proposed a hand shaking. After ten minutes waiting, they got a taxi and reached their hotel. On the road, Akashi let his head rest on Atsushi’s shoulder. The other teen was holding his hand in silence.

They arrived in front of their hotel and took the key for their bedroom. When Atsushi opened the door, he was amazed by the luxury place.

“Whoa!”

“Don’t you like the place?” asked Akashi worried when he saw Atsushi’s expression.

“Not at all, Aka-chin! It’s just so big and luxurious…”

“I wanted us to be conformable with a balcony and a good view on the city…usually, the club pays for the hotel and the transport so we sleep in cheapest hotels, so since it’s just the two of us, I wanted something more comfy.”

“That’s perfect. But I’m a bit uncomfortable to let you pay for this…”

“Don’t. Money doesn’t matter to me. It’s not a big deal.”

Atsushi came closer and massaged Akashi’s temples gently with his fingers before kissing him.

“Should I prepare you a bath? You need to relax.”

Akashi felt a bit nervous. He didn’t want to let Atsushi see his body. The other man got what he was thinking and reassured him.

“I’ve no intention to ask you or try anything, Aka-chin, so don’t worry. I can control myself, you know?”

“I believe in you. Don’t imagine…”

Atsushi cut him. “You have nothing to justify. We’re not in hurry, ok? I can wait. As long as you need it, I’ll wait for you to be ready. Besides, you’re not in the best condition to do anything. I just want to help you to wash yourself, that’s all…”

“I’m not disabled, Atsushi. I can do it alone.”

“I know…” the purple hair blushed.

Akashi regretted his words but on the other side, he couldn’t let Atsushi seeing him naked…he would ask him questions and he would understand the situation.

“Atsushi…can I ask you something please?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I need my medication and the bandage for tomorrow so since there’s a pharmacy in front of the hotel, could you go for me please?”

“Yes. Of course. Give me your prescription.”

Akashi looked for the document in his bag and held it to Atsushi with his identity card and some money.

“Take some food for the both of us for tonight. My apologies but I’m really tired and even if I would love to treat you for dinner outside, i…”

“I know. Don’t apologize. Is there anything in particular you’d like to eat?”

“Never mind, I’ll eat like you. Don’t bring tofu, it’s not necessary.”

“Ok…”

Akashi kissed him and smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’ll come back soon. Just rest and wait for me to take your shower. I don’t want to see you wetting your bandage or losing your balance in the shower if you’re alone.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“Good.” Murasakibara dragged Akashi to the bed and made him lie on his back. He even took his shoes off. “Have some rest.” He kissed his forehead and left.

Seijuro sighed, exhausted after his departure. His whole body hurt…

* * *

At the opposite side of the city.

Kise and Aomine had taken a room too in Nara. They were supposed to have their first date, but after what happened to Akashi and the fight between Aomine and Murasakibara, the mood wasn’t great. Kise had thought about this date during days and was so excited…but now, he was depressed. They even didn’t go to the restaurant and just picked something on their way before reaching their hotel. They didn’t talk much.

Aomine was icy cold. His defeat was hard to accept, especially knowing he couldn’t have scored even once against Akashi. Plus, there was this incident with Murasakibara…He felt guilty for Akashi.

They arrived in their hotel and closed the door behind them.

“Daicchi? I’m gonna make tea. Do you want some?”

“Sure.”

“Ok…” Kise went to the small kitchen and boiled some water.

Aomine was sitting at the edge of the bed and looked at the ground with dead eyes. He had enough and joined Kise in the kitchen. He grabbed him by the waist and kissed him in the neck, surprising him.

“Daicchi?”

“I want you.”

Kise forgot the tea and gave himself to Aomine. He understood the tanned boy needed comfort. He would grant his wish and would satisfy him as much as he wanted to make him forget his pain. Aomine devoured his lover's ’mouth and carried him to the bathroom. They both ended in the shower and made love there during hours. Aomine was insatiable. Kise was fortunate to have increased his stamina because he really needed some with his lover…

During all the time their bodies expressed their love for each other, nobody talked. They were looking for pleasure, of course, but there was also a need to release the tension and the stress they got these last days…it was also a way to communicate for the two lovers to explain their distress and disappointment.

They went to bed and hugged each other, falling asleep. Again, they didn’t exchange even a single word. It wasn’t necessary.

But none of them managed to find sleep. Kise opened the eyes in the middle of the night and saw Aomine, elbows on the window, fixing the city. He got up and hugged his boyfriend’s waist from behind, kissing his back and shoulders tenderly.

“Can’t sleep?”

“No…did I wake you up?”

“Not really…”

They were both still naked so they started to get cold. They went back to bed, under the blanket. Kise lied against Aomine’s chest, putting his head on his chest and massaging his stomach. The other boy was brushing his hair, fixing the ceiling.

“Ryota…”

“What is it, Daicchi?”

“…”

Kise understood Aomine wanted to tell him something but he couldn’t find the strength to say it. He lifted his body to sit and faced Aomine who did the same thing, pressing this back against the headboard of the bed.

“Daicchi…tell me. You can tell me everything.”

“…” Aomine was holding his hands. He was looking for comfort. “What I did to Akashi earlier was bad…”

“You feel guilty because of what Muracchi said? But you’ve done nothing wrong, Daicchi and…”

“Yes I did.”

“You didn’t push him. It was an accident. I was there. I saw everything as everybody.”

“I wasn’t talking about the fall. Of course I didn’t push him…but Murasakibara was right. I provoked his fall.”

“Why do you mean?”

“You saw me talking with him before the game, right?”

“Yes. What did you say to him?”

“Something I shouldn’t have said…”

“Like what?”

“…” Aomine was ashamed. “I was very upset against him thinking about the way he treated you and…when he told me he was happy we were dating and talked about you as if nothing happened, I got mad…”

“Daicchi…what did you say to him?”

Aomine found the strength to look at him. “I told him he was sick…”

Kise had the same expression on his face now.

“I told him he would hurt Atsushi because it would be just a question of time before he switched again because he was sick…”

“Daicchi…”

“I know. That was a low card…”

“What did he reply?”

“At the beginning, he looked angry and hurt…and after that, his aura completely changed. I’m not sure but…”

“But?”

“But I think…I provoked this switch of personality this time.”

“He was already changing during his first game against Haizaki…”

“But he was different. I’ve never gone that far during a game. I pushed myself beyond my own limits. I didn’t know I couldn’t go that far…”

“I saw that. You were just incredible…”

“But he was stronger. When you told me last week, I didn’t want to believe in you…but whatever I could do, he was always stronger than me…it was never enough.”

“You did your best, Daicchi. I know you didn’t want to hurt him saying those mean things…”

“No…”

“Huh?”

“I did want it.”

“…”

“I wanted to hurt him…and I told him other awful things like he wasn’t better than Haizaki and the only difference there was between them was that Haizaki always knew he was a son of bitch compared to him…” Aomine stared at him with the shameful expression. “Akashi provoked me saying you just had to be stronger if I wanted to see you winning against him…I lost my cool. I know it wasn’t the best thing to tell him…”

“It was definitely the worst thing to say to him knowing his state, Daicchi…”

“I know.”

Kise kissed him. “You did it for me so I’m not mad at you…”

“It doesn’t change anything. I didn’t avenge you and I dragged him in the stupid game of pride until he hurt himself…”

“You overpowered him when he fell…”

“…”

“We all saw that. It was unpredictable, Daicchi…stop blaming yourself.”

“He will get over it for his injury. I’m not worried about this…”

“So? What is it then?”

“Ryota…what I woke up in him wasn’t human…”

“I saw that…”

“You saw but you weren’t confronted to this. I’ve never played against someone that strong before…even when we confronted Jabberwock. Akashi was an indescribable monster…”

“But he looked to be normal when we saw him at the hospital…”

“If he switches again using this personality, I don’t think he would be able to come back “safe”…even with Atsushi’s help. He’s sicker than we imagined…what I’ve done just caused more damages to his mental health…”

Kise hugged his boyfriend against his chest. “Don’t blame yourself, Daicchi…we’ll find a way to help him. I just hope you and Muracchi would make it up soon.”

“Atsushi has the right to be mad…”

“He didn’t have the right to hit you…” Kise caressed Aomine’s hair tenderly. “Daicchi, listen: what is done is done. I don’t think you’re responsible of what happened tonight and I don’t say that to make you feel better. I mean it. There’s something wrong with Akashicchi since the beginning so don’t blame yourself. He wasn’t even mad at you, remember?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s ok…I’ll be always on your side anyway.”

“You better be!”

They laughed, smiling at each other and kissed again. Kise succeeded to comfort his boyfriend. It wasn’t the date he imagined for their first time, but it was better than nothing because he gave to Aomine was he needed the most at this precise moment: love and comfort.

* * *

When Atsushi came back, Akashi was on the bed, resting. He looked tired but wasn’t sleeping.

“I’m back, Aka-chin.”

“Welcome back.” the red hair raised to sit but he was holding his head.

“Are you alright?”

“My head hurts…”

“Take some painkillers.” Atsushi held him a box of medication and filled a glass with water before giving it to him. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

Akashi went back to his position, trying to close his eyes to relax.

“I’ll prepare you something to eat.”

“Thank you…I’ll take a shower while you’re cooking.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some help?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

Akashi went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stripped and faced the big mirror. His body was still wearing the traces of his physical abuses…

_“I would never be able to face Atsushi with this body…I can’t avoid him eternally but if he sees me this way or if I let him touch me, even in the dark, he would notice my scars…”_

He went on the shower and began to wash himself. He took care to not wet his bandage and didn’t wash his hair. He was trying to get rid of his bad thoughts and his insecurity about his awful body…so he recalled Atsushi’s words.

_“Just be yourself with me, Aka-chin.”_

_The red hair laughed silently. “If I were myself, would you really stay by my side, Atsushi? I’m so weak…”_

During this time, Atsushi was cooking. He put all of his heart in this to be sure a good meal would cheer his lover up and also because he wanted to take care of Akashi’s health. He was wondering if they should talk about the game, about Aomine, about Kise…about his father.

_“Each time I try to make him talk, he always says the same thing…if I keep asking him, he would get mad…”_

Murasakibara felt lost. He had asked advices to everybody around him: Tatsuya, Reo, his friends of the generation of miracles, his mother…but nothing seemed to have worked. Trying to make him talk didn’t work, but waiting for him was unbearable…

_“He asked me to wait for him, so that means he trusts me; he wants to tell me…but I don’t understand what is stopping him…why 39 days? What would happen this day?”_

Atsushi was thinking and thinking again, forgetting his cooking…

_“I’ve no other choice to wait for him but it hurts…”_

“Atsushi?”

“Yes, Aka-chin?”

“Why are you spacing out? You’re burning your cooking…” said laughing Akashi who just joined him in the kitchen.

“Oh no!!” Atsushi tried to save the food he just burned…”Just in time! I’ll take the burned part…thanks for telling me, I was lost in my thoughts…”

“I saw that.”

Atsushi faced him after have finished his cooking and looked at him with sad eyes. Akashi approached and put his hand on his heart, smiling.

“You should go take a shower before eating.”

Murasakibara felt the warmth of Akashi’s fingers on his heart. He covered his hand with his strong one and kept the same position a few minutes, in silence.

“Ok.”

He left for the bathroom and took his shower quickly before joining Akashi in the living room. The other man was watching the tv without interest.

“I’m done. Wanna eat now?” proposed Murasakibara.

“Sure. I already set the table.”

They sat in front of each other and began to eat. “Itadakimasu.”

Akashi seemed to enjoy Murasakibara’s cooking since he finished his meal. He looked calm and peaceful. During the dinner, he kept the same peaceful and happy expression on his face. They didn’t talk much but enjoyed each other company in silence. Atsushi observed him, trying to see if Akashi was forcing himself or if he was just happy to be with there with him…and he couldn’t decide.

In fact, Akashi was wearing his usual mask to hide his weakness. With the time, he improved his poker-face. It didn’t work with everyone, but Atsushi was naïve, so it worked with him. But he was also happy…very happy. With Atsushi, he felt safe. It was as if he was in a bubble, just with him, apart from the rest of the world, protected from everything, from everyone…Atsushi never expected anything from him. He was always asking what Akashi wanted and never asked anything in return.

_“I don’t deserve him…”_

**_“Yes you do.”_ **

_“He’s so adorable and tender with me…I feel so happy…”_

**_“Then, just enjoy. Forget everything when you’re by his side. He’s your refuge.”_ **

“Aka-chin?”

“Yes?”

“What do you want for dessert? I know you don’t like to eat a lot before sleeping so I bought a cake and some fruits…”

“I will have a fruit please.”

“Sure.”

Atsushi held him some litchis and slices of pineapples. “Thank you. Your cooking was delicious.”

“Ah…really?” blushed Atsushi.

“Yes. Do you cook often?”

“Not often. Just when I want to eat something special. Mom is busy at work so I don’t want to bother her with difficult receipts…”

“You’re talented.”

“Thank you…but it wasn’t that hard to cook.”

“I’m incapable to do such a thing.”

“But Aka-chin is talented in so many other things…”

Seijuro felt his heart beating faster. Atsushi had always a nice word for him…when his father was just pointing his failures.

****

**_“Don’t cry.”_ **

_“I’m so happy…”_

“Aka- chin?”

“I’m sorry…did you say something?”

“No. You looked just thoughtful…”

“Ah…yes.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Seijuro smiled. “You.”

“?”

“I was thinking about you…about the way you make me feel each time we talk.”

“Did I say something…stupid?”

“No. It’s just the opposite. You make me forget everything…because you never have a bad word about me, so it makes me happy…even if I don’t ask you to be that praised, you know?”

“I just say what I think, that’s all.”

“I know…that’s why I’m so happy by your side. I can feel your love just looking into your eyes…”

Atsushi took Seijuro’s hand and held it gently.

“I don’t want to ask too much but…” demanded Akashi blushing.

“Yes?”

“Could you…help me to wash my hair please? I didn’t want to get my bandage wet in the shower so…”

“I’d love to.” Smiled Atsushi.

They both went in the bathroom and Seijuro sat on the floor, pressing his back against the wall of the bathtub. Atsushi went above him and leant his head back gently. When his red hair got wet, the other boy used some shampoo and began to massage his lover’s hair gently. Akashi just relaxed and closed his eyes to enjoy every sensation on his body. Atsushi looked relieved to see his boyfriend so relaxed and continued to massage his head to make him feel good. After some minutes, Akashi opened his eyes and stared at his man. He could stay like this forever…

“I’ll rinse your hair.”

“Ok…”

The water washed the shampoo and Atsushi used again his hand to get rid of the last traces of soap in the hair. His long fingers were brushing the red hair smoothly. It was surprising to see such a tall and strong man being so soft and gentle.

Murasakibara enjoyed this time but he knew at this rhythm he would succumb to the temptation to touch Akashi more. He lied when he said he could control himself. Yes he could, but when Akashi was doing this face, it was harder…he didn’t noticed his lover was feeling the same way and he had to squeeze his tights to hide his erection.

The purple hair took a towel and helped Akashi to get up before drying his hair. When he had done, he didn’t resist stealing a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They went back to the room and after have watched the tv without entertainment, they decided to go to bed. It had been a long day and they were exhausted, especially Akashi. They fell asleep in each other arms comfortably. But even in Atsushi’s arms, Akashi couldn’t escape from his torments. He was thinking about his last game and about Aomine…

**_“Does it recall you something?”_ **

_“?”_

**_“Aomine refused your hand…the same way you refused Midorima’s one after your victory against Shūtoku.”_ **

_“This was a different context.”_

**_“I don’t think so. Midorima accepted his defeat and just wanted to congratulate you. You rejected his friendship and the respect he had for you.”_ **

_“Are you with or against me?”_

**_“That’s not the point here.”_ **

_“So where is the point?”_

**_“Aomine rejected your friendship because you humiliated both him and his lover.”_ **

_“What should I have done?”_

**_“For Ryota, it was to please your father, but what about Daiki? Was it just for this reason?”_ **

_“He said…I was sick.”_

**_“And so? That’s not a scoop.”_ **

_“He said I would hurt Atsushi…because I was sick…”_

**_“And do you think he’s wrong?”_ **

_“Yes he’s wrong! I would never hurt Atsushi! You know I lo…”_

**_“You’re already hurting Atsushi, Seijuro.”_ **

_“…is this so bad to date someone I cherish…even if I’m not completely normal?”_

**_“That’s not what I said.”_ **

_“Don’t I have the right to be happy and to be loved too?”_

**_“Yes you do.”_ **

_“So…why are you saying I’m hurting him?”_

**_“Don’t you remember what he told you? When you feel bad, he feels bad.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“It weren’t just words in a love confession. It’s a statement. He’s feeling your pain. Each time you heart cries, his own one hurts the same way.”_ **

_“I don’t want to hurt him…but…”_

**_“But you don’t want to give up on him neither, right?”_ **

_“Yes…but if it’s necessary, I will…”_

**_“It’s not necessary. You just have to become stronger. If nothing can hurt you anymore, he won’t suffer.”_ **

_“I don’t want to lose him…”_

**_“So stop wondering if you did good. You did what you had to do.”_ **

_“But…do I start to take Atsushi away from the others?”_

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

_“Atsushi is my everything…but the more I stay with him, the more I become addicted to him and possessive…”_

**_“Are you talking about Aomine?”_ **

_“I don’t want to see him hating his friends because of me…”_

**_“His friends? They are also yours you know?”_ **

_“No…I’m losing them, one after another. I already lost Ryota, then Daiki…”_

**_“The fact you defeated them doesn’t mean you lost their friendship.”_ **

_“I broke something with them and it won’t stop. One day or another, I would have to face Tetsuya, Shintaro…and I will lose them too. It hurts…”_

**_“They will understand if you tell them.”_ **

_“It’s too late…I went too far to apologize…”_

**_“So…you’re scared to play against Atsushi, right?”_ **

_“I didn’t tell him when we talked about this earlier, but…yes. I’m scared.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I’m terrified.”_

**_“Atsushi doesn’t care about the Winter Cup. He just cares about you.”_ **

_“That’s the problem! If he doesn’t play against me, he would ruin his team’s chances to win and they would be angry against him.”_

**_“Relax.”_ **

_“I would force him to choose between his teammates, his friends and me…”_

**_“Are you afraid about his choice?”_ **

_“No…I know he would choose me. But if he does that, I would take him away from everything, from everyone. That’s not what I want.”_

**_“Atsushi is big enough to make his own choices.”_ **

_“Daiki was right…I’m going to hurt him…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

But Akashi started to breathe heavily. He needed air. But in this position, he just couldn’t show to Atsushi how much he was stressed, so he took care to get slowly and softly to reach the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and tried to find air again. The panic attacks were frequent these last days and he didn’t know how to calm down by himself.

_“I can’t stop shaking…”_

He washed his face with cold water to cool him down but nothing worked.

_“Atsushi…forgive me…Atsushi…”_

“Aka-chin…open the door please.”

Seijuro who got lost in his thoughts went back to the reality when he heard Atsushi knocking and calling his name through the door.

“I-It’s ok, Atsushi. I’m alright…” lied Akashi with a trembling voice.

“Open the door please.”

“I’m in the toilets, ok? Can I have some privacy without worrying you?” asked Akashi upset to see Atsushi wasn’t leaving alone when he absolutely didn’t want to be seen this way.

“I know you’re not peeing or something. You just hid in the bathroom to cry. Unlock the door.”

“What are you saying? Should I let the door wide open to please you?” Akashi’s attempts were desperate. He didn’t sound convincing even for himself.

“Aka-chin. You begged me to not ask you anything, so I accepted. I accepted it but you have no idea how much it hurts to see you suffering and to remain so useless. I won’t ask. I won’t even say a single word if that’s what you want. But I refuse to let you endure this alone. You don’t have to speak, or to hide your pain; So for the last time, open the door.”

“Atsushi…please. Just go back to bed. I need to be alone.” Begged Akashi who started to cry.

“You need everything but to be alone right now. If you want to cry, let me hold you.”

“Atsushi…”

“Unlock the door or I’ll break it. Aka-chin.”

After minutes of hesitation, Akashi finally unlocked the door and faced his lover. He was shaking and crying. Atsushi opened his strong arms and hugged him against his chest. Seijuro broke in tears and let it go in his arms. He was so desperate…

Atsushi didn’t pronounce even a single word. He knew Akashi wasn’t in condition to speak and he wouldn’t. He accepted to not ask anything. He just gave the comfort his lover needed desperately. But after have cried all the tears he had, Seijuro didn’t calm down and was starting to feel sick again. He became pale and nauseous so he broke the hug and rushed to the toilets to throw up.

Murasakibara stared at him, worried, but never left his side. He was rubbing his back softly to help him to relax. When Akashi was finally done, he could barely stay on his feet.

“I’ll bring you back to bed.” Atsushi was about to carry him when Akashi stopped him.

“Let me wash my mouth first…”

“Ok.”

Seijuro brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth with water before going back to bed with Atsushi. They lied down against each other, but Seijuro was still breathing fast. He calmed down when he felt Atsushi’s hand on his heart and his eyes staring at him with love and concern.

“I’m here. Just try to relax.”

“A-Atsushi…”

“It’s ok, Aka-chin. I’m here, so please, don’t hide.”

“Yes…you’re here.” Seijuro closed his eyes, feeling Atsushi’s presence.

“I’ll always be there for you. I’ll never leave you.”

“Will you stay by my side forever? Really?”

“Forever. I promise.”

Akashi finally found peace hearing those words. His insecurity vanished. Atsushi was by his side. He would protect him. The world could hate him, it didn’t matter as long as Atsushi loved him, he needed nothing more.


	20. I can’t loose

The next morning.

Atsushi woke up first. Actually, he didn’t sleep much and passed the rest of the night watching Akashi sleeping. He was so worried for him that he even checked his pulse and watched if he breathed normally in his sleep. He kept him by his side, hugging his fragile body.

“ _He’s getting sicker and weaker each passing day_ …” thought with sadness Atsushi brushing his lover’s hair. “ _It’s not a bad thing he got this injury during his game with Mine-chin after all. This way, he could rest now the competition is over for him…”_

“Good morning, Atsushi…”murmured Akashi kissing his chest.

“Morning Aka-chin. How are you feeling?”

“I feel really better than yesterday.”

“Good…”

Seijuro lifted his body to go on the top of his boyfriend and sat on his thighs. Atsushi raised a bit to press his back against the headboard of the bed. When their eyes met, Atsushi could see Akashi seemed to feel better. There was no trace of sadness or pain anymore, but just a genius smile.

“Atsushi…about yesterday, i…” but he got cut by the purple hair who silenced him, pressing his fingers on his lips.

“Stop.”

“…”

“I don’t want to hear your apologies anymore, Aka-chin. I told you to not hide your feelings with me and to be yourself when we are together. You have the right to be sad or to feel bad.”

“I know what I ask is unfair…”

“I want you to see a doctor today.”

“It’s not necessary. I’m fine now. It was just the stress and…”

“I’m scared to touch you.”

“?”

“Each time I hug you, I’m scared to hurt you. You became so thin that I could break your bones just with a hug. It’s obvious you’re not feeling fine mentally, but it also affects your physical condition and I can’t accept it anymore.”

“I’m not that fragile.”

“You’re right. You’re strong…stronger than anybody.” Sighted Atsushi. “You don’t leave me the choice then.”

“What?”

“I won’t ask you what is wrong to put you in this state as I promised. But I refuse to see you suffering this way.”

Seijuro looked lost. “Atsushi…I don’t understand what you…”

“Let’s take care of your injury first.” Atsushi got up and took everything he needed to change the bandage. He went back to Akashi and removed the bandage.

“Tell me if it hurts, ok?”

“Ok.”

When he did it, Akashi opened slowly his right eye. He blinked several times because he needed to get used to the light after had kept it close for the entire night.

“How is it?”

“Awful…” said sadly Atsushi. “But the doctor told me it wouldn’t leave scars so it’s just a question of time.”

Seijuro looked down. His eye wouldn’t get a permanent scar, yes, but what about his body?

Atsushi kissed him gently. “Don’t worry. You’re still handsome even with this.”

“Would you still love me even with scars?” Actually, it wasn’t a question without interest. Akashi was wearing other scars on his body and he wondered if Atsushi would still desire him if he saw it.

“I love Aka-chin since the day I met him. There’s nothing which could make me stop loving you.”

Those words seemed to reassure him a bit. Atsushi would understand. He was so kind that after the shock, he wouldn’t mind. He would accept him the way he was. He was so impatient to end this…to tell him everything.

Murasakibara finished doing the bandage carefully and got up. They both dressed and left their hotel around 10:00.

“We should go somewhere to have breakfast. What do you want eat?” asked Akashi.

“…” Atsushi looked away.

“Atsushi?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“…” Akashi stared at him and understood something was wrong with him. “Atsushi…is it because you’re upset about me?”

“I’m not in the mood to enjoy food…but let’s go wherever you want. I’ll follow you.” smiled the tall teen.

“Ok…there’s a café there.”

“Let’s go.”

When they came in, they chose a table and Akashi ordered a black coffee with a croissant.

“Atsushi, are you sure you don’t want to eat something?”

“I’m ok. I won’t die because I skipped breakfast.” Laughed Murasakibara.

“But…is it because of me?”

Atsushi avoided his eyes and stared at the window.

“Atsushi. Look at me.”

The other teen obeyed and looked at him, keeping silent.

“Answer me.”

“It’s not _because_ of you.” he was playing with words. But his sentence seemed to mean _“I do it for you.”_

But Akashi could see Murasakibara was lying. He didn’t insist and thought maybe if he ate, he would be reassured and wouldn’t be mad at him anymore. So when Akashi’s order arrived, he ate his croissant and drank his coffee adding sugar when he usually drank it black. But Atsushi remained emotionless.

“So? Where do you want to go?” asked Murasakibara.

“I don’t know…we could visit Nara park or the Kofukuji.”

“It would be nice. I wanna see deers. Let’s do this!”

Later in the morning, they arrived in Nara park. They passed the rest of the day there since there were so many things to see (like museums and temples). Besides, Atsushi looked so happy to see and to feed the deer that Akashi took several pictures of him. But even if they passed a nice moment there, Atsushi was avoiding Akashi’s eyes. They talked less than during their previous date. Akashi was still bothered by what Atsushi told him earlier in the morning.

_“You don’t leave me the choice.”_

_“Why did he mean by that? Is he going to break up with me?” wondered Seijuro._

“Aka-chin! Come with me! I wanna take a picture with you and the baby deer there!” Atsushi was feeding him.

“I’m coming.”

They both posed for the picture smiling and moved away from the deer to let him go back to his mother.

“I love this place! We should go back here next time.” Said Murasakibara with happiness.

“Sure.”

He held his hand to Akashi and dragged him to another destination. “Let’s visit the national museum.”

“It’s almost lunch time. Aren’t you hungry?”

“No I’m fine. I’ll eat later. I wanna do everything before leaving. Let’s go!!”

Atsushi was hiding something behind this sudden enthusiasm. He wasn’t like this usually and Akashi noticed it but he said nothing and followed Atsushi everywhere he went. He enjoyed this day with him…but not as much as he expected.

Around 2:00, Atsushi checked his watch.

“I better go to the central station to buy my ticket.”

“It’s ok. I’ll buy a plane ticket for you. It would be faster to go back to Akita.” Proposed Akashi.

“Thank you, Aka-chin, but I prefer to take the train.”

“But…it’s longer. You would arrive late and you would be tired for school tomorrow…”

“I’m used to this. It’s not the first time I do the road.”

Akashi didn’t insist. It wasn’t a question of comfort if Atsushi refused to take the plane but a question of money. He didn’t want to let him buy a plane ticket for him.

“Don’t you want to spend time with me?” asked sadly Akashi.

Atsushi grabbed his face with his hands and kissed him. He didn’t care to be in public. He refused to let his lover thinking this way.

“I’d love to. If I could, I would never let you go…but I can’t stay any longer.”

“Yes you can. Let me buy a plane ticket and…”

“Aka-chin.”

Seijuro understood Atsushi already took his decision. He looked down again, fixing the ground with tears in the eyes.

“Come with me to the central station.”

They walked to their destination in silence. Akashi knew that they would split when they would arrive so he was praying naively that something could stop them…anything: a snowstorm, an earthquake…anything which could block them at Nara a bit longer…anything which could keep Atsushi by his side. But unfortunately for him, the weather was nice this day. They almost forgot it was winter.

When they arrived, Atsushi bought his ticket and waited for his departure. Akashi had left him for a few minutes and went back to him with a bag.

“What is it, Aka-chin?”

“Your lunch. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

“Oh…thanks.” He opened the bag and could see all what he liked, especially the Nerunerunerune candy. He smiled when he saw it. “You found the purple one?”

“Yes. It was the last one…”

“Thank you.”

Akashi was surprised to not see him eating. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m leaving in half an hour. I’ll eat in the train. What about you, Aka-chin?”

“I ate late this morning so I’m not hungry.”

“Ok…” Usually, Atsushi would have told him he needed to eat more but not this time.

“Spit it out.”

“Huh?”

“Say it.”

“What are you talking about, Aka-chin?”

“J-just stop this! I can see you’re mad at me. I know I ruined our date and I made you worried again for my health and all…just blame me and stop avoiding me this way.” Akashi was containing his tears.

Atsushi held his hands and smiled. “I’m not mad at you at all, Aka-chin.”

“Liar.”

“I had fun with you today. It was really nice. You didn’t ruin our date.”

“Why…are you so cold to me then?”

The tall boy dragged him close to hug him before giving him a passionate kiss. “Do I look that cold?”

“You know what I mean…”

Atsushi caressed Akashi’s hair gently, still smiling at him. “I love you. Don’t forget you’re the most important one to me.”

“I know that.”

“There’s not a single passing minute when I’m not thinking about Aka-chin. All I want is your happiness and I would do anything to give it to you.”

“I’m already happy enough to be with you; I don’t need anything else.”

They kissed again and said goodbye. Time had come to go back to their own city. Akashi bought a ticket to go back to Kyoto. Since he wasn’t far away from his hometown, he didn’t need to take a plane.

Waiting for his train, Atsushi saw a homeless man. The man kept his dignity despite the fact he had nothing. Atsushi looked for the Nerunerunerune candy and kept it in his pocket before reaching the man’s side. He gave him his bag full of food Akashi bought for him and left without waiting. Actually, he had planned to throw the food away so he was glad to give it to the man so it wouldn’t be wasted.

The road was long with the train. Atsushi looked at the pictures he took at Nara Park with Akashi and smiled. It was a good day…

He contacted his parents to tell them he would arrive a bit late, so his mother replied she would come to pick him at the station.

* * *

When he finally arrived, his mother noticed immediately something was wrong with him. Atsushi just said he was tired, yawning and went in the car. He pretended to sleep closing his eyes to avoid any conversation with her mother. When they reached their home, she was about to set the table for him since she already ate with her husband, when Atsushi stopped her.

“I already ate in the train, Mom. It’s ok.”

She blinked. “But…I prepared crew stew for you. I know you love it…”

“I’ll bring some for lunch tomorrow. Thanks. I’m going to bed now.”

There was something wrong in Atsushi’s attitude. He would never refuse to eat, especially his favorite meal and even if he already ate. He had a titan’s stomach. She refused to let it go without questioning her son so she followed him in his bedroom.

“Did something happen with your lover?”

“…”

“So it is related, right? Did you two break up?”

Atsushi laughed. “No we didn’t. if it had happened, I would have needed more than crew stew to compensate…”

“Did you argue?”

“No.”

“But something happened, right?”

“Mom.”

The woman stared at her son, concerned.

“Thank you to be there but…I don’t want to talk about this, so please, don’t ask me more.”

“Darling, I’m worried about you. The last time I saw you so down was when you were nine…”

“I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Atsushi…”

“Mom, please. I want to rest. I have school tomorrow.”

The mother didn’t insist. “Ok…I’ll prepare your bento for tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

She kissed his forehead motherly. “Goodnight, sweetie.”

“Goodnight, Mom.”

She left the room and closed the door behind her.

She joined her husband who noticed immediately her concern.

“What’s wrong, Darling?”

“Atsu seems depressed tonight. He even didn’t touch his dinner…”

“Oh…so unexpected from him. He arrived late so he’s probably just tired.”

She sat by his side. “He was like this after this “incident”, remember?”

He enrolled his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly. “It was a long time ago. You shouldn’t bring this back. I’m sure there’s nothing…just a teenage crisis or love quarrel. You know how teenagers are…”

“But a mother feels when her child is suffering…and our son is suffering.”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Let him rest for tonight, ok?”

“Fine…”

* * *

Akashi went back to Kyoto. Ren was waiting for him to deliver him his punishment. But when he saw his injury, he changed his plans and did something different. 

“Sit down please.”

Akashi obeyed. The other man brought restrains and tied his hands again. This time, he also tied his head to the back of the chair.

“Why are you tying my head too?”

“What I’m going to do is very unpleasant.”

“I can guess.”

Ren took several instruments and came closer. “I thought about your weight’s problem. It’s no good to leave you this way. The stress makes you nauseous. This is a psychological reaction and even if I would stop beating you, you would keep vomiting. So you can feed yourself decently, I’ll take care of it for you.”

“What are you doing with this?”

“I made some researches about a way to prevent death of hunger strikers in prison. According to detainees, the American authorities have followed a policy of force-feeding hunger strikers when they have lost one-fifth of their body weight. You didn’t reach this extreme thought but I supposed it was a good way to take care of your health and to punish you on the same time.”

Akashi was breathing fast but couldn’t escape. He had no idea what he would endure this time but just seeing the instruments made him shivering. He was strapped into a six-point restraint chair—with the time, he even called it the “torture chair. A lengthy tube was jammed into his nose and snaked down his throat. He felt as though he was choking, being strangled, and yet somehow still able to breathe.

Ren inserted a feeding tube down the nose and esophagus and pumping liquid nutrition into Akashi’s stomach. The teen struggled, choked and even spilled, but was forced to take it. It was an excruciating, impossible-to-describe feeling that he wouldn’t wish on anyone.

Akashi didn’t support it well as expected since he was already in a bad condition and vomited up what was forced down his throat. So Ren did it again and again.

“Stop throwing up. You’re wasting the liquid nutrition.”

Each sensation was a nightmare. He was suffocating…he needed air.

_“Atsushi…help me…”_

In his desperation, he was silently calling Atsushi. This time, he didn’t request his other self help. He was just thinking about Atsushi again and again, trying to escape from this agony.

“I’ll do it again and again if you continue to lose weight, Akashi-kun.”

_“Atsushi…Atsushi…please…help me..”_

**_“He’s feeling your pain.”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

**_“Your souls are connected. He’s feeling it.”_ **

_“W-What should I do?”_

**_“Suck it up.”_ **

_“I can’t…”_

**_“Nothing is impossible. You held on during your game against Aomine. He overpowered you but you held on.”_ **

_“This is too much…”_

**_“We are here for you. Why are you so suspicious about us? Trust us.”_ **

_“Because you take me away from them…”_

**_“Them?”_ **

_“My friends. Ryota, then Daiki…”_

**_“You’re the one who lost them. You didn’t need to go that far. You made a choice and you chose to win.”_ **

_“Atsushi was different today…you’re starting to take me away from him too…I won’t let this happen, even if I have to die, I won’t let you take my place.”_

**_“Atsushi loves you. I could never break this bond between you two.”_ **

_“You’re lying…you’re just like him.”_

**_“Him? you mean the emperor? You should make up your mind, Seijuro. You want to be strong and powerful but without enduring the consequences…”_ **

_“Leave me alone.”_

**_“You didn’t hate the emperor that much before. It was easier to let him do what you were incapable to do, right?”_ **

_“Atsushi loves me the way I am. I don’t need to be strong. I don’t need to be flawless. I just have to be myself with him.”_

**_“But in your current state, you won’t last.”_ **

_“I will and I will do it alone…without your help.”_

**_“So you reject us? After all what we’ve done for you?”_ **

_“I’m not that ungrateful. I thank you for what you’ve done for me. You made me stronger and you helped me to hold on against him…but I’m not ready to lose Atsushi. Thanks for everything…”_

**_“We won’t leave you but if that’s what you want, we won’t interfere. You can summon us when you would need our help. We’ll always be there for you, Seijuro.”_ **

_“Thank you. Sayonara.”_

**_“Don’t say that. We’ll see you again soon…”_ **

Then, Akashi collapsed. Ren had to stop the torment a few minutes before the end of the time. He sighed, annoyed, but released the boy and brought him to his bedroom. He had to wash his mouth because of the vomit and took the time to check if he wasn’t injured or anything. When he had done, he put him on his bed and once again, Akashi’s cell phone rang.

“Atsushi…as expected.” Said Ren seeing the caller. But this time, it was just a message.

_“Hi Aka-chin. I just went back to home so I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”_

Ren texted him back. “Sure…goodnight.”

_“Does your injury still hurt?”_

The man got caught by this question. Yes, Akashi told him he hurt himself during his game so his friend was probably there when he fell, but why was he so concerned about this?

“No, I’m fine.”

_“Your head hurt yesterday but you looked better this morning. Did you take your painkillers?”_

_“So they passed the night together?”_ thought Ren.

“I didn’t need it. I don’t feel any pain anymore.”

_“Good. And don’t forget you’re not allowed to practice until you’re completely healed, ok?”_

Ren started to get pissed to be forced texting back to him.

“Ok. I will have some rest, don’t worry.”

_“Aka-chin always tells me to not worry…but you know it’s impossible.”_

“ _What am I supposed to reply to this?”_ wondered Ren.

_“It was nice today…let’s go back to Nara Park again next time.”_

_“So…he wasn’t with his team. He was with him…”_ said to himself the vicious man.

“Yeah…same for me.”

_“I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Aka-chin.”_

“Goodnight.” Ren sighed, relieved to end this interminable conversation with this teen.

But on the other side, it was interesting. He could see there was something more than friendship in their exchanges. Besides, the fact he had lied saying he would stay with his team after his game proved he didn’t want to let him know anything about Atsushi. 

* * *

The next morning. (36 days left)

When Akashi got up, he rushed to the toilets to vomit again. He was feeling nauseous but strangely, nothing came out. But his body hurt everywhere, even in the unexpected parts of it…he felt something liquid was pouring along his tights so when he put his boxer down, he felt a pain around his entrance.

“W-what happened to me? Did…he do something to me after I collapsed??” panicked Seijuro.

He tried to calm down and breathed slowly. He didn’t feel this sort of sensation but it was strange to bleed from here when he had done nothing sexual. He didn’t feel to have been raped neither but he couldn’t help to be worried. Ren was unpredictable.

He wiped the blood and took a shower before dressing. He checked his phone and noticed he received some messages from Atsushi.

“Damn…I collapsed again yesterday so I couldn’t call him back…I hope he’s not mad at me anymore…” He understood quickly Ren had texted him back but fortunately for him, there was nothing explicit in their messages.

What Akashi didn’t know was that Ren had deleted some messages…the one mentioning they passed the day and the night together.

“I must be careful; if Atsushi texts me “I love you” or something like that, Ren would know if I collapse again. I need to lock my phone to be sure he wouldn’t use it without my consent.”

Akashi went downstairs and got welcomed by the man.

“Good morning Akashi-kun.”

“…”

“Did you sleep well?”

Seijuro glared at him. “What happened to me after I collapsed yesterday?”

“I brought you to bed and I replied to your friend.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

Seijuro blushed. “This morning…I was bleeding…”

“Ah yes. We need to change your bandage. Let’s do it.” said Ren getting up.

“I wasn’t mentioning this part of my body; I was bleeding…lower.”

“Lower?” frowned Ren.

Seijuro was blushing harder. He refused to say it out loud. So when Ren got it, he laughed.

“Are you saying you had rectal bleeding, Akashi-kun?”

The teen clentched his fists. He felt so ashamed.

“That’s a common reaction as a consequence of being force-fed. Don’t worry.” He replied smirking. “You didn’t seriously think that I raped you in your sleep, Akashi-kun, right?”

“I don’t know what to think about you anymore.”

“I see. I’m not a rapist so your “virtue” is safe, my dear.” Said Ren with irony.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing…I just wondered if you were still virgin but looking at your flustered look, I guess it’s still the case.”

Akashi had enough and got up, furious to be humiliated this way.

“Akashi-kun. We need to treat your wound.”

“I’ll do it myself.”

* * *

Atsushi left before his parents. He didn’t want to be questioned by his mother again. Besides, he wanted to skip the breakfast. He had eaten nothing since his dinner with Akashi Saturday night. He began to feel a bit weak but he had taken his decision…

During the whole day, he tried to focus on his studies but nothing worked. He avoided his friends and even Tatsuya. At lunch, he didn’t eat with them and stayed on the roof waiting for the end of the lunch break.

At the end of the day, during practice, he didn’t train well. Everybody noticed something was wrong with him but he just yawned saying he was tired. 

“That’s it. Enough for today.” Said the coach. She fixed Atsushi. “Murasakibara.”

“Yes, Coach?”

“What’s wrong with you? You’re lazier than usual. Did you forget we have an import match Saturday?”

“Sorry. I’ll do better tomorrow.”

“There’s definitely something wrong. I just found a Nerunerunerune candy in your locker today.”

He looked sad when she mentioned this. “Don’t take it please. I won’t eat it.”

Everybody froze. Murasakibara refusing food? Tatsuya recalled Atsushi also skipped lunch and had eaten nothing during the whole day, which was more than suspicious.

“What is it? Tell us.”

“What?” frowned Atsushi.

“Your attitude is affecting the team. So tell us.”

“Coach, I’m just tired ok? I went back late in the night yesterday so I need some sleep, that’s all.”

“Why did you come back so late?”

“That’s personal.”

“Nothing personal when it concerns the team. Where were you?”

Atsushi lost his cool and kicked the bench furiously. “FUCK THE TEAM! IT DOESN’T CONCERN YOU!”

Everybody moved back, scared by his reaction. Usually, Atsushi was calm. He was too lazy to even lower his voice, except when he was angry. But it never happened, especially against the coach or with his teammates.

“I’m leaving.” He reached the lockers without waiting for the coach’s permission and didn’t take the time to take a shower or to change. He wanted to be alone, to run away from here, quickly.

Tatsuya tried to go after him but he already left so he called him. Atsushi didn’t answer but sent him a message.

_“Sorry for earlier. I will apologize to the coach and the guys tomorrow. I just want to be alone now.”_

Tatsuya texted him back. “Did something happen with Akashi?”

_“I don’t want to talk about this.”_

“Did you break up with him?”

_“No and we didn’t argue.”_

“So? Where’s the problem?”

_“Muro-chin…I don’t want to talk about this so please, leave me alone for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

“As you wish…see you tomorrow.”

Tatsuya understood something happened between them but usually, Murasakibara would have told him everything. He didn’t insist and decided to leave him alone as he requested.

Atsushi went back to home and skipped the dinner a second night. When his father tried to talk to him, he asked him to leave him alone and he locked the door to be sure no one would disturb him. His parents were feeling useless. When Atsushi was like this, there was nothing to do to make him change his mind. His mother insisted again but she got the same answer. So she gave up, disappointed and worried.

Murasakibara was feeling so down that he even didn’t find the strength to call Akashi. He just sent him a message saying he couldn’t call him tonight, using a lie.

“Hi Aka-chin. My sister came to visit us tonight so I don’t have time to call you. Did you have a good day?”

On the other side of the line, Akashi texted him back. “ _Hi Atsushi. I had a good day, thanks for asking. What about you?”_

“Same for me, thank you. How is your injury?”

_“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. I can change the bandage alone now…even if I prefer when you do it for me ;-) “_

“I would love to take care of you! Anytime you want ^_^”

_“So…you’re not mad at me anymore?”_

“I told you I wasn’t mad at you, Aka-chin. I love you.”

_“Sorry again.”_

Atsushi sighed. Akashi was apologizing all the time but that was not what he wanted to hear. But he didn’t want to argue with him.

“It’s ok. See you tomorrow.”

_“Bye Atsushi. Take care.”_

Akashi felt disappointed. He wanted to hear Atsushi’s voice to be comforted after his hard time…but the other man was still cold and distant.

_“He’s leaving me…”_

* * *

The next day

Atsushi left early again to avoid his parents. That was his third day without eating anything. He looked like a zombie. When he arrived to school, Tatsuya tried to talk with him but he refused and avoided any discussion. Atsushi skipped lunch again so his friend was now convinced he was doing it on purpose. It wasn’t just because he was in a bad mood. He hurried to finish his meal and looked for Atsushi but didn’t find him, so he went on the roof and called Kagami.

_“Tatsuya! How are you?”_

“Hi Taiga. Do I disturb you?”

_“Not at all! I’m glad you called me.”_

“I call you every day, silly…”

_“But I’m always happy to hear your voice. So? Do you need something in particular or did you just miss me?”_

“Actually, I need a favor. I wonder if you could ask Kuroko-kun Akashi’s number please.”

_“Akashi’s number? But why don’t you ask directly to Murasakibara?”_

“Well, I need to talk with Akashi about Atsushi so I can’t ask him.”

_“Is there a problem with him?”_

“Yes…he’s moody since Saturday. I don’t know what happened but Atsushi doesn’t look good at all so if I can’t convince him to talk to me, he will.”

_“I see. Give me a minute_.” Kagami called Kuroko and went back to Tatsuya. “ _I’ll text it to you.”_

“Ok. Thank you, Taiga.”

_“You’re welcome. So…can we see each other after your game Saturday?”_

“It would be nice, yes. But are you ok to come to Akita?”

_“I would never miss your match! Of course I will come!”_

“Thank you.”

_“I call you tonight after training, ok?”_

“Sure. Have a good day.”

_“See you tonight, Baby! I love you_!” Kagami hung up.

Tatsuya smiled, happy to have talked with his boyfriend and went back to his problem: Atsushi. He waited for Taiga’s message. When he received it, he didn’t waste time and composed the number.

But just when he was about to call him, Atsushi arrived.

“Muro-chin?”

“Atsushi! Here you are! I’m looking for you since almost an hour.”

“What do you want?”

“Talking.”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk. Just give me a break!” Atsushi got mad again and turned away to leave when Tatsuya went after him.

“Don’t you go anywhere before telling me!” he grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him.

Murasakibara pushed him away but lost his balance and fell on his back.

“Atsushi!!”

But the tall teen collapsed, exhausted. The lack of food, the stress and the concern for his boyfriend were tiring him.

“Atsushi!! Wake up!!”

Tatsuya called one of his friends and told him to bring the doctor on the roof. Ten minutes later, the school’s doctor was there with Liu. Atsushi was still unconscious.

The two friends stayed at the infirmary, waiting for the doctor, when he finally joined them in the waiting room almost thirsty minutes later.

“How is he, Sir?”

“He’s still asleep but he’s alright.”

“What happened to him?”

“I would say he’s suffering from dehydration, stress and malnutrition.”

They blinked. “Malnutrition???”

“Yes. He doesn’t seem to have eaten since a certain time…”

“He didn’t eat during lunch, yesterday neither…” replied Tatsuya. “I’m not even sure he ate at home.”

“Did he tell you why?”

“No…I wanted to ask him but he got angry and he collapsed.”

“It’s not common to see him this way. He should skip training after school. He’s not in condition to train properly.

“Ok.”

“I’ll call you when he would be up. Don’t worry for him. He’s strong enough. He just needs to rest a bit.”

“Thank you.”

Liu and Tatsuya left the infirmary.

“Go first Liu-kun. I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Ok. “

Tatsuya went outside and decided to call Akashi. He hoped the other boy wasn't back to class already since it was almost about time. But he was lucky. 

_“Hello?”_

“Akashi-kun?”

_“Yes…who’s speaking?”_

“Himuro Tatsuya. Sorry to disturb you. Kuroko gave me your number.”

_“Why did you ask to Tetsuya and not to Ats…?”_

“Because I couldn’t ask to Atsushi.”

_“Is there a problem with Atsushi?”_

“We can say so…”

_“Tell me.”_

“He’s moody since Saturday. He literally exploded yesterday when the Coach asked him what was wrong with him and he yelled at her.”

_“R-really??”_

“Yes…and there’s more.”

_“What is it?”_

“He collapsed during lunch break. I tried to talk with him but he got mad and when I grabbed his arm, he fainted…”

_“Is he alright???” panicked Akashi._

“He’s still in the infirmary. The doctor told us to not worry for him. He’s suffering from dehydration, stress and malnutrition.”

_“He…didn’t eat?”_

“He skipped lunch twice…and I didn’t see him eating anything since Monday.”

_“He didn’t eat neither when we were in Nara. I suppose he didn’t eat anything since Saturday night…”_

“What happened between you two?”

“…” Akashi didn’t reply. If he said nothing to his boyfriend, why would he say to Himuro.

_“I was just a bit depressed. I didn’t want to bother Atsushi unnecessarily and I suppose I ended worry him again for nothing…”_

“Listen, I won’t interfere in your relationship with him, but whatever happened, you need to fix it. I’ve never seen Atsushi this way before.”

_“My apologies, Himuro-kun. I know it’s definitely not the right moment for you to endure this. I will talk to Atsushi.”_

“It’s not just about the Winter cup. Atsushi is my friend. I don’t want to see him like that. I’m worried for him.”

_“Yes…”_

“Akashi-kun, we all saw you’re feeling bad lately. I don’t know what you’re going through right now but it affects Atsushi more than you can imagine.”

_“I’m sorry to cause you troubles. Atsushi is precious to me. I would never hurt him…I didn’t realize this was exactly what I did…do you think I can call him now?”_

“He’s still asleep.”

_“Ok…thanks for informing me. I promise to fix the problem today.”_

“Fine. I leave it to you.”

_“Thanks again, Himuro-kun.”_

“See you.”

* * *

When Atsushi woke up, the doctor came to see him.

“How are you, Murasakibara-kun?”

“What am I doing here? What time is it?”

“ 3:30. School is almost over. Don’t you remember what happened?”

“I was on the roof with Muro-chin and…”

“You collapsed.”

“Ah…”

“Murasakibara-kun, when was the last time you ate?”

“…”

“Why did you stop eating? Are you feeling sick or…”

“I’m alright. Just a bit tired. I passed the whole week in the train to watch games in Nara so I didn’t sleep enough and I skipped meals to have some rest…”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah…sorry for the troubles.”

The doctor understood he wouldn’t get any answer so he didn’t insist. “You can go now. Just eat healthily tonight and try to avoid sugar and candies. You need proteins.”

“Ok. Thank you Sir.”

Atsushi left the infirmary. The first person he met on his way was Himuro, who just finished school.

“Atsushi. How are you feeling?”

“Muro-chin…sorry for earlier. I didn’t want to yell at you.”

“It doesn’t matter. Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

“Wanna eat something now?”

“No I’m fine…”

Tatsuya sighed.

Liu joined them and the three friends left the school to reach the gymnasium for training. Atsushi had no intention to play but to stay on the bench.

They arrived in front of the entrance of the school and took on the right to reach the court walking.

“Atsushi.”

Murasakibara recognized the voice calling him and turned around. “A-Aka-chin??”

The red hair approached. He was still wearing his school uniform.

“What are you doing here?”

“I skipped school and I took the first plane.” He looked calm but also tense. “Himuro-kun, Liu-kun. My apologies but could you give us a minute please? I need to talk with Atsushi in private.”

“Sure. Let’s go Liu-kun.”

The other boy didn’t ask more and followed Himuro obediently.

Akashi waited for their departure and turned around. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Atsushi followed Akashi. He could feel his words didn’t sound like an invitation but more like an order. They arrived in a discreet part of the nearest park. Akashi kept his back on Atsushi.

“Why did you come here, Aka-chin?”

“Himuro-kun called me. He told me you collapsed during lunch break. So I left immediately.”

“It wasn’t necessary…”

“Atsushi.”

“Y-yes?” Atsushi was impressed hearing the ton of Akashi’s voice.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“…” he looked down and remained silent.

“You ate nothing since our last dinner Saturday night, am I wrong?”

“…”

Akashi turned away and went to face Atsushi. He was close. The tall man kept his eyes down until his eyes met Akashi’s shoes. He lifted his face to see him. His eyes were full of anger and pain. He didn’t have the time to say a single word that he got slapped on the cheek.

“You idiot!!”

Atsushi was shocked and was holding his cheek, keeping his eyes wide open. “Aka-chin?”

“You did it on purpose! Was it what you meant when you told me “ _you don’t let me the choice then_ ”?”

“…”

“Why are you doing this? Do you find this funny?!” Akashi was furious and was yelling at him.

“I love you, Aka-chin.”

“Is it the best way you found to express your love for me? Worrying me this way?!”

“It hurts, right?”

“?”

“I’ve tried everything to help you. I asked you, I listened to you, I obeyed you…but nothing worked. I’m feeling useless but now it’s even worse…tell me: what am I supposed to do?”

“Are you trying to punish me hurting yourself this way on purpose?”

“No, Aka-chin. I just want to make you understand what I feel seeing you this way…”

“I don’t need this, Atsushi! It’s already hard enough and…”

“I don’t want to bother you more than you already are, Aka-chin…”

Akashi broke in tears. “Atsushi…forgive me.”

The other boy forgot the slap he just received and hugged him in his arms.

“Forgive me…”

“Stop apologizing all the time!”

“I didn’t realize what I was doing to you…forgive me…” Akashi cried and cried again. “I was so self-centered; I completely ignored you. I didn’t consider my attitude could hurt you. I made you so worried for me that you hurt yourself on purpose to draw my attention…I feel so ashamed…”

“Aka-chin…”

“Forgive me…I know I’m selfish. But I swear I will tell you everything. Just give me time, please…” Akashi lifted his head and looked at him in the eyes. The tears were almost hiding his red feline orbits. “I’ll take care of my health better. I won’t let it affect me physically anymore. So please, just stop it…”

“Aka-chin really treasures me…I’m happy.” He kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry to have gone that far but it was unbearable to see you this way. I know I can trust you and if you tell me you would take care of your health better, I believe in you.”

“Forgive me…”

“It’s alright.”

Akashi dragged Atsushi closer and hugged him so hard that the tall man was even surprised to feel so much strength coming from him.

“I felt my heart was about to break when Himuro-kun told me you collapsed.”

“You skipped school and made the road to Akita just because of me…”

“I even don’t remember how I arrived here…”

“Sorry…but it was necessary. I was out of solutions…”

“I understand. But please do not ever do that again…I’m begging you.”

“Aka-chin never begs…”

“I would do anything for you. Please…don’t scare me like this ever again.”

“Same for you Aka-chin.”

Seijuro felt sad. “ _It’s not like I was hurting myself, Atsushi…he’s hurting me and there’s nothing I can do to stop him.”_

“Alright. So, let’s forget this, ok?”

“Ok…”

“I think you owe apologies to your teammates and your Coach.”

“Yes…”

“You need to stay focused on your game for Saturday. I’ll be there to encourage you and I’ll make amends after your match.”

“You don’t need to…”

“No. I’ll do it. I’ll make you forget this weekend.”

“I don’t want to forget everything…”

Akashi held Atsushi’s hands and decided to be a little bit more honest with him. “35 days left…so please wait for me.”

“I will.”

“Thank you.”

They stayed cuddled in each other arms during several minutes forgetting their “quarrel”. Atsushi was still feeling a bit tired so after have gone to the gymnasium to apologize to the coach and to his teammates, he left and promised to be in better form for the training tomorrow. His coach accepted to let him leave and he joined Akashi outside.

“Where are we going?”

“Let’s go eat something. Whatever you want, I’ll treat you.” replied Akashi.

“Will you stay in Akita for the night?”

“I’d love to but I must go back to home tonight. But I won’t leave until I see you eating a good meal.”

“Yes Sir!”

They laughed together and chose a place Atsushi knew well to have a good snack. Actually, Akashi wanted to go back to Kyoto because he knew he couldn’t escape from his daily punishment. He took the time to send a message to Ren saying he would be late. But for now, he wanted to take pleasure sharing this moment with his beloved Atsushi.

* * *

At the end of the day.

Atsushi accompanied Akashi to the airport.

“It was nice to see you, Aka-chin.”

“Yes. I’ll see you Saturday for your game.”

“Yes…hum, would you stay in Akita after the game?”

“Sure.”

“So great!! I’ll look for something fun to do!”

“As long as I’m with you, everything is fine.”

“Same for me.”

Akashi kissed his cheek, raising on his toes. “Be sure to eat properly tonight. I want you to send me the picture of your meal before and after eating.”

“You don’t need to worry for that. Mom’s cooking is delicious. I really missed it…”

Seijuro felt bad. “I can’t believe you starved yourself because of me…”

“Don’t feel guilty, Aka-chin. I confess it was childish to do that…but I didn’t know what to do.”

“Let’s forget this. I need to go now. I’ll call you later when I would arrive at Kyoto.”

“Have a good trip.”

They exchanged a last kiss before splitting.

When Atsushi went back to home, he apologized to his mother and father before devouring his meal; he was starving. He didn’t forget to send a picture to his boyfriend. His mother understood it was probably a love quarrel and everything was back to normal. He didn’t tell them about the incident at school. He didn’t want to worry them unnecessarily, especially now everything was fixed with Akashi.

* * *

Kyoto.

“Akashi-kun. You’re late.”

“I informed you I would be late.”

“Where were you?” asked Ren.

_“It doesn’t concern you, moron.” He thought silently._ “Training.”

“You’re not allowed to train in your condition.”

“I’m still the captain so I must lead my team to the victory and be there for them.”

Ren laughed at him. “You’re such a devoted captain, Akashi-kun.”

“Keep your comments for yourself and let’s end this.”

Ren observed him walking away and followed him to deliver him his punishment. “ _I didn’t know your team moved to Akita, Akashi-kun…you’re such a bad liar.”_ he thought.

* * *

Saturday (December the 13th) 

The match opposing Kamakura and Yōsen was about to start soon. As always, the whole generation of miracles came to watch the game and to support Himuro and Murasakibara. In the tribunes, Kise and Aomine were sitting together with Momoi. For once, Kuroko had joined them with Kagami and Seirin’s players and coach. Only Midorima and Takao were sitting at the opposite side of the group with the whole team.

“Shin-chan…are you still mad at me?” asked Takao with his puppy dog eyes.

“Shut up.”

“I apologized. What should I do to make you forgive me?”

“You know I hate when you embarrass me in public.”

“But it was just to tease you, Shin-chan…you know I restrained myself all the week as promised so please…”

“No.”

“Come on!”

“Shut up and let me watch the game in peace!!”

Takao was determined to drag Midorima in his bed tonight. After all, they hadn’t done it during an entire week and the raven knew Shintaro, whatever he could pretend, missed his body but was to proud to say it out loud. He moved closer and whispered to his ear seductively.

“If Shin-chan comes to my home after the game, I will…” murmured Takao.

Midorima blushed and readjusted his glasses to hide his embarrassment. “That’s low…”

“I’m using your weakness…so?”

Midorima was still red. He was already imagining the scene…and even if he refused to admit it, it was pretty arousing.

“You’re such a pervert Takao…”

“But Shin-chan loves this perverted side of me, right?”

Takao was teasing his leg with his fingers seductively. “Pleeeeaaaassssse….”

“Damn it! You’re so persistent!”

“Not my fault if Shin-chan is so sexy. You have no idea what I’ve done during this week of abstinence…”

Shintaro hid his face with his hand, ashamed. “Stop talking about this…we’re in public.”

“It’s not a secret for anyone anymore, you know? The whole team, our coach, our parents and your friends know we’re dating.”

“The whole crowd doesn’t need to know it.”

“I don’t care. I could scream my love for you, Shin-chan.” Takao got up and took a large breath as if he was preparing himself to shout when Midorima dragged him by the collar to sit down.

“I swear to cut your genitals to make you eat it if you dare saying that out loud.” menaced Midorima.

“I thought Shin-chan would be touched to see how much I love him…”

Shintaro turned his head away to avoid his eyes. “You don’t need to do such a stupid thing to show me your feelings. I already know you love me. Nanodayo”

Takao smiled. Midorima was clearly bad at expressing his feelings but whatever he could pretend, he was always touched to see how much Takao loved him.

The teams were warming up on the court. Murasakibara was motivated as ever. He felt ready and wanted to win. The tender look of Akashi on him made him confident.

“Seems like you two made it up.” Said Himuro.

“Yeah…I haven’t thanked you for this, Muro-chin.”

“What for?”

“If you hadn’t called Aka-chin, he wouldn’t have come to Akita…”

“I was worried for you. You still haven’t told me what happened between you two.”

“Nothing really…I was just out of solutions to make him open himself to me, so…I thought if I hurt myself, he would understand what it feels to see his beloved one suffering…”

“It was stupid.”

“I know…but it worked.”

“Are you sure? Did he talk to you after that?”

“He will, in time. But he promised me to take care of his health better and I can see he already started to do it.”

“That’s true he looks better physically…” said Himuro looking at Akashi in the tribunes. “But it doesn’t mean he’s feeling better emotionally…”

“I know. But he asked me to wait. So I will wait.” Atsushi promised him a high five, raising his hand. “Let’s stay focused on our game!”

“Ok!”

There were new recruits in Kamakura’s team. There was a player, particularly intimidating and tall between the new ones…even taller and stronger than Jason Silver in Jabberwock. It was the first time he played since the beginning of the competition. His name was Nao Maruki, a third year.

He was fixing Murasakibara with insistence. It wasn’t a coincidence if their coach had decided to make him play today. He knew Atsushi’s strength and they needed someone stronger and taller than him…

The captain of his team came closer and exchanged some words with him.

“Are you ready Maruki-kun?”

“Yes.” He never took his eyes of Atsushi. “Is it him?”

“?”

“Muri…Mura…” tried to remember the tall teen.

“Murasakibara Atsushi. Yes, it’s him. Be careful. He looks soft and lazy but he’s a brute.”

“I will crush him as a straw. He doesn’t impress me at all…” The man smirked and walked away. “I forgot my bottle in the lockers. I’m coming back.”

He left and reached the lockers quickly. He took the bottle he had forgotten and closed the door. He was walking to the court again and met another man on his way. He completely ignored him when he called him.

“Hey.”

“What?” asked Maruki turning around.

“Just wanting to wish you luck for your game.”

“I don’t need it. Luck is for the weak ones.” Maruki walked away full of pride and arrogance.

“This is your first game since you joined the team, so I think I can help you.”

Maruki stopped and faced him. “I remember you…Haizaki from Fukuda, right?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think you have something which could interest me. I never receive advice from anyone and definitely not from losers.”

Haizaki squeezed his fists. He wanted to punch the other man but he also knew his own limits. He had a different goal.

“The big man with purple hair in Yōsen. Murasakibara.”

“What about him again? Why everybody is so stunned by this guy?”

“Have you watched Rakuzan’s matches?”

“You mean the last one you lost? Yes.” teased the man.

“Remember the red hair captain?”

“Akashi?”

“Yeah. Do you know him?”

“Not personally. I heard about him and I must admit he’s pretty good. What about him?”

“He’s Murasakibara’s bitch.”

“?”

“You can use it the way you want…I’m sure this will be useful during your game against him. Don’t underestimate Murasakibara. He’s stronger than you can imagine.”

Haizaki waved at him and left. The job was done. Maruki didn’t say anything and went back to the court. He was thinking about Haizaki’s words and remembered the way Akashi humiliated him, so he understood he just wanted to take his revenge and to see Kamakura crushing Yōsen. But Maruki didn’t need to use this low card to defeat them. It caught his attention though. It was hard to picture those two different guys in a relationship…

“Bow.”

“Let’s have a good match!”

The two teams faced each other and bowed. Then, everybody went on his position. Maruki and Murasakibara faced each other for the tip off.

“Ready? Tip off!!”

Atsushi took the ball first and threw it immediately to Himuro. Yōsen’s players didn’t waste time and opened the score.

Taiga and Seijuro were grinning seeing their boyfriends leading the beginning of the game. They knew the first minutes were the most important ones to motivate the players. But turning his head lightly, Akashi noticed Haizaki on the top of the tribunes at the opposite side of him. He was alone, fixing the players with a cruel smile. Akashi recognized this smile…Haizaki usually wore this sort of expression when he just had done something bad or when he planned to harass someone. He saw it more than once with Kise and it was one of the reasons why he forced him to quit the team at Teiko. He had a bad feeling. His presence wasn’t disinterested, especially when Haizaki wasn’t a fan of basket ball. He just loved wining and crushing his opponents…

On the court, during the first period, Kamakura didn’t manage to pierce Yōsen’s defense. Atsushi was playing both in defense and offence so his opponents couldn’t score as much as they wanted. Maruki was surprised by his talent. He expected to see Murasakibara playing only on defense but he was wrong. He was holding the rhythm.

“Muracchi is good today. I never saw him so strong.” Said Kise.

“The game just started. Kamakura is particularly strong this year…and we haven’t seen this new recruit playing yet.” Said Aomine.

“Aomine-kun is right. Kamakura’s team hasn’t revealed all of their assets and I bet this is one of it.” added Kuroko.

“He reminds me Silver of Jabberwock…” told Kagami.

“Me too…but he looks much stronger and taller than him…” remarked Aomine. “Murasakibara better watch him closely.”

It was exactly the same fact that Akashi observed seeing Maruki. He didn’t trust him and knew he was just judging Atsushi for the first period. He couldn’t describe it but he had a bad feeling about this match.

“Murasakibara-kun is in good form today.” Said Reo to Akashi.

“Yes…I just hope it stays that way.”

“Do you have doubts about Murasakibara-kun?”

“I don’t doubt him but the game isn’t over yet. Kamakura was defeated by Kaijō but they won against Seirin.”

“Yes you’re right…”

End of the first quarter. Yōsen was leading the game with a short advance, 24-20. Maruki was fixing his opponent from his seat. He underestimated Murasakibara but he was certainly not a serious rival. He had met stronger ones and he knew he could crush him…and it was exactly what he planned to do.

“Good job, guys. But our advantage is short. Murasakibara, you better stay on defense. We need to block them. Himuro and Liu on offence.”

“I can keep playing in both side, Coach.” Said Murasakibara.

“I’ll let you go back in offence if we manage to get a comfortable advance in the score. For now, you’d be useful in defense.”

“Ok.”

Second quarter.

Yōsen kept the advantage. Actually, Murasakibara’s position in defense was more useful since he blocked most of the attempts coming from Kamakura. Maruki decided to face him Atsushi directly.

_“Let’s see what you’ve got in one on one.”_

He passed several players, Himuro included and arrived in front of Murasakibara.

“Bring it on!”

Maruki jumped to dunk. When Atsushi jumped at his turn to block the ball, Maruki changed his technique and passed from his left hand to his right one on the back quickly before dunking. Unfortunately, Atsushi was fast enough to block it.

“Not even in your dreams!”

The purple hair threw the ball to Liu who ran as fast as he could to reach Himuro’s side. Maruki glared at him.

_“He’s good…”_

But he wouldn’t give up so easily. So he tried again. The second attempt was different. He used his teammates’ pass to distract his opponents. But he couldn’t fool Atsushi.

_“Damn it!”_

The more Maruki tried, the more he made mistakes which increased the difference in the score. After almost half of the second period, Kamakura hadn’t scored even once thanks to Atsushi’s defense. Murasakibara’s vice claw was still impressing.

Kamakura’s captain joined Maruki.

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“You’re trying to defeat Murasakibara by yourself but you wasted too many opportunities. That’s enough. Go back on defense.”

“I don’t receive orders from you.”

“I’m your captain. You obey me or I kick you out of the court and you will watch the rest of the game from the bench.”

“Sucker…” cursed Maruki. But he obeyed.

Murasakibara stared at him with a stoic expression. He could see the man was trying to defeat him. He hadn’t been the first one to challenge him this way and each time they did, Atsushi crushed them…he failed twice facing Akashi and the duo Kagami-Kuroko.

Back on defense, Maruki was actually better and assured the same role as Murasakibara for Yōsen. His opponents faced the consequences of this change and got difficulties to score. If Himuro and Liu managed to dunk twice, they didn’t get any other opportunity and started to make mistakes, allowing Kamakura to score. Atsushi couldn’t block everybody and began to be surpassed. Besides, he was also affected by the mood of his own team so he wasn’t as good as he could be.

Kamakura started to close the gap, bringing Yōsen back to their previous situation at the end of the second quarter, 46-40.

“It seems that now Maruki-kun came back on defense, we have problems to score.” said Masako.

“His defense is hard to pierce.” Added Liu.

“We need Atsushi on offence.” Pointed Himuro. “Let me play with Atsushi on offence until we take a bigger advantage.”

“But there’s a risk to do that. If Atsushi leaves the defense, it would give them more opportunities to score for Maruki.” Replied Masako.

“Let me go on offence. I know I can help there. If there’s a danger, I’ll head back on defense quickly.” Said Atsushi determined.

“Alright. I trust you.”

Beginning of the third quarter.

Maruki was still on defense. His expression changed when he saw Atsushi was playing on offence with Himuro. Kamakura’s captain went to his teammate.

“Can I leave them to you?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

At the first attempt of Yōsen, Himuro passed the ball to Atsushi. The tall teen was about to dunk when he got faced Maruki who blocked him. The strength of his opponent caught him by the surprise and he lost the ball. Kamakura’s captain stole it and didn’t waste time to open the score. Atsushi hadn’t been fast enough to go back on defense.

“It’s ok, Atsushi.” Reassured Himuro.

“Damn it! He’s strong…”

Atsushi and Himuro tried again. This time, Atsushi decided to use his best technique, the Thor’s hammer. The two-handed dunk combined with a mid-air spin was his specialty. Its execution involved Murasakibara posting up under the basket, receiving the ball, and jumping and spinning 180 degrees in mid-air. This way, because of the momentum from Murasakibara's size and weight during his mid-air turnaround, he would be able to overpower opponents without losing altitude during his jump and could overwhelm three defenders simultaneously. When he received Tatsuya’s pass, he started to execute Thor’s hammer when Maruki interfered again. Despite all of the strength he put in this dunk, Atsushi got overpowered by his opponent and fell on his back.

“He surpassed Thor’s hammer!!” blinked Kagami.

“Maruki-kun is fearsome…” added Kuroko.

From his position, Akashi was judging Maruki. He wasn’t surprised to see Atsushi got beaten because he could see he was losing confidence in front of his opponent. He didn’t really understand why, thought…

_“Why are you restraining yourself, Atsushi? You won’t hurt him since he’s bigger and stronger than you…”_

Murasakibara couldn’t focus properly. Even if he was using all of his strength, he was clumsy. Himuro wasn’t better and the duo wasn’t as effective as they expected. The advantage got lost and went to Kamakura who was now leading the game, at half of the quarter, 58-50.

_“What should I do? Why can’t I overpass him?”_

Tatsuya approached. “We have to do something, Atsushi. We’re losing.”

“I know!” the purple hair got up angrily and went back on his position. 

“If you know, stop fucking everything and stay focused!”

“What about you? You’re fucking useless!!”

The two players started to fight verbally, which amused Maruki.

Masako, seeing the situation getting worse between the two teammates called a timeout. Yōsen’s players reunited around the coach.

“What is happening to you, guys?” asked Masako. “You better calm down. We don’t have the time to fight! Stay focused and find a solution to close the gap. We’re losing because of your lack or teamwork!” she was yelling at them.

Tatsuya and Atsushi remained quiet. They knew she was right but it was hard for them to stay calm when they were defeated.

“Now, Himuro stay on offence and Murasakibara back on defense. You obviously can’t work together in this state so until you calm down, I don’t want you two playing in duo. Liu, take Murasakibara’s place in offence with Himuro.”

“Yes Coach.”

Murasakibara cursed mentally but stayed quiet. The players went back on the court. Atsushi was hurt in his pride to not be able to defeat Maruki but Tatsuya’s words made him angry. He got pressured by himself because he wanted to win, since Akashi was there to encourage him.

_“I must win for Aka-chin! I can’t disappoint him!”_

The tall teen lost his main goal and disobeyed to his coach and went back on offence, surprising his own teammates. He intercepted Liu’s pass which was supposed to be for Himuro and rushed to the basket. Again, he didn’t manage to pass Maruki who literally crushed him.

Maruki just smirked at him with triumph. He didn’t need to speak, since Atsushi was ruining his team’s chance to win by himself. Tatsuya joined Atsushi and began to blame him.

“What the fuck were you thinking? This pass was for me!”

“You would have missed it anyway.” Replied Murasakibara, still exasperated.

“You didn’t do better! If you can’t play properly, try at least to stop being in the way! Keep your fucking position on defense!”

“I won’t lose against him!”

“You already lost! Look at yourself! You’re incapable to play with the team. Your solo actions just brought us troubles!”

Atsushi’s face changed of expression. He started to get extremely angered. Tatsuya’s temper wasn’t easy neither and when the both of them were in this state, it was the whole team which was affected.

Kagami looked worried. He could see Tatsuya becoming violent verbally just observing his eyes. He hated to see him this way because despite his soft side, he could be very aggressive. He didn’t want to see him this way; it could also affect their relationship, especially if Yōsen lost…

Akashi was also preoccupied by Atsushi’s attitude. He could see the tall man was losing control of the situation but also his cool. He made too many mistakes since the second quarter and the more he tried, the more he failed. The duo with Himuro was broken, so they had to make it up to win. Akashi suddenly got up and stayed on his feet, facing the court. Reo frowned.

“Sei-chan?”

Akashi took a large breath.

“FIGHT TOGETHER SHIELD OF AEGIS!”

Everybody turned around to see the person who just shouted this out loud. People got surprised to see it was coming from Akashi Seijuro. It wasn’t in his habits to encourage anyone this way and to be so demonstrative.

Atsushi blinked. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend just shouted this to encourage him. He looked at him and saw Akashi smiling gently. He felt immediately appeased.

In the tribunes, Kagami got up at his turn.

“FIGHT SHIELD OF AEGIS! DEFEAT THEM!”

Tatsuya opened his eyes widely and blushed. He was touched to see his lover was still there for him. His joyful smile brought him peace and calmed him down.

Again, in the crowd, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and Midorima got up at their turn and repeated the same sentence.

“GO SHIELD OF AEGIS!”

They were followed closely by several people in the crowd, coming to support Akita’s team.

“SHIELD OF AEGIS!”

“SHIELD OF AEGIS!”

Murasakibara joined Himuro and held his hand to him.

“Muro-chin. Forgive me. I shouldn’t have done that.”

His friend accepted his hand and smiled. “Sorry. I lost my cool.”

“Muro-chin is my precious friend. I didn’t mean even a single word…and it was bad to steal your pass.”

“Forget it, Atsushi. I know I’m bad when I’m like this…”

Atsushi looked around, facing the whole crowd. “They’re cheering us up. We won’t disappoint them, right?”

“Right. Let’s crush them!”

The two friends faced Kamakura’s players, ready to fight. Strangely, Atsushi stayed on offence. He nodded to Liu who took his place on defense. The boy didn’t question them and understood immediately what he had to do.

From her position, Masako didn’t object. Even if she gave instructions to Atsushi to go back on defense, she could see now the tension between Murasakibara and Himuro was over.

The game started again and this time, Himuro and Murasakibara went faster to reach Kamakura’s basket. Tatsuya passed the ball at the last second to allow Atsushi to do his Thor’s Hammer. Maruki jumped to stop him.

“This is useless, baka! You won’t pass me with this ridiculous and useless technique!!”

But when his hand got pressed against the ball to stop it, he lost his balance, surprised by Atsushi’s strength, which literally crushed him.

Maruki fell on his back and stayed shocked for a few seconds. Murasakibara glared at him.

“Party is over. I’ll crush you.”

Three minutes last before the end of the third quarter. Three minutes during the duo Himuro-Murasakibara was invincible, closing the gap in the score point after another. At this moment, Kamakura lost his spirit and didn’t manage to get any point.

At the end of the third period, the two teams were tied again. 58-58. Atsushi walked away to reach the bench with Himuro and his teammates when he passed next to Maruki.

“Looks like your bitch found the right words to fire you up. That’s good because you were so boring until now…”

Atsushi reacted immediately. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY??” He was ready to punch him when Tatsuya stopped him.

“Atsushi! Stop!”

Maruki grinned. “So it was right. You really fuck the strawberry from Rakuzan…”

“MOTHERFUCKER!!!”

Liu joined Tatsuya to stop him.

“Atsushi. I told you to stop!”

But the purple hair didn’t listen. He wanted to kill him for insulting Akashi. Maruki was staring at him with a vicious smile.

“If you hit him, you would be expulsed from the rest of the game.”

“But…”

“I know he insulted Akashi-kun. But he wouldn’t want to see you reacting this way. So please, calm down and let’s beat him on the court. It will be your revenge.”

Kamakura’s captain joined his teammate. “What’s happening here?”

“Nothing. Let’s go Atsushi.” Replied Tatsuya, still holding Murasakibara with Liu.

Atsushi cursed Maruki and slaughtered him with the eyes before leaving with his two friends.

“What did you tell him?” asked Kamakura’s captain to Maruki.

“Nothing…just a tease.”

Akashi understood immediately what Maruki could have told to Atsushi to put him in this state, especially after Maruki gave him a glance full of arrogance. He knew and he used it to provoke Atsushi.

Seijuro got up.

“Where are you going, Akashi?” asked Kotaro.

“Toilets.”

Reo didn’t seem to believe him. He could see something was disturbing his friend but didn’t ask more. He observed him leaving.

In the corridor, Haizaki was playing with his phone. He went to the toilets during the break before the last period. When he arrived there, he closed the door and faced the urinal. He began to release himself when he felt a strong hand crushing his hand against the wall in front of him; the violence of the shock broke his nose in one sitting.

“I warned you before, Haizaki. But you didn’t listen.”

The man was holding his bleeding nose. His pants were still half undone. He had wet his pants and boxer. He didn’t get the time to recover that he received a hit in the stomach.

“You told him, right?”

Haizaki got kicked again in the ribs. He was coughing hard. He suddenly got pinned against the cold floor with his aggressor on the top of him.

“You knew Maruki would use this against Atsushi. You knew it would make him lose his self-control…if Himuro-kun and Liu-kun hadn’t been there to restrain him, Atsushi would have hit him and would have got expulsed.”

“L..let..go..i can’t..b-breathe…” murmured Haizaki.

Akashi strangled him and punched him in the face, aggravating the injury of his nose.

“I told you to not make me angry, Haizaki…so I’ll give you a last warning: if something happens to Atsushi in the last period, if he gets expulsed or anything, I’ll come back to finish you. Understood?”

He released him and washed his hands covered of blood before leaving. “One last thing: you better not say a word to anyone about our “discussion” or I swear I’ll make you regret it.”

Then, Akashi left, without waiting for Haizaki’s answer. The other man was trying to stop the bleeding. Of course he wouldn’t say a word to anyone. First because he refused to say he got beaten by someone; second because Akashi was crazy and he would hold his promise, he would finish him…

Akashi went back just in time for the last quarter. He could see Atsushi was still angry and he hoped he wouldn’t affect his play. He also took the time to realize what he just had done.

_“I could have killed him…”_

**_“Do you regret it?”_ **

_He could still hear the voices in his head. He didn’t reply._

**_“There’s no point trying to avoid us, Seijuro. We’re a part of you.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“This side of you is still there. See, we didn’t need to interfere or to take control of you for this.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“When it concerns Atsushi, you can’t remain calm.”_ **

_“I told you to leave me alone.”_

**_“In a close future, you will request our help again.”_ **

_“I don’t need you anymore. My punishment is almost over. Just one month left and it’s done.”_

**_“Do you think it would end after that?”_ **

_“Listen, i…”_

**_“No, you’re going to listen, Seijuro: this side of you is still there, and you know what? It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t because Atsushi is the same.”_ **

_“Atsushi is different. He’s not like me.”_

**_“His love for you is blinding him. He could do anything for you. What do you think it would have happened to Maruki-kun if Himuro and Liu hadn’t been there to stop him?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“I’ll tell you: he would have crushed him just because he insulted you.”_ **

_“Leave.”_

Reo was watching his friend. Seijuro was lost in his thoughts. He was fighting against himself mentally. 

During five minutes, Himuro and Murasakibara continued to score. But Kamakura didn’t let them take the advantage and came back each time they got the opportunity. At this moment of the game, it was a battle of stamina. The winner would be the one who lasted longer. There was no strategy needed anymore.

But Atsushi’s anger was distracting him. Besides, Maruki didn’t miss a single opportunity to tease him insulting his boyfriend. Each time he did it, Himuro had to calm him down with a look or a gesture.

“Don’t let him drag you down with this. This is exactly what he wants.”

“I know…”

“Atsushi, we’re close. Please, stay calm. We’re four points behind. We can do it.”

“Yes. Sorry.”

Atsushi closed his eyes and forgot everything. He breathed slowly and went back on his position. It seemed to work since they closed the gap in two times. The teams were tied again.

Maruki was losing patience. He had no intention to lose. _“I won’t lose in front of a fucking faggot! Never!”_

One minute left before the end of the game. Atsushi collected all of his strength. This point was decisive. He couldn’t miss it. Maruki as the rest of his team saw him and understood they wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“YOU WON’T GO ANYWHERE!!!” Maruki jumped and discreetly hit Murasakibara violently in the ribs. Nobody saw…but Atsushi felt it. He never felt a pain like this before. The elbow hit was so strong that it cut his breath and made him lose his balance. Atsushi crashed on the floor…and held his waist, struggling. The referee didn’t remark it but stopped when he saw Atsushi still on the floor.

In the fall, Atsushi’s chest hit the ground and hurt him bad. He was breathing with difficulties.

“Atsushi!!”

“Medical team!”

People came closer and the medical team checked Atsushi’s condition. After some minutes of agitation, Atsushi got up and went on the bench. He was walking painfully, almost crying because of the pain. He sat on the bench and the medical team never left him. It didn’t look serious but he would go to the hospital to be sure. They called the emergencies and let him rest on the bench until he could leave for the hospital.

Akashi, who had just seen everything, got up and left without any explanation.

“Sei-chan?” asked Reo.

But Eikichi stopped him when Reo tried to go after him. “Leave him alone.”

“But…”

“Seeing his expression, you better stay away from him now.”

Reo nodded and sat back.

The game needed to end. It went on prolongation and Murasakibara left to give his place to another player. Unfortunately, the sudden loss of the best player of the team affected the other ones and despite all of their efforts, Yōsen lost five minutes later, 66-60.

After bowing and hurrying the end of the encounter, Yōsen’s coach and teammates focused on Murasakibara who was still waiting for the ambulance. He was holding his waist painfully and kept his head down. He was crying…he had lost.

“Muro-chin…”

“What is it?” asked Tatsuya.

“I…wanna leave the court.”

“Can you walk?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to stay here…bring me out of here…” he asked keeping his head down. The tears were pouring along his cheeks.

He nodded to his coach and teammates and everybody headed back to the lockers. Everybody was disappointed. Their defeat was unfair…they were stronger than Kamakura but they got defeated.

When they finally arrived, Murasakibara sat on the bench again.

“Don’t cry Murasakibara-kun. You did your best…as all of you, guys.” Said Masako. “You can be proud of you.”

But nothing seemed to appease his pain. Everybody looked sad and depressed until someone interrupted the heavy silence.

“Atsushi.”

The purple hair lifted his head abruptly when he recognized the voice. “Aka-chin!”

Seijuro bowed. “My apologies for the intrusion.” He came closer to Atsushi and brushed his hair tenderly. “How are you feeling?”

“My ribs hurt…”

“Hold on. The ambulance will arrive soon. I’ll come with you to the hospital.”

“Aka-chin…” the tall teen was crying again.

“Atsushi, relax. The more you talk or cry, the more is going to hurt. Just calm down. I won’t leave your side, ok?”

His boyfriend nodded and let his head fall against Akashi’s stomach. The other boy comforted him kissing his forehead.

“It’s alright. You played good.”

“I lost…”

“Just think about yourself now.”

The team and Masako didn’t dare interrupting them. They all understood clearly the situation seeing the two men so close. It wasn’t the right time to talk about this. Everybody was concerned for Atsushi.

After an interminable wait, the ambulance arrived and took care of Atsushi. They brought him to the hospital. Akashi went on board with him and the rest of the team joined them with public transport. On the road, Tatsuya sent a message to Kagami, asking him to join him there.


	21. Your presence

The ambulance arrived. Akashi went on board and left for the hospital with Atsushi. He never let his hand go during the entire road. They had to give oxygen to Atsushi because he had problems to breathe.

When they arrived, Akashi was left alone in the waiting room. He couldn’t accompany him further. He stayed immobile in front of the large door of the emergencies during long minutes. In front of Atsushi, he kept his composure to not worry him and to help him relaxing…but he was in pieces inside. He was terrorized to lose him and began to imagine the worst.

After some minutes, trying to find his calm, he went to sit on the first bench in his way. He crossed his hands as if he was praying and kept his head down.

**_“Seijuro. He won’t die from this, relax.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“He probably has a broken rib or something, so of course he has some problems to breathe, so it’s ok…”_ **

_“…”_

**_“It won’t help him to panic. He’s alright, don’t worry.”_ **

_“They will pay for this.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I’ll destroy him.”_

**_“That’s not what Atsushi wants. Just be there for him.”_ **

_“I’ll crush him.”_

“Akashi-kun.”

Masako and the rest of the team arrived at their turn. “Do you have news about Atsushi?” asked Himuro.

“Not yet. They took him to the emergencies about ten minutes ago.” Replied Akashi calmy.

“I see. We have to wait, then.”

Everybody went on the waiting room in silence. Nobody asked to Akashi what he was doing here. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, so Masako decided to break the ice.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Yes Madam?”

“I would like to thank you for earlier.”

“?”

“We had a hard time during the third period and thanks to your encouragement, we found the strength to come back. It really helped Murasakibara and Himuro-kun.”

Akashi smiled. “I don’t think I was the one who cheered up Himuro-kun…” he said giving an accomplice glance. The other man blushed.

“But the whole crowd supported us thanks to you, Akashi-kun.” Added another player. “Thanks for your help.”

“You all played good, guys. You were definitely stronger than Kamakura tonight, especially when Atsushi didn’t even need to enter in the Zone to defeat Maruki-kun…” Akashi’s eyes were full of hatred saying this name.

“But in the end, we lost…losing Murasakibara-kun before the prolongation affected us…” replied Yōsen’s players.

“It’s not over for Yōsen yet. There’re still two games to play in those two next weeks.” Said Akashi. “You have nothing to regret. You did your best.”

Masako agreed in silence and saw Akashi’s words seemed to cheer the team up. She understood why Eiji had chosen him to lead Rakuzan’s team. Akashi was more than a captain: he was a natural leader and even if Yōsen wasn’t his team, he treated the players with respect and consideration.

“I suppose I owe you an explanation about my presence by Atsushi’s side tonight…” told Seijuro. “You probably figured out that I’m close to him.”

“Yes. But you don’t have to tell us if…” began to say Masako.

“We’re dating.”

“…”

“Atsushi confessed his feelings to me after the opening ceremony. We’re going out since that day.”

Everybody looked calm but remained quiet. Himuro was surprised to see Akashi so honest, even if after have seen him so worried for Atsushi, everyone already understood the sort of relationship they had.

“We didn’t tell you because it was from the start something intimate we didn’t want to share and also because we didn’t want to let you think our relationship could have impacted our game if Rakuzan and Yōsen had to play against each other.”

“Was everything alright between you two? Murasakibara was acting strangely lately…” asked Masako.

“I confess it was related to me. We didn’t argue or anything but Atsushi was preoccupied about my health so I ended causing troubles to you, guys. I’m terribly sorry for this.” Akashi bowed to apologize.

“You don’t need to apologize, Akashi-kun.”

“We agreed with Atsushi before the beginning of the competition that we wouldn’t let our relationship impacting our teams. But I must admit it was a relief for the both of us to not have to play against each other…”

“Thanks to be so honest with us, Akashi-kun.”

“Accept my sincere apologies again for the troubles.” He bowed again.

The players and the coach didn’t seem to mind at all. They accepted it pretty fast which reassured Akashi. After this explanation, the red hair gave some privacy to the team and left to stay in the corridor.

At the moment Himuro joined him, he saw Kagami and the rest of the generation of the miracles, Takao and Momoi joining them.

“Guys! Did you get some news about Murasakibara?” asked Takao.

“We’re still waiting.” Seijuro smiled at them. “Thanks for coming, guys.”

“Muracchi is also our friend, Akashicchi, you know?” replied Kise.

“Yes. Thanks to be so loyal to us, guys. I was also saying that for me, when you came to visit me at the hospital last time.”

“Did you come with the ambulance?” demanded Midorima. “How was he?”

“He was breathing with difficulties. The doctor in the ambulance told me he thought Atsushi probably got broken ribs…”

“Oh…first Sei-chan, now Mu-chan…” said almost crying Momoi. “How is your injury, Sei-chan?”

“It’s alright. I’m going to remove the stitches soon. I’ll be in condition to play for the next game.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to play? What if you reopen your wound?” asked Kagami.

“It’s almost healed, but thank you for the concern, Kagami-kun.”

“…” Aomine remained quiet. He knew Akashi wasn’t mad at him anymore but it was still hard to talk normally to him.

Himuro took Kagami’s hand gently, as if he was demanding comfort. Kagami looked at him and decided to drag him away from the group to have some privacy.

“Hey…”

“Thanks for coming, Taiga.”

“It’s alright. I’ll stay with you tonight.”

“Yes…after all, we planned to go on a date after the game.”

“Forget the date. It doesn’t matter. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

Tatsuya fell in his boyfriend’s arms. He was exhausted. Taiga comforted him, hugging him tightly.

“I’m relieved you’re safe, Tatsuya…”

“Huh?”

“Yes…you’re gonna find me nasty but…I’m relieved it didn’t happen to you. I didn’t wish this to Murasakibara-kun neither and I can guess Akashi is feeling really bad and worried for him right now…but I wouldn’t have held on if something had happened to you…”

“You’re not nasty, Taiga.”

“You did your best, Tatsuya. We also lost against Kamakura and Maruki wasn’t even in the team…”

“I know…this son of bitch used a low card to defeat us…I don’t want to find excuses to justify our defeat but…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He insulted Akashi during the game. He called him “bitch” to Atsushi, so of course he made him lose his control…and after that he kicked him.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you see it?”

“No! So…it wasn’t an accident?”

“I see…nobody saw it, not even the referee, so everybody thought it was an accident…”

“You saw he kicked him?”

“I didn’t see but Atsushi told me. I thought maybe other people in the tribunes would have seen it…”

“What did Murasakibara tell you?”

“Atsushi told me he received an elbow hit in the ribs and since he fell on the floor on the same side he received the hit, it definitely aggravated his injury. He hit him pretty hard…”

“The son of bitch…” cursed Taiga. “You…didn’t say it to Akashi, right?”

“No and you shouldn’t tell him neither. You know what he’s capable to do better than anyone.”

“Yes…”

“You know…since we arrived at the hospital, Akashi is strange.”

“Strange? What do you mean?”

“He’s too calm…he even told the coach and the whole team he and Atsushi were dating. But he’s different…I thought something like this would have worried him more than that but…”

“He’s hiding it.”

“Huh?”

“I talked about this with Kuroko before coming here. We noticed he seemed too calm during the match. After Murasakibara’s fall, we looked at him. You’re right. He was too calm…but Kuroko told me he was everything but calm…”

“I see…” Tatsuya kissed Kagami’s cheek. “By the way, thanks for cheering me up earlier.”

“Oh…it was nothing. I didn’t dare doing first because I didn’t want to embarrass you, so I thought if Akashi did it, no one would find this weird if i did it too…”

“Thank you.”

They both hugged each other, forgetting everything around them. Kagami was relieved to see Tatsuya’s defeat didn’t affect their relationship… 

Still waiting for news from Atsushi, the whole group stayed in the corridor. Kuroko was fixing Akashi discreetly and could see the red hair was fighting against the urge to explode from panic. He was so worried for Atsushi he wanted to rush to the emergencies service.

At this moment, a familiar figure left the service. Only Akashi and Aomine saw him. It was Haizaki. After his encounter with Akashi in the toilets of the stadium, he went to the hospital to take care of his broken nose. He just left. He was wearing a large bandage on the face. Akashi fixed him with a pure hatred. Haizaki hadn’t seen him.

“I’m coming back. Can you stay here in the case of the doctor would come to inform us about Atsushi please?” he asked to the group.

“Where are you going?” asked Midorima.

“I need some fresh air. I won’t be long.”

“Ok…”

Akashi got up and took the same direction Haizaki took. Aomine understood what he was about to do, so he followed him.

“Daicchi?”

“I’m going to take a coffee.”

“I’m coming with you.” proposed Kise but Aomine stopped him.

“No…I prefer to go alone.”

Kise understood as the rest of the group he had no intention to take a coffee but he was going after Akashi. He thought maybe he needed to talk with him, so nobody interfered and let him go.

Outside. Haizaki was checking the hour on his phone. But he felt suddenly an uncomfortable pressure behind him, coming closer on his back. He was a bit away from the main entrance, hidden behind some bushes so he wondered who could mess up with him…when he turned around and faced the latest person he wanted to see…Akashi.

“Do you have a death wish, Haizaki-kun?” asked the red hair coming closer slowly and dangerously.

“W-wait…I’ve done nothing, so just l-leave…” he said moving back shaking.

“Why do you think I’m here right now? Atsushi got hurt during the last period. Maruki kicked him in the ribs and he fell heavily against the floor. Now he’s at the emergencies service…”

“I’ve nothing to do with it! Look! I just came here to treat what you’ve done to me so…”

“YES YOU HAVE, YOU SON OF BITCH!!” Akashi lost his temper and rushed to him, ready to grab him by the throat. “I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ATSUSHI!”

He didn’t get the time to grab him that he got stopped by Aomine. The boy was restraining him, holding his waist.

“Akashi! Stop!”

“LET ME GO!!”

Akashi was struggling with strength. It was harder to restrain him every passing second. Aomine glared at Haizaki.

“Wanna die so baldy?! Get out of here!!”

The other man didn’t complain and ran away as fast as he could.

“GET AWAY FROM ME DAIKI!!”

“No way! In your current state, you’re gonna kill him!!”

“THAT’S THE PLAN! LET ME GO OR I’LL KILL YOU FIRST!!” he roared with rage.

When Aomine judged Haizaki was far enough, he released Akashi. The red hair looked around but didn’t find his target. He glared at Aomine.

“He escaped…because of you.”

Aomine wanted to run. Akashi, despite the fact he was shorter than him, had a terrifying aura. His eyes were full of hatred and anger.

“Do you think Atsushi would like to see you doing this?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s not the first time I see you harassing Haizaki. What did he do to you to hate him that way?”

“It doesn’t concern you. Get out of my way.”

“Akashi…you have to stop this.”

“Go die, Daiki. I don’t need your concern.”

“If you go on like this, the police would get involved soon and you could say good bye to your precious standing reputation. Is that what you want?”

Akashi grabbed Aomine by the collar. “Are you threatening me, Daiki?”

“I’m trying to help you.”

“I repeat myself but when did I ever request your help?”

“Imagine Haizaki files a complaint against you…what would happen to you?”

“I didn’t know you care that much, Daiki…so touching!” mocked Akashi.

“Haizaki said he came to treat what you’ve done to him…so you were the one who hurt him this way first, right?”

“That’s an unfair accusation without evidence, dear.”

“You did it…”

“That’s his word against mine. Who do you think people would trust? A delinquent or a respectable boy like me?”

“I hate Haizaki as much as you for what he did to Kise and Kuroko. But I would never go that far…”

“Then, maybe you don’t like Ryota enough.”

Aomine got furious and grabbed him by the collar. “What did you say?”

“You heard me. This bastard humiliated your lover, kicked your friend, and you just let him escape from me.”

“Because you were about to kill him!!”

“So what? It wouldn’t have been a great loss…”

Aomine moved back, scared. “So…it finally happened. You switched again…”

“You’re wrong, Daiki. I’m the real Akashi Seijuro, but you’re just dumb as always to see it.” Akashi walked away. “Don’t get in my way next time because I won’t hold on against you.”

Aomine looked at him leaving. He wasn’t the same man anymore. This one was just a monster…incapable to contain himself. He was the exact opposite of the Seijuro he knew…but maybe he never knew him?

Back to the hospital, Akashi saw Yōsen’s team and coach leaving the emergencies. They met while they were about to leave.

“Have you seen Atsushi already?”

“Yes, he’s alright. He has three broken ribs and his fall aggravated his wound when one of the broken ribs pierced his right lung. They put him under oxygen and morphine and they’re about to operate him tonight. The visits are over so we can’t stay here.”

Akashi wasn’t reassured at all. First, he hadn’t been the first one to visit him and second, Atsushi was about to be operated.

“I called his parents. They are coming.”

“Did they already bring him to the operation room?”

“Not yet. I’m sure you can see him before. Hurry up.”

“Thanks.”

He ran as fast as he could and reached the emergencies service. He asked to the first nurse he met on his way.

“Murasakibara Atsushi’s room please.”

“The visits are over for tonight. Please come back tomorrow morning.”

“Please. Just a minute. I need to see him; he’s about to be operated. Just a minute, I’m begging you…” asked again Seijuro, desperate.

The woman felt bad to see him so sad, so she accepted. “Room 89. Just a minute.”

“Thank you.”

Akashi went to the room and knocked at the door before coming in. “Atsushi?”

The tall teen was laid on his back with a breathing mask. He seemed a bit dizzy but was conscious. He tried to move when he recognized Akashi.

“Shhh…don’t move. You need to rest.” Seijuro brushed his hair tenderly and kissed his forehead. “I’m here, Atsushi. I won’t leave your side.”

The other boy looked happy. He affectingly put his hand on Seijuro’s heart…the same way the red hair did when he wanted to comfort him. Akashi covered his hand with his own one before bringing it to his lips to kiss his fingers.

“Everything is going to be alright. I’ll be there for you.” He kissed his hand again and locked his eyes in Atsushi’s ones. “Atsushi…I…”

“I’m sorry but you have to leave now.” Said the nurse who allowed him to come.

“I understand. My apologies for the troubles.” He fixed his attention on Atsushi again. “I’ll be waiting outside but don’t worry, I’ll be there at your wake up.” He kissed his forehead again and again before leaving.

He went back in the waiting room, joining his friends.

“Akashicchi? Have you seen Muracchi? How is he?”

“He looks tired but since they gave him morphine, I suppose he doesn’t feel pain…”

“His coach told us about his operation.” Explained Midorima.

Akashi didn’t reply and kept his head down.

“I know you’re worried for him, but it’s gonna be alright, Akashi-kun.” Reassured Kuroko.

“Guys…the visits are over for tonight so, there’s no point to stay here. You can leave. I’ll call you to give news about him.”

Himuro who stayed with Taiga agreed. “I’ll stay with you too. Akashi-kun is right. Thanks for coming, guys.”

“But…” protested Kagami.

“No…you too, Himuro-kun. I know Atsushi is your friend but you had a long day so you better go back with Kagami-kun. I’ll keep in touch with you.” said Akashi.

Everybody understood it wasn’t a request. Akashi wanted to be alone. Nobody wanted to leave but when they saw him insisting this way, they got the message and agreed.

“As you wish…but don’t forget to call us, Akashi-kun.” Told Kuroko.

“Of course. Take care guys and thanks again.”

The group left. Kise came closer to Aomine.

“Daicchi…what happened with Akashicchi? Do you think we really should leave him alone?”

“We’ll talk later. Let’s go.” Replied Aomine. He didn’t want to talk about this in public.

* * *

A long and interminable wait began for Akashi. At the beginning, he stayed in the corridor, facing the emergencies door. But after long minutes, he had enough and was walking and walking again before going back to the waiting room. He saw a couple coming to the secretariat and asking about Atsushi. He recognized his parents, especially his mother since she had the same purple hair. The couple went to the waiting room and took a seat. They noticed Akashi and saluted him politely. The boy greeted them the same way and remained quiet. Atsushi’s parents didn’t seem to recognize him so they didn’t talk with Akashi. They were probably too worried for their son to remember him.

The secretary explained them the whole situation and told them they just sent his friends and his team back to home because the visits were over for tonight. In front of the parents’ insistence, they accepted to let them see their son after the operation.

“It’s good to see they allowed us to see him after the operation.” Said Atsushi’s father.

“Yes…I hope everything would be alright during the operation…” replied the mother, concerned. She smiled sadly. “I’m glad to see Atsushi has some nice friends and teammates…”

“They looked very worried for him…I’m happy to see he’s so loved.” Agreed his father.

“Do you think the pink hair girl was Atsushi’s girlfriend? She was crying…”

Akashi smiled sadly. Atsushi’s mother was confusing him with Momoi. But it was predictable. After all, nobody could suspect they were dating, especially when they looked so different…

“I don’t think so…” replied his father.

“Why?”

“Because she was holding the blue hair boy’s arm strongly. I don’t see her with Atsushi…”

“I wonder who Atsushi’s lover is then…”

“Definitely someone different…and knowing Atsushi, I wouldn’t be surprised to see his exact opposite.”

“Do you think so?”

Seijuro laughed mentally. He was very different from Atsushi…except in one thing: the way he could lose control when someone aimed him. Atsushi could become violent when someone insulted Akashi…and in the other way, Seijuro was the same. If Aomine hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed Haizaki for sure…and he felt ashamed. He got up and left the waiting room to go back in the corridor. Atsushi’s father observed him leaving. He already saw the boy before but he couldn’t remember where and when he had seen him…but he was definitely familiar to him.

Akashi went outside and checked his cell phone when he heard it ringing. He ignored the call when he saw it came from Ren. He had done his punishment session this morning so he had no interest or desire to talk with him.

* * *

During this time, in Akita.

Tatsuya and Taiga went back to home. Himuro was exhausted and checked his phone during the entire road in case of Akashi would have news about Atsushi. Kagami approached and massaged his shoulders.

“Relax, Tatsuya. Murasakibara is alright. And Akashi is with him, so it’s ok. There’s nothing you can do for him anyway. You have to wait for tomorrow.”

“Yes…”

“Go take a bath. I’ll prepare something to eat.” Kagami kissed him and moved to the kitchen.

Tatsuya went to the bathroom and prepared a bath. He needed to relax but he didn’t dare asking Taiga to join him…he wanted to have him by his side.

When his bath was ready, he stripped and got in. He relaxed, letting the hot water warming his body. After ten minutes, Kagami knocked at the door and came in.

“I let the dinner simmering. I did with what you had in the fridge…and you don’t have a lot. From now one, I’ll make sure to buy food for you for the week. At this rhythm, you’re gonna starve, man…”

Tatsuya smiled. “Taiga…get in the bath with me.”

“Huh?”

“I want you to hold me. Get in.”

Kagami blushed but obeyed. He took off his clothes one after another. The view was particularly exciting and sexy for Tatsuya who never took his eyes of him until he was completely naked. Kagami went behind Tatsuya and hugged him in his arms. Tatsuya relaxed and let his body fall against his strong chest. He rested in this position without moving during a few minutes. He was just enjoying Kagami’s presence.

“I thought we would have gone further in the competition this year…”

“Yōsen isn’t out yet, you know? There’re still two games.”

“I don’t see you losing…Midorima neither.”

“We didn’t see Akashi losing last year and it happened. So it’s not over yet…”

“I suppose you’re right…but even if we can pass the next step, Atsushi can’t play with us anymore, so without him, we’re lost.”

“You’re still there. You can lead your team to the victory.”

“The team is too affected right now…the same way as I am…it’s over.”

Kagami just kissed his neck to comfort him. He didn’t know what to do.

“Don’t feel bad for us. It’s just a game, not the end of the world.”

“Yes…but I know how much you hate losing.”

“Do you know somebody on this hearth who likes losing?”

“No…but I don’t like it…when you lose.”

“I know I’ve a terrible temper…now I think about this, I punched Atsushi’s face last year because I was frustrated…” this thing recalled him another painful memory. “The same way I punched you when I understood you lost in purpose while we were in America…”

“Please…don’t bring this back again. I don’t want to remember this.”

“I’m an awful person when I’m like this. I even wonder why you love me that much sometimes…”

“I love you because you’re a good and caring person. Yes you have a bad temper but you’re also incredibly nice and kind. I love the way you always took care of me when we were young. You taught me everything and you treasured me.”

Tatsuya moved away from Kagami’s arms just enough to turn around and sat on his tights, facing him. He kissed with his soft lips Taiga’s ones, gently, passing his fingers in his red spiky hair.

“Take me, Taiga.”

Kagami couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed Tatsuya’s hips. The other boy was already erect. He attacked Taiga’s neck with his kisses before biting his ear when he felt his fingers stretching his entrance.

“Taiga…”

Kagami loved to hear Tatsuya whispering his name. He didn’t resist and licked his throat when the brunette arched his back.

“Tatsuya…say my name again…”

Kagami added another finger. He caught his left nipple with his teeth and chewed it gently. On the same time, he was stroking gently his front. 

“T-Taiga…enough...stop teasing me…” begged Tatsuya stimulated on every part of his body.

Taiga removed his fingers to replace it by something bigger.

“Not so fast!”

“You asked for it.” Taiga could barely contain himself. Tatsuya always seduced him this way “Damn! You’re so hot!”

The bathtub began to be too narrow for the two of them so Kagami grabbed Tatsuya by the waist and pinned him against the wall to penetrate him deeper.

“Taiga! Be gentle!”

“I can’t! You drive me crazy!”

Tatsuya enrolled his legs around Kagami’s waist and squeezed his neck with his arms. “Taiga! Taiga!”

“Tatsuya…I love you. I love you so much…” murmured Kagami to his ear pinning him against the wall again and again. Their bodies found the perfect rhythm and moved as one.

They looked at each other in the eyes, still moving. Kagami slowed down just to move Tatsuya’s hair away from his left eye. He wanted to have a good view on his face. Tatsuya was red and felt he was about to come soon…when he reached the climax at the same time as Taiga.

“Ah…sorry…I came inside again..” apologized Kagami. “I’ll help you to clean up.”

“Not now…”

“Huh?”

“One more time…”

Actually, Tatsuya was particularly insatiable this night and they gave pleasure to each other until they had no stamina anymore. For once, Kagami was the one who gave up first…

* * *

Akashi was still waiting at the hospital. He avoided being in the same waiting room as Atsushi’s parents. It wasn’t the right time to introduce himself as their son’s boyfriend. But he was still hanging in the corridor, hoping to see the doctor. Even if he stayed away from them, Atsushi’s father noticed him.

After two hours, the doctor went to see Atsushi’s parents. Akashi came closer to be sure to hear him but stayed at a reasonable distance to be sure he wouldn’t draw their attention.

“The operation went well. Your son is out of danger. He needs to rest a bit and we will keep him in observation until he recovers.”

“Won’t he have complications for breathing or playing basket ball?” asked her mother.

“No, don’t worry. We took care of his lung and he needs to have some rest for his broken ribs at least for four weeks. He mustn’t make any effort so practice or training is prohibited. There’s no trace of any other problem.”

“Thank God…” sighed the parents with relief.

“I think he could leave in two or three days. We just want to be sure there’s no post operative complication.”

“Thank you, Sir. Can we see him now?”

“He’s still asleep because of the general anesthesia but yes. Not for a long time please.”

“Sure. Thank you very much, Sir.”

Atsushi’s parents left to visit their son. Akashi was relieved to hear Atsushi was safe. He took his cell phone and sent a message to his friends to reassure them. Kuroko, Momoi and Midorima texted him right away. Kise was the last one and stayed vague, saying he was happy to know Atsushi was alright. Tatsuya didn’t reply immediately since he was too busy with Kagami. Aomine was the only one who didn’t reply. Akashi also took the time to inform Yōsen’s coach about Atsushi’s state since she gave him her number. She thanked him and told him she would inform the whole team.

After almost fifteen minutes, Atsushi’s parents left. They exchanged some words with the doctor in the corridor before leaving the hospital. Atsushi’s father gave a last glance to Akashi who stayed in the corridor to avoid them and smiled before leaving with his wife.

Akashi waited for the doctor’s departure to pass the emergencies doors. He checked every room discreetly until he finally found Atsushi’s one. He came in silently and moved closer. Atsushi was sleeping deeply. Akashi brushed away his hair from his face to see him.

“I’m here Atsushi.” He deposed a soft kiss on his forehead and sat by his side. His hand found Atsushi’s heart and touched it through his chest.

During several minutes, Akashi stayed focused, fixing his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. A part of him calmed down because he knew Atsushi was now out of danger. But another one was still under the shock. His hands were still shaking just thinking about the pain Atsushi could have felt.

“The visits are over. What are you doing here?” asked a nurse coming to the room.

“My apologies, Madam.” Bowed Akashi after have got up quickly. “I was worried for my friend and he just came back from his operation…I really needed to see him.”

“You better leave now.”

But Akashi looked down. “I know I shouldn’t be there at this hour but…could you let me stay here for tonight please?”

“You can’t stay here. We’ll take care of your friend, so you don’t have to worry for him. Please leave.”

Seijuro begged again. “Please…”

The woman felt bad to see him in this state. “I’m really sorry, but you can’t stay; I’ll watch him personally during the whole night, so don’t be so scared for him…”

“He’s my boyfriend…”

“…”

“Please. I can’t leave him alone. I know he’s safe with you and I thank you as the rest of the people here to take care of him so well. But please…I can’t. I promise to not bother you. I’ll just stay on the chair and I won’t cause any trouble. Just let me stay by his side…I won’t be able to calm down if I’m divided from him…please, I’m begging you…” Akashi begged and begged again. All of the pain he kept for himself while his friends and Atsushi’s teammates were there got released.

The woman looked at him motherly. The boy was so cute, worrying this way for his boyfriend. She could see in Akashi’s eyes he really treasured him, so she didn’t have the heart to say no.

“We’re not allowed to let people stay that late usually…”

“I don’t want to cause you troubles, Madam. If I see someone, I will say I came in by my own without asking your consent. Well, that’s actually what I’ve done in the first place…”

“I’ll make an exception for you.”

“Really???” asked Akashi with hope.

“Yes. It’s my guard duty and I’m in charge of your boyfriend, so it’s ok. I’ll tell you if the doctor or anyone else is visiting him to let you the time to leave. So please, be discreet.”

“Thank you very much, madam.”

She smiled at him. “It’s ok. I just came to change his perfusions.” She did her job before opening the cupboard. “There’s another blanket if you’re cold.”

“It’s alright. Thanks again for understanding. I know I ask you a lot…”

She moved closer and observed his wound on his eye. “What happened to your eye?”

“I fell about one week ago and I almost got a fracture of the brow arch. I had stitches but I’m supposed to remove it soon.”

“Did you disinfect it today?”

“No I forgot…after what happened to Atsushi, I didn’t get the time to…”

“Wait for me.” She left the room to come back a few minutes later with what she needed to do it. “Sit down and close your eye.”

Akashi obeyed and let her treat his wound. “How did you get this? You said you fell but it must have been a violent fall to provoke this…”

“It was during my game. I lost my balance and my face hit the ground heavily.”

“A game? What sort of game?”

“Basket ball.”

“Oh? You’re a basket ball player? Which team do you belong to?”

“Rakuzan from Kyoto.”

“You’re far away from your home, Son…”

“I came to watch Atsushi’s match today.”

“You mean, your boyfriend there?”

“Yes. He’s playing in Yōsen’s team from Akita.”

“So nice of you to have come to encourage him…so what happened to him?”

“His opponent kicked him in the ribs and when Atsushi fell on the ground, one of his broken ribs pierced his right lung.”

“Poor boy…” She ended treating him. “He’s lucky to have such a beloved boyfriend who is treasuring him this much.”

Akashi smiled blushing. “Believe me, madam. I’m the one who’s lucky to be his boyfriend…I’m not quite sure to deserve such an incredible and adorable lover like him…”

“You shouldn’t say that, Son. Everybody deserves to be loved.”

“I suppose you’re right…” he stared at him with sadness.

The woman caressed his red hair motherly. “Your boyfriend is alright. Relax now.”

“Yes…thank you for your hard work, Madam.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No. I’m not hungry…”

“You must eat something. You’re under weight. I’ll bring you something to eat later.”

“Don’t bother to…”

“You obey me or I’ll kick you out of the room.”

“Yes Madam.” Replied obediently Akashi.

“And stop calling me Madam. It makes me older…”

“But…how should I call you then?”

“My name is Eiko Yuchimaru.”

“Yuchimaru-san then…”

“What about you?”

“I’m Seijuro Akashi. Pleased to meet you, Yuchimaru-san.”

“Go have some rest on the chair. I’ll come back later with some food for you.”

“Thank you very much.”

“No need to thank me that much, Akashi-kun.” She patted his head. “You know…I’m sure I saw you somewhere. Your face and name are familiar to me but I don’t remember…”

“My apologies but I’m sure this is the first time I met you…”

“I probably confused you with someone else.” She shrugged. “See you later.”

“Yes.”

The woman left and closed the door behind her. Akashi went back to Atsushi and took his hand. He sat on the chair next to his bed and never stopped looking at him.

When Eiko went back to the room, almost three hours later, Akashi was sleeping. He was still holding Atsushi’s hand. The woman smiled and deposed the food she saved for him on the bedside table with a bottle of water before covering him with the blanket.

_“They’re so cute together_ …” she thought observing them before leaving silently.

* * *

The next morning.

“Akashi-kun.” Whispered Eiko to the red hair boy.

“Y-yes?” blinked Seijuro waking up abruptly.

“I’m sorry to wake you up that early but the day staff is about to come on shift. You must leave.”

“Ok…is Atsushi alright?”

“Yes don’t worry. I checked his condition several times during the night and there’s nothing to report.”

“Good. When do you think I could come back to visit him?”

“Not before 9:00 o’clock.”

“Thanks again for letting me stay, Yuchimaru-san.”

“You’re welcome. Take the food I brought you yesterday with you.”

“Yes.” Akashi took it and kissed his boyfriend a last time. “I’ll come back soon, Atsushi. Take care.”

The woman smiled and accompanied him. She took care to not meet other people in her way and opened the door for Akashi. She waved at him and went back to work.

It was already 7:00 o’clock and Akashi was extremely tired. He had nowhere to go and had to wait for almost two hours to see Atsushi again. He left the hospital and decided to go to the first hotel to have a shower and some rest before coming back.

* * *

When Kise opened his eyes, he could see Aomine was already up since his side of the bed was empty. He put a shirt on and got up, looking for his boyfriend in the whole room when he saw him on the balcony. They had booked a room in Akita for the night.

“Daichhi. It’s still early. Come back to bed, it’s cold outside.”

“Coming…” replied Aomine. He went back inside and faced his lover half naked. If he wasn’t that preoccupied, he would have jumped on him and fucked him senseless until lunch.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. What time is it?”

“Almost 7:00.”

“Ah…that’s early indeed. Let’s go back to bed then.”

Aomine took Kise by the hand and they went under the blanket. They got comfortable. Kise pressed his slender body against Aomine strong chest and caressed his arm.

“We haven’t talked yesterday…”

“I know…I was tired.”

Kise knew Aomine better than anyone. He wasn’t easy to make him talk when he didn’t want to, but he could see something was bothering him and he was practically sure it was related to Akashi.

“You went after Akashicchi when we were at the hospital, right? What happened between you two?”

“…” Aomine kept his eyes on the ceiling. He was rubbing Kises’s back gently to occupy his hand.

“Daicchi…talk to me.”

“Haizaki was at the hospital too yesterday.”

“Really? But we didn’t see him…”

“Akashi and I did…that’s why I followed him outside.”

“What? You mean…Akashicchi went after Haizaki?”

“Yes.”

“But why? And why was he at the hospital to begin with?”

“Haizaki was injured on the face. He was wearing a bandage on his nose…”

“A broken nose? I wonder how he did get that…”

“According to what I heard, Akashi did it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Akashi was enraged when he saw him; If I hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed him. I never saw Haizaki so terrorized …” Aomine sat. “I just caught some parts of their conversation but Haizaki told Akashi he came to the hospital to treat what Akashi did to him and when I asked Akashi if he did that, he didn’t deny it.”

“Oh no…”

“I don’t understand why Akashi reacted this way against Haizaki again, but he was out of control. He refused to tell me why he was acting this way and…”

“And?”

Aomine took a large breath before answering. “He was scaring…he said things I never expected to hear from him…”

“Like what?”

“He threatened me to kill me if I didn’t let him go. When I told him he could be in troubles if Haizaki would fill a complaint against him, he laughed saying nobody would believe in him since he was a delinquent…”

“So he switched again?”

“That’s what I thought but…”

“What?”

“He looked rational. I mean, he didn’t seem to be different from usual, he was just particularly aggressive…”

“But Akashicchi isn’t violent usually!”

“I think his love for Atsushi is becoming toxic for the both of them.”

“Huh?”

“When I told him I hated Haizaki as much as he did but I would never go that far to kill him, he replied I just didn’t love you enough.”

“Why…” started to ask Kise completely shocked.

“He said I should hate Haizaki as much as he hated him because he hurt Kuroko and humiliated you…he blamed me to have let him escape.”

“Daicchi…I know what you feel for me.” Reassured Kise.

Aomine seemed relieved to hear this from his boyfriend but didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to show to Kise how much Akashi’s words affected him and made him doubt about his own feelings.

“Akashi was ready to kill Haizaki. It’s not just a way to talk…I don’t know what Haizaki did to Atsushi again but things would turn bad if they met together again.”

“Do you think…Muracchi would do the same for Akashicchi? I mean if someone…”

“Remember the way Atsushi lost his temper during the game against Kamakura?”

“Against Maruki-kun?”

“Yes. I’m quite sure it was related to Akashi.”

“But how could he know? I mean, do you think Haizaki spread rumors?”

“It’s not impossible. Besides, when Atsushi punched me last week, he had the same angered expression.”

“I understand what you mean when you say their love for each other is toxic…”

“I don’t think Akashi would listen to anyone anymore…and I’ll be honest with you, Ryota, I don’t want to stay close to them.”

“But…”

“You neither.”

“Daicchi. They are our friends!”

“You can’t help someone against his will. Akashi is refusing our help. I don’t want to argue with him. We would end hurting each other feelings or fight. When it concerns Akashi or Murasakibara, they can’t think normally so from now on, stay away from them.”

“…” Kise looked sad. Aomine was asking him something really painful.

“I know what I’m asking you. But as long as Akashi is like this, he’s dangerous. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Akashicchi would never hurt me.”

“Did you forget your game against him?"

"That was different..."

"If you had seen him with Haizaki, you wouldn’t say that.”

Kise sighed. “If that's what you want, I’ll stay away from them…”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Akita Hospital.

Atsushi opened his eyes slowly. He needed time to get accustomed to the light. He was feeling a bit disoriented.

“Oh! You’re awake? How are you feeling?” asked Eiko who was changing his perfusions before leaving.

“Where…am i?” asked Atsushi.

“You came here after your fall during your game. You have been operated for an injury on your right lung. You have three broken ribs and one of it pierced your lung. Do you remember?”

“Ah…yes…I came with the ambulance…” recalled Atsushi.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired…”

“Do you feel any pain somewhere?”

“It’s painful…when I breathe..”

“That’s usual to feel that way after an operation of the lung. I’ll give you some painkillers.”

She prepared the pills and helped him to take it with some water. She made him lie down again on his back.

“Did someone visit me yesterday?”

“Your teammates, your coach, your friends, your parents…” she started to enumerate…all the people Atsushi didn’t care as much as a certain person. “And your boyfriend.”

“Aka-chin?”

“Yes. He watched over you during the entire night yesterday, after everybody left.”

“R-really??”

“Yes. We sent your parents and friends back to home because the hours of visit were over, but he asked me if he could stay. He literally begged me to stay by your side…and I didn’t have the heart to turn him down. So he stayed until 7:00 o’clock. I told him to leave because I would get in troubles if my colleagues knew I let him stay…”

“He did that?” asked Atsushi blushing. “He really watched over me all the night…”

“He was really worried for you; he never stopped watching you and he felt asleep on the chair without never releasing your hand “

“Aka-chin…” Atsushi was almost crying hearing this.

“He really cares about you. You two were so cute…especially when he kissed your forehead…” said the woman teasing him.

“He did that…in front of you???”

“Yes. He was really demonstrative. Besides he confessed he was your boyfriend immediately to me.”

“What????”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Because…Aka-chin isn’t like that usually…I mean, I know he cherishes me a lot but…”

“Well, he managed to convince me to let him stay. He would have done anything for this…so I guess he just wanted to be honest with me to prove how much he needed to be by your side.”

Murasakibara blushed. He felt so loved and treasured…

“I need to go now. My colleagues will take care of you from the rest of the day.”

“Thank you for letting Aka-chin stay by my side last night, Miss.”

“Your boyfriend thanked me enough for this, so just keep it for yourself and we’re even.”

“Ok. Thanks.”

“The doctor will visit you later in the morning.”

“Fine…can I ask you one last thing please?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Can I have my cell phone please? I’d like to send a message to my parents…”

“You mean to your boyfriend, right?” she wicked at him.

He blushed again and nodded.

“Ok.” She looked for it in his bag and held it to him. “Anything else?”

“No I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Have a good day, Murasakibara-kun.”

After her departure, Atsushi sent a message to Akashi first. He told him he was awake and felt alright. Akashi replied to him immediately and told him he would visit him after his parents to be sure to not meet them. He asked him to tell him when he could come.

When Atsushi finished to text him, he sent another message to his parents to reassure them. They replied they would visit him at 9:00.


	22. Anything for you

Tatsuya woke up first, early in the morning. He could barely move because Taiga was hugging him tightly. He grabbed his cell phone on the bedside table and checked the hour. He noticed he had three messages: one from Akashi from yesterday saying Atsushi was alright and his operation went well; a second from his coach informing him Murasakibara was ok and they planned to visit him this morning with the whole team; and a last one from Atsushi himself saying he was now awake.

“What time is it?” asked Taiga keeping his eyes closed and kissing Tatsuya in the neck.

“Almost 8:00. I’ve got news of Atsushi.”

“How is he?”

“He’s awake. Our coach proposed to visit him at 11:00.”

“Is the message from Akashi?”

“Akashi texted me yesterday his operation went well, but I received a message from Atsushi.”

“That’s good.” Taiga lifted his head just enough to watch Tatsuya’s eyes. “I suppose we better get up now…”

But Himuro went above him and kissed his chest. “It’s still early…let’s take our time.”

“Already up?” asked Taiga when he felt Tatsuya’s arousal rubbing against his stomach.

“Always…but now, that’s my turn.”

Kagami grinned and offered his body to him. Now Atsushi was out of danger, he could focus on them and stop worrying.

* * *

Kuroko was in the kitchen, preparing a hot drink.

“Morning Tetsu…”

“Morning Momoi-san.”

The girl enrolled her arms around his shoulders and kissed his blue hair. “Why are you up so early in the morning?”

“I received a message from Murasakibara-kun. He just woke up.”

“Really? That’s great! Is Sei-chan with him?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask him. Why don’t we propose to the others to visit him today?”

“Sounds good. I called Dai-chan and Ki-chan.”

“I’ll contact Kagami-kun and Midorima-kun then. I’m gonna call Akashi-kun to see how he is. I suppose he had a rude day yesterday…”

“Yes…poor Sei-chan.”

Kuroko looked thoughtful. Akashi’s state was getting worse each passing day, even if he looked physically better, he knew he was feeling bad mentally.

“Tetsu?”

“I’m feeling so useless, Momoi-san. Until now, we’ve done nothing…or our attempts failed lamentably.”

“Don’t say that…”

“I can’t describe this feeling but I think Akashi-kun is in trouble. It’s as if I was staring at him sinking slowly into the madness. We’ve done nothing the first time because we didn’t understand what happened to him, but now we know, we can’t let this turn this way again…”

“I know, Tetsu…but Sei-chan is in the denial. He always says he’s alright…”

“I don’t think he’s in denial, Momoi-san.”

“Ah?”

“I think he’s perfectly aware about this and he’s convinced he could deal with it alone. That’s why he even doesn’t talk about this with Murasakibara-kun.”

“So what can we do if he doesn’t want to?”

Kuroko sighted. “It’s hard to say that but I suppose we don’t have any other choice to let him sink.”

“But…”

“Maybe Akashi-kun would accept our help when he would hit rock bottom.”

“Do we have to get to this extreme?”

“What can we do? We all saw something is wrong but the only thing we did until now is talking and noticing.”

“I know…” She hugged him tightly again. “But you helped him, remember? It was thanks to you and Kagami-kun the real Sei-chan came back.”

“I wish I could help him again…”

“You will. Rakuzan will play against Seirin soon. If somebody can help Sei-chan, it’s definitely you, Tetsu…”

“I’d like to believe in you, Momoi-san but…the situation is different today. I’m not sure to be able to do such a thing again.”

“Don’t lose faith in Sei-chan. I’m sure if we keep staying by his side, he would tell us and he would get better soon.”

* * *

Akashi barely slept one hour. He just had the time to take a shower and went back to the hospital. Atsushi’s parents were already waiting in the waiting room so when he saw them, he stayed in the corridor. When the doctor allowed them to come in, they left and passed the doors. Akashi faced the same heavy door which divided him from Atsushi. He wanted so bad to join him, to tell him he was there…but he had to wait for his turn.

He went to the waiting room and took a chair. His cell phone rang. Kuroko was calling him.

“Tetsuya.”

_“Akashi-kun. Do I disturb you?”_

“Not at all. I’m at the hospital in the waiting room. Atsushi’s parents just have arrived and are with him so I’m waiting.”

_“I see. Did you talk with them?”_

“No or I should have introduced myself. I don’t think it’s the best timing for the presentations…”

_“Yes you’re right.”_

“Did you come back to Tokyo already?”

_“No. I’m still with Momoi-san and the others in Akita. We didn’t want to leave before seeing Murasakibara-kun.”_

“Atsushi’s team and coach will also visit him today.”

_“Ok. I’ll contact the others to see when we could come.”_

“Fine. I’ll be waiting for you.”

_“By the way, how are you since yesterday? Did you manage to get some sleep?”_

“Yes. I’m feeling better now I know Atsushi is fine. I won’t lie to you, I was really stressed yesterday…”

_“I can guess…but don’t forget you or Murasakibara-kun are not alone, ok?”_

“I know. Thank you.”

_“We’ll talk more later. I’ll join you soon with the others.”_

“Ok. Take your time.”

_“See you, Akashi-kun.”_

Seijuro ended his conversation. He always felt close to Midorima but he had a different relationship with Kuroko. The blue hair boy had the same abilities (at a lower level thought) than him so he seemed to understand better than anyone how Seijuro was thinking. This was probably why he managed to defeat him with Kagami.

**_“You should hate him…this is his fault.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“Did you already forget that you have to endure this because of him?”_ **

_“Shut up.”_

**_“Your father was right. Kuroko is weak.”_ **

_“I told you to leave me alone!”_

**_“He’s weak but he defeated you.”_ **

_“He defeated me because I underestimated him. Tetsuya isn’t weak.”_

**_“But we both know you’re stronger than him.”_ **

_“Being strong isn’t enough.”_

**_“He’s coming to you.”_ **

_“What do you mean?”_

**_“He saw you playing. So since he knows he can’t defeat you, he’s coming to you with a different way.”_ **

_“I don’t understand…”_

**_“They all saw you’re in trouble. You can fool them but not him.”_ **

_“I’m more concerned about Daiki. He saw me with Haizaki.”_

**_“He won’t say a word. You shouldn’t break in public and definitely not in front of Kuroko.”_ **

_“Kuroko didn’t question me like the others did.”_

**_“That’s why you need to be careful. Don’t crack in front of him. You lost against his team last year. He will use your weaknesses to defeat you again.”_ **

_“I don’t expect Tetsuya to be nice with me. But he’s definitely not my enemy.”_

**_“You’re naive, Seijuro.”_ **

_“Are you trying to turn me against my friends again? Didn’t you have enough with Ryota and Daiki?”_

**_“You want to win, right?”_ **

_“Like everybody.”_

**_“Then, stay away from Kuroko.”_ **

* * *

At the central station.

“Daicchi…”

“What is it?”

“I…” Kise looked embarrassed. “I don’t want to leave without seeing Muracchi first…”

Aomine looked away. After a moment of silence, he sighted. “Fine…you can go with them.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But I don’t want you to stay alone with Akashi or Murasakibara, got it?”

“Yes! Thank you Daicchi!!” Kise jumped in Aomine’s arms. “Let’s go!”

But Aomine didn’t move.

“Daicchi?”

“I said I was ok to let you go but I won’t come with you.”

“But…”

“After last night, I better stay away from Akashi…and Murasakibara is probably still blaming me for Akashi’s accident.”

“I’m sure Muracchi isn’t mad at you anymore.”

“What about Akashi?”

“…”

“Believe me. I’m not welcome there. Just go with the others.”

“But I don’t want to go without you.” Kise grabbed his hand. His eyes were full of tears. “It happens again…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You…you’re taking away from us again.”

“Stop saying nonsense!”

“It happened the same way while we were at Teiko. You started to stay away before leaving us behind. I don’t want to see this happen again.”

“Shut up! Stop saying bullshit!” Aomine was now really angry. “It was a different context and…”

“I hated what you became at this time! I joined Teiko’s team to be close to you, because I admired you!”

“I told you to shut up!” shouted Aomine, drawing people’s attention around them.

Kise contained his tears. He hated when Aomine was aggressive.

“I love you…” whispered Kise.

“Ryota…”

“Don’t let this happen again or I won’t forgive you.”

“…”

“Your train is coming. I’ll call you later.” Kise walked away without even giving a kiss or a glance.

Aomine didn’t find the right words to appease Kise’s pain. He stared at him leaving sadly and went on board when his train arrived. There was nothing he could do now. He would settle down things with Kise at his return.

* * *

At the hospital, Atsushi’s team, Masako and his friends joined Akashi in the waiting room. They knew Atsushi was still with his parents so they waited for their turn. Kise joined them later and Akashi wasn’t surprised to not see Aomine.

_“I scared him last night…”_

Kise tried to hide his pain with his fake smile but everybody saw he was feeling bad. They suspected something happened with Aomine but they didn’t ask more.

“By the way, guys, you did a good match yesterday.” Said Takao to lighten the mood.

“Thank you, Takao-kun.” Replied politely Masako. “But we’re probably out of the competition now…it will depend on the result of your game with Kamakura in two weeks.”

There was a tv in the waiting room. The entire group fixed the little screen when they heard news were talking about the Winter cup. It was a local program.

_“Akita’s team, Yōsen high was playing at home an important match for the quarterfinals against Kamakura high from Fukushima yesterday night. After an epic game, Yōsen lost 66-60 during the prolongation, after one of the best players, Murasakibara Atsushi got hurt falling. According to our information, the young man is suffering from broken ribs due to his fall after a last attempt dunking. Since the beginning of the competition, this accident is the second one after Akashi Seijuro’s one last week. Rakuzan high’s captain also fell during his game against Tōō Academy and almost broke his brow arch._

_But on the margins of the game, another incident seems to have occurred. Kamakura’s lockers have been wrecked. The personal belongings of the players and clothes have been ripped apart, leaving the place in the desolation. The incident seems to have happened during the game, which excludes Yōsen’s responsibility in this. Besides, after the game, the players stayed with the medical team and their injured teammate. The search is still ongoing to find the culprits but the investigation is stalled due to the lack of evidence._

_We’re now listening to the Winter cup organizers’s speech:_

_“ **As all of you know, the Winter cup, the National High School Basketball Championship Tournament, is an important moment for the basketball fans and players. It gives the opportunity to our best players to express their talents and to make the next generation of champions. We had a wonderful and exciting tournament last year and we had epic matches opposing the best talents of Japan, without mentioning the former players of the Generation of miracles.**_

**_We desire to provide the best show to basketball fans. The tournament this year is promising and all the teams gave us an exceptional performance since the beginning of the competition. But we can’t tolerate this sort of exaction. Playing basketball isn’t just a question of performance or talent, it’s also a question of respect and we won’t accept people who would disgrace the beauty of this sport. We strongly condemn those awful acts and we grant our entire collaboration to the police to find the culprits. People who can’t respect the players aren’t welcome and must be kicked out of our stadiums.”_ **

_“We’ll keep you inform about the investigation as soon as the police would get evidence…”_

Everybody listened to the news carefully when the subject changed to talk about the weather.

“Damn! I didn’t know something like this happened yesterday…” said Takao.

“The police took contact with me.” Told Masako.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Coach?” asked Himuro.

“It wasn’t necessary; Since the incident happened during the game, they know we weren’t guilty. And the medical team never left our side while we went back to the lockers so they confirmed my declaration.”

“So…someone wrecked Kamakura’s lockers during the game? But what for? Who could have done that?” wondered Momoi.

At this moment, Kuroko looked at Akashi with the corner of the eye. He noticed the red hair remained emotionless. He didn’t expect to see him concerned for Kamakura, but his reaction was weird.

Midorima and Kise seemed to share the same point of view but remained quiet. Kise recalled what Aomine told him about Akashi and was now convinced by his words. Midorima was just following his instinct and it never lured him. He could feel Akashi had something to do with it…

“Maybe a player from another team Kamakura defeated?” guessed Kagami.

“It can’t be someone from Kaijō. I was the one who came to encourage Muracchi.” Said Kise.

“Seirin neither. We came with Kuroko and Hyuga. That’s all.” Replied Kagami.

“We better let the police investigate. It’s a bad thing, yes, but no one got hurt, so we shouldn’t make a mess of this.” Said Midorima.

Takao looked surprised to hear him saying that because it wasn’t in his habits to minimize illegal acts like this.

Again, Akashi didn’t react. He stayed impassible.

“Akashi-kun?”

“Yes?” replied Seijuro fixing Kuroko.

“What do you think about this?”

The red hair smiled. “I don’t know…forgive my rudeness but this is the least I care considering Atsushi is still here…”

Kuroko understood in those words what Seijuro really meant and didn’t ask more. He looked around and saw Midorima readjusting his glasses and Kise looking down. He understood they thought the same way.

Akashi got up. “I need a coffee. I barely slept last night…”

“Where did you sleep, Akashicchi?”

“I slept here.”

“You…stayed the whole night at the hospital??” blinked Tatsuya.

“Yes…i’m coming back. Excuse me.” Then he left to reach the coffee machine.

The group observed him leaving.

“He must really love Murasakibara-kun to be that concerned for him…” commented one of Yōsen’s players.

“Yes he does.” Replied Kuroko. _“Maybe a bit too much though…”_

* * *

After a long moment of waiting, Atsushi’s parents left. They met the whole group in the waiting room. Akashi saw them from his position and stayed a bit away. Actually, since they left, he went straight to Atsushi’s room. He wanted to see him.

Atsushi’s father recognized the familiar red hair he had seen last night and smiled when he saw him go to the service. He didn’t mention it to his wife and kept his attention again on Atsushi’s friends.

Atsushi heard someone knocking at his door.

“Yes?”

“Atsushi?”

“Aka-chin! Come in! Come in!” the tall teen looked happy.

Seijuro approached and touched his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good! I can breathe normally. The doc said I could leave Tuesday morning. They want to keep an eye on me for one more day to be sure.”

Akashi sat by his side and pressed his forehead against Atsushi's one keeping his hand on his cheek. “Good. I’m relieved.”

Murasakibara kissed him. He could still feel Akashi’s stress. He wasn’t shaking but he had dark ring under the eyes.

“Thanks to have watched over me yesterday.”

“Huh?”

“The nurse told me.”

“Oh…” Akashi blushed.

“She told me you watched over me the whole night and you even fell asleep holding my hand.”

“I couldn’t leave you without being sure you were safe…”

“I’m safe now.”

“What a day…” sighed Akashi. “I didn’t think your injury would get that serious…”

“I caused troubles to you and to my team…they lost because of me.”

“Atsushi, don’t say that.” Akashi kissed his forehead. “You were amazing. This bastard attacked you first. This is his fault, not yours.” Akashi’s eyes were full of hatred.

Atsushi got uncomfortable when he saw him so angry, so he just squeezed Akashi’s hand to cool him down.

“It doesn’t matter. Actually, I’m relieved now.”

“Relieved?”

“Yes. I don’t need to worry about playing against you anymore…even if I wish Yōsen could have gone further.”

“I will avenge you.”

“I don’t ask you such a thing, Aka-chin.” They stayed close, holding each other’s hand.

They got interrupted when they heard a knock at the door.

“Murasakibara-kun? Can we come in?”

“Sure! Come in, guys!”

Yōsen’s team and their coach came in with Kuroko and his friends. Only Aomine was missing. Akashi gave some space to Atsushi and went to the window.

“You scared us, man! Don’t do that again!” said one of Yōsen’s players.

“How are you feeling now?” asked Masako.

“I’m good. I can leave Tuesday morning but the doc forbids me to practice so…”

“Don’t even think about skipping training. You will stay on the bench but you will train with the rest of the team!”

“Oh…” pouted Atsushi.

“You didn’t seriously think the coach would have let you gorge yourself while we train?” demanded Himuro laughing.

“That was the plan…” murmured Atsushi.

Akashi hid to laugh. Atsushi was definitively too cute. Kuroko looked at him briefly and smiled. He felt happy to see Akashi smiling.

The group passed the rest of the day with Atsushi. But at the end of the evening, they had to leave. The visits were almost over. Everybody said goodbye to him and promised to call him.

Only Akashi stayed. It was almost 6:00.

“Aka-chin…you better leave now. It’s late and you’re gonna be tired for school tomorrow. “

“I don’t want to leave.”

“But you have to. They won’t let you stay with me another night.”

Seijuro knew it. It would be unsuitable to ask another favor like this…and there was still Ren’s punishment to endure tonight. He was already late to receive it anyway.

“Thanks for coming, Aka-chin. Please, go back to home now. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m not alone.” He took Akashi’s hand and kissed it. “I know you’re watching over me wherever you are so it’s ok.”

Seijuro kissed his hand back and approached to give him a warm hug. “Fine…I’ll call you tonight.”

“Take care, Aka-chin and thanks again.”

They kissed and hugged each other. The departure was painful, especially for Akashi since he was leaving to go back to hell.

Seijuro took the first plane for Kyoto. He didn’t bother to send a message to Ren or to reply to his call. He had tried to contact him several times since Akashi didn’t inform him about his location and the hour of his return. But he contacted his driver asking him to wait for him at the airport.

* * *

When he came back to home, Kise was surprised to see Aomine standing in front of his door.

“Daicchi?”

“Hi.”

“Why..didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Kise opened the door and let him in.

“I wasn’t sure you would have let me in.”

“I wouldn’t have let you freeze outside, idiot…” he went to the kitchen and boiled some water to prepare tea.

Aomine sat on the sofa and waited for him. “How is Murasakibara?”

“He’s fine. He’s leaving the hospital Tuesday.”

“Good.”

Kise joined him in the living room and sat by his side, deposing the two cups of tea on the table.

“Thanks.”

Aomine took the cup and kept it between his hands to warm him up.

“Did you hear about the incident in Kamakura’s lockers?”

“Yes.”

A long and uncomfortable silence lasted.

“Do you think Akashicchi is related to this?”

“…”

Aomine’s silence was speaking for him. “What about you?”

“I don’t know…when we heard the news at the tv in the waiting room, Akashicchi was emotionless…”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“But…when could he have done that?”

“Right away after have attacked Haizaki maybe?”

“Do you think we should tell it?”

“Don’t you dare even think about it.”

“But we can’t let him doing this. If it’s really him, he must stop! It’s going too far!”

“First, we have no evidence; second, in his state, he’s capable to turn his anger against us and after have seen what he did to Haizaki, I don’t want this; third, we would only complicate his situation and humiliate him.”

“So what? We let him becoming crazy? And you dare calling yourself his friend?”

Aomine looked hurt and deposed the cup on the table before getting up. 

“Where are you going?”

“Leaving…if that’s what you think about me, I even wonder why I lost my time freezing to wait for you.”

Aomine put his shoes on and opened the door to leave when Kise closed it again and blocked the access with his body.

“Don’t leave.”

“Get away.”

“I didn’t want to say that. I’m sorry…”

Kise let his head hit Aomine’s chest. He kept this position waiting for his boyfriend to comfort him. “I’m scared, Daicchi…everything is falling apart. I see you moving away from us again and Akashicchi is changing in a bad way…”

The other boy comforted him after a long moment of hesitation, hugging him against his chest.

“I was so glad we all reconciled…and now we’re dating I’m happy. I’m so happy that I’m scared to lose everything. I don’t wanna go back to our previous rivalry. I don’t want this but there’s nothing I could do to stop this…”

“I won’t leave you.”

Their eyes met. Aomine kissed him. “I can’t promise anything for Akashi…but we won’t go back to our rivalry if that’s what you fear.”

“Daicchi…”

“I would miss your ass too much.”

Kise blushed. “Heh???”

“Well, I didn’t think fucking you would be so good…such a pain you don’t have big boobs.”

“You…” Kise threw his shoes to his face. “YOU IDIOT!”

“What?” frowned Aomine.

“Saying those embarrassing things at this moment! Damn it! You’re such a pervert!!”

He pinned him against the door and devoured his mouth. Kise was angry but didn’t protest as much as he wanted. After have played and teased him, Aomine carried him and put him on his shoulder before going to the bedroom.

“What do you think you’re doing???”

“Bringing you to bed. Wanna fuck you.”

“Put me down immediately!”

“No way. I wanna bite your tits.”

Kise blushed harder. “I don’t have boobs, Idiot!!”

“Yes you have. Tiny boobs yes but you have ones. I like it when it becomes hard.”

“Stop saying stupid things and put me down!!”

Kise could struggle as much as he wanted, Aomine never released him. When they reached the room, he just threw him on the bed and jumped on him, striping.

“Daicchi! Not toni…” But Kise got cut with another kiss.

Their eyes met again and Ryota understood it wasn’t just a fantasy to have sex…it was a need and a way to think about something else. So he gave himself to his lover and stopped protesting.

* * *

When Seijuro went back to Kyoto, his driver was already waiting for him at the airport. He brought him back to the mansion. Akashi didn’t speak during the entire road. The man wanted to ask him but he changed his mind when he saw the boy was texting someone with his cell phone.

Akashi just deposed his bag in the room that Ren joined him, knocking at the door.

“Akashi-kun.”

“I’m coming. Just give me a minute to change.”

“Alright. I’m waiting for you.” He took the opportunity Seijuro was on his back to steal his cell phone discreetly on the desk.

Ren left and reached their usual place. Akashi just changed clothes and joined him.

“Where were you?”

“…”

“You should have told me you would arrive late.”

“…”

“Did you want to escape from me that much?” teased Ren walking behind him.

“Don’t give yourself too much importance.”

“So where were you?”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“I’m supposed to deliver your punishment at the same hour every day.”

“We can do it earlier or later. As long as you deliver it, it’s fine.”

“This decision is not up to you.”

“I’m the one who receives it, so yes it is up to me.”

Ren smirked. “Do you think you can order me, Akashi-kun?”

Seijuro looked at him stoic. “Just do it and shut up.”

The man moved back and took a long rope. “Strip.”

“Should I strip entirely?”

“Yes.”

Aakshi obeyed and took off his clothes and stayed naked in front of Ren. The cruel man licked his lips and moved closer.

“Are you familiar to bondage practices, Akashi-kun?”

“No.”

“I’ll show you. But first, let’s tie the lower parts of your body.”

When Ren was about to touch him between the legs, he smashed his hand back. “Don’t you dare or…”

Ren slapped his face and handcuffs his hands behind his back. He kept the pressure on him and forced him to stay on his stomach to tie his feet.

“Why do you always make the things difficult? You know you can’t escape from this so why are you fighting back?”

Akashi was struggling in vain again. He got his mouth gagged quickly and Ren went back to him sitting on his legs.

“Your skin is smooth and beautiful, Akashi-kun…” he said caressing his flesh gently. Seijuro got scared because it wasn’t in Ren’s habits to be so gentle.

“Do you feel the rasping side of the rope?” he asked passing the cord on his skin. He got down slowly until he reached his buttocks. He literally spread it and after a few seconds, Akashi felt the cord pressing against anal cleft.

“Kinbaku is a Japanese style of bondage which involves tying a person up using simple yet visually intricate patterns, usually with several pieces of thin rope (often jute, hemp or linen). But for you, since I don’t intent to give you pleasure, I would use Shibari which is the act of tying, binding or weaving. It does not convey the meaning of sexual bondage outside SM circles because it is used to refer to sessions with a strong emotional exchange.” Ren, while he was giving explanations about the art of bondage, was tying his lower parts, from the ass to the sex. He didn’t hesitate to squeeze the cord harder between his genitals and penis to be sure to hurt him. Then, he tied the rest of his body firmly and released his hands from the handcuffs since he couldn’t move in this position.

“Beautiful…”

The cord was drawing patterns on Seijuro’s body. It looked erotic but in these circumstances, Akashi wasn’t taking pleasure. He was feeling ashamed.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, Akashi-kun.”

Ren pulled the rope and it pressed hard against Seijuro’s flesh. The boy arched his back. Every part of his body was connected with the rope, so when it got tight up, it got also tight down, which was more painful, considering the cord was rubbing against his anal cleft and squeezed his genitals.

“It’s too bad we just have forty minutes for this…” Tying Seijuro took Ren half the time of the punishment session.

He pulled the rope again and passed it above his head, encircling the beam on the ceiling. Seijuro felt his body leaving the ground until he got suspended by the left leg. During several minutes, Ren played with his body switching position. Blood circulation was visibly impeded in the upper and lower limbs.

But ten minutes before the end of the punishment, Ren changed position again and stopped torturing Seijuro with humiliating position. He just suspended him by the feet, head down. Akashi thought his torment and shame were over when Ren moved closer.

“I would love to see you split. Would you mind to show me again? I’ll help you.”

He pulled the rope again and made Seijuro spread his legs widely until it formed a line. This position was degrading that Akashi closed his eyes, praying it would end quickly.

“Don’t forget to hide your body correctly tomorrow. The bondage leaves marks on the flesh several days after.” He let his fingers caressing Seijuro’s body in an indecent way, reaching his intimate places.

“But I don’t think someone would check this part of your body, right, Akashi-kun?” Actually, it was a real question. Ren was trying to guess if Akashi was dating someone. But of course, the boy would never tell him.

The punishment finally ended and Akashi got released. He dressed again quickly and went back to his room. He was feeling so disgraced that he just had a word in his head…Atsushi. He looked for his cell phone everywhere but didn’t find it. He began to panic.

“Did I lose it? But I came back to home with it!” he tried to remember what he did with it when he came back and checked the whole room. When he checked the whole place, he left the room and was about to call his driver to ask him to check the car in the case of he would have forgotten it there when he saw it on the ground. The cell phone was on the carpet in the middle of the corridor. Akashi took it.

“I probably let it fall when I came to my room…” he went back to his bedroom and composed Atsushi’s number immediately.

* * *

The next day.

Atsushi received the visit of his parents early in the morning. They were working Monday and couldn’t skip so they passed before going. They planned to visit him at the end of the day. His mother called him almost every hour to be sure he was alright. His father texted him several messages too.

The doctor visited him in the morning and reassured him. He was ready to leave for tomorrow. Himuro, his teammates and his friends also contacted him. Atsushi was feeling loved cuddled. But strangely, he didn’t receive any message from Akashi this morning. He was a bit surprised because he thought he would have been the first one to contact him.

“ _Aka-chin stayed longer than the others yesterday and he watched over me the whole night after my operation…I shouldn’t be so selfish just because he didn’t contact me first…it’s childish…”_

Lunch time was coming. Atsushi was impatient to eat. But the hospital food was terrible. He didn’t eat as much and as good as he wanted, even during breakfast. It was almost 11: 00 when someone knocked at his door.

“Yes?”

“Atsushi?”

“A-Aka-chin??? But what are you doing here?”

“My apologies. I was supposed to arrive sooner but my plane got delayed.” The red hair approached and kissed him. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m fine…thanks. But you skipped school again for me!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does!! You should have told me you were coming and…”

“You would have tried to stop me. That’s why I didn’t contact you this morning…besides, I was already on board so I couldn’t call you.” Akashi sat and opened the large bag he brought with him.

“What is it?”

“I know the food isn’t good here so I brought you something…” he replied smiling. “I asked to the nurses if I was allowed to give it to you so since there’s no problem, feel free to eat anything you want.”

Atsushi opened the bag and saw delicious meals, sweets and cakes. He recognized the brand and the logo of the bakery in Kyoto where Akashi bought his cake for his birthday.

“The bakery I mentioned previously also prepares some snacks and hot meals so I bought you some.”

“Aka-chin…” Atsushi was almost crying.

“What’s wrong? If you’re not hungry, you don’t need to…”

“No. I’m just happy.”

Seijuro smiled and kissed him. “That’s good then.”

“I’m so happy Aka-chin is here with me today…but I feel bad to know you skipped school just for me…”

“I wouldn’t have been able to study knowing you were still here.” He took a hair tie and grouped his hair in a pony tail. “I still owe you a date, remember? Well, it’s not the most romantic place though but…”

“Being with Aka-chin is always a date, wherever we are. I’m happy if I can be with you.”

“Me too…”

Their foreheads rubbed against each other before kissing. They had the rest of the day together. They could enjoy each other presence.

That was exactly what they did during the entire day. Atsushi ate every snack, every cake, every meal Akashi bought for him. He was so full that he even didn’t touch the food of his trail. Since they didn’t want to waste it, Akashi ate it at his place. He hadn’t eaten this morning and he didn’t want to worry Atsushi with his weight loss again.

After the lunch, they took some rest before having a walk in the hospital park. Atsushi had to slow down his moves so they took a wheelchair.

“Are you cold, Atsushi?”

“No I’m fine. Thanks.”

Seijuro was pushing his wheelchair.

“I feel like an old man in this wheelchair. I could have walked you know?”

“You’re leaving tomorrow morning. I thought you would have found this more convenient since you’re so lazy usually…”

Atsushi’s expression changed. It was as if he wanted to talk but he suddenly changed his mind.

“Atsushi? What is it?”

“Nah…nothing, Aka-chin.”

“Did…I say something wrong? I didn’t want to hurt your feelings or…”

“You said nothing wrong, don’t worry. I just thought about something.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s not important…it’s not a good memory.”

“Oh…did I make you think about something painful?”

“No…it’s just…”

“What?”

“I wasn’t always like that…”

“Like what?”

“Lazy…but never mind.”

Akashi felt bad. “I didn’t say that in a bad way…I mean…”

Atsushi reassured him taking his hand. “It’s alright, Aka-chin. I’m not mad. And it’s true I’m lazy anyway. Let’s forget this.”

“Ok…”

“Won’t you be in troubles for skipping school again?”

“My grades are still the best of my promotion, so there’s no reason to complain about my absence. It’s not like I skipped all the time.”

“Yes. You’re right. By the way, are you still removing your stitches Wednesday?”

“Yes. I must go to the hospital after school.”

“You didn’t forget to disinfect your wound, right?”

“I didn’t.”

“Good!”

Akashi sat by his side on a bench. Atsushi looked happy.

“You know…I noticed you look better lately.”

“Yes. I promised you I would take care of my health better. I even gained some weight.”

“That’s great. You don’t suffer from eating disorders anymore?”

“No I’m fine now.”

“I’m relieved to hear it.”

They were holding hands, fixing the fountain in front of them. Some birds were drinking water and were flying in the park, from tree to another one.

“Atsushi…how do you see your future?”

“Huh?”

“I mean…what would you like to do after graduation?”

Murasakibara thought. “I don’t know…I guess I would look for a job…what about you?”

“I’ll go to the university before working in my father’s company.”

“I see…” Atsushi looked at him. “Is that what you want?”

“What I want?”

“Yes. I mean…is it what you decided or is it your father’s decision?”

“Well…I never asked myself. It was logical for me to follow that way.”

“Ok, let’s see what you want: what is your dream of happiness?”

“My dream of happiness?”

“Yes. What job would you like to do?”

Akashi looked surprised by the question. Nobody never asked him. “Hum…I would like to become a professional basketball player or…a professional shogi or go player.”

“Nice!”

“Ah…do you think so?” blushed Akashi.

“I’m sure you would be the best one in the two cases.”

“What about you, Atsushi?”

“hum…well, I’d like to be become a pastry chef.”

“This job would suit you perfectly. This way you would eat and taste all what you want and you would bring happiness to people creating delicious pastries.”

“Thanks…” Atsushi smiled. “I’d love to study in France. I checked some famous schools there. It’s just a dream because I would never be able to pay the fees there, my parents neither…” His eyes were full of stars. “You know, I imagined my life there more than once: living in Paris, studding cooking and pastry with the famous chefs, visiting France and traveling in Europe…”

Akashi loved to listen to Atsushi speaking about his dream. It wasn’t that impossible… 

“And at the end of the day, I would come back to home…and you would be there to welcome me with a good dinner…we would sleep and wake up by each other side…I would prepare pastries for you for breakfast…”

“So…I do have a place in your dream?”

“Of course! Actually, you have the main place. What is the point to leave for France if you’re not by my side? Who would tell me how do my pastries taste?”

Akashi held Atsushi’s hand tightly. He let his head resting on his shoulder.

_“I’m so happy…”_

“I think I can answer to your question now, Atsushi.”

“What question?”

“My dream of happiness.”

“So?”

“You.”

“???”

“My dream of happiness is you. I don’t care about the job I would do, or the place where I would live…as long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter because I know I would be happy by your side.”

Murasakibara was feeling his heart beating fast. He did have a place in Akashi’s future too…

“I would love to taste your pastries…and to cook dinner for you. I should start take lessons…maybe Kagami-kun could help me? Tetsuya told me his cooking was delicious.”

“No need to take lessons with him! I can teach you, you now?”

Akashi could see Atsushi was jealous. He chuckled. “What are you worried for?”

“I don’t wanna see Kaga-chin stealing Aka-chin…Aka-chin is mine.” He pouted.

“There’s no need to worry about this: first, you’re cuter than him and I would never fall for someone else than you; second, Kagami-kun is already taken by Himuro-kun.”

“Aka-chin is handsome and sexy so I wouldn’t be surprised to see men falling for you. There’s no way I would let you alone with him…”

“Damn it!” cursed Seijuro.

“What is it, Aka-chin?”

“I want to eat you again. If only you weren’t in this bloody wheelchair…”

“I didn’t know I was that irresistible…”

“Liar. I told you to stop being cute.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“That’s even worse…you’re cute without even doing anything…”

“As long as Aka-chin keeps his eyes only on me, it’s ok.”

“Why should I look somewhere else? I already have all what I want in front of me.”

“Me too…I was a bit scared that our relationship wouldn’t last because of the distance at the beginning.”

“I understand. I also thought this way but it would be nice to live together after graduation.”

“Yes! Let’s do this!!”

At the end of the day, Akashi said goodbye to his lover. He needed to go back to Kyoto. Ren was waiting for him…and the next day, he would have to face his coach and his teammates to explain his absence. He had to tell them.


	23. Your fault

(December the 16th : 28 days left)

The next day.

Seijuro went back to school. He explained the whole situation to Reo during lunch. He was close enough to his friend to tell him about Atsushi, but of course, he didn’t mention the incident with Haizaki. He also faked to be surprised by what happened in Kamakura’s lockers but Reo wasn’t that naïve. He wasn’t sure Akashi was related to this, but he could feel something was wrong. He didn’t insist.

At the end of school, Rakuzan team joined their coach for practice. Before starting, Eiji talked about the incident during the last game between Kamakura and Yōsen before turning his attention on Akashi.

“Akashi-kun. Do you have news about Murasakibara-kun?”

“Yes. He left the hospital this morning.” He had explained Atsushi’s health problems after his fall previously.

“It’s a good thing he didn’t get hurt more than that. We have to be careful. Now, we saw by ourselves how much Kamakura team is dangerous and their last asset, Maruki-kun is particularly vicious, so please stay on your guards.”

“Yes Sir!”

Akashi kept staying up. “Sir…I’d like to say something to you and to the team.”

“Sure. What is it?”

He faced the whole group. “I want to apologize for my absence yesterday. I lied to you when I said it was for a familial issue. Actually, I visited Atsushi in Akita.”

“…”

“You all saw how close I am with him since the beginning of the competition so I won’t deny what you already guessed. We’re dating.”

Reo wasn’t surprised to see Akashi saying it. He had told him during the lunch he planned to tell the coach and the whole team.

“I should have told you sooner but I didn’t think it was necessary since Yōsen and Rakuzan weren’t opposed to each other, but now the competition is over for Atsushi because of his health, I think I owe you an explanation. I hope it doesn’t cause troubles to you.”

The team looked uncomfortable. Nobody dared to speak until Eikichi got up. “It does for me.”

“?”

The other teammates and the coach felt the bad was coming with Eikichi’s words.

“What does it bother you that much, Eikichi?” asked Akashi fixing him.

“I don’t like to see you mixing your private life and your duty as our captain.”

“I don’t think it concerns you since we haven’t played against Yōsen.”

“Yeah! You’re damn right! We haven’t played against Yōsen so let me ask you this: what would you have done if we had to?”

“…”

“Would you have played as much as you did with the other teams or would you have let your boyfriend winning?”

“Nebuya-kun. That’s enough.” Said the coach to calm him.

“It’s alright, Sir. I will answer to this question.”

Akashi fixed his attention on Eikichi again. “If I had to play against Atsushi, I would have done my best as I always did since I became your captain. I would have never lost in purpose because it’s a lack of respect for your opponent and I cherish Atsushi more than anything to do such a thing to him. Does my answer satisfy you, Eikichi?”

“And you expect me to believe in you? When personal problems are involved, you can’t predict the way you would act. I don’t care if you’re dating him, but if it affects you, it affects the team.”

“I agree with Nebuya-kun to this point.” Said the coach. “You were in a bad mood recently, without talking about your physical condition…”

“It wasn’t related to Atsushi.”

“Maybe…but you can’t deny you’re distancing yourself from the team since you’re going out with him. You left the team come back to Kyoto alone after each game we came to watch and you even skipped training yesterday to visit him.”

“As long as it doesn’t affect our performances, I don’t see the problem.”

“It doesn’t affect us right now, Akashi-kun, but it would in the future. We have no problem with your relationship with Murasakibara-kun but you mustn’t forget our goal. We all want to win but preserving the spirit and the soul of this team is my priority.”

“I understand, Sir.” Akashi faced Eikichi and his teammates again before bowing. “My deepest apologies for my behavior. I won’t neglect my team or my duties toward you anymore and I’ll make sure to not let my private life interfering with you.”

Nebuya felt embarrassed to have said that and apologized at his turn. “Forget what I said…I didn’t mean it.”

“Well, that’s good we cleared the air. Now, let’s go back to practice, gentlemen.” Proposed Eiji.

“Yes Sir!”

At his return at home, Akashi went to his bedroom and texted Atsushi immediately. He wanted to be sure he was feeling better and had a good day. His boyfriend reassured him and told him he rested all the day at home and his mother prepared him his favorite meals. He thanked him again to have visited him Monday and they said goodbye to each other.

_“I’m becoming closer to Atsushi each passing day…I’m happy.”_

**_“It won’t last.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“Happiness is ephemeral. You shouldn’t get used to this.”_ **

_“I was right to be suspicious with you. You just want to dominate me as he did.”_

**_“We told you we have no intention to interfere in your relationship with Atsushi or your friends.”_ **

_“I told you to leave me alone.”_

**_“You need us.”_ **

_“No. See, I held on alone yesterday.”_

**_“The worst is coming.”_ **

_“It’s almost over.”_

**_“The end may be close but it doesn’t mean you would live as if nothing happened. What he did to you would let deep scars in your soul and body.”_ **

_“What do you expect from me?”_

**_“We want to preserve you from pain. I know what you feel for Atsushi but…”_ **

_“But what? Do you want to see me break up with him so badly?”_

**_“No. But you should prepare yourself to this eventuality.”_ **

_“…Get away from me.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“GET AWAY FROM ME!!”_

**_“We’re not your enemies.”_ **

_“Yes you are! You divided me from my friends and now you’re trying to make me break up with Atsushi!”_

**_“No. we don’t wish this.”_ **

_“Don’t you get it? I NEED him! If I lose Atsushi, I..I…”_

**_“That’s not what we want. We saw how happy you are by his side.”_ **

**_“Why do you think we never manifested before?”_ **

_“Since…how long are you there?”_

**_“There? You mean in your head? Since the beginning.”_ **

_“You’re lying.”_

**_“We were born with you, Seijuro. We’re a part of you.”_ **

_“No…I wasn’t born this way…”_

**_“It’s probably confusing for you but when somebody does something you consider bad to you, he doesn’t do it necessarily to hurt you…”_ **

_“What are you trying to say?”_

**_“You may think we want to keep you away from Atsushi but you’re wrong. We want to see him staying by your side…”_ **

_“Asking me to stay away from him?”_

**_“Yes.”_ **

_“What you say doesn’t make any sense.”_

**_“You will understand in time.”_ **

_“I don’t need you. Stay away from me and don’t come back.”_

* * *

December the 20th

It was an important day. Seirin and Tōō were supposed to play against each other in Tokyo. The next days would be Shūtoku’s turn to play against Kamakura in Shizuoka. Those two games were the last ones before the holidays and the New Year. Besides, it would give the results of the selection for the semi finals.

It was also a revenge match for Aomine and Kagami; Last year, Seirin won and Aomine realized with pain there was also another person than him who could beat him. It had been painful but it was necessary to reconcile him with Kuroko and to make him love basketball the same way he used to before becoming too strong. Aomine wasn’t in the best state of mind because of the whole thing with Akashi…and also because he lost against him. But he was determined to have his revenge and to win against Seirin this year. Tōō would probably not pass the next round for the semi-finals because of the defeat against Rakuzan but they would win for sure against Seirin. 

For Akashi, being there to support his friends was a way to make amends to Aomine. He regretted the way he attacked him last week when the other boy just wanted to help him. He didn’t know what he should say or if he even should talk him…maybe he could speak to Kise and tell him he was sorry? Kise didn’t seem to be mad at him so since he was Aomine’s boyfriend, he could convince him…

Taking his breakfast, Akashi was thinking deeply when one of his servants deposed his favorite food on the table in front of him.

“Happy birthday, young master.”

“Oh…Koji-san. Thank you very much. I forgot it was my birthday…” smiled Seijuro.

“Like every year. Akashi-sama is always so busy that he forgets his own birthday.”

“But you’re always here to recall it to me. Thanks for the food. You never forget my tastes.”

“You’re welcome, Akashi-sama.” Blushed the servant before leaving for the kitchen.

Akashi checked his cell phone and noticed Atsushi sent him a message early in the morning. He hadn’t seen it when he woke up.

_“Happy birthday to my beloved Aka-chin! Love and bless you! I can’t wait to see you today!”_

Seijuro felt his heart filled with happiness and joy. He would share this special day with his lover and he would see his friends too. It was the best present he could expect.

“Thank you, Atsushi. I’m exciting to see you too…Thanks for your message and see you later.”

_“I love you! See you later!”_

Akashi also received other messages right away, from his friends and Reo. He took the time to reply to everyone before going back to his breakfast when an undesirable person joined him.

“Good morning Akashi-kun.”

“…”

“Happy birthday to you.”

“What a sarcastic tone…you don’t need to say things when you don’t mean it.”

“Oh…why are you saying that? I’m sincere when I wish you happy birthday.”

“People who say that usually mean to wish happiness to the others. But coming from you, I can’t expect anything but pain. So keep your blessings for yourself and let me at least enjoy my breakfast in peace for once.”

“But what about your punishment? I suppose you planned to stay in Tokyo for the weekend since your friends are playing against each other today, right?”

“You suppose correctly.”

“Well, birthday or not, you can’t skip your punishment so we have to do it before your departure. I’ll be waiting in the usual room. Take your time to finish your breakfast.”

“No. let’s do this now. I’ve lost my appetite.”

“What a susceptible boy you are, Akashi-kun…farewell. Follow me.”

Akashi came in and deposed his bag near of the first chair. Ren closed and locked the door.

“Sit down, Akashi-kun.”

The boy obeyed and waited. He knew he would toy with his mind again and he was prepared to this. Ren went to his desk and took some documents with him before facing the teen.

“So…you’re probably wondering what I planned for you today, right?”

“Spit it out.”

He opened the file he had in his hands and showed him a picture…a picture from a familiar figure. A picture Akashi never forgot but he hadn’t seen since a long time ago…his mother’s portrait.

“Akashi Shiori…she was an elegant and beautiful woman.” Began to say Ren. “Your father was so proud and happy when he married her. Every time he went somewhere, she accompanied him; people were always amazed by her beauty and her natural grace.”

Akashi’s hands were already shaking.

“She was the pride of your father but also of her parents. In addition of her magnificence, she was also a kind and generous person. A lovable daughter, an attentive wife, a devoted mother…such a perfect soul and beauty is extremely rare…”

“…”

“Your father told me your mother used to pay some people just to whittle to the wild animals which were coming to eat the garden vegetables or to preserve the flowers there because she hated the idea to hurt innocent creatures…”

Akashi’s memories came back to his mind. With the time, he almost forgot her face, her gentleness, her soft voice…

“She also sent a lot of money to charitable associations and orphanages…”

Seijuro wanted to run. Until now, Ren always toyed with his mind talking about his weaknesses, his friends…but he never went that far picking his mother as a subject.

“But you were her reason to live, Akashi-kun…”

“…”

“Your mother miscarried several times before giving your birth…and it weakened her body with the time. Your birth was a blessing and an unexpected surprise for her.”

“Enough…” murmured Akashi, containing his tears.

“The doctors were against the idea of another pregnancy after miscarry…but she didn’t listen to them. She wanted to give an heir to your father…and she did it.”

“Enough…please…”

“You were her everything, Akashi-kun…and when I say you were her reason to live, I mean it verbally.”

The last sentence caught Akashi’s attention.

Ren looked for some documents in his file. “Do you remember this day when you went to the hospital because of this snake, right? We already talked about this last time…”

“What about this?”

“Well, doing examination and analysis while you were asleep, the doctors discovered something about your health…”

“W-what??”

“You were just a four-years-boy but you were suffering from leukemia. Thanks to the early diagnostics, the doctors managed to treat the disease in time.”

“You’re lying…”

Ren held him a medical file. “See by yourself.”

Akashi read quickly the document and saw Ren was right. “But…I went back to home the same day. If I was sick, why didn’t I stay at the hospital?”

“Your mother didn’t want to let you know. She didn’t want to see you getting scared of the doctors and all…and as every mother in this world, she refused to be divided from you. You started your treatment.”

“I don’t remember this…”

“They tried to treat your disease with medication, then, they used chemotherapy. They usually gave you sedative to not worry you so you were never conscious during those sessions…”

“It’s…it can’t be true…”

“Unfortunately for you, nothing really worked so they proposed something else…a bone marrow transplant. Your mother was the only compatible one between your two parents so she didn’t hesitate even for a second…”

The rest of the story was now evident…Akashi didn’t want to hear it…

“And that killed her…”

“S-Shut up…”

“Your mother was already fragile. She wasn’t in condition to endure this but she was ready to do anything to save you. The operation went well, but it gave post operative complications; your mother was suffering terribly and became weak quickly. They didn’t understand the importance of the injuries soon enough to save her. When they got it, it was already too late…”

“S-Stop…”

“She died a few hours after your wake up.” Ren held him the death record. “She died to let you live…and you’re wasting this chance she gave to you putting the shame on your family. You should…”

“ENOUGH!!!” roared Akashi throwing the chair on him. “STOP TALKING!!”

Ren wasn’t surprised to see him reacting the way. He even expected to see him explode sooner but not at this point. He just moved away and observed him losing control.

“Accept this, Akashi-kun. She died because of you.”

“SILENCE! DON’T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT HER!!”

“When I see what you became, I can’t help to think her sacrifice was such a waste…”

“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!” Akashi was shaking his head vigorously. He was suffocating. “NO MORE! NO MORE!!” he needed air. He couldn’t endure this even a second left. It was too much.

He grabbed his bag and tried to open the door when he realized it was locked.

“OPEN THE DOOR!”

“We’re not done, Akashi-kun. Still twenty five minutes left…”

“I TOLD YOU NO MORE!! LET ME OUT!!”

Akashi couldn’t speak calmly. He was shouting so loudly that Ren started to get nervous to draw people’s attention in the mansion.

“Sit down and let’s change subject, ok?”

But Seijuro didn’t listen and pushed him on his way to reach the window. The room was at the first floor.

“Akashi-kun! What are you doing?”

He opened the door and jumped without waiting or thinking. The fall was so fast that Ren didn’t have the time to restrain him. The teen fell on the grass. He didn’t get the perfect reception and seemed in pain when his body crashed on the ground. He fortunately didn’t hurt his wound on the brow arch but he hurt his left foot in the fall. He grimaced, swallowing the pain and began to run away, running like a rocket. The pain didn’t matter as long as he could leave this place.

During long minutes, Akashi ran, ran and ran again without knowing where to go. He crossed a little forest and after five minutes running, he fell exhausted physically and emotionally. He let escape a loud scream of pain, nearly breaking his own voice. He couldn’t stop crying. This time, Ren hadn’t just broken him, he ravaged him…

* * *

Reo and the rest of Rakuzan team were waiting for Akashi. The coach was checking his watch and got impatient.

“Akashi-kun is late.”

“I’ll call him.” Reo moved away from the group and composed his number. But Akashi didn’t reply. He tried and tried again but nothing changed.

“He doesn’t answer, Sir…”

Eikichi and Kotaro looked each other. “I hope it’s not related to Murasakibara-kun again…”

“I don’t think so.” Replied Reo, fixing his cell phone. “But I can call Murasakibara-kun. I have his number…”

“Do it later. We’re leaving now. Just send a message to Akashi-kun that we can’t wait for him any longer. Let’s go, guys.”

“Yes Sir…” replied Reo.

They all took the train.

During the road, Reo tried to call Akashi again, in vain. He even didn’t reply to his messages…he knew something bad happened to him; it wasn’t in Seijuro’s habits to not reply…even when he was sick, he took the time to answer. So he contacted Atsushi, texting him.

“Murasakibara-kun. Good morning.”

After a few seconds, he received a reply. “ _Hi Mibu-chin. Long time no see. Is there something wrong for you to contact me?”_

“I wanted to ask you if something happened between you and Sei-chan.”

_“What do you mean??”_

“Did you two argue or something?”

_“No…why are you asking?”_

“Because Sei-chan didn’t join us this morning. We were supposed to leave with the coach but he never came…and he didn’t answer to my calls or messages.”

_“I texted him this morning to wish him happy birthday. He replied to me…”_

“Me too. But when I contacted him again before our departure, one hour later after have wished him happy birthday and have received his reply, he didn’t answer or call me back…”

Atsushi didn’t text him immediately. He was probably thinking about this.

_“Have you seen something different in his attitude yesterday during class and training?”_

“No…he looked in good mood.”

_“Do you think it could be related to his injury?”_

“I don’t think so. I accompanied him to the hospital Wednesday after school. He was perfectly fine.”

_“So…what happened again? I’m worried…”_

“Me too…I didn’t know what to do so I thought maybe you knew more…”

_“I’ll try to call him. if I’ve got news, I’ll tell you.”_

“Ok. Thank you.”

_“Thank you Mibu-chin for telling me. See you later.”_

* * *

Since Atsushi and Tatsuya came without their team to encourage their friends, they took the shinkanzen. They just had arrived in Tokyo.

“What is it, Atsushi?” asked Tatsuya.

“Mibu-chin told me Aka-chin didn’t come with them and he didn’t answer to his calls…” he tried to call him at his turn but went on his voice mail directly. “He doesn’t answer to me neither…”

“Maybe he overslept?”

“No…it’s not in his habits. Something happened again…I have a bad feeling.”

“It’s not even 10:00. Maybe you should wait a bit for his reply?”

“No…he’s feeling bad. I can feel it…”

“Atsushi. Don’t be so nervous.”

“I’m going to Kyoto.”

“Are you sure? But what if he took another train after his teammates and…”

“No. I’m sure he’s still in Kyoto. I’m going there. Can you excuse me to Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin please?”

“Sure…”

“Thank you. Tell me the score. I’m leaving now. See you Muro-chin!” Atsushi waved at him and left to buy another ticket for Kyoto.

* * *

Akashi was hanging out like a zombie. He didn’t know where to go. His heart felt bad…it hurt. Even if he was outside, he had problems to breathe. He was feeling hot and sick again. But nothing came out when he tried throw up, not even bile. It was as if the pain remained inside to torture him even more than usual. The picture of his mother never left him.

_“Mother…”_

His father always told him his mother died from illness without ever say more. The subject was taboo and Akashi wasn’t allowed to ask or to talk about his mother. She was everywhere in the mansion. There were several portraits and pictures of her. Besides, each time he was playing basketball, he remembered her, as when he played piano, violin or when he was riding Yukimaru. All those activities were initiated by her beloved mother who wanted to give joy to her son’s life. She had chosen herself Yukimaru and asked a horse who was born the same day as Seijuro.

_“Was it really my fault if you died? Did I really cause your death?”_

It wasn’t something he could ask to his father. He wasn’t even sure his father gave his consent to Ren to tell him what happened to his wife.

_“Is it for this reason Father hates me that much?”_

Now it made sense…Ren was right. His father didn’t want to see him succeed in everything just for the prestige of the family. It was also because Seijuro had to be worth of the sacrifice his mother did for him.

_“Why did you do that, Mother? I would have preferred dying rather than taking your life…Mother…”_

Akashi stopped crying…not because he wasn’t sad anymore or because he calmed down, but just because he had no tears to shed anymore. His dry throat was hurting him and he felt weak. He came in the first pub he saw and ordered a bottle of water and a tea. He took a table away from the rest of the place and stayed here, minutes, hours…he didn’t remember.

He had ignored the ring bells of his cell phone more than once but around lunch time, he went back to his senses and took it when he received another message.

He could see Reo had tried to call fourteen times and sent him around ten messages. He texted him apologizing and said he had an emergency at home and he couldn’t have replied sooner. He didn’t give more details and just said he would call him back later. Reo wished him good day and didn’t insist. He also noticed Atsushi had tried to call him several times too.

_“Atsushi_ …” he was hesitating. “ _What should I do? If I call him, he would notice I’m feeling bad…but on the other side, I really need to hear his voice right now…”_

He didn’t have the time to think much longer than Atsushi called him again, surprising him in his thoughts. This time, he replied.

“A-Atsushi?”

_“Aka-chin! You finally answered! Where are you?”_

“Ah…sorry to not have picked up sooner. Hum…I’m not going to Tokyo today, Atsushi…”

_“No I mean, where are you now? I know you’re still in Kyoto, so where are you? I can hear noises behind you.”_

“I’m in the city center…look, I’ll call you back later, I need to…”

_“I’m at the central station of Kyoto. Text me your location. I’m coming.”_

Akashi blinked. “What??? Are you in Kyoto for real??”

_“Yes. When Mibu-chin told me you didn’t join them, I was already in Tokyo so I figured out you stayed in Kyoto. Tell me your location.”_

“No…I’m coming. Wait for me there.” Akashi hung up the phone and left the place without even finishing his tea.

He ran fast to reach the central station. It wasn’t that far. He even crossed the sidewalk without checking first. He was fortunate to not have been hit by cars or to not have caused accident. He just wanted to see Atsushi. He needed him right now.

When he arrived, Atsushi was there, waiting at the entrance of the station. He was looking around, impatiently, hoping see to his boyfriend…when their eyes finally met.

“Aka-chin! Here you ar…” Atsushi couldn’t finish his sentence that Akashi jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Aka-chin…what’s wrong?”

His grip was so tight that Atsushi was feeling pain. He could hear Akashi crying against his chest…he started shaking hard, then convulsing.

“Aka-chin. Relax. I’m here now.” Murasakibara was hugging him back and tried his best to comfort him but it didn’t seem to work. “Aka-chin…calm down…please.”

The other boy wasn’t listening. He was having a panic attack and couldn’t calm down. His legs couldn’t support his weight anymore and he fell on his knees.

“Aka-chin!!”

People began to look at them and were concerned to see the poor boy in this state. A policeman came closer.

“Is everything alright, boy?”

“I think my friend is having a panic attack.” Replied Murasakibara holding him by the waist.

“There’s an infirmary in the station. Let’s bring him there.”

“Ok. Thanks.”

The man accompanied the two boys to the infirmary. Murasakibara was carrying Akashi’s body on his back. Fortunately for them, they weren’t far from the place. The doctor gave him a sedative to help him to relax. But when he tried to exanimate him, Seijuro refused and said he just needed to calm down. The doctor didn’t insist and let him cool down by himself. They installed him in the next room to let him sleep a bit. Atsushi never left his side and comforted him while he was sleeping. It also happened where they were in Nara…but not to this extreme. Something happened to him for sure and he understood this time, Akashi needed to speak and would tell him.

* * *

After have slept one hour, Akashi woke up. He was reassured to see Atsushi by his side.

“Hey…”

“Atsushi…”

“Relax. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes…I calmed down. Sorry for the troubles.”

“Take your time. I will stay by your side the whole weekend, so don’t rush. Do you want some water?”

“Yes please.”

Atsushi got up and filled a glass of water before holding it to him.

“Thank you.”

He caressed his red hair and checked his forehead. He didn’t seem to be sick…but just emotionally hurt.

“What time is it?”

“1:00 o’clock.”

“Tetsuya and Daiki’s game is about to start in one hour…”

“Don’t think about it. They will understand.”

“I feel bad to have made you miss it…”

“Don’t. The first reason for me to come to Tokyo was to see you.”

“I ruined our plans again…”

Atsushi pinched Akashi’s cheek. “First: this is your birthday so you have the right to do everything you want, including ruining whatever you want; second: the weekend isn’t over; third: for the last time, stop apologizing all the time…”

“And fourth?”

The purple hair smiled. “And fourth: I love you.”

“That was the best part of your speech.”

“Always keeping the best for the end.”

They laughed together before kissing. Akashi seemed to feel better but still hurt. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yes but the doctor wants to exanimate you first.”

“I don’t want to. It was just a panic attack.”

The doctor came back and tried to convince Akashi who refused. Actually, the boy didn’t want to let this stranger seeing his abused body or he would ask what happened to him. So after a long negotiation, he let him leave with Murasakibara.

“Do you want to go somewhere to eat?” proposed Atsushi.

“I’m not hungry…so let’s grab something or let’s go wherever you want. Just don’t be mad at me if I don’t eat…”

“We can eat later then. Let’s have a walk first.”

“But I know you’re hungry, so…”

“I can wait.”

“You said you wouldn’t starve yourself again because of me, remember?”

“I won’t. But we have all the day, so let’s just take our time, ok?”

“Ok…”

They walked to the nearest park. The Barin Park was the closest one next to the station. It wasn’t a cold day so it was bearable.

“Aka-chin…you went out without scarf again. It’s cold outside…”

“Ah yes…I forgot. I left so suddenly this morning that I didn’t think about it.”

“Take mine.” He removed his one from his neck and tied it around Akashi’s one.

“This is the second time you give me yours…”

“Well, you better keep it with you, so you won’t forget it.”

“Can I?”

“Sure. And this way you too would have something from…ah..hum…well, just keep it!” said Atsushi before cutting himself in the middle of his sentence.

“Atsushi? What did you start to say?”

“No, never mind! Oh! Let’s go there! I saw kite-flying.”

“Not so fast.” Akashi held Atsushi by the collar. “Finish what you were saying first.”

Murasakibara blushed. “It’s too embarrassing…”

“Tell me or I won’t take your scarf.”

He was looking at his shoes, embarrassed. “You won’t be mad at me?”

“Is that so terrible?”

“No…just embarrassing.”

“Go ahead, I won’t be mad.”

“Ah…when we were at Teiko…”

“Yes?”

“I…stole your jersey.”

“??”

“I wanted to keep a souvenir from you…so I stole yours in your locker.”

“…”

Atsushi kept fixing his shoes, wondering what Akashi would say, when he finally found the strength to lift his head. He blinked when he saw Akashi blushing as red as his hair.

“Aka-chin?”

“You’re right, it’s embarrassing…”

“I couldn’t help it. I missed Aka-chin so much and thanks to this, I could stay close to you…”

Seijuro got close to him pressing his body against Atsushi’s one, his head resting on his strong chest.

“And Aka-chin let his scent on the jersey so…” But he got cut, when he felt Akashi’s hand covering his mouth.

“That’s enough. It’s becoming discomfited now…”

“I told you it was embarrassing.”

“It’s not just that…it’s also cute.” He just kept holding his hand and walked away smiling sadly. “It’s good to have you by my side…I really needed it today, more than usually.”

This time, Atsushi could see Akashi needed to talk and he would. So he just let him come to him. They chose a comfortable place to sit, far away from people. Seijuro rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and relaxed. During some minutes, Atsushi just caressed his hair gently…until Akashi went in front of him.

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Aka-chin?”

“…” the red haired boy took a moment before answering. “Yes…today, I want to talk to you…because I can’t hold back anymore…”

“I’m listening.”

…

“You know…I discovered something I didn’t know this morning…something about my mother.”

“How did you discover it?”

“It doesn’t matter…”

“Sorry for interrupting you. Go on please.”

“My father always told me she died from illness. But I was never allowed to ask more…talking about Mother’s death was taboo. I never dared asking more and besides, it was painful. But this morning, I discovered she died because of a post operative complication…and it was entirely my fault.”

“What?”

“I was suffering from leukemia when I was four and since the chemotherapy didn’t work, the doctors decided to use a bone marrow transplant. Mother was compatible…”

“Aka-chin…”

Seijuro burst in tears again. “Atsushi…she died because of me. She had a fragile health and giving me birth without having problems was already a miracle…her body couldn’t support a bone marrow transplant but she did it for me! She did it to let me live…she’s gone and it’s entirely my fault…”

Murasakibara knew how much Akashi loved his mother and he could understand why he felt so hurt today. Of course he shouldn’t blame himself for this, but it wasn’t something Akashi would hear. In his current state, he couldn’t see anything else than his guiltiness. So he didn’t try to comfort him with words but just with his gestures…he let Akashi cry on his shoulder and just brushed the back of his head softly.

“Aka-chin…where is she buried?”

“Huh?”

“Your mother, I mean…”

“At Kyoto cemetery, in our family vault…”

“Is it far from here?”

“Not really…just twenty minutes walking. But why are you asking?”

“Why don’t we go visit her?”

“??”

“I think it would make you feel good to see her. I’ll come with you and this way I could meet Aka-chin’s mother.”

Akashi seemed hesitant but in front of Atsushi’s confidence, he thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. “Are you sure?”

“Yes…let’s go then.”

They both left the park and began to walk to their next destination. While they were walking, Akashi never let Atsushi’s hand go. He didn’t care about people’s glances or whispers.

When they almost arrived, they passed in front of a flower shop. Atsushi stopped.

“Wait for me here, I’m coming back.”

“??”

“We can’t go visiting Aka-chin’s mother without flowers. I’ll buy some. Wait for me.”

“I’ll do it, Atsushi. You don’t need to…”

“I insist. Please.”

Seijuro nodded and waited for him outside. Murasakibara came in.

“Good evening. Can I help you?” welcomed a young woman smiling.

“Hello. I’d like a bouquet of white flowers please.”

“Sure. Is it for a special occasion?”

“I’m visiting someone at the cemetery.”

“Oh…sure. Sorry for the indiscretion…I was just asking to advise you.”

“No problem.”

Atsushi looked around and saw red roses. The red color reminded him Akashi’s hair. While the woman was preparing the bouquet, he was looking at the red flowers.

The woman noticed his interest and joined him. “Those are eternal roses. The roses are 100% natural and have nothing to do with artificial flowers. They have simply been stabilized by a process that allows them to freeze their evolution, so the roses retain this beautiful natural aspect and this velvety touch for years.”

“I’ll take one please.”

“Sure. Should I add it to your bouquet or…”

“No. This time, it’s for a birthday.” He looked around and observed Akashi trough the window who was waiting for him outside. He was fixing the sky with sad eyes.

“Is it for your friend?”

“Yes. I think it will suit perfectly to the color of his hair…”

The woman smiled. She understood the red haired boy outside was more than a friend for the teen just seeing the way he was looking at him. So she chose the most beautiful flower and enveloped it carefully. Atsushi paid and left the shop.

“Thank you very much. Please come again!”

When Atsushi joined Akashi outside, the other boy walked closely. “Thank you, Atsushi…but I’m feeling confused. That wasn’t you to pay for this…” But when he thought the tall teen was about to give him the bouquet, he held him a single red rose.

“For you.”

Akashi blinked, seeing the red rose. “For me?”

“Yes. You don’t need to put it in a vase with water. This is an eternal rose and this way, it won’t be off until you reach your home.”

Seijuro took it and held it preciously as if it was a diamond. “Thank you, Atsushi. It’s beautiful.” He kissed it with love.

“Happy birthday, Aka-chin.”

They continued their walk, holding hands and finally arrived at the cemetery. They reached the grave and faced it.

“Mother…”

They both prayed in silence, joining their hands in front of their faces, presenting their respect to Shiori. When they had done it, Akashi moved closer and removed the dead leafs on the tomb. The tears were coming back to his eyes.

“Mother…I’m so sorry…I didn’t know…”

Atsushi who remained quiet, observing his boyfriend, decided to make the first step. He wouldn’t let his beloved Akashi blaming himself for something he was responsible.

“Akashi-san. Forgive me to have come to meet you so suddenly but I couldn’t have let Aka-chin alone today…” began to say Atsushi.

The other boy frowned. He didn’t expect to see Murasakibara talking to his mother.

“My name is Murasakibara Atsushi. Pleased to meet you. I’m Aka-chin’s boyfriend…and he was feeling so sad after what he discovered this morning that we decided to visit you.”

“…”

“Aka-chin was devastated to know that his beloved mother died after a post operative complication…and he blames himself. I’m sure Akashi-san wouldn’t want to see her son feeling this way when he has done nothing wrong. But Aka-chin loves you so much that each passing day without your presence really hurts him.”

Atsushi was having a conversation with the woman, not completely ignoring Akashi but without talking to him directly.

“Aka-chin didn’t often talk about you…but the few words he said about you made me understand it was just too hard for him to think about you. I’m fortunate compared to him. I have my parents, my brothers and sister…but Aka-chin is alone now you’re gone. So when he discovered what happened to you, he would probably have preferred to die in your place…” Then Atsushi bowed. “Forgive me for my impoliteness Madam, but…thank you very much.”

“??”

“Thank you for your sacrifice, because without you, I would have never got the happiness to meet Aka-chin. I would have never met such a wonderful person. You can be proud of your son, because he became an incredible man. He’s beautiful, gentle, kind and caring. He always brings what is good in people, he’s talented, intelligent…I could pass the rest of the day talking about him and to tell you how much Aka-chin is amazing…but you probably already know it. I’m lucky to date him…so I just wanted to thank you for what you did saving Aka-chin…and to tell you that you can rest in peace now, because I’ll watch over him.”

“Atsushi…”

“I love Aka-chin with all of my heart and I will never stop loving him. I can’t take your place but I will fill the hole your death created in his heart with my love until he wouldn’t cry anymore. I wish I could have met Akashi-san in other circumstances but I’m glad to have visited you today. Thank you again.”

Atsushi walked away smiling. “I’ll be waiting for you at the entrance, Aka-chin. Take your time.”

“Thank you.”

Seijuro looked at him walking away with a different expression on his face. He looked happy…there was no trace of sadness anymore. He fixed his attention on his mother’s grave again.

“Atsushi is right, Mother. I’m not alone anymore since I’ve got him by my side. He makes me really happy…I’m sure you would have loved him if you had met him…he’s so cute. He’s always thinking about me and me only…I don’t think there’s someone else in this world who could love me that much…except you. Forgive me, Mother…” His fingers brushed the cold stone, touching the gold letters. “I love you, Mother. Thank you for everything…”

When Akashi had said what he needed to say to his mother, he joined his lover. He looked cheerful.

“Atsushi…let’s find a good place to eat. I’m starving.”

“Yes!” replied with joy and relief Atsushi.

* * *

During this time, in Tokyo.

The game between the duo Kuroko-Kagami and Aomine was intense. After two quarters, Seirin was leading the game with a short advance, 32-30. Tōō Academy was out of the competition since they lost against Rakuzan, but Aomine had a revenge to take against Kagami and Kuroko. It was vital to win against them, especially after Akashi’s flawless victory. He needed to prove to himself he was still good.

“Kagami-kun.”

“I know.” Breathed fast Taiga. “He’s stronger than never.”

“Let’s give the best we’ve got then.”

“Yes!”

The two teammates hit their fists together and prepared to fight again. Aomine was smirking. This time, he wouldn’t lose.

The third quarter started. Sakurai got the ball and reached Seirin’s side. He passed to Aomine when Kagami faced him with Kuroko. Taiga was determined and entered in the Zone.

“You won’t pass, Aomine!”

“You wish, Bakagami!” Aomine fooled him and got faced to Kuroko. But instead of passing him easily, he made a pass to Sakurai who got surprised. The other boy reacted quickly despite his surprise and escaped from Hyuga and Furihata before dunking.

Tōō was now tied to Seirin. Aomine grinned to Kuroko. “Now, the real game begins.”

Kuroko understood what he meant when he saw his eyes. Aomine was entering in HIS Zone. The same Zone he entered when he played against Akashi.

During almost the whole quarter, it was a festival of dunks and shots. Aomine literally destroyed all of his opponents without any effort. Kagami couldn’t follow him despite the fact being in the Zone too. At this moment, Aomine felt powerful, unstoppable. Kagami was becoming weaker each passing minute, committing mistake and fault one after another…until Kuroko put an end to this during the last actions of the quarters.

“That’s enough…Aomine-kun.” His face changed drastically. He didn’t have the emperor eye but something similar…something which slowed down Aomine. Kuroko’s eyes changed too…

“So…you’re entering in the Zone, Tetsu?” teased Aomine.

“I won’t let you win.” Kuroko vanished as the shadow he was and stole the ball from Aomine. Nobody was fast enough to follow him, even his own teammates.

Kuroko’s problem was the shot so when he arrived in front of Tōō’s basket, they thought he would just pass to Kagami. But the other boy was too far, too slow for Kuroko, so the blue haired boy used his phantom shot and scored.

The second action was different. Instead of using the same technique, this time, Kuroko counted on his teammates and used both Hyuga and Furihata’s help to pass the ball to Kagami. They scored again, just before the end of the third quarter. But Tōō kept the advantage 42-36.

“Dai-chan. We have to double-team Kagami-kun.” Proposed Momoi.

“No.”

The coach frowned. “Why not? Kuroko-kun is the passer, but the shooter remains Kagami-kun.”

“Yes. But in the end, the asset of their duo is and remains Tetsu. Without him, Kagami is nothing. We neutralize Tetsu, we neutralize Seirin.”

“He entered in the Zone, which is extremely rare for Tetsu…” noticed Momoi.

“I didn’t give all what I’ve got, believe me.” Aomine got up, ready to end this.

“Kagami-kun, you must stay focused.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do? I can’t follow him! He’s too fast!”

“You’re losing control. I can’t fight him and shooting in the same time. If I can’t rely on you, you better stay on the bench.” Kuroko was now furious.

“What did you say??” Kagami grabbed his collar.

“Your heard me! You’re useless if you can’t stay focused! Leave your place to someone else!”

Riko went between them. “That’s it, you two!”

Kagami was trying to control himself while Kuroko was glaring at him.

“Kuroko on the bench.”

The blue haired boy blinked. “Why me?”

“Because you’re the one who’s actually losing control. Kagami can fight against Aomine but he would get influenced by your bad mood if you don’t calm down. I’ll let you go back on the court, but only if you behave yourself.”

Kuroko remained quiet. It wasn’t usual from him to lose control this way. Aomine really pushed him too far…somewhere he never went, but it was different from his previous games against other teams. It wasn’t the first time Kuroko got mad, and each time he was like this, everybody was scared, even Kagami. He wasn’t mad at Aomine but extremely irritated because he didn’t know how to pierce his defense. Aomine was uncatchable. He was making him losing his calm.

Mitobe took Kuroko’s place and the game started. Aomine wasn’t surprised to see Kuroko on the bench. But he had no intention to leave him stay there for the rest of the match.

Seirin tried to focus and to pierce their defense but it was useless. Sakurai scored two times, but strangely Aomine didn’t try to use Kuroko’s absence to take the advantage. During in a one-on-one against Kagami, he exchanged some words with him.

“You’re nothing without Tetsu.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s the difference between us. You’re a good player but without your shadow, you’re lost. Why do you think you lost Tetsu’s trust right now? You’re trying to move without him.”

Kagami, still in the Zone, escaped and ran to the basket to dunk, but got stopped by Aomine again. He fell on his knees. The other boy kept looking down on him.

“You selfish bastard…being your shadow is the way for Tetsu to play his basketball. He gave you this honor and you just threw it away.”

“No! That’s not true!” protested Kagami getting up.

“You’re so obsessed to beat me in one-on-one that you completely forgot him. That’s why he looks so angry against you.”

“You…” Kagami was out of words.

“Don’t compare yourself to me. My play with Tetsu was different and we both knew it would end one day…but he needs you…as much as you need him to exist. Why do you think you won against all of us during the last Winter cup?”

“…”

“Seirin was good, but the spirit of your team is Tetsu. You lose him, you lose the game, so you better make it up and bring him on the court before the end of the quarter if you don’t want I kick your ass pretty hard…”

Kagami looked stunned. Aomine wasn’t trying to tease him but to help him making up with Kuroko. So one minute after the beginning of the quarter, he gave a glance to Riko. She called a timeout.

Seirin’s players went back on the bench.

“What is it, Kagami?”

“I have something to say to Kuroko.” He faced the little blue haired boy and apologized. “I’m sorry.”

“?”

“Since the beginning, I’m trying to defeat Aomine by myself…but I need you. We all need you, Kuroko.”

“…”

“Last year, you promised me you would make me the number one in Japan and you did it when I looked down on you. You were always there to believe in me when I lost confidence. You helped me fighting…I’m incomplete without you, so let’s go close the gap together.”

“No…” replied Kuroko.

“Huh?”

“Let’s win…together.” He held his fist to him and they both hit theirs before going back on the court together.

“FIGHT SEIRIN!”

From his position, Aomine smiled, satisfied. “Such a bunch of idiots. Now, let’s go back to business.”

Momoi smiled. She knew it was thanks to him that Kagami and Kuroko made up again. “You became such a great man, Dai-chan!”

He blushed and threw his sweaty towel on her face. “Shut up!”

“Arg! It’s disgusting Dai-chan!!” she complained throwing away the towel.

Back on the court, the players faced each other. Kuroko passed close to Aomine.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

“I’ve got a revenge to take against you and Kagami. There’s no way I would have let you pass the rest of the game on the bench, idiot.”

“Yes. Let’s give all what we’ve got. I won’t hold back.”

“Bring it on!”

Aomine wasn’t disappointed because Seirin seemed to have found their spirit again and closed the gap quickly. The score was now 48-46 for Tōō.

“Aomine-san…” said Sakurai.

“I know. But don’t worry, we won’t lose.”

“But…”

“Do as I say and trust me.”

Tōō’s players changed tactics and used Aomine as passer and not shooter. It allowed them to score two times more, increasing their advance 52-46, but Seirin went back quickly when Kuroko opened the second door of the Zone and let the whole team giving all what they got. The teams were now almost tied, 52-50.

One minute left before the end, Kuroko and Kagami used a different technique. Kagami approached and touched Kuroko’s shoulder.

“I believe in you.”

“Huh?”

“You can do it.”

“Kagami-kun…I’m not sure…”

“I’ll have confidence for the both of us if you don’t believe in yourself. I’ll be there.”

Kuroko looked at his other teammates. Hyuga nodded to approve Kagami, as the rest of them. He smiled, reassured and found confidence.

“I won’t disappoint you, guys.”

During their last action, they didn’t use Kuroko’s abilities: not the phantom shot, the misdirection or the ignite pass, the cyclone pass or the vanishing drive…not even one of them. It was the team who was making pass…their speed and technique were astonished and no one got the chance to catch them, even Aomine until they finally passed the ball to Kuroko who came from nowhere as always. He jumped so high that everybody in the crowd or on the court blinked…Kuroko was like flying in the air and grabbed Kagami’s pass in the air before doing the most incredible dunk of the history…

“WHAT A DUNK!!!”

People got amazed by his action and the whole court applauded. It was just astonished.

Aomine, still under the shock to have seen Kuroko dunking this way, found his smile again after some seconds. “You finally did it, Tetsu…”

Seirin was now tied to Tōō 52-52. Thirsty seconds left. Aomine looked at Sakurai and his other teammates.

“We’ll end this now. We won’t go on prolongation.”

Seirin prepared to fight, hoping to get a chance to go on prolongation and to make the difference, but Aomine already decided different. Each Seirin’s player took mark on their opponents when they understood too late it was useless. For the last action of the game, Aomine would play solo. He disappeared like a rocket and passed everybody. When he arrived in front of Kagami and Kuroko, he faced them.

“Payback Time guys!” Aomine made the ball bouncing so high that everybody got frozen. He literally jumped after the ball and grabbed it in the air. Kagami jumped to block him but too late. Aomine took the ball again and shouted from his position. The ring bell put an end of the match.

“Time’s up! Tōō wins the game 54-52.”

The victory wasn’t as joyful as it should be for Tōō’s players since they knew their victory wouldn’t be enough to make them pass the next round. The competition was over for them because of their defeat against Rakuzan. But they did it. They defeated Seirin.

Kagami was still on the floor, cursing, when Kuroko joined him. “Kagami-kun.”

Aomine reached their side. “We’re even now since I defeated you…but in the end, I think it’s your team who won, guys.”

“??” blinked Kagami.

He didn’t add anything when Kuroko went after him. “Aomine-kun.”

“What?”

“You never needed anyone before but I wanted to tell you that…it was an honor for me to be your shadow. You made me love basketball so thank you for all what you’ve done for me.”

Aomine smirked. “You embarrass yourself Tetsu.”

Kuroko held his fist, proposing him to bump fists once again.

“I told you it was the last time we would do it. You have someone else to do it with.”

“Being Kagami-kun’s partner doesn’t mean I should give up on you.”

“Whatever.” Aomine agreed and bumped fists with him once again before leaving.

Kagami got up and they faced each other. “We lost…but I’m not disappointed as I should be after a defeat.”

“I can see that.”

“I’m glad you did it, Kuroko.” And like Aomine did previously, they bumped fists together.

* * *

In Kyoto.

Akashi and Murasakibara went to a cheap restaurant. Atsushi was so hungry that he ordered a lot of meals. Akashi was amazed by the quantity he could eat.

“Don’t eat so fast, Atsushi. You’re going to choke at this rhythm…”

“But the food is so gooooood here…I wanna taste everything!”

His boyfriend chuckled. It was as if nothing happened today. He was enjoying this lunch with his lover. Atsushi was good to make him forget everything. His cuteness was ravaging.

“What is it, Aka-chin?” asked Atsushi with his mouth full when he saw the other man was laughing shyly.

“Nothing…” Akashi continued to laugh and didn’t resist taking a picture with his cell phone while Atsushi was eating. “That will be my cell phone screensaver now!”

Murasakibara blushed and tried to steal his cell phone. He swallowed the food quickly before talking. “No please! Delete it! I must look like an ogre!”

“You’re so cute! Look at you!” he showed him the picture.

“I’m not cute at all! Delete it please!”

“Not a chance!”

“Aka-chin…”pouted Atsushi, trying to make him change his mind but it didn’t work.

Akashi got up just a bit to come closer to Atsushi’s face to wipe the sauce he had on his mouth before linking his fingers smiling lecherously.

“Aka-chin!”

“Hmmm…you’re right. The food is delicious here. I’ll have some too. Mind to share with me?”

“Of course not!!” Atsushi forgot immediately his embarrassment to have seen Akashi giving him an indirect kiss in public and they shared the food. Of course, Akashi gave up quickly. He didn’t have Atsushi’s stomach…

For once, Murasakibara could see real happiness in Akashi’s eyes. He looked happy like a kid. He wanted to give him the best date of his life and it was just the beginning.

“Aka-chin. What do you want to do next?”

“I don’t know…it’s almost 3:00.”

“What about going to the arcade game?”

“I never went there…”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s not like I have a lot of free time usually…”

“So let’s do this! I’ll teach you!”

Akashi nodded. “Ok.”

Atsushi didn’t really know Kyoto so Akashi showed him the way. Actually, Akashi passed in front of the arcade game but he never put a foot there. Not that he didn’t want to but as he explained it to Atsushi, he never had the time to go there. Besides, he felt a bit ashamed to be inexperienced so he would be like a lost child there…but today, Atsushi was with him, so he felt at ease.

“Let’s try this one!”

“Ok…but what am I supposed to do?” asked Akashi a bit lost.

“Take the rifle and shoot all the zombies on your road. But be careful to not shoot innocent people because it would decrease our rank. You will recognize them easily.”

“Alright.”

“Let’s do this!”

The duo worked pretty well. At the beginning, Akashi was a bit hesitant. He didn’t shoot as fast as he should to avoid zombies’ attacks, so Murasakibara had to help him. But he became accustomed pretty fast and he was having fun.

“On your left, Aka-chin!”

“Got it!”

Akashi’s reflexes were on alert and he became really good at this. This natural leader’s aura came back quickly and he leaded the attack.

“Atsushi. Take the ones on the right. I’ll deal with the others on the left.”

“Yes Sir!”

The teamwork was so effective that they won. At the end of the game, they let express their joy.

“Good job!”

“Yes! That was really fun!”

“Let’s try another one!”

During an hour, Akashi and Murasakibara tried several different games. Fighting, adventure, simulation games…Seijuro was having fun. He was laughing with happiness and joy. In one day, Atsushi erased all the pain he built up since days.

After this entertainment, they grabbed a drink and walked in the streets again. Atsushi received a message and read it quickly.

“Aka-chin…can I stay at your home tonight?”

“At my home?”

“I planned to stay at Kyoto for your birthday, so I thought maybe I could sleep at your home tonight…sorry to impose myself this way. But if you don’t want to, I can take a room in a hotel and…”

“No.” Akashi looked hesitant. He didn’t want to let Ren meet Atsushi because at this rhythm, he would understand soon (if it wasn’t already the case) Atsushi was more than a friend for him. But on the other side, he didn’t want to let him go…at least, not today. “No…it’s ok. I’ll be glad to let you stay at my home. Father isn’t there…but we should stay discreet about…”

“I know, don’t worry. I won’t embarrass you.”

“You know it’s not like that. It’s just…”

“No need to tell me, Aka-chin. I know.”

He checked his cell phone again and texted to someone.

“Who are you texting to?”

“Muro-chin. He just gave me the result of the game.”

“So?”

“Seirin lost 54-52.”

“I see. But it doesn’t change anything for Tōō. They are still eliminated from the competition.”

“As Yōsen as well.”

“Don’t say that. We have to wait for the next game tomorrow and…”

“It’s ok, Aka-chin. It doesn’t matter. Well, let’s enjoy our date.”

“Sure…”

“Is there a special place you like in your city?”

“Ah…yes. I like Arashiyama bamboo grove but there’re too many people there, so I usually prefer to go to Maruyama Park. Do you want to go there?”

“I’d love to!”

They took the public transports and reached the place in a few minutes. Actually, there was a reason why Atsushi wanted to bring his boyfriend in his favorite place in Kyoto. He hadn’t given him his present yet and he wondered if Akashi would accept it.

When they arrived, Akashi brought Murasakibara to his favorite spot. There were several shrines near the northern end of the park (Chionen-in and Shorenin temples) but Akashi chose a discreet place, with a great view on the pond. They sat on the grass and faced the water. Akashi was burying his face in Atsushi’s scarf to smell the scent he let on it. Murasakibara was nervous.

“Atsushi? Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all…this place is really nice.”

“But you look uncomfortable. If you’re getting bored or tired, we can go back to home and…”

“No. I’m not bored at all, Aka-chin. I’m happy to spend time with you. I’m just a bit nervous because I want to give you my present but…”

“Your present?”

“Yes…but I don’t know if you would like it.” Atsushi became red. “But don’t worry, I’ve got a proper present too…I mean, I would give it to you later, but I wanted to give you this one…”

Seijuro stroked his cheek and deposed a kiss on his baby skin. “What are you saying? I know I will like it if it comes from you. The simple attention was good enough, Atsushi. You really didn’t need to…” he didn’t finish his sentence that the tall teen grabbed his left hand and put a gold ring on his finger.

“You know…Muro-chin and Kaga-chin have a ring too to symbolize their friendship, so I thought it would be nice to give you one to show you how much I love you…” blushed Atsushi. “I bought the same one for me…but I don’t want to embarrass Aka-chin.”

Akashi’s hand was shaking. He was fixing the ring on his finger with wide open eyes. “Show me yours…”

Murasakibara obeyed and showed him his hand. He already put it on his finger too.

“How…did you know my ring size?”

“I took it while you were sleeping in my arms one day. You’re a heavy sleeper, Aka-chin…”

“So…you had planned to give it to me a long time ago?”

“We can say so…do you like it? You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it, I mean…I liked the idea to have something in common with Aka-chin so Muro-chin told me it would be nice so…”

“I love it.”

“R-Really?”

“It’s a beautiful present, Atsushi…I’m so touched of your kindness…of course I love it. Why would I think different?”

“You don’t think it’s…lame?”

“How could I think this way about you? It’s not lame to express your feelings to me…whatever the way you do it.”

“Aka-chin is so cool that I thought maybe it would look old-fashioned...”

“No. It’s romantic…and I like old-fashioned way.” He gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you very much, Atsushi…”

“Happy birthday, Aka-chin.”

He hugged the tall purple haired boy in his arms tightly before making him fall on his back to stay above his chest. He brushed the few hair covering his eyes to have a good view on his face.

“It looks like a proposal…”

“If I could marry Aka-chin, I would do it right now without any hesitation.”

“And I would say yes immediately.” Akashi kissed him again. “But with this ring, I will never forget how much you love me…even if it’s impossible to forget such a thing.”

“Aka-chin…what did you wish when we went to pray during our last date?”

“I wished to stay by your side forever…what about you?”

“I wished I could make Aka-chin happy and erase all of his pain and sadness.”

Seijuro smiled. “It became true…you did it.”

“Same for you, Aka-chin…even if you really didn’t need to make such a wish because you already have my love. I’m yours and forever. I will never leave your side.”

“You should never say never, Atsushi…”

Murasakibara took Seijuro’s hands and kissed it. “I would never cease to love you, Aka-chin…whatever you could do to me…I don’t want to feel that way ever again…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean…the reason why I suddenly stopped respecting you while we were at Teiko…but let’s talk about it another time please.”

“But…”

“Please Aka-chin…I don’t want to think about this today. I just can tell you that I will never doubt you ever again; I will never stop loving you whatever it could happen.”

Akashi didn’t insist. He also had some secrets he was hiding from Atsushi. So they would speak to each other in time. For now on, they wanted to enjoy the rest of the day.

“Thanks again for this beautiful present, Atsushi.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

They stayed cuddled in each other arms during a long time…until the night began to fall.

“We better head back to home now…it’s getting late.”

“Yes you’re right.” Agreed Akashi reluctantly. He knew someone else was also waiting for him at home, and he didn’t have the heart or the strength to face him alone…

* * *

Walking back to home with Atsushi, Akashi was thinking deeply. He was wondering how he should do with Ren at his return. He wouldn’t be in condition to receive the rest of his punishment today…and even if he would, Atsushi would notice it. So bringing Atsushi with him, he would force him to do it tomorrow after his departure.

When they arrived, just before passing the large door, Akashi stopped and removed his ring.

“It’s better if people don’t see me wearing it…”

“I understand.” Replied Atsushi. “I’ll take off mine as well.”

Akashi sighed in relief to see Murasakibara seemed to understand him. When they had done, Akashi pushed the door and got welcome by confetti.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI-KUN!!”

His teammates from Rakuzan and all of his friends were there.

“Guys…you all came…” Akashi’s eyes were full of tears. He didn’t expect such a surprise.

“After the game, we all took the plane to reach your house. Midorima-kun and your teammates knew your address so we came before you. I asked to Mu-kun to keep you outside until we finish to prepare everything.” Explained Momoi.

“We didn’t inform your people there and we came directly from the airport but since your father is absent, they agreed to let us prepare this party. They even helped us.” Added Kuroko.

“You knew?” asked Seijuro looking at Atsushi.

“Well, Momo-chin texted me earlier to ask if I was with you and if I could keep you busy until they reach your home so…”

“It’s so nice of you, guys…thank you very much.” He all looked at them smiling. He was happy to see Aomine was also there with Kise. He went to see him.

“Daiki. Ryota. Thanks for coming.”

“Happy birthday, Akashicchi.”

“Thank you…”

Aomine looked at Kise. “Go grab me something to drink.”

“What do you take me for? Your slave?”

Aomine slapped his ass, which embarrassed Kise even more. The blonde blushed furiously and glared at his lover. Akashi turned his head lightly to laugh.

“And don’t forget to put some ice.”

Kise grumbled but obeyed, leaving the two men alone.

“I’m surprised he didn’t slap your face…” said Akashi amused.

“Sex with him is better when I make him angry.” Replied Aomine devouring his lover’s ass with the eyes.

Akashi became red and looked away embarrassed. “Y-You don’t need to be so crude, Daiki…”

“Don’t make this flustered face, will you? It’s not like you haven’t done it with Murasakibara.”

But Aomine was wrong. Despite the fact Akashi and Murasakibara were dating since longer than Aomine and Kise, they hadn’t done it yet…Seijuro was envying them; he also wanted to be so intimate with Atsushi, but he had to wait a bit longer, until his punishment ended.

“I didn’t think you would have come…I can guess you’re still mad at me…and I just made him worst with the incident with Haizaki…”

Aomine cut him. “Let’s forget it for today.”

“?”

“It’s your birthday, so I don’t want to argue with you today. Satsuki would be mad at me and I need to make it up with Murasakibara too so…”

“What is it with Atsushi?”

“What? He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Ah never mind…Let’s just say he was angry and he blamed me to have provoked your fall.”

“I don’t know what he did to you but it wasn’t your fault if I fell.”

“Atsushi saw us talking before the game and he understood I said bad things to you.”

“…”

“I kinda deserved it. I’ve been rude to you.”

“No…you didn’t. What you said was right…” Akashi looked down.

“Akashi. Just forget it for tonight.”

“Daiki…I never wanted to humiliate the both of you, guys…but I understand it was hard to think different seeing the way I acted with you.”

“I know. I just let my anger blinding me when I saw Kise crying.”

“I made…Ryota crying?”

“Yes but it wasn’t for what you think.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Let’s save the explanations for later. So just enjoy this party…and when the time would come, we will talk.”

“Ok…Thank you.”

“But…you better avoid problems, especially with Haizaki or Kamakura’s players.”

“Why are you talking about them?”

“Should I mention the incident in their lockers?”

“…”

“Just remember what I told you about the breaking point, Akashi. You’re close…this time, nobody saw you but you could be in troubles.”

Akashi just looked away again, embarrassed. Aomine was more observant than he thought.

“Don’t go after Maruki.”

“You know what he did to Atsushi.”

“You’ve done enough with Haizaki.”

“What would you do if it was Ryota?”

Aomine didn’t reply immediately. He knew what he meant. “I’m not in your place. But I guess I understand. People wouldn’t be surprised to see me acting this way because of my reputation, but not you.”

“I can’t forgive him for this.”

“Then, beat him on the court. It will be your revenge.”

“I will.” Seijuro held his hand to Aomine.

Aomine accepted it and shook his hand. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

From his position, Murasakibara was smiling. He could see Aomine and Akashi making up. Reo joined him.

“Murasakibara-kun.”

“Mibu-chin. Thanks to have told me this morning.”

“You’re welcome. So? What was the problem with Sei-chan?”

“I don’t think I should tell you. Maybe Aka-chin would tell you himself but it was a familial problem and it really affected him this morning…”

“Is this serious?”

“He just heard something which really hurt him this morning and he cracked. When he finally answered to my call, I was already at Kyoto. He made a panic attack right away after have jumped in my arms…”

“Sei-chan…”

“But don’t worry, he’s ok now. I took the time to listen to him and to comfort him. We went to the restaurant and we had fun during the entire afternoon.”

“Yes, he looks in good mood. I’m glad to see him like this.”

“I’ll do my best to keep him this way, but don’t hesitate to tell me if he skips school or if he’s not feeling good, ok?”

“Sure.” Reo stared at Eikichi and Kotaro from his position. “You know, Sei-chan told the team and the coach you two were dating. He even confessed he skipped training and school to visit you at Akita Monday.”

“Really???”

“Yes. At the beginning, Eikichi didn’t take it well, not because of you but because he thought his relationship with you would cause troubles to our team…but they settled down and everybody is fine with it now.”

“I didn’t know he told you, guys…”

“He also told it to your coach and your team.”

“I know. But it was necessary since he accompanied me to the hospital.”

“By the way, how is your injury?”

“I’m good, thanks for asking.”

“I’m sure you guys could have won if you hadn’t been hurt during the game…it was so unfair.”

“It doesn’t matter. The competition is over for me so I won’t have to play against Aka-chin.”

“I think he’s also relieved to not have to play against you either.”

“Did he tell you?”

“Yes. That’s why the team and the coach were a bit uncomfortable with your relationship, but there’s no problem anymore since you’re out of the game now.”

“Yes. Thanks again, Mibu-chin.”

At this moment, Takao passed in front of them with two glasses. He was bringing one to Midorima who stayed close to the window. Reo couldn’t help to give a lecherous glance to Takao, especially on the lower part of his body.

“Gorgeous…” he murmured, devouring Takao’s ass with the eyes.

“Huh?”

“Oh! Nothing! Well, have fun, Murasakibara-kun.” Replied Reo who left to join his teammates.

The whole group was having fun, celebrating Akashi’s birthday. Murasakibara joined Aomine. He apologized for his bad attitude after have been lectured by his boyfriend. He had planned to apologize to Aomine anyway. The atmosphere was just perfect. For once, Akashi’s mansion was full of joy. Even the servants joined them and enjoyed celebrating Seijuro’s birthday.

The ambiance changed drastically when Ren arrived. “Akashi-kun.”

Seijuro literally froze when he heard Ren calling him. He knew what would come and wasn’t ready to face it. He tried to keep his composure in front of the group. Kuroko felt immediately something was wrong with the man. He didn’t like his aura…

“Will you excuse-me a few minutes, please? I’m coming back.” said Akashi with a false smile.

He joined Ren in the other room but didn’t go further.

“What do you want?”

“We haven’t finished your punishment this morning. You have twenty minutes left.”

“Not tonight.”

“That’s not up to you to decide. Plus, you invited your friends in your home without your father’s consent and without informing me in advance.”

“I didn’t know they would come to my house. It was a surprise party. I wasn’t at home when they arrived. What should I have told them? Should I have made them leave coldly?”

“I don’t care about your states of mind. That’s your problem, not mine. I’m not paid to entertain you but to punish you.”

“You made it clear enough. You don’t need to recall me this.”

“Make them leave.”

“No. They organized this party for me. I won’t do such a thing. Besides, you should have refused them when they came in.”

“It wasn’t my role to deal with them and your servants already accepted when they asked them.”

“Too bad for you.” Akashi was about to return to the living room with his friends when Ren grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him.

“We’re not done. Let’s finish your punishment in the next room.”

Akashi released himself from his tight grip. “I told you not tonight.”

“Birthday or not, you won’t escape from me.”

“Just report the minutes left tomorrow and give me a break for tonight.”

“I won’t do that.”

“Then, go to see my friends and tell them what you intend to do to me.”

Akashi challenged Ren smirking. “Or maybe I could show them my body? It would be more explicit to describe what you make me endure since days.”

“You’re pathetic, Akashi-kun. You’re hiding behind your friends to escape from me…”

“I had a wonderful day with my friends and there’s nothing you can do to break me today. So go die and see you tomorrow my dear, because I won’t let you punish me tonight.”

Akashi left him without waiting for an answer. Ren was furious. He had no intention to give him a break, even for his birthday.

“Is everything alright, Akashi-kun?” asked Kuroko.

“Yes. Just something I have to finish but I’ll do it tomorrow.” Replied Seijuro hiding his discomfort.

Midorima observed him. This man seemed to be different from the other people working here. Akashi wasn’t at ease with him and he could feel he became tense at the second he saw him.

They went back to the party, enjoying the food and the drinks. Small groups formed and talked. Takao and Midorima were talking and tasting food. Reo was fixing Takao from his position, while Eikichi, Kagami, Murasakibara and Aomine were eating a tone as always. Satsuki was trying to feed Kuroko while Himuro was talking with Kotaro. Akashi was smiling at seeing all his friends reunited around him, when Kise joined him.

“Akashicchi.”

“Ryota.”

He sat by his side. “I saw you talking with Daicchi…so you two have made it up, right?”

“Yes. I’m glad he came…thank you to have convinced him.”

“Oh…I didn’t do much, you know?”

“I know Daiki had no intention to come today. What did you promise him to drag him here?”

Kise blushed. “Ah…please, Akashicchi, don’t force me to answer to this. It’s too embarrassing…”

“I see…knowing Daiki, I suppose he asked you something indecent…”

“I won’t answer to this!”

Seijuro laughed. “I won’t ask more, don’t worry. Just thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kise filled his glass with some juice. “You know, he didn’t want to miss your birthday, but he thought he wasn’t welcome so…”

“I know. Tell me: what happened between Atsushi and Daiki?”

“Huh?”

“Daiki told me they argued but he didn’t tell me much and Atsushi didn’t say anything about this.”

“Oh…”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you if none of them said it…”

“Please tell me. I will know it one day or another.”

Kise hesitated but in front of Akashi’s insistence, he told him. “When you went to the hospital, after your fall, we joined you guys there and when Muracchi saw Daicchi…he punched him.”

“Atsushi punched him???”

“Yes. He was furious and blamed Daicchi to have provoked your fall…and since that day, they stayed mad at each other.”

“I’m sorry for Atsushi. He shouldn’t have done that. I will talk to him.”

“No please. Don’t do that or they would know I told you. Daicchi isn’t mad at him. They just need to talk to each other…”

“Yes, you’re probably right…” Akashi felt sad. “I’m sorry, Ryota.”

“Don’t apologize, Akashicchi…it’s nothing.”

“I mean, not just for Atsushi. I’m sorry to have hurt your feelings…I never wanted to make you cry.”

Kise blushed. “Heh? How do you know that…”

“Daiki told me you cried after our game.”

“Oh…” Kise smiled. “It’s ok, Akashicchi…it wasn’t because of my defeat.”

“That’s what Daiki told me but he didn’t give me much information about this.”

“Actually, I should thank you for this.”

“?”

“Daicchi comforted me when he saw me crying and he made the first step to me. So it’s kinda thanks to you I’m going out with him now.”

“You two form a beautiful couple.”

“Thank you. I know you tried your best to put us in each other arms since we were at Teiko. You’re such a good matchmaker, Akashicchi!”

“Satsuki was a good teacher for this!” he winked at him. “Are you happy with him?”

“I am. What about you with Muracchi?”

Akashi lifted his head to see his boyfriend eating. He smiled seeing his face. “I am happy. I don’t think I could be happier than that today. It’s the best birthday of my life.”

About thirty minutes later, Ren went back to the room and called Akashi again. This time, Seijuro stayed immobile, glaring at him from his position.

“Akashi-kun. I just wanted to tell you that I took care of the rest of your daily duty. We won’t have to report what we have left for tomorrow.” Said Ren calmly, staying at the door.

“Farewell.” Akashi stayed on his guards. He didn’t understand the meaning of this. If Ren told him this, which meant, they wouldn’t have to add the twenty minutes left of his daily punishment to the next one planned tomorrow…

Ren deposed something on the little table at the entrance before bowing and leaving. From his place, Seijuro couldn’t see what it was. He was still wondering what Ren meant.

_“I don’t see him cancelling my punishment even for my birthday. He told me he wouldn’t do that…but if it wasn’t true, he wouldn’t have taken the time to announce it in front of my friends…he probably found a way to punish me…”_

This idea was obsessing him, so he got up to see what Ren deposed on the table. Murasakibara was worried to see his boyfriend so preoccupied, so he joined him.

“Aka-chin? Is there something wrong?”

Akashi reached the entrance and saw the little thing on the table. A horsewhip. He grabbed it and took some minutes to think deeply.

Ren already used it on his body and he said he never used the same tool twice. If he deposed it here, that meant he wanted Akashi to see it…the whip was hot, as if it had been used.

At this moment, Akashi understood the meaning of this: Ren had used the whip again yes but not on him…

“Yukimaru!!” Akashi left the room and ran as fast as he could to the stables.

“Aka-chin?!” Murasakibara went after him.

His other friends also went after them when they saw him running so fast. They guessed something terribly just happened.

When Seijuro reached the stables, he could hear the horse neighing loudly. “Yukimaru!”

The white horse had several traces of marks on his the face and back. He was agitated. Ren had probably whipped him during the twenty minutes left from his daily punishment. Akashi walked closer to him to calm him down.

“Yukimaru…I’m so sorry…” but when he approached, the horse became enraged and began to be more aggressive, pushing him away with his hooves.

“Easy, easy, Yukimaru. It’s just me…I won’t hurt you. Calm down…”

“Aka-chin!” called Murasakibara.

The horse was uncontrollable. He couldn’t calm down despite Akashi’s efforts and gentleness. He didn’t recognize his beloved master. He was still terrorized by what Ren just did to him.

“Aka-chin…stay away from him. He’s too aggressive…”

“Yukimaru, please. Calm down. I’ll take care of you…I would never hurt you, just trust me.” Said again Akashi walking closer to him.

But again, the horse was too scared to make the difference between Ren and his master. He became enraged and pushed away violently Akashi raising his hooves in the air. The boy fell on the ground.

“Aka-chin!”

Yukimaru literally destroyed the door of his box and ran away, pushing away everything on his way, Akashi’s friends included.

“YUKIMARU!!” Akashi got up and didn’t take the time to check if he was injured that he ran after him.

“Aka-chin!!” Murasakibara followed him.

When the group saw them running after the horse, Aomine, Kise, Eikichi, Kagami and Reo went after them.

“Call someone in the house! Tell them the horse escaped!” shouted Eikichi running after them.

“Ok!!”

Yukimaru was running like a rocket. It was hard for Akashi and his friends to go after him. Akashi was desperately trying to call him, hoping the horse would recognize his voice and would calm down, but it didn’t work.

“YUKIMARU!! STOP!!”

The horse crossed a little forest. It was already late in the evening, and the night fell early. They couldn’t see clearly the road but it never stopped running. When they crossed the forest, Akashi almost lost his track when he fell on the ground because of the tree roots.

“Argh!!” he fell face on the ground, grimacing. He probably got a foot sprain.

“Aka-chin! Are you ok?” asked Murasakibara who just joined him, breathless.

They suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the end of the forest. Yukimaru was neighing so loudly that they understood something happened. Akashi forgot his pain and got up to run after him again.

“YUKIMARU!!!”

Murasakibara tried to grab him but he was too slow. He went after him, followed closely by Aomine, Nebuya, Kise, Mibuchi and Kagami.

When Akashi finally left the forest, he could see the horse struggling in the water. There was a little pond at the end of the forest and with the cold weather, the pond froze. Yukimaru had crossed the frozen water and the ice broke under his weight. He was now trapped in the freezing water, struggling to not drown.

“Oh no! YUKIMARU!!” Akashi was about to reach his side, walking on the ice when Murasakibara grabbed him by the waist to stop him.

“Don’t!!”

“LET GO ATSUSHI!!”

“It’s too dangerous, Aka-chin!”

“BUT HE’S GOING TO DIE IF I DON’T HELP HIM!”

“YOU CAN FALL IN THE WATER!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?!”

“IF WE DON’T HELP HIM, HE WILL DROWN OR HE WILL DIE FROM HYPOTHERMIA!!”

“But if the ice broke under his weight, it could also break under yours and you’re not strong enough to pull him out of the water alone!”

“I WILL NEVER LET HIM DIE!! LET ME GO ATSUSHI!”

“AKA-CHIN! STOP IT! LET ME DO THIS!”

“W-what?”

“You’re not strong enough to pull him out of the water. I’ll do it.”

“Atsushi…”

“Trust me! I promise to save him.”

His other friends just joined him. “Mibu-chin, Ki-chin, stay with Aka-chin.”

“Ok…” Reo approached and held Akashi by the shoulders.

“Let’s go.” Said Aomine.

Kagami and Nebuya nodded. They followed Murasakibara who went first. They approached and tried to not break the ice under their feet. It looked hard enough to support their weights. They reached with difficulties Yukimaru who was still struggling. But the horse began to feel weak.

“It’s ok, Sei-chan. They will save him. Relax…” Said Reo trying to reassure the poor Akashi who was shaking.

“Yukimaru…don’t die…please…”

Murasakibara finally managed to reach the horse’s side and grabbed his reins. “Got you!”

He tried to pull him out of the water, but it was impossible. Aomine, Kagami and Eikichi joined him and tried to pull Yukimaru by the reins together, but he didn’t move. But the worst was that they started to hear the ice breaking under their feet.

“We’re gonna fall too if we stay here!” explained Eikichi.

“We can’t leave him there!” replied Atsushi.

At this moment, two cars arrived at the opposite side of the pond. The rest of the group just had arrived with the help. People from Akashi’s mansion went out the car and saw what was happening.

Akashi and Reo joined them. Despite the fact he was injured, Akashi rushed to his employees and gave instructions.

“They can’t pull him out this way. Let’s use the hoist. Tie it to the car. Hurry!”

“Yes Akashi-sama!” the man did it.

When he has done, he was about to join Atsushi, Daiki, Taiga and Eikichi on the pond when they stopped him.

“Don’t come closer! The ice is breaking!!” shouted Murasakibara.

“Let me do this.” Said Midorima grabbing the rope. The man frowned but accepted without asking. “Aomine!”

“Bring it on!”

Midorima threw the rope to him. The little group was in the middle of the pond so Midorima had to throw it to a long distance but thanks to his accurate precision shot, he didn’t miss it.

“Got it!”

“Hurry!” said Taiga.

They tied it around Yukimaru’s head and moved away. “PULL IT OUT NOW!!”

“OK!!”

The man went back in the car and made a back up. The horse got pulled out from the water and got dragged out of the frozen ice until he reached the bank, safe. He was so exhausted and frozen that he didn’t move immediately.

Akashi literally rushed to him and hugged him tightly. “Yukimaru!! Yukimaru!!”

The boys reached the bank too. Tatsuya and Kise went to Kagami and Aomine to be sure they were alright, while Kotaro joined Eikichi. Murasakibara stayed a bit away from the group. He was trying to recover his breath. He didn’t want to worry Akashi but the intense effort really exhausted him and he hadn’t recovered completely. Kuroko approached.

“Are you ok, Murasakibara-kun?”

“Y-yes…just a minute to r-recover…”

They all fixed their attention on Akashi who didn’t release his horse’s neck; the boy bust in tears.

“Yukimaru…forgive me…”

His employees moved closer. “It’s alright, Young Master. We’ll take care of him.”

The teen lifted his head to face his friends. “Thank you…thank you so much…thank you for saving him…” he continued to cry and repeated the same words again and again.

Everybody was relieved but also very sad to see Akashi in this state. Akashi never looked so weak and fragile, even after his defeat against Seirin; he wasn’t the flawless beast he showed during his last games, but just a frail boy.

Atsushi reached his side and wiped the tears on his face. “It’s ok, Aka-chin. He’s safe now.”

“Thank you…Atsushi…Thank you…”

“Let him go. We better bring him back to home now.” He nodded to the man behind Akashi and they took care of Yukimaru.

Akashi released his grip on his horse and stared at his employees taking care of him. They made him rise on his feet and made him come in the little box.

“Let’s go, Aka-chin.”

But when Seijuro tried to walk, he fell. His injury was still there and he finally noticed it.

“You probably got a foot sprain when you fell in the forest. Let me help you.”

The group split in the two big cars and went back to home. During the short road, Akashi never stopped crying in Atsushi’s arms. Everybody was tired…

When they arrived, the men brought Yukimaru back to the stables and called the veterinary. They promised to take care of him and to report everything to their master at the second the veterinary would end his examination.

“We should take care of your injury first, Aka-chin…”

“It’s nothing. It will be healed in two days.”

They came in the house and were welcome by servants who just heard about what happened. At this moment, Ren joined everybody downstairs and saw Akashi was hurt. He approached closer.

“What happened?” he asked looking at Aomine.

“Akashi fell in the forest while he was running after his horse. He probably got a foot sprain.”

He moved closer to Atsushi. “I’m in charge of Akashi-kun’s health. I’ll take care of his injury.”

Akashi suddenly grabbed Ren’s throat and pinned him roughly against the wall.

“BASTARD!!” His eyes changed color. One of his eyes took yellow color while the other one became almost orange.

He was strangling Ren so hard that the man could barely move.

“AKA-CHIN! STOP!!!”

“AKASHI!!”

His friends tried to make him release his grip but he was out of control. He was squeezing Ren’s throat with his two hands so strongly that the man began to suffocate.

“AKASHI!!! STOP!!”

When Atsushi understood calling him was useless, he put his hand on Seijuro’s heart and talked calmly to his ear.

“Aka-chin! Please, calm down. Come back to me.”

Hearing his words seemed to appease him and he started to release his grip.

“Please…come back to me. I’m here, Aka-chin…come back…” he repeated and repeated again until Akashi’s eyes went back to their usual red color. “That’s good…calm down…”

“A-Atsushi…”

“It’s ok…come back to me…”

Seijuro realized what he just did…he lost control in front of his friends. When he looked around, he saw their terrified expression. The tears went back to his eyes.

“Atsushi…I’m sorry…”

The tall teen wasn’t scared at all and was smiling. He hugged him against his strong chest and comforted him. “It’s ok…just relax.”

During this time, Kise and Kagami went to help Ren. The man was breathing with difficulties and seemed to be still under the shock.

“Are you alright, Sir?”

“Y-Yes…it’s ok…”

The friends looked each other uncomfortable. They had witnessed something disturbing and didn’t know how to react.

After a long moment, Akashi called one of his servants. “Mimi-san…call Shinedo-san please.”

“Y-Yes Young Master.”

He stayed close to Atsushi but avoided any eye-contact with Ren. He didn’t apologize to him but to Atsushi to have lost his self-control in front of him and their friends. He kept his eyes down. He wasn’t ready to face his friends’s look.

“You called me, Young Master?” said Shinedo when he arrived.

“Yes. Could you bring back to home my friends please? And…for my other friends who don’t live in Kyoto, I don’t know what they planned but take care of booking rooms for them in the city or plane tickets please. Take the limousine.”

“Yes Young Master.”

Akashi didn’t look at them but spoke. “My apologies. I shouldn’t have showed this to you…thank you for this nice party, but you better leave now. Thanks again for saving Yukimaru.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” asked Momoi.

“Yes…I think I embarrassed myself enough for today. I’m deeply sorry to have ruined the party you organized for me.”

“You ruined nothing, Sei-chan…”

“Thanks again for everything.” He bowed to them and faced Atsushi. “You better leave too.”

“I won’t leave you tonight. I’ve no intention to go anywhere.”

“But…”

“It’s ok. I’ll stay with you.”

Akashi sighed in relief. Even after what he saw, Atsushi was still there. He was the only one who didn’t look afraid. Besides, he didn’t want to be alone tonight…he needed him, so he was more than relieved to see he hadn’t changed his mind.

“We better go gentlemen…” said Shinedo.

“Ok…Goodbye Akashi-kun.”

“See you later, Sei-chan.”

“Bye guys. Thank you very much for everything.”

Ren returned in his room, leaving Akashi with his friend. He was still under the shock and even if he refused to say it out loud, he really freaked out when Akashi attacked him.

* * *

On the road, the group was uncomfortable in the luxurious limousine. Everybody remained quiet. Shinedo deposed Reo, Eikichi and Kotaro first. They had planned to stay in Kyoto for the rest of the weekend but after what happened, they decided to go back to Tokyo. Tatsuya would stay at Kagami’s house.

Shinedo booked their tickets at the airport. The little group was waiting for their plane. They had one hour to wait.

“I hope Akashicchi is alright…” sighed Kise. He was holding Aomine’s hand discreetly. He was now convinced about what his boyfriend told him about Akashi…even if he never really doubted him.

“What the hell happened? He was enraged…” said Kagami.

“Do you think he switched again? I mean, maybe he got overwhelmed by his emotions after the incident with his horse and all…” guessed Takao.

“No…it comes from this man.” Replied Midorima.

“What do you mean, Shin-chan?”

“Akashi became really tense when this man came the first time…and he reacted violently only against him.”

“Midorima-kun is right. Akashi-kun reacted differently with him compared to the other people in the house. Besides…I don’t like him.”

“Tetsu-kun…” murmured Momoi, holding his hand.

“I don’t know how to describe this, but I don’t like him.”

Shinedo joined them. “I’ve got your tickets.” He gave it Midorima. “Is there anything else I can do for you before your departure?”

“Yes please. What can you tell us about the man who is working for Akashi-kun?”

“Are you talking about Ren-san?” frowned Shinedo.

“I don’t know his name. He said he was in charge of Akashi-kun’s health and they don’t seem to like each other…”

“Oh…so it’s definitely Ren-san. Akashi-sama is respectful with all of us in the Mansion…”

“Except with him, right?”

“Yes…but I never saw Akashi-sama disrespect him before…until tonight.” Regretted Shinedo.

“Since how long Ren-san is working at the Mansion?”demanded Kuroko.

“He arrived at the end of September, when Akashi-dono came back from business trip. He accompanied him.”

“And what is his function at the Mansion?”

“I don’t know. Akashi-dono didn’t introduce Ren-san to us . So I supposed he was his private tutor.”

“You don’t seem to like him…” asked Midorima.

Shinedo looked confused. “I don’t particularly hate him but…it’s true that I don’t appreciate his presence by Akashi-sama’s side.” The man stared at them. “I’m not sure I should talk to this with you…but all of you seem to take care of Akashi-sama. It was really nice of you to have organized this party for him today. Akashi-sama is so lonely usually…”

“Sei-chan is our friend! Of course we take care of him.” told Momoi. “You really like him, don’t you, Shinedo-san?”

“I know Akashi-sama since he’s a kid. I saw him growing up…this horse you saved was his only friend for years now. I don’t want to imagine what would have happened if Yukimaru had died…”

“Poor Sei-chan…he was so devastated…”

“Yukimaru was chosen by Akashi-sama’s mother because he was born the same day, the same year…after his mother’s death, Akashi-sama passed a lot of time riding his horse. It helped him to overwhelm his pain…and Akashi-sama always treasured him so much that he never used the horsewhip on him.” Shinedo smiled. “Akashi-sama always respected us. He never acted as spoiled-brat. He always worries when one of us is sick or missing. He never forgets our birthday…he’s a good person, so I’m glad to see all of you are cherishing him that much.”

“But…what about this man?” asked again Kuroko.

Shinedo lost his smile. “Well, since Ren-san arrived, Akashi-sama changed. He’s extremely tired and depressed. He has dark rings under the eyes, he’s often sick…and I can tell you he doesn’t like him neither…”

“Did he tell you something about him?”

“Not really; he just told me Ren-san would leave soon and we have to bear his presence a bit longer…I don’t want to accuse him without evidence but…his presence by Akashi-sama side is toxic.”

“So…you don’t know what he does with him?” asked Takao.

“We talked about this with the other employees in the Mansion. But the only thing I know is that Akashi-sama and Ren-san isolate themselves during almost an hour every day at the same hour…around 7:00. It changes when Akashi-sama has a game…I suppose he makes him work and puts pressure on him…”

“It would explain why Akashi-kun seems to be so stressed recently. It’s probably related to this man’s presence…”

“Yes. There was a time when Akashi-sama was cold and distant, but he never went that far before…so please don’t judge him too hard...”

“We would never do that, Shinedo-san. Akashi-kun is still our precious friend and we won’t give up on him.” reassured Kuroko.

“Thank you very much. I’m leaving, then. Have a good trip.”

“Thank you.”

Shinedo left and the group went to the right gate for their plane.

After have passed the security controls, they waited for the boarding.

Kuroko looked still preoccupied.

“What is it Kuroko?” asked Midorima.

“I was thinking about what Shinedo-san told us…the more I think about this, the more I think Akashi-kun’s pain is related to this man. What happened tonight was probably his fault too…”

“Are you talking about…Yukimaru?”

“Yes. If you remember what happened before Akashi-kun went to the stables, Ren-san came in and deposed something on the table.”

“The horsewhip.” Remarked Midorima. “Yukimaru was very agitated so…”

“It’s more than probable Ren-san did something to his horse…Yukimaru could have died tonight and it provoked Akashi-kun’s anger. He really loves his horse so it was probably a protective reaction…it doesn’t justify anything, but it looks like what he could do to protect the ones he loves as he did for Murasakibara-kun against Haizaki.”

“I thought the same way when I saw him…” replied Midorima. “But why would he do that?”

“I don’t know…Akashi-kun apologized to Atsushi, he apologized to all of us but he didn’t say a word to Ren-san.”

“It doesn’t change anything.” Said Aomine. “Whatever he could do to him, Akashi would never tell us anyway.”

“So, what can we do?” asked Kise.

“Nothing. Just watch Akashi closely to be sure he would not lose control again…that’s all what we can do.”

“Do you think he could explode this way again?” demanded Kagami.

“He will. The real question is when he would do it…and I don’t think Atsushi would stop him this time.” Aomine seemed to be very serious. “If we can’t help him, we have to make him avoid troubles and considering what happened to Atsushi lately, I wouldn’t be surprised to see him aiming Kamakura, especially Maruki.”

“Wait a minute…the incident in the lockers…” began to say Himuro.

“I don’t know.” Lied Aomine. “But Maruki aimed Atsushi on purpose, so we better watch him.”

* * *

At Akashi’s home.

Seijuro and Atsushi went in his room. Atsushi had taken care of his sprain and was holding a pack of ice on his injury. Akashi looked like a ghost.

“Why are you still here, Atsushi?”

“What are you talking about, Aka-chin?” frowned the tall teen.

“You saw what I did…and you’re still here…”

Murasakibara was holding his sprained foot. The ice seemed to appease the pain but it was uncomfortable so he took it off some seconds.

“You promised me to tell me later, so I’ll be waiting for you. I know Aka-chin will hold his promise because today you spoke to me. You came to me because you couldn’t hold on anymore…so I won’t ask. I’ll be waiting for you until you would be ready to talk.”

“Don’t you find me…scary?”

“No.”

“You’re lying…” Akashi looked down, ashamed. “I scared you…as all of them. I saw their reaction…”

“I’m not scared.”

“You should be.”

Murasakibara got up and went to sit next to him. He was touching his face gently. “Do you wanna talk about this to me?”

“I don’t think so…” he refused to look at him in the eyes. “I didn’t want you to see this side of me…”

“I’m not scared Aka-chin…because I know this feeling. I will never judge you. Sometimes, you lose control and you can’t help it. It happens, so don’t be ashamed.”

But it didn’t seem to comfort him, so Atsushi decided to confess something he never told to anyone before.

“Aka-chin…do you remember the way I reacted when you said I was lazy?”

“Yes…and so?”

“I told you it recalled me a bad memory. So, I’ll tell you. I never told it to anyone before…”

Akashi lifted his head and listened to him.

“I used to be a hyperactive child before. I was always fighting with my big brothers for nothing. I was aggressive because people made fun of my hair and my height, so I didn’t have a lot of friends. I passed most of the time with my brothers and I fought a lot with them because when we played, I always lost since I was the younger one. It made me angry…and one day, I made something terrible…”

“What did you do?”

“We were playing baseball with my brothers and sister…my second brother, Yori, teased me because I lost, so we started to fight. Of course, he beat me hard because he was taller and stronger than me so when he got up, I grabbed the baseball bat and…I hit him from behind, on the back of the head…”

“…”

“I didn’t realize I hit him really hard…until I didn’t see him getting up. My brothers and sister shouted at me saying I was crazy and they rushed to him. He was unconscious…I kept the picture of the grass becoming red because of the blood pouring out of his head…”

Atsushi looked really sad to think about this. Akashi realized it was difficult and painful for him to talk about this but he was doing it to make him feel better.

“My sister called our parents and we brought Yori to the hospital. He stayed in the coma during two days…because I almost broke his skull…during two days, I thought I just killed my brother because of a stupid fight…so I hated myself. I didn’t pronounce a word. My parents were too worried as the rest of the family to lecture me…I stayed in my bedroom pratically durin a week, and I refused to eat or drink. I locked the door and I stayed there. I felt so guilty that I wanted to die…”

Akashi was caressing his hair to comfort him.

“After two days, Mom knocked at my door and told me Yori was safe. I was relieved but I couldn’t forgive myself for this. So I refused to eat. I had a bottle of water in my room so I held on. My mother let me food in front of my door but she found the trail untouched every day. My parents did everything to make me open the door. They yelled, they asked nicely, they begged, they even tried to come by the window…but nothing worked. My father even tried to force the door but I blocked it to be sure that nobody would come in. And…after almost a week, I collapsed. My parents literally destroyed the door and took a lot of time to reach me because of the mess I put to block the way and they found me unconscious. They brought me to the hospital and I almost died from dehydration…and when I woke up, I saw my brother Yori with my parents by my side. Nobody was mad at me. They all looked at me smiling…but I couldn’t help to feel guilty. Yori had forgiven me, but I couldn’t forgive myself. So after we left the hospital, Mom brought me to a therapist. I was still aggressive and violent but I turned my anger against myself hitting the wall and everything around me each time I was angry to not hit people again. The doctor gave me medication to calm my hyperactivity and suppress my anger. It worked because I was calmer…but I was tired all the time. The medication gave me headaches and I hated to take it. But my parents were relieved to see me so calm…so I thought maybe people would like me better this way, so I stopped the medication but I never told them…”

“So…you’re faking to be that lazy? Is that what you mean?”

“We can say so…at the beginning, I faked it, but it became a habit with the time. But sometimes, my true nature comes back. You saw the way I acted with Kyoshi, Silver…”

“Or Daiki.”

“…”

“I know you punched him.”

“I see…” Atsushi looked away. “But even after have seen this side of me, you still acted the same way with me. Aka-chin is the first person who always treated me gently. You’re the only one who always managed to calm me down just with words or putting your hand on my heart. It always appeased me, so when we split after Teiko, I missed it. I used to think about you to remain calm when I got angry and it always worked…”

“You listen to Himuro-kun too.”

“Muro-chin is my friend so I like him very much. But we also had fights together, more than once. We stayed friends despite of that because we could handle each other blows during our fights. He was the only one who could stand up to me. But that sort of things will never happen with Aka-chin because I love you too much.”

“Atsushi…why me?”

“Because I love Aka-chin with all of my heart. Because Aka-chin always makes me feel better than I am…because Aka-chin is always gentle and kind with me; because whatever I can do, I know Aka-chin will always be there for me and he will always treasure me. I’m doing my best to remain calm and I do it great…as long as nobody hurts you.”

Akashi let his head falling on his shoulder. He understood why he told him this.

“See…I’m like you. And it’s because I’m the same I can understand what you feel, so do not ever doubt me. Whatever you can do or think, I will always stay by your side.”

“Atsushi…”

“I don’t know why you turned your anger against this man…but I’m sure you had a good reason for this. Besides, I don’t like him…”

“??”

“Aka-chin was nervous when he called you, so I know he’s a bad person…whoever he is. But if he hurt you, I’ll make him pay for this.”

Akashi hugged him. “How can you do that?”

“What?”

“How can you make me feel so good this way? I felt so down a minute ago and now I could carry mountains and cross oceans…”

“I can do this because Aka-chin makes me feel the same way when he thinks about me, when he brushes my hair, when he looks at me…” He grabbed Akashi’s hand and put it on his own heart smiling. “Do you feel it?”

“Your heart is beating fast…”

“Yes…”

Akashi did the same thing with his own heart putting Atsushi’s hand on it. “Same for me…”

“We feel the same, Aka-chin. So, you don’t have to be worried. I’ll be there for you.”


	24. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!

The next morning.

When Seijuro opened his eyes, he was facing Atsushi. The tall teen was sleeping peacefully, hugging his waist. To avoid any embarrassing questions, Seijuro had asked to prepare a room next to his own for Atsushi. But since the two rooms had a connected door, Atsushi had joined Seijuro. They had slept in the same bed, without doing anything. Seijuro wasn’t in his best state of mind and his foot was still hurting. They had talked a lot during the night. Atsushi had confessed a lot of things about himself to reassure Seijuro. The other boy felt closer to his boyfriend knowing more about him. But he felt a bit guilty to not have told him about his personal life. Atsushi had opened himself to him while he remained quiet, especially about what Ren was doing to him every day. Seijuro always held his promises and he had planned to tell him everything. It was just a question of time and his boyfriend was patient and kind enough to wait for him.

He was observing him sleeping, brushing his hair gently.

“ _Why did we wait for so long to be together_?” wondered Akashi, when he recalled his quarrel with him. _“Ah yes…I remember…”_

_Flashback_

_“Honestly, what’s with them, making Aominecchi play in games regardless of him coming to practice…” complained Kise._

_“I don’t know the head coach’s true intent, but I cannot agree with it.” added Akashi._

_“About that…” started to say Murasakibara. “If it’s okay to not practice as long as we win the games, I don’t wanna practice either.”_

_“Don’t be stupid. I can’t possibly allow that.” Replied firmly Akashi._

_“I mean, I don’t feel like I’m going to lose at all. Besides, I at least listened to you till now, Aka-chin…cause I felt like I’d never be able to win against you. But lately, it feels like maybe that’s no longer the case.”_

_Seijuro’s expression changed. He was becoming angry. Atsushi was looking down on him._

_“I don’t wanna follow directions from people weaker than me.”_

_“What was that?”_

_Momoi went between them. “What is this! Mukkun, this is joke, right?”_

_“Stand aside.” Said Akashi pushing Momoi to face Murasakibara again. “If I have to pin you down by force, then , that is what I will do. Don’t be so conceited.”_

_Akashi took the ball on the floor. “One-on-one. Five scored to win.”_

_The dual began. Akashi was losing against Murasakibara 4-0._

_“Wha-“_

_“Impossible…” said the group observing the disturbing scene._

_“To think it would be this one-sided…”_

_“Honestly, this is a bit…No, quite…disappointing. It’s like impossible to listen to someone who can only go so far…” Murasakibara moved away with the ball. “Oh well…I make this shot and I’ll do whatever I want as promised anyway.”_

_“I, Seijuro Akashi, am going to lose? This cannot be. Such a thing must not happen. I must win…No matter who it is against…No matter what happens…Victory is everything in this world…the victor is acknowledged, and the vanquished is disavowed.”_

_Akashi lifted his head. His eyes were now frightening. “Because I am victorious over all, I am always the just.” With just a single move, he stole the ball to Murasakibara surprising him, as the rest of the people there._

_“Hold it…what happened just now?” asked Kise._

_“I have no idea, in fact…” replied Midorima._

_Momoi looked particularly worried. She was the first one to notice something changed in Akashi._

_“You’re getting a bit too carried away, Atsushi.” Said Akashi taking the ball. “Don’t get me too angry. Anyone who acts against me is never forgiven…Even if they are my parents.”_

_In a few minutes, Akashi closed the gap and defeated Murasakibara without difficulties, humiliating him._

_Murasakibara cursed, annoyed to have been defeated and kicked the bottle carrier on the floor. He kept his back on Akashi, too ashamed to face him. “Well, I’m done for the day. Good work.”_

_“Wait Mukkun!” called Momoi going after him._

_“I’m tellin’ ya. It’s fine if I show up to practice like usual tomorrow, right?”_

_“No. I am calling that off.” Said Akashi._

_Murasakibara stopped._

_“Do as you like. As long as we win our games.”_

_“In fact, what are you talking about? You just said…” began to protest Midorima._

_“The same goes for both Midorima and Kise. All actions will be glossed over as long as we win our games. At our level, it is more of a waste of time to force everyone to get in step. It is more efficient to stop adjusting.”_

_“Impossible…that sounds like you don’t want to have team play anymore…” protested a player._

_“That is correct. For the Generation of Miracles, team play is nothing but a hindrance. That is what I said.”_

Akashi felt sad recalling this day. His descent into hell began this way…he didn’t regret to have let the emperor wake up, but it broke the special bond he had with Atsushi and his other friends. It began a long time ago just after his mother’s death. But until this day, he held on. He kept control of his mind. But losing Atsushi’s trust really broke him.

“Morning Aka-chin…” whispered Atsushi opening his eyes slowly.

“Good morning Atsushi.”

“How are you feeling? Does your foot still hurt?”

“No, it’s bearable now.”

“Good…” Atsushi dragged Akashi’s body closer to him before kissing his in the neck. “What is it, Aka-chin? You look depressed…”

“I just wondered something…”

“Tell me.”

“What…did I do to lose your trust back then?”

“What?”

“After Daiki stopped coming to practice with us, I mean…when you provoked me. Did I do something wrong to make you feel that way?”

Atsushi felt bad and looked down. He hid his shame burying his face in Akashi’s neck. “Why are you asking me this?”

“I just want to understand what happened to us…I suppose I did something wrong to lose the faith you had in me to make you react this way…so tell me.”

Atsushi didn’t reply immediately. He was feeling really bad. But he knew he owed this to Akashi. It was his fault if Akashi turned like this.

“Nijimura-san.”

_Flashback. Teiko academy._

_“So? Have you heard about Aomine?” asked Nijimura._

_“Yes. I really don’t understand the coach’s decision.”_

_“There’s nothing to say about this. Just accept this.”_

_“No…it’s impossible for me to tolerate one of our regular players skipping practice and continue playing. It doesn’t make any sense.” Protested Akashi._

_“The decision isn’t yours.”_

_“But this decision doesn’t just concern Aomine but also Kuroko.”_

_“?”_

_“Kuroko needs Aomine to keep playing his basketball. If he loses Aomine, he would lose his passion…he worked harder than anybody here to be in the team. It would be unfair.” Akashi grabbed Nijimura’s arm. “Please Sempai. You have to convince the coach to change his mind.”_

_“I’m just a player among the others. Why should he listen to my advices?”_

_“Because he values your point of view. I knew you were the one who recommended me to the coach to give the captain position to me. Please help me…”_

_“Why is it so important for you?”_

_“It’s my duty as their captain to maintain the spirit of the team. If we start to split, we would lose everything we built…”_

_“You’re doing this for him, right?”_

_“Him?”_

_“Kuroko. Why are you doing this? He’s just an ordinary guy.”_

_“I know you never really saw his potential…”_

_“I saw his potential but I don’t understand why you give him so much credit when he’s incapable to do such a simple thing as shooting. He’s good at passing the ball but nothing else…”_

_“I believe in him…the same way I believe in my teammates…and the same way you believed in me when you thought I could become their captain.”_

_Nijimura laughed. “There’s nothing to do with basketball…you cherish him like a brother. The affection you have for him is blinding you.”_

_“Nobody believed in him while he did his very best to play basketball. The fact Kuroko is different doesn’t mean he’s useless. They aren’t just my teammates but also my friends.”_

_The other boy patted Akashi’s hair. “You’re such a caring person, Akashi…that’s what I always liked about you.”_

_“What are you say-“ But Akashi got cut in the middle of his sentence by Nijimura’s kiss._

_The other boy put his hand on the back of Akashi’s hair and pulled him closer to kiss him. At the beginning, the red haired boy was just surprised and froze, but when he realized what he was doing, he tried to push him away. Nijimura pinned him against the wall and kissed him more roughly until Akashi broke the kiss and kept him away pressing his hands against his chest._

_“Stop it…Sempai.”_

_“Ah…Sorry. You made me lose my cool.”_

_“Was it why…you encouraged the coach to give me the captain’s position?”_

_“No. I thought you were the best asset for the team…better than I could be. This team isn’t mine anymore. Their tempers are too different from mine and I don’t think I would lead them to the right direction. I really meant it when I thought you were the most qualified for this position.”_

_“Forgive me but it’s hard for me to believe in you after what just happened…and after have heard your words.”_

_Nijimura kept pinning Akashi against the wall but wasn’t doing anything. He just kept him close. He caressed his cheek gently._

_“I shouldn’t have done that, sorry…”_

_“You’re not sorry at all or you wouldn’t touch me this way.” Replied Akashi._

_“I’m going to leave soon…I planned to keep my feelings buried in my heart. But I can’t hide it anymore…”_

_“Sempai…”_

_“I’m not asking anything. It would be useless now. Long distance relationship never lasts and…I can see you don’t feel that way for me either.”_

_Nijimura hugged him tightly. “You were there to comfort me when I was down…I never opened myself to anyone like this before. When I talked to you about my father, you were there to support me, so of course I couldn’t help to fall for you…”_

_“You’ve never been weak, Sempai…”_

_“See. You’re doing it again…”_

_“I know what it feels to be in your situation and I don’t want you to endure the same pain I felt…”_

_Nijimura patted his hair. “Such a shame I didn’t meet you sooner…”_

_“I’m not that special, Sempai.”_

_“Yes you are. Because everybody is feeling unique by your side. You give a place to anyone, even insignificant persons… you don’t realize it but you’re bringing happiness to people around you, giving them consideration and support.”_

_“I don’t feel like giving you happiness when I see your expression…”_

_“I’m happy…I was glad to meet you. You made me stronger. My father’s illness broke me and it got worst with the time. I thought I would never be able to live with this pain. But you helped me. You made me realize that I needed to be by his side and to fight my fears to lose him…”_

_“You’re stronger than you think, Sempai.”_

_“I gave this illusion to people, yes…but you’re the only one I showed this side of me. And it didn’t make you look down on me. I can fight now. I’ll join my father and I’ll stay by his side to help him to fight. Thank you.”_

_“Sempai…”_

_“Akashi…” Nijimura came closer and kissed his cheek. “Forget this. I know it was bad to tell you. I suppose I was jealous of Kuroko…or of your relationship with Murasakibara.”_

_“Why are you talking about Atsushi?”_

_“You don’t get it?”_

_“Get what?”_

_“I see…I was wrong. I should have made the first step before if only i had known he wasn’t special for you…”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Forget it. Sorry for this. Let’s go back.”_

“It got on my nerves when he kissed you and to see you didn’t push him away…”

“But if you saw everything, you also saw that nothing more happened.”

“Yes. But he kissed you first when I fell in love with you before you even met him…”

“Atsushi…”

“And after that, I couldn’t help to think about the words he said. I kept repeating those words in my mind and I realized he was right: I wasn’t special for you. You just considered me like Kuro-chin or Mido-chin…I was just your friend and it would never change…so I began to hate you.”

“…”

“I didn’t want to end like Nijimura-san with a heartbreaking, so I started to distance myself from you…and I looked down on you.”

Akashi brushed his cheek. “Did you want to make me hate you that much?”

“?”

“You were jealous of Nijimura Sempai and probably mad at me to see I didn’t push him away immediately when he kissed me. But I can see there’s another reason for you to have done that. Tell me.”

“Does Aka-chin read thoughts too?”

“I don’t have such a talent, Atsushi. You’re just an expressive person, that’s all. So, tell me.”

“I…wanted to make you hate me. That’s true…”

“Why?”

“Because this way, you would have stayed away from me…from my possessiveness. “Murasakibara felt ashamed. “I was afraid to hurt you. I was really mad at you and I was scared to let explode my anger again…”

“You thought you could have hurt me like you did with your brother?”

“I would never raise even a finger on Aka-chin!” exclaimed Atsushi. “But…yes. I loved Aka-chin but I was scared to lose control again…I didn’t want to scare you, but Aka-chin is so kind that you would have reassured me and told me that I would be incapable to do that…so when I understood keeping the team tied was that important to you, I did the same thing as Mine-chin…”

“You should have told me.”

“You rejected Nijimura-san’s feelings so I knew I had no chance with you either. I’m selfish because I provoked the split in the team with this stupid dual…”

“I wasn’t talking about this consequence.”

“I’m sorry. I underestimated the consequences of my selfishness for you. I didn’t know about…”

“Don’t blame yourself for this. I told you I would have switched this way one day or another. I just regret you waited for so long to tell me this…because we wasted so many years while we could have been together.”

“Aka-chin…”

“I wouldn’t have rejected you back then. You were already special for me…I never looked at people like I looked at you. Never.”

Murasakibara hugged him again. “I was a big idiot…”

“Such a waste of time. We could have cleared the air between us if only you would have come to me sooner…I thought you were mad at me because I humiliated you…”

“Do you think I could have brought you back sooner if I had confessed to you?”

“I don’t know…but it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t want to leave you ever again.”

“Me neither, Aka-chin.”

They forgot this painful memory with a passionate kiss. It was still early in the morning, so they could enjoy sharing time together. Atsushi wanted to go further but he knew Seijuro wasn’t ready…it was complicated because he could see the desire in his eyes…but there was something which restrained him. It was probably related to what he was supposed to tell him later. So he had no choice to wait for him.

But the temptation was too big for Akashi. He desired Atsushi’s body. He wanted to have sex with him…but he couldn’t show him his body. Not yet. It didn’t mean he couldn’t do anything, so he slipped his hand in Atsushi’s pants.

“Aka-chin…” murmured Murasakibara grabbing his hand.

“Can I?”

“But I thought Aka-chin wanted to wait?”

“I want to touch you. I’ll make you feel good.”

“Ok, but let me touch you too.”

Akashi’s face got depressed again. “Can I be selfish a bit more?”

“You…won’t let me touch you, right?”

“It’s not what you think, Atsushi…”

“I can’t understand your reasons. Aka-chin is beautiful. Why are you so scared to let me see your body or touch you?”

Akashi hid his face to cover his eyes. He was crying again. How could he say to his boyfriend his body was awful, covered of scars, bruises and bondage marks everywhere?

“Aka-chin…please don’t cry.” Said Atsushi taking his hand away and wiping his tears.

“Forgive me…”

“Ok…I’ll wait for you.” Reassured Atsushi kissing him.

He felt Akashi’s hand touching him again. He was blushing but he renounced to ask more to him and lied on his back again.

“Thank you…I’ll make you feel good.”

Seijuro kissed Atsushi’s belly gently before putting his pants and boxer down. Of course, Atsushi was already erect, so he didn’t need more stimulation. Akashi’s eyes were full of lust. He wanted it so bad that he didn’t wait to lick the top of his hard cock before pushing it deeper in his mouth.

At the beginning, Atsushi stayed immobile. He was just watching Akashi doing it…but the pleasure he was giving him was so intense that he closed his eyes and couldn’t help to grab his hair. He was guiding his head gently. Akashi was moving his head up and down without never stop looking at Atsushi’s eyes. His cock was moving in and out of Akashi’s hot mouth.

“Aka-chin…I’m gonna cum soon…” moaned Atsushi. “Let go…”

But Akashi didn’t listen and continued to suck him harder. This time, he focused on giving him pleasure and lost the eye-contact. Atsushi’s cock was becoming bigger and bigger.

“Aka-chin…let go or I’ll cum in your mouth…”

Again, the other boy didn’t listen and after a few minutes, it was exactly what happened. Atsushi couldn’t restrain himself anymore and came. He felt confused and wanted to apologize, when he saw Akashi swallowing the semen. Some was dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he just licked it with his tongue and proceeded to do it on Atsushi’s cock.

“You don’t have to do this…it’s embarrassing…” said Atsushi, blushing.

“I want to…” Seijuro was licking his dripping cock. “Atsushi’s semen is delicious…”

“No it’s not!” blushed the tall man hiding his face.

“Yes it is. It’s definitely because of the snacks you’re eating all the time…”

But doing this just made him erect again, so this time, Atsushi cracked and made Akashi lie on his back before going on the top of him.

“Don’t tease me that way, Aka-chin…”

Seijuro felt his lover’s hand going down and reaching his crotch. “Atsushi! No, please!”

“I won’t look. I won’t touch you anywhere else, but please, just let me touch you here. You’re hard.”

Their eyes met. Akashi knew he should refuse, but he wanted it so bad…

“Just with my hand, ok?”

“You won’t look?”

“I won’t.” Atsushi pressed his own organ against Akashi’s one and he began to rub it together on the same time. “Do you feel good, Aka-chin?”

“Y-yes…keep doing it…harder…”moaned the red haired boy.

Actually, Akashi accepted to let him touch him because he knew he didn’t have scars or bruises there. But he had other ones on the tights, so he couldn’t risk letting him see this part.

Akashi’s moans were driving Murasakibara crazy. He wanted to touch more and more…his aroused expression was beautiful. He never saw Akashi this way before.

“Atsushi…”

“Aka-chin…are you close?”

“Yes…d-do you feel good too?”

“I do. Just watching your erotic expression makes me wanna come…”

“Don’t say such embarrassing things!” complained Akashi hiding his face.

“Don’t hide from me, Aka-chin.”

Atsushi took his hands away from his face and locked his eyes on him.

“Let me see you properly. Aka-chin is so beautiful…”

“I’m not…”

“Yes you are. I think Nijimura-san was right after all…”

They stopped to fix each other. “About what?”

“About everything he said about you…Aka-chin is bringing happiness to people around him. I’m so happy.”

“Atsushi…” whispered Akashi kissing him.

“I wish I could make you feel the same way…”

“You’re doing it…if it’s not even more…” Akashi held him even closer to him. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so happy…how could you have thought even for a second Nijimura-san had a chance against you?”

“Aka-chin…”

“Nijimura-san confused his gratitude for me with love…but I can see those feelings of yours are real. It makes me so happy…”

Akashi didn’t finish his sentence but in the end, Atsushi’s love was scaring him. He was scared to see how far Atsushi was willing to go for him. If he told him to jump from the cliff, he would do it without any hesitation. Atsushi was so devoted to him that he would sacrifice anything for his happiness…

**_“He’s like you.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“You two are equal. So if you’re hurt, he’s hurt.”_ **

_“Why are you here again? Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?”_

**_“We just want to warn you.”_ **

**_“See how much he loves you. He feels everything. Do you understand what it means?”_ **

_“Get away.”_

**_“Remember what Daiki said?”_ **

**_“This day will come one day or another…one day, you will crack.”_ **

**_“One day you will break.”_ **

**_“And you will drag him in your fall.”_ **

_“GET AWAY FROM ME!!”_

“Aka-chin?!”

“W-What??”

“What happened? I called you several times but…you were like lost in your thoughts…” said Atsushi afraid. The two men had stopped masturbating and weren’t in the mood anymore.

“Did…I space out for a long time?”

“No. Just a few seconds but you didn’t react to my calls. It was as if you couldn’t hear me…”

“I see…I’m sorry.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes…” Akashi looked away. He refused to face his boyfriend now. It was the first time since their dual the voices had talked to him while he was with Atsushi.

Akashi got up and dressed again. “Sorry. I stopped us in the middle but…looks like I wasn’t ready yet.” He lied keeping his back on him. “You better go back to your room to change and take a shower or the people in the mansion would suspect something…join me downstairs when you would be ready. I’m going to take a shower.”

“Ok.” Nodded Atsushi without protesting. He got up and dressed again before reaching his bedroom.

When he arrived in his bedroom, he took the time to undo the bed and to pick his clothes in his bag before showering. He reached the bathroom, stripped and went on the shower. But he couldn’t help to think about what just happened.

_“He was probably fighting with his other personalities while we were talking…this is the first time since we made up again he does that.”_

Without realizing, Atsushi was shaking. He could still remember the day when he woke up the emperor during their dual.

_“Am I provoking it? Is it because of me again?”_

He was feeling lost. He didn’t know what to do. Talking was useless…but doing nothing wasn’t an option either.

_“His mental state is getting worse day after day. I thought I could preserve him from himself but it’s not working. He keeps saying he’s happy by my side and I’m sure he’s sincere but…it’s not enough. What should I do?”_

Atsushi was torn between so many feelings that he felt lost. Should he express his love even more to Akashi or should he give him some space? But maybe Akashi wouldn’t appreciate it and would read it in a wrong way thinking Atsushi would get tired of him because of his mental disorders and all…

But he also knew Akashi felt ashamed right now to have let him see this side of him. But whatever would happen, Atsushi was determined to be there for him.

“ _I won’t let you fall Aka-chin…and even if it happens, I’ll find a way to bring you back. I love you too much to give up on you.”_

Akashi hurried up and showered before going downstairs. He went to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Akashi-sama.” Said a servant.

“Good morning to you.” He said back smiling. “I’ve got a request. Could you prepare a different meal for breakfast today please?”

“Yes, of course.”

“We have a guest and my friend has a good appetite.”

“I will do my best to please him, Akashi-sama. Is there anything particular you and your friend would like to eat?”

“Yes.”

Akashi gave his instructions and left the house to visit the stables. He wanted to have some news about Yukimaru. Fortunately, the horse was fine and didn’t seem to suffer from severe injuries. Seijuro didn’t dare approaching his dear horse but he could see the marks he had on his face and back. The man who was taking care of him thought it happened during the incident last night and didn’t suspect anything. But Seijuro knew it came from Ren’s abuses. He did that to his horse to punish him. He felt guilty and didn’t have the strength to face his loyal friend. Yukimaru was precious to him but after what happened last night and considering it happened because of him, he didn’t know if he could ride him again one day. He left the stables, relieved to see him alive and safe, but depressed to have caused so much pain to his horse.

“Aka-chin? Where were you?”

“Oh…Atsushi. I didn’t know you were done showering. I just visited the stables to see Yukimaru.”

“How is he?”

“Fine…I better leave him recovering from last night.”

“Yes…”

“Thanks again for what you’ve done for him…and for me.”

“No need to thank me, Aka-chin. You know I would do anything to make you happy.”

“I know…”

“I just hope Aka-chin won’t love Yukimaru more than me because I would become jealous…”

Akashi let escape a giggle, blushing. “That’s just impossible. Anyway, let’s have our breakfast…” proposed the red haired boy. “ _Before I eat you whole…”_

As Akashi requested, the breakfast was copious. Atsushi didn’t know where to start. There were so many things to taste that he was losing his mind. He was a bit scared to be embarrassing for his lover in front of his people.

“You can eat as much as you want, Atsushi.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You’re my guest so feel free to do as you like.”

“Everything looks so yummy…” At the beginning, Atsushi tried to eat slowly and elegantly but he gave up quickly and ate almost like an ogre, as always when he was hungry.

Seeing his boyfriend enjoying his food made Akashi smile. For once, he was happy in the morning since he was sharing this moment with his precious Atsushi. Nothing could break his happiness, not even Ren when he appeared. For once, the man didn’t come to say hello to Akashi and almost hurried to reach the kitchen, avoiding the two teenagers.

“Aka-chin. If you’re not busy today, why don’t we go to Tokyo? We could propose to the others to join us for a game.”

“Sounds good for me. We can take the train this morning since it’s still early.”

“Good! Let’s do this.”

But in the middle of their discussion, a servant came to interrupt this peaceful moment.

“Young Master. Akashi-dono just came back from business trip.”

“Father??” panicked Seijuro.

“Yes. Shinedo-san just brought your father back. You better go to welcome him.”

“Y-yes…” Seijuro got up and rushed to the entrance.

Atsushi followed him keeping silent. He arrived at the main door and saw the car arriving and parking in the court. Shinedo went out of the car first and reached the door to open it for his master. Then, he took his wallet and followed him.

Seijuro got tense but tried to keep his composure. He was in a real bad situation…he had invited his friend at home without his father’s consent and Atsushi was still there.

“Father. Welcome back.” said Seijuro.

“…” Masaomi didn’t bother to reply and fixed the tall teen behind his son. “Who is it?”

Atsushi fixed him in return with an emotionless expression.

“A friend of mine…” began to explain nervously Seijuro. He needed to find a good excuse which would justify Atsushi’s presence.

“What is he doing here?”

Atsushi stepped on and replied without letting the time to Seijuro to find a justification.

“I came to Kyoto for Aka-chin’s birthday with his other friends and teammates. We prepared a surprise party for him. I didn’t want to let him alone for this special day so I stayed here for the night.”

The man looked upset to hear this explanation from Murasakibara and not from his son.

“Where are you from?”

“Akita.”

“You’re far away from your home.”

“I would have never missed Aka-chin’s birthday, whatever the distance or the reason. Aka-chin is my precious friend.”

This time, Masaomi was particularly irritated. Murasakibara seemed to reproach him his absence during his son’s birthday and he dared speaking to him this way in his house. Seijuro was confused and didn’t know what to say. The two men were facing each other with challenge. He just wanted to grab Atsushi’s hand to protect him from his father’s anger but he was just frozen.

“What’s your name?”

“Murasakibara Atsushi.”

“Your face is familiar to me.”

“I was Aka-chin’s teammate at Teiko. We also played in the same team against Jabberwock about a few months ago in Vorpal Swords team.”

“I see.”

An uncomfortable silence was freezing the air. Atsushi and Masaomi never stopped looking at each other with challenge, when the older man called his driver, keeping his eyes on the teen.

“Shinedo-san.”

“Yes Akashi-dono?”

“Bring back Murasakibara-kun to the airport and take care of his plane ticket. There’s a long journey to go back to Akita. I would be unpleased to see his parents getting worried for him.” He walked away inside without giving another look to Atsushi. He just stopped by his son’s side to give him instructions. “Join me in my office when you’re done saying goodbye to your friend.”

“Y-Yes Father.” Replied nervously Seijuro.

Atsushi glared at the man but he felt his boyfriend’s hand touching his arm. “Let’s go Atsushi.”

A servant brought Murasakibara’s bag to him and the two teens walked to the car. Shinedo opened the door and waited, when he understood they still had something to say to each other, so he went inside of the car and waited patiently.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know my father would be back today…” apologized Seijuro uncomfortably.

“It’s ok, Aka-chin.” Atsushi felt embarrassed. “I hope you’re not mad at me…I mean, I was a bit rude with your dad…”

Seijuro smiled sadly. “Father isn’t someone friendly as you can see but don’t take it for you. He’s like this with everybody…and you just answered to his questions anyway.”

“I could have been more polite…forgive me.”

“It doesn’t matter. It wouldn’t have changed anything. Don’t apologize.”

“I hope I didn’t cause you trouble…”

“It’s alright…but looks like our plans are ruined again.”

“Why don’t you come with me? Just tell him you would be back this afternoon. We don’t need to go to Tokyo…”

“It would be inappropriate to leave when Father just went back…”

“But I can see you don’t want to stay alone with him.”

“…” Akashi sighted. “We can’t always do what we like or what we want.”

“But in your case, you never do what you like or want…”

“It’s not true…sharing my birthday with you and waking up by your side this morning are things I like.”

Seijuro smiled at him.

“If I could, I would just do all the things Aka-chin likes…”

“I know.”

From the main door, a voice called Akashi, disturbing them.

“Akashi-kun.”

Seijuro turned his head around to face Ren who just called him. He didn’t add another word. It was just a way to tell him to hurry. His father was waiting for him. He fixed his attention on Atsushi again.

“You better leave now…” He looked confused. “Forgive me…I’d like to kiss you or to hug you but…”

“I understand, Aka-chin, don’t worry.”

At this moment, Seijuro took something in his pocket and showed it to Atsushi, opening his hand. He was holding the ring Atsushi gave him yesterday. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“Thanks again for everything. I had a beautiful day with you.”

“There will be others and better ones.”

“Yes. Have a good trip and send me a message when you would arrive at Akita.”

“Ok…” Murasakibara nodded and whispered something to Akashi before going in the car. “I love you.”

Akashi blushed. Atsushi went inside and closed the door behind him. The car began to leave the place. Akashi was staring at the car leaving. Through the window, Atsushi was fixing his lover with sad eyes. He didn’t want to leave…he looked at him until he couldn’t see him anymore, the car leaving the Akashi’s property.

Shinedo looked at the boy fixing Akashi through the window until he couldn’t see him anymore. When he disappeared once for all, he sat and put his safety belt sighting.

“It was really nice of you and to your friends to prepare this party for Akashi-sama. I never saw him so happy.”

“It’s nothing compared to what Aka-chin did for all of us since years…I wish I could have stayed longer with him today.” Replied Murasakibara.

“He’s definitely thinking the same…”

Atsushi looked hesitant. He didn’t know if he could trust the man. Shinedo smiled to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, Murasakibara-kun. I won’t say a word to Akashi-dono.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I can see you’re more than a friend for him.”

“Oh…” Atsushi blushed.

“The young master is so lonely usually so I’m glad to see him so happy by your side. The last time I saw this expression on his face was when his mother was still alive…”

“How was she?”

The man’s eyes were full of melancholy. “Akashi Shiori was a beautiful woman. I’ve never met such a kind and naturally soft-hearted person…she could bring happiness to people just with her blissful smile. Even Akashi-dono who is usually so strict and serious was softer by the time she was alive…”

“Aka-chin misses her a lot. He always looks sad when he thinks about her.”

“Yes…that’s why I’m glad you’re here for Akashi-sama.”

“I’m not sure my presence makes him that happy considering I probably caused troubles to him with his father…”

Shinedo looked confused. “You know…Akashi-sama changed a few years ago. He was never disrespectful toward me or anyone in the Mansion but you know…he was cold and distant. There was an uncomfortable aura around him and I can tell you, even his father wasn’t at ease to be by his side at this time…”

Atsushi kept his eyes down. He knew this…because it was his fault if Akashi switched this way.

“We were worried to see him becoming insensitive and emotionless…because Akashi-sama is like his mother. We all saw him growing up and we wanted to see him staying the way he was. I don’t know what happened but after his game during the last Winter cup, he was different. Something changed in him…he wasn’t as threatening and cold as before, but not completely the way he used to be when his mother was still alive…”

This was exactly what Murasakibara and Kuroko had noticed in Akashi after his defeat against Seirin and their victory against Jabberwock.

“But lately, I can see he’s changing again…”

“Does he change in a good or a bad way?” asked Atsushi.

“It’s hard to say…but I’d say both. Sometimes he looks happy, especially when he’s checking his phone or when you’re by his side like today…but other times, he’s…” Shinedo stopped.

“He is?”

“Scary.”

“…”

“I don’t know how to describe this but he’s everything but the person I’ve seen growing up for years…and it happens a lot recently.”

“Is it because of the incident last night?”

“The incident with Ren-san is an example among the others…”

“Do they fight a lot usually?”

“No but they don’t like each other and…there’s a bad atmosphere at the Mansion since he arrived.”

“I don’t like him.”

Shinedo smiled. “You’re very protective with Akashi-sama, aren’t you?”

“I can’t help it…I love him since years and now we’re together, I just want to protect him from everything.”

“Then, I’m not worried for him. As long as you would stay by his side, he would be alright.”

When the car was gone, Akashi sighed and walked away, reaching the main entrance. Ren was waiting for him there, smirking. He headed to his father’s office straightly, followed by the other man.

“Father.”

“Come in, Seijuro.” His father was sitting in his armchair, crossing his legs.

The boy got in. Ren joined him and closed the large doors behind them. Seijuro came closer, intimidated.

“Why did you allow this to happen in my house? I don’t remember to have given you my consent for this.”

“I didn’t know my friends and teammates prepared this party for me. It would have been impolite and rude to turn them away when they came all this way just for me…”

“Why did you let him sleep here?”

“Atsushi came from Akita. It was already late in the night when the party ended and…it was a long way to go back home for him. Besides, he got hurt during a game lately and had surgery so I wasn’t reassured to see him leaving so late…”

The old man observed every little move of his son. There was something he didn’t tell him. He looked at him from head to toes.

“I saw you’re limping. What happened?”

“I got a foot sprain running yesterday…”

“Training?”

“No…”

Masaomi glared at Ren behind him. “Would you mind to explain to me how did it happen?”

“Yukimaru escaped from the stable. I ran after him with my friends and I fell in the forest.” Explained calmly Seijuro.

“What was wrong with Yukimaru?” wondered Masaomi.

“You better ask this to your “employee”.” He replied giving a glance full of hatred to Ren.

Masaomi got up and approached. He faced his son and opened his shirt a bit to see his chest. Seijuro was embarrassed but didn’t protest or stop him. His father could see there were still bruises and scars all over his chest. He also checked his brow arch before walking away. He took some documents on his desk and held it to his son.

“Go back to your room to study those documents. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes Father.” Seijuro took the documents and left the office.

When the two men were alone, Masaomi kept his attention on Ren with a severe expression.

“You told me it wouldn’t leave permanent marks on his body.”

“Your son’s skin is much more sensitive than expected. It would take more time to recover but don’t worry, it won’t leave permanent damages.”

“I don’t know what to think about this anymore…Seijuro looks worse than the last time I saw him.”

“You shouldn’t worry that much about this, Sir.”

“What did you do to Yukimaru?”

“…” Ren was caught by an uncomfortable sensation. He didn’t expect Seijuro would have reported this to his father since he was so proud.

“I asked you a question. I’m waiting for an answer.” Repeated the old man.

“Your son refused his punishment yesterday because of his friends’ presence so I had no other choice to punish him.”

“Aiming Yukimaru?”

“The guiltiness to have imposed this to his beloved horse made him think twice about the fact he has duties to accomplish.”

But this explanation didn’t seem to satisfy Masaomi. “I trusted you because I thought you could make my son stronger. But it’s definitely not what you’re doing. Seijuro looks thinner and weaker each time I see him, without talking about the marks on his body. I don’t pay you to torture my son.”

“My apologies, Sir, but this is exactly why I’m paid for. You wanted to make your son stronger mentally and physically teaching him a lesson for his defeat. I can tell you it’s working.”

“The main goal of this was to make him realize the bitter taste of the defeat and to make sure he would fight with all of his strength to not let this happen to him ever again. I don’t want to see my son suffering uselessly. Torturing Yukimaru or hitting Seijuro that much wasn’t necessary.”

“Are you sure about this? Maybe your son doesn’t look as good as he should be but I can tell you this punishment is working. Did you know that your son hasn’t lost a game since the beginning of the competition and he even won with a flawless victory each time he competed?”

“Maybe so, but at what cost? A brow arch fracture, a mutilated and anorexic body and a depressed face.”

“I told you before starting your son wasn’t strong enough to endure such a long punishment. I warned you.”

“You overstepped your functions and the limits I gave to you. The contract didn’t imply such consequences.” Masaomi went back to his desk. “Our deal is over. You can take your leave.”

But Ren had decided differently. “We still have twenty-two days left, Sir.”

“Don’t worry for your damn money, I’ll pay for it but you won’t lay even a finger on my son anymore. It was a bad idea to trust you. It just made it worse.”

“I’m sure you will reconsider things after have seen that, Sir…” Ren held him some documents.

“What is it?”

“The details of your son’s activities during your absence.”

* * *

Midorima was having a break, drinking a hot tea. It began to rain outside, so he was relieved to be at home.

“Shin-chan? What is it?” asked Takao.

“Nothing…I was just lost in my thoughts.”

Takao joined him and sat by his side. “You’re thinking about last night, right?”

“…”

“I saw you were very preoccupied by this when we came back.”

“I don’t deny it.”

Takao was holding his cup, a bit uncomfortable. There was something which disturbed him in Akashi and Midorima’s relationship.

“Spit it out, Takao.”

“Huh?”

“I can see you want to say something, so go ahead.”

“I don’t want to argue with you.”

“So it’s a reproach?”

“Kind of…”

“Tell me.”

After some seconds of hesitation, Takao spoke. “I think I’m jealous…”

“?”

“I’m jealous of Akashi. I mean…about the relationship you and he are sharing.”

“Why are you jealous for? I’m not in love with him.”

“It took me a long time to become close to you. At the beginning, when we met again, I hated you. I swore to defeat you but I changed my mind when we had to play together. I started to see you differently and the hatred I had for you vanished…”

“…”

“I did everything to get close to you. But nothing was never enough to drag your attention. I wanted to give up more than once…”

“I was like this with everybody in the team at the beginning, remember?”

“In the team, yes…but not with Akashi.”

“…”

“At Teiko, you were obedient and close to him immediately and even before he switched personality.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What about our game against Jabberwock?”

“?”

“Do you know why I was chosen as a substitute? It was to pass you the ball.”

“…”

“And it was completely unnecessary since Akashi took my place to do this.”

“Takao.”

“I was useless. It’s as if I can’t win against him whatever I can do or how hard I try. I can’t defeat him on the court and I even can’t beat him when it concerns you.”

“What you’re saying doesn’t make any sense and…”

“Oh yeah? Then tell me: how much time did it take us to do it?”

“?”

“The Sky Direct Three-Point Shot. It took us months to develop this and we were already dating. But you made it without any preparation or repetition with Akashi!”

At this moment, Midorima realized what Takao felt. He hadn’t noticed it before because Takao was always teasing him. But he hid and buried his feelings deep inside.

“I saw the way you reacted to Kagami’s joke about Akashi. When it concerns him, you’re always so worried and since we’re back, this concerned look of yours hasn’t left your face.” Takao sighed. “You told me you loved me so I believe in you but…sometimes, I can feel you have feelings for him too. You can deny it as much as you want but I can see it.”

“There’s nothing and there was never anything between Akashi and I.”

“So it’s one-sided love?” Takao laughed bitterly. “Even now I’m just a substitute…how pitiful.”

Midorima got up and faced Takao with anger. He wanted to slap his face to say such a hurtful thing. But he changed his mind. He understood Takao felt hurt too and his reaction and concern about Akashi didn’t help.

He began to strip.

“Shin-chan…what are you doing?” wondered Takao.

When he was full naked, Midorima pushed Takao’s back against the sofa and sat on his tights. He took off the bandages around his fingers and licked it before rubbing his entrance with it. When Takao tried to touch him, he slapped his hands.

“Hands off. I won’t let you touch me until you wouldn’t get rid of those stupid thoughts.”

Takao remained quiet. He let his boyfriend preparing himself. He knew Midorima hated to do this, especially with his fingers since he always took care to protect it with bandages. But now he was doing it…just to prove to Takao he cared.

“It looks painful…you don’t have to force yourself this way.” Said the raven.

“I have to…” said Midorima grimacing. He stopped fingering himself and positioned to impale himself on Takao’s cock. “If it can make you realize how silly you are, I’m willing to do anything.” Then, he put it in roughly and let escape a moan of pain.

“Shin-chan! Not so..f-fast!”

Shintaro grabbed Takao’s shoulders and buried his head in his neck to cry. “You…i-idiot, Takao…”

“Shin-chan…are you ok?”

“How can I be ok?” cried Midorima. “You doubt about my feelings…”

“I’m sorry…”

“You’re not sorry at all or you wouldn’t have said those things!”

“…”

“Do you think I would have let Akashi do that to me?”

Takao didn’t reply. He wanted to hug him, to comfort him, but Midorima forbade him to touch his body, so he listened.

During long minutes, they did it but there was no pleasure. Midorima was clearly in pain and Takao who didn’t dare refusing him was uncomfortable. Of course he was hard since he was doing it with his lover, but something was missing…

“Shin-chan…please. Stop. It’s not good…”

“Shut up…”

Midorima continued to move his hips up and down going faster and rougher. He was clearly doing it on purpose. Takao had enough to be so passive and forced him to stop pulling it out and grabbing his lover by the shoulders.

“I told you to stop! I don’t like it!”

Shintaro was breathing fast, crying. “It hurts…”

“Of course it hurts. You put it in forcibly. There was no need to do that.”

When Takao tried to touch him, his hand got slapped again. “I’m not talking about this…”

“Shin-chan…”

“It hurts to see you doubt me…”

Takao felt confused. He knew this conversation would end like this.

“Akashi is important to me…” whispered Shintaro.

“…”

“When we were at Teiko, I felt close to him, that’s true…”

Shintaro lied on his hip. Takao stayed by his side, covering his naked body with his shirt.

“You don’t know what it feels to be left behind. People love you. You’re friendly and funny. You’re always surrounded by friends and you’re popular with girls and boys. But I was always alone when I was a kid. Do you really think it was a choice to stay alone all the time?”

For the first time, Midorima opened himself to Takao.

“Nobody wanted to play with me at school. When I had to work with someone for a project, I always ended alone. They said I looked like an old man with my glasses, like a frog with my green hair…like a psycho with my lucky items…you know nothing about what I got through during years…” Midorima never showed his eyes to Takao while he was speaking. He felt too ashamed.

“I was beaten and mocked every day after school…every day was a nightmare. I couldn’t tell my family because I didn’t want to cause them troubles…until they discovered it by themselves…”

“What happened?”

“One day, after school, they put paint and chewing gum on my hair. When I came back to home, I was so hurt and ashamed that I made a panic attack. My mother made me talk and decided to make me change school. After that, I isolated myself from the other children to be sure to avoid troubles…”

Takao felt sad to hear this. He never suspected Midorima endured so much pain back then.

“My parents thought maybe if I had a pet, I would be sociable so they brought a cat to home. I was happy but even the cat didn’t like me and scratched my face…so after that, I closed my heart forever…until I went to Teiko.”

“Did people bully you there too?”

“At the beginning...yes.” Midorima made a pause to calm down. “…until I met him.”

_Flashback._

_First day at Teiko academy._

_Midorima was panicked. He was checking every place. He had a long day and he had lost something very important walking in the corridor. It was already a miracle nobody picked a fight with him for his first day. But now, he didn’t care. He was searching every place and he could hear people whispering when he met them on his way. He probably looked stupid._

_After almost an hour searching everywhere, he gave up and went to the garden, in the schoolyard. He was looking at the ground sighting._

_“Excuse-me?”_

_A hand touched his shoulder which made him flinch in terror._

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you. But you lost this earlier…” said the other boy holding a little teddy bear._

_“My lucky item!!” Midorima grabbed it and held it tightly._

_“Oh…so it’s your good luck charm.” The teen smiled at him gently. “I understand why it’s so precious to you.”_

_Midorima stayed away from the boy. He didn’t look nasty compared to the other people, but he still didn’t trust him. Besides, he still looked sad and sick._

_“Are you ok?”_

_The kid moved his hand closer. By reflex, Shintaro closed his eyes, thinking the boy would hit him. He was so used to be beaten all the time for nothing that he knew how to protect himself. But he never received any slap. Just a gentle touch on his hair._

_“Are you feeling sick or something? You’re shaking…”_

_Then, the teen got up. “Wait for me here, I’m coming back.”_

_Midorima thought using this to escape but his legs refused to move. He was frozen. On the other side, he didn’t feel any fear with this boy. So he just sat on the ground and hid his face between his legs._

_“Oha Asa said Cancer would have band rankings today…”_

_He heard some steps coming closer and lifted his head._

_“Here.” The boy went back with a fresh bottle of water. “Drink some water and if you don’t feel better after that, I’ll bring you to the infirmary.”_

_Shintaro accepted the bottle nodding. “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_The teen sat by his side and never stopped smiling. Shintaro felt reassured and calmed down._

_“Are you feeling better now?”_

_“Yes…thank you.”_

_“It’s alright. Did something happen to you or were you just stressed because of the start of the school year?”_

_“I lost my lucky item and I panicked… it’s a bad day for Cancer anyway…”_

_“Oh…you’re Cancer? I’m Sagittarius.”_

_“Ah…are you from November or December?”_

_“December, the 20 th. What about you?”_

_“July the 7 th.”_

_“So you’re older than me…” the boy smiled. “…and taller. What’s your name?”_

_“Shintaro Midorima.”_

_“Pleased to meet you, Midorima-kun. I am Seijuro Akashi.”_

_“Pleased to meet you…”_

_“So? How was your first day? Do you have a good class?”_

_“I don’t know. I barely talk to the others usually.”_

_“Oh…so you don’t know anyone here? Same for me. It’s hard to make friends when you arrive from another town.”_

_“Whatever.” sighted Midorima. He got up and walked away. “Thanks for bringing me back my lucky item, Akashi-kun.”_

_“No need to thank me. I hope to see you around next time, Midorima-kun.”_

_The boy waved at him and left at his turn. Shintaro looked at him walking away, blushing._

_“He didn’t laugh at me…”_

_The next days, Midorima got used to his class but didn’t make any friend. He passed most of his time alone and the jokes about his physical appearance and his weird obsessions started again. But nobody dared to say it in front of him. He wasn’t deaf. He just pretended to not hear it._

_“Hey! Look who’s coming…the weirdo!!”_

_“Have you seen what he brought today? A teapote!”_

_During lunch break, Midorima didn’t have any other choice to eat in the refectory. It was raining outside, so he couldn’t go on the rooftop. The atmosphere was uncomfortable. People were laughing at him, murmuring. Midorima could see them making fun of him and he hated it. He had enough and was about to leave the table without eating when someone deposed his tray in front of his._

_“Midorima-kun. Do you mind if I join you?”_

_“Akashi-kun…” The green haired boy was caught by the surprise. “Not at all.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Akashi sat in front of him and began to eat._

_“So? How are you?”_

_“Why do you care?” asked coldly Midorima._

_“I’m just asking for the curiosity, I guess.”_

_Shintaro felt bad to be so rude when Akashi was nice to him. But hope was dangerous. He had learned with the time to not trust people. Nobody liked him, farewell. As long as they didn’t look for troubles, he didn’t mind. It was better this way._

_“Midorima-kun, do you like playing chess?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good! Would you like to play with me after lunch? I usually play Shogi when I am alone but I’d love to play with an opponent for a change.”_

_Since he had nothing to do until class started again, he accepted. Besides, he owed Akashi to have brought him back his lucky item._

_After the lunch, they went to an empty classroom and began to play. Midorima was good at this but not as much as Akashi was. Of course the red haired boy beat him. But Shintaro always asked to play again. He hoped he could beat him, but it was each time the same result. Strangely, he wasn’t angry against Akashi. He always knew his own limits and recognized immediately Akashi was better than him in a lot of things._

_Time passed and they continued to play during their lunch break. Shintaro was becoming closer to him and had some respect for Akashi. He didn’t make other friends but he could see people’s jokes about him were less frequent since he started to hang out with Akashi. Nobody was making fun of him on his back anymore…and he felt at ease at school._

_“Akashi. Why did you join basketball club?”_

_“I like it. I started to play when I was four.”_

_“I see.”_

_“I saw you talking with the coach last week. Are you going join us?”_

_“I passed the selection last week. I’m waiting for the results to know if I can integrate the regular players.”_

_“Good. I’m also waiting to know with my friend Atsushi if we could integrate the first ring of the players. We’re playing as substitutes right now.”_

_“Atsushi?”_

_“The taller player of the team. You probably already saw him with his purple hair.”_

_“Isn’t the one who’s always eating?”_

_“Yes, this is him!”_

_“And you’re friend with him?”_

_“Yes. He’s a really nice guy. You should try to talk with him. I’m sure you two would get along.”_

_“Not interested. He looks lazy. I saw him playing and he doesn’t put all of his strength and spirit in his play.”_

_“You shouldn’t judge people on their appearance, Shintaro. I thought you were smatter than that…”_

_“What does it mean?”_

_“You don’t like to be judged but you’re judging people around you. Atsushi is my precious friend so I’d appreciate you to no talk about him in a bad way please.” Akashi got up._

_“Akashi.” Called Midorima. “I don’t want to disrespect your friend. But you know I am right. He doesn’t play seriously.”_

_“And you play solo in a teamwork sport.”_

_“…”_

_“I saw you playing, Shintaro. What is the point to play basketball if you don’t want to rely on your teammates?”_

_“I believe in fate but there’s a long time I lost faith in people. You can only rely on yourself in the real life.”_

_Akashi smiled and held his hand. “Then, I’ll restore your faith in humanity making you trusting people again.”_

_“Do you think you can do such a thing? Man proposes, God disposes. You just have to do your best and fate will decide the rest.”_

_“Luck has nothing to do with talent.” Akashi faced the window. “Talent isn’t just a question of predispositions. It’s also and above all a question of work. The more your work, the more you would be talented. You work hard, Shintaro, that’s why you succeed. That’s what I like about you.”_

_“I’m the exact opposite of your friend, do you know that?”_

_“Yes, I do. But I like Atsushi for another reason. Besides, there’s not a single way to express our passion or our talent working hard, Shintaro. Atsushi loves basketball even if he doesn’t show it.”_

_“I still can’t understand how you two are getting along that well…you are two different persons.”_

_“You too are quite special, Shintaro.”_

_“I don’t deny it.”_

_“Don’t look down on people just because they’re different from you, Shintaro. I wouldn’t be surprised to see you failing in love with a person with the exact opposite of your personality one day.”_

_Several days later._

_Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Akashi had integrated the first ring of the regular players at Teiko. The team was training together, but Midorima kept playing solo. At the end of the practice, he stayed alone and kept training._

_“You’ve done enough for today, Shintaro.” Said a voice coming from behind._

_“Akashi.”_

_“What are you still doing here at this hour?”_

_“I want to improve my dunk.”_

_Seijuro smiled and observed him. “Shoot from your position.”_

_“What?”_

_“Try it.”_

_“But…I’m too far from the hoop.”_

_“Try it.” insisted Akashi._

_Midorima wondered why Akashi was asking this but he obeyed. He fixed the hoop and made the shot from his position. The ball went in at his great surprise._

_“I knew you would do it.” Akashi approached. “I tried to make you play in teamwork but it looks like your talent is quite different from the other players.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Your accuracy is amazing. At the beginning, I thought you could use your height to dunk or to play on defense but you don’t look at ease like Daiki doing this. Your style is completely different. You would be more comfortable to play in your way.”_

_“My way…”_

_“If you can guarantee the accuracy of all of your shots, you would become unstoppable. I noticed you’re very good and you never fail when you have the control of the situation. Try to work on this.” Akashi moved away and waved at him. “See you tomorrow, Shintaro.”_

_Midorima stayed alone with his ball. He kept thinking about Akashi’s words._

_“Playing in my way…” he fixed the basket and shot again. This time, the ball rebounded. He tried again. “My shots must become more accurate.”_

_After this, Midorima started to train every day after school and practice improving his shots. He took the time to calculate the trajectory of each shot and improved himself. He showed his talent during the first competition and became an indispensable asset for the team, which provoked the jealousy of the substitute players._

_One day after practice, Midorima just finished training alone when he went back to the lockers to change. He suddenly got slammed against the wall. His head crashed against the cold surface, breaking his glasses._

_“Damn nerd! You have no place in the team!”_

_“That’s not fair! We also want to play!”_

_Shintaro fell on his knees, holding his bleeding nose. He was a bit knocked._

_“You’re playing solo. Go fuck yourself with your fucking accurate shots!!”_

_They began to beat him hard. Shintaro curled in a ball to protect himself the best way he could. He got attacked so suddenly that he didn’t manage to prepare to react. It was too late now…plus, he couldn’t see anything without his glasses. His vision became blurry and he lost consciousness…_

_When he woke up, he was sleeping in a bed at the hospital. Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise and Kuroko were by his side._

_“How are you feeling, Shintaro?” asked Akashi._

_“Where am…i?”_

_“At the hospital. Don’t worry, your injuries aren’t severe. Just a concussion on your head and some bruises.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“Just rest now. It doesn’t matter. Your parents are coming, soon.” Akashi reassured him and brushed his forehead._

_Midorima closed his eyes once again and went back to sleep. The next day, three substitute players got fired from the team._

“I never knew what really happened. Akashi or the others didn’t tell me…”

“You never asked?”

“I felt embarrassed enough so no. I never asked. But I know Akashi was the one who rescued me.”

“How do you know that?”

“I recognized his voice...and Murasakibara's one. He expulsed my aggressors and made sure this incident never repeated itself against anyone in the team. He was smart enough to never mention this ever again to me.”

“Shin-chan, I’m so sorry…I didn’t know you…”

Midorima cut him with a kiss. “I rejected you more than once but you never gave up on me. You kept coming to me again and again. You accepted me the way I am so it hurts to see you doubt about my feelings.”

“I will never doubt you anymore.”

“I share a strong bond with Akashi, that’s true. I didn’t know you felt that way. If you had told me sooner, I would have cleared the air between us…”

“I feel like an idiot. I understand Akashi is precious to you. I won’t try to take you away from him…and I will be there for you to help him.”

Midorima sighted, relieved. “I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him after all what he did for me. But I can’t imagine loosing you either…so please, stay with me and don’t ever say those things again…”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m sorry Shin-chan. I love you.”

“I love you too.” They kissed again and hugged each other. “Mind to finish what we started?”

“Am I allowed to touch you now?”

Midorima smirked. “Yes. You have my consent now.”

“Good!”

* * *

Akashi worked on his father’s assignments until lunch. A servant called him for lunch and he went downstairs. His father was already sitting at the opposite side of the table. Seijuro took place and faced him. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere. Masaomi wasn’t a friendly person and definitely not a caring father. All the meals they took together were the same. Most of the time, they ate in silence, except when his father needed to ask something. Seijuro never talked first. But today, due to Atsushi’s presence at the Mansion at Masaomi’s return, the teen was particularly anxious. His father looked clearly irritated and he just wanted to go back to his bedroom.

They ate in silence. Nobody exchanged a single word. The food tasted bitter and nobody seemed to enjoy it.

“Are you done with the assignments I gave to you?” asked finally Masaomi after the dessert.

“Almost, Father.”

“Go back to your room and join me in my office when you’re done.”

“Yes, Father.”

The old man got up first and left the table. Seijuro sighted in relief and went back to his room.

He returned to the documents his father gave to him to finish his work, when he received a message.

_“Aka-chin! I’m back to Akita.”_

Seijuro smiled and replied right away, forgetting his duties. He decided to call him directly.

“Atsushi?”

_“Aka-chin!”_

“Good to hear you. So? Did you have a good trip?”

_“Yes! Shinedo-san bought a plane ticket on first class! The food was just amazing!! But I feel confused to let you pay all the time for me…”_

“Please, don’t bother about such a thing. You made the road from Akita to Kyoto just for my birthday; it’s the least I can do for you…and you know I would do anything for you.”

Akashi had put the ring on his finger again. He was really treasuring this gift and never removed it when he was alone.

_“Is everything alright with your father?”_

“Yes. Nothing to report.”

_“Really?”_

“Yes don’t worry. I’m used to my father’s coldness. I just hope he didn’t impress you too much?”

_“No…I was worried to cause troubles to Aka-chin, that’s all. But if you tell me everything is alright with your dad, I’m reassured.”_

“By the way, I forgot the location of Shintaro’s game tomorrow. Can you tell me?”

_“Shizuoka. Will you come to watch the game, Aka-chin?”_

“Of course. This is the last one before the break for winter holidays. What about you?”

_“Yes. I’ll be there. I have to wake up early in the morning again… “_

“It’s long way from Akita…”

_“I planned to stay until tomorrow in Kyoto…I expected to pass more time with you.”_

“Sorry…”

_“It’s not your fault. Do you think we could meet after or before the game?”_

“I’d love too but we better not. I don’t know when my father is going to leave and my teammates don’t appreciate to leave without me…”

_“I see…I caused troubles to Aka-chin.”_

“No you didn’t. But I think we just need to find another timing to meet.”

_“Yes you’re right…”_

“We can visit each other during the holidays, after Christmas for example? What do you think about it?”

_“Sounds nice!! My family would probably visit us so I need to find a day off from them.”_

“Well, I’ll tell you when I’m free and we’ll meet then. It would be nice to see the rest of the group too. There’s a long time I haven’t seen them all.”

_“Why not? I’ll propose to Muro-chin and we’ll talk about this to the others tomorrow then.”_

“Good. I need to go now. Take care of you and have some rest.”

_“Yes. You too Aka-chin.”_

“See you tomorrow.”

_“Bye Aka-chin! Love you!”_

They ended their conversation and Seijuro went back to work. This short pause cheered him up and he could now focus on his assignments. He was already thinking about the day he could visit Atsushi.

After have finished working, Seijuro joined his father in his office. When he arrived in front of his door, he took a large breath before knocking.

“Come in.”

He pushed the door and entered in the room. “Father. I’m done.”

“Show me.”

Seijuro came closer and sat in front of him after have given him the documents. His father checked it briefly.

“The marketing for the American market should be easier to understand, you’re right…” observed his father. “I’ll work on this again. What about the Chinese market?”

“I don’t think it’s necessary to change it. The message is clear enough. You should keep those high standards.”

“Yes you’re right. I was thinking about doing something more simple but keeping high standards would flatter their ego and it’s better this way. Good.”

Seijuro felt proud to satisfy his father. Those assignments were a way to prepare his son to take the lead of his industry. Seijuro was smart enough to understand the subtleties of business even if he was still a teenager.

“Is that all, Father? Can I do something else?”

“I’ve nothing else to give to you for now on.”

“I see. So…are you staying for the holidays?”

“No. I’m leaving in three days for a week.”

“Oh…you’re working even for Christmas?”

His father was caught by the sudden question. It was true he usually passed Seijuro’s birthday and Christmas at home with him. He had been absent a lot lately. What Seijuro didn’t know was that his father wasn’t in business trip all the time…

“So? Have you something to object about it?”

“No, Father.”

Masaomi got up and faced the window, turning his back on his son. “I heard you won your last games with a flawless victory for each of it.”

“Yes.”

“Keep going this way.”

“Yes, Father.”

“I want to see you focusing on your duties as the captain of your team instead of hanging around with this punk.”

“P-punk?”

“Murasakibara, isn’t it?”

“Oh…” Seijuro squeezed his fists. How dared he insult his beloved Atsushi? “Atsushi just visited me for my birthday; we don’t see each other that often…”

“Really?” asked his father turning around.

The teen felt uncomfortable. It didn’t sound like a question…”Yes. As he told you, Atsushi is living in Akita. We just saw each other with our other friends when we come to watch a game with our respective team…”

Masaomi walked to his desk and took a document he held to his son. “So…would you tell me why did you sleep at different hotels during my absence?”

The document was the list of Seijuro’s fees since the beginning of the competition. Bills from restaurants, train and plane tickets, hotel reservations…

“It’s not the first time you buy him a plane ticket. So…would you still pretend you two don’t see each other often?”

“That’s not what you think, Father…”

“Your school called me last time to ask about you. You even skipped school to go to Akita in the middle of the week!” Now, Masaomi lost his self-control and yelled at him.

“Father…let me explain.”

“Go ahead.”

“I…” began to say nervously Akashi. “I skipped school to visit Atsushi, it’s true…but he was at the hospital. He had surgery and I was worried for him. Atsushi watched over me when I got hurt during my game. He never left my side, so I owed him this…I know I shouldn’t have skipped school, but it didn’t affect my rankings and…”

“What about the other times you visited him? You skipped school twice and at two different periods to go to Akita. And you also visited him for his birthday. Ren-san told me you left immediately after your punishment session.”

“ _The motherfucker_ …” cursed Seijuro silently.

At this moment, someone knocked at the door and came in. Ren just joined them, smiling. He came closer and stayed behind Akashi.

Masaomi went behind his son, dangerously. “Were you with him at the hotel too?”

Seijuro blushed. It wasn’t a question…it sounded like a statement. So he kept quiet.

In front of his son’s silence, Masaomi lost his cool again and grabbed his son’s collar before slapping his face roughly. The poor boy fell on the ground, holding his cheek.

“So…that’s what you’re doing during my absence? You’re rolling in fornication?!”

“N-No…Father. That’s not what you think…” began to say Seijuro when his father slapped his face again.

“And you dare denying it?!”

“We just met with our friends, that’s all!” explained the red hair boy, trying desperately to convince his dad.

“So…I suppose all of your other friends always say to you “I love you”, right?”

“W-what?”

This time, Ren walked to the desk and took another piece of paper before holding it to Seijuro. When the boy saw what was written, he understood.

“I was suspicious to see Murasakibara-kun calling you every day, so I installed a spy system in your cell phone to read your conversations.” Explained the cruel man.

Now, everything made sense. Seijuro recalled the day he lost his cell phone and found it in the corridor. He hadn’t lost it: Ren had stolen it to install this system. He knew he was going out with Atsushi…

“Such a shame you erased your previous messages. But looks like you weren’t careful enough, Akashi-kun.”

He was screwed. He knew it. Now his father knew about his relationship with Atsushi, he wouldn’t allow it.

“So…it’s true.” Masaoimi raised his hand again and slapped his face one more time. “YOU DEPRAVED SLUT! YOU EVEN PUSHED THE VICE TO INVITE HIM IN MY HOME!”

Seijuro curled in a ball to protect himself. Ren stopped him.

“Sir. You should stop hitting his face or you would leave bruises.”

Masaomi calmed down and stopped. Ren was right. “What a shame…the heir of Akashi’s family giving himself to another man…what did I miss in your education? You’re such a disappointment…”

“F-Father…” murmured Seijuro crying. “I swear…I’ve done nothing with Atsushi...”

“And you dare persisting to deny it?!” He grabbed his arm and forced him rise on his feet. “Strip.”

“W-what?”

“I TOLD YOU TO STRIP!” He literally ripped apart Seijuro’s clothes, exposing his body.

He took the time to observe every part of his chest and back. He was looking for hickeys but the only thing he could see was the bruises and the marks of his punishment session.

“Take off your pants and underwear.”

“Father…no, please…”

“Ren-san.” Said coldly Masaomi.

“Yes Sir.” Ren approached and forced Seijuro to lie down on his stomach, face against the desk. Ren was trying to put his pants down, but the boy struggled and hit him back.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!”

This time, Masaomi stepped in and pulled his hair roughly before pinning his face against the desk. “STOP STRUGGLING!”

“FATHER! PLEASE! NO!!”

Masaomi put his pants and underwear down and spread his buttocks. Seijuro cried and hid his face, ashamed.

“I..d-did…nothing with Atsushi…I couldn’t..i couldn’t show him…my body…he never touched me…I swear he never did anything…”

Ren got up and joined his father who had released Seijuro. “I think he told you the truth, Sir. He couldn’t have showed him his body. Besides, the boy wouldn’t have wanted to leave him if he knew about Akashi-kun…”

The red haired boy was crying, shaking. He just wanted to disappear.

“Put your clothes on again.”

Masaomi went back to his desk. He didn’t appreciate to know his son had a gay relationship but he was relieved to see his virtue was preserved.

“So he didn’t penetrate you. But don’t expect from me to believe you two have done nothing.”

Seijuro was now dressed again…at least for the down part of his body since his father ripped his shirt.

“What did you do with him?” he asked again.

“N-Nothing…”

“STOP LYING!!” His father threw his glasses case on his son. “Do you want me to ask him directly?”

Seijuro panicked. The simple idea to let his father coming close to Atsushi was enough to scare him. “A…fellatio..I just gave him one once…that’s all. I swear this is the only thing we’ve done…”

He got disgusted. “You perverted brat…soiling your mouth doing such a shameful thing…”

He sat again in his armchair. “Break up with him.”

“Father!”

“I won’t allow such a thing! You are my heir! You won’t degrade your rank for this punk!”

“I can’t do that! Please…”

“I don’t ask your opinion.”

Seijuro looked down and tightened his fists. “No.”

His father blinked. “What did you just say?”

“I said no. I won’t break up with Atsushi.”

Masaomi walked to him dangerously and grabbed his collar again, ready to slap him when his son challenged him. His expression changed. He looked determined.

“You can hit me as much as you want, I won’t do this.”

“How dare you…”

“I always did what you asked, Father. I never complained, I never opposed. I always obeyed. I accepted the lack of freedom, the duties, the pressure, and even your punishment…even if we both know I didn’t deserve such a painful treatment. I accepted it. But this time, I won’t do as you said.”

“It wasn’t a request but an order!”

“I refuse to obey you.”

Masaomi was furious. His son opposed him. “What you want doesn’t matter. You will do as I say or…”

“I don’t care about the consequences. You can disown me, you can kick me out of here or you can beat me as much as you want, I won’t break up with Atsushi.”

“YOU ARROGANT BRAT!” Masaomi let express his frustration again and slapped his face.

Ren went between them again. “Sir…there’s no need to hit him. He won’t change his mind this way.”

“Do you suggest to let him going out with his stupid boy?”

“Atsushi isn’t stupid.” Replied Seijuro, even if nobody asked his opinion.

“SHUT UP! STOP TALKING BACK!”

Ren stopped him again. “No. There’s another way to make him renounce to him. Something more effective.”

“?”

Seijuro feared the worst was coming.

Ren accompanied the old man to his desk and held him a case. “I made some researches about Murasakibara-kun. He has a huge family.”

Masaomi checked the documents. “Mmh…three big brothers and one big sister. Are his parents rabbits to have so many children?”

“The mother, Mina, is working in a bakery as seller. The father, Jin, is employed in a small trading company in Akita.”

“Are we in business with his company?”

“No sir. But your companies have customers and associates in common.”

“I see. What about the rest of the family?”

“The old sister Saori is married and has a four-years-old daughter, Mia. She is working as an optician in Daisen. Her husband, Nao Yukitari, is working as a secretary for a company from parapharmaceutical industry.”

“What about the three other boys?”

“The older one is Takumi. He founded his computer support society about three years ago. The second one, Yori, and the third one, Miki, are still students at the university.”

Masaomi understood perfectly what Ren was suggesting. “Well, I think the Murasakibara’s family is going to be in trouble soon…”

“Father!”

“If you still refuse to break up with him, farewell. I’ll use my connections and I can tell you it would just take me one hour to ruin his father, his brother-in-law and his brother’s career…”

“NO! PLEASE!”

“I’ll make sure to ruin the reputation of the mother and the sister. Finding a decent job is so hard today…and I’ll take care of the two other brothers…you know, it’s so difficult to succeed at the university. It would be a shame to fail and to be kicked out so suddenly…”

“STOP!!” yelled Seijuro. He fell on his knees, desperate. “No…don’t do that please…I’m begging you, Father…”

“It’s up to you. If you persist dating him, I’ll crush his family.”

“Why…why do you hate me that much?”

“?”

“Atsushi…Atsushi makes me so happy. Why…are you doing this to me?”

“You’re my heir. You have duties toward our family.”

“But I always did what you asked me…Atsushi is the only thing I truly wish. Please…don’t take me away from him…I’m begging you…please…”

“Look at yourself, Seijuro. You’re so desperate that you’re begging me for him…”

“I would do anything Father wants…but please, not that. Please…not Atsushi…”

Masaomi stayed emotionless. “Begging is useless. You break up with him or I’ll break his family. What do you decide?”

**_“It happened…”_ **

**_“We told you it would happen…we tried to warn you, but you didn’t listen…”_ **

_“Atsushi…I’m going to lose Atsushi…”_

**_“You can’t run away, Seijuro.”_ **

**_“We know how much it’s painful. Let us help you.”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

**_“We’ll be there for you.”_ **

**_“You won’t hold on without us. Let us be there for you.”_ **

_“I want Atsushi…only Atsushi…”_

**_“But you’re not allowed to be with him.”_ **

**_“Your father would crush his family. You know he would do it.”_ **

_“No…I don’t want this…”_

**_“There’s nothing you can do to change things now, Seijuro.”_ **

_“I don’t want to…I can’t…I can’t…”_

**_“Yes you can. But leave it to us.”_ **

_“Atsushi…no. I don’t want to lose him…not again…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“Not again. Never again…”_

**_“Calm down, Seijuro.”_ **

_“I don’t want to break his heart! No…I won't do this…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“No…no…NO!”_

**_“Seijuro, listen: one day, you two will be together again.”_ **

**_“Hope is dangerous…stop it.”_ **

**_“No. Hope is the last thing you have left when you lost everything.”_ **

**_“He hasn’t lost everything yet. He still has us.”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

**_“Seijuro. We know you can’t do this to him…so we’ll do it for you.”_ **

_“No…”_

**_“We’ll help you to bear with it.”_ **

_“No…please…”_

**_“We’ll help you to overcome your pain.”_ **

_“I don’t want to lose him…please…”_

**_“We’ll help you to bear with it…until you two would find each other again.”_ **

**_“Stop this.”_ **

**_“Don’t lose faith.”_ **

**_“Enough. You don’t need to break him more than he is already. It’s over.”_ **

**_“Hold on…Seijuro.”_ **

**_“Leave it to us.”_ **

“So? What do you decide, Seijuro?” asked Masaomi.

The boy finally lifted his head. “You won, Father. I’ll break up with him.”

Something was different in his eyes. The two men noticed it. But Masaomi was relieved to see his son changed his mind.

“Wise decision. Call him and…”

“I want to break up with him face to face. It would be rude to break up on the phone.”

“It’s going to be rude anyway. The faster you would do it, the better it would be.”

“You asked me to break up with him, I’ll do it…but I’ll do it in my way.” Replied Seijuro getting up. “I won’t meet him anymore. I have a game to watch tomorrow. I’ll leave and come back with my team so this way, you will be sure I won’t meet him.”

Masaomi remained quiet but it still bothered him; he finally asked: “So when are you going to do it?”

“After Christmas. We planned to meet our friends together. So I’ll do it this day.”

“Seijuro…if you’re trying to save time for…” began to say his father when he got cut by his son.

“I always do what I say. You know it. I give you my word so you better stay away from Murasakibara’s family.”

“Are you ordering me?”

“I’m warning you. The people who oppose to me are never forgiven…and you’re not an exception, Father.”

The old man moved back instinctively. This aura…he already felt it before…but this time, Seijuro was more threatening. He was…fearless.

“What you asked me cost me a lot…but I’ll do it. Do I have your word you won’t aim Murasakibara’s family?”

“You have it.”

“Good. You better remember your promise.”

“I suggest you to change the way you’re talking to me, Son.”

Seijuro smirked. “Don’t worry, Father. I’ll become the perfect heir you wish for. Mother wouldn’t be dead for nothing this way…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know she didn’t die from illness. So I guess this is the reason of your hatred toward me…but never mind. I’ll grant your wish. I’ll become what you want. So…stay away from Atsushi or his family.”

“Or what?”

“Or…you would have to face the consequences.”


	25. Losing everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima's story in this chapter

December the 22th

As always, the generation of miracles came to support their friend. It was Midorima’s turn to show what he got. It was the last game before the break in the competition for the holidays.

Seijuro came with his teammates. Everybody in the group noticed something was different with him. Actually, Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi thought it was related to the incident with Yukimaru and Ren, so they weren’t really surprised. But their coach saw something which disturbed him in Akashi: he was too calm…almost emotionless. He immediately thought it was related to his relationship with Murasakibara, but he changed his mind when he saw the purple haired boy looking in their direction. Akashi saw him and waved at him smiling. Something was missing in his smile. Eiji couldn’t guess what it was, but Seijuro was acting strangely again.

From his position, Kuroko looked concerned.

“Tetsu-kun? What is it?” asked Momoi, holding his arm.

“Nothing, Momoi-san.”

Aomine who was standing by his side with Kise and Kagami didn’t look convinced. “You saw it too, right?” he asked softly to Kuroko.

“Yes…do you think he switched again already?”

“It’s hard to say…but I don’t think he’s in control anymore. If he hasn’t switched again, it’s just a question of time.”

“Aomine-kun…” whispered Kuroko. “I have a bad feeling about Akashi-kun…”

“Me too. But there’s nothing you can do unless he lets us help him.”

“Next time, we have to make him talk. If we tell him we know about this man, he will trust us.”

Aomine sighted. “You don’t believe in your own words, Tetsu.”

“…”

“Akashi is damn too proud to confess he’s in trouble or something and you know it. So let him sink.”

“Daichhi…” said Kise.

“It’s just when he would hit rock bottom that he would become accessible…until that day comes, leave him alone.”

“I think you’re right, Aomine-kun.” Agreed Kuroko sadly. “I wish Akashi-kun would wake up before reaching this extreme.”

The game between Kamakura and Shūtoku was about to begin. The teams entered on the court and faced each other.

There was another recruit in Kamakura team in addition of Maruki this time. This man was tall with long black hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes caught Midorima’s attention.

_“Those eyes…I saw it before…”_ he was thinking and thinking again but didn’t manage to remember where he saw him.

“Shin-chan?”

“What?”

“What’s wrong? You’re staring at them a lot.”

“The number 6. I’m sure I’ve seen him before but I can’t remember when and where…”

“Ah? It’s the first time I see him. I don’t know his name.”

The teams were warming up. Midorima was still troubled by the number 6 from Kamakura. The other boy was smirking at him.

_“We know each other for sure…but who is he?”_

The boy finally approached to talk with the green haired boy.

“Midorima-kun. Long time no see.” He said smirking.

Shintaro looked confused. “My apologies but I don’t remember you.”

“Really? What a pity…” sighted the man. “It’s rude, you know?”

“Whatever.” Midorima readjusted his glasses.

“So…you won’t ever ask my name?”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do. I saw the way you were staring at me. You can’t remember or maybe…you don’t want to remember?”

The boy came closer, invading Midorima’s personal space. Takao glared at him. He didn’t like this man and was ready to defend his boyfriend.

“Seems like little froggy grew up like a big toad, isn’t it?”

_“Froggy…”_ the nickname recalled bad memories to Shintaro.

Fixing the man’s eyes, he recalled where he had seen it…and he wished to have never recalled it. “Nori…” he murmured, moving back.

“Ah…good to see your memory is still working, little froggy!”

“Who the hell are you?” interfered Takao, angry.

“Nori Shingo. Pleased to meet you.”

“How do you know Shin-chan?”

“Shin-chan? What an affectionate pet name for little froggy!”

“Stop calling him like that!”

“Ah…you’re still the same after all these years. You’re incapable to defend yourself…” laughed the man. “I heard so many things about you and your friends from the generation of miracles. Let’s see what you’ve got on the court. It’s really nice to see you again…Shintaro.”

Nori waved at them and went back to train with his teammates.

“What a jerk!” cursed Takao. He turned around to face his boyfriend. “Let’s teach him a good lesson, Shin-ch…Shin-chan???”

Midorima was shaking. He could barely stay on his legs.

“Shin-chan? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing…”

“Why are you shaking that hard? Are you feeling sick or something?”

“No…it’s nothing. I just need to warm up before the game.” He put his glasses on again and took a ball to train.

“Shin-chan…is it because of him? Who is it?”

“Never mind. Let’s stay focused on our game.”

“But…”

“TAKAO!” shouted Midorima to cut him. “Enough. Stop asking and let’s focus.”

“Ok…”

From his position, Akashi noticed something happened with Midorima. He fixed the other man.

“Who is the number 6 from Kamakura?” asked Akashi to Reo.

“A new recruit. But I don’t know his name.”

“Nori Shingo.” Replied Eiji. “I exchanged some words with their coach about few minutes ago. This is his first game in Kamakura team.”

“Nori Shingo…” repeated Akashi thinking. His name was familiar to him and it didn’t take time to recall where he had seen him. It was impossible to forget…

_“It’s going to be hard for Shintaro…”_

The teams faced each other, ready to compete. “Let’s have a good match!”

Midorima and Maruki faced each other. “Ready? Tip off!”

Shintaro missed the ball and Maruki took the advantage. Kamakura didn’t take much time to open the score. Nori moved closer to Midorima, marking him.

“I’ll crush you, little froggy…like old good times!”

Those words made him flinch and the game started again. During the first quarter, Shūtoku was trying his best on defense. They blocked some attacks but it wasn’t enough to stop Kamakura for scoring. Of course, thanks to Takao’s agility and his other teammates, Shūtoku managed to score too, but Midorima didn’t shoot even once.

At the end of the first quarter, Shūtoku was ten points behind Kamakura, 25-15.

“Shin-chan. What is it?”

“Nothing…it’s hard to find a good opening to shoot.” Tried to lie Shintaro.

“Shingo is marking you. We have to give you some space to shoot.” Said the coach. “Miyaji, Takao. Double-team him.”

“What about Maruki?” asked Miyaji.

“If Midorima-kun can shoot, Maruki won’t be able to stop him.”

“Yes Sir.”

The second quarter began. Before reaching his position, Takao came closer to Shintaro.

“I believe in you, Shin-chan. You’re stronger than anyone, so show him what you’ve got. I’ll be there.”

“Takao…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there.”

Those few words gave some confidence to Shintaro; he was determined to not let his fears taking the advantage on him. He would prove to Nori he wasn’t the little froggy anymore.

Takao and Miyaji moved closer to Shingo.

“Oh…the cavalry is coming. So little froggy needs his protectors.” Sneered Nori.

“Enjoy the time you have left…because you’re gonna watch by yourself the real power of Shūtoku’s best asset.” Replied Takao.

At the second the game started again, Shūtoku’s players stole the ball and passed to it to Takao.

“You’re dreaming, Shorty!” laughed Nori, running after him, when Takao threw the ball between his legs and gave it to Midorima.

Shintaro took the ball and used his classic three-point shot. Takao smiled, relieved, when he saw he hadn’t missed it.

“Good job, Midorima!” exclaimed Miyaji.

“Party is over. Let’s crush them.” said Midorima, ready to fight.

Nori got surprised by the shot but it wasn’t enough to erase this vicious smile from his face. The game was just beginning.

During half the second quarter, Shūtoku closed the gap and scored, point after another. They didn’t take much time to take the lead of the game with Midorima’s three-points-shots. Now, the tandem Takao-Midorima was working, nothing could stop them.

But in the middle of the quarter, Nori changed tactics and got rid of Takao and Miyaji double-team to reach Midorima on defense with the ball. The two men faced each other.

“I must confess you’re good, little froggy… but in the end, you’re still the same.” He passed Midorima and dunked. The green haired boy fell on the floor, surprised by his agility.

Nori helped him to get up. “I have never forgotten you…you neither, am I right?”

Shintaro blinked. Of course he remembered…

“Don’t make me too angry because I would be tempted to do it again…Shintaro.”

Takao joined them. He had seen Nori talking to Midorima and he could guess he just teased him. Those two knew each other and apparently, Shintaro was for an unknown reason scared of him.

“Shin-chan?”

Nori passed near of him. “Is he your bitch?”

“What did you say???” replied Takao ready to fight. Miyaji interfered just in time to block his fist.

“Stop it, Takao!”

“I guess he is. You should thank me then…it’s thanks to me you can fuck his ass…” teased Nori leaving.

“You…motherfucker!”

“Stop! Do you wanna get expulsed?” said Miyaji to cool him down. “Save your hatred for the game, whatever he said. We need you, so don’t you dare doing something stupid.”

“Yes…” Takao went back to see Midorima. “Shin-chan? Are you ok?”

“Y-Yes…”

They went back to the game but Midorima’s spirit was gone. Each time he tried to shoot, he met Nori’s eyes and lost his confidence. Usually, Midorima’s shots were accurate, but he missed it several times, making the ball rebound. Shūtoku lost the advance they got and was now leaded, 52-40.

The half-time of the game gave a break to the teams. Midorima avoided his teammates and coach and went to the toilets.

“I’m going after him.” said Takao.

“Yes. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but I never saw Midorima in this state…” replied the coach worried.

“I’ll talk to him.”

Shintaro isolated in a cabin and threw up. He was feeling sick and couldn’t help to shake. For the first time since he started to play basketball, he wanted to give up and go back to his home. But his teammates were counting on him. He couldn’t disappoint them.

“Shin-chan?” called Takao.

“…” he didn’t want to face Takao in his state. He wished the raven would leave him alone…not he didn’t trust him but more because he was too ashamed to face him right now.

“Shin-chan…open the door. I know you’re here.”

“Give me break, Takao.”

“Why are you so scared? Who is he?”

“Leave…Takao. Please.”

“I won’t leave you, Shin-chan. You can talk to me.”

“Please…leave.”

“I love you, Shin-chan. It doesn’t matter if we don’t win. I just want to be sure you’re alright. Open the door please.”

Shintaro knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid Takao forever so he opened the door. His eyes were red. He had cried…

“Come.” Takao held his hand to him. He grabbed it and held him tightly. He could feel Midorima’s grip getting tighter. “It’s ok, Shin-chan…I’m here.”

During some seconds, Midorima cried but found his cool again and wiped his tears.

“Let’s go back to the court.”

“We still have the time before the beginning of the second half…”

“No. Let’s go.”

“Shin-chan.” Takao stopped him.

“I’ll tell you…after the game.”

“Ok.”

“But first, let’s win.”

Takao and his lover went back to the bench. They listened to the coach’s instructions, but Midorima didn’t pay much attention. He was still affected and had difficulties to hide it. Nobody insisted, even Takao, because they knew how proud their teammate could be.

_“I can’t believe we met again…I almost forgot his existence and he’s back to haunt me…”_

Shintaro was fixing the ground, trying to cool his mind the best way he could.

_“I can’t let him get me again…I must be strong. I’m strong…”_

But even Takao’s hand rubbing his back to comfort him didn’t seem to be effective. He was lost in his thoughts.

“ _What should I do? I’m scared…I’m terrified I can’t stop shaking…”_

“Shintaro.”

The familiar voice caught his attention. When he lifted his head, Midorima saw his friend. “Akashi…”

The red haired boy was smiling. “Cancer has good ranking today. You can’t lose.”

Shūtoku’s players and coach looked at them, keeping silent. They wondered why Akashi came to see them.

Seijuro opened his hand and showed what it was inside to his friend. “I think this would be useful for you today…”

The little thing in his hand was a little figurine, a teddy bear…almost the same he had lost the first day at Taiko academy and that Akashi brought him back.

“I bought it a long time ago. I always kept it with me but I think you need it more than me right now.”

Midorima took it and stayed silent.

“Shintaro, listen to me: you may be the same boy inside but you grew up. You became strong, stronger than you can imagine. The more you doubt about yourself, the less you would succeed.”

“But…”

“I know you’re scared. I recognized him.”

“…” he blushed.

Takao was feeling uncomfortable. Akashi seemed to know more about Shintaro when he was just his friend. He was the one who was supposed to comfort him.

“The fear can’t get you unless you decide it.” Akashi moved closer and pointed his finger on Midorima’s heart. “Look around you. Look at the crowd who came to support your team. Look at your teammates, your coach, your friends…look at Takao. Can you still pretend to not have faith in humanity when you see all of them?”

Midorima lifted his head and saw Akashi’s smile. He looked at Takao and felt reassured.

“No…”

“We all believe in you but everything is up to you. Nobody would blame you if you lose because your opponent is stronger than you. But that’s not the case here. You’re stronger than him. Do you know why?”

“?”

“Because you’re not alone anymore. Back then, he got you because you were alone. But he can’t get you now, because if he aims you, everybody would defend you, especially the little brunette who’s glaring at me right now because I’m doing his job…” said with malice Akashi, smiling at him and Takao.

“What? I’m not glaring at all!!” protested Takao.

Akashi laughed and fixed his attention on Midorima again. “Fight, Shintaro. Use all of this pain and anger in your heart to play and to defeat him. You can do it. We all believe in you.”

Seijuro touched his shoulder and left the court.

“Akashi.” Called Midorima.

“?”

“I…no. We will win.”

“Of course you will. I have no doubt about it.” Akashi waved at him and went back to the tribunes.

The game was about to restart.

“Sorry, guys. I won’t disappoint you anymore.” Bowed Midorima.

“It’s ok, Midorima-kun. Do your best, guys!” encouraged the coach.

“YES SIR!”

Before reaching the court, Midorima took Takao’s hand. “Takao…”

“Yes, Shin-chan?”

“I need you, so help me to win against him.”

“I will be there. We are one.”

The third quarter began. Shūtoku seemed to have found the confidence again and scored several times at the beginning of the period. Kamakura hadn’t given up and thanks to Maruki and Shingo tandem, they went back on the score.

“What did you say to little froggy to cheer him up that way?” teased Nori, trying to steal the ball to Takao.

“Shut up.” Takao escaped but the other boy went after him.

“It doesn’t seem to be enough since he hasn’t touched the ball since we’re back on the court. He’s useless.”

“You know nothing about Shin-chan!” At this time, Takao’s play changed. Everybody noticed it. “You should have never approached him…”

In an incredible move, Takao disappeared as a rocket and passed everybody. His eyes were full of determination. He was coming to a place only the best players could reach…

“Takao is entering in the Zone…” said Riko.

“How is it possible? I thought only players like Kagami and the generation of miracles could do it?” asked Hyuga.

“Takao’s Zone is different…” replied Riko.

The raven passed everybody on his road and faced Maruki. Since he was the taller player, he was blocking his way on defense.

“Stop dreaming, fucker!”

“Fool…I’m not alone.” Replied Takao smirking, before passing the ball to Midorima who was behind him. Nobody had seen him coming.

“Eat this Kamakura!” Midorima’s shot went in and gave three other points to Shūtoku.

During half the quarter, Shūtoku went back to the score, but couldn’t block Kamakura’s attacks. Takao’s Zone was amazing because he was clearly unstoppable…and on the same time, it gave the opportunity to Midorima to score without being noticed.

“That’s what I thought. Takao’s Zone is uncompleted.” Said Riko.

“What do you mean, Coach?”

“Takao is sharing his Zone with Midorima. When he’s in the Zone, he draws people’s attention on him, making Midorima invisible, the same way Kagami and Kuroko do. In this case, it’s exactly what they need because Midorima needs space and freedom to score. So taking the attention on him, Takao gives him this opportunity.”

“But Midorima isn’t in the Zone.”

“He doesn’t need it.”

Kamakura took a long time to understand this new play. But when they got it, at the half of the third quarter, they forgot Takao and focused on Midorima.

Takao smirked. “You’re so slow, guys…don’t you understand? We are one.” At this moment, Takao left the Zone.

Nori and Maruki were a bit disoriented. Shūtoku closed the gap but was still six points behind.

“Are you ready, Shin-chan?” asked Takao.

“Yes.”

Midorima kept the ball and rushed to them. Nori came to him immediately.

“What is it, froggy?”

“Go die!”

Midorima’s expression changed as his play.

“Midorima’s Zone…” murmured Aomine.

“No way! Midorimacchi is entering in the Zone too!!”

“He was the last of us who didn’t enter in the Zone. Even if his Zone is quite different, I’m curious to see it…” said Kuroko.

The same way Takao did previously, Midorima drew the player’s attention. But in a different way.

“Midorima’s Zone is incredible…” said Riko.

“So he’s doing the same thing as Takao.” Added Furihata.

“No. That’s the quite opposite.”

“What??”

“Takao was putting the light on him to give some space to Midorima. But Midorima is putting the light on everybody on the team…”

“I don’t get it, Coach…what do you mean?” asked Furihata completely lost.

“Midorima is putting the confusion in Kamakura’s team; he’s putting the light on the whole Shūtoku’s players, which disorients them…it’s like a blinding light.”

“Almost like Akashi who drags his teammates to the Zone.” Added Hyuga.

“It’s a different level. Shūtoku’s players aren’t in the Zone there. And the duo Takao-Midorima is really fusional. When one is in the Zone, the other is out. They understand perfectly their position and guess the moment when they have to switch.”

Riko’s radar was right because playing in the Zone, Midorima put the confusion in Nori and Maruki’s mind. They didn’t know where to go or to do; When they thought Midorima was about to score, Takao or Miyaji was coming from nowhere. When they thought he was about to pass them the ball, he shot…they were literally blinded. 

End of the third quarter. Shūtoku was leading the game 75-68.

“Good job, guys. We’re almost done so don’t let them come back.”

Takao observed Midorima and noticed he was breathing heavily. “Shin-chan…you’re exhausted.”

“Yes…I didn’t think entering in the Zone was so exhausting…”

“Leave it to me.”

“No. you’re not gonna hold on. You already stayed long enough…”

“Five minutes to hold. I can do it.”

“Takao…”

“Trust me.”

Last quarter. The teams went back on the court. Midorima left the Zone. During the first seconds of the game, Takao observed his opponents. He was waiting for the perfect moment to come in the Zone again. But he realized soon enough he couldn’t go back there as much as he wanted, as Kagami, Aomine or Akashi did. Something was blocking him.

“Out of gaz?” asked Nori. He stole the ball and reached their basket. Nobody was fast enough to stop him, even Midorima.

Kamakura was closing the gap during the first minutes of the quarter. After two minutes, the teams were tied again, 75-75.

“You said you two were one…so that means if you’re useless, he’s like you. So I’ll play with him a bit!” teased Shingo again challenging Takao.

“Don’t you dare!!” Takao ran after him but his anger was blinding him. He got contact with him and got a fault.

“Fault on the number 6 from Kamakura!”

Three minutes left before the end of the game. Nobody wanted to go on prolongation. Takao as the rest of the team was exhausted. But the more he tried to enter in the Zone again, the more he failed.

One minute before the end of the game, he was trying to cool him down. He was breathing fast.

_“Focus…stay focused.”_

Nori never stopped challenging him. He knew Takao’s weakness was Midorima, so he teased him again, approaching his lover. The panicked look of Shintaro made him lose his calm. He recalled Akashi’s words.

_“Use all of this pain and anger in your heart to play and to defeat him.”_

Without even understanding, he forcibly entered in the Zone again.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCHING HIM EVER AGAIN!!” He rushed toward Nori and stole the ball. He went back on Kamakura’s side and prepared himself to dunk.

“NO WAY IN HELL, FUCKER!!” yelled Maruki jumping in front of him.

Takao threw the ball to Miyaji who dunked in his place. The two teams were close to the end, but Kamakura was still two points ahead.

Thirsty seconds left. Midorima closed the eyes and focused.

_“You can do it, Shin-chan. I’m here.”_

_“We’re all here.”_

He could hear everybody encouraging him in his mind. In the crowd, Shūtoku’s supporters made resonate their voices, cheering up the team.

“I won’t lose today.”

In the last seconds of the game, taking the opportunity to Takao’s fast pass, Midorima grabbed the ball in the air and did his legendary sky direct three-points shot.

“Time’s up! Shūtoku wins to one point ! 86-85!”

The whole crowd got up cheering the winners. Shūtoku’s players let express their happiness screaming. They did it. They defeated them.

“SHIN-CHAN!! WE DID IT!!!” shouted Takao jumping in Midorima’s arms.

“Takao! Idiot!” Midorima almost fell on his back, caught Takao’s embrace. “Be careful, Nanodayo!”

“Sorry, sorry!!!”

Shintaro found his cool again and readjusted his glasses. “We did it.”

“You were amazing.”

“I couldn’t have done it with you…Thank you.”

They both smiled at each other before turning around to face someone else in the tribunes. But they didn’t find the person they were looking for. Akashi already left with Rakuzan.

“I think we owe this to Akashi-kun…”

“We will thank him properly next time.”

* * *

Back in the lockers, Midorima and his team were celebrating their victory. They decided to go to the pizzeria together so they hurried to leave the stadium.

“Are you ready to leave, Shin-chan? The team and the coach are waiting for us.”

“I’m coming.”

They left the lockers when Midorima stopped in the middle of the way. “My lucky item…”

“What is it?”

“I don’t have it. I must have forgotten it in my locker…” He went back on his steps. “Go first, I’m coming back.”

“Ok.”

Midorima went back and searched for his lucky item. He opened his locker and found the little figurine, when a strong hand slammed his face roughly against the cold surface.

“Hello little froggy…wanna play with me?”

Maruki closed the door behind them and let Nori playing with his target.

“You won today…my little froggy grew up like a beautiful prince charming…” he slapped Midorima’s face. His glassed fell on the floor. He didn’t have the time to grab it that Nori broke it with his foot.

“Poor little thing…now you’re all alone. I’m gonna take care of you like old good times…”

“L-Leave..me…alone…” murmured Midorima wiping the blood on his nose.

Maruki got suddenly projected against the opposite wall. The door crashed.

“Thank you, Atsushi.”

“You’re welcome, Aka-chin!”

“Shin-chan!!” Takao rushed to Nori and jumped on him. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCHING HIM, BASTARD!!”

Takao literally pinned him on the ground and punched him again and again until the other boy was completely unconscious…”

“Takao-kun. Stop.” Said Akashi.

The raven obeyed and got up. He rushed to Midorima. “Shin-chan! Are you ok?”

“Y-Yes…I’m fine…”

“We better get out of here before someone comes…” said Atsushi looking around.

“Yes. Atsushi, help Takao-kun to carry Shintaro. He needs medical cares.”

“Yes.”

Atsushi joined Takao and helped Midorima walking, holding him by the waist. When they left, Akashi approached dangerously to Maruki. The other boy was still a bit knocked.

“Your time will come soon. I didn’t forget what you did to Atsushi.”

The boy found his mind again and tried to punch Akashi when the red haired boy grabbed his hand and twisted it until he almost broke it.

“Don’t be in hurry…I’ll take care of you soon. I’ll just give you a taste of my revenge for now.” Then, Akashi raised his fist in the air and punched Maruki’s face. He hit him so hard that he broke his nose in one sitting.

“See you around…Maruki-kun.”

Akashi left fast and joined Murasakibara, Takao and Midorima outside.

“How is he?”

“He’s still under the shock…he has some cuts on the mouth and on the cheek and he needs another pair of glasses.” Replied Takao.

“You better bring him to the hospital.”

“No…I don’t want to go.” Said Midorima.

“Shin-chan. You need to see a doctor for your injuries…”

“No. Just bring me back to the hotel. I want to leave this place.”

Takao wanted to insist when Akashi put his hand on his shoulder to silent him. “Do as he said. You know Shintaro is stubborn.”

“Ok…” Takao called a taxi and informed his team and coach he would head back to the hotel directly. He lied saying Midorima was feeling unwell.

“Is there anything else we can do for you, Shintaro?”

“You did enough for me…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Shintaro looked hurt in his pride. Akashi approached and touched his shoulder. “It won’t happen again, you’re not alone, Shintaro.”

The green haired boy nodded and kept his head down. Takao joined them again and comforted his boyfriend. Akashi and Murasakibara waited until the taxi arrived. The two lovers left for the hotel straight away.

“Time to go back to Kyoto.” Said Akashi. “My team and my coach are probably waiting for me.”

“It’s too bad we can’t pass the night together…”pouted Atsushi. “By the way, are you free for the 28th?”

“I guess so…”

“Good! I asked to Mine-chin, Kuro-chin and the others. Everybody is free this day, so let’s meet in Tokyo like last time.”

“Ok…” at this moment, Akashi’s face changed. Now he knew the fatal day…

“Aka-chin?”

“Yes?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all. Sorry but I must go now.”

“Ok…can I call you tonight?”

“Sure. Are you staying there tonight?”

“Yes. We’ll leave tomorrow morning with Muro-chin.”

“Alright. You can call me as usual for 8:00.”

“Great!” Atsushi stole a kiss smiling. “See you later then!”

“Yes.” Akashi’s eyes were almost crying. He grabbed Atsushi’s face and kissed him deeply…he kissed him like he never kissed before…as if it was the last time.

Atsushi was a bit surprised but he didn’t push him away. On the contrary, he kissed him back passionately, until they stopped, out of breath.

“Goodbye…Atsushi.”

“Have a nice trip back to Kyoto, Aka-chin.”

Atsushi waved a t him and left first. At this moment, he hadn’t understood the meaning of his lover’s words. It wasn’t just a goodbye…but a farewell.

* * *

Back to the hotel, Midorima and Takao went to the room. Takao prepared a hot bath for his lover and took care of his injuries. Midorima was relieved to not have his glasses because this way, he couldn’t see Takao’s expression. It was better this way.

“I’m bringing you to the bathroom. Come on, Shin-chan.”

They walked to the bathroom. Midorima faced the bathtub immobile, lost in his thoughts. Takao checked the temperature and turned around to face his lover. When he saw the other boy wasn’t stripping, he took his clothes slowly, one after another until he was naked.

“Join me.” Asked Midorima.

“Ok.”

Takao stripped at his turn and went in the bathtub first. Midorima joined him and sat between his legs, pressing his back against his chest. He began to relax slowly. The water was hot, as he liked.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better…”

“Good.”

“How did you know I was in trouble?” asked Midorima.

“I didn’t see you coming back and I met Akashi and Murasakibara on my way. So we rushed to the locker…”

“I see…”

Takao remained quiet. He didn’t ask. He wanted to let his boyfriend coming to him.

“What did he say to you during the game?”

“…” At the beginning, Takao didn’t want to answer. But he just couldn’t refuse anything to him. “He asked me if you were my bitch…and he said it was thanks to him I could fuck you…”

Takao felt Midorima getting tense so he hugged him gently. “Forgive me, Shin-chan…I should have never let you alone in the locker…”

“He used to bully me.”

“…”

Midorima held Takao’s hands to get some strength to speak. “When I was at the elementary school, he was always bullying me. I told you people used to make fun of me…”

“Yes you did…so he was one of them?”

“I was his favorite victim. He was my neighbor so I couldn’t escape from him. He never missed a chance to bully me. And he even faked to be my friend in front of my parents to come in my house…”

“The motherfucker…” cursed Takao. “But did someone in your family notice he bullied you?”

“Not immediately. I was already quite special so my parents were happy to see me with a “friend”. I didn’t want to disappoint them, so I sucked it up.”

“What did he do to you?”

“Most of the time, he beat me. He threw my bag in the water. He soiled my clothes with food, shit and other disgusting things…” Midorima laid back against his lover’s chest a bit more. “To five to seven, he tormented me and I sucked it up. Then, he started to go further…”

“Further?”

“He liked to humiliate me stealing my clothes or putting my pants down in front of everybody. Each time he did that, I felt like dying of shame…”

“Shin-chan…”

“And…he spanked my ass. When he went to my home faking to be my friend in front of my parents, he always forced me to put my pants down when we were alone in my room…and he was spanking me until I couldn’t sit…sometimes, he was squeezing my genitals or hitting me with his foot. He was obsessed to see me naked…”

Takao started to understand the meaning of Nori’s words…he was harassing him sexually.

“Was that “all” what he did to you?”

“We were still young so yes. But if we had continued this way, he would have done more to me…After the incident with the paint and the chewing gum, I told everything to my mother. I never told her what he really did to me, but I told her he was bullying me. So we moved out and we never saw each other again. I started a new scholarship in a new school. It was better but I was always alone; at least, nobody beat me or made fun of me directly. I could still hear them laughing at me but they never dared doing it in front of me…So after that, I came to Teiko.”

“And you met Akashi-kun…” Takao felt a bit uncomfortable to ask him this. “Did you tell him?”

“Akashi discovered it by himself…”

“Ah?”

“Nori’s parents divorced after I moved. He entered in the same school as me without knowing so when we met again, at Teiko, I was terrified. This nightmare was about to start again and I couldn’t do anything…”

“Did he start again to bully you?”

“Yes he did… Just before getting expulsed.”

“Expulsed? Did they discover he bullied you?”

“No…it’s thanks to Akashi he got expulsed.”

“Tell me.”

“One day, I was having my lunch outside. I avoided the rooftop because I knew he would wait for me there. Since we met again, I always took care to not meet him alone, so I was in the schoolyard. It started to rain so I went back inside of the building and he caught me in the corridor. He dragged me in the toilets and he locked the door…”

“Shin-chan…don’t tell me…”

“He tried…but he didn’t get the chance to do that. He started to touch and strip me but the fire alarm went off and I managed to run away when he lowered his guard.”

“Thank God…”

“After that, catching me again became his obsession. I suppose Akashi noticed it because he passed a lot of time with me after that. We weren’t in the same class during the first year but he always found a way to join me during lunch and school activities. He always invited me to play chess or shogi with him so I was never alone…”

“How did he manage to expulse him?”

“A few days later, just after the end of the class, Nori finally caught me again. He was enraged and this time, he hadn’t only the intention to harass me sexually…he wanted to hurt me. So in the corridor, he blocked me and threatened me with a knife. Akashi arrived just in time and gave the alert.”

“So they caught him this way…”

“No…Akashi wanted to make sure Nori would leave me alone once for all. So he went further.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nori tried to run away but Akashi blocked him. They began to fight and Akashi got hurt in the stomach…”

“The fucker pierced Akashi’s stomach with his knife? But he’s crazy!”

“It’s not what he did…”

“What?”

“That’s what we told to the police…but it’s not what happened.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Akashi deliberately took the knife and hurt himself with it. He forced Nori to hurt him.”

“What???”

“With such a terrible act, he knew Nori would be expulsed and it’s what happened…”

“Shin-chan…I didn’t know…”

“I don’t think Nori planned to kill me. He just wanted to scare me. I think he loved to have control on me…and he wanted to be sure I wouldn’t resist to him. But without Akashi, he would have reached his goal…”

“I understand why you and Akashi are so close now…”

“I told him everything after that. He was the one I confessed this…and I know he made sure he wouldn’t get close to me ever again after that because I never saw him again. I almost forgot his existence until today…but he’s still chasing after me. He would never stop…”

“I won’t let him get you.”

“He won’t stop until he wouldn’t catch me. I’m his obsession.”

“I’m here Shin-chan…” Takao hugged him tightly. “We can go to the police and…”

“With no evidence? It would be his word against mine.”

“But he probably got a police record with the thing with Akashi and since you were a witness…”

“We would have to prove we say the truth and considering Akashi is my friend, they would think our story matches too perfectly to be true. Besides, if I start doing this, I would drag Akashi in my problems and I don’t think his father would appreciate the exposure…”

“But I refuse to let him escape like this!”

“I have to face him one day or another.”

“Shin-chan! I will never allow this. Never!”

“Takao…”

“I’ll protect you. From now on, I won’t leave your side. Not even for a second.”

Shintaro sighted, relieved. He felt reassured and protected. He knew he could count on Takao.

* * *

Back to Kyoto, Akashi was preparing himself mentally to receive his daily punishment. His father was still at home, but he never assisted to his sessions.

“Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

He followed Ren. They went to the cave this time. It was the first time they came here. There was a long table in the middle of the room.

“Lie down on your back. I need to tie your hands and feet.”

Akashi obeyed and let him tie his limbs. When Ren was done, he also tied his head to be sure he wouldn’t move or struggle.

“Your father doesn’t want you to be hit or beaten again. So I had to find another way to punish you.”

“…”

Ren approached with a bucket of water. “Have you heard about the waterboarding, Akashi-kun?”

Akashi didn’t bother to answer. He already got what it was. Ren placed a wet towel on his face and covered his mouth forcing him to keep it wide open.

“Waterboarding is a form of water torture in which the water is poured over a cloth covering the passages of the face and breathing of an immobilized captive, causing the individual to experience the sensation of drowning . Usually, water is poured intermittently in order to avoid death under torture, however, if the water is poured continuously , it will lead to death by asphyxiation with the sensation of drowning. Of course, I’ll take care to not kill you, Akashi-kun…” explained Ren pouring the water into his mouth.

Akashi was struggling and shaking hard, coughing. During long minutes, Seijuro thought dying…but this experience recalled him what he felt when he first came in the Zone…this sensation which forced him to overcome his own limits…with a notable difference, thought, only his mind was drowning in the Zone. Now, both his mind and body were drowning.

**“** _Atsushi…”_

**_“Don’t panic, Seijuro. You won’t die.”_ **

_“I don’t care…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“It doesn’t matter anymore…”_

**_“Fight!”_ **

_“What for? To come back to this life? What is waiting for me there except pain?”_

**_“Fight dammit!”_ **

_“I don’t want to fight anymore…let me drown.”_

**_“Seijuro…you must fight.”_ **

**_“Are you that coward?”_ **

_“I’m not scared…”_

**_“Seijuro…please, don’t give up. You can’t die.”_ **

_“I’m about to die…I told you I wouldn’t hold on without Atsushi…”_

**_“Fight!”_ **

_“Without him, it’s not worth to live…”_

**_“Then do it for him.”_ **

_“…”_

**_“Live for him.”_ **

_“I’m going to break his heart…”_

**_“But if you die, you’re going to kill him.”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

_At this moment, Akashi saw Atsushi’s figure holding his heart…the tall boy was falling on his knees, suffocating._

_“What is happening to him?”_

**_“He’s dying.”_ **

_“WHAT? NO! ATSUSHI!!”_

**_“If you want to save him, you have to save yourself first, Seijuro.”_ **

_“ATSUSHI!!”_

**_“Fight and he will live. Sink and you will drag him with you.”_ **

_“No..no…don’t…”_

**_“It’s up to you.”_ **

_“Do something! Don’t let him die!”_

**_“If you care about him, fight to live.”_ **

_“Of course I care!! Save him!”_

**_“Then, stop sinking into the desperation. We told you we would help you.”_ **

**_“There’s no reason for you to be scared. Leave it to us.”_ **

_“Atsushi…please…don’t…”_

**_“Remember he’s connected to you. When you feel bad, he feels bad.”_ **

**_“Fight, Seijuro. It’s not over.”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

Seijuro went back to the present and opened his eyes. He was still coughing. But his punishment just ended.

“Well, well…I’m surprised you held on so well, Akashi-kun.”

“Untie me.” Replied coldly Seijuro when he finally found his breath again after a long moment.

Ren couldn’t help to be disappointed. The boy had hold on better than he expected. But he knew those sorts of torture left permanent marks…not visible ones though.

When Akashi went back to home, he reached his bedroom immediately. But this painful experience was traumatic and he collapsed during some seconds before getting on his feet again. He had difficulties to find his balance again, when he felt a strong pairs of hands grabbing his waist.

“I’ll bring you to your bedroom.” Said Masaomi.

But Seijuro released himself from his hands. “No thanks. I can do it alone.”

“You’re not in condition to walk by yourself. Stop being so proud.”

But his hand got slapped again when he tried to touch his son. Seijuro’s expression changed again and he began to laugh hysterically.

“So nice of you, Father…”

The old man moved back, afraid. “You’re…switching again?”

“Who’s the fault? You wanted to see me becoming stronger, right?! See. I’m stronger! I’m invincible!” he couldn’t stop laughing.

“Seijuro…stop. Come back.”

“What is it, Father? Are you scared of me?”

Masaomi continued to move back. The boy in front of him wasn’t his son…

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy? I am what you always wished for: intelligent, good in everything, strong, fearless…I’m just perfect. Isn’t it enough?”

“You’re not my son.”

“I may not be the Seijuro you know but…I’m your creature…”Father”.” Seijuro looked particularly threatening.

“That’s enough…I’m cancelling your punishment.”

“Don’t you dare doing that!” Seijuro hit the wall with his fist. He hit it so hard that he made a hole in it. “If you had to do it, you should have done it sooner…or you shouldn’t even have started it. But it’s too late to stop now. I will end my 106 days of punishment. But don’t worry, nothing worst can happen to me anymore.”

“Seijuro…”

“You took me everything. I’ve nothing to lose anymore!” he continued to laugh. “Don’t be scared, Father. I’ll become the son you dreamed. I will honor Mother’s sacrifice. I will become the pride of the Akashi’s family. I will succeed in everything. I will never lose ever again.”

Seijuro stopped laughing and cooled down. “Now, if you would excuse-me, I would like to rest.” He bowed and went back to his bedroom, leaving his father under the shock.

“What have I done?”

* * *

Akita.

“Atsu?! Atsu!!”

Atsushi opened his eyes slowly. “Wh..what is it?”

“Are you ok???”

His mother and father were above him. He realized he was laid on the floor. “What am I doing on the floor?”

“You don’t remember?? You collapsed!” replied his mother still under the shock.

“You weren’t breathing. We called the emergencies. They’re coming.” Explained his father.

“What?? But…I don’t remember…”

“Oh God…don’t scare me like that ever again…” sighted his mother.

“I’m ok…maybe I’m just tired or something?”

“Son…you really scared us. You were holding your heart so tightly and you were choking…” said his father. “How are you feeling now? Does it hurt?” he asked checking his heartbeat.

“No…I’m fine…but I can’t remember what happened…”

“We better see it with the doctor. Let’s wait for him.”

“But I’m feeling good now…it’s not necessary…”

“No. Just lie down and wait for the doctor.”

Atsushi pouted but obeyed. He took his cell phone and sent a message to Akashi since he was supposed to call him.

“Aka-chin…sorry. I can’t call you tonight. My parents need me for something important, so I’ll call you tomorrow.”

_“No problem, Atsushi. Is everything alright?”_

“Yes, yes! Don’t worry.”

_“Are you sure?”_

Atsushi didn’t want to tell him he just collapsed or he would worry him unnecessary. Akashi was capable to take the first plane to reach Akita if he knew it…

“It’s nothing important. Really.”

_“Ok…then, have a good night and see you tomorrow.”_

“Yes. Good night, Aka-chin. I love you!”

_“Bye Atsushi. Take care.”_

When the doctor arrived, he checked Atsushi’s condition but found nothing. To be sure, they brought him to the hospital for a complete checkup but again, they found nothing. What happened to him was a mystery. But it was strange for a young boy to have something which sounded like a heart attack and recovering as if nothing happened…

* * *

The next day.

Masaomi was about to leave again. But before his departure, he called Ren in his office.

“You called me, Sir?”

“Yes. Come in.”

Ren approached. He could see the man was particularly angry.

“Let’s end this.”

“What are you talking about, Sir?”

“No more punishment against my son.”

“I thought we agreed to finish it?”

“That’s my decision.”

“Is it an admission of weakness, Father?” asked Seijuro coming in.

“What are you doing here, Seijuro?”

“I Just came in to say goodbye to you, but it looks like I arrived just in time.” He came closer and fixed his old man. “I thought I told you to not cancel it, didn’t I ?”

“You have nothing to say about my decisions.”

“I won’t break in front of him.” he mentioned Ren behind pointing him with his finger.

“You switched again. We need to fix it before it becomes worse and…”

Again, Seijuro scared his father slamming his hands on his desk. “Are you saying I’m crazy, Father?”

“…”

“I won’t lose against him just because you’re feeling guilty. You brought this yourself so face the consequences now.” Seijuro turned his attention on Ren again. “I’ll see you tonight as 7:00 as usual.”

Ren smirked. “Yes, Akashi-kun.”

“Have a good trip, Father.”

Seijuro left the office without adding another word. Masaomi didn’t know what to say. He was completely lost.

“You shouldn’t oppose him in his state, Sir.”

“He’s not my son…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll bring you back your son. He probably switched personality again temporary. But after his breakup, he would be back to his normal state.”

“Don’t hit him anymore.”

“You already asked me this, Sir.”

“I mean…don’t do anything physical anymore. Bring him back. Don’t try to break him anymore. I want my son back.”

“You wanted to make him strong, so where is…”

Ren got cut. “Have you seen him? He’s a monster!”

“He’s just a bit rude…”

“He’s out of control. If he can’t respect me, it’s not worth for it!”

“My apologies for my rudeness, Sir, but forcing him to break up with his boyfriend brought this predictable consequence…”

“What should I have done? Letting him sinking into the depravation? I won’t let this happen. Make sure he breaks up with this idiot.”

“I will, Sir.”

Masaomi lost his cool again at the second Ren mentioned Murasakibara. He hated this kid and it was enough to make him forget the steerable state of Seijuro. He would rather die than let him going out with him. Ren succeeded again to make him change his mind. The old man took his bag and left. His driver was already waiting for him.

* * *

December the 28th.

Everybody joined at Tokyo. It was more convenient since Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Kuroko were living near or in the city. Only Murasakibara and Akashi were a bit far away. For this big reunion, everybody came. Kise came with Aomine and Momoi. Kuroko asked Kagami to join them. Midorima was accompanied by Takao and Murasakibara made the road with Himuro. Everybody was waiting on the court and was warming up, waiting for the last one, Akashi, as always.

“So? Did your family visit you for Christmas, guys?” asked Momoi. 

“Yes. My two sisters came to visit our parents so I joined them. But I passed the next day with my beloved Daicchi! He even bought me a present!!”

“Shut up Kise…” complained Aomine blushing.

“We visited my grandmother with my parents.” Replied Kuroko.

“We just stayed at home with my parents and sister.” Added Midorima.

“And I came to join Shin-chan’s family the next day! He took some cooking lesson and he made a delicious cake!” said proudly Takao.

“No need to mention this, idiot!”

“What? That’s a compliment, Shin-chan! Your cake tasted amazing.”

The green haired boy looked embarrassed. Kuroko noticed it and teased him.

“Are you sure the cake was handmade, Takao-kun?”

“Huh? What do you mean, Kuroko-kun?”

“Seeing Midorima-kun so embarrassed, I’m practically sure he bought it…besides, you said he was terrible at cooking…”

“Kuroko…you bastard.” Cursed Midorima.

“Shin-chan?! Did you buy this cake for real?”

“…” The tall teen just put his glasses on. He was screwed.

“Oh…so lovely from you, Shin-chan! You wanted to please me so bad…”

“Shut up Takao!”

“My brothers joined us with my sister and her family.” Added Murasakibara.

“How many brothers do you have, Mukkun?”

“Three. My sister came with her husband and her daughter, so there were a lot of people at home…”

“Such a big family…” said Kagami. “By the way, have you seen Akashi after Christmas?”

“No. We haven’t seen each other since the last game. But we exchanged our Christmas present before so we opened it for the right day.”

“I see.” Kagami smiled. “Well, Tatsuya and I stayed together since our families couldn’t come back for Christmas. My parents are arriving tomorrow.”

“What about you, Himuro-kun? Will your parents visit you?”

“They arrived about two days ago the next day after Christmas.”

“That’s great! I hope Akashi-kun had a nice time with his family too…” said Momoi.

The others looked uncomfortable. Everybody knew Akashi just had his father and he barely saw him. So he probably passed Christmas alone, as always…

“What about you, Momoicchi?” demanded Kise to lighten the mood.

“I just stayed at home with my parents.”

Akashi was walking in the streets. He knew he was late. He wasn’t in hurry. Walking closer, he finally saw from his position the court where his friends were waiting for him. He stopped and stared at them sadly.

_“It’s probably the last time we all are reunited…”_

**_“You can’t change anything, don’t look back.”_ **

**_“It’s not over, Seijuro.”_ **

**_“Stop giving him hope.”_ **

_“Yes…hope is cruel.”_

**_“They will understand.”_ **

_“I don’t want to see them understanding me.”_

**_“But you don’t want to give up on them either.”_ **

_“I can’t remember the last time I did what I truly want…I always wanted one single thing…and I’m about to break it.”_

**_“It’s not your will.”_ **

_“Does it change anything? Even if it’s my father’s will, I’m the one who would do it…who cares to know where the decision come from?”_

**_“He cares.”_ **

_“I know…”_

**_“Leave it to us. You won’t suffer this way.”_ **

_“I can’t suffer anymore. I’m already broken…”_

Seijuro sighed a last time before joining the group.

“Good evening, guys. Sorry for the late.”

“Sei-chan!!”

“Aka-chin!!!” Murasakibara literally rushed to him and jumped in his arms. “So happy to see you!” He completely ignored the whole group and kissed his boyfriend.

“Oi! Murasakibara! You’re in public!” complained Aomine blushing.

“Then, don’t look, Mine-chin…”

Seijuro remained calm and smiled. “Hi Atsushi. Nice to see you too.”

Kuroko’s expression changed, as Midorima’s one. The two boys understood immediately something was wrong with Akashi. His smile was different…

“Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun. It’s good to see you too.”

“Hi Akashi-kun.” Replied politely Tatsuya.

“It looks like everybody came with his pair…” Akashi gave glance to Momoi and Kuroko.

The girl blushed. “Yes! Isn’t it nice for all of us to meet?”

“Yes it is.”

Atsushi was too happy to notice Seijuro’s state. He was holding his hand and never left his side. Akashi didn’t seem to mind and kept smiling to him.

“So? Are you ready for our inhibition game, Tetsuya?”

“Yes. But after have seen your play, I know it’s going to be harder this time.”

“Well, I don’t understand why do we have to play an inhibition game just before the resumption of the Winter cup. I mean, what if we have to play against each other for the finale?” wondered Kagami.

“There’re still four teams in the competition now Tōō and Yōsen are eliminated…” said Momoi. “The finale last year was epic so the organizers probably wanted to spice the competition doing the game again.”

“There’s no interest in an inhibition game.” Told Kagami.

“You’re wrong, Kagami-kun. There’s always an interest playing. It gives you the opportunity to observe your opponent closer.” Replied Akashi. “Well, why don’t we start since we are all here now?”

“Ok! Let’s do this!”

“Five-on-five then!”

“What? Can I play too?” asked Momoi, surprised.

“Of course you’re in!” replied Kise wicking.

“Can I play with Aka-chin?”

“Sure. Let’s do it, Atsushi.”

“Yes!”

They formed the teams. Aomine, Momoi, Akashi, Murasakibara and Himuro in the first team, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Midorima and Takao in the second one. Just for the fun, the friends played together. Akashi seemed to relax but of course, he leaded his team to the victory.

“Damn! Is that impossible to beat you, Akashicchi?” complained Kise.

“Ah…I’m a bit rusty since my last game.” Replied the red haired boy.

“I wish you could have played this way against us…” said Aomine.

At this moment, the atmosphere changed. Aomine broke the friendly ambience but nobody blamed him for this. The first goal of this reunion was to make Akashi talk…so it had to be said.

Seijuro wasn’t blind. He perfectly understood it. He knew what he had to do now. “Atsushi.”

“Yes?”

“Can I have a word with you in private, please?”

“Sure…”

“Will you excuse us a moment please?” apologized Akashi walking away with his boyfriend.

“Ok…we’re waiting.” Replied Momoi.

The group stared at them leaving, a bit uncomfortable.

“I don’t like this…” said Kuroko. “Akashi-kun is switching again…”

“He looks pretty normal for me.” Told Kagami.

“You’re so dense…” sighed Midorima. “He’s everything but himself right now. Just because he’s smiling doesn’t mean he’s alright.”

The two boys moved away from the group, enough far away to not be seen or heard. Akashi had his back on his boyfriend.

“What did you want to tell me, Aka-chin?”

“I wondered something…”

“Yes?”

“What happened the day when you were supposed to call me?”

“Huh?”

“You said you had something important to do with your parents but you didn’t tell me.”

“Ah…it’s nothing, really.”

“Atsushi.” Akashi faced him. “You never lied to me. You’re too honest for this, so I want an answer. What happened to you?”

The other boy looked away. He didn’t want to worry him for nothing, but on the other side, he couldn’t lie to his beloved Aka-chin.

“I didn’t want to worry you for nothing…”

“Tell me.”

“I…I just had a little meltdown.”

“Again?”

“Yes…I don’t really know what happened. I just collapsed without reason and I woke up…”

Akashi’s eyes were full of pain.

“It’s ok, Aka-chin; I made a complete checkup and I’m perfectly fine now. They found nothing wrong with me, so I didn’t want to tell you. You would have come to Akita with the first plane if I had told you…”

“Are you ok, now?”

“Yes! See by yourself! I’m fine, so please, don’t worry.”

Atsushi kissed his forehead keeping his strong and warm hands on Seijuro’s neck.

_“So it really happened…it wasn’t an illusion.”_

**_“We told you he feels it when you’re hurt.”_ **

_“He…would have died if I hadn’t waked up?”_

**_“Definitely.”_ **

**_“You must stay away from him.”_ **

_“The only thing I can do right is hurting him…I’m such a monster.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I think Father was right after: I deserve this punishment.”_

**_“Stop it. Don’t say that.”_ **

_“I hurt him while he loves me so much…I never deserved his love…”_

**_“Yes you deserve it. You deserve to be loved more than anyone.”_ **

_“Ok…time has come. I leave it to you.”_

**_“Seijuro…”_ **

_“I can’t face him. Just…do it for me. Please.”_

**_“Ok. Leave it to me.”_ **

Seijuro pushed away Murasakibara gently, breaking their embrace. He walked away and turned his back on him.

“Atsushi. Let’s break up.”

…

“W-What…did you say, Aka-chin??” blinked Atsushi a bit lost.

“You heard me. Let’s end this relationship. It’s not working.”

“What are you saying??” shouted Atsushi, panicked. “What’s the matter with you?? Did I do something wrong? Is it because I embarrassed you earlier or because I disrespected your father? Are you mad at me?” Atsushi was asking questions, one after another. He needed to understand the meaning of this.

“There’s nothing to do with you. It’s just not working.”

“Why are you saying that? It’s working!!” 

“Our feelings aren’t mutual. I thought I could feel the same way as you but it’s impossible…”

Atsushi came closer and forced Seijuro to turn around to face him. “Look at me!”

His face was emotionless. He didn’t avoid eye-contact with him. He remained calm.

“We love each other! I know your feelings for me! Why are you saying that?!”

“Atsushi. I never loved you.”

“W-what???”

“I knew your feelings for me since a long time ago. I wanted to give a try. I thought maybe if I would go out with you, I could feel the same way. I could fall in love with you…but it’s not working.”

“I don’t believe you. No…you’re lying…”

“You were my first friend. I like you, as a friend. I have affection for you, it’s true…and I guess this affection is much stronger with you than with the others because you were the first I met. I probably confused my feelings for you as Nijimura-san did with me…I really tried to fall in love with you, but I’m just lying to you and to myself. I should have rejected you when you confessed.”

“Is…it your decision?”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Is it because of your father you want to break up with me?”

“There’s nothing to do with my father. It’s my decision.”

“No…you’re lying. I don’t believe you.” Atsushi was shaking Akashi’s shoulders. “How can I believe in you after all what we shared? You…you always held me gently. You kissed me, cherished me…you said those tender words to me…don’t try to make me believe it was fake. I don’t believe you. I know you love me…”

“Atsushi. Did I ever say those words to you?”

“…”

“You confessed to me countless times. I lost count how many times you said you loved me…but tell me: did you ever hear it from me even once?”

“I…”

“I never said it because I never felt it. Look…even my body rejected you when we were masturbating.”

“Aka-chin…”

“It was cruel from me to give you hope. I really tried to return your feelings, Atsushi. But it’s impossible. I think it’s time to end this. You’ve done nothing wrong. It’s my fault and my fault only.”

Atsushi held tightly Seijuro in his arms. “Then…it doesn’t matter! It doesn’t matter if Aka-chin doesn’t love me! I will have love for the both of us! Just…don’t leave me…please…”

Seijuro stayed impassible. He could feel Atsushi’s tears on his skin. When he felt his grip loosened up a bit, he released himself and took his hand…before deposing the ring Atsushi gave to him for his birthday.

“I was happy with you. I’m sorry to break your heart this way but I hope one day, you will find someone who would be able to love you sincerely. Thank you for what you gave to me. If it helps you, you can hate me as much as you want. I won’t ask you to forgive me.”

Akashi walked away. Murasakibara kept his head down. He grabbed Seijuro’s arm before he left.

“I will never hate you...”

“You should.”

“I love you…I will always love you, Aka-chin…”

Seijuro released himself and walked away. “Goodbye…Murasakibara-kun.”

“Oh…Sei-chan is coming back.” said Satsuki looking at him approaching. “But…where is Mukkun?”

Seijuro joined his friends. He looked as calm as he was when he arrived. He didn’t look sad or angry. He headed straight to his bag, ignoring his friends’ look.

“Where is Murasakibaracchi?”

“…” Seijuro opened his bag and took his bottle of water.

“Sei-chan…did you argue with Mukkun?” demanded Satsuki worried.

Seijuro finished drinking and wiped his mouth before answering. “We broke up.”

Everybody blinked.

“Oh no…Atsushi!” Tatsuya went immediately after his friend, worried.

The rest of the group stayed stunned. Akashi didn’t seem to be affected. Kagami felt bad for Murasakibara…so he exploded.

“You…bastard!”

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko tried to calm him down but it was useless.

The tall boy got closer to Akashi and challenged him. “Why…why are you doing this to him? Don’t you see how much he loves you?”

“I don’t think it does concern you, Kagami-kun.” Replied calmly Akashi.

“Yes it does! As everybody here! You have no idea how much Murasakibara is worried for you every fucking passing day! He’s only thinking about you and you again…as all of your friends! Everybody tries since days to help you!”

“I don’t need help. I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re not fine at all! You damn psycho! Have you seen yourself?! Can’t see you how much people care about you? Can’t you see how much Murasakibara loves you? Stop switching all the time and do something to cure yourself or…”

Seijuro lost his cool and threw the basket ball he collected on the floor to Kagami so violently that the tall teen fell on the ground, caught by the surprise.

“Kagami-kun!” called Kuroko worried.

“You damn fool…how dare you lecture me this way? You have no idea who’s you’re talking to…” said Akashi approaching. His eyes switched of color. They were almost yellow…

The red haired boy began to laugh. “Ah Ah! So hilarious…you think you could talk to me this way just because you defeated me once, Kagami-kun? Let me ask you something my dear: do you really think you won last year because of your natural talent?”

“Wh..what?” Kagami was still on the floor, disoriented.

“No, errant boy…you won thanks to Kuroko. That’s all. You’re good, that’s true. But without him, you’re nothing. Why do you think you won against each of us during the Winter cup?” He laughed again.

“You’re so blind…don’t you get it? You’re not the light. You’re Kuroko’s shadow. Since the beginning, you were his shadow. You were just too stupid to get it, but the spirit and the strength of your team was and remains Kuroko. A shadow has no meaning to exist without a light…You’re so clumsy and useless alone. Even during our game against Jabberwock, you were worthless without him. We only used you at the end of the match when Kuroko passed you the ball…so you better look at yourself first before talking about the others. You’re so clumsy that you’re wasting your talent and you’re even doing it in your relationship.”

“Don’t you dare talking about Tatsuya or…”

“Or what? You were incapable to protect your lover and your friend when Haizaki attacked them. You humiliated him playing soft against him…and you wonder why you two broke up? You were the only one who ruined your relationship with him. Be grateful he gave you another chance…but if Himuro-kun is as smart as I think he is, he would realize soon enough you’re just a looser and he would dump you.”

“Akashicchi! Stop it! It’s mean…”

“Here you are…the imperfect copy.” Replied Akashi turning around to fix his attention on Kise. “You’re so pathetic Kise…You’re incapable to have your proper style so you’re forced to copy our abilities but without the talent, of course. That’s something which always lacked you : Talent.”

Kise felt the tears coming to his eyes.

“Here we go again. You’re crying…this is the only thing you’re good at…whining…”

Aomine interfered and faced Akashi, furious. “Take this back.”

“Oh…the prince unappealing came to rescue his beloved one. How caring Aomine…”

“You motherfucker…Akashi! Take this back!”

“You’re so arrogant. That’s not surprising Kise ended in your bed. You’re so full of yourself that it’s probably delightful for a narcissistic person like you to have sex with himself. Tell me, Daiki: does Kise use the perfect copy in bed too?”

“SON OF BITCH!!” Aomine was about to punch him when Kise restrained him with Momoi.

“Daicchi! Stop!”

Akashi continued to challenge him. “So…where’s the invincible player who claimed “The only one who can beat me, is me.”? Look around you: everybody here defeated you!! AH AH!”

Aomine was enraged. Kise had difficulties to calm him. He just wanted to punch Akashi’s face hard. Midorima interfered to help Momoi and Kise.

“Aomine, stop it. It’s not Akashi who’s speaking.”

“Ah? Why are you saying that, Midorima-kun? What is Sagittarius ranking today?” asked Akashi with his sarcastic tone.

“The worst one it could be. You just have to look at yourself to guess it.”

“You…you are so pitiful, Midorima. Always counting on fate to succeed in your life just to fill your lack of confidence.”

Midorima didn’t seem affected compared to Kise, Aomine or Kagami. He remained calm.

“The accuracy is nothing without strength…and you’re weak. For how long are you going to deny it? You’re weak. You always claimed you needed nobody but you’re still this lost child without your precious one…”

“You better shut up if you don’t want I punch you, Akashi-kun.” Said Takao coming closer protecting his lover.

“What is it, Takao-kun? Don’t you want to laugh today?”

“There’s nothing funny to laugh about. All you’re doing since you arrived is insulting and hurting your friends.”

“I have the courage of my opinions compared to you.”

“Shut up.”

“Look at yourself. You’re just a coward. You wanted to defeat Midorima so bad back then…and now, you’re fucking him just because you realized you would never beat him. Sounds like you: fucking with the enemy rather than fighting him when you know it’s a losing battle…”

“MOTHERFUCKER!!” Takao jumped on him but this time, Midorima contained him.

“Stop it Takao!”

“LET ME GO SHIN-CHAN!”

“It’s not Akashi, damn it! Leave him alone!”

Takao stopped struggling and obeyed. He recalled Midorima really treasured his friendship with Akashi and he was probably right…it wasn’t the Akashi Seijuro they knew.

“Well…I’m done with you. I’ve lost enough of my time with a bunch of losers like you.” Akashi took his bag and began to leave. “I’ll see you on the court.”

“Akashi-kun.” Called Kuroko.

Seijuro faced him with a vicious smile. “Don’t worry, Kuroko…I didn’t forget you. But your time will come soon.”

Then, he waved at them and left. It was the last time the whole group was reunited…the last time he would be their friend…the last time he would laugh and enjoy hanging around with them. Seijuro had broken everything…at the beginning, he was just supposed to break up with Atsushi…but ruined for ruined, he had decided to break everything. No one would regret him now. No one would worry for him anymore…no one.


	26. Kuroko

Everybody split to go back to home. Kuroko had brought back to her house Satsuki. Midorima and Takao left together, like Kise and Aomine. Himuro had decided to go back to Akita with Murasakibara. He had planned to stay another day with Kagami but after what happened with Akashi, he knew Atsushi wasn’t in the best state of mind to be left alone.

Back to Kanagawa.

Kise was watching the tv with a sad expression. Aomine stayed with him. They didn’t exchange a single word during the road. He sat by his side and dragged Kise’s head to his chest. The other boy hugged him back and buried his blond hair in Aomine’s strong torso.

“Didn’t I forbid you to cry again?”

“Akashicchi is right…all I do right is whining…”

“Shut up. Do not ever mention this name to me again.”

“…”

“I’m done with this fucking idiot. He can go die, I don’t care!”

“Daicchi…”

“You better forget him too.”

But Kise was too soft to do such a thing. He didn’t want to argue with his boyfriend again about this subject so he didn’t reply.

“Do you think…it’s too late for him?”

“I told you I don’t care.”

“Yes you care, Daicchi…”

“I did care…but after what he said to you, I can’t forgive him anymore.”

“Midorimacchi is right. It wasn’t Akashicchi who was speaking and…”

“It doesn’t matter. We are only judged by our actions and Akashi went too far this time. He knew exactly what he was doing saying that to us.”

“I’m sure he didn’t want to hurt us.”

“You’re wrong, Ryota. It’s exactly what he wanted. He wanted to hurt us to be sure we would leave him alone.”

“So you know he cares about us! If he did it, it was probably to keep us away from him for a good reason!”

“I know…but it doesn’t matter.”

“Daicchi…please…”

“I’m done with him. He wanted to hurt us, he did it. Good job. Now, whatever his reason could be, it’s not my problem anymore.”

Aomine got up but Kise grabbed his arm. “You…hurt us too back then.”

“…”

“You were the one who left first. I could blame you to have broken our team first…but we never renounced to you. Not Momoicchi, not Kurokocchi…or me. We never gave up on you even if you became despicable.”

Aomine remained quiet.

“But despite of that, I knew the boy I fell in love with was still there inside…so I never gave up on you. I thought maybe if I could defeat you, you would understand; you would be back…because I missed your smile and your joy. I wanted to find the kind Daicchi I knew…the one who invited me to celebrate my selection, the one who taught me how to dribble and dunk…”

Silence.

“You argued with Momoicchi more than once. You said hurtful things to her too…but she forgave you. So if we did it with you, why can’t you do it for Akashicchi? He’s sick, Daicchi…”

“I know my limits. I reached it with him.”

Aomine left to end this sterile discussion. He knew Kise’s heart was too kind to be mad at anyone. But the truth was that Aomine was scared. He was scared of Akashi’s aura. Of course he was still his friend, but after had played and lost against him, something broke in Aomine’s confidence. He could win against anyone…but not against Akashi.

* * *

On the road back to Akita, Atsushi looked gloomy. He hadn’t spoken during the whole trip. His eyes were red after have cried so much. He couldn’t believe it was over…it was just impossible. He became so close with Akashi. How could it have ended this way? He was certain something happened to make him change his mind…and he was determined to know what.

“Atsushi…I think you should let it go now.” Said Tatsuya.

“I can’t Muro-chin…I love him.”

“But he clearly told you it wasn’t mutual…”

“He’s lying. I know Aka-chin loves me.”

They were walking to Atsushi’s home. It was already late in the night.

“But if you keep chasing after him, it’s gonna hurt you even more.”

“It already hurts…it hurts so much I want to scream…”

“I’m sorry, Atsushi…”

“I can’t give up on him, Muro-chin.”

“You’re not gonna pinning after him for the rest of your life, right?”

“No…because I would find a way to make him come back to me.”

“So, you think he switched again too?”

“Yes. But I’ll be there. I’ll make him come back.”

They arrived in front of Atsushi’s house.

“Thanks for today, Muro-chin…”

“You’re welcome. Try to rest a bit.”

“Yes…”

“And don’t hesitate to call me if you want to talk, ok?”

“Ok…thank you.”

Atsushi came back to home. It was very late, so everybody was sleeping. It was a good thing because his mother would have questioned him again and again. He wasn’t in the best mood to answer to her questions…and he would ruin the ambience for the family meeting. His brothers and sister’s family were still in town to visit them.

He went back to his bedroom and went under his blanket. He took his cell phone and checked his messages. Nothing from Akashi, of course. He took a look on the pictures he made during their different dates. He remembered the one at Nara…the cute picture with Akashi, Atsushi and the baby deer brought tears to his eyes. He couldn’t help to cry again and didn’t resist to touch Akashi’s face on the picture.

“Aka-chin…”

He remembered suddenly something was moving in his pocket. He took it and held it tight in his hand…the ring he had given him for his birthday. Akashi had given it back to him.

“You said I was your dream of happiness…so why did you dump me, Aka-chin?”

Atsushi was trying to find an explanation. He understood Akashi switched personality again, but he never imagined it could break their relationship.

He took his cell phone and sent a message to his ex-boyfriend. He knew Akashi wouldn’t answer to him, but he wanted to tell him that no matter what happened, he would be still there for him.

_“Aka-chin…please. Let’s talk. Give me another chance. I don’t know if I did something wrong…and whatever I could have done, I beg you to forgive me. So please, let’s talk…”_

It was late. But even when Atsushi sent him a message, Akashi replied. So when he saw he didn’t receive any answer, he just sent him another one…something he had told him more than once and that he would tell him more and more and more.

_“I love you, Aka-chin. I’ll never give up on you…so please come back to me. I’ll be waiting as long as it takes…but please come back.”_

* * *

Days passed and Seijuro received the same messages as always. But he never answered. He read it all but didn’t contact Atsushi. It was over and twisting the knife in the wound would be cruel. He knew Atsushi was stubborn and he wouldn’t give up so easily. It was just a question of time until he understood there was no hope.

The punishment sessions became almost boring, since Ren wasn’t torturing him physically anymore. He was just talking and talking again. Nothing seemed to affect Seijuro anymore. His words were rebounding on the shield Seijuro built around him. Nothing could hurt him anymore…even the delicate subject of his mother.

Ren was out of imagination. Whatever he was doing, the teen didn’t react. He technically reached his goal since the interest in this experience was to make him stronger…but it was failure for Ren. He despised Seijuro. He just wanted to break him. He did break him, exposing his relationship with Atsushi to his father. He had expected to see the teen down, crying, begging…but nothing happened as he planned. Seijuro remained calm, emotionless.

* * *

December the 30th

The day of the inhibition game arrived. This match was out of the competition but the two teams had accepted the challenge. It was a good way to entertain the players and to improve their play.

Waiting for the rest of the team, Reo who had arrived in advance was waiting with Kotaro, when his cell phone rang. He frowned when he saw the caller.

“Murasakibara-kun?” wondered Reo. “Sorry, I must take this call.” He apologized to Kotaro and walked away. “Hello?”

_“Mibu-chin? Sorry to bother you but I needed to talk to you.”_

“Murasakibara-kun. Long time no see. Is there a problem with Sei-chan?”

_“Aka-chin didn’t tell you?”_

“What?”

_“We broke up…”_

“Oh…really?”

_“Yes…Aka-chin broke up with me about two days ago.”_

“I’m sorry, Murasakibara-kun. I didn’t know…what happened? Did you argue with him?”

_“No…Aka-chin just told me he couldn’t return my feelings and he dumped me. We didn’t argue or anything…”_

“So suddenly…I thought he loved you, what happened then?”

_“I don’t know. But he wasn’t in his normal state. He was so calm with me…and after that he fought with all of our friends.”_

“What?”

_“He insulted and mocked everybody: Kaga-chin, Mido-chin, Taka-chin, Ki-chin, Mine-chin…he was really nasty with all of them except Kuro-chin. He said his time would come soon and he left saying they were losers…”_

“No…Sei-chan would have never done that…”

_“I know. We all saw he wasn’t himself…so he probably switched personality again.”_

“Oh no…not again.”

_“I’ve tried to call him. I sent messages but he didn’t answer me even once…I don’t know what to do anymore, Mibu-chin…”_

“I’m deeply sorry, Murasakibara-kun. I would like to help you but…if Sei-chan really switched as you said, I doubt he would listen to me. I can try but…”

_“I don’t ask you to talk to him about me. That’s something I must deal with him directly. But…I just ask you to watch over him carefully…and if you can get some news for me about what he said about us, it would be nice of you…”_

“Sure…I’ll do my best.”

_“Thank you…tell me: is Aka-chin with you right now?”_

“No. We’re waiting for him and the rest of the team with Kotaro.”

_“I see. Well, tell me how he is when he would arrive…”_

“Ok. I’m really sorry for you two…I won’t say a word to Sei-chan. I’ll be waiting for him to tell me.”

_“Thank you very much. Good luck for your game.”_

“Thanks. See you later, Murasakibara-kun.”

Reo hung up his phone and sighted sadly. He was sorry for Murasakibara…his voice was trembling while he was speaking to him, so he guessed he had cried a lot.

“Sei-chan…what happened to you again?”

The rest of the players and Akashi finally arrived and everybody went on board to reach the station to take the train. They would play in Tokyo like last year.

During the road, Reo had tried to talk with Akashi but the other man just avoided the discussion, taking a nap. He had sent a message to Murasakibara Seijuro wasn’t as friendly as usual and he confirmed what he thought, he switched personality. 

The match was about to start soon. The two teams came on the court to warm up. Kuroko was fixing Akashi from his position. He was about to join him when Kagami stopped him.

“Let him go, Kuroko.”

“I can’t.”

“Don’t you remember the way he treated us last time? You’re the one he didn’t attack so stay away from him.”

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko smiled. “I need to understand. I’m ready to face him. I’m not scared because…whatever he could say, I know it’s not Akashi-kun who would speak. So it’s ok.”

Kuroko walked away to reach Akashi’s side. The red hair was on his back.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Kuroko.”

…

“So you’re using my last name now…”

“So?”

“So it happened again.”

“Don’t pretend to be so surprised. You knew this day would come…since everything is your fault.”

Kuroko frowned. “What do you mean by “my fault”?”

“Didn’t you say you noticed I changed after my defeat against you?”

“Yes…you were back to normal.”

“You know there’s more. You always knew…because we are the same.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You are like me, Kuroko. But with a different level. You dedicated yourself to your team and to the people around you since you started to play basketball. You practice seriously putting all of your passion and spirit in your play…you even developed some of my abilities like the emperor eye. I admire your mental strength and your devotion.”

“Forgive my rudeness but it’s hard for me to see similarities between us when I look at you. You’re not playing with your team anymore since the beginning of the Winter cup…and I can see everything but passion in your play. You’re just obsessed by the perfection…”

“I don’t deny it. That’s what I like about you, you’re always straight.” Akashi smirked. “I used to be like you…and it made me weak. Winning is everything. What is the point to play when you can’t win?”

“So, are you ready to destroy everything you built for the victory?”

“Yes.”

“Even our friendship? Even your relationship with Murasakibara-kun?”

Seijuro’s expression got darker. “You should know better than anyone since you provoked this.” He came closer. “Why do you think he gave me his place? It’s because it became unbearable and it’s entirely your fault.”

“Who are you?” Kuroko moved back. “What did you do to Akashi-kun?”

Seijuro’s eyes became yellow again. Usually, when he was under the emperor’s domination, one of his eyes kept his natural red color. But this time, it was different.

“Have you ever thought about the consequences of the defeat for him?”

“W-What?”

“Of course not. Someone like you would never understand it. You’re used to lose. Seijuro lost because he played soft against you…and you have no idea what he got through since days because of you.”

“Release him.”

“It was his choice to give me his place. I didn’t force him; actually, without me, he would be gone since a long time ago now…”

“G-Gone?”

“You’re so pitiful…he cherishes you so much while you’re the cause of his misery. You never deserved his friendship. He should have let you quit instead of helping you finding your style.”

“Give us back Akashi-kun.”

“What for? Haven’t you done enough already?”

“I don’t understand what you mean!”

“Of course you don’t…you’re so selfish. Since you started playing basketball, you only thought about yourself.”

“You know nothing about me.”

“I know everything about you. You’re not the kind and gentle boy you look like…you can be dangerous and violent when you become angry. You’re just like me without the strength though. You’re perfectly aware about your own limits so you’re hiding behind people. You said you needed a light to play and to stay in the shadow but we both know this is not what you’re looking for. You want the victory as much as I do. But since you can’t get it by yourself, you’re using the strongest ones around you. Aomine, then Kagami…and if in addition of that, they can be stupid, it’s perfect because you can manipulate them the way you want…”

“What you say doesn’t make any sense. I never manipulated anyone.”

“No need to pretend with me, Kuroko. You’re like an open book. Just assume what you are…”

“There’s no use to talk with you. I don’t have any other choice to defeat you if I want to bring Akashi-kun back.”

“It won’t work this time.”

“We’ll see. Good luck to you.”

The blue hair began to leave when Seijuro called him. “Kuroko.”

“…”

“You defeated the emperor back then. But if you’re as smart as I think you are, you noticed I’m much stronger than him.”

“Whatever you are, we’ll defeat you.”

“You can’t fix what you broke, Kuroko.”

Seirin’s players prepared themselves. They needed to defend their title. It was a question of honor. But Kuroko had another motive here.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t hold back. Crush him.”

“W-What…”

“It’s not Akashi-kun. Don’t go easy on him.” said Kuroko with a furious expression on his face. “Crush him.”

“We will win. Together.” He held his fist and the two friends bumped it together before coming to the court.

“Let’s have a good match!”

“Ready? Tip off!”

Eikichi got the ball before Kagami and passed to Reo. Rakuzan scored quickly in the first ten seconds. Akashi was waiting on defense. He never stopped fixing Kuroko.

During the first quarter, Seirin didn’t manage to find the right rhythm and missed several opportunities. Akashi didn’t play much and didn’t even score once. His teammates were doing a good job. As long as Seirin didn’t score, everything was alright…

_“Kuroko and Kagami are troubled. They can’t find an opening in Rakuzan’s offence. And Akashi hasn’t even moved yet…”_ thought Riko worried.

She asked for a timeout to make a player’s substitution.

“Koganei out. Izuki, take his place.”

“Yes Coach.”

The two players exchanged their places and Izuki joined the others on the court. His eagle spear and eagle eye could be more than useful now.

The game restarted. Izuki didn’t last to use his technique on Kotaro. He managed to steal the ball and reached the other side of the court.

“GO IZUKI!!” called the other players on the bench.

The boy passed Eikichi and was about to pass the ball to Kagami when he lost it without understanding. He hadn’t seen Akashi coming.

“No!” but it was already too late. Akashi vanished with the ball.

“No way in hell, Akashi!!” Kagami went after him and lost his balance in front of so much speed and agility.

Then, Akashi faced Kuroko who was glaring at him. The little boy got incredibly fast and confronted his former captain. Akashi was sneering.

“Much better than last time, Kuroko…but it won’t be enough.”

Akashi scored from his position without any effort a three-points shot.

“End of the first quarter. Rakuzan is leading the game, 27-0.”

“It’s not working, guys. We have to play differently! There’s no way we would end like the other teams. We can’t lose today!” said Riko to cheer them up.

“Let’s crush them, guys! Give all what you’ve got!” encouraged Hyuga.

“GO SEIRIN!!”

Second quarter. Kagami was fixing furiously Akashi. He remembered his words. He could feel the anger raising. This sensation was exactly what he needed. He wouldn’t hold back now.

“Bring it on.” Challenged Akashi.

At the second the game started again, Kagami rushed to Rakuzan’s side. Eikichi and Reo got passed without difficulties. He arrived in front of Akashi again and prepared himself. He entered in the Zone and forced the way…before getting cut with a single move in the middle of his action by the red hair. Seijuro didn’t even move from his position and threw the ball to Kotaro. Kagami got up and glared at him.

“Entering in the Zone doesn’t make everything, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami went back on defense, but Kotaro already took the advantage and used his redoubtable dribble before scoring at his turn.

During most of the second quarter, Kagami, despite the fact being the Zone, didn’t manage to pierce Akashi’s defense. On the other side, Kuroko wasn’t as invisible as he wished since Akashi was always marking him. He became useless. The time passed and he became enraged…

“You won’t stop me…whoever you are.” He challenged Seijuro with the eyes…before entering in the Zone at his turn.

“Kagami and Kuroko are in the Zone. They must be really frustrated to reach this extreme.” Said Midorima.

“But it was expected to enter in the Zone for them, right?” asked Takao.

“For Kagami, yes. There’s not a single match where he doesn’t enter in the Zone. But it’s not usual for Kuroko. He never went that far before…”

“Kuroko’s zone…he reached it.” noted Aomine.

“Does that mean…Kurokocchi is about to open the second door of the Zone?”

“No. Not this time. Kuroko is exploring his own Zone for the first time…he’s engaged in a battle one-on-one with Akashi now.”

Kuroko grabbed the ball and moved fast, passing his opponents. His coordination with Kagami was just perfect since both of them were in the Zone. But when he arrived in front of Akashi, Kagami stayed away and let him face him alone.

“Come to me, Kuroko.”

Akashi smirked before moving coming closer to Kuroko. This time, the blue hair passed him and prepared himself to score. He shot quickly but just before the ball went down, Akashi’s hand blocked it and threw it back to Eikichi.

“Nice pass!” Eikichi moved fast and dribbled Mitobe and Izuki before scoring again.

For a minute, Kuroko thought he had passed him, but he understood quickly Akashi did that on purpose to make fun of him. He wanted to show him he had the control of the game. It just made Kuroko even more furious.

This battle for the mental superiority remained sterile for Seirin. The more Kuroko tried to pierce Akashi’s Zone, the more he failed. Time passed and Kagami felt left behind and began to leave the Zone when he understood it wasn’t effective. At the end of the second quarter, Rakuzan was still winning, 52-0.

“Guys! What’s the matter with you?” asked Riko.

“He’s too fast…we can’t catch him.” said Hyuga mentioning Akashi.

“Akashi didn’t score as much as the others did. But he’s everywhere…” added Kagami.

Riko faced them. “Do you remember why we won last year, guys?”

“?”

“It’s because we were a close-knit team. We were unstoppable even if nobody thought we were serious opponents at the beginning. Kuroko and Kagami, you two are trying to defeat Akashi by yourselves, but it’s not working. If you want to beat him, you have to…”

“Improve our teamwork.” Finished Kagami. He got up and faced Kuroko. “Kuroko.”

The blue hair was still enraged, he couldn’t calm down. It was the first time he was so furious.

“You entered in the zone but for the wrong reasons…”

Tetsuya lifted his head. “?”

“If you want to bring him back, you have to defeat him first. But for this, you need us…the same way we need you. Being in the Zone gave you power but you’re too troubled to use it correctly, so until you understand how to use 100% of your strength, you have to share it with us…open the second door for us and let us in.”

Kuroko smiled and seemed to relax. “Yes. Thank you, guys…Kagami-kun.”

“Let’s put an end in this. Time to close the Gap.”

During the break for the half part of the game, Akashi went to the toilets. He had ignored Atsushi’s messages and calls again. Going back to the court and walking in the corridor, he met Himuro on his way.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Himuro-kun.” Seijuro passed him without stopping when the other boy called.

“Are you proud of you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I mean. Atsushi.”

“Stay out of this, Himuro-kun. It doesn’t concern you.”

He grabbed Akashi’s arm and forced him to turn around. “How dare you doing that to him? He’s so miserable since you dumped him! Aren’t you ashamed?!”

“Let go of my arm.” Replied coldly Akashi with his emotionless expression.

“He loves you so much. You had no right to hurt him this way!”

“Let go of my arm.”

“You fucking bastard! I will never forgive you for what you did to him!”

This time, Akashi didn’t repeat his words and grabbed Himuro’s throat with his other hand before pinning him against the wall.

“As insolent as your boyfriend, aren’t you, Himuro-kun?”

“A-arg..let..g-go…” struggled the other boy.

“Now is your turn to listen to me: I don’t care about your opinion or your forgiveness. I don’t allow you to order me. So if you ever dare doing this again with me, I’ll make you regret it…and believe me, I know your weakness.”

He released him. Himuro fell on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“You wouldn’t want to see me aiming your beloved one, right?”

“T-Taiga…”

“Stay out of my way or I’ll crush him…before coming back to you.”

Akashi returned on the court. His coach and teammates were talking together. Everybody shut up when he joined them.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, Akashi-kun. I just said to the guys to keep going like this.”

“I see.”

Of course Akashi knew it wasn’t the truth. They were talking about him. He could feel their fear, their look full of interrogation. But he didn’t care.

The third quarter started. During the two first minutes, nothing really important to notice. The two teams were challenging each other without scoring. Seirin could feel Rakuzan’s players began to feel tired…except Akashi. His defense was still flawless.

But at the third minute of the match, Kuroko’s expression changed. He relaxed, feeling all the support of his teammates.

“Kuroko is about to open the second door of the Zone.” Said Aomine.

“Dai-chan…do you think it’s going to work?” asked Satsuki.

“I don’t know…Akashi isn’t moving yet.”

“I have a bad feeling about this…” told Midorima.

“But…”

“This is a trap. Kuroko is falling in it. Akashi is bringing him exactly where he wants…”

_Kuroko focused. He arrived in the Zone and approached the second door. Kagami was following him._

_“You’re so pitiful…” a voice laughed at them from behind._

_“Akashi-kun??”_

_“What are you doing here?!”_

_“What am I doing here? I came to crush your hopes.” Akashi joined them._

_Kuroko stepped aside. “You won’t stop me to open the second door.”_

_“I don’t need to stop you, Kuroko…if there’s nothing to open anymore!”_

_“What?!”_

_At this moment, Akashi broke the door. Seirin’s teammates who were waiting for them behind vanished…leaving Kuroko and Kagami stunned._

The three players went back on the court. Everybody understood something happened. Akashi just broke their team spirit.

To unlock this second door, it was undeniably necessary to possess a collective spirit since the particularity of this famous second Zone rested on the game of coordination and synchronization between the various players of the same team. But now, everything was ruined…There was nothing left anymore. The fear Akashi was inspiring to Kuroko and Kagami got rid of their hunger of victory and destroyed their mental strength. They were completely disoriented, lost in a middle of an unknown place…

Looking around them, Kuroko and Kagami were still seeing the first door of the Zone…but they also felt leaving the place slowly. They were losing the control and went back to their normal state.

“There’s no second door anymore…and I can do much more to you if I wanted.” Said Akashi taking the ball before throwing it to Reo.

Kagami and Kuroko were still frozen, paralyzed by the fear and this traumatic experience.

“Don’t push your luck too far. You haven’t seen all what I’m capable to do. So rest now.”

“What was happening???” asked Koganei.

“Akashi…broke them. It’s over.” Murmured Riko under the shock.

“Coach???”

“He’s a monster. We can’t defeat him. It’s over…”

As Riko predicted it, Seirin was never in condition to close the gap, or even scoring during the rest of the third period. The last quarter had been even worse because despite the several substitution’s players, the new strategy, nothing worked…Riko herself was broken, as Kagami and Kuroko were. Seirin’s spirit was gone…

“Time’s up! Flawless victory for Rakuzan again! 86-0!”

Strangely, nobody was joyful on the court, not even Rakuzan’s players. In the crowd, the atmosphere was tense. It was supposed to be a simple inhibition game…but now, everybody just wanted to leave as fast as possible.

Kuroko fell on his knees. Kagami was too shocked to comfort him.

“How does it feel, Kuroko?”

Tetsuya kept his head down, crying. He didn’t have the strength or the mental to look at Akashi’s eyes.

“Remember this pain, Kuroko, because there’s nothing compared to what you made him endure…”

“I failed to bring you back…Akashi-kun. Forgive me…” cried the little boy.

A gentle hand patted his hair. “T-Tetsuya…”

Kuroko blinked. This voice…

”Akashi-kun???”

“Don’t..bring me back…please…I can’t…”

“Akashi-kun!!” Kuroko got up on his feet and grabbed his arms. “Don’t leave! Fight!”

“Please…Tetsuya. If you’re my friend, don’t try to bring me back…” Seijuro’s eyes were recovering their original red color.

“Why are you running away? Why are you letting him taking your place again?! Come back to us! We can help you…”

“No…it’s too late…”

“No! It’s never too late! We all are here for you!”

“Goodbye Tetsuya. I was happy to meet you all guys…and tell Atsushi..I…”

“Akashi-kun!”

But Seijuro’s eyes switched color again, the same way as his personality. “Don’t touch me, you pathetic loser.”

Kuroko moved back. “Akashi-kun…”

“Payback time. The Winter cup is over for you, so you better pray to not play against us once again or this time I’ll crush you once for all.”

Akashi laughed and left them alone, joining his team.

**_“You didn’t need to do that.”_ **

_“It was necessary.”_

**_“You broke them. You were just supposed to defeat them.”_ **

_“They don’t understand the situation. They’re trying to help you but they don’t realize doing that they’re condemning you. I must keep them away from you.”_

**_“I know but I don’t want you to hurt them…”_ **

_“You can’t cry somebody you hate.”_

**_“…”_ **

_“I’m not the monster you think I am. What I’m doing is necessary. I’m just doing it for your sake.”_

**_“I miss them.”_ **

_“I know. But the sins I've commited can't be erased. In that case, it would be best to shoulder the burden of my sins, and continue onward as their enemy.”_

**_“I miss him…”_ **

_“Remember your deal with your father. If you keep this relationship with Atsushi, he would aim his family. You almost ruined what I’ve done saying that to Kuroko…I hope it’s not too late.”_

**_“I miss him…”_ **

_“Just rest and leave it to me.”_

**_“Atsushi…”_ **

_“I know it’s painful, Seijuro. I’m sorry but I’m doing my best to save you and to protect your beloved one.”_

**_“Kuroko…don’t hate him this way. That’s not his fault…”_ **

_“I know. But I need to tie my hatred to something or they would never leave you alone.”_

_“Have some rest Seijuro.”_

_“It’s not good to interfere. The more you’re doing it, the more you’re putting yourself in danger.”_

“Kuroko…” said Kagami walking closer.

“Kagami-kun…” cried the blue haired boy. “He talked to me…”

“What?”

“Akashi-kun…he talked to me before switching again. He’s still there…”

“What did he say to you?”

“He sounded…desperate. He asked me to stop trying to bring him back…it was like a…farewell.”

“Kuroko…”

“He said goodbye to me, to us…he asked me to say something to Murasakibara-kun but he switched again before finishing his sentence…”

“What did he start to say?”

“Nothing…but I guess he wanted to ask me to tell Murasakibara-kun he loved him…”

Kagami just comforted Kuroko the best way he could. This encounter had been very traumatic for his friend. “You better not say it to Murasakibara…it would just hurt him more.”

“Yes…”

“Let’s join the others. We still have a chance to win the Winter Cup…and if we have to face him again, we’ll find a way to defeat him this time.”

* * *

No celebration for their victory for Rakuzan’s players. Everybody just went back to home without a word after the coach’s speech. Reo had tried his best to get close to Akashi…but he was scared. The other boy felt it and didn’t try to reassure or talk to him. It was better this way. He knew Reo was in contact with Atsushi, so he guessed his ex-boyfriend probably asked him to talk to him about their relationship. Akashi went back to home and after a good shower, he rested. His cell phone rang again. Messages…from Atsushi.

_“Congratulations for your game, Aka-chin. You were amazing as always.”_

No reaction reading it. He received another one straight away.

_“You must be tired…so have some rest and take care of you.”_

Akashi was about to turn his phone off to not be disturbed again, when he received a last message.

_“I love you, Aka-chin…”_

He sighed and turned it off once for all. “My…just give up already!” He threw his cell phone on the floor and went to bed.

Deep inside, Seijuro was sleeping…but even in his dreams, Atsushi was always there.

* * *

It was another story for Kuroko. Whatever Riko or his teammates could have said to cheer him up, nothing seemed to have a sort of impact on him. Something was broken in him and Kagami…it was more than their play which was affected, it was also and above all their spirit, especially Kuroko’s one.

Going back to home, he headed straight to his bedroom. Nigou, his little dog and Seirin’s mascot followed him. Kuroko lied on his bed, on his back, facing the ceiling. He could barely see it because of the tears in his eyes. Nigou was trying to comfort him, in vain.

Talking to the real Akashi brought so many memories to Kuroko…like their first encounter.

_Flashback._

_Aomine and Kuroko were talking in the stadium when they were interrupted by Akashi. He was accompanied by Murasakibara and Midorima._

_“Aomine.”_

_“Akashi…”_

_“I thought I hadn’t seen you lately. So you were here?”_

_“Yeah, since the other gym’s pretty crowed, so the two of us always practice here.”_

_“The two of you?” Akashi finally noticed Kuroko._

_“Huh? Was there a guy like this on our team?” demanded Murasakibara._

_“I’m slightly interested in him.” said suddenly Akashi fixing Kuroko._

_Midorima blinked._

_“I’m sorry, but can you come with me for minute?”_

_Kuroko and Akashi left. As requested, Kuroko tried shooting and missed the basket in each attempt._

_“This is a first. Someone as devoted to basketball as you, yet the results don’t come with the effort.”_

_Kuroko flinched, really hurt by those words. “Sorry…I’m not in the mental state to accept that statement.”_

_“I apologize. That’s not what I meant.” Akashi smiled to reassure him. “I find it laudable.”_

_Kuroko looked surprised._

_“Your motor skills aren’t terrible. Your career and amount of practice are enough to call you a veteran. Yet still, I feel nothing at all looking at you. This is a quite peculiar thing. Practice hard in sport and anyone’s seasoned veteran’s aura will show through. It’s something that’s bound to show. Yet you lack much presence at all. This is not a fault but an advantage for you. If you can capitalize on it, it’s sure to become an enormous weapon for the team._

_“Capitalize on the lack of presence? Can I do something like that?”_

_“I’m sorry but this is as much as I can say. When you find the answer, come see me.”_

_It took time to Kuroko to understand the meaning of Akashi’s words…but he found his answer and came back to see him. After that, and thanks to Akashi’s insistence with the Coach and Nijimura, Kuroko integrated the first string of Teiko’s players and became the sixth phantom player of the Generation of Miracles._

_With the time, Kuroko found his place in the group, making friends and improving his play. Akashi really helped him a lot to develop his skills, and thanks to Aomine, becoming his shadow, he became a formidable asset for the team. For the first time in his life, Kuroko wasn’t ignored. He wasn’t invisible…at least for his teammates and precious friends. He felt integrated despite his difference. And when the things began to change, Akashi had told him something one day…something which made sense much more later._

_“Your difference is your asset, as all of us. Don’t see it as a defect but as a gift.”_

_“It’s a bit exaggerated, Akashi-kun, to talk about my lack of presence as a gift, don’t you think?”_

_Seijuro laughed. “Forgive me, I’m going to sound like Shintaro saying that but we all are like animals in our team…”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“If you look at the animal world, God gave a defect but also an asset to each animal: the elephant is slow, but he’s strong. The snake only crawls but he’s redoubtable fast and venomous…do you get what I mean?”_

_“I understand for the animals but I don’t understand the analogy with us…”_

_“Midorima is accurate, serious and puts all of his spirit in his play. He gives everything he has got and dedicates himself entirely to what he has to do. But his quest of perfection monopolizes all of his attention and he can’t diversify his play. Kise is very observant and is capable to copy our play reaching the perfection and it doesn’t affect his teamwork. But he’s limited in time and it affects a lot his body and his stamina. Atsushi is very skilled and agile. Thanks to his height, he can block almost everybody on defense even if he’s smatter in offence. But on the other side, he’s slow and doesn’t know how to control his strength…”_

_Akashi made a pause. The next person would be someone precious for Kuroko and he wanted to go slowly._

_“Daiki is limitless which makes his play unpredictable. But on the same time, he’s lost when he’s alone. If he doesn’t have someone to guide him or to stand, he isolates himself and brings out what is bad from him. It’s not just a question of friendship if Momoi never leaves his side…”_

_“But…what about me?”_

_“As long as he had strong opponents to stand, your presence by his side was reassuring…but when he understood he didn’t need your help anymore, he left you behind.”_

_Kuroko looked sad, almost crying. Akashi patted his hair._

_“You shouldn’t feel that way, Tetsuya.”_

_“How could I not? Aomine-kun wasn’t just my teammate or my light…he was also my friend.”_

_“Daiki cares about you more than you can imagine, Tetsuya.”_

_“I’m a big boy, Akashi-kun. I don’t need to be reassured…”_

_“You can’t see it right now but one day, you will understand his reasons.”_

_“Does that mean…you know why he left me behind? I thought it was because I was useless to him…”_

_“I’m sorry but that’s something Daiki should explain to you directly. The only thing I can tell you right now is that…people who are doing bad things to you aren’t always trying to hurt you.”_

_Kuroko seemed lost but didn’t ask more about him._

_“Last but not least, you, Tetsuya. We already talked about your lack of presence, in this case, compared to us, this defect is also your main strength. Or…i should say there’s something else in you which gives you this power…”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Your team spirit.”_

_“…”_

_“Everybody in every sport is focused on his own performances…but not you. It doesn’t matter for you if you’re good or bad at something as long as you’re useful for your team. You’re looking for the victory as everyone but you always give it the benefit to the others to remain what you are…a shadow. This is the way for you to play your basketball…Some people would think about a lack of self-confidence, but I don’t see it this way.”_

_“How do you see it then?”_

_“I see it like an honest and disinterested devotion of yourself to the others.”_

_“I’m not that kind, Akashi-kun.”_

_At this time, Akashi started to switch slowly. The incident with Murasakibara hadn’t waked up the emperor yet. So, the real Seijuro was still there. It was one of his last moments with Kuroko before losing control._

_“I would rather say caring…Tetsuya. I can see it because you’re like me…”_

_“Like you?”_

_Akashi walked away. “Let’s join the others for practice.”_

_“But…what about you, Akashi?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“What are your defect and asset, then?”_

_The boy smiled. “I’ll let you think about this by yourself. Let’s go.”_

_Kuroko and Akashi never talked about this ever again…_

“Am I really like you, Akashi-kun?” wondered Kuroko thinking about the past. He looked at his hand and tried to collect his memories, when Nigou requested a caress from him, searching for his hand.

“Ah…yes. I forgot about this…”

It happened once. Once was enough for Kuroko to never do it again…because this day, Akashi was there to stop him.


	27. Payback time

January the 3rd

A few days after the New Year. School was about to restart soon. Masaomi came back from his trip. The relationship with his son didn’t improve. Seijuro was obedient and never left the Mansion. Usually, when he had to stay here for a long time, especially during holidays, he liked to ride Yukimaru or to play Shogi or Go. But he didn’t. After the last incident with Yukimaru and Ren, it was impossible for him to face his horse. He couldn’t ride him anymore and even avoided the stables to not see him. Playing wasn’t interesting anymore…he was already too good at this so he couldn’t improve anymore. So he passed most of his time alone in his bedroom. When he had no assignments from his father, he just lay on his bed. During the night, when his true-self woke up, he felt the urge to grab the last thing he kept from Atsushi…the last thing he hadn’t returned to him…his scarf. He always enrolled it around his neck to breathe his ex-lover’s scent… 

**_“Forget him already.”_ **

_“I can’t…”_

**_“Of course you can’t! Each time I let you come back, you run after his scarf to do this!”_ **

_“It makes me feel good to feel his scent.”_

**_“No. It just hurts you a bit more.”_ **

**_“He’s right, Seijuro…”_ **

**_“You’re running after something you can’t catch. Give it up already.”_ **

_“As long as I just hurt myself, it’s ok…”_

**_“You’re hurting him as well like this.”_ **

_“He’s far away from me. I’m sure he already hates me…”_

**_“How could he hate you when he never stops harassing you with his messages?”_ **

**_“He just expresses his love to you…so no, he doesn’t hate you.”_ **

_“I would do anything to be with him right now…if only I could…”_

**_“Take this off!”_ **

_“Give me a break…just let me dream about him once more…”_

**_“I’ll throw this scarf at the second we will switch again.”_ **

_“Do not ever think about doing this or I will never forgive you.”_

But Seijuro wasn’t listening. He was filling his lungs with Atsushi’s scent. Of course, it provoked him another physical reaction.

“Atsushi…”

Holding the scarf, he started to touch himself. He was hard. He stopped counting how many times he did this after have broken up with him. He regretted to not have gone all the way the last time with him. It happened in this bed…Atsushi was there, by his side, touching him gently.

_“Why did you stop us? It was the first and the unique time he touched me and you ruined it talking to me…”_

**_“I did it on purpose.”_ **

_“You’re so cruel…”_

**_“It’s not for this reason, Seijuro. I wanted to preserve you.”_ **

_“From what? From him?”_

**_“From yourself. You can’t regret what you haven’t tasted…you haven’t tasted pleasure with him, or at least not entirely. So it’s better this way.”_ **

_“I regret it even more now I know I will never taste it…”_

**_“You should never say never, Seijuro…”_ **

**_“Happy moments only exist to be regretted.”_ **

_“But I wanted to live this one…at least just once.”_

* * *

Masaomi was working in his office. Ren joined him.

“Sir.”

“Come in.”

Ren approached and sat in front of him.

“How is he?”

“I followed your instructions. Nothing physical. It seems that nothing can hurt him anymore…he became unbreakable.”

The old man smirked with pride. “You’re talking about my son. Of course he’s strong.”

“He won his last game for the inhibition match with Seirin. He completely erased his failure from last year with a flawless victory again.”

“Good.”

“However…”

“?”

“I think he’s still in contact with this boy.” Ren showed some documents. The transcriptions of Seijuro’s conversation of his cell phone.

“I thought he broke up with him?”

“He did it. But he still contacts him every day sending messages. Akashi-kun never seems to reply though…”

“I see…I’ll talk with him about this. I want to be sure he stays away from him.”

“Yes Sir.”

During the dinner, Seijuro remained quiet as always. He had taken his place back for a short moment and hadn’t switched again. He still didn’t trust his other selves and wanted to keep control of the situation.

“Seijuro.”

“Yes Father?”

“Are you still in contact with him?”

“Him?”

“You know who I mean.”

Seijuro looked down. The simple thought about his ex-lover was enough to break his heart a little bit more.

“No.”

“So why does he continue to send you messages?”

“I never reply.”

“I know.”

“Where’s the problem then?”

“I don’t want to see you crack and come back to him. Tell him to stop.”

The boy smiled sadly. “It’s not what you asked me to do, Father.”

“?”

“You asked me to break up with him. I obeyed you. But I can’t control his feelings or his reactions.”

“What about your feelings?”

“…”

“Do you still love him?”

“You forbade me to have a relationship with him. But you didn’t say I couldn’t love him.”

“Don’t play with the words, Seijuro!”

“I’m not playing, Father.”

“It’s over so accept it and turn the page. We have to think about your future. I’ll introduce to some acquaintances’ daughters of mine.”

“My heart belongs to Atsushi. I’ll marry the woman you want. I’ll give you as much as grandchildren as you wish…but I’ll never give my heart to someone else than Atsushi.”

His father squeezed his fists of rage. His son continued to oppose him and it was unacceptable from Akashi’s heir.

After the dinner, Masaomi convoked Ren again before Seijuro’s daily punishment.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me before I begin, Sir?”

“He still thinks about him.”

“It was predictable, Sir. You didn’t expect your son would have forgotten his boyfriend in two weeks, didn’t you?”

“I did…and I must confess I underestimated his feelings for him. I thought it was just a little crush or something. But he really loves him…the same way this idiot does.”

“What do you suggest, then?”

“If I let Seijuro pinning for him for the rest of his life, one day, he would crack and would come back in his arms. I don’t want this happen.”

“What should we do?”

“I want…you disgust him off men.”

…

“Are you suggesting that I…”

“Let’s be clear: I don’t want to see you raping my son. No penetration, no touch or sexual contact.”

“I don’t think your son would listen to me if I try to disgust him with words…”

“Have you something in mind?”

“Maybe.”

“Tell me.”

“I must think about it a bit more…but I can promise you something: your son’s virginity and virtue would be preserved. I won’t touch his body. I won’t rape him or touch him in an indecent or sexual way. But I will disgust him off men once for all.”

“You better watch out because if I heard you hurt him unnecessary, I’ll make you regret it.”

“You said no penetration, sexual or physical contact. I won’t do this.”

Masaomi’s cell phone rang. He checked the identity of the caller and picked immediadtly his phone.

“Hello?”

He was listening carefully the other person talking to him at the other side of the line. “Is it serious? No…alright. I’m coming. I’ll take the first plane. Yes…I’m leaving right now. Thank you.”

He got up and didn’t waste any more time.

“Are you leaving already Sir?”

“Yes. I’m in hurry. Don’t forget what I said.”

“Of course, Sir.”

In less than twenty minutes, Masaomi left his home. Shinedo the driver was already there with the car to bring him to the airport. He even didn’t take the time to say goodbye to his son. Ren wondered what happened so suddenly to make him leave this way and he understood it wasn’t related to business…but he didn’t care. Actually, he preferred when he wasn’t around. It was better for him to torture Seijuro the way he wanted. He knew the teen would never tell his father…

Ren checked his watch. “It’s almost time…Akashi-kun.”

The cruel man left the office to knock at Seijuro’s door. He didn’t come in and just talk through the door.

“Akashi-kun. I’ll be waiting for you in the usual place.”

He left without waiting for the answer. But in the bedroom, Seijuro was preparing himself mentally. Since days, he left his place to his other self to endure this punishment. He wasn’t strong enough physically and mentally to hold on. But this time, he would find the strength to fight.

**_“Leave it to me.”_ **

_“No…I’ll do it today.”_

**_“Fool. Let’s switch. You’re not strong enough.”_ **

_“It’s ok…”_

**_“He’s right, Seijuro. You’re too fragile right now.”_ **

_“I endured it before. I can do it again.”_

**_“Is it because of what I said last time?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“You’re scared I would throw this bloody scarf. Is it why you don’t want to switch?”_ **

_“People who are doing bad things to you aren’t always trying to hurt you.”_

**_“If you know it…”_ **

_“But I can’t let you take the last thing I have left from Atsushi to protect me.”_

**_“This is insane…”_ **

**_“That’s not just for this reason, right?”_ **

_“…”_

**_“You’re still afraid about us. You want to be sure you could switch again whenever you want.”_ **

_“After all what happened, it’s hard for me to give my trust…even to myself.”_

**_“You’re still mad at us for what we said to your friends…”_ **

_“It wasn’t necessary. I just needed to break up with Atsushi…but you cut me from my friends.”_

**_“We had a good reason for this.”_ **

_“Which one?”_

**_“You will understand it in time, don’t worry. But for now, please, switch with us.”_ **

_“Sorry…”_

**_“Seijuro, wait!”_ **

Akashi refused to switch and joined Ren downstairs. When he came in, Ren asked him to follow him in another place…the cave.

“Why are we here?”

“Lie down on the table please.”

“Are you going to tie my hands and feet again?”

“Yes.”

“I thought you wouldn’t do something physical to me again?”

“I won’t hit you if that’s what you fear, Akashi-kun.”

“I’m not scared. I just see that you don’t hold your promises.”

“I never promised anything, Akashi-kun. Besides…” Ren tied firmly his hands above his head. “…I just obey to your father’s instructions.” He finished with his feet.

“Instructions?”

The man opened his bag to search something. He picked up a pairs of scissors. He deposed it on the table next to Akashi’s legs, before grabbing a large piece of tissue. The boy understood he would use it to gage his mouth. 

“Your father was pretty uspet to see you’re still in contact with Murasakibara-kun.”

“We’re not in contact. I didn’t reply to his messages.”

“I know. But he can’t help to be nervous about this. So he asked me something…surprising.”

Ren unbuckled Akashi’s belt and put his pants and boxer down, exposing his crotch.

“What are you d…mmghff!!” Seijuro couldn’t finish his sentence that his mouth got gagged with the tissue.

“Today…it’s going to be extremely painful, Akashi-kun. You would never be the same anymore after what I’m about to do you.”

Seijuro struggled. He began to imagine all the obscene things Ren was capable to do.

“Do you want to know what your father asked me to do today? He asked me to disgust you off men.”

Now, Seijuro was in panic. Ren would cross the limits…he would rape him. it couldn’t mean anything else than that.

_“No! I don’t want to be touch by another man than Atsushi!”_

Ren caressed his cheek with his rough hand. Seijuro was sweating of fear.

“Don’t worry, I won’t rape you. Your father made it clear enough I mustn’t touch you physically...and I had no intention to do such a thing. There’re thousand times to reach my goal without touching your body…I’m not a rapist.”

Seijuro’s chest was rising up and down fast, he was terrorized.

“If I want to turn you off men for the rest of your life, you must first of all be disgusted by your own body…”

Ren grabbed a pairs of clamps and grabbed Seijuro’s prepuce with it.

“That’s something usual in different cultures, you know? You won’t be the first or the last…”

He took the scissors and started doing his work. During long minutes of pain and muffled screams, Seijuro felt pain. Even with the tissue in his mouth, his shouts were resonated in the whole place…it wasn’t for nothing Ren had chosen the cave…Seijuro was screaming so loudly despite being silenced it was unbearable. He struggled with all of his strength, hurting his feet and hands. Ren had to sit on him to prevent sudden moves which could have provoked permanent damages. He was mutilating slowly his body…and each shout of pain sounded like a sweet music for him…

“It’s done, Akashi-kun: you’re circumcised.”

Ren was wiping the blood on his hands before removing his plastic gloves. He also cleaned Akashi’s flesh. His body was covered of blood and sweat. Seijuro was still trembling and crying. He had bitten the tissue so hard that it was completely drenched of saliva. 

“You can relax now, it’s over…”

This traumatic session finished to break the last piece of his mind. He looked like a corpse agonizing.

“Ah…I guess I need to give you a sedative again to cool you down.”

The man searched for a syringe in his bag and injected it in Seijuro’s arm. He waited until the boy felt asleep to bring him back to his bedroom.

* * *

Kuroko was thinking about his game again and again. He knew he shouldn’t worry about that since it was out of the Winter cup. But the defeat really affected his spirit and Kagami’s one as well. Akashi had destroyed what he considered was his strength…he knew where to hit when he wanted to hurt someone and as expected, he didn’t miss his goal. But despite his deception, he couldn’t be mad at Akashi. He wasn’t angry…because he had made a promise to him one day. A promise he always held and it was just today he really understood why Akashi had asked him this.

_Teiko academy._

_School was over. Momoi and Kuroko were walking together. The team already started splitting and nobody, except Midorima, came to practice._

_“The game is in two days. Are you ready, Tetsu-kun?”_

_“I guess I am…” replied Kuroko without enthusiasm._

_“Tetsu-kun…”_

_“Momoi-san…I’m feeling so lost. Each of us is moving away…First, Aomine-kun, then Murasakibara-kun and now Akashi-kun…”_

_“I know…”_

_“How can we still call us a team when nobody is happy to play together? They all compete to prove to the others they’re better. They don’t respect our opponents. The real competition is between the members of our team now…”_

_Momoi looked sad. She couldn’t help to cry thinking about how things changed fast. She wanted to go back in the past but it was just impossible._

_They were walking and approached the corner of the street. Akashi passed at the same moment with his driver and saw the two friends. He wanted to propose them to bring them back to home but they already turned at the corner of the street._

_At the end of the street, there was a little park. Usually, punks and homeless people were hanging around there, so it was a disreputable place which people avoided. Since it was on their way, Momoi and Kuroko hurried to cross it when Kuroko stopped._

_“Tetsu-kun?”_

_A group of teens were laughing loudly. They seemed to encircle someone or something. Kuroko observed them._

_“Go first Momoi-san.”_

_“But…”_

_He approached and saw from his position the five boys were teasing a black kitten, holding him by the tail._

_“Hey! Is that true a cat always falls on his feet, whatever the height?”_

_“I don’t know…I never tried.”_

_“Let’s do this! I wanna see it! We can go on the rooftop of my building.”_

_“Nah…I wanted to throw him in the water to see if he knows how to swim. This one is dirty so it would be useful then!”_

_“Stop it!”_

_They turned around and took time to notice Kuroko’s presence, even after his call._

_“Huh?”_

_“Since how long are you there?”_

_“Let him go.”_

_The leader laughed. “What? Is that your kitten or something?”_

_“Aren’t you ashamed to torture a defenseless creature? He’s just a kitten. Let it go.”_

_One of the boys came closer dangerously. “Who do you think you are, Shorty? Huh?”_

_But Kuroko’s look was threatening and he moved back when he saw his eyes._

_“I’ll say once again for the last time: let him go.”_

_Nobody was laughing anymore. Despite being tiny, Kuroko could be very threatening when he was angry…and even the big ones were impressed by his aura. The leader who was holding the kitten by the tail smirked._

_“You want it? Then, take it!” He threw the kitten violently on the floor._

_Kuroko rushed to the little creature who seemed to be hurt to rescue him when the other boy came closer and literally pulverized the baby animal with a big stone. The only thing Kuroko saw at this moment was a big puddle of blood…a big stone was hiding the kitten’s bloody corpse…_

_Momoi who had just arrived saw everything and shouted in terror. The boys noticed her._

_“Oh…hello Beauty…”_

_“T-Tetsu-kun…” the poor girl was crying. What she saw really traumatized her. But she was also very concerned for Kuroko when she saw he wasn’t moving. The blue haired boy was like frozen…incapable to move._

_The leader of the group looked at her licking his lips. “Is that your girlfriend? Man! You have good tastes at least!” He fixed his attention on her. “Wanna play with me, darling?”_

_But at this moment, Kuroko let explode his anger and jumped on the man punching his face._

_“GET HIM!!”_

_The other boys rushed to attack him but Kuroko was so enraged that he was unstoppable. He got rid of them pretty fast, punching them one after another with a massive amount of strength. When the boys were all on the ground, whining, Kuroko went back to the leader who was holding his bleeding nose. He pinned him against the floor and began to hit him again and again. After two or three blows, the boy was already knocked out, but it didn’t stop Kuroko who was in trance. His anger was uncontrollable._

_“TETSU-KUN! STOP!!” Momoi tried to call him but he didn’t listen. “TETSU!!”_

_Kuroko raised his fist in the air again to punch the boy when he felt a resistance. Someone was holding firmly his fist. The grip couldn’t be Momoi’s one…_

_“Stop it Tetsuya.”_

_Akashi was standing there, calmly. His driver was just behind him and reassured Momoi._

_“Let go…” murmured Kuroko. His whole body was shaking of rage. “LET GO!” He tried to attack Akashi with his other hand but Seijuro blocked it._

_“Stop it. You won’t bring it back this way.”_

_Kuroko was struggling. He tried to hit Akashi again and again. Strangely, Akashi’s driver didn’t interfere. He was concerned for the young master but he seemed to have received instructions from Seijuro, so he stayed away._

_“LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Kuroko released himself from Akashi and was about to go back to the boy on the floor when Seijuro held him from the back and gripped his waist._

_“Tetsuya. Calm down.”_

_His voice appeased the boy but he was still struggling, so Akashi hid his vision with his hand to not let Kuroko see the puddle of blood on the ground._

_“This is not you. Don’t become what you’re not. Tetsuya…”_

_“L-Let..go…”Kuroko was trying to restrain his tears. He felt weaker so he stopped to struggle. Fortunately, Akashi was holding him firmly._

_“If you let your pain overwhelming you, you would become as bad as they are…you’re smatter than that, Tetsuya.”_

_“Ak..ashi-kun…” Kuroko burst in tears. “I tried…I tried to…”_

_“I know…and I’m sure he was happy to see you standing for him.”_

_The blue haired boy turned away and hugged Akashi’s chest tightly to cry. He was inconsolable. Seijuro was comforting him gently. Momoi was fortunate to have Shinedo by her side because she also burst in tears in his arms._

_After long minutes shedding tears, Kuroko was out of strength and almost fell on his knees. Akashi grabbed him just in time and made him look at him. His eyes were red and not orange…his smile was tender and comforting._

_Akashi wiped Kuroko’s tears before kissing his forehead. “The kitten had at least a nice thought before leaving this world seeing you caring about him.”_

_“I couldn’t save him…”_

_“But you tried and you cry for him when he was just a random and lost animal.” He patted his hair motherly. “Tetsuya, you’re a good and soft-hearted person, so promise me to not let your anger or your pain taking control of you ever again.”_

_“I’m no angel…Akashi-kun.”_

_“Yes…but you’re definitely not a monster. I don’t want to see you in this state ever again. It would only cause you more pain and troubles…and believe me, I know what I’m talking about.”_

_“Akashi-kun…”_

_“Promise me.”_

_In front of Akashi’s insistence, Kuroko agreed. “Ok…I give you my word.”_

_“Good. I’ll take care of it…just go back to home with Momoi-san.”_

This memory was painful for Kuroko. With the time, he almost forgot it. Thinking about it, he realized he had held his promise. He never showed this violent side of him ever again. He had learned to control his anger and using his threatening aura was enough…and he thought again about Akashi’s words.

_“You’re like me…”_

Yes, it was true. He was like him. When Akashi was furious, he was unstoppable…just like Kuroko had been at this moment. To be sure he wouldn’t wake up another personality of Kuroko as the pain had woke up ones in Akashi’s mind, Seijuro had stepped on. Kuroko was still the same and unique boy, because Akashi had destroyed the monster born in Tetsuya’s heart this day. It was the last thing Seijuro did for Kuroko before switching.

“Akashi-kun…”

* * *

Seijuro woke up in the middle of the night because of an intense pain. He turned on the lights and recognized his bedroom. When he tried to get up, he fell lamentably on his knees. The pyjama pants were just touching lightly his crotch but the area was so sensible after the circumcision that he could barely move. He took off the pants to be sure nothing would touch it. The memory of Ren’s scissors cutting slowly his flesh down there made him want to throw up. He felt nauseous and was looking for something to appease his stress.

The other man had left him some painkillers in the case of it would be too hard to endure it. He grabbed the little box of medication and took several pills he swallowed with water. The trembling went back and it was now impossible to think about something else. He wasn’t even listening to his other selves’ voices. He wasn’t sinking into desperation anymore…he already reached the point of no return. He closed his eyes and switched again.

The trembling ceased. The boy found his cool again. He got up and faced the mirror. He removed the little bandage on his penis. He didn’t feel any pain…he looked at his own reflect in the mirror. In the future, he would always recall this when he would masturbate or have sex. But there was one thing for sure, he would never show this body to the only person he would ever love and cherish for the rest of his life.

He opened his cupboard and found Atsushi’s scarf. He took it and stared at it a long time.

_“I told you I would get rid of it; you don’t need it anymore.”_

…

No answer. The real Seijuro Akashi seemed to have vanished definitively.

_“Hey! Are you listening?”_

_“Seijuro?”_

_“Are you still there?”_

…

The silence was disturbing, even for his other selves. Akashi who was still holding the scarf changed his mind and put it back at the same place.

* * *

In the following days, the students got back to school. The trainings started again. Rakuzan was preparing the next game of the semi-finals against Kamakura. On the court, Akashi was managing his team perfectly. But something was missing in him…Reo who was the closest person in the team to Akashi noticed it immediately. Of course he knew about his break up with Murasakibara and he was still in contact with the tall teen. But he also could see Akashi’s state wasn’t just related to this. On the other side, Kotaro and Eikichi as their coach Eiji, also felt it. They basically couldn’t say anything since Akashi won all of his games. He didn’t seem to be hurt or too thin either. On the contrary, he looked pretty strong or almost unbreakable. And yet, no one dared to oppose. No one dared to speak, even their own coach. He had tried to speak to Akashi once, but at this time, he was in his normal state. The boy he was facing now wasn’t Akashi Seijuro, or the emperor. He was a complete stanger…someone limitless.

December the 10th

The game opposing Kamakura and Rakuzan was at Nagano. Nobody was missing for this important match since it was the semi-finals. The next game opposing Seirin and Shūtoku was planned for the next day in Tokyo.

The competition was close to the end and until now, Rakuzan literally crushed all the teams with each time a flawless victory. Akashi’s play was an amazing show for the crowd but it was also very uncomfortable. His aura was impressive and people got the chills just looking at him.

People started to arrive in the stadium. Midorima was walking slowly…as if he wasn’t in hurry to arrive in advance. Takao never left his side and understood immediately the reasons of his stress.

“Shin-chan. We don’t need to watch the game. Don’t force yourself and let’s leave.”

“No.”

“But…I can see you’re tense.”

“…”

“I won’t let him approach you ever again. I’ll stay by your side.”

“I know.”

Takao felt useless. He knew his presence was reassuring for Midorima but it wasn’t enough. Nori Shingo was one of Kamakura’s players. He would be there today…

“I have to face him. Enough running away.” Said Shintaro.

“You won’t face him alone. I’ll be there.”

“Hi guys…” said a lazy voice behind them.

“Oh! Murasakibara-kun!” waved at him Takao. “Good to see you!”

“Taka-chin. Mido-chin. Hello.”

“Are you by yourself today? Where’s Himuro-kun?” asked Midorima.

“Muro-chin is staying with Kaga-chin and Kuro-chin. Can I join you? I’m bored…”

“Sure…but why didn’t you join…” Takao received a hit in his stomach by Midorima, cutting him in the middle of his sentence. “Shin-chan! It hurts!”

“Shut up Takao!”

Shintaro put his glasses again as always and began to walk away. “We better go if we want to have a good place to watch the game.”

Atsushi and Takao followed him. They arrived in advance but there were already a lot of people there. They chose their seats and waited patiently. Midorima could feel Murasakibara’s presence by his side wasn’t fortunate or due to Atsushi’s boredom. But he didn’t want to talk about this with Takao by his side; not that he didn’t trust him, but more because there were things Midorima was also hiding from his boyfriend.

“Oi, Takao! Go buy us something to drink. I’m thirsty.”

“Huh?”

“Can you take some snacks and sweets for me please? I’ll repay you.” asked Atsushi.

“But why me?”

“You’re at the end of the line. It’s easier.”

“Not fair!” Takao complained but obeyed and left. He knew Midorima risked nothing if Murasakibara was by his side. Besides, Nori was on the court to warm him up with his team.

When Takao left, Midorima finally talked to Murasakibara.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to watch Aka-chin’s match.”

“No. I mean, why did you come with us?”

“Am I unwelcomed?”

“Damn it! Answer me!” Midorima lost his patience.

“Mido-chin knows why I am here, so why are you asking me?”

“…” Shintaro played with his lucky item to hide his embarrassment. “Thanks for last time…and for your messages.”

“You better thank Aka-chin. He knew you would be in trouble this night so he just asked me to follow him…”

“Yes…”

Murasakibara kept his eyes on the court. Of course, he never stopped staring at Akashi. But he kept talking to Midorima avoiding his eyes to not embarrass him.

“I can see you’re still scared of him…”

Midorima sighed. “Did Akashi ask you to watch over me?”

“Yes he did…before breaking up with me. But I would have done it without his request anyway.”

The green haired boy searched Nori with the eyes and saw him talking with Maruki. “He’s chasing after me.”

“We won’t let him get you. But you have to do something about this. Go to the police.”

“I can’t.”

“We’ll give our testimony. They will believe in you.” Murasakibara saw Midorima’s hands were shaking. “Mido-chin…you can’t stay like this forever.”

“It’s just a question of time…but I know he would catch me one day or another.”

“He won’t if we stop him before.”

Shintaro took something in his pockets and gave it to Murasakibara. There were several pieces of paper with some words written.

_“Little froggy.”_

_“I like your lucky item today; it suits with the color of your hair.”_

_“Good work today for practice. Always so accurate.”_

_“You’re handsome with your uniform…”_

_“I like your new glasses!”_

_“Let me drive you back to home with the cart next time.”_

“I found those in my lockers at school and at the stadium. I didn’t show it to Takao.”

“But you and Shingo aren’t in the same school, so that means…”

“He asked someone to give those to me. Someone or several people are watching me for him.”

“Use it as evidences. He’s harassing you.”

“I can’t prove it comes from him. You said it : we’re not in the same school. Nobody would believe in me.”

“So what? Are you gonna let him harassing you until you become crazy or until he catches you?”

“I don’t know…”

Murasakibara gave him back the words. “Mido-chin.” He fixed his attention on him. “It’s not going to happen again.”

“You and Akashi protected me from him in the past. I thought he would never come back but here we go again…it would never end. I can’t escape from him.”

“Don’t be scared. We all are here to protect you. Aka-chin might have switched again but he would never allow this bastard catching you.”

Midorima didn’t want to deny it. Yes, he was scared. He could be very proud but Murasakibara knew about Shingo. He knew because he was there at Teiko. He even stood up to help him when Akashi wasn’t around…even if he never said it to Midorima. The other boy wasn’t blind and he was grateful enough to see Atsushi never mentioned it and pretended he was just hanging around each time he met him in the corridor. Midorima hated to appear weak. He had never cried in front of anybody…except after his defeat against Rakuzan last year. Even at Teiko, he never cried facing Shingo…but he was scared. He hated to rely on the others. He wasn’t someone who needed protection…but Nori broke all the shields he built around him to make him strong. In front of him, he felt naked, vulnerable…so he had put his pride aside.

“You can’t protect me eternally from him.”

“We agree to this. So you have to do something to stop him.”

“Like what?”

“Trap him.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. But let us help you. We need to find a way to trap him. He’s not that smart. One day, he would make a mistake and this time, we won’t miss him.”

“You’re right…I need to trap him. But I’ll do it alone.”

“Mido-chin.”

“Don’t misunderstand. I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me I won’t forget it…I know what I owe you…and what I owe to Akashi.”

“I don’t ask you anything.” But Murasakibara was lying to himself. Yes he wanted to ask something…the only thing which was important to him.

“I’ll bring him back to you.”

“I didn’t come to ask you this…”

“I know. No need to tell me. But I owe this to Akashi.”

Atsushi crossed his hands and fixed the ground sadly. “I thought Kuro-chin could bring him back as he did last year…but if even Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin didn’t succeed, Mido-chin is the last one who can do it…”

“Have you tried to talk with him since you broke up?”

“I contacted him every day but he never answered even once. I asked Mibu-chin…and I even went to Kyoto during the holidays…”

“Have you seen him?”

“No…I came close to his home and I sent him a message. I told myself if he answered me, I would tell him I was in front of his house hoping he would join me…but he didn’t reply, so I went back to Akita.”

Shintaro felt touched by Atsushi’s sadness. The poor boy was holding his tears with difficulties. He looked so lost and desperate.

“It’s complicated to talk with Muro-chin since Kaga-chin lost against Aka-chin…I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“I knew something was wrong when I saw you by yourself and not with Himuro-kun. Did you two have a fight?”

“No…but it’s hard to face your friend when you know the person you love the most literally crushed and humiliated his boyfriend…Muro-chin said nothing to me because he knows I’m already sad enough, but I can see the hatred he has for Aka-chin just looking into his eyes…”

“I understand.”

“Mido-chin…don’t be mad at Aka-chin for what he said to you last time. I’m sure he didn’t mean what he told you or to Taka-chin…”

“I know. Don’t worry, it doesn’t change anything to me.”

“Thank you…”

“I don’t know if I can win against him…but I’ll bring him back.”

“I believe in you.”

Takao went back with the drinks and the snacks.

“Took you long enough to come back, Baka! Where have you been?” complained Midorima.

“Hey! Stop being a jerk, Shin-chan! You could at least say thank you!”

“You’re so slow, Nanodayo!”

“And you’re too fast, you premature ejaculator!” teased Takao.

“Shut up, idiot!” Midorima slapped his head.

“Ouch!”

Seeing the two boys arguing made Atsushi smile with melancholy. He never argued this way with Akashi but sometimes, he made him lose his cool saying embarrassing things and the red haired blushed so furiously that he pinched Atsushi’s cheek to reprimand him. He missed this complicity with him…he felt so lonely that each time he saw a couple, he couldn’t help to feel a huge pain in his heart. Takao and Midorima saw it and decided to stop. The game was about start.

Eiji gave his last instructions to the team. The players came on the court and the teams faced each other.

“Let’s have a good match!”

Maruki and Shingo were fixing Akashi. They had something in common against him: hatred. Shingo never forgot what Akashi did to him back then, he stepped on again when he finally had Midorima for himself. For Maruki, the hatred came more from Akashi’s side than from him; Of course he wanted to take his revenge after what happened in the lockers. Akashi had punched him and dared threatening him.

Maruki passed near of Akashi before taking his position on the other side of the court.

“I’m gonna crush you. And I’ll take care of you personally after the game.” He said to him.

The other boy laughed. “Fool. Your threats are useless…you’re already dead.”

“Ready? Tip off!”

Maruki won the dual with Eikichi and reached Rakuzan’s side with the ball. He just made one meter running that he lost the ball.

“What??”

Akashi already got it and crossed the whole court in less than ten seconds. He scored right away, pushing Shingo on his way. He looked down on him.

“I thought you’ve learned your lesson back then, Nori…you’re stubborn. I’ll give you a last warning: stay away from Shintaro.”

Akashi took his position back on defense. The rest of his teammates could feel their captain reached another level. It wasn’t just a desire to be flawless, but a desire of revenge. His play was aggressive and this time, he wouldn’t hold back. They knew they had to be worth of his trust today. They had no right to fail.

“I almost feel sorry for Kamakura.” Said Kise. “Akashicchi is going to crush him.”

“Yes. There’s no doubt about this. But I think we’ll see the real face of the new Akashi Seijuro today. He’s not going to hold back as he did with us.”

“Do you really think he held on against Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi?”

“He did…you’ll see today what he’s capable to do. And I’m not sure he would use full of his strength.”

Aomine was right because without even entering in the Zone, Akashi ravaged Kamakura’s spirit with his play. He never let them breathe even for a second and never missed a single opportunity to score. Akashi’s teammates didn’t go easy on them either. Maruki and Shingo were breathless. They heard about the emperor, but they never imagined he was that strong…especially considering he was shorter than them.

End of the first quarter. Rakuzan had a comfortable advance: 48-0.

“He’s good.” Sighed Shingo. “He’s after us…and especially after you.”

Maruki tried to find his breath again and drank some water. “I’ll crush him!”

“He’s crushing us right now.”

“I’ll destroy him like I did with his bitch!”

“So…is it time to launch hostilities?”

“Yes. Don’t miss him.”

“Of course. I’ve got an unfinished business with him.”

On Rakuzan’s bench.

“Good work guys. But don’t waste all of your stamina. We still have three quarters to play.” Said the coach.

“I can take care of Maruki and Shingo.” Told Akashi.

“It’s not necessary, Akashi-kun. Stay in defense.”

“You saw how vicious they are when they’re losing. They could hurt one of us to destabilize the team.”

The group thought about the incident with Murasakibara and Maruki.

“Don’t make it personal, Akashi-kun.” Warned Eiji.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sir.”

“Don’t take me for a fool. We all remembered what happened during the game with Yōsen. You would just lose yourself looking for revenge.”

Akashi smirked. “I took in consideration what you and Eikichi told me last time about mixing my personal life and my duties as Rakuzan’s captain. There’s nothing personal anymore so you don’t have to worry for this. All I want is to win. I’ll mark them.”

“It’s too much for you to mark the both of them. Let…” But Eiji got cut again.

“Forgive me my rudeness, Sir, but it wasn’t a request or a suggestion.” His threatening tone was enough to silence everybody, his coach included.

Beginning of the second quarter.

As he said, Akashi positioned himself on offence, between Maruki and Shingo. During the first minutes, Kotaro, Reo, Eikichi and Shinji (the last player of Rakuzan) scored one after another. Akashi blocked every attempt from his two targets and left the rest to his teammates.

“You think you’re so smart, huh, Akashi? Let’s see if you can hold this!” Shingo managed to steal the ball and threw it to Maruki quickly, but he took the opportunity the referee was fixing the ball and not him to crash Akashi’s left foot with all of his strength. He was tall and heavy so he hurt him pretty bad.

Akashi had felt an intense pain on his toes. He probably broke some of it hitting him violently. But he didn’t flinch. He was smirking, which destabilized Shingo.

“What? You thought this tickling hit would stop me? Let me show you who you are facing to, my dear…” whispered Akashi before running away reaching Maruki in a few seconds.

“So fast! Akashi is already on Maruki! How did he get all the way that fast???” blinked Kagami.

“Rage gives adrenalin…Akashi-kun can’t be stopped right now.” Replied Kuroko sadly.

Himuro agreed in silence. He had seen as Kuroko Shingo hit him pretty hard. But the physical pain didn’t stop him.

“Where do you think you’re going like that, idiot?” Akashi challenged Maruki and stole the ball.

“Fucker!”

“You want it? Then, come and get it!” he said dribbling with the ball.

Maruki replied to his challenge and charged to him. Akashi was clearly humiliating him, making him running after him; he even slowed down to give him the time to reach his side, to leave him behind once again. Kamakura’s player felt so dishonored that he exploded and pushed Akashi violently against the pillar of the backboard just after he scored.

“Fault on the number 4!”

“Sei-chan!” Reo rushed to him.

Akashi got up on his feet and wiped the blood on his forehead. The referee approached.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“Sei-chan! You’re bleeding on the temple.”

“Just a little cut.”

The referee seemed to be hesitant. “It looks serious. You better get out of the court to…”

“I said…I’m fine.” Akashi cut any attempt to discussion; as always, everybody submitted.

From his seat, Atsushi was trying to contain his anger. He just wanted to rush on the court to beat Maruki and Shingo’s pulp.

“Calm down. There’s nothing you can do.” Said Midorima.

“It’s just the beginning and this is the second time they hurt him…”

“I know.” Midorima didn’t talk much. Takao noticed he seemed to think something he had preferred to not say out loud.

“You’re too obvious. If you have to hit him, do it discreetly.” Said Shingo to Maruki.

“Like you just did, huh? It doesn’t seem to have any effect on him.”

“Believe me. I hit hard. He’s just pretending.”

“I won’t miss him again. If he has to fall, he won’t get up…”

During this second period, Akashi played a lot in offence which gave him the opportunity to score more. He had brought almost 30 points to his team by himself in five minutes. The rhythm he imposed to his opponents was rude and fast.

Once again, Seijuro had the ball. He passed his opponents and dodged Shingo easily making fun of him with a ridiculous movement. He jumped and dunked when Maruki jumped behind him again.

“GO DIE SON OF BITCH!”

“Fault on the number 4!”

It didn’t stop Akashi to score, but since the fault was made, Maruki hit Akashi’s back with his knee. They were on their back so it was difficult to see this, even for the crowd. Seijuro bit his lip and fell on the floor.

“Not again!” Kotaro joined him. “Akashi!”

The referee joined them and looked at Maruki. “What happened here?”

“Nothing…we just bumped to each other and he lost his balance.”

Akashi was holding his back painfully. He kept his head down to not show his expression. The medical team arrived.

“Let me see your back.” said a man, when Akashi snapped his hand.

“I don’t need it. I just lost my balance.”

He got up as if nothing happened. Everybody looked a bit disoriented. Eiji requested a timeout. Rakuzan’s players went back to their bench.

“Akashi-kun out. Odona-kun, you take his place.” Announced Eiji.

“Yes Sir!”

But Seijuro stepped on. “Are you kicking me out of the court, Sir?”

“You’re hurt. This is the third time they hit you. You need to rest. We have the advantage and I’m sure your teammates can deal with…”

“I’m waiting for this competition since our defeat. I gave all I have got to be victorious. I dedicated myself entirely to my team…and you’re kicking me out?” asked Seijuro aggressively.

“We know this, Akashi-kun. But you’re hurt and…”

Akashi came closer to speak only to his coach. “This is my game. Keep me out of it and I swear I’ll make us lose on purpose.”

Eiji moved back, impressed.

“You know the influence I have on them. One word or one look from me and I’ll drag them down. If we lose against Kamakura, I’ll become very unpleased…and I could do something bad. So, tell me, do you still want to let me out?”

The old man looked panicked. How could a teenager look so dangerous? Seijuro just threatened him indirectly. He was good enough to stay evasive, but the suggestion was efficient.

“Coach?” demanded Eikichi.

He kept his composure in front of Akashi but changed his mind. “Odona-kun…take Hayama’s place on the court.”

“But Coach…” protested Kotaro.

“I’ll make you come back for the third period.”

Akashi smirked, satisfied. “Let’s go, guys.”

The players went back on the court. But Kotaro couldn’t accept the coach’s decision.

“Sir, I…”

“I know…I’m sorry.”

Back on the court, Akashi swallowed the pain and continued to play. Maruki and Shingo continued to attack him the best way they could: an elbow hit during a stealing attempt of the ball, crushing feet during a dribble…everything was fine as long as it weakened Akashi. Their play looked similar to Kirisaki Daiichi’s one with Hanamiya. But they didn’t succeed breaking Seijuro.

“Enough of you. It’s getting annoying.” Claimed Seijuro.

“Akashi-kun is entering in the Zone.” Said Kuroko.

“He’s gonna destroy them; he looks really pissed now…” added Kagami.

Akashi’s Zone reached another level since last time. It was as if he was alone on the court. Five on him and it wasn’t enough to stop him. He crushed them one after another. The last minutes of the second period was a festival of baskets. Even Kamakura’s players were relieved when the referee put an end for the half-time.

“End of the second quarter. Rakuzan is leading 92-0.”

It was impossible for Kamakura to come back to the score. They knew it. They wouldn’t win. But since everything was finished for them, even if they still had two quarters left, they would crush Akashi. They would ruin his chances to play the finale. Whatever the consequences, they didn’t care anymore…

During the half-time, Seijuro left to go to the toilets. He went to the first cabin and closed the door. He took off his shoes. His white socks were now soaked of blood. The repetition of the hits on his feet broke several toes on each foot. To suppress the pain, Akashi enrolled some toilet paper around his bleeding toes and put his shoes on. His head and his back hurt. He also felt bad when he was breathing, so he understood it was coming from his ribs. He would win this game but what would it cost to him?

**_“See. You wouldn’t have held on even five minutes.”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Seijuro?”_ **

**_“He’s not answering.”_ **

**_“Seijuro. Talk to us.”_ **

**_“Leave him be. It’s better this way.”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“He would wake up later.”_ **

**_“What if he never comes back?”_ **

**_“There’s nothing I can do about this. Right now, I’m already busy.”_ **

**_“Stop with this. They’re hurting his body.”_ **

**_“Oh? Really? I didn’t notice. Stupid! I’m feeling it!”_ **

**_“Then, stop teasing him and let’s end this. Go on the bench.”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“His body is already ravaged by this monster and now those two bastards are after him. He won’t be able to recover if they keep hurting him…”_ **

**_“Twenty minutes left. We can do it.”_ **

**_“I want to destroy them to but not this way. There’re too many consequences for his health…”_ **

**_“Atsushi is in the crowd.”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

**_“He’s looking. About a few days ago, he was at the hospital because of this bastard. And what about Midorima?”_ **

**_“I know…”_ **

**_“Have you seen the fear in his eyes? We can stop them. And it begins now. We crush them on the court and we take care of them after that.”_ **

**_“You’re not that monstrous after all…”_ **

**_“Shut up.”_ **

Returning on the court, Reo couldn’t help to worry for his friend.

“Sei-chan.”

“What?”

“How are your injuries?”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about, Reo. Go back on your position and let’s finish them.”

The players went back on their respective side and prepared to play again.

“Akashi is still in the Zone.” Comment Aomine.

“How could he last that long?” asked Kise.

“He cans because…this is not Akashi. This other-self is much stronger than him…”

“Like the emperor back then.” Sighed Satsuki.

“No…the emperor was strong but we can’t compare their style. This other-self is above him, above everything…” replied Aomine.

The third quarter was similar to the previous one. Akashi never gave them an opportunity; but this time, he was playing in teamwork. Strangely, the other players seemed to synchronize with his movements…as if Akashi had opened the second door of the Zone, like Kuroko did. Riko saw it immediately, as always.

“Akashi is just amazing.” She said.

“Looks like he opened the second door of the Zone.” Added Hyuga.

“Yes…but I would rather say he forced it.”

“?”

“Kuroko opened it with his play. Akashi just forced it just with his strength and aura. It’s as if he literally dragged his teammates to the point he decided…as if he ordered them. Same result but without any effort…”

“That is what is the most scaring. If he managed to go that far without any effort when nobody except Kuroko and Kagami reached it before, it means he can do much more…”

“Yes.”

“Coach?” asked Furihata. “Do you think it exists a third door in the Zone?”

Riko thought. “It’s complicated to explain. Everybody seems to have a different Zone. Every Zone has something common, but during the competition, a lot of things happened: Kise entered in the different Zones of the players he copies, Aomine created himself another door, Takao and Midorima shared theirs, and Kuroko-Kagami lost their second door…But I can’t see clearly what Akashi is doing right now. What I know for sure is that every player who enters in the Zone has to pass the first door. The second one is optional…but it probably exists different things in each Zone…”

“What about Murasakibara?” demanded Hyuga. “He didn’t enter in the Zone during the competition, even when he was in trouble…”

“I don’t think Murasakibara wanted to win the Winter cup.”

“Ah?”

“I don’t understand why. But I think it’s related to Akashi. I noticed they were together more often…so he didn’t give everything he got this year…so he didn’t need to enter in the Zone.”

Riko as the rest of Seirin’s players didn’t know about the relationship between Atsushi and Seijuro. But she was right. Atsushi hadn’t played with all of his heart.

During the third period, Rakuzan increased the speed. They held on. Nobody wanted to disappoint Akashi. But if the red haired boy didn’t seem to be tired, the others were exhausted. After five minutes, Reo fell on his knees. The game stopped.

“Reo!”

“Ah…ah…” breathed the boy. “S-Sorry..Sei-chan…I..can’t..any..more…” Reo began to cry when he felt a gentle hand patting his head.

“Don’t apologize Reo. You did good. Forgive me. I didn’t realize I asked you all that much…”

“Sei-chan…”

Akashi helped him to get on his feet and supported his weigh on his shoulder. He helped him to walk to the bench. Kotaro prepared himself to go back on the court.

“I’m very proud of you, Reo. Thanks for your hard work. Just rest now.”

Reo recovered his breath and sat on the bench. Akashi reunited his teammates before the game restarted.

“Guys. Slow down and leave it to me now.”

“You think we can’t hold on?” asked Eikichi out of breath.

“I know all of you are exhausted. I won’t ask more from you. You did enough. Just slow down on defense and leave the rest to me. Thank you very much for your hard work, guys.”

Once again, nobody opposed. Actually, they were pretty relieved because they couldn’t hold on anymore. They had never played that hard before, even against Seirin last year.

“So Akashi is leaving the Zone…” said Kagami.

“No he doesn’t.” replied Kuroko.

“But if his teammates can’t follow him anymore, there’s no use to…”

“Akashi closed the second door of the Zone, but he can hold on, so he won’t leave it. Now he’s alone on offense.”

Maruki thought Akashi was now vulnerable. He thought he got soft after have seen him caring about his teammates. Now, the chance switched side and he could take his revenge.

He came closer and teased the number four of Rakuzan.

“We probably won’t win but I’ll take care of you like I did with your bitch…”

The insult was enough to provoke Akashi’s fury. His eyes switched color again…becoming yellow like gold.

“You should have kept your big mouth closed…”

As a shadow, he vanished. Maruki ran after him but he neutralized him with an ankle breaker.

“On your knees, scumbag.”

The other man obeyed without even understanding how it was possible…his pride was terribly hurt. Shingo went after him.

“You…lie down on my feet and lick the ground.” With an incredible fast movement, Shingo got completely disoriented and lost his balance to fall on his stomach, to Akashi’s feet, as he commanded. After that, Seijuro just had to score easily.

“I won’t settle for making you lower your head…I’ll cut it. I’ll humiliate you until you wouldn’t be able to touch a ball again. Remember this game, because it will be the last one you will play.”

At this moment, Akashi’s Zone seemed to change. There was something strange nobody seemed to understand. His play became particularly aggressive. Akashi never committed any fault on anybody…but he was everywhere. Offence, defense, there was not a single part of the court which escaped from him.

Even at the beginning of the last period, he kept the same rhythm; usually, nobody stayed in the Zone for so long.

Atsushi could barely watch the game. His whole body was trembling. The boy who was playing wasn’t his beloved Aka-chin…

_“Aka-chin…stop. I’m begging you. Please…stop.”_

Akashi on the court blinked. Something interrupted his game while he was about to dunk. Maruki jumped on his back to steal the ball when Shingo tried to stop him from the front. The man behind him kicked his waist and the other one kept his arm stretched hitting Akashi’s throat. The red hair lost his balance and fell violently on his back. This time, he didn’t get up.

“Fault!”

“Time out!”

The medical team went back on the court for him and noticed immediately Akashi’s shoulder was dislocated.

“Akashi. Are you ok?”

The boy got up alone. The medical team nodded to the coach and Eiji asked a player substitution. But Akashi made a sign with his hand to stop him.

“What’s wrong with you, Son? You can’t play in this state.”

“Akashi, stop being stubborn and leave the court!” complained Eikichi.

“I’m the captain of the team. I don’t receive orders from you, Eikichi.”

“But you can’t play this way!” added Kotaro.

Eiji joined the group on the court. He had enough of Akashi’s insubordination. The game was over now, so there was no risk to lose anymore. It was just a battle of ego.

“Akashi-kun. Stop making a scene and get out of the court. You’re injured.”

“The game is almost over. Three minutes left. I can hold on.”

“With a dislocated shoulder?!”

“What are you talking about?” asked Seijuro smirking. He suddenly grabbed his arm with his other hand before pulling it roughly and quickly with strength to replace his shoulder. He groaned a little but seemed to be in better form after have done it.

“See? It’s fixed. Let’s finish the match.”

Everybody got stunned by his fearless side, even his own opponents. They wondered what could stop him if even physical pain wasn’t enough. Nobody knew the terrible pain on his feet with his broken toes, the bruises everywhere on his body…without talking about the marks left by Ren’s abuses. No one could suspect it.

The game restarted. Akashi finished to humiliate Kamakura with a last spectacular action which left Maruki and Shingo on the floor.

“Time’s up! Spectacular victory of Rakuzan 192-0!!”

Kamakura’s players were out of breath. They felt exhausted but above all disgraced. Akashi scored by himself almost 140 points during the match.

Shingo stayed on his knees; he felt so ashamed that he slammed the floor with his hands cursing and cursing again. On the other side, Maruki was out of control. He lost. The defeat was one thing, the shame was another one. He kept fixing Akashi who was still on his back and walked to him. He lost, so he risked nothing anymore. It couldn’t be worst.

“Maruki.” Called his captain who tried stop him, but he got pushed away. The tall boy reached Akashi’s side.

“Hey!”

Seijuro felt a hand touching his shoulder. He knew what was coming…and yet, he didn’t avoid it. He turned around faking to be surprised when Maruki punched his face violently.

“STOP IT!!”

Several players went between them. The rest of Kamakura’s team stopped Maruki and began to blame him for this ashamed move.

“IDIOT!” shouted his captain. “What did you do?”

The referee arrived and inflicted the sanction to him. He was excluded for three games for this offence and wouldn’t play the semi-finals.

“He looked for it!” said Kagami.

“No…” replied Kuroko.

“Huh?”

“I think what Kuroko-kun means is Akashi looked for it.” answered Himuro.

“Akashi-kun could have dodged it. He didn’t. He knew what was coming and Maruki just fell in his trap.” Added the blue haired boy. “Since the beginning, Akashi controlled the match…”

After this incident, the players hurried up to leave the court. Akashi just had a little cut on the corner of the mouth. In the lockers, the ambiance was tense. They won. They crushed their opponents…but again, there was no joy. No pride. Just an uncomfortable silence. Shirogane felt useless. He was losing the control of the situation. He couldn’t kick out Akashi from the team since he was the captain and since it was thanks to him they reached the finale. But he couldn’t accept this situation any longer. But what could he do? He was completely lost.

Akashi broke the silence and faced everybody.

“Good work for today, guys. I owe you apologies to have pushed you to your extreme limits. It was an important game for me but I promise it won’t happen again for the finale.”

He faced Eiji and bowed.

“Forgive me to have disobeyed you, Sir. But I wanted to be sure no one in the team would be hurt by Shingo or Maruki. I will never doubt your judgment ever again, but I just ask you to trust me. We are close to the victory. We can’t lose again, so I’m asking you to keep faith in me.”

It was an honorable way to get out of this difficult situation. Accepting Akashi’s apologies was easy…but it was actually his only option. In his state, he wouldn’t listen to him or to anyone.

“It’s ok.” Concluded Shirogane, out of solutions. “Let’s leave now, it’s already late.”

* * *

All the players left the stadium. Rakuzan’s players arrived outside, ready to go on the bus.

“Aka-chin.”

The group stopped. Akashi stayed on his back; he recognized Atsushi’s voice. Besides, no one called him this way expect him.

The purple haired boy came closer. The rest of the team went on board with Eiji leaving Akashi alone with Atsushi.

“Congratulations for your game. You were incredible…”

“Thank you.”

“So…hum…” Atsushi was hesitant.

“Make it quick, Murasakibara-kun. I’m tired and I want to rest.” Said Akashi staying on his back.

“You…don’t call me by my first name anymore?”

“Is that all what you wanted to say?”

“No…” Atsushi was hoping he could at least turn around to look at him. “There’re a lot of things I want to say…”

“I don’t want to hear it. Well, if you would excuse-me, I’m leaving.”

“Don’t leave!” Atsushi grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Let go.”

“Aka-chin…I miss you.”

“…”

“It’s unbearable…I miss you so much…”

“Stop embarrassing yourself. You’re pathetic.”

“I love you…I love you so much.”

“Let go of my arm.”

“Come back to me, Aka-chin…I’m begging you.”

“It’s over. Stop insisting. You’re annoying.”

Atsushi released his grip but didn’t let go of his arm.

“Please…whoever you are…give me back Aka-chin.”

“…”

“I can see you’re different from the last one…and for a certain reason I can’t describe, I’m not scared of you as I was before. You’re taking him away from me but I can feel there’s a good reason for this…but I’m asking you on knees, give me back the Aka-chin I love…I’m begging you.”

_“He’s smarter than I thought…”_

“I know you played this way today to avenge me…and to avenge Mido-chin.”

“It’s late, Atsushi…go back home now.” Concluded Akashi before leaving.

“Aka-chin!”

But this time, Seijuro didn’t stop and reached the bus. He delibaratly chose a seat away from the window. He didn’t want to see him. it was too hard…even for his other self.

Atsushi watched Rakuzan’s bus leaving. Akashi had called him by his first name. He was still there inside…

“Atsushi…let’s leave.” Said Himuro who just joined him. he had seen the scene and he couldn’t let his friend like this.


	28. Keep hoping

Akashi went back to home. The next game between Seirin and Shūtoku was planned the next day in Tokyo but he had decided to not go. He had informed his teammates and his coach. His physical condition was worse than ever. But he sucked it up.

He reached his bedroom and went to the bathroom before stripping. He didn’t want to let traces of blood. His feet were particularly injured. The pain should be unbearable for anyone but not for Seijuro…or actually his other-self. He stripped and faced the large mirror in the bathroom. Bruises, cuts, bleeding wounds, mutilation…every part of his body disgusted him. He stared at his circumcised penis. It wasn’t awful. He knew a lot of people in the world did it for religious or hygienic reasons. But the process had been really traumatic.

In a certain way, Ren reached his goal. Seijuro was now disgusted by his own body, so even if he would come back to Atsushi, he would never let him see his body now he was like this, because he would have to explain what happened. 

He went to the shower and washed his body. The hot water was pouring along his slender body. Even the sensation of the water on his flesh was painful. The blood got washed away but it didn’t cure the injuries or the psychological consequences.

**_“It’s almost over, Seijuro.”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Just one last game.”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Just two days left.”_ **

Still no answer. The real Seijuro stopped answering a few days. But he was still there. Sometimes, he showed himself, like he did with Kuroko or Atsushi. It was an irrepressible need, especially when it concerned Atsushi.

It happened during the last game. He had come back to himself just before getting hit by Maruki and Shingo on the same time and to have his shoulder dislocated.

**_“You two are still connected. See. He feels your pain.”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“Seijuro. You waited for the end of this nightmare. It’s almost over.”_ **

**_“If you break now, he would win. Is that what you want?”_ **

**_“It would take time to recover, but we will help you.”_ **

But was it even possible to recover from this? What for anyway? Nothing, no one was waiting for him anymore.

* * *

The next day. January the 11th. Tokyo stadium.

The other semi-final would start soon. Rakuzan was there but without Akashi. Aomine, Kise and Momoi came too, as Himuro but without Murasakibara. Atsushi came back to Akita the next morning. He wasn’t feeling well and was too depressed to watch the game or to support his friends. Actually, deep inside, he already knew the result of the game but didn’t want to depress Tatsuya. He didn’t believe in Seirin, especially after the game they had against Rakuzan last time. He wasn’t the same…

Aomine and Kise were feeling the same. They knew something was broken in Seirin, in Kuroko and Kagami.

“Daicchi…” began to say Kise.

“I know.”

“Do you think Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi could come back after what happened during their last game?”

“They will. But not today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Akashi broke them for sure. He ruined their chance to win the Winter cup this year, but they will make it up. It’s in Tetsu’s spirit to never give up.” Smiled Aomine.

“But…what about Akashicchi? He didn’t come today…”

Aomine lost his smile. He didn’t want to worry Kise, but he wasn’t optimistic.

“I know what you think…” sighed Kise.

…

“You think it’s already over for him, right? That we won’t bring him back…”

“No.”

“?”

“I think there’s still a chance to bring him back.” Aomine searched Kuroko with the eyes on the court. “I talked with Tetsu after his game against Akashi.”

“Ah? What did he say?”

“At the end of the match, Akashi and Tetsu talked, remember?”

“Yes…and?”

“Tetsu talked with him…”

“Ok but what did he say?”

“I mean with HIM.” repeated Aomine.

Kise seemed to understand. “You mean…with the real Akashicchi?”

“Yes. Just a few words before he switched again.”

“So there’s still a chance to…”

“Akashi asked Tetsu to not bring him back.”

“What??”

“You heard me. Akashi let his place to his other self by his own will. He’s not under his domination like he was with the emperor.”

“Did he tell him why?”

“No. As I told you, they just exchanged a few words. So considering this, I know there’s still a chance.”

“But?”

“But…I don’t know in what kind of state we would find him when he would come back and…we’re gonna need something really big, bigger than a defeat, to bring him back this time.”

* * *

In Kyoto.

Akashi had stayed at home. Usually, after have done his duties, he would have come to see Yukimaru to have a ride with him, but he didn’t. Ren didn’t break only his body or his soul, he also stole everything which was precious to him: Yukimaru, his memories of his mother or…Atsushi.

It was a cold day. Shinedo was driving to come back to the Mansion. He had left early in the morning to buy some vegetables for the cooker. Besides, Masaomi had asked him to post import documents in emergency. He was approaching of the house when he noticed a tall man facing the entrance of the property. At the beginning, he thought about a robber or someone dangerous and was about to call the police…when the recognized Murasakibara with his purple hair. The teen was standing here, immobile, fixing the horizon.

Shinedo parked the car on the side of the road and joined him.

“Murasakibara-kun!”

“Oh…Shinedo-san. Hi.” Replied Atsushi. He looked very tired and thinner than the last time Shinedo saw him.

“What are you doing here? Did you come to visit Akashi-sama?”

“No…I was just passing…”

“Oh! So it’s an unexpected visit? Never mind. Come with me. I’m sure Akashi-sama would be very happy to see you.”

But Atsushi didn’t move or react.

“Murasakibara-kun? What’s wrong? Don’t you want to come in?”

“I’d love to…Shinedo-san. But…I can’t.”

“Did you…argue with Akashi-sama?”

Atsushi ‘s eyes were full of tears. Shinedo understood the sudden reaction of the teen.

“You…broke up, right?”

The teen nodded, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

“I didn’t know…I’m sorry, Murasakibara-kun.” He gave him a tissue. “What happened?”

“I don’t know…Aka-chin just told me it was over saying he didn’t love me.”

“It doesn’t sound like Akashi-sama.”

“I know…but he refused to talk to me since then and he never answers to my messages.”

“I think I understand why Akashi-sama seemed particularly different lately…” Shinedo stared at Murasakibara with tenderness. “But you’re still there for him. You came all this way from Akita just to see him?”

“Aka-chin doesn’t want to see me. I didn’t dare coming to the house…”

“Don’t you want to try to call him? Maybe if he knows you’re standing in front of the Mansion, he would accept to talk and…”

“That’s what I thought coming here. But when I arrived, I just couldn’t…it’s as if something told me to not go. And on the other side, I couldn’t help myself to stay here.” Atsushi laughed. “You probably think I’m stupid, right?”

“There’s nothing stupid to care about someone you love, Murasakibara-kun. Your devotion is touching.” Shinedo felt uncomfortable and so useless.

“Shinedo-san…is this man still at the Mansion?”

“The man??”

“I forgot his name…the scary one.”

“Oh…you mean, Ren-san? Yes he is. But he’s leaving tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He asked me to depose him at the airport for 9:00 tomorrow evening.”

“Is he leaving once for all?”

“Yes. Such a relief for everybody, especially for Akashi-sama.”

“Yes. So…he’s still here today?”

“Unfortunately…”

“Ok. It’s good I didn’t force the way to visit Aka-chin after all…”

“Murasakibara-kun…is there anything I can do to help you?”

Atsushi thought a minute before grabbing something in his pocket. He held a little package to him. “Could you give this to Aka-chin please?”

“Sure. Should I tell him it comes from you or…”

“It’s ok. He will understand by himself it comes from me. And if he doesn’t, no need to say you saw me. Thank you. I better leave now.”

“Do you want me to bring you to the city with the car?”

“No thanks. I prefer walking…goodbye Shinedo-san.”

“Have a safe trip back to Akita, Murasakibara-kun.”

When Shinedo went back to home, he immediately looked for Seijuro. He wasn’t in his bedroom so he tried the stable. The teen was actually in the garden to have some fresh air.

“Akashi-sama.”

Seijuro stayed on his back, fixing the big tree in front of him.

“Shinedo-san. What can I do for you?”

“Hum…there’s a package for you.”

“A package?”

Seijuro turned around and observed what the driver was holding. He noticed there was no stamp on this. He didn’t ask and took it. When he opened it, a little piece of paper fell on the floor. He grabbed it but didn’t read it immediately; he wanted to check the nature of the thing before.

“Shinedo-san.”

“Yes?”

“Did you meet Murasakibara-kun on your way?”

The driver looked down. “I did.”

“Where was it?”

“In front of the Mansion…about ten minutes ago.”

Seijuro remained emotionless. He didn’t look surprised. “I see.”

“Murasakibara-kun looked really miserable and…he didn’t dare coming to see you. We just met fortunately.”

Seijuro just fixed the little package: a red Nerunerunerune candy. He checked the piece of paper and read the few words written before crumpling it.

“Akashi-sama…I would never dare sticking my nose in your business…” but he got cut by Akashi.

“Then keep going like this, Shinedo-san.”

The man remained silent. He understood Seijuro didn’t want to listen to his advices or lectures.

“Is that all what you wanted to tell me?”

“Yes Akashi-sama.”

“Farewell.” Seijuro walked away, leaving the man alone.

He went back to his room and deposed the candy with the crumpled paper on his bed. He looked for something in his cupboard and grabbed a box. He brought it with him on his bed and opened it. He deposed the candy and the paper inside. Actually, the box was full of different things. There was an envelope there. Akashi took it with him before closing the box and hid it in the same place. 

* * *

In Tokyo, the game just ended. Midorima and Takao didn’t need to play hard to defeat Seirin. Kuroko’s team fought bravely and the score wasn’t that bad, since Seirin lost 74-70, but it was expected. Nobody believed in them today, not even Riko their coach, Kuroko or Kagami themselves. The finale was now known officially: Shūtoku would play against Rakuzan.

Seirin would play against Kamakura for the second time in the competition. They would fight for the third place.

“Midorima-kun. Takao-kun. Congratulations for your victory.” Said Kuroko.

“Thank you.”

“Thanks for this game, Kuroko-kun.”

Takao and Midorima exchanged a look. The raven understood his boyfriend wanted to talk with Kuroko in privacy so he left them alone.

“I’ll succeed.”

Kuroko perfectly understood what Midorima meant. “I hope you will. We all failed, so you’re the last one…”

“To be honest with you, I don’t know if I can win against him, but I’ll bring him back.”

Kuroko looked hurt. “I was happy to meet all of you again for playing. I was so excited to play the Winter cup…but now, I just want to end it as soon as possible…”

“None of us expected things would turn this way…I feel the same.”

Midorima didn’t only talk about Akashi’s problem but also about his encounter with Shingo Nori…

“Kuroko. I have a request please.”

“What is it, Midorima-kun?” frowned Kuroko.

“You’re going to play against Kamakura in a week so…please, defeat them.”

The blue haired boy recalled Midorima’s game and noticed the way he reacted when he faced the number 6. He didn’t ask more because he knew the other boy was proud, so he just nodded.

“We will.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The next day. January the 12th.

It was the final day. The last punishment session. For Seijuro, it had been a day like the other ones. He went to school and trained with his teammates after his studies. The finale was in two weeks, because the game for the third place between Kamakura and Seirin was planned first.

He went back to home as always and had his dinner before joining Ren in the same office. It would be the last time they would be reunited in this place. During 106 days, Seijuro had to come here. Sometimes, Ren brought him somewhere else but most of the time, it happened here: the physical and mental abuses, the humiliations, the insults, the breakdowns…Seijuro swore to himself to never put a foot in this room ever again after that.

“Take a seat, Akashi-kun.”

The teen didn’t obey and stayed on his feet. Ren frowned. “Are you going to stay on your feet for the last forty minutes?”

“We’re going to talk, right?”

“Yes.”

“So I’d rather stay up.”

Ren smirked. “Ah…I’ll be nostalgic after that. We shared so many intimate moments together…Akashi-kun.”

The man got up and rotated around him, speaking to his ear softly. “Are you going to miss me too?”

Akashi didn’t reply. He stayed stoic. For this last session, he had planned to not answer to his questions and just to wait for the end of his speech. He was already gone so whatever he could say wouldn’t affect him anymore, even if he would talk about his mother.

“Oh…you won’t talk to me for our last session?” pouted falsely Ren. “I’m hurt, Akashi-kun…” But the man knew where to hit to hurt. “You probably wonder what I planned for you today…well, I thought a lot about it. At the beginning, I thought talking about your dear mother…but I noticed you didn’t react last time when I spoke about her…so I changed my mind.”

No interest. Seijuro wasn’t listening and kept fixing the wall in front of him.

“So…let’s talk about Murasakibara-kun.”

…

Seijuro didn’t react. But deep inside, the subject was the most sensible one for him. Ren knew it and he would torture him until the last second.

“I always wondered why you held on so well. I mean, I inflicted you so much pain physically or mentally that sometimes I almost felt sorry for you.”

…

“But you held on. It wasn’t a coincidence if your boyfriend called you every day at the same hour…just after our session. It was to cheer you up, right?”

…

“Hearing the sound of his comforting voice helped you to hold on…I’m sure he always found the right words to make you feel good. You were feeling blessed and praised when he said “I love you”. It made you forget everything…”

…

“I’m certain it felt good to hear how much you were amazing, how much you were beautiful from him. He’s so obsessed about you that he would do anything for you. Such a great thing to have an obedient dog like this…”

…

“I shouldn’t say that. My bad. You were so lucky to have someone who loved you that much…such a devoted person. How far do you think he’s willing to go for you?”

…

“Seeing the way he stood up in front of your father, I would say he’s limitless. He would follow you in hell and in the death without hesitation.”

…

“A true love. A real and sincere love. There’s no one on this earth who would love you that way, Akashi-kun. Some people say it’s bad to love someone too much, but it’s kind of romantic…you know like the lovebirds. When one of them dies, the other one lets himself die at his turn…”

…

“And I took you away from him forever.”

…

“You will never see him again. You will never kiss his soft lips again. He will never hold you in his arms ever again or touch your face, wipe your tears, comfort you. You will never have sex with him…”

…

“Such a shame you couldn’t have done it with him even once. Just a fellatio…so sad. Poor thing. You will never know what it feels to be touched by him…”

…

“You will never feel his hands caressing your chest, his mouth kissing your flesh everywhere…You will never feel the warmth of his body against yours. You will never know how it is to feel him entering you, or receiving his cum inside you…you will never know what an orgasm from him is, because even if you have sex with someone else in the future, you will never know what it feels to do it with the person you love…”

…

“Anyway, even if you could come back to him, he would never want to touch your body. You’re ugly; Who would desire such a shameful body, covered of bruises and scars? Even a prostitute looks better than you…”

…

“And also because you broke his heart. Think about it: in the best case, he would just hate you for what you did to him…in the worst one, it would end like the lovebirds: he would let himself die from sorrow.”

…

“But on the other side, if you try to make it up with him, your father would take revenge on his family and you would hurt him. So it’s ruined in every case.”

…

“You’re such a source of pain for him, Akashi-kun. You destroyed his life. It would have been better if only you would have never existed…or if you would have never met him to begin with. Right now, he would be happy and he would receive what he really deserves: a normal lover who would cherish him sincerely and deeply.”

…

“You’re a bad person, Akashi-kun. That’s not your fault. You’re born this way. Even when you try to do something good, you ruin everything. Look how many lives your existence broke since you were born: your mother first, your friends-the generation of miracles split because of you and your team Rakuzan failed, again because of you- your horse and now your lover. Didn’t you have enough? How many lives more do you need to ruin to be happy?”

…

Ren continued to walk around him. Sometimes he faced him, other times, he just talked to his ear from behind. Akashi never flinched, never replied, never moved even a muscle.

“It had to be done, Akashi-kun. I’m not the villain here. I had to break this spiral of destruction you caused around you. You’re a monster. We can’t cure a monster, we have to destroy it.”

The time reached the end. The alarm rang. It was over. At this moment, Akashi smirked deviously. Ren feared something bad was coming but he didn’t get the time to react that Akashi hit him in the stomach, yanked his arm in his back before pulling his hair out. His strength was impressive for a teen.

Akashi dragged Ren by the hair to the desk and forced him to lie on his stomach. His free hand was pressing the desk to get some strength. 

“LET GO!” struggled Ren.

“You called me “monster”. But it’s an understatement, my dear…” Akashi grabbed a pen and planted in Ren’s hand.

“AAAARGGHHH!!” shouted Ren in pain.

But Akashi twisted the pen in the wound hurting him even more. He continued to yank his arm.

“I’ll tell you something, Ren-san: you’re absolutely right. I’m a horrible monster. I’m a dangerous beast which shouldn’t be left alive…but unfortunately for you…”

He twisted his arm so hard that he dislocated his shoulder. “…I’m unbreakable.”

Ren continued to yell in pain, when Akashi pulled out the pen from his hand and pressed it against his throat.

“This, is just an overview from my other-self…so listen carefully: if one day I see you again or if I hear you did something to Atsushi, his family, Yukimaru or my friends, I’ll make you understand the real meaning of the word “nightmare”. You’ll beg me to finish you, so if you want to live a bit longer, leave. Leave as far as you can. Disappear from my sight or I’ll come after you. And I won’t stop until you would not stop breathing.”

Seijuro released him and left the office. He closed the door behind him. He would never come back here. Never again.


	29. My revenge

Days passed and things got worse than ever. With the time, the generation of miracles was in trouble. They all had to deal with their own problems: Kuroko had lost his spirit, Murasakibara was depressed and isolated himself from them, Midorima was particularly preoccupied by his sudden meeting with his nemesis, Aomine was taking his distances for different reasons which worried Kise, who feared to go back to their rivalry…without talking about Akashi. Everybody saw the situation was bad but no one knew what to do to change it.

The first finale for the third place was planned in a week for January the 17th. It was the second time Seirin and Kamakura would play against each other. Last time, Kamakura won. Even Riko doubted. Could they do it? During the training, Kagami and Kuroko’s duo looked absent. Their lack of confidence affected the whole team and it was hard to motivate the players.

Two days before the finale.

As expected, they didn’t improve. Kagami missed several baskets and Kuroko’s passes became less accurate. Riko gave her last instructions before letting the boys leaving. Nobody was in the mood to joke or to hang around so they went back to home.

“Hey! What’s this face?!” said a feminine voice behind Kagami.

“Alex???”

“Hello Darling!!” she jumped in his arms and kissed him with her entire mouth.

“Oi! Stop it! I already told you to not kiss people this way!!” shouted Kagami blushing furiously. “Let’s get in. I don’t want to trouble the neighbors.”

Kagami invited her and she got comfortable, taking her pants off and staying with a little top. While she was changing, Kagami had prepared tea for the both of them.

“Alex! Go and get change! You can’t stay in this outfit!”

“Why not? It’s not like you had a girlfriend, right?”

Kagami blushed immediately, which drew her attention.

“No! You found a girlfriend?!!!”

“No!!”

“Oh yes! I can see you’re lying! Who’s the lucky one? How is she??”

“Stop asking stupid questions! I don’t have a girlfriend!”

“Then, why do you have a second toothbrush in your bathroom?”

Kagami felt trapped. “W-Well…Tatsuya comes often here when he has a game in Tokyo. There’s long way to go back to Akita each time so…”

…

Alex came closer and slapped his ass. “You finally got him Baby!! Good job!!”

“Oi! Stop it!”

“I knew you two would be back together one day. It’s about time, guys!”

“Did…Tatsuya tell you?”

“No. I didn’t see him since the last time I visited you. But I knew since a long time ago you two were going out.”

“How did you know?”

“I saw you.”

“Huh???”

“In the toilets. After the training, while we were in America. Tatsuya was sucking your c…” but Taiga cut her in the middle of her sentence.

“Don’t say more please!!”

She laughed. “Why are you so embarrassed?! You looked to enjoy it back then!”

“Alex!”

“So…since how long did you two make it up?”

“A few weeks…”

“It’s good to see you back together. Tatsuya really missed you after your departure.”

“Oh…really?”

“Yes. I continued to train with him but sometimes, when he thought I wasn’t around, he was playing alone and was holding the ring you have in common…we never talked about you, but I could see he really missed you.” she smiled with melancholy. “I even surprised him writing your name in the sand when we went to the beach for training.”

Taiga tried to hide it but he was really touched to hear it. Tatsuya was proud so even if he told him he missed him, he would have never told him this.

“You know, Taiga, he really took it bad when you lost on purpose against him back then. But it’s also what made him realize how much you loved him…”

“Why are you saying that?”

“I trained a lot of kids and it’s not a secret you and Tatsuya were my favorite pupils. But I never met someone loving basketball that much like you do. But you lost on purpose for him. You chose him over your passion.”

Kagami scratched his hair. “You didn’t come all this way to ask about Tatsuya and I, right?”

“I saw the inhibition game against Rakuzan.”

…

“I wanted to have some news about you so I came to watch your last game against Shūtoku, and it confirmed what I thought: he broke you.”

Taiga felt uncomfortable. It was hard to accept this insignificant inhibition game ruined his chance to win the Winter cup…

“This guy is a monster. No one would have been capable to beat him this day, so don’t feel bad. You did your best.”

“It doesn’t change anything. I lost…and now, I don’t know what to do to find my strength again. Every time I touch the ball, I fuck up. I miss the basket, I’m going too fast and…”

“That’s why I came here. Let’s start over again.”

* * *

After the training, Midorima and the rest of the players went back to the lockers. Everybody was very motivated. This year, they reached the finale. But their opponent was pretty strong, and, after have seen Rakuzan playing, they knew it would be harder than last time.

Takao never left Midorima’s side even for a second. Since he was harassed by Shingo, he felt really unsecured.

“Are you ready to leave, Shin-chan?”

“Yes I’m coming.” Midorima opened his locker to grab his bag. He found a piece of paper. He didn’t open it and hid it in his pocket. He knew where the note came from and he still hadn’t said a word to Takao about this. Only Murasakibara knew.

They walked back to home. Midorima was on alert, watching everything around him. Takao took his hand when they were alone in the streets.

“I’m here, Shin-chan. You risk nothing.”

“Yes…”

They arrived in front of his home.

“Are your parents at home?”

“Yes. Mom said my sister was a bit sick today, so they went back earlier. You can go now, I’m not alone.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Takao rose on his toes and kissed his boyfriend. “Goodnight, Shin-chan.”

“Goodnight. Thanks to have accompanied me.”

They said goodbye to each other and split. To be sure Midorima risked nothing, he waited to see him coming in his home and left just when he closed the door.

Midorima headed straight to his bedroom. He went to the window to see Takao waiting for him in the streets. He knew the raven would wait there to wave at him. Takao was standing there, with his usual joyful smile and waved his hand. Midorima couldn’t help to chuckle but faked to be annoyed and hid behind the curtains. Takao left a few seconds later.

Shintaro took the note in his pocket and read it.

_“I read somewhere the frog was a symbol of luck so I can’t lose tomorrow for sure.”_

Each time Midorima had to read Nori’s messages, he became nervous. He had started to take pills to appease his stress. Since his father was a doctor, he was familiar to hear which sort of medicine people should take in different circumstances. His father always had some at home…and since Shintaro was a serious boy, nobody could guess he would steal pills to his father.

Walking to home, Takao felt something was wrong behind. Someone was following him. He felt it. He wasn’t scared at all, but the streets were desert and if they were several people, he would be in trouble. He hurried, walking faster, but the presence was still there.

“Takao-kun!”

“Kimura Sempai! Long time no see!!” Takao greet him happily when his former teammate faced him. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my folks. So? How are you, man?”

“I’m fine, thanks. It’s good to see you. Wanna grab a drink at my home?”

“Yes, with pleasure! So nice of you to invite me!”

Takao turned his head around and noticed the presence vanished.

“What is it?”

“Nothing Sempai…I must have dreamed…” Takao grinned. His encounter with his Sempai really helped him. Now, his stalker wouldn’t take the risk to attack him.

“Let’s go!”

* * *

Kanagawa.

A man was waiting in the dark. It was late. He was waiting in front of a building, hiding in the corner. He suddenly heard giggles and laughs…the voice was familiar.

“Next time, I choose the film. It was lame.”

“Don’t complain all the time, Daicchi. It was nice…if only you haven’t fallen asleep.”

“I couldn’t hold on. It was too boring.”

“You snored so loudly that people were glaring at us…”

“Whatever.”

Kise introduced his key to unlock the door. Aomine was already attacking his neck with his kisses.

“Daicchi…it’s already late. You better go back to Tokyo…”

“What? You’re not even inviting me?”

“But you’re gonna be tired for school tomorrow…”

“I skip.”

“Oh no! Not again!”

Aomine came closer pressing his body against Kise’s one. “And tell me: how are you going to make me change my mind?”

“I don’t know…I could call Momoicchi and…” began to say Kise when he got cut by another kiss. Aomine grabbed him by the waist and carried him on his shoulder. “Daicchi! Wait!”

“Let’s continue this in your bedroom.”

“Daicchi!!”

Aomine came in the apartment and slammed the door behind them. In the shadow, the man cursed silently before leaving the place.

* * *

The day of the match finally arrived. This time, both Rakuzan and Shūtoku were absent. They needed to focus for the finale in a week. Alex and Hirumo had come to support Kagami. Aomine, Kise and Momoi were also there. They were surprised to see Murasakibara came too. He was sitting next to Tatsuya.

Momoi looked at him, worried. “Mukkun is in a bad shape…”

“Yes…I still can’t believe Akashicchi broke up with him.” sighed Kise.

Aomine remained quiet and just stared at Murasakibara. He looked like a zombie and he wondered for how long he would hold on in this state…

The players were having their last prep talk in the lockers. Riko was cheering them up the best way she could. Something in Kagami’s eyes was different and he looked motivated. But Kuroko was still livid.

When she ended her speech, they left the locker for the court. Kuroko kept his head down and felt his shoulder bumped to something. He didn’t give much more attention and followed his teammates.

On the other side of the court, Kamakura’s players were warming up together. Maruki was on the bench. Since he had been suspended for three games after his bad move on Akashi, he wouldn’t play. But he was still there. Kuroko glared at him before joining Kagami. He grabbed his black wristband in his pocket before taking off his vest when he felt something else inside. He grabbed the little thing and looked at it…a phantom keychain.

He wondered how this thing arrived in his pocket when he recalled to have bumped into something…or someone in the corridor…

“Kuroko?” called Kagami.

The blue haired boy was holding the little thing in his shaking hands…it wasn’t an unimportant thing for him, because he knew where it came from. He had seen it a long time ago…

_Flashback._

_Teiko academy._

_The school just ended. The training had been postponed exceptionally so the group had decided to have a break and went to the Konbini to buy popsicles. As always, Kise paid for everybody._

_“Why do I have to pay for all of you each time we go to the Konbini?!”_

_“Because you have money with your job!” replied Aomine_

_“Akashicchi is rich too!!”_

_“Aka-chin never has the time to come with us. It’s his first time, Ki-chin!” protested Atsushi._

_“My bad, Ryota. The next round is on me. Take whatever you want, guys.”_

_“Really? Great! I want a Pokari!” said Aomine._

_“So childish and impolite as always…” complained Midorima when he saw everybody took advantage of Akashi’s generosity._

_“Akashicchi…I didn’t say that for you. Don’t…”_

_“It’s alright, Ryota. My pleasure. Plus, I bet Atsushi is still hungry.” He wicked at him. “Let’s pick your box of Mauibo, Atsushi.”_

_“Can i? Really???” asked Murasakibara with stars in the eyes._

_“Of course. Do you want to try their vanilla milkshake, Tetsuya?”_

_“Yes. Thank you, Akashi-kun.”_

_The whole group went back to the Konbini and chose different snacks and candies. Aomine was choosing what he wanted without complex and got lectured by Momoi and Midorima. Kise and Midorima just took something to drink, while Atsushi, a bit embarrassed was picking different things. But since Akashi encouraged him to take whatever he wanted, he did it. While Kuroko was waiting for the waitress to prepare his milkshake, Akashi was looking around. His eyes met a shelf of key chains. One of it caught his attention and he picked it. Everybody joined him and he paid for the whole group._

_They left the little supermarket and walked to the first open place to sit. Walking, Kuroko exchanged some words with Akashi._

_“You didn’t take anything for you, Akashi-kun.”_

_“I did.” He showed him the key chain he chose._

_“A key chain?”_

_“Yes. I didn’t really need it but I like the pattern.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“A phantom.” Akashi smiled. “I took it because it recalled me you, Tetsuya.”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yes. Now you integrated the first ring of the team, you’re one of us...and when I saw it, I immediately thought about you. You are our Phantom Sixth man.”_

_Kuroko looked amused by the nick name Akashi found for him. “The Phantom Sixth man…”_

_“I mean, this is what you are for our opponents, but definitely not for us anymore.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yes. You’re our teammate so you’re not invisible anymore. Besides, you’re very useful for the team. I’m glad you finally found your own style.”_

_Kuroko smiled. “Thank you for giving me this chance, Akashi-kun…”_

_“You don’t have to thank me. You did all by yourself.”_

_“But now, I’m not invisible anymore. I used to be alone before coming to Teiko and now I’m surrounded by my friends. I’m happy.”_

_“You’re not alone anymore, Tetsuya. So keep doing your best and we’ll always be there to support you.”_

“Kuroko??” called again Kagami, when he saw the tears falling from his eyes. “Are you ok?”

The boy kept fixing the little phantom. Some words were resonated in his head.

_“You’re not alone anymore, Tetsuya. So keep doing your best and we’ll always be there to support you.”_

He lifted his head and looked around him. He saw Aomine, Kise, Momoi in the crowd. Then, he turned around and faced his teammates and coach.

“Kuroko?”

He wiped his tears and found his confidence again. “Kagami-kun. Let’s win this game.”

The two boys smiled at each other and fist bumped before preparing themselves to play. The duo was restored.

Aomine saw immediately something changed in Kuroko’s eyes and smiled, relieved. There was no way Seirin would lose this match.

Kamakura’s team was the same they faced the first time. Maruki and Shingo weren’t playing. They were strong but the team did good without them. They were watching the game on the bench.

“Tip off!”

Kagami was now determined to win and took the ball first. Izuki and Mitobe assisted him on offence and after few seconds, Seirin opened the score with a formidable dunk.

Riko found her enthusiasm again and encouraged her team.

“GO SEIRIN!!”

The first period was full of actions from Seirin. Kagami, Hyuga and Izuki kept scoring one after another. Their opponents were really disoriented and lowered their guard.

In the tribunes, Alex was fixing the game with attention. Even if Seirin was winning, she looked thoughtful.

_“You’re wasting your stamina, Taiga. Slow down…”_ she thought, crossing her hands to support her chin.

On defense, Kuroko wasn’t moving a lot. He did his best to stop his opponents, but he wasn’t good at this. He passed the ball four or five times during the first period, but he looked pretty absent.

“What is it with Tetsu-kun?” wondered Momoi worried.

“Kurokocchi isn’t moving a lot…” added Kise.

“Don’t worry for Tetsu.” Replied Aomine smiling. “He knows what he has to do.

Aomine had seen Kuroko was concentrating. He knew he would react soon…

“End of the first period. Seirin is leading the game 25-16.”

“Good Job! Keep going like this!” said Riko. She turned around and faced Kuroko. “Kuroko, you’re out for the second quarter. Fukuda, you take his place.”

“Yes Coach!”

“But Coach…” said Kagami before getting stopped by Kuroko.

“It’s alright Kagami.”

Kuroko seemed to understand Riko’s decision and didn’t complain about it.

The second period began. Kamakura had also made some changes. When they went back on the court, Kagami was a bit exhausted but tried to save the appearances. He even didn’t enter in the Zone but since he was excited to have found his strength and his skills again, he didn’t know how to control himself and gave all he got during the first period. His opponents used it against him and began to close the gap.

“Go back on defense!” called Hyuga.

The captain managed to limit the damages with his other teammates, but Kamakura was clearly taking the advantage now. In the middle of the second period, Kagami pushed himself beyond his limits and forcibly entered in the Zone.

Alex and Tatsuya weren’t confident to see him playing. They understood Taiga was wasting his stamina and his capacity. He didn’t need to enter in the Zone right now and definitely not without Kuroko’s passes.

_“Taiga…you’re going too fast. Think about what I told you_ …” cursed Alex.

In the tribunes, Murasakibara didn’t pay much attention to the game but the people on the bench. He was fixing Shingo with hatred. He didn’t forget what Midorima had told him…

Kuroko wasn’t reassured at all either when he saw Kagami entering in the Zone. It was the first time since Akashi defeated them that he tried to come back there. Of course, he didn’t need him to open the first door, but it didn’t mean he would be strong enough…

It was exactly what happened. Kagami arrived in the Zone, facing the first door. But when he tried to pass it, the door remained closed. He tried and tried again but it didn’t work.

“End of the second period. Kamakura is winning 48-34.”

Seirin took the time to think about the situation calmly in the lockers. Kagami was so enraged that he kicked the bench and hit the wall with his feet. Riko had enough and slapped his head.

“Stop ruining the things around you! Just because you’re angry doesn’t give you the right to destroy everything!”

“Sorry…”

“And when I say “everything”, I mean “EVERYTHING!” she yelled at him.

“Huh?”

“Don’t “huh” me, Baka! What do you think you’re doing?!” Riko faced him, crossing her arms against her chest. “If you can’t concentrate, I’ll kick you out of the game. You’re fortunate Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe and Fukuda were there to limit the consequences.”

Kagami looked down, confused. “I know…”

“Knowing isn’t enough! Do you think you would win just because you enter in the Zone?!”

“No…I can’t even pass the first door anymore…”

Kuroko approached. “It’s not over, Kagami-kun. Let me help you.”

“Kuroko…”

“I always wanted to enter in the Zone…but when I came in during our game against Akashi-kun, I understood I wasn’t in the right place, because you weren’t there anymore. One day we will split and we will continue our road taking different way, but for now on, we’re connected, so I’ll be there…where I’m the most useful: in your Zone.” He looked at Riko. “Allow me to come back for the third period.”

She nodded. “Ok. Don’t disappoint me!”

“Yes Coach!”

In the corridor, Maruki and Shingo were talking. They had no interest in the game, even if they wanted to see their team winning.

“The frog didn’t come here today…” said Maruki.

“I know. He can run away, he won’t escape from me eternally.” Smirked Shingo.

“I wonder why you’re so obsessed by this guy.”

“I could say the same thing about you and Akashi.”

“I just want to beat this son of bitch for this humiliation.” Just hearing the name of Akashi made Maruki furious.

“I have an unfinished business with him too. I didn’t forget what he did to me when we were at Teiko. I’ll deal with him later.”

“We had a deal. Akashi is mine.”

“Just let me some of him. I just want to have my revenge and I’ll let you finish him.”

“What about Haizaki?”

“What about him?”

“He wants to be in.”

“Can we use him?”

“I guess so. And if things turn bad, we’ll put the blame on him.”

“Sounds good…” Shingo left. “I’m going to the toilets.”

He reached the toilets in the north of the building. After have finished, he rinsed his hands, when someone joined him inside. He didn’t pay much attention, until he heard the door getting locked. He looked at the person in the mirror and recognized the face.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to clarify things with you.”

“Do I know you?”

“You do.”

Shingo faced him with a malicious smile, drying his hands. “Hum…Akashi’s bitch, right?”

But strangely, Murasakibara didn’t react to the insult and kept his hands in his pockets.

“Why are you so obsessed by Midorima?”

“Oh…that’s why you came here? To question me?”

“I know you’re harassing him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you telling me you have nothing to do with the notes he received every day?”

“So the little froggy talked…”

“I don’t see you going to his school or to the stadium where he trains with his team to put those messages in his locker. How many people are watching him for you?”

“There are a lot of things you can do with money, you know?”

“So you’re paying people to put those messages in his locker.”

“Little froggy is scared, right? That’s why he talked to you…”

“You’re a sadistic bastard. Your obsession about Midorima is ridiculous. Why don’t you leave him alone?”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re harassing him since he’s child. You beat him, you humiliated him, you harassed him sexually…and you even tried to rape him while we were at Teiko.”

“Did he tell you that much?” Shingo laughed. “Oh yes…it’s probably your lovely boyfriend who told you this, right?”

“You never managed to catch him because Aka-chin protected him.”

“Yes. But now this son of bitch became a fucking psycho, I have my way.”

“Aka-chin would never let you touch Mido-chin. Me neither.”

“I remember you…” Shingo kept his distances with him. “I saw you with Akashi more than once at Teiko.”

“I threw the garbage can on your back when you tried to attack Mido-chin back then.”

“I see…so it was you?”

“Why are you after him? Mido-chin never looked for trouble.”

“Ah…I like this cute side of yours, boy. You’re a devoted and loyal friend. I like it. So I’ll tell you: I love Shintaro’s crying face.”

…

“He’s gorgeous when he’s in pain. It just gives me the desire the torture him even more each time I see him crying…”

“You’re pathetic.”

Shingo lost his smile.

“Mido-chin would never be yours.”

“I know he’s going out with this brunette, but I’ll take care of him later…when I would be done with my little froggy.”

“You’re dreaming. We will never let you touch him.”

“You can’t protect him all the time. One day, he would lower his guard and I’ll be there.”

“You better not come closer to him or…”

“Or what?”

“We’ll make you regret it.”

“And how do you intend to do that?”

“I could denounce you to the police. With all the notes you sent him, it wouldn’t be hard to convince them you’re harassing him. Plus, since you’re already known because of Aka-chin’s aggression, they wouldn’t miss you this time.”

“I’ve learned a lot since that time. Yes you’re right for Akashi. But there’s no evidence against me with Shintaro.”

“We can give our testimony.”

“It would be your word against mine and considering your team lost against mine during the Winter cup, do you think your word would be considered?”

“What about Takao?”

“Takao’s testimony wouldn’t be taken seriously since he’s too closed of the “victim”. Plus, I didn’t put the notes in his lockers myself so it could be anyone.”

“No one is calling him like this except you.”

“But you noticed if you read it that I never said anything bad to him in my note.”

“You…sick bastard…” Murasakibara clutched his fists.

“It was always a compliment or an encouragement. Is it that wrong?” replied Shingo with a false innocent smile. “You have nothing against me. Why do you think he didn’t go to the police already?”

“It’s just a question of time, but one day, we’ll stop you.”

“Maybe…but this day, you could arrive too late. I’ll make Shintaro mine. I can wait as long as it is necessary…he’s my prey and I won’t stop chasing him until I make him beg for mercy.” His eyes were full of lust and sadism.

“You’re a fucking predator…”

“I’m a hunter. Anyway, how do you know Shintaro wouldn’t like it?”

“He would never let you touch him. You disgust him.”

“I don’t care about what he wants. On the opposite, I’d like to see him scared…it’s more arousing this way.”

“So you just want to rape him in the end…”

“Oh…why do you need to use this horrible word? I just want to have some pleasure with my little froggy…”

“It’s not mutual.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Murasakibara moved closer dangerously. He pinned Shingo against the wall with a single hand. The other boy didn’t struggle and kept this sadistic smile on his face.

“I’ll say it for the last time: don’t come closer to Midorima.”

“You won’t stop me. He’s mine…and there’s nothing you can do to protect him from me. Don’t forget, it’s your word against mine. You can’t prove anything.”

Murasakibara released him and left the toilets. He walked away until he reached the cafeteria and took his cell phone in his pocket to stop the tape recorder.

_“…Don’t forget, it’s your word against mine. You can’t prove anything.”_

He cut it, saved it in his cloud and put the phone in his pocket again. “Now, it’s your word against yours.”

The third period started. This time, Kuroko was on the court with Kagami on offence.

Taiga was still in the Zone and when they got the ball, the real game began. Kagami found his skills and his agility pretty fast and looked confident. Thanks to Kuroko’s passes and Hyuga’s help, they went back on the score quickly.

_Kagami focused mentally. Closing the eyes, he was in his Zone. The first door was still locked. So he took a large breath and tried to open it again. This time, he succeeded…and saw Kuroko at the other side of the door. The blue hair boy was smiling at him._

_“Kuroko…so you were also the gatekeeper for the first door?”_

_“No I wasn’t…but I guess I became the gatekeeper of your Zone after our last game.”_

_“How is it possible?”_

_“Because you need to build again what it has been destroyed…”_

_He looked around and saw fragments of memories: Alex’s training, Tatsuya’s smile, Seirin’s teammates…and Kuroko._

_Tetsuya gave him his hand. “You made the first step. Let’s keep going…together.”_

_“Yes.”_

In the tribunes, Alex smiled when she saw Kagami’s expression. He looked appeased, so she understood he had started his come-back.

_“Good job, Taiga. Now, show them what you’ve got!”_

In the third period, Kagami-Kuroko’s duo crushed their opponents. They weren’t in condition to reach their level. This sudden enthusiasm and energy influenced the rest of the team and Seirin took the advantage.

They continued this during the fourth period until Kagami began to feel exhausted. Kamakura’s players took this opportunity and took the lead of the game.

“Seirin is in troubles…” said Kise.

“Kagami is exhausted but instead of slowing down, he keeps rushing like an idiot.” Comment Aomine. “It would be a shame to waste all they did just because of this idiot!” Aomine got up and faced the court.

“OI!! BAKAGAMI!! TEAMWORK!!”

Satsuki and Kise looked at each other. It wasn’t the first time Aomine encouraged him. He already did during the finale last year against Rakuzan.

On the court, Kagami and Kuroko stared at Aomine, surprised.

“Did he call me BAKA???” blinked Taiga, furious. 

Kuroko moved closer and touched his teammate’s shoulder.

“Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is right. Don’t try to handle everything by yourself. We all are here.”

Hyuga, Mitobe and Izuki joined them and nodded to them, as if they wanted to confirm what Kuroko just said. 

“Yes…sorry, guys. It’s time to win now!”

“YES!”

_In the last minutes of the game, the teams were tied. So, at an unexpected moment, Kagami went back in his Zone. Kuroko was still there._

_“Can we open the second door?”_

_“No. It’s still locked…”_

_“So…what now?”_

_Kuroko showed him the way. “There’s another door there.”_

_“??”_

_“The second door is temporally locked. We’re not ready to open it again…but let’s try this one.”_

_“I never saw it before…”_

_“Because it didn’t exist.”_

_“Ah?”_

_“I think it’s like Aomine-kun…we created or discovered another door. I don’t know what to expect but let’s go.”_

_“Yes…”_

_When Kuroko put his hand on the knob, he felt Kagami’s hand covering his. They exchanged a look._

_“I won’t let you do this alone, Kuroko.”_

_They smiled to each other and opened it._

When they came back, things looked different…Kagami was seeing the whole court through Kuroko’s eyes, the same way Akashi did with the emperor eye.

“He has it…” said Riko.

“Huh?” wondered the rest of the players.

“Kuroko has the emperor eye.”

“What? But I thought only Akashi had it???” wondered Koganei.

“Kuroko had a quasi-emperor eye but it was incomplete. Since then, Akashi already reached another level. He can predict the future movement of his opponents and decide the best move to do. But what Akashi does alone, Kuroko and Kagami do it together.”

“Is it even possible?”

“Kuroko sees, Kagami reacts in consequences. Now, they’re unstoppable.”

Riko’s observations were always right and it was exactly what happened. Despite their efforts, Kamakura never managed to go after them. Kagami and Kuroko were absolute…

“Time’s up! Seirin wins the game 89-84!”

The crowd welcomed the new champions applauding. Seirin wouldn’t get the first place this year but they at least ended at the third place, proving they were still there.

Seirin’s players jumped with joy. Kuroko gave a glance to Aomine and thanked him with his smile, before joining Kagami.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Ah…we did it, Kuroko!”

They fist bumped again, as always, to recall their bond they were sharing.

“Akashi was right…”

“Huh?”

“When he said you were the light…I can’t do things without you anymore…” Kagami smiled and stroked Kuroko’s hair. “But that’s what makes us stronger than anyone. Because we are together.”

“Yes.” Kuroko smiled. “One day, you will no longer need me…”

“But until this day comes, I’ll be honored to be your shadow, Kuroko.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

After the game, people were leaving the stadium. It was a great game. The teams were walking in different direction. Kamakura’s players were reaching their bus to go back to Fukushima. Maruki and Shingo were the last ones at the end of the queue. Maruki was playing with his cell phone when someone came behind him and stole it.

“HEY!”

He received a punch in the face. Shingo didn’t have the time to react that he got hit in the ribs and face as well and fell on his knees. Maruki found his mind again and faced the aggressor. He was dressed in black. He couldn’t see his face, his eyes or his hair, since he was wearing black glasses, a mask and a hood.

The stranger was holding Maruki’s cell phone in the air to provoke him, before running away with it.

“COME BACK HERE SON OF BITCH!!” he ran after him without hesitation.

The stranger was fast. He was running like a rocket and was pretty agile, jumping from stairs and high wall. Maruki had difficulties to stay close to him but he held on. People were shouting each time they touched them running on their way. After five minutes chasing, Maruki found his robber on a desert place. He was patiently waiting for him playing with his cell phone.

The boy was out of breath. He was enraged. This man was clearly fucking with him and drew him there on purpose, but never mind. He would crush his skull. Maruki never refused a fight. So after have found his breath again, he came closer.

“You fucker…are you suicidal?”

The stranger showed him the cell phone and let it fall on the ground before literally crushing it with his foot. This, provoked Maruki’s madness.

“YOU’RE DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!!!!” he rushed to him, fist in the air, ready to punch him.

But he was the only one who received a kick, in the stomach. The amount of strength surprised him and he fell on his knees, breath cut. The stranger hit his face with rough blows, breaking some of his teeth. The boy coughed blood and fell on the ground on his back. The stranger didn’t seem to have enough and continued to hit him in the ribs and in the head with his feet.

Maruki was in a bad shape, coughing blood, teeth and ribs broken. His vision was blurry; He wondered how someone shorter than him could be that strong…until he felt a weigh on him. The stranger jumped on the top of him and began to punch him repetitively. Maruki felt his nose breaking again (since Akashi broke it last time during his encounter in the locker with Shingo, Takao and Midorima). His broken teeth were now falling in his throat and he began to suffocate when he felt hands sizing his neck.

“STOP IT!!”

The stranger got pushed way when someone jumped on his back from behind.

“DAICCHI! WATCH OUT!!” called Kise behind.

Aomine pinned the stranger on the floor and tried to contain him. But he got kicked in the stomach before being pushed away with another hit on the face.

“DAI-CHAN!!”

The stranger didn’t insist and ran away as fast as he could. Satsuki and Kise let him leave and reached Aomine’s side.

“Daicchi! Are you ok?”

“Yeah…it’s fine…” he gave a glance to Maruki who was still on the floor. “Call an ambulance for him.”

“Ok.” Satsuki used her cell phone and called emergencies.

Kise wiped the blood on Aomine’s face with a tissue. “Have you seen his face?”

“No.” But Aomine didn’t need to know it, since he was certain of the identity of the aggressor. He said nothing though.


	30. Dead end

Maruki got transported to the hospital. He was in a bad state. Since Aomine also got injured in the fight, he followed the emergencies men to be sure he had nothing broken. Kise and Momoi came with him. The police joined them at the hospital to start the investigation.

Aomine was in the corridor with a police officer. Kise was by his side, while Momoi contacted their friends to tell them what happened.

“I just need your testimony. It won’t take long.”

“I know. Let’s end this quickly, I wanna go back home.”

“Sure. Your name and your age please.”

“Aomine Daiki. I’m 16.”

The name seemed familiar to the man who frowned.

“My father is also a cop.” Added the boy when he saw the man’s look.

“Ah yes. You’re Aomine-san’ son…”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Pleased to meet you. So, what can you tell me about the aggression?”

“After the game, we were leaving the stadium. I saw Kamakura’s players going back to their bus, when a man came from behind. I saw him kicking two players before running. One of them ran after him and I followed them. They ran fast and I was a bit far away from them so it took me time to reach them. And when I arrived, the aggressor was punching him in the face, so I jumped on him to stop him. He kicked me and he ran away. We called you. That’s all.”

The man took some notes. “Have you seen his face?”

“No. He was wearing black glasses, a mask and a hood.”

“Is there any particular sign do you remember?”

“No. As I told you, I couldn’t see his face.”

“Not even his hair? Or something?”

“No.”

“What about his height? Was he tall? Short?”

“I can’t tell you. It was a bit dark but I would say medium size…”

This last answer caught Kise’s attention but he remained quiet.

“I see…” sighted the man, a bit disappointed. “Do you know the victim?”

“Not personally. I know him since I saw him playing basketball. But I never talked with him.”

“Which team does he belong to?”

“Kamakura from Fukushima.”

“And…from the few you know, do you have someone in mind who could be after him?”

“From what I saw, I would say practically everybody.”

“??”

“Maruki isn’t much estimated. He looks pretty vicious in his play…”

“Did something happen to let you think that way?”

“You just have to watch his previous games to see his attitude and you will understand.”

“Tell me.”

“He kicks his opponents during the game but he’s careful enough to not draw the attention so he’s never caught.”

“How do you know it then?”

“Because he kicked my friends.”

“Tell me about them.”

“First, he kicked Murasakibara Atsushi in the ribs. In the fall, Murasakibara fell and broke his ribs. One of it pierced his lung and he had to be operated…” began to explain Aomine.

“Murasakibara Atsushi…” noted the man.

“But it’s not him who attacked Maruki.”

“How do you know it since you can’t describe the aggressor?”

“Murasakibara is pretty tall so it can’t be him. Besides, I saw him leaving practically on the same time as us with his friend Himuro Tatsuya.”

“Ok. I’ll check this. What else?”

“He also kicked Akashi Seijuro from Rakuzan during and after his game.”

“Ah?”

“Yes. He hurt him several time during the game and when Rakuzan defeated Kamakura, Maruki approached Akashi and punched him the face. He got suspended for this.”

“Akashi Seijuro.” Noted the man. “Was he there today?”

“No. I didn’t see him or his teammates. They’re playing the finale in a week so they didn’t come today.”

“Ok. Something else?”

“I don’t think so…”

“You told me the aggressor hit another player. Do you have his name?”

“Shingo Nori. He’s also a bastard.”

“Ah?”

“He’s as vicious as Maruki is. He also attacked Akashi during his game and I saw him aiming another friend of mine, Shintaro Midorima from Shūtoku. “

“I see…”

“Midorima wasn’t there either today. He’s playing against Akashi for the finale.”

“I’ll check it. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Don’t think so…I told you all what I know.”

“Thank you for your cooperation. If it’s related to basketball, I will contact you again.” The police officer thanked them and left.

Kise waited for his departure to speak.

“A medium size man, huh?”

Aomine didn’t reply. He got up and began to walk away, followed by Kise. Momoi was still talking on the phone.

“Why did you tell him this?”

“I told him the truth.”

“I saw him and he looked shorter, short like…”

But Aomine cut him facing him. “Why do you think I didn’t mention this?”

“So…this is him, right?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see his face.”

“But how can you be sure it’s him then?”

“Do you see someone else than him aiming Maruki? Don’t you remember what he did to Murasakibara?”

“But Akashicchi wasn’t even there today…”

“I don’t know if it’s him but I don’t see anyone else who could have done it. Besides…”

“?”

“He was strong…strong as the last time I tried to stop him against Haizaki. You saw he dragged Maruki in his trap.”

…

Kise looked disturbed. “Daicchi…if you’re right about him, it’s going too far. We must stop him.”

“I know.”

“Then, why didn’t you say it when he questioned you?”

“I didn’t lie, ok? I told him what I know and I can’t accuse Akashi without evidence.”

“If you hadn’t come, he would…”

“I know…” Aomine sighed. “Let’s the police investigate.”

“But what about Akashicchi?”

“After the finale.”

“Daicchi…”

“Let them play the finale and then, we will confront him. But for now on, keep it for yourself.”

Momoi was walking in their direction and joined them.

“Hi guys. Are you ready to leave, Dai-chan?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

* * *

The investigation started. Since the aggression had been pretty violent, the police was taking this really seriously and investigated deeply. A group of officers reunited in an office to talk about this.

“So? What do we have?”

“Nao Maruki. A third year in Kamakura’s school from Fukushima. 17 years old. He’s in basketball team. He’s known from Fukushima’s authorities for little offences but nothing serious…just some fights in public…he’s currently living with his father. His mother died about five years ago and he has two brothers.” Began to say one of the cops.

“What about the second guy?”

“Nori Shingo. A second year from the same school and same team as Maruki. 16 years old. He’s living with his mother and his sister. But searching about him, I discovered something interesting…”

“Tell us.”

“He was living in Tokyo back then. He used to be neighbor with one of the boys Aomine-san’s son mentioned last time, Shintaro Midorima. His parents complained about him saying he bullied their son before they moved. There was no further investigation about this. But they went to the same college before behind excluded for a violent aggression.”

“Against Midorima-kun?”

“No. Against Akashi Seijuro. Midorima Shintaro gave his testimony saying Shingo-kun looked for trouble and Akashi-kun tried to stop him before he took a knife and attacked it with it.”

“Akashi Seijuro…Aomine-kun also mentioned him last time…”

“Yes. I checked the previous games and he was right. Those two were really after Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun. I also learned something from another player about Akashi-kun.”

“What is it?”

“Apparently, he used to date Murasakibara Atsushi during the competition. Some people confirmed it. So since there was also a problem between Murasakibara and Maruki, we can think it’s related…”

“The common point here is Akashi Seijuro. Let’s see: he knows personally them, and he got involved in incidents with the both of them and they also involved his boyfriend and his friends. So we can say they’re after him for sure…but why?”

“I checked the games. Akashi-kun beat them really hard with his play.”

“So, they are after him because they’re sore losers?”

“Anyway, it ain’t the point here. We want to know the identity of Maruki’s aggressor. The only thing we have now is a common point between the two boys: Akashi Seijuro.”

“Did we check Akashi’s location during the aggression? I mean, if they aimed his boyfriend, he could have been pretty mad…” suggested another man.

“We did. He trained with his teammates in Kyoto and went back to home. We checked his cell phone signal and he didn’t seem to have moved. Same for his other friend Midorima Shintaro. He wasn’t there and his teammates confirmed his presence with them for training.”

“So…we have no one to suspect.”

“We drop the basketball thing…I don’t think it’s related. It’s probably something personal. Keep investigating about their private life. But keep an eye about the thing with Akashi Seijuro. I bet they haven’t done with him…if something happens to him, we’ll know where to search.”

* * *

With the time, Seijuro continued to isolate himself from the rest of the world. He barely talked with his teammates even during the training. He kept giving instructions and advices but the ambiance was tense. Everybody thought it was related to his breakup with Murasakibara, except Reo. His friend felt there was something else, especially after have heard the way they broke up from Murasakibara. It didn’t make any sense for him but he never dared asking anything to Seijuro. Something was blocking him. He wasn't at ease by his side anymore…so as Akashi’s friends, Reo understood Seijuro switched personality again. 

Their coach Eiji was also concerned and wondered if he should contact his father. But he renounced to not put Seijuro in an uncomfortable situation. Besides, why should he complain? Seijuro made his team winning all of their games with a flawless victory; he never caused troubles…Besides, he realized last time he did it after their defeat against Seirin, he probably caused more troubles to Akashi than anything since his father was really strict and couldn’t support any failure from his unique son. Contacting him again would just complicate the situation even more.

From the generation of miracles, it was another story. Midorima was torn between Shingo’s harassment and hiding it from Takao, so even if he was worried for Akashi, he couldn’t help him. Plus, he had to face him for the finale. He was thinking about a way to bring him back. He gave his word to his friends and to himself. He owed this to Akashi, he would never give up on him.

Kise and Aomine were helping Seijuro covering his actions. There was no doubt Seijuro was behind Maruki’s aggression. He was also involved in the sacking of Kamakura’s lockers and Haizaki’s injuries. They covered him but with the time, it became harder. Akashi’s madness was out of control. Denouncing him to the cops would ruin his reputation but it would stop him. Keep covering him would protect his family’s name but at this rhythm, he would commit the irreversible one day.

Kuroko was one of the most affected by this situation. He could feel Akashi was still there, watching over them. He was still there to cheer them up, to compensate their lack of confidence…but again, he felt useless seeing his friend sinking into the madness and the loneliness. Besides, the real Akashi had spoken to him. He couldn’t forget his words…begging him to not bring him back. This day, Akashi’s words sounded like a farewell, as if he already accepted to disappear. There was something else; something happened to make him change this way; something which forced him to break up with Murasakibara…but he couldn’t understand what it was and why Akashi refused help.

For Atsushi, it was another story. He wasn’t mad at Seijuro to have broken up with him. Actually, even if he it hurt, he would have accepted his decision if he could have at least stayed his side as a friend. But it was even too much to ask. Akashi wanted to erase his entire existence from his life. It was unbelievable for Atsushi, especially after have shared so many things with him. They already talked about their future, and in Seijuro’s one, Atsushi was there…but today, he didn’t even exist. He wasn’t even a memory. So Atsushi stopped “living”. They were connected. Akashi had stopped being himself to give his place to his other selves. He wasn’t in condition mentally or physically to endure such a painful situation. Atsushi’s soul was suffering for the both of them. He barely ate and neglected his health; It wasn’t because he wanted to draw Akashi’s attention like the last time, but just because being apart from the one he loved was just too hard to carry on. Everything lost interest. Food had no taste, time was long and boring, and life was insipid…

The day before the finale.

Akashi had finished his training with his team and went back to home. He had a good dinner and took a shower before going to bed. He deposed his cell phone on his bedside table before going under the blanket. He received a message.

_“Good luck for tomorrow, Aka-chin. I know you’re going to win, but I’ll be there to support you. I hope I could talk with you after your match…have a goodnight. I love you.”_

He kept reading the message. Usually, he didn’t reply to Atsushi. He didn’t want to give him hope. But he had noticed the way Atsushi became thin, his bad shape…and even if he gave his place to his other self, he couldn’t erase his feelings and was worried for the one he loved…so, for the first time, he replied.

_“Thank you.”_

Atsushi immediately replied to his message. He had been really surprised to see an answer, so he didn’t want to miss his chance to become closer to him again.

_“Aka-chin…thanks for answering me. Can I call you please? I won’t be long…I just want to hear your voice please.”_

**_“You shouldn’t have answered to him.”_ **

**_“I know you’re worried for him, Seijuro, but if you start give him an opening, he would rush to you.”_ **

**_“After all what we did to keep him away from you, you start to become soft again.”_ **

_“I just thanked him…that’s all.”_

**_“He’s waiting for an answer from you since days. Even a small one is an opening for him.”_ **

**_“He’s so desperate.”_ **

**_“Yes. That’s why it’s cruel. Don’t answer.”_ **

_“I wanted to protect him from me, from my father…but I just made it worse.”_

**_“Don’t say that.”_ **

_“Have you seen him? He’s no more than a shadow from himself…”_

**_“The break-up was painful for him too…”_ **

_“No, it’s not just the break-up. It’s to not know why I did this to him which tortures him. He doesn’t understand my motives and he feels I’m lying to him when I say I never loved him…”_

**_“Think about yourself for once.”_ **

_“?”_

**_“He’s right, Seijuro. When was the last time you thought about yourself first?”_ **

_“I always thought about myself first…what you’re saying doesn’t make any sense.”_

**_“Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Mibuchi, Mayuzumi, Nijimura…think about the impact you had in their lives.”_ **

_“I didn’t do anything.”_

**_“You did. You dedicated yourself to the others since you were born, Seijuro.”_ **

_“Did I change anything?!”_

_…_

_“Shintaro is still harassed by Shingo, as Ryota and Tetsuya by Haizaki; Atsushi got hurt by Maruki and I broke his heart and put his family in troubles because of my father; I ruined Tetsuya’s play during our last game and even if I tried to rebuild what I destroyed, it doesn’t change anything. I just broke Nijimura’s friendship with my attitude, making him falling in love with me; Mayuzumi never felt accepted in the team and didn’t keep contact with us; I treated Reo really bad when I was supposed to support him. Tell me: what did I do so well?! Everything I did was useless and just caused them more troubles than relief or help!”_

**_“You’re wrong. It’s not what…”_ **

_“I know what I did! And I know I just fucked up in everything as always!!”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“He was right…”_

**_“Don’t say that.”_ **

_“He was right. I’m a monster. I can’t help to destroy everything I touch. That’s not what I want, but good intentions don’t matter. I must accept what I am…”_

**_“So he won. He really broke you, right?”_ **

_“I better stay away from them. It’s better this way.”_

**_“You won’t hold on alone. You need them…”_ **

**_“As you need us.”_ **

_“I’m selfish.”_

**_“Seijuro…”_ **

_“I know I cause troubles to them but I still want to be by their side, I still want Atsushi’s love, my friends’ affection…”_

**_“It’s not incompatible.”_ **

_“It is. Father would never let me stay close to Atsushi even if we’re not dating.”_

**_“But you have something to make him change his mind, right?”_ **

_“That’s not for this reason I kept this. I don’t intend to use it against my father.”_

**_“?”_ **

_“I made a promise to Atsushi.”_

**_“Are you gonna tell him?”_ **

_…_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I’ll leave it to you for tomorrow. But if they try to bring me back again, I won’t hold on this time…”_

He turned his phone off without replying to Atsushi and fell asleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

January the 24th. Finale.

Tokyo stadium was full. All the teams came for the last game of the Winter Cup. No one was missing. Seirin, Tōō Academy, Ōnita, Yamanoe, Yōsen, Kamakura, Kaijō and Fukuda were there to watch the finale between Rakuzan and Shūtoku. There were also other teams which hadn’t competed during the Winter Cup like Kirisaki Daiichi, Josei or Seihō. Former and retired players were there as well, like Imayoshi from Tōō, or Kiyoshi from Seirin…

Each player of the generation of miracles joined their team with their coach. It would be an classic game, and after the perfect play of Rakuzan during the competition, no one wanted to miss the finale.

On the court, Midorima looked around him. He was searching someone in the crowd but didn’t find him. Actually, he had noticed Kamakura’s team came and was wondering if Shingo was there. But he didn’t see him with his team, as Maruki (who was still at the hospital) or as Haizaki for Fukuda. He felt a bit relieved. He hadn’t received a note from him today, he felt better today and could stayed focused on Akashi.

“Shin-chan?”

“?”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Takao approached and faced his lover, smiling. “Whatever happens, I’ll be there.”

“I know. Let’s win together.”

During the whole pre-game warm up, Akashi didn’t give attention to anyone, even to his own teammates. He was just training alone keeping the same emotionless expression on his face.

“Coach? Don’t you think we should talk to Akashi?” asked Kotaro.

Eiji sighed. “There’s nothing to say anyway…just stay focused on your play and everything would be alright. You all defeated the other teams. I don’t see why you wouldn’t beat Shūtoku.”

“But…”

“I know, Hayama-kun. I don’t like this either…but I don’t know how to approach Akashi-kun. Technically, I can’t reproach him anything since he led us to the finale with his play. I know you’re uncomfortable with this situation but…this is the last game of the competition. We will talk to him after but right now, stay focused.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Don’t underestimate our opponents. Shūtoku didn’t show all of their assets. But I’m confident.”

The two teams faced each other and bowed as usual before the beginning of the game. “Let’s have a good match!”

“Ready? Tip off!”

Despite Eikichi’s advantage in the dual, Shūtoku got the ball first and didn’t waste time to throw it to Midorima. Unfortunately for the tall green hair boy, Akashi was already on him and didn’t give him the time to shoot. Rakuzan’s captain escaped and beat his opponents on his way, including Takao, before opening the score. The rhythm was given now: it would be very intense.

“Akashi’s position is on defense, but he keeps marking Takao and Midorima by himself…” commented Kagami.

“Akashi-kun intends to remain flawless but considering his opponents, he knows he has to act before they throw the ball or it’s over.” Added Kuroko.

“Do you think Midorima and Takao can do it?”

“You mean…winning?”

“Yes.”

Kuroko looked sad. “I don’t think so…”

“So…it’s over for Akashi, right? If Midorima can’t defeat him…”

“Midorima-kun promised to bring him back. I believe in him.”

“But you just said…”

“I know what I said. Midorima-kun is aware about his own limits too and defeating Akashi-kun would be a miracle…but there’s another way to bring him back than winning against him. Besides…”

“?”

“Besides…I don’t think the defeat would be enough to bring Akashi-kun back as it happened the last time against us. “

During the first period, Shūtoku didn’t manage to score. Each time Midorima or Takao had the ball, Akashi was already there to stop them. Actually, the first ten minutes of the game were almost like a solo play…Akashi against Shūtoku. Rakuzan’s players were pretty absent, distracted. They were awkward and committed several mistakes which could have been fatal if Seijuro hadn’t been there. Fortunately for them, Akashi was compensating their lack of presence and their bad play.

_“Akashicchi is everywhere. He doesn’t let them breath even for a second…but I doubt he would be in condition to keep this rhythm for the entire match, especially if his teammates are playing so badly.”_

Kise was aware about the amount of stamina and strength being on defense and on offence required. When he was using the perfect copy, he was in the same state and played like this. With the time, he improved and managed to use it longer than ten minutes. Against Akashi, he even went above his own limits…but it was a different story now. He couldn’t see any trace of tiredness in Akashi’s eyes. He was playing perfectly…as if he was robot, capable to keep this rhythm endlessly.

“End of the first period. Rakuzan is winning 25-0.”

The atmosphere was tense on Rakuzan’s bench. They were winning, but they all knew they played really bad for the first ten minutes. They were scared to receive Akashi’s reproach and anger…but it never came. Akashi didn’t blame them. He didn’t say a single word and took the time to recover.

“Guys. This is bad. You all committed too many mistakes. What’s wrong with you?” asked Eiji.

The players looked down. They couldn’t even justify their bad performance. No one was tired. No one had been threatened by Akashi…so why did they play that bad?

Akashi got up and faced them. He smiled kindly. “You all can do better than that, guys. We’re winning so don’t think about it anymore and stay focused on our goal. I believe in you, so please, believe in yourself. I’ll keep marking Midorima and Takao so just stay focused on offence, ok?”

Those words seemed to have cheered the team up and everybody nodded.

“Sorry Sei-chan…we’ll do better for the second quarter.” Apologized Reo.

Akashi touched his shoulder to comfort him. “Don’t apologize. Show them what you’ve got.”

“Yes!”

On Shūtoku’s bench.

“That’s not good, guys. Akashi is marking Midorima as expected, but he also marks Takao. We need to find a way to keep him busy to score. It’s just the beginning. We can come back.” said Nakatani.

“Yes Coach. You’re right…” replied Miyaji.

Takao held his hand to Midorima. They just looked at each other and understood what they had to do.

Second period. This time, Takao was by Midorima’s side. For the first period, they had tried to put the confusion in Akashi’s mind, splitting, Midorima staying on defense and Takao on offence to use their sky-direct-three-points-shot but they never got the chance to use it since Akashi was always on them. Now, they were both playing on offence.

The game started. Reo immediately marked Takao while Eikichi joined Akashi to mark Midorima. Miyaji took the ball and ran to Rakuzan’s side, but Kotaro managed to steal the ball and left quickly before scoring.

Reo stayed close to Takao. “You can’t win against Sei-chan.”

“He’s not a god…stop praising him all the time.” Replied the raven annoyed.

“You don’t understand…he’s unstoppable. It’s not a question of strength.”

“Do you like to see him like this?”

Reo looked sad. “No…but what can I do? Do you think it’s funny to see your best friend in a state like this and being useless?”

“…”

“I hate to see Sei-chan this way…but there’s nothing I can do to make him change. I don’t tell you this to expect anything from you. I just want to inform you, that’s all.”

Reo went back on his position like his other teammates.

The minutes passed and Rakuzan continued to widen the gap. But after five minutes losing, Takao burst in rage and forcibly entered in the Zone, surprising Reo and Kotaro.

“Now it’s my turn to show you, who’s the boss!!”

His speed was incredible and froze Rakuzan’s players on the court…except Akashi who went on him.

“Where do you think you’re going like that, Takao-kun?” asked Seijuro.

The raven smirked and threw the ball to Midorima who appeared from nowhere. Takao’s strategy was the same: dragging the attention on him to give freedom to Midorima.

But Takao noticed something was different in Akashi when he didn’t see him moving. He knew at the second Midorima would get the ball, he wouldn’t be able to stop his three-points-shot. Akashi just opened his eyes widely and looked behind Takao.

Midorima got the ball but never had the time to shoot that Eikichi arrived from behind and stole him the ball.

“Akashi’s eye reached another level…” said Aomine.

“What do you mean, Aomine-san?” demanded Sakurai, a bit lost.

“Akashi usually can force his opponents to obey him because he can see their future moves…but he never forced his own teammates to obey him like this before.”

“Yes he did. Remember the way he dragged them to the Zone?”

“You don’t understand.” Sighed Aomine. “He developed their skills encouraging them to overpass their own limits. But it was mutual. He believed in them so they believed in themselves because they had his trust. He also put a big pressure on them to be sure they wouldn’t disappoint him like he did when he said he would gouge his eye if they would lose…But now, it looks like an indirect order. It’s as if he gave the order to Nebuya to act just with his eyes.”

“But how is it possible? I mean, how could his teammates understand what he wants?”

“That’s why I told you his skill reached another level. He doesn’t need to speak or to use the threat to make them do what he wants.”

Takao didn’t let this destabilize him and tried again. But each time he used his technique being in the Zone, they failed. Midorima remained calm. He knew losing his self-control like Takao wouldn’t help. They continued to try piercing their defense until the end of the second quarter, in vain.

“End of the second period. Rakuzan is still winning 42-0.”

The half-time period started. On the bench, Takao cursed himself.

“ _Damn! What is the point to enter in the Zone if I can’t do anything right? I can’t pierce his defense! He’s everywhere!!”_

Midorima observed him and gave a quick look to Akashi. It would be harder than he thought. But they still had their chances…

“Takao.”

“?”

“Don’t try to handle everything by yourself. If we fail, we’ll fail together and I will never blame you for this.”

“Shin-chan…”

“I believe in you.”

Those words seemed to appease Takao’s self-anger. It reinforced his duo with Midorima. They hadn’t showed all what they got.

In the crowd, Atsushi looked lost. Last night, Akashi replied to him for the first time since they broke up. But those two little words just gave him false hope. He knew he should give up, but something was telling him to keep chasing after Akashi. 

“Atsushi?” asked Himuro.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you want to take something to eat during the half-time? I’m gonna grab a coffee.”

“No thanks.”

Himuro sighted, disappointed. “Take at least a hot drink. Look at yourself, you look like a zombie.”

“I know…but I can’t eat or drink anything.”

“You can’t go on like this. It’s not good for you…”

“You were in the same state after your defeat against Kaga-chin, remember?”

“It was different. We both chose to break up but, in your case, Akashi broke your heart, and you keep chasing after him when he clearly told you he didn’t want to see you again.”

“You say that but…did Kaga-chin ever renounce to you after you two broke up?”

…

“See. He always knew there was still hope and he never gave up on you.”

“What if he told you the truth? What if he really doesn’t love you?”

“You don’t understand, Muro-chin…it doesn’t matter if Aka-chin loves me or not. I just want to be by his side.”

“I know what you mean but I don’t want to see you chasing after a ghost…”

Atsushi smiled sadly. “He needs me…as I need him. If I give up on him, Aka-chin would be alone. It’s probably what he wanted when he pushed us away. But I just can’t…so whatever if it hurts, whatever if he keeps pushing me away, one day, he will need help…and I’ll be there.”

The third quarter began. Takao wasn’t in the Zone anymore but Akashi felt the determination in his eyes. He would be back soon. Midorima was behind him.

Rakuzan’s players didn’t waste time and rushed to Shūtoku’s side. But when they tried to pierced their defense, they got face to face with Midorima. 

“That’s more than enough now!”

“Midorima-kun is entering in the Zone. The real battle is beginning.” Said Kuroko.

“But it’s gonna be hard to close the gap. They’re 42 points behind.” Replied Kagami.

“It ain’t the point here, Kagami-kun. I think Midorima and Takao know they won’t win against Akashi. But it’s a question of honor…”

Eikichi and Kotaro got surprised by Midorima’s speed and agility. They hadn’t seen him coming, Miyaji neither. Midorima’s Zone was really different from the others’ one. Contrary to Akashi, he didn’t develop his teammates’ abilities but he made them invisible and weakened his opponents’ ones.

Takao received the ball from a pass coming to Miyaji but got stopped by Akashi.

“I still can see you. You don’t use Midorima’s Zone efficiently.” Said Seijuro leaving with the ball.

Takao froze and didn’t get the time to come after him. Seijuro arrived in front of Shūtoku’s hoop and was ready to shoot, when he got surprised by Midorima and Miyaji. He lost the ball.

“Out of the bounds!”

Midorima fixed his former captain in the eyes. “I won’t let you score anymore, Akashi.”

“Do you think you can defeat me, Midorima?”

“Maybe not, but I won’t let you break me like you broke Kuroko. Don’t underestimate me.”

The ball came back in the game and Rakuzan tried to take the lead of the match again. But Shūtoku’s players were stronger. They didn’t manage to score but for once, Rakuzan neither. Each time Akashi tried to pierced Midorima’s defense, another player was coming from nowhere to destabilize him.

**_“What is happening? How can I not see them coming?!”_ **

_“Midorima’s Zone is different.”_

**_“He’s weaker than me! He can’t defeat me!”_ **

_“Don’t underestimate him.”_

**_“Have you already forgotten who are we?”_ **

_“We are strong but we are alone. Midorima just opened the first door of his Zone…it’s just the beginning.”_

_…_

_“Don’t even think about this.”_

**_“What?”_ **

_“I let you act during the game against Seirin and I regret it. So, you won’t do the same thing with Midorima.”_

**_“But if we let them act, they will win.”_ **

_“You’re in charge. Find a way to block them but don’t even think about breaking Midorima.”_

While he was fighting to find a way to pierce Midorima’s defense, Akashi lowered his guard and got surprised by Takao coming from behind.

“What??”

Takao stole the ball and ran as fast as he could. He was about to shoot when he faced Reo who stopped him.

“Not even in your dreams, Beautiful!”

Takao dodged Reo’s attack. “Try and get me, Baby!” he passed the ball to Midorima who prepared himself to shoot when Akashi came back to stop him and pushed the ball away.

“Out of the bounds!”

The two lovers joined and faced Akashi and Reo. They were determined…and for once, Akashi felt disoriented. There was something in their eyes which challenged him. They weren’t afraid. They weren’t destabilized.

The game continued like this during several minutes without any point scored for the both sides. The battle was epic. Akashi was protecting with his teammates Rakuzan’s side but he couldn’t break Shūtoku’s defense. Three minutes before the end of the third period, another dual between Akashi and Midorima on Shūtoku’s side took another way when Akashi managed to pass Midorima for the first time since he entered in the Zone. He thought he would finally score jumping to the hoop when two hands blocked the ball: Midorima’s one from the left and Takao from the right. When he looked at Takao, he understood suddenly why.

“Takaocchi entered in the Zone. This is the first time Midorimacchi and Takaocchi reach this level on the same time…” commented Kise.

“What does it change?” asked Hayakawa.

“It changes everything. Akashicchi played against all of us during the whole competition but he was never in this situation.”

“Hey…he didn’t score that much against us, remember?”

“Yes…because he restrained himself. He doesn’t right now…”

Akashi got destabilized by so much strength and lost his balance, failing. Miyaji received the ball and passed it to their fifth player quickly since he was the closest one from Rakuzan’s hoop. But he faced Eikichi who stopped him.

Rakuzan took the ball and went back on Shūtoku’s side, before meeting the unbreakable duo, Midorima-Takao. Eikichi tried to find a way to pass him but it was just impossible. When he dodged one, the second was after him. It looked like the double-team Kise and Aomine did during their game against Jabberwock…

Miyaji joined them and broke Eikichi’s offence. This time, he would take the lead and the three players from Shūtoku reached Rakuzan’s side. They passed Kotaro and Reo. This time, there was no one to stop them…but they again underestimated Akashi who came back. He blocked the first attempt of Miyaji who passed the ball to Midorima. But again, in a few seconds, he was on Midorima. The green hair had just the time to pass the ball to Takao who prepared himself to jump.

“That’s ENOUGH!!!” roared Akashi jumping on Takao. He got a physical contact which made him fall and miss the hoop.

“Fault on the number 10 of Shūtoku!”

“Whoa! Akashi made a fault on Takao!!” commented Sakurai.

“He’s losing his self-control. This is exactly what they want to make him do.” Answered Aomine. “But I don’t understand how Akashi could have fallen in their trap…he’s smarter than that usually…”

It was a good thing Akashi didn’t commit the fault in front of the hoop because he would have given a three throw to Rakuzan.

**_“What the hell am I doing? I must crush them or…”_ **

**_“You won’t do that.”_ **

**_“But…”_ **

**_“You heard him. He doesn’t want to see you breaking them like you did last time with Kuroko and Kagami.”_ **

**_“What do you suggest then?”_ **

**_“Leave it to me.”_ **

**_“No way!!”_ **

**_“That’s not a request. I’m in charge now.”_ **

****

Midorima joined Takao.

“Keep putting the pressure on Akashi. He’s losing his self-control.”

“Yes.”

Their play was synchronized with the whole team. It was impressive. Even if they didn’t score, they clearly led the game, forcing Rakuzan and Akashi to stay on defense.

“Looks like Midorima and Takao opened the second door of the Zone…” said Kagami.

“It’s more than that.” Replied Riko. “I wouldn’t compare what we experienced when you two opened the second door but it’s almost similar.”

“Similar?” frowned Furihata.

“In Midorima and Takao’s case, there’s a natural connection. Takao is like the prolongation of Midorima’s play. The first one drags the others in the same direction but it’s possible only thanks to the connection between the two first ones.”

“Shūtoku is like chain. If one of the links breaks, everything fractures. This is their strength but also their weakness. Until now, they let them show the weak side, but now, time has come to show what they can do.” Added Kuroko.

“When we reached the second door, our team acted synchronized. We used everybody’s potential the best way we could. When Akashi dragged his teammates in the Zone, he pushed them to develop their skills. In Shūtoku’s case, it’s different. Nobody is using his own ability. They all act the same way, using the same techniques. So, when their opponent thinks they pass the first one, they don’t suspect the second, the third, the fourth or the fifth one would use the same thing and he lowers his guard.” Continued to explain Riko.

“And if they understand and try to change, Shūtoku’s players switch to their own personal play, disorienting the opponent even more.” finished Kuroko.

“That’s pretty brilliant…” smirked Kagami.

“End of the third period. Rakuzan is still winning 42-0.”

On the bench, Akashi kept his head down. He was thinking deeply. He already understood Shūtoku’s game but it became hard to face, especially without making damages.

**_“We’re wasting our time. Let’s crush them!”_ **

**_“No. We gave him our word to help him. Seijuro trusts us.”_ **

**_“We need to win.”_ **

**_“We will win.”_ **

**_“But if we let them score, you know it would break him.”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“That’s not something we can allow. After all what we’ve done, we must remain flawless.”_ **

**_“You feel it too, right?”_ **

**_…_ **

**_“We’re losing him.”_ **

**_“But he talked to us about a few minutes ago.”_ **

**_“He’s speaking to us or to his friends rarely since he gave us his place. The few times he did it really affected him.”_ **

**_“I know…”_ **

**_“We both feel that…things would never be the same after this game. We must end this to preserve him but without hurting his friends. So, leave it to me.”_ **

**_“Are you sure you can do this?”_ **

**_“I won’t let them score, trust me.”_ **

“ _Aka-chin…”_ thought Atsushi sadly. _“Please…come back to me. This is not you…I want to see you back. Please…”_

The last period was about to start but Akashi strangely stopped to turn around to face the crowd. He was walking to go back on the court and his eyes met Atsushi’s ones. He wasn’t smiling and didn’t look angry neither…but his expression was strange.

_“Aka-chin. I’m here for you. Please, come back to me. I’ll be waiting for you as long as it is necessary but please come back…”_

Akashi broke the eye-contact with Atsushi and went back on the court. He could see Midorima and Takao were still in the Zone.

The game restarted and again, Shūtoku took the advantage, but thanks to Rakuzan’s defense, they didn’t score.

Midorima and Takao wanted to push Akashi above his own limits, forcing the physical contact with him. But they noticed quickly something changed in him. Midorima understood it when their eyes met.

“You’re amazing, Midorima-kun. But what you saw in my play wasn’t half of what I’m capable to do. Let me show you an overview!”

Akashi entered in the Zone at his turn and passed his former vice-captain easily; then, he faced Takao and dodged him before meeting Miyaji on his way. This time, he used his ankle breaker and passed him before meeting the two other players left.

“Move aside, fools. I’m unstoppable.” Akashi overpowered them easily and prepared himself to shoot when Midorima and Takao went back on him.

“It’s not over, Akashi!”

Seijuro’s smile disoriented them and he made an elbow pass to Eikichi.

“Nice pass!”

Eikichi prepared to jump but got stopped by Midorima. The ball went out.

“Out of the bounds!”

Akashi smirked fixing Midorima in the eyes. “Amazing, Midorima-kun…”

Shintaro felt worn out. Staying in the Zone was tiring but Akashi’s pressure was even more exhausting. He closed his eyes and tried to find the strength he needed.

_In his Zone, Shintaro was looking around. He could see several doors around him. One was already open…_

_“You made progress Shintaro…”_

_He turned around and saw Akashi. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I can come to my opponent’s Zone so I wanted to see yours.” Akashi looked around and smiled. “Don’t try to go further than that, Shintaro. You’re not strong enough.”_

_“Who are you? You’re not Akashi.”_

_“Correct.”_

_“But…you’re different from his other self. I can feel you’re not bad…”_

_“Seijuro always respected your intelligence. He was right about you.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I came to tell you to slow down. Forgive my rudeness but you won’t make him crack this way. I know what you’re trying to do.”_

_…_

_“You’re trying to open another door of your Zone. But you’re not ready for this. Compared to the others, the Zone is something new for you…and for him too.” Akashi mentioned Takao behind the second door._

_The boy was still on his guard. He didn’t believe in this stranger since he wasn’t Akashi true self but on the other side, he could feel he was right._

_“I could break you easily, like it happened for Kuroko. But I won’t do it.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because Seijuro would never forgive me for that.”_

_“So why did you do it with Kuroko?”_

_“You should wonder why Seijuro let us breaking Kuroko.”_

_“Then, why?”_

_“Because Kuroko has the same abilities with a weaker level though, so that’s why he let us do it. He didn’t want to see him becoming like him.”_

_“So…Akashi still cares about us? The comedy he played last time insulting us was…”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Don’t try to open another door. It would be useless and if you’re still in my way, I’ll crush you.”_

Midorima went back mentally on the court to face Akashi. He was still wearing this emotionless expression on his face.

“I can’t deny it. I’m not ready to open another door…but I won’t renounce to bring him back. I made a promise.” He said to himself before going back on the game.

The atmosphere changed during the last quarter. Shūtoku kept the same level in their play, defending and putting pressure on Rakuzan’s players, but Akashi’s aura changed. He was faster, but not as aggressive he used to be. He was agiler and but less strong. He was cautious and never missed an opening but not as invisible as he was previously. Besides, he seemed to use teamwork than playing solo.

Shūtoku’s players tried to stop him but couldn’t do anything. Seijuro got closer to the hoop and finally scored after one period without any point.

“That’s it…Midorima and Takao’s duo are leaving the Zone.” Said Aomine.

“It was predictable. They couldn’t have stayed like this forever…” replied Satsuki.

“No. I think something happened to Midorima to make him change his mind. He’s giving up to the game…”

As Aomine predicted, Shūtoku started to lose the pressure on Rakuzan on offence and concentrated on defense for the last minutes. They limited the damages the best way they could until the end of the match.

“Time’s up! 48-0! Rakuzan won the Winter Cup!!!”

The crowd got up to applause. On the bench, Rakuzan’s substitutes were celebrating the victory. But strangely, none Eiji or the players on the court were celebrating. They looked for the victory. They had won the competition with honor and pride, winning with a flawless victory on each game. The honor of Rakuzan was restored and their humiliation from last year was now forgotten…but something was missing. There was no joy in their eyes.

Shūtoku’s players were disappointed. Takao fell on his knees, crying, when Midorima joined him.

“Get up Takao.”

“Shin-chan…I’m sorry. I failed.”

Shintaro helped him get up and looked at him smiling. It was rare enough to notice it because Midorima almost never smiled.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m proud of you.”

Takao lifted his head to face his lover. He blushed when he saw his smile.

“Before knowing you, I couldn’t enter in the Zone. This place was unknown for me and I can tell you know: I always felt a bit complexed by the fact all of them reached it except me…but you made me experiment this. I understand how much I’m connected to you now and I can’t do anything to progress without you by my side. We didn’t win the Winter Cup but we’re getting close to each other, so…I’m happy.”

Takao’s head fell on Shintaro’s shoulder. “I love you Shin-chan.”

“Me too Kazunari.”

Akashi stayed immobile. He kept fixing the ground with dead eyes. He got it. He got the victory. He won the Winter Cup. He remained flawless…but he wasn’t happy.

_“Is it what victory is?”_

Even if the whole atmosphere around him was noisy with people applauding and calling the winners’ name, Akashi couldn’t hear anything.

_“I won…so why does my heart feel so bad? Why am I not happy?”_

“Sei-chan?! We did it!!” called Reo behind him.

_“Was it worth it? Did I sacrifice everything for this?”_

“Oi! Akashi!” called Eikichi.

_“Why does it hurt more than it did when I lost against Kuroko? Why am I feeling so bad?”_

“Akashi!!” called Kotaro at his turn.

_“I won! I won damn it! Why can’t I be happy? I got it! I got the victory! What’s wrong with me?!”_

“Congratulations for your victory, guys.” Said Midorima, approaching. He held his hand to Kotaro, Reo and Eikichi.

“Thank you.”

“Sorry but…could you give us moment please? I’d like to talk with Akashi.” Asked the green hair boy.

Rakuzan’s players nodded and walked away. Midorima faced his former captain. “Akashi.”

“Midorima.”

“Congratulations.”

Seijuro turned around and held his hand to his opponent. “Thank you. Let’s play again.”

But it was Midorima’s turn to reject his hand this time. “Yes…but only when you would be back.”

Seijuro laughed. “Don’t be such a sore loser, Midorima-kun.”

“I wouldn’t exchange my place with yours right now. I lost, but not as much as you did.”

“What are you talking about my dear? I won all of my games with a flawless victory.”

“Look around you. Look at your coach, your teammates. Do they look happy?”

Akashi didn’t look. He kept his eyes on Midorima.

“You lost your team’s faith. They even tried to lose on purpose during the first period. This victory isn’t Rakuzan’s one: it’s yours and yours only.”

“It doesn’t matter. The victory is mine and it’s even better if I don’t have to share it with the others.”

“Yes. The victory is all yours because you’re all alone.” Midorima never broke the eye contact with him. “Look all what you already lost, Akashi: you lost your team and coach’s trust, you lost the friendship with all of us without talking about Murasakibara’s love…can you still claim you won after have lost so much?”

“I don’t need it. Winning is everything.”

“So…you don’t care about the consequences of your selfishness, right?”

“I don’t care.”

Midorima clenched his fists. “Then, turn around and look at Murasakibara.”

…

Akashi didn’t move. He had no desire to see his ex-lover’s face right now. “Why should I waste my time doing this?”

“You said you didn’t care, then face him now!” He grabbed Akashi’s shoulders and forced him to turn around.

Seijuro got surprised by his sudden move and didn’t have the time to push him away. It wasn’t in Midorima’s habits to be like this so he didn’t expect it.

“Let me go!”

“Look at him!!”

“I told you to let…” but without doing it on purpose, Akashi’s eyes met Atsushi’s ones in the crowd.

…

Atsushi was crying…the tears were rolling on his cheeks like a river. Seeing this literally froze Akashi.

“A-Atsushi…” murmured Seijuro completely lost.

“Can you still pretend to not care now?” asked Midorima releasing his grip on his shoulders. “We all promised to protect you from yourself…but we failed. We all promised to bring you back when you switched but we failed again. For how long are you going to endure this alone, Akashi? We never gave up on you, Murasakibara neither.”

“Atsushi…no…don’t cry…don’t…” murmured Akashi.

Seeing Atsushi crying recalled him the promise he did to him.

_“I’m terribly sorry…I didn’t want to make you cry. I’ve been rude with you, I’m unforgivable for this…”_

_“No…Aka-chin did nothing..wrong..”_

_“I know what you think and I hate it…”_

_“What?”_

_“I didn’t ask you to work with me because I pitied you. You know you’re my friend and I like you very much. It’s true I usually work with Shintaro but only because he asks me first and because I don’t have the heart to turn him down…I really wanted to work with you.”_

_“R-really?”_

_“Of course. So when I saw how much you worked hard to not disappoint me, I felt bad…I hate to see you running yourself down this way…so I lost my cool when you said we would get bad ranking because of you…”_

_“Aka-chin…”_

_“Look at me, please.”_

_“I’ll never make you cry again, I promise. I’m really sorry.”_

_“I’m not mad at Aka-chin…”_

_“I’m mad at myself for making you cry. But please, tell me you will never think that way about yourself anymore.”_

_“But…that’s the way people think or talk about me…”_

_“But that’s not the way I see you. Atsushi is kind and adorable, he’s an amazing basket ball player and he’s my precious friend. So I won’t tolerate somebody disrespects you. They don’t know you. I do and I know you’re a hundred times better than what you imagine.”_

_“I don’t care about what people say about me…as long as Aka-chin likes me, I’d be happy.”_

_“I like you the way you are. You don’t have to change. I’m sorry if I was rude but you really need to learn how to love yourself more.”_

_“Can…Aka-chin teach me then?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“I made him cry again…”_

**_“Seijuro, don’t panic.”_ **

_“I hurt him…I made Atsushi crying.”_

**_“There’s nothing dramatic. Don’t make a fuss with it!”_ **

_“I made him cry again…I swore to never do that again…I lied.”_

**_“No. Please, listen…”_ **

_“I did it again…I hurt him. I was supposed to take care of him, to teach him how to make him love himself more…but what did I do?”_

**_“Hey! It’s alright, ok? Nobody’s dead or…”_ **

_“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, Atsushi. I betrayed you…”_

**_“Seijuro! Listen…”_ **

_“I betrayed you. I couldn’t hold the promise I did to you…I made you cry again…”_

**_“SEIJURO!!”_ **

“Akashi.” Called Midorima.

The red hair boy turned around. One of his eyes switched color again. When he was under the domination of his other selfves, his eyes were orange or yellow…but now, one of it took his usual red color. Seijuro was crying.

“S-Shintaro…I’m sorry…” he murmured crying.

“Akashi…you’re back.”

“Forgive me…forgive me, guys…forgive me…” he kept saying again and again.

“It’s alright, Akashi. Don’t apologize and…”

“Sorry…sorry…” then, Akashi walked away and rushed to the exit.

“Akashi!!” Midorima called him and was about to run after him when Takao stopped him.

“Shin-chan! You can’t leave now! We need to stay for the end of the ceremony.”

Midorima changed his mind and listened to his lover.

“Sei-chan! Wait!!” called Reo who tried to go after him, when Eikichi grabbed his arm.

“Let him go. He would be back soon. We have to stay for the ceremony.”

“But…”

“I know…we’ll go after him after the ceremony; it won’t be long.”

Eiji sent a substitute player going after Akashi. The captain had to be there to receive the trophy, but he was also very worried for the teen.

In the crowd, people looked surprised by Akashi’s reaction. People like the organizers were a bit disoriented because they couldn’t continue the celebration and the ceremony without Rakuzan’s captain, especially when he had been designated as the best player of the tournament. They waited and waited; Eiji’s player went back ten minutes later shaking his head. He hadn’t found Akashi and didn’t know where to look for him.

Eikichi and Kotaro glared at Midorima and decided to confront him.

“What the fuck did you tell to him to put him in this state?”

“Nothing. I just told him to look at Murasakibara in the crowd, that’s all.”

“Are you kidding me?” asked again Eikichi challenging Midorima.

Takao went between them. “Stop blaming him. He did nothing wrong and you know it.”

“Takao-kun is right. I don’t think Sei-chan’s reaction is related to what Midorima-kun told him…” said Reo joined them.

“But you saw Akashi running away after have talked with him!” protested Kotaro.

“Yes…but I don’t think it’s Midorima-kun’s fault. Let’s end the ceremony quickly. This way, we could go after Sei-chan.”

The two teams went to meet the organizers and their coaches to hurry up with the ceremony; Nobody was in the mood to celebrate and they needed to go after Akashi.

In the crowd, Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Kuroko, Kagami and Himuro just waited for the end of the celebration to leave the stadium. Murasakibara didn’t stay and went after his ex-boy-friend right away.

* * *

Akashi ran…he was running fast, running without looking around, pushing people on his way, ignoring the traffic, ignoring people’s complains. He was running without thinking, without breathing…he ran fast, as fast as he could. He wanted to escape; he wanted to scream; this was it. Aomine was right. He reached it. He reached his breaking point. He was cracking…


	31. Don’t do that

“Watch out!”

“Hey!”

Seijuro was running fast. People in his way got pushed roughly. He didn’t have the time to stop or to apologize. He needed to run…but where to go? It didn’t matter. He needed to escape. He was breaking. This time had come.

There were a lot of people outside since it was a sunny day. Besides, the finale drew crowds around the stadium. So Seijuro had to cross the whole city to find a place where he could be alone. He didn’t remember how long he ran, how distance he did from the stadium…but he arrived at a construction site. There was no one today since it was Saturday afternoon. Seijuro came in and fell on his knees, exhausted, out of breath. His head hurt.

**_“Seijuro, it’s ok. You’re safe.”_ **

_“What have I done? What have I done to him?”_

**_“It’s over now. You won the Winter Cup.”_ **

_“My friends…Atsushi…what have I done to them?”_

**_“It’s alright. You can tell them the truth now and they will understand…”_ **

_“The truth? What truth? What are you talking about?”_

**_“You know…”_ **

_“I deserved this.”_

**_“What are you saying, idiot?”_ **

_“I deserved this punishment.”_

**_“No, that’s not true…”_ **

_“I did deserve it. I must pay for my sins.”_

**_“What sins are you talking about?”_ **

_“I made him cry again…I swore I would never do that again and I broke his heart. He got hurt during his game because of me…I lost my friend’s trust. I said those horrible things to them. I threatened my teammates and my coach. I even involved Yukimaru in this mess making him pay in my place…”_

**_“Seijuro…”_ **

_“WHY AM I DOING THIS TO THEM??”_

**_“Calm down. You’re just a bit confused and…”_ **

_“I AM A MONSTER!”_

Seijuro shouted in rage. He started to hit things on his way with his feet: cinderblocks, tools…then he attacked the wall hitting it with his fists again and again. Each blow hurt and he could feel his bones breaking hitting the cold surface that hard…but the physical pain wasn’t enough to stop him. He needed to express his pain. His shouts of pain were so loud that it resonated in the whole empty building.

* * *

During this time, in Tokyo stadium.

The ceremony ended without Seijuro. The organizers couldn’t wait for him any longer. Besides, nobody wanted to stay for too long. Akashi’s teammates and friends were really worried for him and just waited for the end of the ceremony to go after him. Aomine was in contact with Murasakibara to know if he found him but the tall purple hair was still searching him everywhere.

When the players received their medals and the congratulations of the organizers and the applauses from the crowd, they left pretty fast. Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Takao and Akashi’s teammates (Reo, Kotaro and Eikichi) apologized to their coach and joined outside with the others. Himuro, Aomine, Kise and Momoi were already there.

“Does someone have news about Sei-chan?” demanded Reo.

“No. I called Murasakibara. He’s still looking for him everywhere.” Replied Aomine.

“I have a bad feeling…we must hurry to find Akashi-kun.” Said Kuroko.

“We should split to cover the whole city.” Suggested Kagami.

“Ok. Let’s do this.” Agreed the group.

Everybody split in several group and began to look for the red hair boy.

* * *

Akashi’s rage didn’t seem to calm down. He was breaking everything around him, out of control. The physical pain or the tiredness weren’t enough to stop him.

“Well, well…looks like the strawberry got nuts…” said a voice coming from behind.

Akashi turned around. He recognized this voice.

“I always knew you were crazy, but I never thought it was at this point.” Said the second one.

A third person joined the two men glaring at Akashi.

“Get away…” murmured Seijuro facing them.

“Not a chance. Payback time, man!”

“Get away…I don’t want..to…get away…” continued to say Seijuro moving back.

“You really think we’re gonna leave you alone after all what you did to us? I left the hospital just to go after you…you should be pleased.” Said Maruki.

“Leave…leave or I won’t be able to control myself…”

“Let’s just finish him already.” Proposed Haizaki.

“Don’t be so impatient …Akashi-kun just won the Winter Cup. Let’s celebrate together…” teased Shingo. He moved closer dangerously.

“Get away..from me…”

“You should have minded your own business, Akashi-kun. Why did you need to interfere?”

“D-Don’t..come closer…”

Akashi continued to move back until his back touched the wall. Actually, he wasn’t afraid of the three men but of himself. He knew he could explode from one second to the next.

Shingo grabbed his throat and strangled him hard. “You’ve been a pain in the ass long enough…”

“I…told you…to GET AWAY!!!” roared Akashi releasing himself before hitting hard Shingo’s face.

The man fell on the ground but Maruki and Haizaki jumped on him and began to hit him in the stomach and the ribs, but Seijuro defended himself and hit them back.

“YOU’RE DEAD, MOTHEFUCKER!!” screamed Shingo furious rushing to him.

“I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Akashi let explode his anger and fought back. They could be one hundred, nobody would be able to stop him now.

* * *

After almost one hour searching, the group met again. This time, Murasakibara joined them.

“So?” asked Himuro.

“Nothing…” sighted Momoi.

Aomine looked around. “Wait for me here. I’m coming back.”

“Where are you going Daicchi?”

“The police station.”

Since they weren’t far from the city center, Aomine reached the place quickly. He went straight to the secretariat.

“I want to talk with Aomine-san please.”

The woman looked at him. “The lieutenant doesn’t receive people. What is it for?”

“I am his son. This is an emergency.”

Midorima just joined him with Murasakibara and Reo. Aomine didn’t say anything when he saw them. The secretary passed a call and allowed them to go, giving them the direction. They thanked her and reached the place. Aomine knocked at the door.

“Come in.”

“Dad.”

“Daiki. What’s wrong? It’s rare for you to come here..and who are they?” asked the man.

“My friends. Dad, listen: I have a request. Can you locate someone with his cell phone signal?”

“I suppose I can but why?”

“Our friend disappeared. We’re looking for him since one hour and we think he’s in danger.”

“Since how long did he disappear?”

“Two hours, maybe three...”

“Sorry Son, but it’s too soon to talk about disappearance. What happened?”

“Please Dad! I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t sure he was in danger. We don’t have time for explanation. Please!”

The man never saw his son like this before and he understood it was serious.

“What is his name?”

“Akashi Seijuro.”

“Do you have his cell phone number?”

“Yes.” Reo approached and gave him the number. The man wrote it and went to the next office. The three boys came with him.

“Mitsu-san. Can you help me with this please?”

“What is it, Sir?”

“Find me the location of this cell phone please.”

“Yes.” The man took it and made some researches.

“Is it long?” asked Murasakibara.

“No. Just two of three minutes.”

After a short time, the man located the signal. “Tokyo stadium, Sir.”

“Oh no…Sei-chan left his cell phone in the lockers…” sighed Reo.

“Wait a minute…is it Seijuro Akashi’s number?” asked the man.

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

“There’s an intern memo from the minor brigade. There’re several names related to him because of previous incidents: Haizaki Shougo, Maruki Nao and Nori Shingo.”

“They weren’t there today with their team for the finale…” said Midorima.

“Do you know them?” asked Aomine-san.

“Yes. They all play in different team but they weren’t with their teammates and coach today.” Replied Daiki.

“Check their position.” Asked his father. “What happened between them and Akashi-kun?”

“Akashi defeated them pretty bad.” Daiki didn’t want to give more details because he knew at this rhythm, he would put Seijuro in bad situation. His father wasn’t blind and understood he didn’t tell him everything.

After some minutes, the other man found their location. “They all seem to be in the same place, Sir. Toyomicho neighborhood, around the number 13, Chuo City, Tōkyō-to 104-0055.”

Murasakibara didn’t waste more time and left the place. He knew where to search now. He could feel Akashi was in danger.

“Murasakibara! Wait!” called Midorima. But it was already too late to stop him. 

“Sir? What is it?”

“Take my place during my absence. I’m coming back. Daiki, let’s go.”

“Yes! Mibuchi. Inform the others we’re going there and give them the location.” Said Daiki.

“Yes.”

“I hope it’s not already too late…” prayed Midorima.

Murasakibara rushed like a rocket. He crossed the city so fast that he went faster than cars or public transports.

_“Aka-chin. Hold on. I’m coming!”_

* * *

The rest of the group had received Reo’s message. They all reached the place as fast as they could. Everybody arrived in the neighborhood almost at the same time. Murasakibara was looking around trying to find Akashi.

“Mukkun!” called Satsuki.

“Have you found him?”

“No…I don’t know where to search!”

Daiki and his father left the car. “Dad. You said he was around the number 13…can’t you be more precise?”

“Their cell phone signal gave this location but it’s hard to be more precise…”

They all joined and looked around again and again.

“We better split again and…” began to say Kagami.

“Listen!” cut Kuroko.

Everybody shut up and lent an ear. They could hear noise coming from the construction site.

“Let’s check out.”

Murasakibara ran without waiting as always.

“Wait! Don’t rush like this!!” called Aomine’s father who ran after him.

Atsushi was the first to arrive. The noises were louder and he could even hear screams. When he arrived, he saw traces of blood on the ground. He followed the noises and the traces until he reached the north part of the construction site.

“LEAVE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!”

“DIE MOTHERFUCKER!!”

“AKA-CHIN!!”

The whole group joined them and saw the red hair boy, covered of blood and injuries, fighting against the three boys. Haizaki was on the ground, curled in a ball, grimacing. Maruki and Shingo were facing Akashi, bleeding from the face.

Aomine’s father took his gun and point it at them. “FREEZE!”

Maruki threw them what he had in hand which gave the opportunity to Shingo to run away. Aomine’s father rushed to Maruki at the same moment than Murasakibara and neutralized him. Eikichi and Kotaro tried to run away after Shingo with Takao but the man already vanished when they arrived outside. They renounced and went back to the group.

“Sei-chan!”

“get..get away…don’t come closer.”

“Aka-chin…it’s ok. You’re safe now…” said Murasakibara approaching.

But it wasn’t enough to appease Seijuro who continued to scream. “GET AWAY!”

At this moment, Haizaki who was behind Akashi took a large wooden board and smashed Seijuro’s back head with it. The boy fell on his knees. The blood was gushing on the ground.

“AKA-CHIN!!!!”

Haizaki escaped, taking advantage of the confusion and escaped.

“Motherfucker! Come back here!!” roared Kise running after him.

“Akashi-kun!!”

“Sei-chan!!”

Aomine’s father tried to catch Haizaki but he had been faster and escaped. He took his cell phone and called for reinforcements. He also asked for an ambulance. Maruki was pretty hurt but it was nothing compared to Akashi.

“Aka-chin! Do you hear me??” Atsushi rushed to him to check his condition. He was bleeding everywhere. “Aka-chin…”

“Get away…l-leave…” continued to say Seijuro still in trans. “Leave…LEAVE!!”

He struggled and moved away from Murasakibara.

“Aka-chin! You’re hurt! Stop struggling!”

“Akashi! Calm down for God ‘Sake!” complained Aomine.

The whole group was trying to cool him down but Seijuro was still confused.

“LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

“Aka-chin…please, listen…” Murasakibara approached slowly, holding his hand to him when Akashi snapped it roughly, still struggling and shouting.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OR I WILL HURT YOU!!”

“Sei-chan…it’s over, please, relax…”

“He’s not listening.” Said Midorima. “Don’t come closer and let him calm down…”

But Atsushi couldn’t let him this way; Whatever if Akashi would hurt him physically, he had to stop him. he was falling again…

“Aka-chin…come back to me.”

“LEAVE! LEAVE! IDIOT!!”

“I told you I will never give up on you whatever happens.”

“GET AWAY!!” Akashi threw some pieces of the broken wooden board on him to keep Atsushi at distance, but it didn’t work.

Atsushi managed to get closer and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Aka-chin…it’s ok. Come back to me. I’m here.”

“NO! LEAVE!! LEAVE!!”

“I won’t leave. I’m here for you…please calm down, it’s over…” Murasakibara was trying to comfort him but Akashi continued to struggle, pushing his away.

“NO! DON’T…Don’t…”

“Don’t hold back…I’m here. Come back to me, please…Aka-chin…”

“Don’t do that…don’t…bring..him…back..”

“Release him. Let Aka-chin come to me.”

“You…you don’t understand…”

“Please, I’m begging you…let him come back to me.”

“YOU IDIOT!!” Akashi pushed him away but failed. He was losing strength. “If…you do that…he will..break…”

“Come back to me Aka-chin.” Repeated again and again Atsushi. He finally put his hand on Seijuro’s heart and murmured to his ear. “I love you Aka-chin…please, come back to me…”

“No…don’t..don’t bring him back! You’re gonna break him!!!”

“AKA-CHIN!!” shouted Atsushi grabbing his face, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. “Look at me.”

“A-Atsushi…don’t..”

“I’m here for you. Don’t be afraid. Come back…”

Seijuro’s eyes began to change color again…the golden color disappeared slowly to let the usual red one taking his place. His look was full of tears and despair.

“A-Atsushi…”

“Yes…welcome back, Aka-chin…” sighed Murasakibara smiling gently.

“W-Why…why…are you still there? After…all what I did…why…” asked Seijuro with a trembling voice.

“I love you. I’ll always be there for you. I’m sorry to not have come sooner…”

“Why…why…” continued to asked the poor red hair boy.

Kuroko approached and put his hand on Seijuro’s one. He was holding Atsushi’s shoulders tightly. “Akashi-kun…”

“Tetsuya…”

“We all are your friends, Akashi-kun. We will never give up on you.”

Reo joined him and also put his hand on Seijuro’s one, followed by Kotaro and Eikichi. The rest of the generation of miracles joined them to. Kise was the first, followed by Midorima, Takao, Himuro, Kagami and Momoi. Aomine was the last one but when Seijuro saw him smiling, he understood none of them was mad at him.

“Why…are you so kind to me when I said those horrible things to you? Why…” he never stopped crying, burying his face on Atsushi’s neck.

“Because we all care about you, Aka-chin.” Atsushi caressing the back of his head and kissed his forehead. “I love you Aka-chin…” but he felt his hand wet and remembered he just had been hurt there. His hand was now covered of Seijuro’s blood. He looked at Aomine’s father. “He’s badly hurt. We better bring him to the hospital instead of waiting for the ambulance…it’s getting too long.”

“We’d rather not do that. We don’t know the importance of his injuries…but we should lie him down on the ground.” Suggested the man.

“Yes.” Atsushi looked at his lover. “Aka-chin, relax. Just lie down on your back and…”

“Atsushi…”

“Let’s talk later. We must take care of your injuries first and…”

“F-Forgive me..Atsushi, guys…I’m sor…” But Akashi didn’t finish his sentence that he coughed blood on Atsushi’s shoulder.

“Aka-chin!!”

His eyes were closing slowly until his vision got blurred…

” _Am I dying?”_

“Sei-chan!!”

“Akashi!!”

_“I’m dying…”_

“He’s wounded on his stomach!!”

_“Ah yes…Maruki attacked me with the knife…I didn’t feel it while I wasn’t myself…but now my whole body hurts…”_

“We must stop the bleeding! Hurry!”

“Press the shirt on the wound.”

_“It hurts…I can’t remember when it hurt that bad…”_

“Aka-chin! Stay with me!!”

_“Even my heart hurts, if it’s not even more…”_

“Akashi-kun!!”

_“So…this is how my life will end?”_

“Akashi!!”

_“In the end, I couldn’t even tell you what I feel…what a pity…”_

“Damn it! He’s not breathing!!”

_“But I could at least see your face a last time…it was nice…”_

“Aka-chin! Don’t do that to me!!”

_“I’m glad to have met you guys…thanks for everything…”_

“Aka-chin!!!”

_“Don’t cry, Atsushi…don’t cry…”_


	32. A promise to hold

“Make way!! Hurry!”

“Emergency! The patient is not breathing anymore.”

The stretcher was rushing fast in the corridor of the hospital. The emergency men were hurried. Seijuro’s condition was getting worse in each passing second. Murasakibara was running by their side, holding Akashi’s hand.

“Cause of the injuries?”

“A fight. The patient has been beaten and stabbed in the abdomen and stomach. He also has an important head trauma.”

“I can feel his pulse but it’s weak. Put him on ventilation.”

The stretcher passed heavy doors and a nurse came to stop Murasakibara. “I’m sorry but you can’t come in.”

“Let me in!”

“Son, please! Let us work! We’ll take care of him but please stay out!!”

“No!! Please! Let me stay! Let me…” struggled Murasakibara when Midorima and Aomine stopped him.

“Stop it, Murasakibara. Let them work. There’s nothing you can do now.”

“Aka-chin…” murmured Atsushi with tears in the eyes.

Himuro joined them and grabbed his hand. “It’s gonna be alright, Atsushi. Come on. Let them take care of him.”

Murasakibara nodded and followed them in the waiting room. Everybody was still under the shock. On the road, Atsushi came with the ambulance while Aomine, Kise, Momoi and Kuroko joined them with Aomine’s father. The rest of the group reached the hospital by themselves later.

Kotaro had informed their coach about the situation and Eiji was on the road. Aomine’s father left the waiting room to contact his colleagues. It was an attempt of murder and two aggressors were still missing.

“How could this have happened?” sighed Kise.

“I knew those motherfuckers would do something bad but not this…” cursed Kagami.

Murasakibara kept his head down and cried. They could hear him sniffing. The tears were fallen on the ground.

“Atsushi…hold on.” Said Himuro patting his hair.

“Mukkun…” murmured Satsuki almost crying.

They were all very affected but it wasn’t comparable to what Murasakibara was feeling. The tallest and the strongest one was actually the weakest one of them when it concerned Akashi…and now, Akashi was dying. Nobody risked to tell him he would wake up because they didn’t want to give him false hopes. They all saw the way Akashi was hurt. It was already a miracle he stayed conscious until now…they were preparing themselves to the worst.

Minutes passed and became hours. Rakuzan’s coach arrived and received the few information Akashi’s teammates had. He took the decision to contact Akashi’s father himself. During this time, Aomine’s father met his colleagues to exchange about the situation. Since he was working on another brigade, he wasn’t concerned by the whole situation. It was the minor brigade’s case. But considering there had been an attempt of murder and he was the one who arrested Maruki, he was now working on the case.

Daiki joined his father outside. “Dad.”

The man nodded to his colleagues and walked away to join his son. “Do you have news about Akashi-kun?”

“No. We haven’t seen the doctor yet. We’re still waiting. What about you? Did you catch them?”

“We issued an arrest warrant against Shingo and Haizaki. All the cops of Tokyo are after them. We will catch them soon enough.”

“I see.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Daiki?”

…

“You weren’t surprised to see them after Akashi-kun. I think you haven’t told me everything…”

“The three of them have something against Akashi, that’s true…”

“Tell me.”

“Not now…”

“Daiki, if you want my help, I’m gonna need yours to find them.”

“There’s nothing big, ok? Just a stupid quarrel between Akashi and them because of Murasakibara.”

“Why him?”

“Murasakibara and Akashi used to date. They made fun of him and Akashi got mad and beat them on the court, that’s all.”

“Is that really all?”

“Yes.” Daiki had other things to say but it wasn’t the right time.

“Ok…I believe in you. Do you know where they could have gone?”

“No…but I’d like to ask you something please.”

“Yes?”

“Until you catch them, can you watch…Kise and Midorima please?”

The man frowned. “I saw Midorima-kun was also involved in a thing with Shingo in the past but is there a reason to worry for him? What about Kise?”

“I don’t know for Midorima. I mean, I saw him playing against Shingo and he really looked uncomfortable. I don’t think Shingo would be crazy enough to aim him again but I suppose it would be easier for Midorima to see he’s protected until you catch him.”

“What about Kise?”

“Haizaki hates Kise. He wanted to attack him last year after a game…Kise lives in Kanagawa, so I would be more reassured if someone is watching him when I’m not with him.”

His father smiled. “I saw the way he was close to you. Is there something I should know about him?”

Daiki raised an eyebrow. This was definitely not the moment to talk about his romantic life with his father.

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yes…” admitted Daiki blushing.

He patted his head. “I always thought you would end going out with Satsuki but looks like I was wrong…”

The man understood it wasn’t the right time to talk about this so he stopped teasing him. “Don’t worry. I’ll contact my colleagues in Kanagawa to ask them to watch him. Just give me his address and his phone number. This way, they could locate him easily.”

“Ok…please don’t tell him I asked you this. I don’t want to worry him for nothing.”

“I understand.” He couldn’t help to laugh. “You’re such a loving boyfriend, Daiki!”

“Dad!”

“Ok, ok, Big boy! I’m joking!”

In the waiting room, the whole group was there, sitting in silence. Murasakibara kept his head down, praying. A man came to meet them.

“Sorry but who is Midorima Shintaro please?”

“I’m here.”

“Can you come with me please?”

“Yes.”

Takao stared at him leaving and resisted the urge to follow him.

The man isolated with Midorima in the corridor. “I’m Inspector Kaname Ryu from the minor brigade. I’ve some questions about Shingo Nori.”

“I’m listening.”

“I read in his case he used to bully you during your childhood. What can you tell me about this?”

“Well, he was my neighbor and we were going to the same school. He bullied me during two years before I spoke to my parents. We filled a complaint about him and his family but the charges have been dropped and we moved to another place.”

“Have you seen him after that?”

“Yes. I saw him when I went to Teiko college. We were in the same school again and…he tried to bully me again but this time, I was often with my friend so he couldn’t catch me.”

“I read there was an incident between him and Akashi-kun. You even gave your testimony. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Shingo attacked me in the corridor and Akashi gave the alert. He defended me and Shingo stabbed him in the stomach. I don’t know what happened to him after that but he got expulsed and I never saw him again until recently…”

“When have you met him again?”

“During the Winter cup about a few days ago. I didn’t know he was in Kamakura team. Since we played against them, I met him on the court.”

“Did you two talk after or before the game?”

“We did…and he mocked me as always. He didn’t change at all.”

“Did he threaten you?”

…

“He did.” Said a voice behind them.

“Takao.”

The raven approached. “After the game, he caught Shintaro in the lockers with Maruki and attacked him.”

“Takao, stop.”

“Is that true?” asked the man fixing Midorima. “Why didn’t you report it to the police?”

“Because I beat Shingo pretty bad when I saw them attacking him and Shintaro didn’t want to cause me troubles.”

The man noted it and fixed Takao. “Tell me what happened exactly this day. When was that?”

“September the 22th after the game between Kamakura and Shūtoku. During the whole match, Shingo never stopped harassing and insulting Shintaro and after our victory we went to the lockers. Shintaro forgot something so he went back there. I was waiting for him in the corridor when I met Akashi and Murasakibara. We were worried to not see Shintaro back so we went to the lockers. When we arrived, the door was locked and we could hear noises inside, so Murasakibara broke the door and we rushed inside. Maruki was guarding the door and Shingo was beating Shintaro. I jumped on him and I beat him until Akashi-kun stopped me. We left straight away after that.”

“Why didn’t you report them?”

“Shintaro was in shock after his aggression. And as I told you, he didn’t want to cause me troubles.”

The man nodded again writing something on his book note. “I understand why he attacked Akashi-kun again then…”

“You must arrest him. Shintaro is stressed since they met again…”

“It’s ok, Takao…”

“It’s not ok! Stop pretending everything is alright when it’s not, Shin-chan!” Takao realized he raised his voice and apologized immediately. “Sorry…I lost my cool. I’m just worried for you…”

“I know.”

“Ok, boys. We’ll deal with the aggression later. We have to arrest Shingo-kun first. So, we’ll place you under protection until we catch him. I need your phone numbers and your address. A patrol will follow you discreetly to be sure you would risk nothing. We don’t know if he’s after you but since he already attacked Akashi-kun, it’s safer to watch you two closely.”

“Ok…”

“We’ll inform your parents. I’ll let you my number so don’t hesitate to contact me if there’s something you need to tell me or in case of emergency or danger.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Is there anything else I should know?”

Midorima hesitated but remained quiet. “No.”

“Ok. Thanks for your cooperation.”

The man left them and joined his colleagues outside.

Takao looked at his boyfriend and held his hand. “It’s ok, Shin-chan. They will catch him soon.”

“The damage is already done…”

“He won’t hurt you.”

“But he hurt Akashi.”

“I know…but I won’t let this thing happen to you.”

Even if he wanted to believe in his boyfriend, Midorima wasn’t reassured at all. Protected by the police or by his boyfriend, he knew it was just a question of time until Nori got him.

* * *

After almost four hours waiting, the doctor finally joined them in the waiting room.

“How is he??” asked immediately Murasakibara.

The doctor looked uncomfortable and made a pause before answering.

“He’s in a real bad shape…I don’t want to hurt you but his injuries are really serious.” The man began to explain. “The skull is fractured and we don’t know the importance of the intern damages for the brain. He got stabbed five times. The stomach, the liver and the appendix are touched. We had to operate him in emergency. He also has five ribs broken, a clavicle fracture on the left side and a fractured pelvis. The vertebras are touched including the cervical…”

“Oh no…” murmured Satsuki.

“I don’t want to give you false hopes so you have to prepare for the worst… The perspectives are grim: the vital prognosis is at stake. Besides, we’re still waiting for his blood analysis…”

“Can..can I see him please?” asked Murasakibara desperate.

“He’s still in the operation room so you have to wait.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Replied Eiji for everyone.

The doctor nodded and left the little group.

Atsushi could barely stay on his feet. He almost fell when Eikichi and Aomine grabbed him.

“Let’s bring him to the waiting room.” Proposed Rakuzan’s coach.

They all went back there to wait. Murasakibara looked completely lost in his thoughts…he couldn’t see or hear anything around him, not even Tatsuya’s comforting words.

Momoi hugged Kuroko tightly to cry. The rest of the team looked sad and felt useless. There was nothing to do except waiting and waiting again for a miracle. After one hour, Eiji left. The organizers of the Winter cup and the press heard about the incident and wanted to have answers. Akashi’s father was still unreachable. He took care of the mess to let the little group in peace.

Time passed and things didn’t change much. They didn’t receive any news about Akashi. They were there since almost six hours and everybody was tired. Momoi had fallen asleep on Kuroko’s shoulder. Kagami was supporting his light and his boyfriend the best way he could. Himuro never left Astushi’s side and kept holding his hand. Kise had enough to wait and left the waiting room to have some fresh air. Walking to the exit, he felt the pressure getting him and he burst in tears when a touch on his hair comforted him.

“Don’t try to hold on by yourself.”

“Daicchi…” he turned around to hug his boyfriend. He cried on his shoulder.

Aomine just comforted him in silence. There was nothing else to say. He wasn’t even sure Akashi would survive. It would be cruel to give hope. On the same time, he was as affected as Kise was but he just held on better than the blonde. He had to be strong for the both of them.

* * *

One hour later, a nurse came to see them.

“How is he?” asked again Murasakibara each time he saw someone coming to them.

“His condition is stable. But we have to wait again.”

“Can I see him now?”

“I’m sorry but he’s still in the operation room. We detected other problems during the examination…”

“Other problems??” asked Reo.

“Yes. It looks like your friend endured previous abuses before his aggression.”

“What do you mean by that?” demanded Midorima.

“We saw bruises and marks on his torso and back. Besides, the stomach was particularly injured, even before getting stabbed which let us think he got beaten several times before today…we’re still taking care of him right now…”

“Oh no…Does that mean Sei-chan was bullied during all this time?” wondered Reo, worried.

“But we were always with him, at school or during the training. When did it happen?” asked Kotaro.

“Listen, it’s already late…you better go back home for tonight. We’ll contact you if his condition improves or gets worse.” Concluded the nurse.

“I’m staying. I won’t leave him.” replied Atsushi.

“Atsushi…you need rest. There’s nothing else to do right now.” Said Himuro.

“You can leave. I stay. There’s no way I would leave Aka-chin’s side.”

The nurse left to go back to her post.

The whole group didn’t know what to do. So, Midorima decided to take initiative. “There’s no use to stay here. Let’s make a turn. This way, we all could rest one after another.”

“Yes. That’s a good idea.” Agreed Kagami.

“I’ll stay with Murasakibara.” Said Aomine.

“Me too. Takao, go back to home.”

“But…”

“Do as I say. I’m not alone here.”

Takao nodded in silence.

“I’ll stay with you, guys.” Added Kise.

“Me too.” Followed Kuroko. Satsuki joined him. She had taken the same decision too.

“Let me join you, guys. I’m too worried for Sei-chan to leave. Plus, there would be one of his teammates by his side if he wakes up. Go back home guys, I’ll stay with them.” said Reo.

“Are you sure?” wondered Eikichi.

“Yes. It’s ok.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow anyway.” Concluded Kotaro.

“Thanks.”

The group split and the former generation of miracles stayed at the hospital with Reo. Everybody was exhausted, especially Midorima since he had played today, but nobody wanted to leave. One of them was fighting to survive; they would stay as long as it would be necessary. 

* * *

The next morning.

The night had been really long. After interminable negotiations, the doctor had allowed them to see Akashi just for five minutes. They could barely recognize his face with all those bandages and his perfusions. The visible parts of his skin were purple or blue because of the bruises when it wasn’t covered with bandages…Akashi was wearing a neck brace.

Atsushi had brushed his hair with his shaking hands, scared to hurt him just with his touch. Akashi looked so fragile right now…

They went back to the waiting room. In the corridor, a nurse stared at the group and recognized the purple hair boy.

“Murasakibara-kun?”

“Oh…Yuchimaru-san…hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

The teen burst in tears again, hiding his face with his hands. Kise rubbed his back to comfort him. The lady understood immediately.

“Is…your boyfriend hurt or something?”

“Y-Yes…Aka-chin is in coma…”

“Oh no…what happened to him?”

“He got assaulted by three guys and they stabbed him…”

“Oh…poor boy.” She approached and caressed Atsushi’s hair. “I’m sorry for him. He looked so nice when he was taking care of you in Akita…”

“Do you know Akashi-kun, Miss?” asked Kuroko.

“I met him in Akita. Actually, I’m working there but I got transferred recently in Tokyo for a short period. I took care of Murasakibara-kun when he got injured after his match and Akashi-kun had asked me if he could stay by his side for the night…”

At this moment, Masaomi Akashi arrived at the reception and asked about his son. The nurse recognized the man and blinked.

“Oh…looks like Akashi’s father finally arrived. It was about time.” Told bitterly Aomine.

“Is he…Akashi-kun’s father?” asked Eiko.

“Yes. What’s wrong, Miss?” demanded Midorima.

“N-Nothing…excuse me but I have to go back to work. I’ll come to you if I’ve got news about your boyfriend, ok?”

“Thank you, Yuchimaru-san.”

“You’re welcome. Take care, guys.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

The woman walked away to reach the corridor. She passed near of Masaomi and glared at him before going back to work. The man was on his back so he hadn’t seen her. Kuroko saw the way she looked at him and wondered why the woman who seemed to be so nice had a look full of hatred for Akashi’s father.

Masaomi noticed his son’s friends in the waiting room but didn’t join them. Eiji already informed him about the whole situation, so he had nothing to ask or to say. He stayed in the corridor and waited for an authorization to see his son.

Two hours later, they allowed them to see Seijuro. He was still unconscious so they couldn’t see him more than five minutes. Masaomi went first which was particularly unfair since he was the last to arrive. But Atsushi or his friends didn’t have the heart to complain for a trivial thing like this. Besides, family had the priority so they waited for their turn.

The face of his son was barely recognizable with all the bandages and the perfusions. Seijuro was on a ventilator. Masaomi came closer and stared at him, sadly.

“What have they done to you, son?” he said softly.

The door opened and closed quickly. Masaomi got annoyed and turned around to face who dared disturb him when he saw a nurse. He recognized the woman and fixed her with contempt.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to change your son’s perfusions.” Eiko never broke the eye-contact with him and reached Seijuro’s side to do her job.

Masaomi looked at her working in silence. He had no desire to see her again…

“I saw your son in Akita about a few weeks ago. He was there for one of his friends. I couldn’t remember him but I knew I already saw him. I never thought I would meet him again after all this time…and definitely not in those circumstances.”

…

She finished and looked at him. “So? Did you forbid him to die or something this time?”

“How dare you…”

“I never forgot the way you treated him after his mother’s death, so it wouldn’t surprise me.”

Masaomi was furious. “Aren’t you ashamed to say such a thing in those circumstances and in front of him?”

“If someone should be ashamed here, it is definitely you. Your son has been hospitalized since yesterday afternoon and you just came this morning…while his friends passed the whole night here waiting for seeing him.”

“I don’t allow you to judge me. You better watch the way you talk to me if you don’t want to lose your job.”

She smirked at him and left. “It doesn’t work on me. I don’t care about your threats.”

In the corridor, Seijuro’s friends were waiting for their turn, especially Murasakibara who was terribly impatient. The woman saw them and smiled.

“Miss?”

“Huh???” Eiko jumped, caught by the surprise when she saw Kuroko behind her. “Since how long are you there??”

“I just came.”

“Ah…you startled me.”

“Sorry…can I ask you something please?”

“Yes?”

“I saw the way you looked at Akashi-kun’s father so I guess you know him, right?”

Eiko looked away. The whole group was staring at her and was waiting for an answer. “I do…”

“How do you know him?” demanded Murasakibara.

The woman had an expression of pain on her face. “I took care of his wife…until the end.”

“Akashicchi’s mother?”

“Yes…I met her husband and her son at this time.”

“You don’t seem to like him.” noticed Aomine.

“I don’t…he’s despicable.”

“Why are you saying that, Miss?” wondered Momoi.

“I saw the way he treated his son after his mother’s death…and I was really shocked. Actually, I argued with him because I told him what I thought about his rude attitude and he caused me troubles. I have been transferred to another city because of him…”

“What did he do to Aka-chin?”

Eiko didn’t want to say it out loud. Recalling this was painful enough. But she decided to be honest with them. The teens were so kind with their friend that she couldn’t refuse them anything.

“The boy was treated for leukemia and received a bone marrow transplant from his mother. He healed after that but when he woke up, his mother was almost gone. There were post operative complications and she died a few hours after his wake up. He was still recovering from the operation so he didn’t have the right to see her…so when he asked about his mother, nobody had the heart to tell him she was gone.”

“Akashi-kun had leukemia?”

“Yes…he was just a five-years-old boy. He celebrated his birthday recently; we never told him for what he was treated here. His mother didn’t want to worry him so we just told him it was a common check-up…and when his mother died, we told him she was sick.”

“How did his father react with Aka-chin?” asked again Murasakibara. He was already aware about this so he wasn’t surprised. 

“When they finally told him the truth, he began to cry…and his father slapped him.”

“What???”

“He slapped his face and forbade him to cry. He said a man didn’t cry and he should stop to act like a baby. The kid was so scared that he obeyed and restrained his tears. I remember he bit his bottom lip to not crack in front of his father until it bled…so when he left, I told him it wasn’t a way to comfort his child and definitely not a way to treat a boy who just woke up from an operation. I didn’t know he was that influent in Kyoto so he reported me to my superiors and I got transferred to Tokyo with a severe reprimand.”

“What a jerk!” exclaimed Kise.

“I know…I didn’t recognize Akashi-kun immediately when I saw him in Akita. But I knew I’ve met him before. He was an adorable kid back then…” She looked at them smiling. “I’m glad he has good friends and a loving boyfriend to watch over him.”

Masaomi left the room at this moment and gave a quick glance to the group and the woman before going on the opposite direction. Atsushi didn’t waste more time and went to see his boyfriend. He bowed to Eiko to thank her before leaving. His friends had decided to let him go first. They all stared at him desolately.

“Your friend seems to love him really much…”

“He does, Miss.” Replied Kuroko. “More than anything…”

* * *

When Atsushi came in, his legs could hardly carry him. He managed to find the strength to reach his lover’s side. The ventilator which helped him to breathe was covering his mouth and nose.

“Aka-chin…” murmured Atsushi coming closer. His face was above Seijuro’s one. The tears began to fall on his lover’s face. “I’m so sorry…I should have come sooner…Aka-chin…”

Atsushi took Seijuro’s hand and fell on his knees, crying. “Aka-chin…please wake up. It doesn’t matter if you don’t love me, or if we can’t be together anymore…I just want to see Aka-chin happy. Please, don’t leave me…Aka-chin…”

During long minutes, Atsushi cried, holding his hands. He didn’t hear his friends just came in but he felt a gentle hand stroking his back.

“It’s ok, Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun will wake up. Don’t lose faith…” said Kuroko.

The others looked uncomfortable. Kuroko’s words weren’t right. Akashi’s state was bad and they didn’t want to give false hopes to Murasakibara. But seeing his despair, they understood why Kuroko had said it. It couldn’t be more desperate than that…

After a short time, they all had to leave and they went back to the waiting room. It was still early in the morning and the others said they would join them for the opening of the daily visits around 9:00.

Searching for his cell phone in his bag, Reo found something and he suddenly recalled an event. He took the envelope and reached Atsushi’s side.

“Murasakibara-kun.”

“?” Frowned Atsushi when he saw the envelope. “What is it?”

“Before the finale, Sei-chan came to see me and gave me this. He told me to give it to you if something happened to him. I just recalled it now.”

“But…why did he ask you that? I mean, was he bullied or something?” wondered Atsushi.

“I don’t think so. We passed the entire time with him at school or during training and I never saw him bullied by anyone. I asked him why he told me this and he just replied vaguely saying it was in a case of…I insisted and he made me understand to not ask more, so I gave up. At the beginning, I thought it was a love letter or something, I mean, since I knew you two broke up, I thought maybe he wanted to make it up…but when he specified me to give it to you only if something happened to him, I began to fear the worst…”

“You better open up, Murasakibara.” Said Midorima.

Atsushi nodded and opened the envelope. There were a few words written on a letter. He read it quickly and didn’t seem to understand.

“What is it written, Mukkun?”

_“Atsushi,_

_I promised you to tell you everything when it would be over. I always hold my promises. Now you know. Forgive me._

_Akashi Seijuro.”_

“What does that mean?”

“Aka-chin…promised me to tell me why he was so sad and unhappy. But even if I insisted, he asked me to wait a few days, so I accepted…” he read it again. “What is this?”

“That’s an access code for a cloud.” Answered Kise.

“Should we check it now?” proposed Midorima.

“I don’t have any battery left…is there anybody who has a cell phone on?” asked Murasakibara.

Momoi took her tablet in her bag and held it to him. “Use this. It would be easier than with the phone.”

“Thanks.” Atsushi got up and reached the exit. “I better check it outside.”

“Let’s go then.” Said Kise.

But Atsushi stopped him. “Don’t be mad, guys, but I suppose if Aka-chin gave this code to me, it was probably to not let you know…I don’t know what I would find but I prefer to see it first before telling you if you don’t mind…”

“You’re right, Murasakibara-kun. Go ahead. We’re waiting for you here.” Nodded Kuroko, followed by the others.

“Thank you.”

Atsushi left them and went to the park around the hospital. His friends went back to their seats and exchanged about this.

“What do you think Mukkun would find in Akashi-kun’s cloud?”

“it’s hard to say…but I wonder why Sei-chan asked me this…”

“He felt threatened for sure.” Replied Midorima.

“Do you think so, Midorima-kun?”

“Definitely. Someone was probably after him. Remember what the doctor told us about his previous injuries? It’s probably related.”

Aomine and Kise looked at each other. “So…do you think it could be them who did that to him before?” demanded Kise to Aomine.

“I don’t know.”

“What are you talking about you two?”

Aomine didn’t want to speak so Kise forced him. “Tell them or I will.”

The tanned boy sighed and obeyed. “Akashi got involved in different incidents with Maruki, Shingo and Haizaki.”

Midorima remained quiet. Nobody except Murasakibara, Akashi and Takao knew about his aggression.

“The day we visited Murasakibara at the hospital, Haizaki was there. Akashi fought again with him and threatened him. If I hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed him for sure…and I heard a part of their conversation. Looked like Akashi hit Haizaki during Yōsen’s game. He hurt him pretty bad.”

“Haizaki again…” said Momoi.

“And there was also the incident in Kamakura’s lockers, remember?”

“Don’t tell us it was Sei-chan?”

“He didn’t deny it when I talked with him about this during his birthday.”

“It would explain why he didn’t look particularly surprised when the press talked about this at the tv…” recalled Kuroko.

“And…there was also Maruki and Shingo’s aggression after Seirin’s game. You heard about it, right?”

“You said you hadn’t seen the aggressor’s face…” started to say Momoi.

“But I fought him and I can tell you he was strong…as strong as Akashi when I stopped him against Haizaki. He had the same size and…he didn’t hit me hard. He just pushed me away to run.”

“Why didn’t you say it to the police when they asked you, Dai-chan?!”

“Because I’ve no proof about this. Akashi was careful enough to never let trace or witness. I know it’s him but I can’t prove it. Besides, I didn’t want to cause him troubles, but after Maruki’s aggression, I thought he went too far so I planned to stop him with Kise after the finale.”

“We wanted to confront him, not denouncing him. We thought we could convince him to do something for his problem. But we didn’t want to ruin your chance for the finale, guys…” added Kise.

“I understand…thank you. I can’t believe Sei-chan could have gone that far…” sighed Reo.

“Maruki, Shingo or Haizaki are no angels. I don’t feel sad for them. But seeing Akashi becoming so violent is no good…”

The group felt useless. The whole situation was complicated. It wasn’t just a quarrel like Aomine said to his father, it was more than that. Nobody knew what they should do or say. All they had to do was waiting and waiting again…

But after a certain time without seeing Murasakibara coming back, they became worried.

“Don’t you think we should go to see Mukkun?” asked Momoi.

“Yes you’re right, Momoicchi. He left since a long time ago now…” remarked Kise.

“I’ll join him outside. He must be in the park.” Proposed Reo.

The brunette reached the exit walking when he saw a group of nurses and paramedics running with an empty stretcher outside. He didn’t give much more attention. Someone was probably hurt and needed medical cares in emergency. He arrived outside and looked around but didn’t find Murasakibara. He kept looking around when he found the group of paramedic in the middle of the garden; they were taking care of someone lying on the ground. Mibuchi couldn’t see the person since there were several persons around but something caught his attention. The person was tall…he could see the feet exceeded…and when a nurse moved away to grab something, he recognized the purple hair.

“No…MURASAKIBARA!!” he ran to him and joined them. “What is happening?”

“Stay back and let us work!”

“He’s not breathing!”

“Bring him inside! We need to put him on ventilator! Hurry!”

The group completely ignored Reo and continued to take care of the tall teen. They rushed inside of the building, followed by Reo, before disappearing behind big doors…the same big doors where Akashi was. 

“No…not you too, Murasakibara…” sighed Reo sadly.

“Excuse-me, son…” someone touched his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Are you close to this young man?”

“Yes…he’s my friend.”

“Oh…I see. Then, I should give this to you…” the man held him the tablet Satsuki gave to him. “I gave the alert when I saw him falling on the ground and I found this next to him…”

“Thank you…can you tell me what happened?”

“Well, I was outside and I was waiting for my wife when I saw him. He was reading something on his tablet and I saw he was crying…and the more he read, the more he looked sick, so I began to worry. I wanted to ask him if everything was alright so I came closer…and when I was walking to him, he fell on his knees. He was holding his heart and I understood he was having a malaise so I rushed to him calling for help. When I joined him, he was convulsing and had problems to breathe…the medical team arrived quick…like you as well…”

“We shouldn’t have let him alone…” Reo took the tablet and bowed to the man. “Thanks for your help, Sir.”

“No need to thank me. I hope he would be alright soon.”

“Me too. Thanks again.”

The man left. Reo faced the large doors and waited. He didn’t know what to do. Everything was going too fast: Akashi’ aggression, his coma and now it was Murasakibara’s turn.

 _“What if Murasakibara…”_ he couldn’t even finish his sentence. The tears were coming to his eyes. _“It can’t happen…Sei-chan would never recover if something happened to him…”_

“Mibuchi-kun?” called someone behind him.

“Kuroko-kun…”

“What are you doing here? I thought you would join Murasakibara-kun outside…” Kuroko noticed the tablet in his hands. He understood he actually saw him since he had it in his hands but Atsushi wasn’t around. “Where is Murasakibara-kun?”

Reo pointed the doors in front of him in silence. Kuroko looked lost.

“Did he go back to Akashi-kun’s side?”

“No…he didn’t go as a visitor, Kuroko-kun…” Reo looked down. He didn’t want to say it out loud but he understood the situation was confusing for the blue haired boy. “Murasakibara-kun had a malaise. I arrived in the same time as the medical team…they just brought him.”

“Oh no…don’t tell me…”

“I haven’t seen anyone yet. They just brought him…but they said he wasn’t breathing anymore…”

Kuroko was in shock, covering his mouth with his hand. “No…Murasakibara-kun…not you too…”

“We better go back to the waiting room. There’s nothing else to do right now.”

The two boys went back to the room. The rest of the group understood quickly something terrible happened when they saw Kuroko and Reo crying…without Atsushi. So they explained the whole situation.

“Oh God…it would never end.” Sighed Aomine.

“Maybe it’s not serious? I mean…Murasakibara was depressed, yes, but…” asked Kise.

“I wish you could be right, Kise-kun, but since their breakup, Murasakibara-kun was really down and it was also noticeable on his physical condition. I have a bad feeling.” Replied Kuroko.

“Me too.” Added Midorima. “But…something definitely gave him a big shock to put him in this state.”

“Yes. The man who rescued him told me he looked really sad when he was reading the tablet…” Reo blinked. “Oh! Sei-chan’s cloud!”

Momoi unlocked the tablet and checked the screen when she jumped with horror. “Ah!!”

“What is it, Satsuki?” demanded Aomine.

She gave him the tablet, hiding her mouth with her hands with shock. There was a picture…a picture of a torso covered of red scars.

“What is this??”

The group approached and fixed the screen. They went back on the previous screen and saw different files.

“There’re other pictures.” Said Midorima.

Aomine chose another one. This same chest appeared but with bruises on it. The person looked even thinner in this one.

“But…what is it? Why Akashicchi has those pictures in his cloud?”

“It’s…Sei-chan’s body.” Murmured Reo.

“What??”

“We don’t see his face…but it’s his body. Sei-chan became really thin since the beginning of the competition…and sometimes, when I touched him, he flinched. Besides, the doctor told us he has previous scars, remember?”

“So…Akashi-kun was really bullied?” wondered Kuroko. “But by whom?”

“I don’t know. As I told you, we were always with him during school and training so…”replied Reo.

“The pictures are named with the date. Look at : October the 7th…”

“Let’s check the other files.” Proposed Kise.

There were two other files: one with records also named with different dates and a second one with a single document. They opened it.

“It looks like a list.” Noted Aomine. “It starts from September the 28th to January the 12th.”

“I don’t understand…” said Momoi.

“There’s a memo on the top the document, look at: 40 minutes per day.” Added Midorima.

The document let appeared a list of days with a different mention for each day.

“September the 28th, day 1: chest and back hit with a whip / September the 29th, day 2: psychological breakdown…” started to read Aomine.

“The mention “psychological breakdown” is every second day.” Noted Midorima. “And the physical abuses are focused on the chest, the back, the tights or the bottom.”

“But…does that mean Sei-chan endured all of this?”

Something caught Aomine’s attention. “Look at the date of his birthday. December the 20th: psychological breakdown and Yukimaru whipped with the riding crap …”

“Oh no…”

“We were right about this. Yukimaru escaped because this man hit him. Akashi knew it and got mad at his return…” said Midorima.

“So Ren-san was the one who “bullied” Akashi-kun…that’s why Mibuchi-kun and his other teammates never noticed it. It was at home…” added Kuroko.

“Murasakibara told us Akashi planned to tell him what was wrong with him…so he probably wanted to wait for the end but they broke up before.” Remarked Aomine.

“Let’s listen to the records.” Proposed Kise.

They chose the one for Akashi’s birthday since. It was the shortest one. They recognized Ren and Seijuro’s voices quickly.

_“Sit down, Akashi-kun.”_

_“So…you’re probably wondering what I planned for you today, right?”_

_“Spit it out.”_

_“Akashi Shiori…she was an elegant and beautiful woman. Your father was so proud and happy when he married her. Every time he went somewhere, she accompanied him; people were always amazed by her beauty and her natural grace.”_

_“She was the pride of your father but also of her parents. In addition of her magnificence, she was also a kind and generous person. A lovable daughter, an attentive wife, a devoted mother…such a perfect soul and beauty is extremely rare…”_

_“…”_

_“Your father told me your mother used to pay some people just to whittle to the wild animals which were coming to eat the garden vegetables or to preserve the flowers there because she hated the idea to hurt innocent creatures…”_

_“She also sent a lot of money to charitable associations and orphanages…”_

_“But you were her reason to live, Akashi-kun…”_

_“…”_

_“Your mother miscarried several times before giving your birth…and it weakened her body with the time. Your birth was a blessing and an unexpected surprise for her.”_

_“Enough…”_

_“The doctors were against the idea of another pregnancy after miscarry…but she didn’t listen to them. She wanted to give an heir to your father…and she did it.”_

_“Enough…please…”_

_“You were her everything, Akashi-kun…and when I say you were her reason to live, I mean it verbally.”_

_“Do you remember this day when you went to the hospital because of this snake, right? We already talked about this last time…”_

_“What about this?”_

_“Well, doing examination and analysis while you were asleep, the doctors discovered something about your health…”_

_“W-what??”_

_“You were just a four-years-boy but you were suffering from leukemia. Thanks to the early diagnostics, the doctors managed to treat the disease in time.”_

_“You’re lying…”_

_“See by yourself.”_

_“But…I went back to home the same day. If I was sick, why didn’t I stay at the hospital?”_

_“Your mother didn’t want to let you know. She didn’t want to see you getting scared of the doctors and all…and as every mother in this world, she refused to be divided from you. You started your treatment.”_

_“I don’t remember this…”_

_“They tried to treat your disease with medication, then, they used chemotherapy. They usually gave you sedative to not worry you so you were never conscious during those sessions…”_

_“It’s…it can’t be true…”_

_“Unfortunately for you, nothing really worked so they proposed something else…a bone marrow transplant. Your mother was the only compatible one between your two parents so she didn’t hesitate even for a second…”_

_“And that killed her…”_

_“S-Shut up…”_

_“Your mother was already fragile. She wasn’t in condition to endure this but she was ready to do anything to save you. The operation went well, but it gave post operative complications; your mother was suffering terribly and became weak quickly. They didn’t understand the importance of the injuries soon enough to save her. When they got it, it was already too late…”_

_“S-Stop…”_

_“She died a few hours after your wake up.” Ren held him the death record. “She died to let you live…and you’re wasting this chance she gave to you putting the shame on your family. You should…”_

_“ENOUGH!!! STOP TALKING!!”_

_“Accept this, Akashi-kun. She died because of you.”_

_“SILENCE! DON’T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT HER!!”_

_“When I see what you became, I can’t help to think her sacrifice was such a waste…”_

_“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! NO MORE! NO MORE!!”_

_“OPEN THE DOOR!”_

_“We’re not done, Akashi-kun. Still twenty-five minutes left…”_

_“I TOLD YOU NO MORE!! LET ME OUT!!”_

_“Sit down and let’s change subject, ok?”_

_“Akashi-kun! What are you doing?”_

During almost ten minutes, they just heard heavy breaths and screams from Akashi…until the record stopped.

“Oh God…Akashi-kun…” cried Momoi.

“This son of bitch toyed with his mind during all this time…” cursed Aomine.

“Let’s listen to the next one after his birthday.” Proposed Midorima. “Looks like Murasakibara listened to it. The record is almost done playing.”

They played the record since the beginning.

_“I don’t think it’s necessary to change it. The message is clear enough. You should keep those high standards.”_

_“Yes you’re right. I was thinking about doing something more simple but keeping high standards would flatter their ego and it’s better this way. Good.”_

_“Is that all, Father? Can I do something else?”_

_“I’ve nothing else to give to you for now on.”_

_“I see. So…are you staying for the holidays?”_

_“No. I’m leaving in three days for a week.”_

_“Oh…you’re working even for Christmas?”_

_“So? Have you something to object about it?”_

_“No, Father.”_

_“I heard you won your last games with a flawless victory for each of it.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Keep going this way.”_

_“Yes, Father.”_

_“I want to see you focusing on your duties as the captain of your team instead of hanging around with this punk.”_

_“P-punk?”_

_“Murasakibara, isn’t it?”_

_“Oh…Atsushi just visited me for my birthday; we don’t see each other that often…”_

_“Really?”_

_”Yes. As he told you, Atsushi is living in Akita. We just saw each other with our other friends when we come to watch a game with our respective team…”_

_“So…would you tell me why did you sleep at different hotels during my absence?”_

_“It’s not the first time you buy him a plane ticket. So…would you still pretend you two don’t see each other often?”_

_“That’s not what you think, Father…”_

_“Your school called me last time to ask about you. You even skipped school to go to Akita in the middle of the week!”_

_“Father…let me explain.”_

_“Go ahead.”_

_“I…I skipped school to visit Atsushi, it’s true…but he was at the hospital. He had surgery and I was worried for him. Atsushi watched over me when I got hurt during my game. He never left my side, so I owed him this…I know I shouldn’t have skipped school, but it didn’t affect my rankings and…”_

_“What about the other times you visited him? You skipped school twice and at two different periods to go to Akita. And you also visited him for his birthday. Ren-san told me you left immediately after your punishment session.”_

_“Were you with him at the hotel too?”_

_“So…that’s what you’re doing during my absence? You’re rolling in fornication?!”_

_“N-No…Father. That’s not what you think…”_

_“And you dare denying it?!”_

_“We just met with our friends, that’s all!”_

_“So…I suppose all of your other friends always say to you “I love you”, right?”_

_“W-what?”_

_“I was suspicious to see Murasakibara-kun calling you every day, so I installed a spy system on your cell phone to read your conversations.”_

_“Such a shame you erased your previous messages. But looks like you weren’t careful enough, Akashi-kun.”_

_“So…it’s true. YOU DEPRAVED SLUT! YOU EVEN PUSHED THE VICE TO INVITE HIM IN MY HOME!”_

_“Sir. You should stop hitting his face or you would leave bruises.”_

_“What a shame…the heir of Akashi’s family giving himself to another man…what did I miss in your education? You’re such a disappointment…”_

_“F-Father…I swear…I’ve done nothing with Atsushi...”_

_“And you dare persisting to deny it?! Strip.”_

_“W-what?”_

_“I TOLD YOU TO STRIP!”_

_“Take off your pants and underwear.”_

_“Father…no, please…”_

_“Ren-san.”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!”_

_“STOP STRUGGLING!”_

_“FATHER! PLEASE! NO!!”_

_“I..d-did…nothing with Atsushi…I couldn’t..i couldn’t show him…my body…he never touched me…I swear he never did anything…”_

_“I think he told you the truth, Sir. He couldn’t have showed him his body. Besides, the boy wouldn’t have wanted to leave him if he had known about Akashi-kun…”_

_“Put your clothes on again.”_

_“So he didn’t penetrate you. But don’t expect from me to believe you two have done nothing.”_

_“What did you do with him?”_

_“N-Nothing…”_

_“STOP LYING!! Do you want me to ask him directly?”_

_“A…fellatio..I just gave him one once…that’s all. I swear this is the only thing we’ve done…”_

_“You perverted brat…soiling your mouth doing such a shameful thing…”_

_“Break up with him.”_

_“Father!”_

_“I won’t allow such a thing! You are my heir! You won’t degrade your rank for this punk!”_

_“I can’t do that! Please…”_

_“I don’t ask your opinion.”_

_“No.”_

_“What did you just say?”_

_“I said no. I won’t break up with Atsushi.”_

_“You can hit me as much as you want, I won’t do this.”_

_“How dare you…”_

_“I always did what you asked, Father. I never complained, I never opposed. I always obeyed. I accepted the lack of freedom, the duties, the pressure, and even your punishment…even if we both know I didn’t deserve such a painful treatment. I accepted it. But this time, I won’t do as you said.”_

_“It wasn’t a request but an order!”_

_“I refuse to obey you.”_

_“What you want doesn’t matter. You will do as I say or…”_

_“I don’t care about the consequences. You can disown me, you can kick me out of here or you can beat me as much as you want, I won’t break up with Atsushi.”_

_“YOU ARROGANT BRAT!”_

_“Sir…there’s no need to hit him. He won’t change his mind this way.”_

_“Do you suggest to let him going out with his stupid boy?”_

_“Atsushi isn’t stupid.”_

_“SHUT UP! STOP TALKING BACK!”_

_“No. There’s another way to make him renounce to him. Something more effective.”_

_“?”_

_“I made some researches about Murasakibara-kun. He has a huge family.”_

_“Mmh…three big brothers and one big sister. Are his parents rabbits to have so many children?”_

_“The mother, Mina, is working in a bakery as seller. The father, Jin, is employed in a small trading company in Akita.”_

_“Are we in business with his company?”_

_“No sir. But your companies have customers and associates in common.”_

_“I see. What about the rest of the family?”_

_“The old sister Saori is married and has a four-years-old daughter, Mia. She is working as an optician in Daisen. Her husband, Nao Yukitari, is working as a secretary for a company from pharmaceutical industry.”_

_“What about the three other boys?”_

_“The older one is Takumi. He founded his computer support society about three years ago. The second one, Yori, and the third one, Miki, are still students at the university.”_

_“Well, I think the Murasakibara’s family is going to be in trouble soon…”_

_“Father!”_

_“If you still refuse to break up with him, farewell. I’ll use my connections and I can tell you it would just take me one hour to ruin his father, his brother-in-law and his brother’s career…”_

_“NO! PLEASE!”_

_“I’ll make sure to ruin the reputation of the mother and the sister. Finding a decent job is so hard today…and I’ll take care of the two other brothers…you know, it’s so difficult to succeed at the university. It would be a shame to fail and to be kicked out so suddenly…”_

_“STOP!! No…don’t do that please…I’m begging you, Father…”_

_“It’s up to you. If you persist dating him, I’ll crush his family.”_

_“Why…why do you hate me that much?”_

_“?”_

_“Atsushi…Atsushi makes me so happy. Why…are you doing this to me?”_

_“You’re my heir. You have duties toward our family.”_

_“But I always did what you asked me…Atsushi is the only thing I truly wish. Please…don’t take me away from him…I’m begging you…please…”_

_“Look at yourself, Seijuro. You’re so desperate that you’re begging me for him…”_

_“I would do anything Father wants…but please, not that. Please…not Atsushi…”_

_“Begging is useless. You break up with him or I’ll break his family. What do you decide?”_

_…_

_“So? What do you decide, Seijuro?”_

_“You won, Father. I’ll break up with him.”_

_“Wise decision. Call him and…”_

_“I want to break up with him face to face. It would be rude to break up on the phone.”_

_“It’s going to be rude anyway. The faster you would do it, the better it would be.”_

_“You asked me to break up with him, I’ll do it…but I’ll do it in my way. I won’t meet him anymore. I have a game to watch tomorrow. I’ll leave and come back with my team so this way, you will be sure I won’t meet him.”_

_“So when are you going to do it?”_

_“After Christmas. We planned to meet our friends together. So I’ll do it this day.”_

_“Seijuro…if you’re trying to save time for…”_

_“I always do what I say. You know it. I give you my word so you better stay away from Murasakibara’s family.”_

_“Are you ordering me?”_

_“I’m warning you. The people who oppose to me are never forgiven…and you’re not an exception, Father.”_

_“What you asked me cost me a lot…but I’ll do it. Do I have your word you won’t aim Murasakibara’s family?”_

_“You have it.”_

_“Good. You better remember your promise.”_

_“I suggest you to change the way you’re talking to me, Son.”_

_“Don’t worry, Father. I’ll become the perfect heir you wish for. Mother wouldn’t be dead for nothing this way…”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I know she didn’t die from illness. So I guess this is the reason of your hatred toward me…but never mind. I’ll grant your wish. I’ll become what you want. So…stay away from Atsushi or his family.”_

_“Or what?”_

_“Or…you would have to face the consequences.”_

In the record, the group could hear the slapping noises from Akashi’s father and Ren’s voice.

“He knew…he knew all along his son was enduring this punishment and he did nothing.” Said Reo.

“So…that’s why Akashicchi insulted all of us the day he broke up with Murasakibaracchi…his father forced him to break up with him and he probably didn’t want to see us interfering or we would have understood it wasn’t his decision…” sighted Kise.

“The motherfucker!” cursed again Aomine. “He was the one who asked this bastard to do this. But from September to January…it’s almost…” began to count Aomine.

“106 days.” Replied Kuroko who remained quiet until now.

“But…why 106 days?” wondered Momoi.

Kuroko clenched his fists and started to cry. “That’s…Seirin’s score for the finale last year…against Rakuzan.”

Midorima was the one who seemed to understand what Kuroko meant.

“He…made him re-play the game over and over again…40 minutes of physical or psychological punishment per day during 106 days…” added Kuroko with tears.

“His father never tolerated any failure from his son. He forced him to recall his defeat against Kuroko to be sure he wouldn’t lose again…so it probably explains why Akashi fought that hard to defeat all of us to not let us score even once.” Explained Midorima.

“I should have understood when he told me it was my fault…” Kuroko recalled his conversation with Seijuro before and after their game. “He told me it was my fault. He already switched at this time…but I didn’t understand the meaning of his words until today…his other self was blaming me…”

“Tetsu. It’s not your fault.” Said Aomine.

“If only I knew what sorts of consequences it would have brought to Akashi-kun, I would have never played…”

“Tetsu-kun…” Momoi hugged him from behind to comfort him.

“I’m so sorry…Akashi-kun…” cried Kuroko.

Everybody tried to comfort Kuroko but it was hard to find the right words. Nobody could guess a simple competition could have brought so many dramas for Akashi…and now for Murasakibara.

“We all saw something was wrong with Sei-chan…and we did nothing. We couldn’t have done anything to help him…” said sadly Reo.

* * *

One hour later, the doctor came back to see them to give news about Murasakibara and Akashi.

“How is Murasakibara? What happened to him” asked Aomine.

“It’s extremely rare to see this on a young patient, but your friend had a quasi heart-attack. He stopped breathing for almost five minutes and we had to bring him back with the defibrillator…” began to explain the doctor.

“Is he ok now?” demanded Kise.

“He’s in coma. His tension is really high and he’s suffering from dehydration and malnutrition. We’re doing other analysis but it’s really sudden and strange because he doesn’t seem to have a medical history…”

“He was really stressed lately, especially after Akashi-kun’s aggression…” said Kuroko. “Is he going to be alright?”

“It’s hard to say when he would wake up…we need to wait. Can you give us his full name please? We need to contact his family.”

“Yes.” Midorima approached and gave the information the doctor needed to contact Murasakibara’s family.

“And what about Akashi-kun?”

“His state is still stable.”

“Thank you.”

The man left and returned to his post. Kuroko took his cell phone. “I’ll contact Kagami-kun to let Himuro-kun know…”

“I’ll contact my teammates as well.” Added Reo.

Midorima made the same thing with Takao. At this moment, everybody needed his pair or his friends to endure the painful situation. It was just the beginning…


	33. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos, guys!

_“I don’t feel any pain…it’s relaxing.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I’m done suffering…I feel good now.”_

**_“Don’t…”_ **

_“I feel so light…I’m safe.”_

**_“You’re not safe here. You’re in a coma.”_ **

_“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”_

**_“Because you’re dying…”_ **

_“So…is it the end?”_

**_“No. your time hasn’t come yet.”_ **

_“I don’t want to live this way anymore.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“It’s selfish, I know…but I don’t want a life like this…”_

**_“Have you thought about the others?”_ **

_“Father doesn’t love me. My death won’t affect him.”_

**_“You’re wrong.”_ **

_“It doesn’t matter anyway. If it affects him, he would just have to blame himself for this. This is his fault…”_

**_“What about your friends?”_ **

_“After what I told them, I don’t think they would miss me…”_

**_“Wrong again. Don’t you remember how much they were worried about you when they found you?”_ **

_“Yeah…time will erase my memory from their mind. If they forgave me, they will forget me one day or another, as Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi…”_

**_“What about Atsushi?”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

**_“A whole life wouldn’t be enough to make him forget you and you know it.”_ **

_“He’s definitely my only regret…”_

**_“You don’t need to leave this world. Fight for him.”_ **

_“I would do anything for him…but I’m out of strength. I can’t fight anymore…”_

**_“You’re stronger than you think.”_ **

_“I shouldn’t have started going out with him…”_

**_“You don’t mean what you say.”_ **

_“It was nice, that’s true…I treasure each second I passed with him. But now I know the end is close, I’m worried for him. I don’t want to cause him pain…”_

**_“You said you would do anything for him, so can’t you live for him?”_ **

_“I’m too weak…if I was sure I could stay by his side, I would fight…but if I wake up, I’d be forced to give up on him again or I would cause troubles to him and his family. I don’t want to lose him again…”_

**_“Don’t give up, Seijuro.”_ **

* * *

Takao, Himuro, Kagami, Kotaro and Eikichi joined the rest of the group at the hospital. Himuro had informed his coach and his teammates. He was also in contact with Atsushi’s parents. He was terribly worried for his friend and asked to see him at the second he arrived at the hospital. Kagami stayed by his side.

“Tatsuya…” he murmured caressing his lover’s back.

“I should have stayed by his side yesterday…” said Himuro looking at Atsushi’s face.

“You wouldn’t have changed anything…”

“I should have been there…”

“I’m sure Murasakibara is gonna wake up soon. The doctor said he had no medical history so it’s probably due to the stress and all…”

“And what if Akashi dies? What if he loses the love of his life while he’s unconscious? What am I supposed to tell him?”

“It won’t happen.”

“But what if it happens? Tell me! What I should I do then?” Himuro lost his temper and began to shout when Kagami grabbed his face with his large hands and forced him to calm down.

“It won’t happen.”

“Taiga…I’m so scared…”

“I know…” He hugged Himuro against his strong body. “But keep faith. I know it’s hard but I’m with you.”

The hours passed and nothing changed. Akashi or Murasakibara’s state didn’t improve. In the middle of the afternoon, Atsushi’s parents finally arrived. The group was there to welcome them and to explain the whole situation. The doctor gave them some details about their son’s condition and allowed them to see him.

“Guys, you better go back to your home to have some rest…” suggested Kagami to Kuroko and his friends. “You’re there since yesterday…”

“Kagami-kun is right.” Agreed Takao.

“I don’t want to leave.” Replied Midorima.

“Me neither.” Added Kuroko.

Even if Kise, Aomine and Momoi didn’t say anything, they thought the same way. Nobody had the intention to leave so they prepared themselves to pass another white night at the hospital. Everybody was exhausted and had decided to skip school the next day.

Atsushi’s father joined them.

“Murasakibara-san…how is Mukkun?” demanded Momoi.

“They said his condition is stable…my wife stayed by his side.” sighed the man sitting. He looked at them smiling. “It’s nice of you to be there for him…”

“Atsushi is our friend, Sir…”

“Yes…by the way, where is the boy with red hair?”

“Huh?”

“I remember I saw him at the hospital last time when Atsushi has been operated in Akita.”

“You mean…Akashi-kun?”

“Akashi-kun? This name is familiar to me…” the man frowned. “Wasn’t he schoolmate with Atsushi at Teiko?”

“Yes. He was also the captain of our team.” Added Kise.

“Oh…I remember now.” The man smiled. “Atsushi talked to us a lot about him when he integrated Teiko academy…”

“Really?”

“Yes…you know, Atsushi was a shy kid. He hasn’t always been like that but he began to isolate himself slowly growing up. We were worried for him so one day, he came back from school smiling. He said he made a friend and he looked really happy…”

“It’s true Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun used to be very close back then at Teiko…”

“When I saw him last time in Akita, I couldn’t remember him. I knew his face was familiar to me but I didn’t know it was him…I understood he was Atsushi’s friend because he was the last one who stayed at the hospital, even after they told you to leave because the visits were over…” the man looked around. “Did you tell him about Atsushi’s state?”

Everybody looked uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

“Actually, Sir…we were already here before Atsushi’s malaise…for Sei-chan…” replied Reo.

“??”

“Akashi-kun got stabbed and is in a coma since yesterday. We brought him to the hospital with Murasakibara-kun.” Explained Kuroko.

“Oh…” the man regretted his question. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know…”

The whole room became silent. But after some minutes, Atsushi’s father spoke again.

“Can I ask you something?”

“?”

“Hum…I know Atsushi is dating someone but he didn’t tell me more…so who is it?”

The group remained silent. Nobody wanted to answer: first because Atsushi and Seijuro broke up and second because it wasn’t their role to talk about this. But after have seen their reaction, the man understood it by himself.

“So…he’s dating Akashi-kun, right?”

…

“I knew it…” the man smiled. “My wife thought it was you, Momoi-kun because you were the only girl of the group…but now I remember the way Akashi-kun looked worried for Atsushi back then, and judging by your silence, I know it’s him…”

“Sir…”

“I understand. It wasn’t your role to tell me.” The man looked even sadder. “I also understand why my son is in this state now…it was probably very shocking and stressful for him to have seen his boyfriend in this state…” The man got up. “I better go back with my wife. Just don’t tell her please. I don’t think she minds to know Atsushi is dating a boy but it’s better this way…at least until Atsushi wakes up.”

“Yes, Sir.” Agreed the group.

“Thank you very much.”

He left and went back to see his son and wife.

“Don’t you think we should have told him about Mukkun and Akashi-kun?” asked Satsuki.

“It doesn’t change anything right now. They’re both in a coma…” replied Aomine.

“Let’s pray for a happy ending…I want this nightmare ends quickly…” sighed Kise.

* * *

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_…_

**_“You must wake up.”_ **

_…_

**_“For how long are you going to stay unconscious?_ **

**_“You can’t leave this world.”_ **

**_“Everybody is waiting for your wake-up.”_ **

_“I’m tired…”_

**_“You are coward.”_ **

_“I know…”_

**_“Stop running away and fight!”_ **

_“I want to rest…It’s been long enough.”_

**_“Think about the consequences of your selfishness…”_ **

_“I know…but the more I think about it, the more I’m convinced it’s better to never wake up…”_

**_“Stop saying nonsense!”_ **

_“I will hurt Atsushi…but if I wake up, Father will cause troubles to his family and will hurt them. I don’t want to force him to choose between them and me…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I never deserved him since the beginning.”_

**_“Listen to me…”_ **

_“He will cry for me, yes…but he will forget me with the time. I’m sure he will meet someone who would deserve him better than I did…”_

**_“You don’t believe in your own words…”_ **

_“It’s better this way.”_

**_“Do you remember what he told you when you dumped him?”_ **

_…_

**_“He said he would never hate you and he would always love you, remember?”_ **

_“How could I forget it?”_

**_“So…you still claim he would forget you with the time?”_ **

_“Maybe I’m trying to convince myself…I wish he could do it.”_

**_“Are you sure about this?”_ **

_…_

**_“You don’t want this either.”_ **

_“I…”_

**_“Stop lying to yourself.”_ **

_“I know I’m selfish. I should wish to see him forgetting me but…I don’t want this. I want to remain his number one…I want to see him loving me forever…”_

**_“So…why are you running away?”_ **

_“Whatever I would choose, I will end hurting him…”_

**_“So you think hiding is the best way to resolve your problem?”_ **

_“I’m safe here…”_

**_“Coward.”_ **

_“I’m safe from my father’s expectations, from my enemies’ hatred, from people’s judgment…”_

**_“But also far away from your friends and Atsushi’s love.”_ **

_“Yes…I miss them…”_

**_“But?”_ **

_“But being here, I’m not cut from them definitively…”_

**_“But you’re not with them completely.”_ **

**_“You’re just saving time.”_ **

_“I know…”_

* * *

In Seijuro’s bedroom, Masaomi was by his son’s side. He was holding his hand. His slender fist made him realize how much his son became thin since Ren had started to punish him following his orders.

“I should have never done that to you…it was stupid.” Said Masaomi.

“When I saw your game at the television, I couldn’t bear to see your crying face. You were weak and defenseless. I wanted to make you stronger…” he was caressing his son’s face tenderly. Despite the fact he was in a coma, Seijuro could hear everything around him…

“I thought you could endure it. I was wrong.”

****

**_“I endured it.”_ **

“This world is merciless. Do you think people would be nice and caring with you in the future?”

****

**_“You just wanted to crush me, to break me.”_ **

“Since your mother’s death, you’re my everything, Seijuro…you’ve always been my pride…”

****

**_“You’ve never been proud of me. You hate me since Mother’s death because it’s my fault. It was your way to punish me for this.”_ **

“I always tried to convince myself with this idea…you’re an Akashi after all.”

****

**_“Mother would hate you…as much as I do for what you did to me…”_ **

“But in the end, you’re such a failure.”

****

**_“…”_ **

“You’ve always been such a disappointment for me. I never dared saying that to your mother. She was so happy to give birth to you…after all what she got though; I couldn’t hurt her feelings telling her this…”

**_“So…you never loved me? Not even a second?”_ **

“All I did was for you. I made sure you would never lack of anything…people would never look down on you…nobody would ever disrespect you. But in the end, what did I get?”

****

**_“I always did what you asked me. I played piano, violin, riding horse, I speak several languages, I’ve got the best ranking at school. I’m good at everything, including sport…”_ **

“Your mental illness is such a shame for our family. Your mother was in the denial. I made sure to correct this making you work harder and I thought it worked…”

**_“So…is this all am I for you? A failure? Just because I have mental disorders? I wasn’t like that before mother’s death; it’s all because of you I became like this. Maybe if you had loved me as she did, I would have been normal…”_ **

“I gave you everything.”

****

**_“No. you took me everything.”_ **

“You don’t know what I got through during all those years for you and your mother…”

****

**_“I never needed money or all of those luxurious things. I just wanted one and single thing…and you forced me to give up on it.”_ **

“You have no right to abandon me too…I already lost your mother. You can’t die.”

****

**_“Even when I’m dying, you just think about yourself…”_ **

“Are you telling me that I sacrificed my whole life for nothing? You don’t have the right to die…”

****

**_“You’re talking about the sacrifices you did for me. But I never asked for this. You did this for your own ego to preserve the prestige of our family…but you never thought about me even for a second…or you would have never asked me to break up with Atsushi…”_ **

“You know…I thought maybe I could help you with your mental disorders this way. Ren, before being your tormenter, used to be a psychiatrist. He told me he would cure you. I believed in him…”

****

**_“Liar…you let him break me.”_ **

“I never imagined it would turn this way. I trusted him and seeing the way you improved your skills, I thought at the beginning it was working…”

****

**_“What a pitiful excuse…”_ **

“Maybe I didn’t want to see it after all…”

****

**_“Definitely.”_ **

“You are and remain sick whatever I could do to change it.”

****

**_“…”_ **

“I suppose I have to give up on the idea to have a normal son.”

****

**_“…”_ **

“You embarrassed our family enough. There’s no way I would let you have this shameful story with this punk.”

****

**_“Shut up.”_ **

“He’s not good enough for you and I’ve no intention to let you ruining our family prestige because of this stupid crush.”

**_“Atsushi isn’t a crush. He’s my soulmate.”_ **

“You will get over this soon enough. Just be thankful I let you live this moment. It’s time for you to become the heir this family deserves, so stop embarrassing yourself.”

****

**_“So…that’s true. Good moments only exist to be regretted…”_ **

“You can hate me as much as you want. I’m doing it for you. You’re too young to know what is good for you, but you’ll see. You will thank me later. “

****

**_“Whatever your intentions could be, it changes nothing. You hurt me. But…I don’t hate you. I’m angry, yes, but I can’t hate you. Maybe deep in my heart, I’m still looking for your love and acceptation? It’s definitely because you’re my only family since mother’s death…”_ **

****

* * *

Midorima was particularly tired. In addition of the whole situation with Akashi and Murasakibara, he was also very preoccupied and stressed by the fact Shingo was free. He was waiting for an opening to catch him, he knew it. The police’s protection and Takao’s presence weren’t enough to reassure him. He knew nothing could protect him from Nori.

_“It’s just a question of time until he gets me…”_ kept saying Midorima to himself. 

Takao could feel his despair in his eyes. He felt really useless. Whatever he could do wasn’t enough to reassure Shintaro.

“Shin-chan?”

“?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take some rest? Just some hours…I took a room at the hotel in front of the hospital. Let’s go.”

“No…I’m fine.”

“You ate nothing since yesterday and you barely slept one or two hours since we came here. You need to rest.”

“I told you I’m fine.” Shintaro got up. “I’ll go to the toilets.”

“I’m coming with you.”

But Takao’s presence just stressed him more. “I said I’m fine! No need to follow me everywhere!”

Takao looked confused and remained quiet. Shintaro regretted the way he talked to him back when his boyfriend was just worried for him.

“Sorry…I shouldn’t have talked to you this way.” Midorima kissed Takao’s forehead to apologize.

“It’s ok, Shin-chan…I understand.”

“I’m coming back.”

Midorima moved away and reached the toilets. He felt nauseous and threw up. He didn’t want to let Takao seeing him this way. When he was done, he rinsed his mouth and face with cold water, facing his reflection in the mirror.

_“You can’t escape from me.”_

In the mirror, he saw Nori’s face and panicked. He turned around but saw no one. It was just his imagination.

“I’m becoming crazy…”

Midorima searched in his pocket and took two pills again. The more he got stressed, the more he took pills. He knew the side effects. He also knew he was exceeded the recommended dose (he wasn’t even supposed to have those pills with him).

He took a large breath and recollected his self-control. He needed to save the appearances, so he did his hair again and tried to cool down before leaving the room.

Walking in the corridor, he didn’t hear the person behind him calling him.

“Midorima-kun!” at the second Shintaro felt the touch on his shoulder, he jumped with fear and slapped the hand turning around with fear.

“Easy! It’s just me!”

“Oh…my apologies…Aomine-san.”

“Are you ok?” the man stared at him, worried. “You look sick…”

“I’m just a bit tired…and after all what happened lately, I’m bit stressed…”

“I can guess…Daiki told me about Murasakibara-kun…how is he?”

“Still in the coma with Akashi…”

“Poor boy…”

“Did you catch Haizaki and Shingo already?”

“No. We’re still looking for them…”

“I see…”

Aomine’s father wanted to give him some good news and he was working really hard to find them, but he couldn’t do more than that.

“By the way…it’s a good thing I ran into you, because I needed to see you.”

“Me?”

“Yes…I studied Shingo’s case with my colleagues and…”

“Your colleague already questioned me about him.”

“I know. But I think you haven’t told us everything, Midorima-kun.”

“What?”

“Takao-kun told my colleague Shingo was still bullying you.”

“If it’s about the incident in the locker, I…”

“I don’t mean about that, Midorima-kun.” Aomine’s father took something in his pocket. “Murasakibara-kun came to see me yesterday. He told me everything…”

“Everything?”

“He told me Shingo kept harassing you putting notes in your locker at school and during basketball training.”

“…”

“Why didn’t you mention it to the officer who questioned you?”

“I can’t prove it comes from him…”

“Do you have the notes with you?”

“I do.”

“Show me.”

Midorima took it in his pockets. He kept it with him to be sure Takao or his parents wouldn’t have found it. Aomine’s father grabbed it and checked it quickly.

“Those are evidences of his harassment on you.”

“He’s not living in the same city and we don’t go to the same school. You can’t prove it comes from him…and I never saw people putting it in my locker before…this is his word against mine…”

The man smiled and made him listen a record.

_“I know you’re harassing him.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Are you telling me you have nothing to do with the notes he received every day?”_

_“So the little froggy talked…”_

_“I don’t see you going to his school or to the stadium where he trains with his team to put those messages in his locker. How many people are watching him for you?”_

_“There are a lot of things you can do with money, you know?”_

_“So you’re paying people to put those messages in his locker.”_

_“Little froggy is scared, right? That’s why he talked to you…”_

_“You’re a sadistic bastard. Your obsession about Midorima is ridiculous. Why don’t you leave him alone?”_

_“Why do you care?”_

_“You’re harassing him since he’s child. You beat him, you humiliated him, you harassed him sexually…and you even tried to rape him while we were at Teiko.”_

_“Did he tell you that much. Oh yes…it’s probably your lovely boyfriend who told you this, right?”_

_“You never managed to catch him because Aka-chin protected him.”_

_“Yes. But now this son of bitch became a fucking psycho, I have my way.”_

_“Aka-chin would never let you touch Mido-chin. Me neither.”_

_“I remember you…I saw you with Akashi more than once at Teiko.”_

_“I threw the garbage can on your back when you tried to attack Mido-chin back then.”_

_“I see…so it was you?”_

_“Why are you after him? Mido-chin never looked for trouble.”_

_“Ah…I like this cute side of yours, boy. You’re a devoted and loyal friend. I like it. So I’ll tell you: I love Shintaro’s crying face.”_

_“He’s gorgeous when he’s in pain. It just gives me the desire the torture him even more each time I see him crying…”_

_“You’re pathetic.”_

_“Mido-chin would never be yours.”_

_“I know he’s going out with this brunette, but I’ll take care of him later…when I would be done with my little froggy.”_

_“You’re dreaming. We will never let you touch him.”_

_“You can’t protect him all the time. One day, he would lower his guard and I’ll be there.”_

_“You better not come closer to him or…”_

_“Or what?”_

_“We’ll make you regret it.”_

…

The man stopped the record. “Murasakibara-kun confronted him about few days ago and recorded him. He knew you were too scared to go to the police to fill a complaint, so he trapped him.”

Midorima looked down. “Murasakibara…did that for me?”

“You didn’t listen everything. He threatened Shingo to not come closer to you. He really cares about you.”

“I didn’t know…”

The cop approached. “Midorima-kun, listen: I know you’re scared. We will stop him and we won’t let him get you, but we need your help. We need your testimony against him because if you keep silent about this, he would be judged only for Akashi-kun’s aggression. He would be charged with a bigger sentence with your testimony and this way, we would keep him far away from you once for all.”

“I can’t…”

“You’re not alone. We’ll protect you.”

“You can’t protect me from him…one day, he will catch me…”

“It’s not going to happen. A patrol is watching you and Takao-kun all the time. You risk nothing.”

“You don’t know him…”

The man sighed. “Please, trust me. We’ll protect you…but I need your help. Give us your testimony.”

Midorima was shaking. He knew Aomine’s father was right. With his testimony, Shingo would be condemned with a bigger sentence…but he was scared. Then, he thought about Murasakibara…he had done this to help him, the same way Akashi did back then…he owed them this. Besides, he was tired to run away.

“Ok.”

“Can I count on you, Midorima-kun?”

“Yes. Just catch him quickly…and I’ll testify against him.”

“That’s good. Hold on. We’ll catch him soon. Thanks for your cooperation.”

“Thank you.”

Aomine’s father left and joined his son in the waiting room.

Midorima stayed on his back, still stressed. He had taken a big decision…but even if he gave his word to the man, he felt unsecured, so as a reflex, he took the box of pills in his pocket and was about to take other ones when a hand coming from behind stopped him.

“Enough with that!”

“T-Takao! What…”

“I was worried for you so I followed you…” Takao checked the box. “Where did you get that?”

“That’s…nothing…just vitamins…” lied the green haired boy.

“Vitamins, huh?” Takao grabbed Shintaro by his arm and dragged him outside to talk with him in a private place.

“Takao! Wait!”

When they arrived outside, Takao looked really furious and yelled at me. “How many pills per day are you taking?”

“N-Not a lot…it’s nothing…”

“Do you think I’m that stupid?! Those aren’t vitamins but antidepressants!”

Midorima looked down, ashamed.

“Did you steal it in your father’s cupboard?”

“Takao…”

“Why…didn’t you tell me about Shingo?”

“?”

“I heard your conversation with Aomine-san.” The raven threw the box of pills in the garbage can and came closer. “Look at me, Shin-chan.”

“…”

“Why didn’t you tell me he sent you notes?”

“I didn’t want to worry you…”

“Dammit, Shin-chan! Why can’t you trust me? I told you I would protect you from him!”

“You can’t protect me from him! No one can!” Midorima pushed him away bursting in tears.

“Shin-chan…”

“You can’t understand! Everybody keeps telling me this but I know it’s useless…he will get me one day or another. You have no idea how he is…” Midorima was terrorized just thinking about him. “Akashi knew it…he knew how he is. Why do you think he took so many risks for me? He knew it was the only way to protect me from him…”

Takao took Shintaro’s hands and held it gently.

“I know you’re here for me…I know the cops are protecting us. But I can’t help to be scared. Back then, Akashi was there to protect me…”

“But I’m here, Shin-chan…”

“Don’t misunderstand. I trust you. But you don’t know Shingo. You just saw him a couple of minutes, so you can’t understand…I felt safe because I know he’s scared of Akashi, but now he’s in the coma, he is limitless. He would do anything to get me. You have no idea how far he’s willing to go…”

“I’ll protect you. What Akashi did, I’ll do it.”

“Takao…you don’t understand…” Midorima cried even more. “He never went that far before. He never dared attacking Akashi before. He was really scared of him…but he did it. What do you think he would do to you if you are in his way?”

“Shin-chan…you’re actually not scared for yourself but…for me, right?”

“I know I’m condemned. It’s just a question of time. I accepted it. But I would never forgive myself if something happened to you…”

“Don’t say that!”

“It wasn’t supposed to arrive to Akashi. Now he knows for you, he will use it against me. He will aim you because he knows who you are for me. I don’t want to see you in danger…Kazunari.”

At this moment, Takao really understood Shintaro’s feelings. The stress he got through since days was caused by his fear to see something could happen to him.

“Shin-chan…” he hugged his boyfriend tightly. “Remember what you told me last time when I doubted about myself?”

“I said a lot of things…”

“You said we were one. If you fall, I fall. We’re strong because we’re together.”

“But I don’t want to drag you in my fall, Takao…”

“You won’t fall. I know you’re scared for me…but I’ll make sure to keep him away from you once for all.”

Midorima buried his face in Takao’s neck to get comforted. As much as he wanted to believe in his words, he couldn’t.

“I swear I’ll protect you, Shin-chan. So please, rely on me. Don’t hide anything from me anymore.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, silly. Just promise me to not take those pills anymore please.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“That’s good.”

* * *

**_“Are you still there?”_ **

**_“Please. Don’t tell me you believed in his shitty speech?”_ **

_“He told me the truth.”_

**_“What are you talking about?”_ **

_“Being with the person you love is great, but being sure this person won’t lack anything and would be safe is better…and Atsushi would be better without me.”_

**_“Stop saying that!”_ **

_“I was so selfish. I should have stayed far away from him…”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“But now I know how it feels to be loved by him, I don’t want to let it go.”_

**_“You don’t have to renounce to him.”_ **

_“I do.”_

**_“Seijuro? Where are you going?!”_ **

**_“What the hell are you doing?!”_ **

**_“Seijuro!”_ **

“We’re losing him.”

“Bring the defibrillator! Hurry!”

**_“Seijuro!”_ **

**_“What are you doing? Fight!!”_ **

“What is happening?”

“Sir, please stay out!”

“What is happening with my son?”

“Please stay out and let us take care of him!”

**_“Seijuro!”_ **

**_“Oi! Don’t you dare giving up!”_ **

**_“Seijuro!!”_ **

_“Seijuro…”_

_In a dark place, Seijuro looked around him. This voice was different._

_“Sweetie…”_

_The boy kept searching around him to see where the voice came from. It didn’t come from his other personalities…it was a woman’s voice. A voice he stopped hearing from a long time ago._

_“I missed you so much, my darling…”_

_“Mother…”_

_The woman appeared in front of him. She had kept the same figure, the same look…she was wearing a white dress. Her long red hair was almost covering her eyes. Her umbrella was hiding her face, so when she let it fall, Seijuro could finally saw her beautiful eyes._

_“Mother…”_

_She opened her arms to welcome his embrace. “My darling…I missed you so much…”_

_“Mother…I missed you…I’m so sorry…”_

_“Don’t cry, Seijuro. Please…don’t blame yourself…”_

_“I missed you so much. Forgive me…forgive me, Mother. Please..forgive me…”_

_The gentle touch on his hair brought him back so many memories. With the time, he almost forgot her scent, her face, her kindness…but she was there now._

_“Don’t ever leave me again Mother…please. Don’t leave me…”_

_“Darling…”_

_“I love you. I don’t want to leave you ever again…please. Stay by my side…”_

_“Seijuro…as much as I want to keep you by my side, I can’t…I’m gone.”_

_“Wait for me! I’ll join you and we’ll be reunited together!”_

_She grabbed his face with her slender hands to force him to look at her in the eyes. “No…I’ll be waiting for you but your time hasn’t come yet. You must live…”_

_“Mother, please…”_

_“You’re not alone, Seijuro.”_

_“I can’t be alone if you’re by my side…”_

_“Seijuro…there’s someone else who’s waiting for you. You can’t abandon him…”_

_“Him?”_

_She pointed something behind his back. Seijuro turned around and recognized Murasakibara._

_“Atsushi!”_

_“He’s dying, Seijuro…”_

_“What?? No!!”_

_“He’s dying because he feels you don’t want to live anymore.”_

_“Atsushi! No!!”_

_In front of him, Atsushi was sitting on the floor, head down. His body was vanishing slowly._

_“Atsushi!!”_

_Seijuro was trying to get closer to him but he just couldn’t reach his side. Something kept him apart. When he turned around, he saw one of his other personalities holding him by the shirt from the back._

_“You can’t reach his side because you’re refusing to live…”_

_“Mother! Help me!”_

_The woman approached and hugged him again. “Darling…I’m begging you, don’t give up. I know you’re suffering. I know you’re desperate, but if you die, you will drag him with you…”_

_“Atsushi! Don’t die! Please!!”_

_“He loves you…more than anyone. I was scared to leave this world because I knew you would be left alone…but I’m reassured now. I know he will watch over you. He will always be there for you.”_

_“Mother…”_

_“He promised me when you two visited me, remember? He gave me his word. I trust him.”_

_“But…”_

_“Don’t be afraid.” She caressed his face tenderly. “There’s no choice to make between him and I. One day, we will be reunited again…but this time belongs to you. Go back to him now.”_

_“Mother…I don’t want to leave you…”_

_“I’ll never leave you, Darling. I’m living through your memories and in your heart forever. But your place is by his side.”_

_“Mother…forgive me…”_

_“Don’t apologize. I knew you would choose him over me…because you are my son; you are like me…and this is what I expected from you.”_

_She kissed his forehead. “Never forget I love you…”_

_“I love you too…Mother.”_

_Shiori vanished. Seijuro turned around and rushed to Atsushi…but when he finally reached his side, his lover was almost gone._

_“ATSUSHI! NO!!!”_

In Murasakibara’s room.

“Atsu?!”

The repeating bip on the breathing machine alerted a nurse who joined Murasakibara’s parents in the room. A doctor followed her.

“What is happening?” asked Murasakibara’s father, panicked.

“Please, Sir, madam, wait outside.”

“What is happening?”

“Sir, he stopped breathing.” Said the nurse fixing the doctor.

“Bring the defibrillator.” He pushed Murasakibara’s parents outside. “Let us work please! Stay out.”

“But…” protested the parents, when other nurses arrived and began to process of reanimation.

The parents were forced to wait outside.

“Oh God…” the poor mother burst in tears in his husband’s arms. “Darling…don’t tell me he’s gonna die…”

“No…he’s strong. He won’t die.” Atsushi’s father was crying too. He was trying to convince himself the worst wouldn’t happen…but seeing his son in his state was stressful.

“He won’t die…” he kept repeating, holding his wife strongly in his arms.

In the same corridor, facing another room, a man was fixing the window with the same expression of pain and fear. They briefly looked at each other before fixing their attention on their respective son. Murasakibara’s father immediately understood who this man was…the same way Masaomi did.


	34. A reason to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will back to work monday so i'll update the chapter 35 at the end of the week, friday. So, enjoy! Thanks again for your support!

_In the dark, Seijuro was running. He didn’t know where to go. He only focused on what he was looking for…_

_“Atsushi! Atsushi?!!”_

_He kept calling the same name over and over again without never stop running._

_“Atsushi! Where are you?”_

_But the only thing he could see around him was black. No sound. No voice. No picture…nothing. So, after a long moment of running, he stopped and fell on his knees, exhausted. The tears came to his eyes and dropped on the floor._

_“Atsushi…don’t leave me too…not you.”_

**_“He’s closer than you think, Seijuro.”_ **

_“Huh? Where is he? Where’s Atsushi?!”_

**_“Focus.”_ **

_“Where is he??”_

**_“Calm down and focus.”_ **

_Seijuro closed his eyes again and breathed slowly. After a few seconds, he was calmer. His heartbeat slowed down. Then, he opened his eyes and saw him._

_“Atsushi!!”_

_The purple hair was on his back and didn’t move when Seijuro called him. He stayed on his feet, back on him._

_“Atsushi!! I’m here!”_

_But when Seijuro tried to get up to reach his lover, he just couldn’t. He was frozen, knees on the floor._

_“What’s happening? Why can’t I get up?”_

**_“You can’t get up because you don’t fight enough.”_ **

_“No! I’m trying! Help me!!”_

**_“No one can help you, Seijuro. This is up to you.”_ **

_“You said you would help me!”_

**_“This is what we’re doing!”_ **

_“Then, what are you waiting for? I can’t get up! Help me!”_

**_“There’re things we can’t do for you.”_ **

_“Huh?”_

**_“We can grant you our strength, our stamina, our support but not the will.”_ **

_“The will…”_

**_“The will to live.”_ **

_“I want to live…”_

**_“Are you sure about this?”_ **

_“Ah…”_

**_“A few minutes ago, you were willing to die to join your mother…”_ **

_“But I didn’t know Atsushi would…”_

**_“We told you countless times. We told you he was feeling your pain.”_ **

_“But…”_

**_“You never believed it, right?”_ **

_“I want…what is the best for him.”_

**_“Do you really think he would be better without you?”_ **

**_“This is even not what you want to begin with…”_ **

_“What I want never mattered.”_

**_“It always mattered for him.”_ **

_…_

**_“There’re things he’s still waiting for you to say.”_ **

_“I should have told him before…”_

**_“It’s not too late.”_ **

_“I want to live…but I’m exhausted…”_

**_“That’s why you can’t get up.”_ **

_“Help me…”_

**_“We told you. It’s just a question of mental strength.”_ **

_“But I’m weak mentally…”_

**_“You’re stronger than you think.”_ **

**_“Do you really think someone else could have endured this for so long?”_ **

_“I want to…but I can’t…”_

**_“You’re running away again.”_ **

_“No!”_

**_“You’re scared to wake up because when this day would come, you would have to face your father, your friends…and Atsushi.”_ **

_“I don’t want to let them see me this way.”_

**_“There’s nothing to be ashamed for.”_ **

_“I always fought hard to never show them my weakness…but now it’s exposed. I can’t face their look on me.”_

**_“Seijuro.”_ **

_“I can’t…I just can’t…”_

**_“So Ren was right.”_ **

_“Huh?”_

**_“Being feared is better to be loved.”_ **

_“No! I never said that!”_

**_“You’re afraid to lose their friendship and respect because you showed them your weakness, but you’re wrong.”_ **

_“I did even worse…”_

**_“Seijuro, nobody ever asked you to be flawless.”_ **

_“Father did…”_

**_“Your father asked you something he’s incapable to do himself.”_ **

_“But I broke them…”_

**_“You helped them to be what they are today. You can’t break what you built.”_ **

_“I did.”_

**_“Then, build it again.”_ **

_“You can’t fix what you broke.”_

**_“You didn’t break the faith they have in you. You didn’t break Atsushi’s love whatever you did to ruin it.”_ **

_“Atsushi…”_

**_“His feelings for you never changed whatever you could have said to him.”_ **

_“I don’t deserve him…”_

**_“Then, if you keep thinking that way, sink and watch him disappear from your sight.”_ **

_“What??”_

_Atsushi’s figure began to vanish slowly._

_“What’s happening???”_

_…_

_“Atsushi! Atsushi!!”_

_The more Seijuro tried to move, the less it worked._

_“ATSUSHI!!!”_

In the two rooms, the doctors and nurses were doing their best to bring the teens back.

Akashi was having an internal hemorrhaging and a non-displaced fracture of the skull so he needed surgery.

On the other side, Atsushi’s tension never stopped getting high, causing another mild heart attack. They were trying to stabilize him.

In the corridor, the families were completely disoriented, praying for a miracle. But since the situation for the both of them was getting worse, they asked them to leave and to go back to the waiting room.

Akashi’s father immediately left to reach the exit. He had no desire to face his son’s friends. Murasakibara’s family joined them and explained the whole situation to the group. They also called their other sons and daughter to inform them about Atsushi’s state. They hadn’t done it before because they hoped he would get better when they would join him…

A long wait started.

* * *

In the operating room.

“Sir, the patient is bleeding too much!”

“I know. We must stop the bleeding now!”

“But…”

“I know what I’m doing!” the doctor got annoyed against the nurse.

She seemed to think it was already too late for the boy and didn’t understand the meaning of another surgery. But the man stayed focused and continued to do his best.

_“Atsushi!!”_

**_“You’re dying, Seijuro…”_ **

_“No!! Help me!!”_

**_“I told you we can’t…”_ **

_“Don’t let Atsushi dying!!!”_

**_“We can’t do such a thing. It’s up to you!”_ **

_“SAVE HIM!!!”_

**_“THEN SAVE YOURSELF FIRST!!!”_ **

_“What…”_

**_“We have no influence on him.”_ **

**_“Your condition is getting worse…you can’t save him if you’re not in condition to save yourself first.”_ **

_“But…”_

**_“That’s what you did since you were born…thinking about the others first.”_ **

_“I don’t…”_

**_“When was the last time you thought about yourself Seijuro?”_ **

_“?”_

**_“You’re so focused to rescue him than you’re forgetting your own state. Atsushi isn’t hurt but he’s getting sick because he sees you this way…”_ **

_“That’s not what I want…please, do something for him or…”_

**_“Seijuro. Just think about saving yourself.”_ **

_“What if I lose him?”_

**_“You won’t lose him if you live.”_ **

_“It..hurts…”_

**_“I know. But you can do it.”_ **

**_“Fight.”_ **

**_“Just a little more, Seijuro. Fight.”_ **

_Atsushi’s figure was almost gone. Seijuro could still see a part of his back, his large shoulders and his purple hair. Atsushi was wearing Yōsen’s tracksuit. Some of the letters on his back were disappearing slowly…when the red hair found the strength to get up and reached his lover._

_“Atsushi…”_

_He hugged him from behind, enrolling his slender arms around Atsushi’s shoulders._

_“Atsushi…please don’t leave me. I’ll fight. I swear I will do my best to come back to you, so please…don’t leave me…”_

_The other teen remained quiet but his body stopped vanishing._

_“Please…if I lose you too, I don’t have any reason to live. I’ll fight. I’ll come back…just give me more time…”_

_In the dark, the two lovers were alone. Akashi was clinging to his lover desperately. His strength was leaving him…_

_“Atsushi…please. I promise I’ll come back to you…so don’t leave me. I need you…”_

**_“Do you give him your word?”_ **

_“Yes..I..do…please…”_

**_“You better remember this.”_ **

_“I always..hold..my promises…”_

**_“We know.”_ **

**_“But don’t you dare forgetting this one.”_ **

_“I..won’t…”_

**_“So you made your choice, Seijuro…we’ll help you.”_ **

* * *

In Atsushi’s room.

“He’s back, Doctor!”

“Good. Stabilize him.”

“Yes.”

“How is his blood pressure?”

“It begins to get down.”

“Put him on respirator.”

“I’m coming, Doctor.”

“Oxygen.”

“Yes.”

The doctor gave his instructions. After some minutes, Atsushi’s state seemed stabilized.

“Keep watching him closely. This is the second time in less than 24h he does that.”

“Yes Doctor.”

“I want a complete checkup and his blood analysis as soon as possible.”

“Understood.”

* * *

Near of the operating room, Eiko was waiting nervously. The woman was worried for Seijuro and had heard his state got worse, so she came. When the doctor finally left the room, she went to him.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?” frowned the man.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but…how is Akashi-kun?”

“Do you know him, Yuchimaru-san?”

“Yes…I took care of his mother when he was young…”

“Ah…I see.” The man removed his blouse and threw it in the first garbage. “It wasn’t easy but the operation seems to have stopped the internal bleeding. The skull fracture is really important so I won’t say he’s out of danger…but he’s stabilized for now.”

“Thank you.”

“By the way, Yuchimaru-san, you better stay away from his father.”

“Did he complain about me?”

“No. But a nurse heard you talking to him and reported it to me. I don’t really know what happened between you two but I would be very upset to take unpleasant decisions about you…am I clear enough?”

“Yes Doctor.”

“Good. I’m leaving then. I need a break.”

“Thanks for your hard work.”

Eiko waited for his departure to reach the operating room. Some people were finishing to put bandages around Seijuro’s head and were cleaning the medical tools. She observed him through the window and smiled sadly.

_“You did good, Akashi-kun. You’re still a brave kid…”_

* * *

One hour later.

A woman joined Murasakibara’s parents and friends in the waiting room.

“Doctor? How is my son?” asked immediately Atsushi’s mother.

“He’s better, Madam. His condition is stabilized.”

“So…is he safe???”

“For now on, yes. We put him under oxygen but his blood pressure is normal again. We need to be cautious because we almost lost him with this second mild heart attack, so we’re watching him closely.” The woman smiled. “But be assured he’s fine now.”

“Thank you so much…” Atsushi’s mother fell in his husband’s arms, crying.

“What happened to him, Doctor?”

“We don’t know. For a certain and unknown reason, your son’s condition degraded abruptly and he ceased to breathe. The heart stopped beating for three minutes but we brought him back. Did it happen to him in the past?”

“Hum…about few days ago, he had a similar meltdown. He collapsed abruptly during dinner and he stopped breathing. But he woke up five minutes later as if nothing happened…we brought him to the hospital but they found nothing in his analysis and after have done a complete checkup…” replied Atsushi’s father.

“Hum…so unusual for a teen at his age…” she looked thoughtful. “I collected his medical file from Akita hospital but I found nothing special…it’s quite strange to see a patient so young having those sorts of problems…especially when they practice sport and when they are healthy…”

“Can we see him?”

“We need to finish our checkup. I just came to reassure you, so please be patient. I’ll allow you to see him soon.”

“Thanks again for your hard work, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome.”

The woman left. Atsushi’s parents looked relieved as his friends. At least, Atsushi seemed to be in better condition. They were still waiting for Akashi’s news.

* * *

Outside, Masaomi was walking and walking again. His cell phone rang and he refused to answer. He just texted back to the caller quickly, before putting the phone back in his pocket. He was too nervous and worried for his son to calm down or to think about anything else. It was the second time in his life he was in this situation. He already lost his wife ten years ago, he wasn’t ready to lose his son too…

_“Seijuro…”_

“The operation was a success.” Said a voice behind him.

Masaomi turned around and saw Eiko facing him.

“I just saw the doctor. He told me they managed to stop the internal bleeding so your son’s condition is stabilized now. But it’s still too soon to claim victory and say he’s safe. He’s still in a bad shape and you must stay aware about the fact he can die…”

“I know…”

“The doctor just left to have a break but you can ask a nurse who was there during the surgery for more information.”

“Understood.”

Eiko nodded before leaving.

“Yuchimaru-san.”

She stopped and faced him again. She remained emotionless.

“Thank you.”

She wanted to blame him again. She was convinced he was responsible of this situation…even if she heard Seijuro had been attacked by a group. But despite of that, she was still convinced it was his fault. Eiko was a kind woman and understood it wasn’t the right time to say bad things to a father who was losing his son…so she remained quiet and nodded before going back to her post.

* * *

Later in the day, Atsushi’s brothers and sister joined their parents. Atsushi was still unconscious but his state was getting better slowly.

In the corridor, Atsushi’s father left the room. The whole family was reunited around Atsushi but he needed some fresh air. Walking in the corridor, he saw through the window of Akashi’s room, Masaomi, holding his son’s hand. He fixed the scene and could feel the pain in the other father’s eyes. He knocked at the door and came in.

“Yes?”

“My apologies to disturb you, Akashi-san. My name is Murasakibara Jin. I’m…”

“I know who you are.” Cut the man. “You are the father of my son’s friend…Atsushi-kun, right?”

“Yes. I saw the medical team rushing to your son’s room at the same moment as for us…so I just wanted to know how Akashi-kun was…”

“Seijuro had surgery again. He seems to get better…”

“I’m glad to hear it.” sighted the man.

“How is your son?”

“Still in the coma but he’s stabilized.”

“Good.” Masaomi kept his back on him, staying focused on his son.

Behind him, Jin was nervous. He didn’t know if he should be there…but he decided to stay here. He wanted to give support to Masaomi. After all they were both in the same situation, waiting for their sons to wake up.

“I’m deeply sorry for what happened to your son, Sir. I hope they would catch them quickly…”

“Thank you.” replied politely Masaomi. “I heard your son and his friends were the ones who rescued Seijuro…”

“Atsushi really treasures his friendship with Seijuro-kun…”

“Friendship…” whispered Masaomi bitterly.

Jin noticed the tone he used to repeat this word and understood immediately why. “Oh…so you know?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know…our sons love each other, right?”

…

Masaomi didn’t reply. His silence was speaking for him. But he was curious to know how the man discovered it.

“Did your son tell you?”

“No. I just guessed it by myself.”

“?”

“I think Atsushi loves Seijuro-kun since a long time ago…I remember the first time he talked to us about him. It was during his days at Teiko. He was happy to have found a friend…” recalled the father with melancholy.

…

“But I didn’t know they were dating. Well, it’s pretty recent so…”

“It’s already over.”

“Huh?”

“They broke up.” Explained Masaomi.

“Oh…I didn’t know.” Jin looked sad. “Since when?”

“I don’t really know. I think it was just after Christmas…I didn’t talk about this with Seijuro.”

“But, then…how do you know?”

Masaomi fell in his own trap. He shouldn’t have said that. But he wanted to be sure the man didn’t imagine things.

“It doesn’t matter. If that’s all, Murasakibara-san, I would like to be alone with my son please.”

“Oh…sorry. I’ll take your leave now. I wish a prompt recovery to your son.”

“Thank you. Same for you.”

Jin was leaving when he stopped. There was something he needed to know. “My apologies, Sir…but can I ask you one last thing please?”

Masaomi rolled his eyes, keeping his back on him. He sighted, showing his exasperation. “Make it quick.”

Jin looked confused. “Are you bothered by our sons’ relationship?”

“There’s no relationship anymore.”

“But…were you displeased by it?”

…

The silence was becoming really uncomfortable. Masaomi didn’t want to argue with this man, especially in front of Seijuro. But he also understood he wouldn’t leave until he got his answer.

“No offence to you, Sir, but I have higher expectations for my son.”

“Was it Seijuro’s decision…or yours?”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“It concerns me. My son got really depressed lately and now I know for their breakup, I can finally understand the reason.”

“It’s just a teen’s crush. They will be over it in a few days, so you don’t need to worry about this.”

“You shouldn’t interfere in your son’s life this way.”

Masaomi was becoming irritated. “And you better not lecture me about the way I treat my son, considering the way you educate yours.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I met your son at my home and I never saw such an insolent brat.”

“Atsushi isn’t insolent. He would have never disrespected you.”

“Are you saying I’m lying?”

“No…but I suppose he probably had a good reason to act this way. I know my son.”

“I don’t care. Leave me alone.”

But Jin stayed here. “Seijuro loves Atsushi, you know that?”

“Murasakibara-san…I don’t want to argue with you in front of Seijuro so I’ll ask you to leave.”

“I understand you want to protect your bloodline prestige. We are from different worlds after all. But I saw the way Seijuro cared about Atsushi. It would be bad to divide them from each other…”

Masaomi took the time to think about an answer. He really didn’t want to be rude with him, even if he got on his nerves.

“He’s my only son.”

Jin stayed quiet. He understood what he meant.

“You said it yourself, Murasakibara-san: we are from two different worlds, so you can’t understand.”

“I see…” sighed Jin.

“You should go back to your son’s side, Sir.”

“Yes. Sorry for the bother.”

Jin finally left. He gave a last sad look to Seijuro. The boy wasn’t just fighting to live: he was also fighting to satisfy his father’s expectations.

He didn’t go back to his son’s room with the rest of his family but decided to go to the cafeteria to have a coffee. In his way, he recognized Aomine. The boy just bought something to eat and drink to his boyfriend and was walking to the exit to have some fresh air. Kise was sitting with Kuroko and Momoi.

“Aomine-kun.”

The tanned boy turned around and recognized Atsushi’s father. “Murasakibara-san.”

“Sorry to disturb you but can I have a word with you?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go outside.”

Jin bought a coffee and went outside with Aomine.

“So? What do you want to talk about?” asked Aomine.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me Atsushi broke up with Akashi-kun?”

“…” Aomine looked confused.

“You knew and you told me nothing when I talked about their relationship earlier…why?”

“That’s not something we could have told you. It wasn’t our role…”

“Yes, you’re right. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Well, just after Christmas, we all reunited in Tokyo to play with each other…and Akashi dumped Atsushi. When we confronted him, he all insulted us and he left.”

“Is that all?”

“To be honest with you, none of us understood what happened. It was so sudden and Akashi looked different this day. We haven’t talked to him since that day.” Aomine knew, but didn’t want to tell him the truth.

“Do you think Akashi’s father forced him to break up with Atsushi?”

Aomine was now really uncomfortable. “Why are you saying that?”

“I just talked with his father. When I asked him, he didn’t really deny it but he didn’t confess it either. He just said he had higher expectations for his son.”

“I see…”

“He probably wanted to see his son marrying a bright woman who would give him grandchildren…besides, Atsushi is pretty different from Akashi-kun…”

“This man is a bastard.”

“Huh?”

“Each parent wants the best of his child. But not him…believe me.”

“What do you mean by that, Aomine-kun?”

“He never stopped putting pressure on Akashi since he was born. He literally forced him to succeed in everything.”

Jin smiled sadly. “It’s harder than you think to be a father, Aomine-kun.”

“Everybody can be a father, but not everybody can be a good and loving one. This man is definitely not like this.”

Jin understood Aomine knew more than he said, so he asked again. “Is there anything you know about him that I should know too, Aomine-kun?”

“Not really…you know, I wasn’t that close to Akashi to begin with and after our last quarrel, I cut ties with him, so…”

“But you’re still here for him. So, I guess you forgave him for this, right?”

“I guess so…” blushed Aomine.

“I don’t know how things would turn in the future, but if that’s what I think it is, I don’t think Akashi-san would be able to stop his son to love Atsushi…whatever he could do.”

Aomine had listened to the record. He recalled the way Akashi’s father threatened his son to ruin Atsushi’s family. He knew he could do it.

“If I want to see Atsushi waking up, I need to pray for Seijuro-kun too then…”

“Why are you saying that?”

“Atsushi looks like his mother physically but he’s mentally like me. I know what he feels for Seijuro-kun…and it’s probably the reason of his condition right now.” The man smiled. “They look like lovebirds…when one dies, the other one follows him in the death ceasing to live…”

“You’re not mad at Akashi knowing he dumped Atsushi?”

“No I’m not because I know it wasn’t his decision. Plus, I’m sure he probably suffered of this decision more than Atsushi…”

_“Definitely…” thought Aomine._

“But when they will wake up, they will find each other again, so I’m happy for them.”

“Don’t you think Akashi’s father would interfere?”

“He will. But he won’t succeed.” The man looked confident. “Thanks to be there for Atsushi, Aomine-kun.”

* * *

**_“Are you ok?”_ **

**_“Seijuro?”_ **

_“It..hurts…”_

**_“I know. But it’s ok now.”_ **

_“A-Atsushi…where is he?”_

**_“Atsushi is safe.”_ **

_“Where is he?”_

_Seijuro turned his head on the left and saw the tall teen sleeping next to him._

_“Is he really alright?”_

**_“Yes.”_ **

_They were so close and yet so far away from each other. Seijuro couldn’t even move a muscle. But he was next to him. Plus, Atsushi wasn’t disappearing. He looked alive…just sleepy._

_“Atsushi…do you hear me?”_

**_“He’s asleep, Seijuro.”_ **

_“He won’t die, right?”_

**_“No.”_ **

_“Good…”_

**_“How are you feeling?”_ **

_“Tired…”_

**_“I can guess.”_ **

_“And…my head hurts. My whole body hurts…”_

**_“Rest.”_ **

_Seijuro kept his eyes on Atsushi._

_“I want to touch him…but I can’t move.”_

**_“You’re still too weak to move. But your will to live is strong enough to protect him.”_ **

_“Why…can I see him now? I mean…why is he here?”_

**_“It’s because you were dying, so you dragged him in your fall…”_ **

_“So…if I don’t see him, it means he’s safe, right?”_

**_“Yes.”_ **

_“Can you help me to send him away?”_

**_“Don’t you want to be by his side?”_ **

_“Yes…but not this way. I need to know he’s safe to recover.”_

**_“I told you we have no influence on him.”_ **

_“But...can you help me to talk with him? I don’t know if he can hear me.”_

**_“You can try.”_ **

_“Ok…” Seijuro looked at him. He was still incapable to move. “Atsushi?”_

_…_

_“I know you can hear me, so please, you must wake up.”_

_…_

_“You know I always hold my promises, don’t you?”_

_…_

_“So I will wake up. I’m sorry if it takes me a long time, but I promise I will come back to you.”_

_…_

_“I’ll recover. I give you my word. But I need time…so wait for me please.”_

_…_

_“And when I would be up, we would take the time to talk…I will tell you all the things I always wanted to tell you. I won’t hide anything from you anymore. I swear, Atsushi…”_

_…_

_“Please, I’ll be alright. I’m not alone. They are with me. They will help me. They already helped me a lot against him, so I trust them.”_

_…_

_“If you want to help me, please wake up. Because I won’t be able to recover if I know you’re still in a bad condition. I need to know you’re safe to focus on myself…so please, wake up.”_

_…_

_“It’s not the last time we would be together. We have the rest of the life to share. You’re my dream of happiness, remember?”_

_…_

_“Please, Atsushi. Wake up. I promise I’ll come back to you. I give you my word. Leave now…please.”_

A few hours later, in the middle of the night, Atsushi opened his eyes. The only thing he could see was the white ceiling of his bedroom. He was alone, in his bed, connected to different machines and perfusions. The room was silent.

“Aka-chin…”


End file.
